Love in India
by sandeepbs
Summary: Chapter 1 is preview prologue Actual chapter is 2 which is names chapter 1 to 10 that is long with 20,000 words chapter 3 is 30,000 words chapter 4 almost 59,000 words whih covers overall 50 chapters... chapter 51 to 100 more thatn 100,000 words ... last ... This is not regular magical harry ... harry is angad khanna here and this story is about his and his beau kripa story ...
1. Chapter 0(PROLOGUE)

**BHALOBASHA BHALOBASHA-KYA YEHI PYAR HAI? **

**This is the story of Angad Khanna and Kripa Bose.  
The Punjabi Sher and The Bengali Tigress!  
Both are strong-willed, obstinate and proud!  
But they have different ideologies?.one is a practical realist, the other a Romantic Idealist!  
Both are parents' Only Child!**

**Let the sparks fly, the battles begin! **

**PROLOGUE:**

**Song by Rabindranath Tagore:**

**Shokhi Bhabona Kaharey Boley (Friend, what is the meaning of Feelings/Emotions?)  
Shokhi Jatona Kaharey Boley (Friend, what is the meaning of Suffering?)  
Tomra Jey bolo dibosho Rojoni ( What all of you talk about all day and all night)  
Bhalobasha Bhalobasha (LOVE LOVE)**

**Shokhi Bhalobasha karey koy? (Friend, what is this thing called LOVE?)  
Shey kee kebolee Jatonamoy ? (Is it only painful ?)  
Shey ki kebolee chokher Jol? (Is it only Tears?)  
Shey ki keboli Dukher shaash? (Is it only sighs of Sorrow?)  
Lokey tobey korey Kee shukhero torey emoni dukher Aash? (For what happiness do people then wish for such Pain and Suffering?)**

**A cloudy, dreary morning in February in Kolkata! The sun is trying to rise and show its face through the clouds.**

**The Operation Theatre in Emergency Ward of Calcutta Hospital, Alipore.  
A young woman lies in the OT, unconscious and bleeding, as doctors operate on her to save her life.**

**The waiting Room of the Ward:**

**A young man sits with his head in his hands, crying silently.**

**The girl's parents are crying in another corner, holding on to each other for support! The young man's family is talking to them in low tones, trying to give them courage and moral support. **

**After an hour, one of the 3 surgeons emerges out of the OT and walks solemnly to the waiting room.**

**He talks in low tone to the girl's parents: Severe Head Trauma?..A lot of blood loss, we have stitched her up but we cant say anything till she recovers consciousness. The next 48 hours are going to be Crucial for her. If she recovers consciousness, then she will be alright but if she doesn't?then she might slip into a coma.**

**The girl's mother started sobbing loudly at the Surgeon's Diagnosis! **

**The young man, who had only heard parts of the doctor's words, rushes out of the room and stands in front of the OT. He looks at the door with a desperate face, tears streaming down his face:**

**He screams out in his mind as he bangs his fist and head against the nearby wall:**

**NAHIINN, TUM MUJHEY ISS TARAH CHHODKAR NAHIN JAA SAKTI!  
MERE GUNAAHON KI ITNI BADI SAZAA NAHIN DE SAKTI!  
MAT JAAO, MUJHEY CHHODKAR MAT JAAO, KRIPAAAAA! **


	2. Chapter 1 TO 10

**Part 1**

Flashback Begins: 6 months earlier!

Its a hot, muggy morning in early August. Monsoons had arrived in Kolkata but instead of bringing relief from the scorching heat of summer, it had made the air humid and oppressive.

A quiet, residential street in New Alipur, an upper middle-class neighbourhood in South Kolkata.  
Two and three-storied houses flank the sides of the tree-lined avenue, quite wide by Kolkata standards.  
There are a few apartment buildings, mostly not higher than 5 stories.

Kripa Bose, 20 years old, a 2nd year History student of Lady Brabourne College, came out of the gates of Bose Lodge, a big, 2-storied old mansion built in the early 20th century. It was the oldest house in the neighbourhood and everybody around knew the Bose family as it was one of the oldest families in New Alipur.

Kripa's Father ShurjoShekhor belonged to the illustrious old lineage of the famous Boses of Bokulbagan. His grandfather had moved to South Kolkata in the 1920s and built this house with money he earned from exporting jewellery to the Royal family of Nepal!

Shurjo himself worked as a manager in State Bank of India and spent most of his salary maintaining and repairing his ancestral home which needed frequent TLC due to age and wear and tear resulting from Kolkata's humid atmosphere. Its red walls were covered with moss and creepers and the pillars supporting the car-porch in front of the driveway had peeling walls. It was the only house in the area with a well-sized garden which Shurjo himself maintained with his loving hands and with the help of an old Maali (gardener) who came in once a week!

Kripa was the only child of Shurjo and his wife Gayatri who belonged to the Ghosh family of Shyambajar.

She was a petite, pretty, fair-skinned girl with long black hair reaching her elbows, which she mostly plaited or pinned in a bun on hot days like these. This morning, she was wearing a cool, crisp white chikon salwar-kameez with a red bandhni dupatta, with her hair tied up in a bun and a thin gold bangle on her slim wrist.

She wore little makeup as her lovely skin had a natural glow and her naturally pink lips didn't need lipstick. A big leather satchel with her college notebooks hung on her shoulder and she held a large metal box in her hand as she walked briskly to the house next door which was a new, modern 3-storied house.

The house next door had a nameplate that read : KHANNA HOUSE. The Khannas had moved to that house 3 years ago. The family consisted of Debjani Khanna (Debjani Chatterjee before her marriage) and her 2 sons, Dilip and Divyendu (Debu) Khanna with their wives Naina and Shibani. Her only daughter Damini was married in the Chaudhury family of Bhowanipur and had a daughter Anita, 21 and a son, Manek.  
Dilip had one son, Angad, 25, who was studying Law in U.K. for the last 4 years. Divyendu and Shibani had a 10 year old daughter, Harshini.

Dilip had a thriving legal practice, mainly dealing with property cases and inheritence settlements, but they also handled criminal cases as and when needed. He had an office on the ground floor of his house and a posh Legal office in Camac Street too.

Soon after the Khannas moved in, Debjani discovered that Gayatri Bose next door was the daughter of her childhood friend Saudamini from Shyambajar! She opened her house and heart to the family next door and the two families got very close in the last 3 years! Debjani became very fond of 17 year-old Kripa who started visiting them daily, as her Dida (as she called Debjani) wanted her to come everyday for Morning Puja and sometimes even in evenings when she didn't have too much college work. Harshini was very fond of her Kripa Didi too, she loved to get her hair done by Kripa Di and chatted with her non-stop about her school friends and favorite TV shows.

Kripa rang the bell at the big house next door. Bishwanath, an old man-servant who had worked for the Khanna family for 15 years, opened the door.

Kripa asked him with a smile: Bishuda, Dida kahan hain?  
Bishuda: Kripa Di, aap aa gayi? Badi Maa toh kabsey aapki prateeksha kar rahi hain, Thakur Ghar (Puja Ghar) mein….  
Kripa said ruefully: Haan, aaj thoda uthney mein der ho gayi….she handed over the stainless-steel dabba to Bishuda….yeh leejiye, Maa ne Paatishapta (crepes filled with sweet coconut-khoya mix) banaye hain…yeh sabko nashta mein de dena…

She left her satchel near the door and ran up the wide stairs to the lavish Puja room on the 2nd Floor. The smell of burning incense and fragrant flowers filled the entire floor. Debjani Khanna, stately and still beautiful in her 70s, sat in a crisp white sari in front of myriad Gods and Goddesses, on a colorful rug spread on the marble floor. She was arranging prashad and fresh flowers on silver and bronze platters for dedicating to the Gods.

She looked up as Kripa entered breathlessly: Aa gayi Beti? Chal jaldi kar….yeh malaa zara bana de mere Krishna Thakur ke liye.

Kripa apologized: Sorry, Dida, aaj main der se uthi, kal raat ko itna padhai baaki tha, next week mere exams hain na?  
Dadi: Arey, kuchh bhi toh nahin hua, yeh toh ghar ki puja hai, ismein der kiss baat ki-buss dekhna ke tu college mein bhi late na ho jaye….le ab yeh phool le aur mala bana apney Krishan ke liye…..mujhey toh sui ya dhaga kuchh bhi nahin dikhta….

.She handed over the needle and thread to Kripa who started making a small garland for the statue of Krishna on the pedestal. She took the fresh orange and golden marigolds and pierced the needle through each flower quickly and expertly, making several more garlands, for the photos of Goddess Durga, Lord Shiva and Goddess Lakshmi as well.

Dida was very pleased with her handiwork. She patted Kripa's cheeks affectionately said: Tere bina toh mera Pooja hi nahin hota…..mera din adhoora reh jaata hai.

Kripa laughed : Main shadi karkey chali jaaoongi toh aap kya karengey ? Aapko toh bahu laana padega…apney potey ke liye. Phir wo hi aapko help karegi puja mein…

Dida didn't say anything, she just smiled and thought to herself: Potey ke liye bahu toh mainey chun liya hai, ab buss pota wapas aa jaye toh main apney sapney poori kar loon"

A little later, Naina and Shivani also joined them in the Puja Room. Naina had been busy in the kitchen supervsing breakfast for the men of the family who were going to work and Shivani had been busy preparing Harshini for her school bus. They sat down behind Debjani and greeted Kripa pleasantly.

Naina thanked her: Kripa, Gayatri se kehna paatishapta bahut achhi baney hain….mainey ek try kee hai, bahut tasty hain…"  
Naina loved sweets although she had diabetes.  
Dida scolded her: Nainaa, tumhey subah subah mithai nahin khaana chahiye, sugar badh jayegi"  
Naina was still in awe of her zabardast saas, she said ruefully: Sorry Maa, nashta mein aur nahin khaoongi!

Dilip had met Naina in college and married her as soon as he graduated Law College. She was from a very rich Punjabi family. Debjani was a little disappointed as she had wanted to choose a Bengali girl for Dilip but when she saw how much her son loved Naina, she had welcomed her with open arms. Naina had proved to be a good wife, mother and bahu through the years. But for her second son, Debu, she had chosen a Bengali girl Shibani, who wasn't as good as Naina but still she respected her saas and never dared to go against her.

Soon the men of the house also joined the ladies in the Puja room. They were dressed for work so they didn't sit on the auspicious rug, but a little further back.  
Dida started the Puja with chants and mantras from her little chalisa. She read the Gayatri Mantra as well as she was a Brahmin by birth. She offered prayers to all the Gods and Goddesses on the large pedestal, ringing her little bell and spraying Holy Gangaajal from her little bronze glass.

After the Arati, she requested Kripa to sing the devotional songs that she sang everyday. Kripa had music training from the age of 7 as most Bengali girls do. She was an accomplished Classical singer who also sang Rabindra Sangeet, Bhajans and even occasional Hindi songs and ghazals at the Local Durga and Saraswati Puja celebrations.  
Kripa complied at once to Dida's wishes. She sang this beautiful bhajan:

Payoji Mainey Raam Ratan dhan Payo…. 

**After the prayers were over, everybody took prashad from Dida and left the puja room! Kripa was rushing to go to college. She would have to catch the Mini-bus to Park Circus where her college was located. Naina and Dida wouldn't let her go without eating.  
Naina: Nahin Kripa, tu nashta kiye bina kahin nahin jayegi, main jaanti hoon Puja ki wajeh se tu subah ko kuchh nahin khaati"  
Kripa protested: Lekin Chachi, aaj main sachmuch late ho gayi hoon, bus miss kar doongi….please aaj nahin!**

But Naina forced Kripa to stop in the big dining-room on the second floor and have Puri-sabzi and halwa that had been made for breakfast. Kripa somehow gulped down 2 puris and 3 spoons of halwa and rushed out with her satchel, yelling goodbye to Dida, Naina and Shibani: Bye Dida, Bye Kakima and Chachi."  
She called Naina Chachi and Shibani Kakima (Chachi in Bengali) and she called Dilip Chachu and Debu Kaku.

Kripa ran to the main road just around the corner and got the bus just in time.

- -

Part 2

Kripa rushed into her college lecture room in a breathless hurry, she was 10 minutes late for her first class. Mrs. Ghosh, the European History Professor didn't look pleased at all!

Her Best friend, Aaliyah looked silently at her and raised her eyebrows as Kripa took her seat! Kripa wrinkled her nose and showed her head, making a circling sign, like her head was reeling. Aaliyah grinned at her.

Aaliyah Hussein was a tall, slender girl who mostly wore jeans and Kurtis! She and Kripa looked totally different but they had been fast friends since they met each other on Orientation day in First Year of college.

At lunch the two friends made their way to the college canteen and got two plates of ghugni ( Kabuli chana) and egg chops with tea.

Sipping her tea, Aaliyah asked Kripa: Tu meri British History ki notes le aayi?

Kripa slapped her forehead: Issshhhh, main ekdum bhool gayi…Sorry, haan? Kal zaroor le aaoongi (she looked apologetic) ….ek kaam kar, kal subah 8 bajey tu mujhey phone karkey yaad dila dena, nahin toh main bhool jaaoongi phir se, aaj itni der se uthi ke sab kuchh golmaal ho gaya!

Aaliyah laughed: Baat kya hai, Krips? Sab baatein bhool rahi hai, der se uth rahi hai…raat ko neend nahin aayi hogi?….kahin tujhey pyaar to nahin ho gaya? She winked teasingly.  
Kripa laughed: Dhettt! Tu bhi na, Alooo! Abhi tak koi ladka hi nahin aaya jo meri neendein udaa sakta hai….

Aaliyah teased her again: Kyun? Tera wo Prithvi Roy ke baarey mein kya khayal hai?  
Kripa made a face: Chhheeee, Prithvi aur main? Tera dimaag toh kahin kharab nahin ho gaya? Prithvi toh keval family friend hai….Baba ke Bank mein kaam karta hai, isliye Baba ko pasand hai, humarey ghar aata jaata rehta hai, aur uski Maa bhi toh meri Maa ki saheli hai, buss itna hi…..mujhey Prithvi mein koi interest nahin…

Aaliyah: Kyun kyun? Prithvi dekhney mein itna bura toh nahin hai, achhey ghar ka hai, achha kamataa hai...  
Kripa giggled: Emaaaa , kahin tu uspar lattoo toh nahin ho gayi?…..bol, baat chalaoon tere liye? She nudged Aloo's arm….  
Aaliyah also giggled: Hailaa, mere Abbu mujhey zinda dafan kar dengey agar mainey ek Bengali Hindu ladkey se rishta joda to….

As the two friends were laughing and giggling, there was a slight commotion in the canteen. Mishti Chatterjee, the queen of English Department walked in along with her little group of sycophants! She was a final year student of Eng. Lit. but she was 2 years older than Kripa. Mishti's grandfather owned the oldest Bengali newspaper in Kolkata and her father was GM there now. She was very stuck-up and haughty and only wore designer clothes! With her sleek, shiny hair, manicured nails, cosmetics-laden face and tall, statuesque figure, she tried to impress everybody and usually it worked.

Unfortunately two years ago she had entered the Miss Kolkata Beauty Contest and won the runner-up prize (mainly because of her dad's influence). Ever since then she thought of herself as a beauty queen and behaved in the same fashion and had her little group of admiring followers who hung on her every word and tried to flatter her ego.

Aaliyah sniggered : Wo dekh, aa gayi hamari Miss India!  
Kripa giggled sarcastically: Miss India nahin, Miss Universe bol….Sush ke baad yehi toh jeetegi wo title!

Mishti passed Kripa and Aailyah's table and condescendingly greeted Kripa: Hi Kripa, kaisi ho?  
Kripa showed her teeth: I'm Fine, Thanks! Tum kaisi ho?  
Mishti made a grimacing smile and looked down her nose at Kripa's simple salwar kameez. She herself was wearing a Ritu Kumar top with black pants and a Fendi watch.  
She sneered at Kripa and walked on.

Coincidentally, Mishti and Kripa knew each other through the Khannas. They had met in that house at parties and gatherings. Mishti's father was a distant cousin of Damini's husband! Damini wanted to make a match between her nephew Angad and Mishti….not only because Mishti was stinking rich but also because Damini's husband worked in their newspaper office and that match would improve his prospects at work!

Kripa and Aaliyah watched Mishti saunter to a table and sit down to chat and eat a packed chicken salad lunch with her chamchis. They laughed among themselves and made fun of Mishti's stuck up airs for some time and then left for the afternoon classes.

Kripa got off her bus on the main road and hurriedly walked home to her tree-lined avenue just around the corner. Near the corner, there was a stoop which was frequented by two rascals, a tall, thin young guy and short, fat one…..typical Eve-teasing Road-Romeos who always commented whenever they saw Kripa pass them. They never dared to come into the residential street as they might get beaten up by the building darwans there. They always waited near the bus stop to heckle and tease Kripa and other young girls of the neighbourhood.

As Kripa passed them the thin one began: Arey dekh dekh kaun jaa rahi hai…..hamari Pada (area) ki Madhuri Dixit!  
The other guy started singing: Oh Laal dupattey wali tera naam toh bataa…..  
Kripa looked at them once with angry, glaring eyes but she knew it was no use talking to those low-class scum. It would just thrill them if she spoke back and fought with them.  
She hurriedly passed them and turned the corner, she could hear one singing: Dil ke tukdey tukdey karkey muskurakey chal diye…..

She grimaced and went inside the iron gates of her house. As she walked into the cool interior of her house, she relaxed and felt much better. The marble-tiled old house stayed cool even in oppressive heat. Her great grandfather had imported marble slabs from Italy in those days to build the house. No cost had been spared to furnish the mansion as it had some grand antique furniture from 1920s, 1930s and 40s, Including her parents' huge Four-poster bed made of genuine black teak from Burma.

The large Grandfather Clock in the downstairs Hall was striking 5 P.M. as she walked in. Gayatri greeted her as she came out of the kitchen. She had flour all over her hands, ,making Luchis (Puris) for evening snack.  
Kripa, aa gayi tu? Tu Khaney ke kamrey mein baith, main tere liye garam garam luchi banakar laati hoon!

Nahin Maa, Kripa whined….Mujhey bhookh nahin hai, mainey Lunch mein Ghugni aur anda chop khaa liya tha,, peit abhi tak bhara hai"

Gayatri scolded her: Kitni baar kaha hai baahar ka khana itna mat khaa….pait kharab ho jayega, ulcer ho jayegi….main tujhey kal sey Tiffin bana doongi"

Kripa started laughing: Maa, main abhi school mein nahin hoon, ke tiffin le jaaoongi….pleeeease mujhey tiffin mat dena, meri toh naak kat jayegi college mein…

Gayatri pinched her cheek with her flour-laden hand, staining her cheek white: Tu jitni bhi badi ho jaye, mere liye toh meri bachchi hi rahegi na…..theek hai, Luchi nahin toh kamsey kam phal to khaa le. Mainey tere liye kaatkey rakhey hain….sehat ke liye bhi achha hai aur teri dieting bhi theek rahegi…she laughed.

Kripa went to the big dining room on the ground floor. An old-fashioned chandelier hung from the high ceiling and there were old paintings/ portraits on the wall of her ancestors, posing in chairs like royalty. Usually the men posed sitting on the chairs, while the women stood by the chair. Kripa always found it odd why it was that way! Wouldn't it be more normal if the women sat and the men stood? She guessed men in those days ruled the roost and werent very chivalrous or courteous to their wives. She loved romance and chivalry and had decided to marry only a man who respected women.

Gayatri brought in the cut apples, mangoes and guavas for her daughter: Chal, ab jaldi se yeh phal khaa le"  
Kripa still complained: Maa, aap poora time mujhey kuchh na kuchh khilaney ki koshish kyun karti ho? Main ab bachchi nahin rahi!

Gayatri cupped her daughter's cheeks in her hand affectionately: Jab tak teri shadi nahin ho jaati tab tak tere khaney peeney ka dhyan to mujhey hi rakhna padega! Pata nahin, shadi ke baad phir kaun iss tarah tera khayal rakhega?  
She became a little sentimental: Jab tak ladki apney Baap ke ghar hoti hai tab tak uski dekhbhaal theek se hoti hai, shadi ke baad toh khud wo hi sabka dekhbhaal karney lagti hai.

Kripa hugged her mother: I am sorry Maa, mujhey yeh kabhie khayal hi nahin rehta….main Kitchen mein jaakar madad karoongi abhi"

Gayatri laughed: Rehney de, teri Homework bhi toh hai, aur Champa hai na meri haath bataney ke liye"

Champa di was a talkative maid-servant who had been with the Bose family for the last 7-8 years. She was a chatterbox and the unofficial Reuter News Service for the whole neighbourhood. Every morning, she brought updates about whose son ran away with whose daughter, which Boudi (Bhabhi) bought a new piece of furniture, whose son/daughter had moved abroad, who was getting married/engaged, etc. etc.  
Kripa called her Reuter of New Alipur!

Kripa asked her mother: Maa, main pehley thodi der Dida se milkar aa jaaoon? Unko lasan tel (Garlic oil) ki maalish bhi toh karni hai"

Gayatri agreed: haan haan, zaroor, ismein poochhney ki kya baat hai? Yeh toh teri roz ki duty hai…lekin zyada der mat karna….padhai bhi toh karni hai exams ke liye, 7 bajey tak aa jana. Aur haan, bataa, Mashima ki tabiyat kaisi hai ab?

Dida toh ekdum theek-thaak hai…aur ab toh aur bhi theek ho jayengi…unka laadla pota jo wapas aa raha hai kal…  
Sach? Gayatri was amazed, Angad kal wapas aa raha hai? Achha hai, bahut dinon se usko dekhney ki ichha thi. Naina aur Mashima ke paas uskey baarey mein itna suna hai, per kabhie dekha nahin…she looked pleased that Angad was returning from England.

Kripa quickly took a shower, freshened up, changed into a fresh yellow salwar and rushed next door.  
Bishuda opened the door, she went in and went straight to the kitchen. She took some mustard oil in a small saucepan, put 2 cloves of garlic in it and heated it up on the gas till the oil was bubbling. Then she took it off heat and wrapping her dupatta around the hot handle, she took it up the stairs to Dida's room on the 2nd floor.

Dida had just completed her afternoon siesta and was sitting on her bed doing Jaap with her mala of beads. " Harey Krishna, harey Krishna, Krishna Krishna Harey harey, Harey Rama,Harey Rama, Rama Rama Harey Harey"

She opened her eyes, saw Kripa and signalled her to start her maalish. Kripa sat at her feet and started rubbing the hot oil in her ankles. Dida had severe arthritis in her ankles which got swollen towards evenings as the day wore on. Almost every evening, Kripa came over to rub hot garlic oil in her ankles and feet to relieve her pain. Dida continued her Jaap, chanting Rama and Krishna for 108 times, while her eyes closed, smiling blissfully at the relief Kripa's massage gave to her feet.

Finally she was done with 108 times and opened her eyes, and blessed Kripa for the thousandth time that year: Kripa, teri toh haathon mein jaadu hai, tu maalish karti hai toh mera dard kahan bhaag jaata hai, wo muii maalishwali jo aati hai usko tujhsey kuchh seekhna chahiye"

Kripa smiled: Aapko mera maalish achha lagta hai kyunki main aapki poti hoon, nahin toh mere haathon mein itna zor kahan ke theek se maalish karoon"

Dida said: Wo toh mujhey pata nahin , per main tujhey aashirwad deti hoon ke tu jis ghar mein jayegi wahan buss khushiyan hi layegi. Ab jaldi se shadi kar le, nahin toh main teri shadi dekhey bina hi upar chali jaaoongi"

Kripa glared at her: Khabardaar jo aisi baat kee, Dida! Phir main kabhie nahin aaoongi yahan….aap hi toh hain meri only Dida, mere toh aur koi Dadu-Dida nahin hain…..aapko toh zaroor meri shadi mein rehna padega! Aur gaana bhi gaana padega ..

Shurjo's and Gayatri's parents had all passed away while Kripa was still in her teens. That's why she was even more close to Dida as she really appreciated having such a loving grandmother next door .

Dida smiled secretively: Haan wo toh main gaaoongi zaroor. Kyunki main toh dono taraf se rahoongi na"

Kripa was confused: Matlab?

Dida changed the subject quickly: Main toh aaj bahut khush hoon, mera toh abhi gaaney ko jee kar raha hai"  
Kripa: Haan haan, pata hai, kal aapka Laadla Pota jo aa raha hai" she made a jealous face.  
Dida laughed: Dekh, tu mere potey ko kuchh mat kehna….wo toh laakhon mein ek hai….mera Rajkumar hai"  
Aur main? Galiyon ki dhool hoon kya? Kripa asked enviously.

Nahin rey, tu toh meri Raajkumari hai….Dida shook her cheeks in her hand affectionately.  
"Dekhna mera Angad wapas aayega toh main uskey liye ek bahut bada party doongi", Dadi planned delightedly.

Kripa grimaced and thought: Lagta hai, Angad aaney ke baad Dida ko meri parwah hi nahin hogi"

She asked : Achha Dida, ek baat batayiye, aapka pyara Pota chaar saalon mein ek baar bhi apsey milney kyun nahin aaya? London toh itni door bhi nahin hai….log toh hafttey main 3 baar fly kar saktey hain Kolkata-London?

Dida laughed: Door Pagli, aaya to tha, do saal pehley, tab tu Delhi gayi thi apney Mamar Badi (mama ke ghar)  
Christmas ki chhuttiyon mein aaya tha…..15 din tha yahan phir wapas chala gaya.

Kripa: Itney saalon mein sirf ek baar? Not good, Dadi…she teased.  
Dida scolded her: Tu chup kar….aaj ke naujawan aisey hi hotey hain, garmiyon ki chhuttiyon mein apney doston ke saath Europe ka tour karney chala jaata tha na. Isliye nahin aa saka.

Dida and Kripa argued humorously for some time, then Dida pressed the intercom for evening tea. "Bishwanath, zara merey aur Kripa ke liye chai aur nashta toh le aa yahan. Aur chhutki (Harshini ) ko bhi bhej dena….kehna ke Kripa Di aayi hai"

BishuDa brought up tea and snacks for Dida and Kripa: Badi Maa, Chhoti Boudi ne kaha ke Chhutki abhi Homework kar rahi hai, khatam hotey hi bhej dengi neechey.  
Dadi smiled at Kripa, her eyebrows dancing humorously ….her chhoti bahu Shibani was very controlling about her husband and daughter and expressed her claim on them from time to time in subtle ways like this, although she never dared to openly defy her saas in public.

- -

**Part 3**

Kripa returned home after a pleasant evening chatting with Dida and playing Carrom with Chhutki (Harshini) when she came down later after her homework was done.  
As Kripa was entering the house, the big grandfather clock in the Hall struck eight. She bit her tongue….her mother had asked her to come home at seven. Her parents were in the sitting room downstairs watching Bangla channel's superhit devotional show "Ramakrishna Paramhansa" with great concentration.

She was trying to sneak upstairs to her room without getting caught but her father saw her as she passed the door:  
Kripa , aa gayi tu? Itni der kyun laga dee? Teri Maa toh bata rahi thi tu saat bajey aa jayegi?"  
Kripa scratched her head guiltily: Sorry, Baba! Wo main Chhutki ke saath Carrom khel rahi thi aur time ka pata hi nahin chala.

Shurjo laughed indulgently and turned to Gayatri: Yeh abhi tak bachchi hi reh gayi… (to Kripa)...ab tu badi ho gayi hai….ek-do saal ke baad teri shadi bhi ho jayegi, ab toh bachpana chhod!

Gayatri called out to her: .Jaa ab upar jaa aur jaldi se padhai shuru kar de….aaj raat phir se der se mat sona nahin toh kal phir late ho jayegi. Ek ghanta padh le phir raat ka khana khaney neechey aa jaana.

Theek hai, Maa, main abhi gayi…..Kripa ran upstairs, fretting slightly: Why is everybody …Ma, Baba, Dida , even Aloo, constantly talking about my marriage? Lagta hai mujhey Vidaa karney kee sabko bahut jaldi hai" she pouted…..Main itni jaldi shadi nahin karoongi….I want to work after graduation and then only I will get married."

She went into her room and started learning her notes for the following week's exams.

************************************************** ********** *

The next day, she was right on time for morning Puja at Khanna House. The whole house was in a turmoil as the Khanna family was getting ready to greet Angad back …..the return of the Prodigal son…in this case the return of the Prodigious son. After doing a 3 year Law course at Calcutta University Law College, Angad had transferred to Cambridge University in England where he studied International Law. He had finally graduated and was returning home after 4 years! He had left Kolkata before the Khannas had moved to New Alipur. As a result, Kripa or her family had never met him before.

Dida and Naina were beyond themselves with excitement and happiness. The cook was making Angad's favorite dishes. The whole house was smelling of Rabri and Aloo ke Parathey. Kripa felt a little left out…..Dida didn't even ask her to sing at the Morning Prayers like she always did. She left for college early that day.

After a whole day of classes, she took the bus back home at five. The 2 eve-teasers were sitting on the stoop as usual and passed comments as she passed them, singing: Ruk jana oh jaana humsey do baatein karkey chali jaana….

Kripa hurriedly walked past them and turned the corner…..she walked a few yards and then stepped out into the street to cross over to the other side to her house.

VRRROOOOMMMMM...

SCRRRRREEEEEEEEECHHHHH!

A red sports car came tearing around the corner at tremendous speed and braked with an ear-deafening screech as it stopped somehow just short of Kripa's legs, almost running her over.

Kripa closed her eyes in fright: I am dead, I am dead, she thought for a few seconds, her heart thudding violently at her almost accident. A car door slammed loudly…..she opened her eyes fearfully and looked at the offending vehicle touching her knee and then at the enraged driver who got out of the car.

Tall, muscular, wearing a red Polo/Ralph Lauren T-shirt and Diesel Jeans with RayBan glasses and Nike sneakers, he was clearly an arrogant rich guy. He took off his shades, glaring at the frightened girl caught like deer in the headlights, trembling in front of his stopped vehicle, staring at him in shock!

WHAT THE HELLL! Yelled the tall guy in a deep, booming voice: " HEYYY LADKI, ANDHI HAI KYA? DIKHAYI NAHIN DETA? BEECH SADAK MEIN KYUN JAA RAHI HAI? MARNEY KA PLAN HAI KYA?

Kripa had been too stunned at her near collision with the car …..her face pale with shock and fear…..but now her face reddened with anger ! HOW DARE he speak to her like that?

SHUT UP! She yelled back in her sweetly shrill voice: TAMEEZ SE BAAT KARO! ANDHI MAIN NAHIN, ANDHEY TOH TUM HO, DIKHAYI NAHIN DETA? YEH RESIDENTIAL AREA HAI, TUMHAREY RACE KA MAIDAN NAHIN! SHARAM TOH TUMHEY AANI CHAHIYE, EK TOH ITNI SPEED SE GADI CHALATEY HO AUR ULTA MUJHEY AANKHEN DIKHATEY HO?

The tall man advanced menacingly towards her, booming out: KYA KAHA? MAIN BADTAMEEZ HOON? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO?

Kripa stood her ground bravely, refused to be cowed down by this muscular guy who towered so high above her, she had to look up into his face.

" I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE…..AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW…..per haan, tum jo koi bhi ho yeh toh saaf hai ke bahut hi rude, badtameez, ameer baap ka bigda hua aulaad ho….nahin toh KHUD galti karkey MUJHPAR ilzaam nahin lagatey"

The tall guy came closer, with enraged expression, his deep voice thundering: KYA KAHA TUMNEY? AMEER BAAP KA BIDGA HUA AULAAD? TUM JAANTEY NAHIN KISSEY BAAT KAR RAHEY HO….MAIN ABHI TUMHEY SABAK SIKHA SAKTA HOON ….

Kripa glared back at him defiantly, her breaths heaving, her face flushed deep red with indignant anger-GOD! What an insufferably rude, arrogant man!  
She shook her little forefinger up at him: Dekho Mister, .Main iss ilaakey ki ladki hoon, Bose family ko yahan sab log jaantey hain…..abhi pukaroongi toh dus log aa jayengey aur tab tumhara bahut bura haal hoga…yahan speeding karna manaa hai…..yeh achhi tarah se jaan lo…galti TUMHARI hai aur main tumhey sazaa dilwa sakti hoon…..

The tall guy sneered at her mockingly: KYA KAHA? Tum mujhey logon se pitaney ki dhamki de rahi ho? Tum mujhey sazaa dilwaogi? Jaanti ho main kaun hoon? ANGAD KHANNA KO KOI SAZAA NAHIN DILWAA SAKTA….Khanna Family ko yahan kaun nahin jaanta?…..main Vakeel hoon aur abhi tumhey seedha kar sakta hoon…..

Kripa's mouth fell open in shock! KYAAAAA? YEH ANGAD HAI? ANGAD KHANNA? DIDA KA LAADLA POTA? CHHEEE CHHEEE, HAI RAAM! ANGAD ITNA GHAMANDI, RUDE, ARROGANT, BADTAMEEZ…..?  
Her mind kept on listing all the bad qualities that she had observed in him in last 5 minutes….

She observed him carefully now…yes, he was Angad, no doubt about that….she had seen his pictures in Dida's album but they had mostly been group photos with college friends where his face hadnt been that clearly visible. All other photos had been from his teenage years when he had been a tall, gangly teenager, nothing at all like the muscular, handsome hunk glaring at her right now. He was so close to her, she could see into his angry eyes! His eyes were a light brown, big and glaring at her and nostrils flared with anger!

Bechari Dida, she thought vaguely, kitna shock lagega unko jab wo dekhengi ki unka pyara pota kitna badal gaya hai….shayad videsh mein rehkar bigad gaya hai, nahin toh Dida toh isey aisey describe karti thi jaisey hes the PARAGON OF ALL VIRTUES, THE PERFECT ANGEL….Lekin yeh toh Devil niklaaa!

Angad Khanna looked down at the shocked, thunderstruck face of the pretty young woman in front of him, he chuckled condescendingly : Kyun? Khannas ka naam suntey hi hosh ud gayi? So now you know who you are up against? Let that be a lesson to you….. He shook his finger at her.

He put on his sunglasses, returned to his car and loudly reversing the car, went around her, stopping by her once as she still stood with her jaw hanging down in shock:  
He looked at her with cynical amusement: "Still standing in the middle of the road? Are you waiting for the next car to come hit you so you can take him to jail? " He laughed mockingly and drove past her to the Khanna House gate.

Kripa turned around slowly, watching the Khannas' Darwaan open the gate and the red sports car enter the compound of the big building.  
I cant believe this! She thought numbly…..Us parivaar mein sab itney achhey hain….Dida, Chachajee, Naina Chachi, Kaku, Kakima….yeh Namoona unmein kaisey paida ho gaya? Zaroor England jaakar bigad gaya hoga…..Bechari Dida!

She slowly went inside her gate, disappointed and lost in her own thoughts. That evening she didn't go next door as she usually did to massage Dida's feet with hot oil. She didn't want to face THAT ANGAD again!

And Angad's Dadi was too busy fussing over her beloved Pota to notice Kripa's no-show. Naina-Dilip, Dadi, Debu Chacha-Chachi, Harshini surrounded Angad all day, asking him questions about his life and friends in Cambridge. He had brought gifts for everybody….a white crocheted shawl for his Dadi, a Tiffany's set for Naina, a Movado watch for Dilip, another watch for his Chachu and a Japanese silk sari for Chachi. He had brought a small music system for Harshini as he himself loved Music, especially Classic Rock and Alternative!

Dadi had asked him to bring a gift for Kripa...he had heard about Dadi's young protg next door in Kolkata! In all her letters to him, she would mention Kripa's name, extolling her virtues and what a sweet and nice girl she was and how she took such good care of Dadi's arthritis. He was looking forward to meeting this Paragon of Virtues and Sweetness! He had brought a Chanel perfume for Kripa….he was hoping she would like it. He had also brought gifts for his Damini Bua (Pishi as she liked to be called ) and his cousins Anitah and Manek.

His BA Flight had landed in Kolkata early morning and he was home by 10 A.M. After a hearty breakfast of Alu ke Parathey, Omelette and Rabri, he had taken out the gifts and distributed them. Then he left for Lunch with his oldest friend Shabbir Ahluwalia who lived in Ballygunge. He had a pleasant afternoon catching up with old pals' news over lunch at Mainland China.

It was while he was returning that his car almost struck that idiotic girl on the street, spoiling his mood for the entire evening. That girl must be from this neightbourhood, he thought angrily! He hoped they would never meet again! What a nerve that girl had!….calling HIM, ANGAD, all those rude names! Badtameez, Besharam and what not! He had a good mind to find that girl and sue the hell out of her! Angad kaun hai zara usey bhi toh pata chaley!

- -

**Part 4**

Next morning at breakfast table, Angad asked his Dad the latest news about their Law Firm Khanna and Associates. Dilip was just telling him about his latest cases when Dadi came in from the Puja Room and sat down beside Angad.  
"Dilip! She said sternly…."Subah-subah khaney ke table per kaam ki baatein nahin kiya kartey"  
Dilip, the obedient son said: Sorry, Ma! Lekin ab Angad Vakaalat pass karkey aa gaya hai toh main soch raha tha jald se jald usey hamarey Firm mein join kar lena chahiye…issey mujhey bhi madad mil jayegi"

Dadi objected at once! She patted her beloved grandson's back: Bachcha abhi abhi toh imtehaan pass karkey wapas aaya hai, isey kuchh toh aaram milni chahiye? Thodey din doston ke saath mauj-masti kar le, phir kaam per laga dena"

Naina agreed with her saas: Haan Ma, main bhi yahi soch rahi thi….hum sab kuchh dinon ke liye kahin ghoomney chaltey hain….Singapore ya Hongkong kaisa rahega?  
Angad intervened: No Mom, I want to see India now…I have been abroad for too long! Why don't we go to Pelling? Shabbir keh raha tha wahan trekking bahut achhi hai and Mountain view is also awesome!

Dilip: Lekin mera case-load…  
Naina: Aapka case-load toh zindagi bhar barkaraar rahega….. apni family ko bhi thoda apna time deejiye!"  
Dilip joked : As you wish, Your Honor! Everybody at the table laughed loudly.

Dadi suddenly asked: Arey, aaj Kripa Subah ke Puja mein nahin aayi? Kahin usey kuchh hua toh nahin? Naina, zara Bishwanath ko bhejna wahan, poochkar aayega ke wo theek hai ya nahin?  
[Kolkatans don't believe in using telephones where neighbours are concerned. Its more personal to send servant emissaries from house to house.

Naina looked worried too, but then she smiled with understanding: Shayad Kripa yahan aaney mein ab jhijhak rahi hai….she said meaningfully.  
Dadi also smiled: Haan Naina, ab Angad aa gaya hai, isliye yahan aaney mein sharma rahi hogi"

Angad looked up sharply at their teasing tone, looking piercingly at Dadi and his Mom, both looked back innocently at him. Hmmm, something fishy was going on….Yeh Kripa hai kaisi? He was getting more and more curious to meet this girl who lived next door.

************************************************** *********

At the Bose residence, Kripa was having a hurried breakfast.  
Gayatri asked her: Aaj tu Mashima ke ghar per Puja mein nahin jayegi?  
Kripa, gulping down tea and toast said: Nahin Ma, aaj mere early classes hain (Lies of course as she preferred to go to college early and just hang around rather than face THAT ANGAD again in Dida's house)  
Gayatri asked: Angad aa gaya?  
Kripa choked on her tea, spluttering and coughing violently!  
Gayatri patted her hard on the back: Ahista, sambhalkey…Itni jaldi jaldi mat khaya kar….lagta hai koi tujhey yaad kar raha hai…."

Champa Di, the talkative maid-servant came in just then with the latest update:  
"O Boudi! Us ghar ka DadaBabu toh Bides se wapas aa gaya. Rajat Deribher (Khannas' Driver) bata raha tha ke Dadababu ghar aatey hi ek laal rang ki gaadi khareed kar le aaye aur usi mein sara din-raat ghoom rahey hain…  
Kripa coughed loudly again….she didn't want to tell her mother about her angry confrontation with Angad. She knew Ma would be upset and worried to know that she had been almost run over by Angad's red sports car!

Soon after she returned from classes that evening, Bishu Da came to call her: Kripa Didi, Badi Maa ne aapko bulaya hai, aapsey milna chahti hain…..poochh rahi thi aap theek toh hain na? Subah bhi Puja mein nahin aayi…  
Gayatri urged Kripa to go: Jaa Kripa! Dekhkar aa ….Mashima ko teri chinta ho rahi hai….aur haan, Angad se bhi milkar aana, mujhey bhi batana wo kaisa hai…

Kripa flushed angrily and said to herself: Haan, Angad se miloon ya Shaitaan se? Devil's Advocate! Main uski soorat bhi nahin dekhna chahti…RUDE, OBNOXIOUS, HORRID GUY…..  
But Bishuda informed : Lekin Dadababu toh ghar per nahin hain….thodi der pehley hi nikal gaye, bolay ke Bhowanipur jaa rahey hain, Chhoti Didimoni (Damini) se milney…

Kripa's face lighted up, thinking: " OH GREATTT! Now the coast is clear….I can go and meet Dida and Chhutki….while that monster was away….  
She told Bishuda : Dida se keh deejiye main dus minute mein aa rahi hoon….

She quickly changed into a pink salwar suit and tied her hair in a bun and went next door. As was her usual practice, she heated up garlic oil in the Khannas kitchen and went upstairs to Dida's room. Didaa, she called out happily….but Dida was not in her room. She put the hot oil down on Dida's antique black dressing-table and turned to go out of the door. She slammed head first into a hard, rock-like chest of a man towering over her.  
UFFFFF, she cried out in pain….rubbing her head painfully, she looked up into a pair of enraged brown eyes:

TUMMMM? Angad's deep voice thundered in her ears, almost making her deaf: TUM YAHAN KYA KAR RAHI HO? KISNEY TUMHEY ISS GHAR MEIN GHUSNEY DIYA?

Kripa was almost breathless with outraged fury: KYA MATLAB? MAIN YAHAN ROZ AATI HOON, FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION. AUR JAB CHAHEY AAOONGI…TUM KAUN HOTEY HO MUJHEY ROKNEY WALEY?

Angad's face was red with anger and outrage: YEH MERA GHAR HAI AUR MAIN TUMHEY YAHAN SE NIKAAL SAKTA HOON…ABHI DARWAAN KO BULATA HOON AGAR TUM SEEDHI TARAH SE NAHIN GAYI TO….  
Kripa shouted back: MAIN BHI DEKHTI HOON KAISEY TUM MUJHEY ISS GHAR SE NIKALTEY HO….

They were both breathing hard, bodies tensed like two adversaries on a battlefield, faces flushed with indignant fury, eyes glaring at each other …  
Dadi came in rushing: KYA HO RAHA HAI YAHAN? ITNA CHILLA-CHILLI KYUN HO RAHI HAI?

Angad veered towards her at once: Dadi, yeh ladki yahan kya kar rahi hai? Kisney isey ghar mein ghusney diya?  
Dadi looked flabbergasted: Yeh tu kya keh raha hai, Beta? Yeh to hamari Kripa hai, yeh yahan roz aati hai, hamari pyari Bitiya hai….

Now it was Angad's turn to have his jaw hanging down to his knees in shocked disbelief! YEH KRIPA HAI? MANNN! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! Dadi ne toh isey Angel kaha tha, iski tareef kartey nahin thakti…...aur yeh itni ghamandi, badmizaaz, rude, careless, etc. etc. He mentally listed all her negative characteristics, while his eyes checked her out ….not bad-looking, but very plainly dressed….lagti hai Behenji types…...aur wo bhi Bengali Didimoni…he laughed mentally, sneering at her simple appearance.

Kripa couldn't tolerate his insolent looks anymore and turned to go.  
Dida asked her: Kahan jaa rahi hai, Kripa Beti….iski baat ka bura mat maanna, isey pata nahin tha tu hi Kripa hai…chal chal, aaj merey pairon mein bahut dard ho raha hai, zara apney jadoo-waley haathon se maalish toh kar de….Per Angad, tu yahan kya kar raha hai? Tu toh Damini ke ghar gaya tha na?

Angad looked away from staring at Kripa: Haan, Dadi, main wahan jaa hi raha tha ke achanak yaad aaya ke unki gifts aapkey paas hain, isliye wapas aa gaya gifts leney….Khair main ab jaa raha hoon….he took his Bua's family gifts from Dadi, gave Kripa a parting look of arrogance and sauntered off casually as if he hadnt been fighting like cats and dogs a few minutes ago.

Kripa was sullen and silent as she rubbed the hot oil remedy on Dida's ankles while Dida excitedly told her about all the gifts Angad had brought for all of them. She suddenly remembered: Yeh dekh, main toh bhool hi gayi thi….chal meri almari khol…she gave her keys to Kripa who obediently opened the cupboard.

Dida instructed her: Ab saamney se wo silver packet, haan haan wo wala, nikalkar de mujhey…..Kripa took out the silver gift-wrapped little box and gave it to Dida on the bed.  
Dida gave it back in her hands: Yeh tere liye hai, Angad le aaya hai, dekh tujhey pasand hai ke nahin"

Kripa felt like throwing the box in the garbage but she couldn't hurt Dida so she dutifully opened the box and took out the little vial of designer perfume….Chanel no. 5….hmmmm yeh toh bahut mehengi hai….she rarely used perfume as she was more a soap and water kind of girl, preferring sandalwood scented powder and soap to expensive perfumes. But Dida was looking on with a happy, expectant face so she dutifully opened the top, took a whiff of the strongly sweet fragrance and said admiringly: Waah Dida, yeh toh bahut achhi perfume hai, Thanks a lot" she hugged Dida affectionately.

Dida hugged her back: Thanks mujhey nahin, Angad ko dena…she laughed teasingly.  
Kripa flushed, thinking: Haan zaroor, usey toh main achhi tarah se Thanks doongi…..badtameez, badmizaaz, arrogant Vakeel ! Mujhey Kanoon ka darr dikha raha tha….main bhi usey dikha doongi Kripa Bose kis museebat ka naam hai….mujhey iss ghar se nikalega? MUJHEY? She fumed and fretted furiously. She decided to re-gift the perfume to the any of her college friends who got married next. She didn't want to use anything brought by THAT MAN!

Late at night, Kripa was still studying for her exams when she heard a loud VRRROOOMM next door: LO aa gaya Shehzaada apna rath lekar" she thought sarcastically.

She went to her bedroom window which faced the side of Khanna House and started closing the shutters when she suddenly noticed that the window opposite and above her lighted up.  
"Oh My God! Don't tell me that that room is Angad's? I should have guessed! Itney din wahan kabhie mainey raat ko light nahin dekhi…sirf subah ko Chachi ki maid khidki kholti thi aur raat ko band karti thi…iska matlab meri upar wali khidki Angad ke kamrey ka hai….she grimaced with disgust and closed her window.

The next day was a Saturday and Kripa went next door for the morning Puja. She had decided to take the bull by its horns. She wouldn't give Angad the satisfaction of victory by staying away from Khanna House. She had a right on those folks, not through blood relation but through love and affection and she was damned if she would let Angad's attitude problem destroy her relationship with his family.

Dida grinned with delight when she saw a fresh-faced Kripa in a light green salwar arrive bright and early for her Puja. She asked her to make the garlands again for the Gods and Goddesses and Kripa happily obliged. Naina and Shibani soon came wearing crisp fresh red-bordered Puja saris and sat down to help Dadi with the prepartions! It was a weekend holiday so Dilip and Debu soon joined in too dressed in crisp white kurtas but Angad was missing.

Dadi looked around and asked: Angad kahan hai? Neechey nahin aaya abhi tak? (Angad's bedroom was on the 3rd floor overlooking Kripa's room next door as she had discovered last night)  
Naina made excuses for her son: Maa, kal raat ko wo bahut der se aaya isliye shayad so raha hai….abhi tak toh uski jet-lag bhi nahin gayi hogi"  
Dadi looked disapproving: Yeh baat theek nahin hai, mujhey ussey baat karni padegi! Ghar ke puja mein bhaag lena uska kartavya hai"

Dadi started her Puja, chanting the mantras and reading from her chalisas, then did Aarti and Anjali with flowers, finally ending with Hom, a dedication of the Prashad and sacred fire and water to the Gods! Then she requested Kripa to sing a Bhajan.  
Kripa started singing this beautiful devotional song in her high-pitched sweet voice:

Tum Asha Vishwaas hamarey…..  


**Taat Maat tum Bandhu Braat ho  
Divas Raatri Sandhya Praat ho  
Deepak Surya Chandra Taarat mein  
Ho Ramaaaa  
Tum Jyoti-Prakash Humarey…  
Tum Aasha Vishwaas Humarey  
Tum Dharti Aakash humarey**

Now Angad had already woken up from sleep and was in the kitchen on the second floor getting a cool drink of water in his pajamas and vest when he heard a clear, sweet voice singing the lovely hymn sincerely and beautifully. He paused with the cold water bottle from the fridge in his hand, awestruck by the beauty of that sweet voice.

His steps led him automatically to the Puja Ghar a few doors away on the same floor. He stood at the door of the Puja Ghar, staring at Kripa singing the song, sitting side-turned to the door which was on one side of the room. Her eyes were closed with devotion as she poured her heart out into the song as she did with all her music. All the other family members in the room had their eyes closed too, rapt in the melodious voice of the pretty singer.

Angad stared with fascination at the girl he hated at first sight: WOWWW Yeh itna achha gaati hai?!….yeh toh Dadi ne kabhie nahin bataya?….she really has a sweet voice, however "sour and bitter" her nature is! And she sings with true feelings….shes really talented….he thought with a grudging yet genuine admiration!

Tum aasha vishwas hamarey  
Tum dharti aakash hamarey

Saanson mein tum aatey jaatey  
Ek tumhi se hain sab naatey  
Jeevan bankey har patjhad mein  
Ho Ramaaaaa  
Ek tumhi madhumaas hamarey  
Tum Aasha Vishwas humarey  
Tum Dharti Aakash humarey….

….

As Kripa finished the song, she opened her eyes and as if on cue turned to the door, perhaps feeling the pair of eyes staring at her in fascination. Her eyes met Angad's!  
For a few moments, time stood still as they gazed across the room at each other. Bold, intense light brown eyes pierced chocolate-brown velvety eyes in a secret message that even their conscious minds wouldn't admit or acknowledge. Kripa was lost in that bold, compelling gaze as if she had no will of her own.  
Suddenly, Dida started saying Harey Raam harey Raam 108 times, her eyes still closed and that jerked Kripa out of her spell. She looked away, her face flushed with sudden heat….she didn't know what had happened to her in those few minutes. The spell broke for Angad too as he looked away and moved quickly from the door before anybody saw him standing there, unbathed, unshaved, still in his pajamas, drinking water straight from a Springwater bottle.

_- -

**Part 5**

Kripa's bhajan had moved everyone in the Puja room and they raved about her singing.  
Naina gushed: Kripa, sachmuch tumhari awaaz mein toh jadoo hai….kitna achha gaati ho, tumhey toh professional singer ban-na chahiye…  
Dida added: Saakshaat Saraswati ki swaroop hai, jaisi awaaz, waisey gun"  
Dilip, Debu, Shibani all added their compliments. Kripa blushed a little and protested that she wasn't that great.

Dida told her: Agami (aaneywaley) Shukravaar ko Janmashtami ka Puja rakha hai….Jhoolan mein tu zaroor gaana gayegi aur Gayatri aur Shurjo ko bhi zaroor le aana….pados mein sabko bulaya hai…..aur tab tak teri pareeksha bhi toh khatam ho jayengey na?"

Kripa was still rather dazed and confused from her eye contact with Angad, she smiled absentmindedly and nodded. Dida and Naina tried to make her stay for breakfast but she refused, making excuses. She didn't want to meet Angad again at the breakfast table.

"Dida, please, aaj subah mujhey jaldi ghar jaana hai, nashta nahin kar sakti…..merey Gaaney ke Mastermoshai (teacher) aa rahey hain ek ghantey baad aur mujhey padhai bhi karni hai"

Theek hai, lekin prashad toh leti jaa…..Dida gave her the prashad of sandesh and fruits and asked her to come in the evening to chat with her.

Kripa's music teacher Shri Rudranath Bhattacharya arrived sharply at 10 A.M. He was an elderly gentleman, strict but gracious, in his 50s. He had been teaching Kripa Shastriya Sangeet (Indian Classical Music) since she was 7 years old. By now Kripa had mastered most of the Raagas and styles so he only came every Saturday morning nowadays to make her practice her scales.

He asked her if she had done Riyaaz ( Practice of musical scales) …..Kripa looked apologetic: Sorry Mastermoshai, padhai ki wajeh se time nahin mila….agley haftey se zaroor karoongi"

Mastermoshai scolded her in a stern voice: Kripa, mujhey tumsey yeh ummeed nahin thi…..tum aajkal sangeet charcha mein dhyaan nahin de rahi ho….yeh bahut buri baat hai…..tum toh mere sabsey gunee shishyaa ho, mujhey tumsey bahut ummeedein hain. Agley saal ki Sangeet Sammelan mein main chahta hoon tum hamarey gharaney se usmein hissa lo"

Kripa looked crestfallen and promised to practice harder for the Sammelan. It would be a great honor to represent her teacher's gharana at the Music Conference.

She started the practice as Masterji played the harmonium…..Sa ga ma ga sa pa dha ni pa ma ga….aaaa…aaa…aaa…her sweet mellifluous voice smoothly and effortlessly modulating up and down the scales, like a fast-flowing river of music.

Meanwhile Angad had finally bathed and shaved and had breakfast with his family. Dadi scolded him at the table for not showing up in the morning's Puja. He grinned sheepishly at her and promised to attend the Puja from next day.

Angad looked around curiously, expecting to see Kripa around. He thought she was a permanent fixture in his house since he had seen her twice already in 2 days. But she had left already…..he was relieved and disappointed at the same time….he didn't know why he felt that way? That morning when their eyes had met, he had felt a strange tightening in his chest…..he blew it away as gas from too much drinking the night before with his cousin Manek.

Then he went up to his room, and fiddled with his old guitar, trying to tune the strings. He had learned to play the guitar in his teens and could sing as well, mostly English and modern Hindi pop songs! He had quite a good voice although nothing exceptional. He had participated in College Fests as a singer and won several prizes as well as the adoration of his female co-eds, more for his good looks than his voice quality! After all, no girl can resist a handsome guy with a guitar!

And then he heard her voice again from the open window below his window. He went forward and looked downwards at her open window….a pink flowery curtain hung on both sides of the shutters, with window grills designed in flowery vines. Ahhha so that was Ms. Kripa Bose's room…..Interesting possibilities sprung up in his mind!

She was practicing her chords, aaaaa…aaaaaa….aaaaa….  
Then she started a classical song where the mukhda is repeated again and again in different variations of the raaga.

Angad's guitar-tuning was completely disrupted, he couldn't concentrate on it with Kripa's vocal practice going on so nearby, it sounded like it was coming from the next room, so close were the two houses.  
He gritted his teeth in frustration, tried to close his window but the modern fancy glass windows of Khanna House couldn't keep out the sounds of Kripa's vocal gymnastics.

He suddenly had a wicked idea, grinning widely…..he flung all the windows open on that side and turned on his Bose stereo speakers on. He put on a CD of Aerosmith…"Walk This Way/Talk This way…..just give me a Kiss" on FULL VOLUME, blasting the song right out of the room to his neighbour's house.

He stood at the window with a devilish grin on his face, waiting for Kripa to appear at the window. Soon enough, Kripa's song halted, she came to the window with a furious face and looked up to his window from where Rock music was blasting away at ear-splitting volume!

She saw him standing at his window…..he saw her and waved to her cheekily, grinning shamelessly.  
She frowned and glared angrily at him and closed her shutters with a loud bang.

Angad laughed triumphantly! YESS! SCORE ONE FOR ANGAD KHANNA…..KRIPA BOSE ONE DOWN!

The war had begun! He had won the first round. He pranced around the room pretend-playing his guitar like a Rockstar alongwith Aerosmith's CD!

walk this way, walk this way  
walk this way, walk this way  
walk this way, walk this way  
walk this way, walk this way  
just gimme a kiss  
like this!

schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this!

************************************************** ********** *****

Angad was in pretty good mood when he went for lunch to Calcutta Club with his cousins Manek and Anitah and friends Shabbir and Mannan. Mishti turned up soon enough dressed in a skin-fit black pants (to hide her widening backside) and a white and black striped halter-top which didn't suit her buxom figure at all. But she was under the impression that she looked gorgeous. She pulled up a chair next to Angad who was sipping a beer and munching on prawn balls sitting on the lawn overlooking the golf course!

HIII Angaaaaddd! She drawled in her most seductive tone, looking sideways at him….How ARE you? Its sooooo great that u are finally back from England. Toh bataao, how was Cambridge?  
Angad smiled politely at her, a little irritated by her obvious flirtation: Oh Hi, Mishti! Cambridge was Great! We had some fun times on our summer and winter breaks but the rest of the time it was just nose to the grind….work, work and more work"

Awww, poor you, Mishti caressed his cheek with her red talons…..All Work and No Play makes Jack a dull boy! Come on, tell us about your English girlfriends! Now don't tell me u didn't have any…..a handsome hunk like you" she huskily giggled.

Angad frowned, a little annoyed at her cloying attention and over-personal questions….  
No, I did date a few girls here and there but nothing serious…..he drawled in a bored voice. "YOU tell me hows your college-life here?"

Ohh don't even ask….Mishti shuddered in dramatic revulsion…..its sooo boring…how I wish Papa had allowed me to go to Oxford or Cambridge instead of rotting in dinky old Kol…..I hate it here….

Mishti conveniently left out the fact that she had been rejected by all the foreign universities as she was a B- student….certainly not Oxford level!  
Angad knew Mishti from when he had visited India 2 years ago during Christmas break….he had met her at his Bua's house. He vaguely suspected that his Bua and Manek were trying to set him up with Mishti to further their own agenda at the Patrika Offices. He wasn't very pleased that Mishti had turned up at the Club conveniently when he wanted to spend time with his friends.

Mannan leaned to Angad and said in a low tone when Mishti turned the other way to exchange society gossip with Anitah: "Yeh Ms. Zebra ko yahan kisney bulaya hai?  
Angad mumbled back: Manek ne…..wo log mujhey Mishti ke saath jodna chahtey hain"  
Mannan sniggered: Toh jud jaa, problem kis baat ki hai?

Angad whispered furiously: Are u crazy? I value my freedom….I don't want to get hitched right now…..a few more years and then I will think about marriage. And definitely not to this Ms. Zebra. He laughed derisively at the wannabe Ms. Kolkata.

Inspite of Mishti's cloying presence, Angad managed to spend a pleasant afternoon playing golf with Mannan and Shabbir and talking legal matters with Manek who was also a lawyer in Bhowanipur. Shabbir had to leave early as he had an emergency case in his Nursing-Home. He was a doctor who now owned a posh nursing-home in Ballygunge, with a thriving private practice….so he had hired other doctors who took care of the practice whereas he kept his own hours, enjoying golf, hanging around with old school friends like Angad and Mannan!

************************************************** ********** *****

When Angad returned home it was already dark, around eight. Just as he was entering his house, all the lights went out suddenly. Daaamn! Phir se Load-shedding! Yeh sheher kabhie nahin badlega…..Angad muttered under his breath.

Nobody was in sight….Bishuda, Komola, the maid, all had disappeared in the pitch-black darkness. The house had a power generator but he had no idea where the switch was. Angad lit up his cigarette lighter and following the flickering light, he shuffled into the kitchen, looking for a candle. Suddenly he bumped into a small, soft body: UFFFF , both exclaimed.

Kripa was in the kitchen, hunting for a candle too so she could go to the garage and turn on the generator ….Bishuda had gone to the stores and the maid had already left for the day!  
Startled by the sudden collision with a hard male frame, she pivoted around and gasped in shock…Angad was holding the lighter right in front of her face!

- -

**Part 6**

The lighter flickered between their faces. Startled eyes looked into intense ones! Mesmerized! He gazed into her wide, shocked eyes and then the lighter went off. Kripa gasped in fear at the darkness but he clicked the lighter on again. She looked at him again, eyes wide and questioning, ….he looked deep into her beautiful eyes, then his gaze moved down her sharp little nose, to her slightly parted, trembling lips…..he felt that tightening in his chest again. The lighter went off again, he clicked it on again.

CLATTTERR!

Kripa's nervous hand dropped the little torch she was holding on the floor. She bent to pick it up and he also bent down at the same time. Their heads collided hard: UFFFF…..Kripa exclaimed loudly with pain, touching her head….. Angad just gave a little grunt of pain.

Her hand had closed around the torch first but his hand suddenly caught hers. As his large, warm hand closed upon hers, she felt a tremor run deep through her, ..…she snatched her hand away instinctively and stood up….he picked up the torch and switched it on, shining it on the counter behind Kripa. He leaned against her, reaching behind her and opened the kitchen cabinet, taking out two candles. Kripa closed her eyes, her breath stuck in her throat at the closeness of his muscular chest to her face. She could smell the slightly musky smell of his sweat mixed with the cologne that he used. She trembled slightly, he felt her tremor against him and smiled slightly in the dark.

He fished out 2 candles from the cabinet and moved away from her. He lighted the candles with his lighter and silently handed one to Kripa and carried one himself. Then he gently asked her: Generator ka switch kahan hai?

Kripa quietly replied : Garage mein hai, main dikhati hoon" She led the way with the candle flickering in her hand as he followed her through a side door into the garage area. There was a huge red Honda generator sitting near a wall. The switch was high on the wall which Kripa couldn't have reached without a stepstool… he reached up easily and turned it on. The huge generator powered up with a thundering roar and started vibrating. The lights in the garage and house flickered once, twice and then came on.

Angad and Kripa both heaved relieved breaths. Sweat beads covered their foreheads and upper lips, whether from the heat or something else they didn't know.  
They returned to the kitchen. Angad asked her: Ghar ke sab kahan hain?  
Kripa started making tea on the gas stove: Dadi upar apney kamrey mein hain ….Chhutki bhi wahan hai….Chachu aur Kaku abhi tak kaam se wapas nahin aaye, Chachi aur Kakima New Market gaye hain…aur Bishu Da dukaan gaye hain mithai laaney"

He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed across his broad chest, looking at her flushed face bending over the stove, avoiding his eyes. She was wearing a light yellow salwar, her hair tied up in a bun had come loose, a few thick, wavy strands hanging on her red face. He had a strong urge to remove the strands from her face and pin them behind her tiny, shell-like ears with the small gold earrings hanging from them.

Kripa politely asked : Tum chai peeogey? Main Dida ke liye bana rahi thi…  
Angad accepted : Haan kyun nahin? (in his mind he added: Let me taste your tea too)

Kripa got busy making tea in the saucepan, feeling his bold eyes on her, getting flustered and confused again: Why is he staring at me? Pehley ladki dekha nahin kya? Kal tak toh mujhey ghar se nikaal raha tha aur ab aisey ghoor raha hai jaisey mujhey pehley dekha hi nahin"

He was enjoying her embarassment at being alone in the kitchen with him…..he wanted to stretch out this moment for all it was worth.  
So Kripa, tum kahan padhti ho? Kya padhti ho?  
Kripa looked up at him, startled by his sudden interest in her studies: Kaun? Main? Main Lady Brabourne College mein 2nd Year History Honors student hoon.  
Oh really? Phir toh tum Mishti Chatterjee ko jaanti hogi? Shes a third year student... I think.  
Kripa grimaced slightly: Haan, Of course! Mishti ko kaun nahin jaanta…she smiled a little mockingly. Angad saw her sarcasm and laughed …..hmmmm so she doesn't like Mishti either. Cant blame her…..

His eyes checked out her petite, slender yet curvaceous body…..expertly tracing the curves under the loose salwar suit. Very interesting….lagta hai Didimoni ke kapdon ke neechey Shakira chhupi huyi hai….he thought wickedly.

Kripa couldn't stand his insolent looks anymore. She turned around and asked him with one hand on her waist: Why are you staring at me?  
He muttered in his mind: Dekh raha hoon ke Dadi aur Mom ne mere liye kaisi ladki pasand kee hai.  
But aloud he said: Main dekh raha hoon ke Dadi tumhey itna pasand kyun karti hai? Aakhir kya special hai jo Dadi, Mom aur baaki sab tumhari itni tareef kartey hain….kyunki main jaanta hoon tum asliyat mein kaisi ho…

Her face reddened with anger now, she looked haughtily at him: Kyun? kaisi hoon main? What do u mean by that?  
Angad chuckled: Tum kaisi ho? Rude, stuck-up, quarrelsome, aur sunna chahti ho?  
Aur tum? Kripa challenged him angrily: Tum kaun se farishtey ho? Arrogant, rude,callous, badmizaaz, sab gun hain tum mein bhi….

He threw back his head and laughed loudly: Chalo, at least hum dono mein kuchh baatein toh common hain….rude, arrogant, jhagda karney mein maahir….  
Kripa's anger cooled a little and she smiled slightly, handing him a cup of tea: At least you are honest sometimes…..that's very rare in a lawyer…..with that biting parting shot, she sailed out of the kitchen, carrying the tea-tray upstairs to Dadi's room.  
Angad stared, speechless and fuming, after her departing back. "That girl has some nerve…..insulting me in my own house!"

Score One for Kripa Bose! Equal points now!

************************************************** ********** *********

Kripa dressed with special care for Puja on Sunday morning….she needed to be ready in battle gear to meet her adversary in that house. She wore an orange tangail sari and left her hair open as it was still wet from her weekly shampoo. She didn't realize that she looked like a little flame of beauty in that bright sari, which brought out the glow in her creamy complexion!

Angad got up bright and early, bathed, shaved and reported to the Puja room dressed in a crisp, white kurta-pajama set. He looked amazingly handsome in the dazzling white kurta.  
Dadi was delighted to see him attend the prayers: Aa gaya beta? Ahaha….kitna sundar hai mera pota….bilkul raajkumar jaisa lag raha hai….aa mere paas baith!

Kripa came in with karpoor (Puja incense) and crushed sandal paste from the kitchen…..Angad looked up at her and froze! She looked absolutely adorable….the orange sari made her beauty glow like a blazing garden of bright flowers. This was the first time he was seeing her in a sari with her hair open, falling in gentle waves around her pretty, innocent face. He was enchanted! No wonder Dadi was eager to make her his bride….he was quite impressed. This is going to be interesting, he thought with a grin. He wouldn't have to go far now to find beauty, sundarta toh ab apney ghar mein hi mil jayegi..….his heart thudded with a strangely thrilling sensation! A mixture of excitement and anticipation. Of desire and delight. Of the challenge of taming the little shrew!

Kripa felt his bold eyes devouring her…..she reddened a little, refusing to meet his eyes and see the look in them….the look which might weaken her stole a glance at his handsome face…..he looked so different and fresh this morning in the white kurta…..almost like the Prince that Dida called him! She sat down on the other side of Dida so he wouldn't have a good view of her and started making the garlands for Lord Krishna and Goddess Durga.

Harshini came in with her mother and jumped onto Kripa's lap: Kripa Dii, tum kitni sundar lag rahi ho….she hugged Kripa's neck affectionately. Kripa kissed her cheeks: Tu bhi bahut sundar lag rahi hai (Harshini was wearing a little pink ghagra set)… Chal ab mujhey help kar …yeh mala pehna de Maa Durga ko…..aur yeh Krishna Thakur ko….Harshini obediently followed her instructions. Angad looked on humorously…..[lagta hai Chhutki bhi iski fan hai….iss Kripa ne toh sab par jadoo kar diya hai]

Soon Naina, Dilip and Debu also joined them and Dadi began the Puja….today was a Laxmi Puja so it went on for quite long.

Angad was getting hungry and impatient. He couldn't even see Kripa clearly as Dadi sat in the middle. He managed to slide back a little so at least he got a view of her cute back and the creamy skin of her bare waist showing between the orange blouse and sari. He had an intense urge to pinch that soft skin…..  
Da**! Puja room mein baithkar itney burey khayal kyun aa rahey hain mujhey?

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Dadi's scripture reading but Kripa's pretty face flashed in front of his closed eyes. He opened them with a jerk and looked at her back again. "What was there about this girl that was drawing him to her? It wasn't just beauty, he had seen many gorgeous girls in his life….it certainly wasn't her nature….she annoyed and frustrated him ….then what was it? His logical mind couldn't pinpoint the exact reason of her attraction.

Finally the Puja was over. Kripa tried to escape after taking the prashad but Dida and Naina were adamant, she had to stay for breakfast: Nahin Kripa, aaj hum tumhara koi bahana nahin sunengey…aaj Sunday hai, tum hamarey saath breakfast karogi! Naina said in a tone of final authority.

Kripa shifted warily on her feet like a bird poised for flight….. feeling Angad's eyes on her throughout the Puja had unnerved her. Now she would have to face him at the breakfast table too.  
As they went to the dining-room, Angad suddenly bent near her ear and whispered: Are you afraid of me? Why do you want to run away home to Mama?

She turned to him with an angry retort but kept quiet when she saw the teasing light dancing in his wicked eyes. She muttered sarcastiically under her breath, so only he could hear: Main kyun tumsey daroon? Kya tum koi sher ho ya Mafia Don jo main tumsey daroon? Don't give yourself too much credit"

At the table, he deliberately sat across from her and kept on gazing at her. Naina had made Aloo parathas for breakfast with salty lassi and laddoos. A typical Punjabi breakfast.

Angad gobbled down 4 parathas and 2 huge laddoos within a few minutes. Kripa stared at him open-mouthed. "Heyy, what are u looking at? Hum Punjabis aisey hi khaatey hain….how do u like our style of food? Are you missing your Luchis? He asked her teasingly.  
Kripa made a haughty face: For your information, yeh mera yahan pehla nashta nahin hai…aur haan, mujhey aloo ke parathey luchi se bhi zyada pasand hain…khaskar jab Chachi unhey banati hain"

Naina reached out and patted Kripa's hand affectionately…..Angad mocked her in a low tone : Lagta hai tumhey har Punjabi cheez pasand hai" Kripa looked up sharply at his comment, he winked at her and smiled.  
She reddened with anger and embarassment and looked away. Dilip and Debu were busy talking about current lawsuits but Naina, Shibani and Dadi noticed the tension between the two young people at the table.

Kripa somehow gulped down a paratha, drank half the lassi, made a face, added sugar and had the rest. Then she got up from the table and told the elders she had to leave. But Harshini wouldn't let her go….Pleeeaaase Kripa Di, mere saath Carrom khelney chalo na…pleease, aaj meri chhutti hai aur zyada homework bhi nahin, please please please..…

Kripa couldn't deny the little girl….Harshu dragged her by her arm to the living room on the second floor and took out the carrom board. Kripa soon got busy in a lively game of carrom with Chhutki. Suddenly a shadow fell on the board….Angad in his deep voice: May I join you ladies?

Harshini jumped up and down with excitement: Haan haan, please, Dadabhai (older brother) tum meri team mein khelo, Kripa di always mujhey hara deti hai…  
"Sure thing, Kiddo…..main bhi dekhta hoon Kripa Di tumhey kaisey haraati hai….main jo aa gaya hoon, ab toh hamari jeet hogi." he looked arrogantly self-confident as he said that.

Angad sat down beside Chhutki, facing Kripa, who made a face and tried to get up and leave. "Kahan jaa rahi ho, mujhsey haarney se darti ho?" He challenged her, she glared at him…he gazed back steadily, his brown leonine eyes glinting with a more meaningful challenge as it met hers.  
She reddened but sat down quietly and took the hitter in her hand, choosing white counters against his black!

************************************************** ********** *************

**Part 7**

Angad and Kripa got engrossed in the game….it wasn't just a game to them, it was a war of egos and attitudes. Harshini cheered on for both of them, she couldn't take sides, she loved both of them.

Angad arranged the white and black discs in the center….he asked Kripa to play first. What Angad didn't know was that Kripa was quite an expert carrom player, having played that game from childhood with her cousins and friends. She was more into indoor sports while Angad had always played outdoor sports.

Kripa went first….she kneeled down in front of carrom board on the table and took position with the striker carefully, she hit her first white disc straight into the pocket….  
SCORE….she grinned and rubbed her hands excitedly to wipe the sweat, then played again and again….she pocketed four discs in a row before she finally missed.

Yayyy, Kripa di got 4 points…yelled Chhutki happily…Dadabhai now its ur turn"  
Kripa looked triumphantly at Angad as if saying : Beat that now…  
Angad looked calculatingly at her…..he had underestimated Kripa's skill in the game!

He mused, [ Achha, toh yeh baat hai, Ms. Kripa yahan ki Carrom champion hain,…. theek hai…..dekhtey hain kaun jeet ta hai ]…..his eyes challenged hers boldly.

He announced loudly : Jeetney waley ko koi inaam milna chahiye….is that agreed upon?  
Harshini yelled: Yes yes, we will win and get the prize, right Dadabhai?  
Angad gave a piercing look at Kripa: Sure we will, Chhutki!  
Kripa flushed and pursed her lips angrily…..  
Angad got down on his knees too and started hitting the counters….he hit 3, then missed the 4th one.

Oh nooo, Harshini wailed…..we got 3 points, Kripa Di is winning.  
Angad reassured her: Just wait and watch Kiddo, abhi bhi game baaki hai, dekho main tumharey Kripa Di ko kaisey harata hoon….he gleefully rubbed the striker in his palms before passing it on to an increasingly angry Kripa.

Kripa wiped the striker on her sari as if rubbing off his foul touch and then started playing again….as she bent on the carromboard with great concentration, her long, dark hair fell in waves over the board. She removed the unruly strands behind her ears with one hand, but they fell forward again. Angad gazed, fascinated, at the dark clouds of hair framing her beautiful, flushed face…..he leaned forward slightly so his nose almost touched her bent head. He inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo…..smelled like jasmine…and the sweet sandalwood perfume of her body. He felt intoxicated…he lost his concentration and when his turn came, all he could think about was that pretty face in front of him. Kripa had hit 3 more tokens, he could only hit 2 in a row. Angad was steadily losing to Kripa.

Harshini wailed again: Dadabhai yeh kya hai? Aap toh haar rahey hain….Kripa Di phir se jeet rahi hai….  
Angad comforted her in a confidential whisper: Don't worry, Kid! Ab dekhti jaa main kaisey isey harata hoon.  
He bent towards Kripa and whispered in a low tone which only Kripa could hear: Kabhie kabhie haarney mein bhi mazaa aata hai"

She looked up sharply at him, and blushed at the look in his eyes. Now SHE lost her concentration. Flustered and confused by his teasing, flirting looks and comments, she missed the 2nd one in her next turn. She quietly passed it on to Angad.  
Angad placed the striker at an angle and hit another of his black ones right into the pocket. YESSS! He exclaimed, grinning widely.  
But Kripa had seen him use wrong tactics: NO NO, she yelled, you cheated, you cheated.  
What do u mean I cheated? He asked belligerenly.  
You placed the striker outside the line…..yeh to cheating ho gayi, that's not allowed in rules.  
Angad haughtily demanded: Prove it! Saabit kar do ke mainey cheating kiya hai…  
Kripa argued furiously: Yeh tumhari adaalat nahin ke tum jo jee mein aaye karo aur saabit mujhey hi karna padey….main nahin kheloongi tumharey saath….I quit"

She got up angrily and started walking away…..he grabbed her hand suddenly from the back, stopping her. She gasped and looked back in anger. He smiled charmingly at her: Please baith jaao! Okay, I wont cheat….you get an extra turn for my mistake this time"  
She sat down again, trembling inside at the touch of his warm hand on her wrist but she was damned if she would show how much his touch had affected her.

Kripa now had only one disc to hit as there are a total of 9 discs per contestant. But she would have to pocket the red queen before she could win. She moved sideways in the right position and pointed the striker towards the red queen. Just as she hit it, Angad sneezed loudly, making her hand shake violently and her target missed.

Kripa was furious….WHY DID YOU DO THAT? That is so LOW! She fumed at him  
Kyaa? Mainey kya kiya? Angad acted ignorant, Mujhey chheenk aa jaye toh main kya karoon?  
Kripa looked disgusted at him….he again said in a low tone which Chhutki couldn't hear: All is Fair in Love and War, Sweetheart!  
Kripa gnashed her teeth : I am not your sweetheart!  
Agreed, you are not sweet at all and you are not in my heart" Angad chuckled wickedly.  
Tumhey theek se khelna nahin aata toh kheltey kyun ho? Kripa asked him furiuosly.  
Tumhey haarney se itna darr kyun lagta hai? Angad retorted.  
Main haarney se nahin darrti….but I cant tolerate cheaters!  
Toh mujhey cheating ke liye jail kyun nahin bhej deti?….he teased her, grinning shamelessly.  
Kripa was too angry now to talk anymore….she kept silent and played her last 9th disc and got up to leave.

Angad caught her hand again: Sorry sorry! Ab aur tang nahin karoonga…come on, you get another turn to hit the queen. Kripa missed again as she was too upset with him.

He took hold of the striker and pocketed the red queen in no time….then he hit all his remaining discs, winning the game. Harshini was jubilant at his win and jumped up with a Hooray, but she saw Kripa's tearful face and quitened down. She went to Kripa and hugged her: I am sorry, Kripa Di….Dadabhai ko cheat nahin karna chahiye tha"

Kripa looked sideways at Angad: Your Dadabhai will always win by fair means or foul, yahi toh unka pesha bhi hai na?  
Angad looked up sharply at her taunt, but then he grinned and asked: Toh ab mera prize kahan hai?  
Kripa looked warily at him, wondering what he would ask for….he stared at her naturally pink lips and slowly drawled: Abhi rehney do, waqt aaney par maang loonga.  
The look in his eyes and the way he said that made her blush suddenly. She got up, mumbled goodbye to Harshini and ran out of the room.

Angad grinned widely in delight: Score one for Angad again!

************************************************** ********** *****

That evening, Kripa got caught up in her studies so she couldn't come for Dida's foot massage. She kept her window closed so she wouldn't have to see Angad's room or his window and be distracted. As it is, his devilishly handsome face kept on appearing in her thoughts as she fumed and raged in frustration: I will beat you at your own game, Angad Khanna….tum apney aapko bahut hoshiyaar samajhtey ho na, main bhi tumhey dikha doongi ke asliyat mein akal kiskey paas hai"

Monday to Thursday, Kripa was busy with her first semester exams. She and Aailyah "mugged" their notes frantically during lunch hour and she didn't get any time to confide in her best friend about Angad's behavior.

She couldn't even go to Dida's Puja room every morning. Dida and everybody missed her there. Angad's eyes searched for her every morning, then Champa Di came over on Tuesday with malpoas for the Khanna family that Gayatri had made and sent for them.

When Dadi and Naina enquired about Kripa, she said: Baba rey, Kripa didimoni toh itna padh rahi hai ke egg-jam mein fasht hi aayegi iss baar….  
Angad quickly asked her when Kripa's egg-jam would be over. He was missing his pretty little punching bag and her spirited retorts!

On Thursday evening, finally Kripa's exams were over and she was free to come over for Dida's hot oil treatment. As soon as she came in, she rushed to the kitchen and heated up the garlic oil. She put her dupatta around the hot handle and was just stepping out of the kitchen when she bumped straight into Angad again, who was coming in right at that moment to get a Coke bottle from the fridge. The hot oil splashed out and burned Kripa's wrist and arm!  
OMAAAGO…..  
She cried out in pain as the burning hot oil singed her delicate skin!

SH*T! Angad swore loudly, grabbed her left hand at once, pulled her into the kitchen and held her burnt hand under the cold water in the sink. She sobbed in agony with the burning pain on her wrist and arm. He held her hand in the cold water till the pain subsided a little from the coldness.

Tum dekhkar nahin chal sakti? He asked angrily, concern and regret clouding his face!  
Tum kyun hamesha mujhey dhakka detey ho? Tum dekhkar kyun nahin chaltey? She sobbed in pain.

Lagta hai hamari kismet mein sirf collisions hi likha hai….he said with dry humor.  
Kripa also realized the weirdness of the whole situation….how they managed to collide everytime from their very first meeting when he had almost run her over with his car.  
She started smiling through her pain. He looked at her face and grinned widely: Ab dard kaisa hai?  
Thoda achha hai…..lekin bahut jal raha hai….she drew in a hissing breath as it started hurting again.

Thehro yahan….he ordered her to stay and left the kitchen…he returned with a tube of Burnol cream and took her arm in his hand again. He carefully applied the ointment on the burns….he felt very bad that he had scarred her beautiful skin.

He bent down and blew air softly on the large burn marks on the skin of her inner wrist and arms. She trembled with a sudden sensation as his warm breath touched her skin. Inspite of the burning pain, she felt the hot air he blew on her skin. Angad felt her tremor and smiled slightly….he blew air gently again….she felt a strange sensation deep inside her….she snatched her hand away.

Kya hua? Bahut dard ho raha hai kya? He asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
Nahin, ab main theek hoon….she looked down, refusing to meet his soul-piercing eyes.  
Im sorry! He bent closer to her, peering into her downcast face…..agli baar please yahan aaney se pehley mujhey phone kar dena…I will be ready with my motion sensor so I don't crash with you again.  
Kripa looked up angrily at his mocking tone: Haan, aur main bhi ab se armor pehenkar aaoongi….you are a walking disaster for me.

Angad laughed loudly …he handed her the Burnol tube: yeh le jaao, ghar mein lagati rehna, phir jaldi theek ho jayogi. I am sorry to scar your lovely skin…he took her hand again and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. Kripa snatched her hand away from him and ran out of the kitchen, breathless suddenly.  
She went to Dida's room quickly, safe territory away from the deadly danger of the devilish man who was a threat to both her physical and emotional security.

**Part 8**

The next day was Janamashtami, the festival celebrating the Birth of Lord Krishna! Dadi had invited all her friends in the neighbiurhood as well as all her extended family to join in the celebrations. The big Hall-Ghar (Living-Room) downstairs had been cleared of furniture and decorated with garlands of marigold. Lord Krishna's large bronze Jhoola (crib/swing) had pride of place in the room, surrounded by little dolls depicting the scenes from the birth of Krishna to his childhood years in Gokul. All the Puja thalis had been made ready beforehand, in front of the idol, with sweets, incense, flowers and fruits offerings.

Kripa came with her parents, dressed in a pale pink South-silk sari with a dark blue and gold border, matching silk blouse and light gold jewelry. Her hair had been pinned in a twisted bun with a few strands left loose for the carefully careless look. Gayatri went to help Naina and Shibani in the kitchen while Shurjo went to chat with Dilip and Debu in their office/study room downstairs. The 3 ladies chatted and discussed about their respective children. Gayatri was really eager to meet Angad. Kripa had been surprisingly tight-lipped and reluctant to discuss Angad at home.

To every question she would give short replies: G: Angad kaisa hai? K: Theek hai… G: Dikhney mein kaisa hai? K: Theek hai….G: Angad se tuney baat kee? K: Haan kee.. This had made Gayatri even more curious to meet Angad!

Kripa and Dadi stood near the main door alongwith Dilip-Debu and Shurjo as the guests began to arrive in the evening. They greeted the guests politely with folded hands. Soon Damini arrived at her maayka, fashionably late, accompanied by her daughter Anitah and son, Manek. Anitah was rather an empty-headed girl whose only aim in life was to find a rich husband. So she was constantly after Angad's friend Mannan, who belonged to a wealthy business family. Manek was a lawyer like Angad but he was a thin, shifty-eyed, crafty looking man, who epitomized the crooked lawyer.

It was almost time for the Puja. But Angad was nowhere to be seen. Dida took Kripa aside and requested her: Kripaa, zara Angad ko toh bulakar le aana, na jaaney kya kar raha hai….ghar mein sab mehmaan aa gaye hain, pata nahin abhi tak neechey kyun nahin aaya?  
Kripa was reluctant to call him: Dida, aap please Bishuda ko bhej deejiye na…ya Anita ko…..  
Dida said: Bishu baahar lights laga raha hai….aur Anitah ki bus mein nahin ke wo Angad ko neechey laa sakey…..yeh kaam toh tujhey hi karna padega, usey jaakar bol sab uska intezaar kar rahey hain"

Kripa muttered under her breath: Jaisey wo meri baat kitni sunta hai….but she obediently went upstairs, rather unwillingly. Although she had never seen Angad's room, she had a good idea where it was located as it was directly above her bedroom window. She knocked on the door …no response….she knocked louder again….still no response…she opened the unlocked door and went in slowly. Angad sat on his bed, his back to the door, huge amplifier headphones on his head covering his ears, guitar in hand, listening to some music on his music system.

ANGAD…..she called out to him…..obviously he couldn't hear as he had the headphones on…..listening to some loud music on his Bose stereo. His head was nodding, his feet tapping with the rhythm ….he was still wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, not yet dressed for the Puja. ANGAAAD….Kripa yelled as loudly as she could, then she went inside the room…he was still unaware of her presence, didn't turn or respond. Kripa got mad at him…..what a callous, inconsiderate man he was…... there was Janmashtami Puja being held in his own house and he was here in his room, listening to Rock music, still dressed in jeans! In a fit of anger, Kripa marched forward to his stereo and turned the volume knob all the way down.

Angad sprang up from the bed, throwing the headphones off and turned around: WHAT THE HELL? He saw Kripa standing by the stereo with an exasperated face.  
TUMNEY VOLUME KYUN OFF KIYA? He blasted her at the top of his voice: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY STEREO? IS GHAR MEIN KISIKO YEH PERMISSION NAHIN HAI KE MERE CHEEZON KO HAATH LAGAYE….TUM HOTI KAUN HO? KYA KAR RAHI HO YAHAN MERE KAMREY MEIN?

Kripa was dumbfounded…..she didn't understand why he would get sooo mad at her just because she had turned down the stereo volume. She stuttered : Per main…main toh tumhey neechey Puja mein bulaney aayi thi….tumhey meri awaaz sunayi nahin dee isliye….

Angad belligerently advanced towards her : TOH KYA? Poorey ghar ko apna samajh rakha hai? LISTEN! He shook a finger at her: Ghar ke doosrey kamron mein tumhari jo marzi aaye karo, BUT MY ROOM IS OFF LIMITS, UNDERSTAND?

Kripa was shaking with fury by now: YOUR ROOM..YOUR THINGS, YOU YOU YOU, ITS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU? DOOSRON KA KHAYAL HAI BHI TUMHEY? DIDA NE SUBAH SE UPVAAS RAKHA HAI, CHACHI NE BHI…TUMHEY USSEY KYA? JAB TAK PUJA KHATAM NAHIN HOTI, WO ANNAJAL GRAHAN NAHIN KARENGEY (wont eat or drink) ….TUMHEY USSEY KOI FARAK NAHIN PADTA….LEKIN MUJHEY PADTA HAI… She became tearful with her hurt feelings:  
Main iss ghar ki koi nahin hoon, lekin yahan sab mujhsey bahut pyar kartey hain, isliye main unki parwaah karti hoon, lekin tum unkey pyar ka matlab kya samjhogey? Tumhey to sirf apni padi hai….Dadi ya apni Maa ke baarey mein tum kyun sochogey….tum baithey raho apni music system ke saath…main Dida ko bol doongi tum Puja mein nahin aa saktey….tum busy ho….

She turned to go, then turned back again to face Angad who was looking shame-faced at her: Aur haan, I am very sorry for touching your precious stereo….aaj ke baad main tumhari kisi bhi cheez ko haath nahin lagaoongi….  
Tears were streaming down her beautiful face now….Angad felt like a heel, like a worm for shouting at her without reason…she had only come to call him downstairs for the Puja….he rushed after her calling out: Kripaaa , I am sorry…..but she ran down the corridor to the stairs and below! She quickly ran into a bathroom, wiped her tears and fixed her face, then she went downstairs and told Dida that Angad was busy with something and would come down later.  
Dida looked suspiciously at Kripa's red eyes: Kya usney tujhsey kuchh kaha? Tu ro rahi hai kya?  
Nahin toh, Kripa smiled widely in a forced grin: shayad agarbatti ke dhuaan se aankhen laal ho gayi"  
Dida patted her cheek: Tu theek se jhooth bhi nahin bol sakti….achha chal, ab Puja shuru karni hai…

Meanwhile Angad stood in his room, feeling guilty for blasting Kripa and making her cry….he drew an exasperated hand through his already tousled hair: Why does Kripa bring out the worst in me? Why do I always lose my temper with her ? His heart was aching with a strange pain as he remembered her tearful face!

Angad was usually charming and gallant with other women but something about Kripa always brought out the Devil in him. He quietly went into his bathroom, took a shower, came out and put on a dark blue Kurta Pajama with fancy embroidery on the front. He gelled back his hair, and looking like a dashing Kalyug ka Krishan he went downstairs to the Hall-ghar where the Puja had already started.

All the guests and family members were sitting in a half-circle around Bhagwaan Krishna's jhoola. The Priest was chanting mantras and offering ghee in the Holy fire, he was ringing his little bell and the whole room was cloudy with incense and karpur smoke.  
Angad's eyes searched for a pink sari with blue border. There she was, sitting in the front row between Gayatri and his Mom…..her graceful neck was revealed by her pinned-up hair, a thin gold necklace gracing it, long gold earrings hanging from her shell-like ears, kissing her neck. He suddenly wished he could take the place of those dangling earrings. Her neck looked very kissable! His pulse suddenly started pounding: Oh GOD! Not AGAIN…..such feelings during Puja! He drew in a deep breath and looked away….he saw Manek and Anitah sitting on one side. Manek waved at him and gestured him to sit near them….Angad went and sat close to them.

He and Manek talked in low hushed tones throughout the Puja. Dadi looked back once to see if he had come, her still sharp eyes spotted him in his blue kurta and she smiled with secret satisfaction. Sending Kripa upstairs had worked….in both ways!

After the Puja and Aarti were done, the priest called everyone to do anjali (flower offering to God alongwith chants of mantras)…..everybody stood up and took fresh cut flowers from the priest. Kripa went around the room with the metal basket of flowers offering it to everybody for the Anjali. When she stood in front of Angad, she didn't look up….she quietly handed him some flowers from the basket…he took them from her in his upturned palm….as she passed him, he bent low near her ears and softly said: Im sorry, Kripa. His warm breath touched her neck, she flushed and quickly moved away from him. Manek's sharp eyes noticed the interaction….he looked assessingly at both of them….hmmmmm…. in dono ke beech kuchh khichdi pak rahi hai!

Angad looked at Kripa's departing back with a longing, puppy-dog expression. Shes really mad at me, meri taraf dekh bhi nahin rahi….he followed Kripa around as she distributed the flowers and then went back in front to her spot between Gayatri and Naina. Angad went and stood right behind her. She was very much aware of his presence behind her….the back of her neck which he could see clearly started reddening….was she blushing or was she angry?….. He wondered.

The Anjali started…..after the mantras were read out, devotees started throwing the flowers on the throne of Lord Krishna. Angad threw his flowers one by one on Kripa. Her eyes were still closed. When the third flower fell on her, she looked back angrily at him, frowning, glaring at him. He scrunched his nose cutely, held his ears in his hands and mouthed "SORRY" …..she smiled at last, she couldn't help it….the stern lawyer begging her for mercy….her ego was tickled at the thought!  
Aaahhaa she smiled…..he was jubilant, he grinned widely…"ladki hansi, toh iska matlab phansi"  
She looked so lovely in the baby pink silk sari…..her creamy skin was glowing baby pink too. Again he felt things he shouldn't feel!

After the Puja was over, everybody sat down again and Dida requested Kripa to sing bhajans. Everybody in the area knew about Kripa's singing talent as she sang in Durga Puja functions as well. Kripa started singing with her eyes closed…..her attention was slightly wavering as Angad was sitting directly behind her, staring at her back. But Kripa was a practised performer, she could keep her feelings aside and sing inspite of such attractive distractions.  
She sang this famous Meera bhajan in her clear, sweet voice…..Angad was mesmerized from the first note:

Mere toh Giridhar Gopala doosro na koi:

Mere toh giridhar gopal, dusro nahi koi,  
Jake sar mor mukut, mero pati soi.

ansuvan jal seench seench, prem bel boyi,  
ab toh bel fail gayi, aanand fal hoyi.

taat maat bhraat bandhu, aapno na koyi,  
chaad gayi kul ki kaan ka karihe koyi.

chunari ke kiye took, odhli liloyi,  
moti munge utaar, ban maala poyi.

When she finished singing, everybody in the room praised her loudly, and asked her to sing more bhajans….Dida asked her to sing her favorite song:

Yashomati Maiya se boley Nandlala  


**Yashomati maiya se bole Nandalala:  
Radha kyu gori? Mai kyu kala?**

Boli musakati maiya, lalana ko bataya:  
kali andhiyari adhi-rata me tu aya.  
Ladla kanhaiyaa mera hooo  
Ladla kanhaiya mera kali kamli wala  
Isiliye kaala….

Yashomati maiya se bole Nandalala:  
Radha kyu gori? Mai kyu kala?  
Boli musakati maiya: suna, mere pyare, (2X)  
gori-gori Radhika ke naina kajara re.  
kale nainovali ne aisa jadu dala,  
isi lie kala. Yashomati... .

Yashomati maiya se bole Nandalala:  
Radha kyun gori? Main kyun kala?

Angad and everybody else listened to Kripa's sweet voice in a trance….Angad felt his nerve-ends react to her melodious voice...he got goosebumps…..shes so talented, she should be a professional singer, he thought with amazed admiration!

*** To be continued…Janmashtami episode….in a hurry now , have 2 go to work…***

- -

**Part 9**

Just as Kripa was ending her second bhajan, Mishti sauntered in casually, fashionably late, wearing a black Kurti and pants. She had been invited by Damini, who was planning her alliance with Angad! Mishti heard the ending part of Kripa's song and the admiring comments of her listeners in the Puja room.

Mishti made a catty face: What a typical middle-class BONG! Wearing saris, singing bhajans! She sneered mentally at Kripa. Then her eyes fell on Angad, sitting right behind Kripa. She pounced on Angad, literally trampling the devotees who sat in the middle of her way to her target!

ANGAAAD, she called in her loud, aggressive voice: Sorry, mujhey der ho gayi, wo meri nails ki appointment thi Shenaz Beauty Parlor mein, isliye ..….she said, looking superciliously at Kripa's short, unpainted nails.

Kripa had turned around at her loud, brash entry, she grimaced slightly: OH NOO, yeh Mishti yahan kaisey aa gayi? Now she will show off the whole time" Angad looked at Kripa, then Mishti and smiled sardonically. He understood their mutual dislike.

Mishti grabbed Angad's arm, tugging it: Chalo Angad, hum baahar jaakar baat kartey hain….her red talons digging into Angad's forearm. Dadi looked back with an irritated look at Mishti's brassy, aggressive behavior, disturbing the decorum of the Puja room.

Angad…..tum aajkal Club mein kyun nahin aatey? Mishti complained as soon as they stepped out into the Hall.  
Angad made a bored face: Roz roz Club jaana mujhey achha nahin lagta (to tell the truth he would rather spend his time tuning his guitar, listening to music and teasing Kripa occasionally)

Kripa had started singing the popular devotional chorus,: Om Jai Jagdish Harey" leading the devotees in the chorus. She was singing each antara and the others were repeating it after her.

Angad couldn't resist her sweet voice, he stood at the door of the Puja room, gazing at her sing the bhajan.  
Mishti followed him like a leech: Tumhey yeh sab bhajan wajan achhey lagtey hain? She asked sneering at Kripa.  
Angad looked annoyed at her: I like all kinds of music as long as it sounds good. Kripa is a really good singer" Mishti saw him staring at Kripa and silently seethed with jealousy.

The puja was finally over…Dadi, Naina and Shibani started distributing the sweets and prashad amongst the guests and devotees, with Gayatri and Kripa also helping them.

As Gayatri brought the prashad tray to Angad and Mishti, Naina came forward and introduced her to her son: Gayatri, yeh hai mera beta, Angad, …Angad, yeh Kripa ki maa hain, tumhari Gayatri Chachi"

Angad bent down and touched Gayatri's feet : Namastey Auntie" he said politely.

She was delighted with his good manners: (kitna shareef ladka hai…London mein chaar saal rehkar bhi apney sanskar nahin bhoola)….she raised her hand to his head and blessed him: Jeetey raho, Beta! Mujhey Chachi kaho….meri Maa aur tumhari Dadi bachpan ki sahelian thi, isliye hum tumharey rishtedaar jaisey hi hain samjho"

Gayatri turned to Naina : Bahut sundar hai tumhara beta, ekdum raajkumar jaisa"  
She liked Angad's clean-shaved, handsome face and charming smile.

Angad grinned sheepishly, rather shyly.

Gayatri asked him: Beta, tum Sunday ko free ho na?  
Angad: Haan chachi, per kyun?  
Gayatri: Toh Sunday ko tum apney parivaar ke saath hamarey ghar Lunch per aa rahey ho, theek hai?  
Angad grinned in delight: Zaroor, chachi! I would love to go to your house! ( I would love to see Kripa's room better than whats visible from my window, he added in his mind)  
He glanced at kripa who was distributing prashad nearby, she looked back at him, their eyes met, he winked at her, she frowned at him and turned away.

Mishti was getting impatiently jealous of all the attention Kripa and her mother were getting. She pulled Angad away and Manek and Anitah also joined them as the four of them started chatting in the Hallway. Kripa looked at them out of the corner of her eyes.

Dinner was soon served buffet style in the large Dining-room. It was a strange mixture of Punjabi and Bengali Pure vegetarian dishes made specially for the puja without onions or garlic. Mung-dal khichdi, puris, aloo-gobi, stuffed baingan, Dhokar dalna (fried dal vadas in curry) and Paneer dalna.

Mishti grabbed Angad's arm again, commenting loudly: Yeh sab hum kaisey khayengey…come on lets go to Pizza Hut on Camac Street!  
Dadi overheard Mishti and came forward, she told Angad in a stern voice: Puja ke din ghar ke baahar khana nahin khatey.  
Angad pushed Mishti's hand away and said: I know, Dadi! Waisey bhi mujhey khichdi aur puris zyada achhey lagtey hain….London mein pizza aur sandwiches kha-khakar bore ho gaya hoon" he looked mockingly at Mishti.

Then he saw Kripa serving food to the guests at a buffet table….he went and stood next to her and started serving the guests from the next tray.  
Kripa looked at him with surprise.

Angad asked her: Kya hua? I am trying to be a good host" he joked. "Waisey tum khana nahin logi? Aisey hi sabko serve karti rahogi?  
Kripa said: Mujhey abhi bhookh nahin hai…baad mein khaa loongi"

Angad declared: Per mujhey toh bahut bhookh lagi hai…..khana dogi mujhey? He asked in a teasing tone and held out an empty plate before her.  
Kripa looked at him suspiciously, but he smiled at her with a perfectly innocent, guileless expression.  
Her heart did a little somersault at his charming smile. He was looking particularly dashing tonight in the dark blue kurta set. And he knew it….  
She quietly served him khichdi, puris and the curries.

Mishti watched them and gnashed her teeth angrily…yeh Kripa kahan se aa gayi beech mein?  
She went to Angad and grabbed his arm again: Chalo, tumharey room mein baithkar khatey hain"  
Angad moved his arm away again: Sorry! I cannot leave our guests and go upstairs….wo bahut buri baat hogi...haina, Kripa? He suddenly asked her.  
Startled, Kripa looked up at him and nodded: Haan, Dadi aur Chachi ko achha nahin lagega"

Mishti was getting very frustrated: badi aayi Dadi aur Chachi ki chamchi…she thought cattily. She went to Manek and Aaliyah and started whispering with them, planning something.

Meanwhile, Angad was enjoying the delicious food, eating with great gusto…watching Kripa serve food furtively. She also glanced at him as she served. Dadi came to Kripa: Beti, tu ab dinner kha le….aur kitni der sabki seva karegi?

Kripa filled up 2 plates for Dadi and Naina: Dadi, pehley aap aur chachi le leejiye"  
Dadi blessed her: Kitni achhi hai hamari Gudiya" and took the plates. Kripa took her own food and went to Angad: Tumhey aur kuchh chahiye?  
That's a Leading question, Kripa! His eyes glinted with mischief at her.  
Kya Matlab? She looked confused.  
Angad thought: Da**! This girl is a complete innocent! Somehow that thought excited him. " I mean neki aur poochh poochh? I am always ready to eat! Laao, mujhey aur pooriyan do" he scooped up two puris from Kripa's plate and started eating them, grinning at her. She glared at him, then started laughing.

Mishti saw their interaction and came forward with Anitah and Manek.

Angaaaad! She blared out in her loud, harsh voice, Chalo, kal hum sab movie dekhney chaltey hain….tum, main, Anitah aur Manek, kyun kya khayal hai? She threw a sly, nasty look towards Kripa, grabbing his arm again.

Naina overheard and came forward: Angad, tum log Kripa ko bhi le jaana apney saath.  
Mishti sneered : Kripa kya English movies dekhti hai? Hum Globe mein Tom Cruise ki latest movie dekhney jaa rahey hain"

Kripa intervened with a flushed face: Nahin Chachi, rehney deejiye. Mujhey English movies achhey nahin lagtey…you all enjoy! Excuse me…..she moved away, a little upset at Mishti's openly insulting tone.

Angad looked a little angrily at Mishti but didn't say anything. After a little while, he managed to escape from Mishti's clinging arms and went looking for Kripa. She was nowhere to be seen. He went upstairs and checked all the rooms…she wasn't in any of them. …Kya ruthkar ghar chali gayi? Lekin uski parents toh abhi tak yahin per hain…he wondered.

Then suddenly he felt a warm blast of wind from the terrace door upstairs. …..so that's where she went. He smiled slightly and went up the stairs. Kripa stood near the terrace wall, her hands on the ledge, looking up at the half-moon in the sky.

He was mesmerized by that lovely face, even more enchanting bathed in moonlight. His heart gave a little leap as he went forward and lightly touched her shoulder.  
Kripa turned with a slight gasp: Ohh tum? Tumney toh mujhey dara diya tha….she smiled faintly but her eyes looked distant.

Angad lightly touched her arm: Mishti ki baaton ka bura maan gayi? Wo toh aisi hi hai…kya tum usey jaanti nahin?  
Kripa laughed a little: Of course jaanti hoon….College mein hum sab usey Ms. India bulatey hain mazaak mein…  
Phir tum itni upset kyun?

Kripa remained silent….she herself didn't know why it upset her to see Mishti's red talons digging into Angad's arm or her chest pressing against his arm intimately, clinging to him so shamelessly.

Angad : Why don't you come with us to the movie tomorrow?  
Kripa protested : No, its Okay, REALLY! I wont enjoy with Mishti there anyways.  
Angad: Toh theek hai, next week hum Hindi movie dekhney chalengey, okay? Tum kiski movie dekhna pasand karogi?  
John Abraham, Kripa said shyly.  
Angad laughed loudly: Toh tumhey John Abraham pasand hai? Do you like the buff, model types?  
Kripa looked at him indignantly: KYUN? John mein burayi kya hai? Achha actor bhi toh hai….  
Angad sniggered, teasing her: Acting se zyada ladkiyan uskey shakal per martey hain, mainey suna hai….  
Kripa was defensive: Haan toh ismein burayi kya hai? You guys dream about Bipasha or Priyanka, why cant we girls dream about John or Abhishek?  
Angad suddenly moved close to her, bent his head towards her upturned face: "How do you know who I dream about?" He asked her huskily.

Kripa's breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his face, so close to her that she felt his warm breath on her forehead. Their eyes met and she froze like a deer caught in a lion's gaze.  
He slowly raised a hand and lightly touched her flushed pink cheeks. She closed her eyes and shivered. His lips moved closer to her face…he lightly kissed one heated cheek... The touch of his warm lips made her tremble! "Goodnight, Kripa!" His deep voice sounded velvety in her ears. "Sweet dreams!" he intoned suddenly snapped out of her intoxicated state, moved backwards and then turned and ran away, down the stairs.

- -

**Part 10**

It was well past midnight! Kripa lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep. She touched her cheek, where his warm lips had gently pressed earlier that night. Her cheeks heated up at the memory. Her skin tingled where his lips had touched.

Yeh mujhey kya ho raha hai? Angad kyun mere saath aisa behave kar raha hai? Kya wo mujhey pasand karta hai? Ya sirf mujhey tease kar raha hai? Main kyun uskey teasing se itna ghabraa jaati hoon? Kisi aur aadmi ne mere saath aisa karney ki kabhie himmat nahin kee….main kyun usey kuchh keh nahin paati?  
Uski aankhen kyun mujhey behkaa deti hain?

Her face reddened…she suddenly started feeling hot ..….it was a hot, balmy night. Bose residence didn't have Central A/C like Khanna House; the creaky old ceiling fan hardly did any good to cool down the stuffy room. Kripa got out from under the mosquito-net and opened her window to let in the cool, night air. Her gaze instinctively went up to the window above hers…lights were still on in his room. Was he awake too? Was he having a sleepless night too? Good! She hoped he would!  
Aur mujhey "Sweet Dreams" keh raha tha….she thought, pouting angrily…".neend hi nahin aa rahi toh sapney kaisey dekhoon? "

Up in his room, Angad sat watching his small bedroom TV and drinking cold soda. He couldn't sleep either. Her face kept appearing in his thoughts, her beautiful, innocent face, the soft tendrils of loose hair framing its loveliness….her wide, expressive eyes…eyes that couldn't hide any emotion…anger, distress, shyness, her awareness of him! He wanted to drown in those eyes of hers! The tender, soft skin of her cheeks under his lips had felt so sweet! He wanted to kiss her again, to taste those soft lips of hers this time. He would get the chance soon, he knew….it was only a matter of time before she would be in his arms again. His pulse quickened….he was on the hunt!

************************************************** ********** ******

Angad went for Lunch and matinee show with Mishti and his cousins the next day, Saturday. Meanwhile, Kripa helped her mother in the kitchen all morning, preparing sweets and dishes in advance for the dinner party the next day for the Khannas. Kripa made devilled eggs which was her specialty. She helped her mother make coconut laddoos and malpoas and fish chops. Finally, in late afternoon, after lunch, she went next door to meet Dida and Chhutki.

Dida was still taking her afternoon nap, tired from previous night's Puja but Harshini was awake and delighed to see Kripa di. Shibani had gone to New Market for Durga Puja shopping so Chhutki had no study-time. She and Kripa played cards all afternoon, chatting about their favorite TV shows and movie stars. Chhutki was a crazy fan of Hrithik Roshan and raved about his recent peformance and dances in Dhoom 2, which she had seen on VCD. Kripa laughed in amusement, enjoying Harshini's little-girl crush on Hrithik. After two hours, Chhutki's mother returned from shopping and promptly sent her to bury her nose in her school books.

Kripa went down to Dida's room on the second floor…..Dida was awake, sitting up on her bed, doing Jaap with her beads. She signalled Kripa to come sit beside her.

As soon as she was done, she said: Kripa beti, aa gayi tu? Kal raat ko Puja mein tera gaana sunkar dil bhar gaya …sab teri bahut tareef kar rahey the…

Kripa blushed and thanked her, then got up and said: Main maalish ka tel lekar aati hoon…aapkey jodon mein toh bahut dard ho raha hoga kal se?

Dida: Nahin, nahin, uski zaroorat nahin….aaj subah itna dard ho raha tha ke Naina ne maalish kar diya hai, ab main bilkul theek hoon….tu aa, yahan, mere paas baith.

Kripa went and sat down beside her. Dida smiled and pinched her cheek: Kal raat tu sari mein bahut sundar lag rahi thi…ab se sari hi pehna kar.. (Dida had noticed her grandson staring avidly at Kripa's loveliness in the sari)

Kripa grimaced : Nooo Dida! Shadi ke baad waisey bhi poora time wohi sari aur ghunghat….yeh sab karna padega….ab toh thoda salwar-kurta pehenkar free honay deejiye. (She was wearing a magenta salwar today)

Kyun Rey? Dadi asked her, teri shadi aisey ghar mein bhi toh ho sakti hai jahan per tu sab tarah ke kapdey pehen sakegi?

Kripa pouted and laid her head down in Dida's lap: Mujhey kya pata kahan shadi hogi? Per main Maa-Baba aur aap sabko chhodkar kahin nahin jaaana chahti..

Dida smiled secretly to herself: Aisa hi hoga, Beti, aisa hi hoga…aur iski tayyari bhi shuru ho gayi hai….her sharp, experienced eyes had noticed the growing attraction between her two favorite grandkids.  
Just the way she had wanted….she mentally rubbed her hands in glee.

Aloud she said: Toh tu ek kaam kar, isi ilaakey ke kisi ladkey se shadi kar le,phir tujhey apney Baba-ma ya humein chhodkar door nahin jaana padega.  
Kripa avoided the subject: Meri shadi ki baat chhodiye….aapki aur Dadu ki kahani phir se sunaiye na….

Dida laughed: Kitni baar toh sun chuki hai…phir se sunegi?  
Dida, please, aaj phir se sunney ko mann kar raha hai…please sunaiye na…

Dida smiled, her eyes getting a distant, dreamy look, remembering her first meeting with her late, beloved husband. Her fingers idly brushed through Kripa's thick, wavy hair as she started telling her and Angad's Dadaji's love-story.

" Tab main satrah saal ki thi….apni saheli Pratima ki shadi per gayi hui thi. Mujhey yaad hai uss din mainey ek komla (orange) rang ki sari pehni thi…aur meri Maa ke gahnein. Subah se hi main shadi ke ghar mein vyast thi….phir mainey dekha ke ek hatta –katta moochhon-wala naujawan sab jagah mere peechhey pada hua tha…..main jahan bhi jaa rahi thi, wahin mere peechhey peechhey aa raha tha….

Kripa had seen Dadu-Dida's faded pictures from their youth in her old album so she knew what they looked like, Dadu was tall, handsome, with a thick mustache and Dida was slender, very fair and beautiful….she knew why Dadu had lost his heart.

She teased Dida: Haan, Dadu toh aapko dekhkar lattoo ho gaye hongey….  
Dida giggled like a teenager: Haan wo toh ho gaye the…..lekin main toh pehley bahut darr gayi thi…aur gussa bhi bahut aaya tha uspar…kahan se yeh hatta katta Punjabi aa gaya mere peechhey. Mujhey aisey ghoor raha tha jaisey pehley ladki dekhi hi nahin….(Kripa blushed, remembering her identical thoughts in the kitchen about Angad)

Dida continued: Phir mainey Pratima ko uskey baarey mein poochha, usney mujhey bataya ke wo uskey Bodo-da (oldest brother) ke dost the aur dono ek saath lakdi ka karobaar kartey the, Burma Teak ka…unka naam Amarjeet Khanna tha….shadi ke do din baad Protima ke sasuraal mein "Bou-bhaat" (Reception) ka nyota tha hum sabka…us raat ko bhi wo mere peechhey aaye, mujhsey mera naam poochha, aur main jab jaa rahi thi toh mera haath bhi pakad liya…. Kripa giggled and said "How ROMANTIC, Dida"…she was thrilled as always to hear about Dadu holding Dida's hand.

Dida scolded her: Tu hans mat! Un dinon ek kunwari ladki ka haath pakadna bahut badi baat thi….main toh bahut darr gayi thi….phir tere Dadu ne kaha ke wo mujhsey shadi karna chahtey hain…mainey unsey kaha Jaao mere Baba se kaho, mujhsey kyun shadi ki baat kar rahey ho? Aur phir tum Punjabi ho aur main Bangali, mere Baba kabhie iss rishtey se raazi nahin hongey….yeh sunkar tere Dadu hansey aur boley ke wo mere Baba ko manaa lengey. Uskey do din baad hi wo dher sarey mithai aur bhent (gifts) lekar mere ghar aa gaye aur mere baba se mera haath manga. Mere Baba toh ekdum gussey se laal ho gaye….hum Bangali Brahmin the aur tere Dadu Punjabi Kshatriya…..shadi ka koi sawaal hi nahin uthta…unhoney tere Dadu ko ghar se nikaal diya, boley ke yeh shadi kabhie nahin ho sakti!

Lekin tere Dadu bhi iraadey ke pakkey the, bilkul haar nahin maaney, har haftey hamarey ghar per mithai, phool yeh sab bhejtey gaye …..aisa ek saal tak chalta raha. Mere Baba ne doosri jagah meri shadi taye kar dee…..lekin tab tak main bhi tere Dadu se pyar karney lagi thi….mainey Baba se keh diya ke main sirf mere Punjabi se hi shadi karoongi. Aakhir mein mere Baba ko haar manna pada….aur hamari shadi ho gayi. Mere Baba ne dher saari shartey rakhi ….ke wo mujhey Punjab nahin le jayengey, Kalkattey mein hi rahengey, ke shadi Bangali reeti-riwaaz se hi hogi….tere Dadu ne sab shartey maan lee…

Shadi ke baad wo mujhey Rangoon le gaye the jahan unka lakdi ka karobaar tha, wahan hum ek saal the, wahin per Dilip ka janam hua….aur phir hum Kalkutta laut aaye aur tere Dadu ne Shyambazar mein ek chhota sa ghar khareed liya…uskey teen saal baad Damini aayi aur teen saal baad Debu. Usi ghar mein hum sab rehtey the phir tere Dadu ke guzar jaaney ke paanch saal baad hum yahan shift ho gaye New Alipur mein, lekin wo ghar abhi tak mere naam hai, main wahan kabhie kabhie jaati hoon, hamari sab yaadein wahin per hain. …..Dida looked pensive, remembering her lost beloved.

Kripa looked thoughtful…Dadu-Dida's story was so romantic…kaash mujhey bhi aisa sachcha pyar karney wala mil jaaye…she smiled dreamily at the ceiling and closed her eyes with a soft sigh…suddenly Angad's arrogantly handsome, teasing face appeared before her closed eyes. She got up from Dida's lap with a startled gasp….

Dadi: Kya hua tujhey?  
Kripa: Mujhey ek zaroori kaam yaad aa gaya….main aati hoon, Dida, kal aap hamarey ghar aa rahey hain na?…phir baaatein hongi"

Kripa ran out of the room as if a hundred ghosts were after her!  
She ran down the stairs to the Main door, intent on escaping from the vision of Angad in her mind…and AS USUAL she bumped straight into Angad who was coming in through the front door after his matinee show!

"Easy there!" Angad caught her up into his arms, steadying her. She looked up, breathless, into his face which was just a few inches above her…..Angad grinned down at her sardonically…."kahan bhaagi jaa rahi ho? "

"Ghar jaa rahi hoon, tumsey matlab?" She asked, defensive all of a sudden. She struggled to free herself from his arms. But he tightened his arms around her, almost crushing her to his muscular chest, so that her softness was firmly pressed against his hard pectorals. She flushed a deep red at the close contact with his body, struggling hard to escape: "Chhod do.. mujhey ghar jaana hai"

He laughed devilishly, then bent down and whispered in her ears…"Aur agar nahin chhoda toh?"  
She wiggled harder in his arms but he tightened his grip. She cried out, gasping..…ANGADD! CHHODO MUJHEY…..  
He laughed again and said in a low, deep, confidential tone in her ears : "Chhod doonga, lekin pehley tum yeh bataao ke tum hamesha itni jaldi main kyun rehti ho….kabhie dekhkar kyun nahin chalti? Aur hamesha mujhsey hi kyun takraati ho?"

"Tum hamesha mere raastey mein aa jatey ho, isliye,... she retorted spiritedly. She looked into his warm, teasing eyes and felt weak in her knees….it was a good thing he was holding her, otherwise she would have fallen down.

Main tumharey raastey mein aata hoon ya tum mere baahon mein aati ho?" He teased her in a low, husky voice.  
She blushed furiously and pushed him hard till he finally let her go….she ran away at once out of the house, her heart pounding so loudly she could swear he had heard the drumbeats inside her chest.

He looked after her with an amused glint in his eyes, combined with desire. She had felt so good in his arms, as if she belonged right there. He wished he could hold her like that forever and never let her go home!

That night, again, both were sleepless, tossing and turning in their respective beds, remembering their tight embrace from that evening. Both looked at their windows and wondered what the other was doing and thinking at that moment.  
Their feelings were like this song from Ghulam:  


**Jadu Hai ( Its magic) -Film Ghulam  
f: Jadu hai, tera hi jadu, jo mere dil pe chane laga x2  
Magic it is , your magic , that is flowing over my heart**

deewane mere , yeh to bata kya kiya tune,mitha sa dard hone laga  
oh my crazy man, what have you done !, given me this sweet pain

m: yeh kya hua? , pehle an aisa hota tha , meh hoon khan men jaanu na x2  
What has happened ? , it never happened before , where am I ? , I dont even know !

m: koi mujhe , itna bata de , ghar ka mere , mujhe muj ko bata de  
Someone please tell me , where is my house , please tell me

f: Jadu hai, tera hi jadu, jo mere dil pe chane laga x2  
Magic it is , your magic , that is flowing over my heart

music

m:mene to, yeh jana na , hota hai kya intezar  
I didnt even know what it was to wait

mera dil , kyun mane na , mujko to hogya hai pyar  
Why does my heart not admit it that I am in love ?

f: men chan se, pehle rato ko soti thi , tune meri, ninde lutee x2  
I used to sleep soundly at night , you have stolen my sleep

ye rog kya, tune lagaya , deewanapun kaisa jagaya  
What is this illness that you have given me , how did you cause this madness ?

m:jadu hai tera hi jadu , jo mere dil pe chane laga  
oh jana yeh to bata kya kya tune , mitha sa dard hone laga

f: :yeh kya hua pehle an aisa hota tha , meh hoon khan men jaanu na x2  
koi mujhe , itna bata de , ghar ka mere , mujhe muj ko bata de

music

f:jane man , oh jane jan , kya hai irada bata  
Oh man of my heart , oh man of my life , tell me , what is your intent ?

choone de is hoton ko mere honto se mere zara  
Let me touch your lips with mine

m:kya khoob main be deewana thana, Kyun ishq say anjana tha x2  
Really ! I was mad , didnt know of the ways of love

pagal mujhe tune banaya, chahat hai kya mujhko bataya  
You have made me fall madly in love , what it is to desire , you have taught me

- -


	3. Chapter 11 To 25

**Part 11**

Kripa felt a strange anticipation and excitement the next morning. Angad also could hardly wait to see her house and especially her room.

Kripa helped her mother in the kitchen all day, making special dishes for their guests. They made all kinds of Bengali specialties like steamed Hilsa in mustard oil, peas Kachori, Aloo dum, Shukto (mixed vegetables) and Mutton curry. Kripa and Champa Di cleaned the whole house and Kripa put fresh flowers in each room from their garden.

In the evening, she dressed in a dark green silk-tangail sari with black and gold border. Angad and his family arrived at 6 P.M. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and khaki pants, looking cool and casual. His eyes searched for Kripa as soon as he came in, but she was in the dining-room, arranging the table for dinner.

Gayatri greeted them at the door: Aao Angad beta! Tum hamarey ghar pehli baar aaye, mujhey bahut achha lag raha hai. Mashima, aapki tabiyat aaj kaisi hai? Aao Naina, Shibani, Debu, DilipDa,…aaiye andar aaiye"  
Shurjo came out of his study and greeted his friends/neighbours. They were more like family than neighbours actually.  
Gayatri called out to Kripa: Beti, ab yahan aa jao, sab log aa gaye hain"

Kripa paused while arranging the plates, cutlery and condiments on the dining table, she felt suddenly apprehensive about meeting Angad again after their tight embrace yesterday!

She came in slowly, wiping her sweaty palms on her pallu….Angad looked intently at her, as if trying to gauge her feelings, but she pasted a smile on her face and tried to act normal. She greeted all elders by touching their feet, although she met them everyday...but such manners had been instilled in her since childhood. Angad felt a little embarassed at his omission! He too got up and emulating Kripa, touched Gayatri's and Shurjo's feet.

Shurjo seemed quite impressed with Dilip's foreign-returned son: Diloo, tera beta toh bahut smart hai….beta, tum kabsey apney Dad ka Law Firm join kar rahey ho?  
Angad politely replied: Chacha jee, ek-do mahiney baad…..shayad October se….Puja ke baad join karoonga.

He gazed curiously at Kripa, who was serving tea to the elders….when she brought the tea-tray to him, he refused tea, asking for cold drinks instead.  
Main abhi laati hoon, Kripa said.  
Angad got up: Main bhi tumharey saath chalta hoon, mujhey apna ghar nahin dikhaogi? He asked in a slightly teasing tone.  
Gayatri chimed in: Haan haan, Kripa, Angad ko hamarey ghar ka ek conducted tour de do….  
Kripa self-consciously led the way as Angad followed her with a cheeky grin on his face. Chhutki wasn't one to be left behind…..she also followed Kripa di.

Kripa took them to the Dining-room first. Angad looked on with interest at the huge, antique dining table flanked by grand, spacious chairs. There was an old Grandfather Clock on the wall, slightly smaller than the full-sized one standing in the Hallway. He stared at the paintings of Kripa's ancestors on the walls. There were large pictures and paintings of her Dadu-Dida, Great Uncle, Great Aunt, Great-grandparents...…all posing very formally in old-fashioned dresses of Bangali Babu-Bibis. He found their sombre faces and stiff poses rather amusing but couldn't laugh when he saw how proudly Kripa pointed out her ancestors to him. He could clearly see that Kripa was very proud about her ancestry and heritage.

But what really fascinated him was a quaint, antique record-player (Gramophone) reposing in retirement on top of a bureau in one corner. It was one of those old-fashioned gramophones where you have to wind up the lever on a rapidly spinning carousel , the music played out of a trumpet-shaped speaker and it only played 75 RPM record discs! He tried to make it play but it looked broken and retired to a corner.

He asked Kripa if the instrument played at all, she smiled and wound up the lever ….the gramophone started up and began playing a very old Bengali song in a tinny voice..." Eyi ki go shesh daan/ Biroho diye geley (Is this ur last gift/U left me with pain?)….. a song from a very old movie, where the singer sang with a nasal tone, in the style of K.L. Saigal.

Angad started laughing at the quaintness of the instrument and song. "aisi cheezon ko toh museum mein rakhna chahiye….this is so antiquated"  
Kripa said rather haughtily: Yeh poora ghar hi museum mein rakhney layak hai…har ek eent-patthar mein itihaas (History) chhupa hai"  
Angad couldn't help quipping: Kya isliye tum itihaas padh rahi ho? Kripa glared at him and didn't reply.

Kripa showed them the study-room/library where her father did his office work, then she took them to the kitchen and poured out two glasses of cold Coke with ice cubes.  
Mujhey upar waley kamrey nahin dikhaogi? Angad asked with a hint of challenge in his voice.  
Kripa looked at him warily, her eyes reminding him of how he had thrown her out of his room once….he looked sheepishly at her and pleaded: I promise I wont touch anything"

Chhutki jumped up at once: Haan, Kripa di, chalo tumharey room mein jaakar taash kheltey hain"  
Rather reluctantly, Kripa took them upstairs to her room. Angad looked with great interest at her room…it was a large room, a very feminine room with pink window curtains, a red Batik bedspread, flower vases on the bedside table and study table.

As Angad looked around, Kripa shifted nervously from foot to foot in embarassment of him standing in her private sanctum. Chhutki jumped on Kripa's bed: Aao Dadabhai, yahan baitho"  
Angad looked sideways at Kripa: I don't think your Dii wants me on her bed"  
Kripa became red with anger and embarassment, then abruptly pulled a chair out for him from her study table.

Thankfully, Gayatri called out for her right at that moment: Kripa, neechey se unka khana le jaa"  
Before leaving, Kripa looked warningly at Angad as if cautioning him not to touch any of her things. She was too polite to ask him to leave her room in her absence.  
Angad nodded and smiled…she went out reassured.

Meanwhile Chhutki had found the latest issue of Filmfare magazine with Hrithik on the cover on Kripa's bedside table…she laid down on the bed and started reading it …. she got engrossed in the magazine and didn't notice Angad foraying into Kripa's personal things.

Angad went to Kripa's study table….all her text books and notebooks were neatly stacked in a pile, a small vase held some red roses from her garden, all her pens were neatly arranged in a pen-stand. She was a neat and tidy person. Angad smiled as he thought of his own room…usually with jeans and discarded clothes on the floor, and CDs, music, gadgets and law books scattered all over.

Angad opened her notebooks, idly flipping the pages, looking at her class notes scribbled hurriedly in her neat handwriting. As he turned to the last page, he suddenly noticed something interesting. She had written ANGAD? And crossed it out. Then she had written ANGAD? NO WAY….Angad's lips twitched in a secret smile, his heartbeats quickened with excitement. So she was writing HIS name in her notebook….that was a good sign. Zubaan se inkaar karti hai lekin dil mein…..iqraar karti hai, mere baarey mein sochti hai"

He opened a History text book, there were two photos of Kripa inside it, taken during a college music performance. Angad quietly slipped one photo into his pocket….one of her wearing a pink sari and singing onstage at the college function.

Kripa came upstairs with a tray carrying two plates of snacks…..fish chops, devilled eggs and coconut laddoos. She handed one plate to Angad and one to Chhutki.

Angad started eating enthusiastically: MMMmmmmm DELICIOIUS! Yeh chops kisney banaye hain, they are really GOOD! He relished them wholeheartedly.

Chhutki informed him: Dadabhai, yeh andey ke chops to Kripa di banati hai.  
Angad looked impressed : Wow, tum itna achha khana bhi banati ho….gaana bhi itna achha gaati ho….what other talents do you have that I havent seen yet?  
Kripa laughed: Dheerey dheerey sab jaan jaaogey….  
Angad muttered under his breath: Wahi toh jaanna chahta hoon…  
Tumney kuchh kaha? Kripa asked suspiciously, thinking he was making fun of her.  
Nahin, I was just thinking the man who marries you will be lucky….he winked at her….khana and gaana, aur kya chahiye?  
Kripa blushed and looked away…..  
he asked her: Where is your plate?  
Main baad mein loongi….  
He took a chop from his plate and held it in front of her mouth: Here, have some of mine"  
Kripa shook her head vehemently: Nahin, nahin, mujhey bhookh nahin hai"  
He teased : Dieting?  
Kripa retorted: Main dieting nahin karti"  
Angad: Haan wo toh saaf zaahir hai….his eyes looked her up and down.  
She flushed angrily: Kya matlab?  
Yahi ke tumhey dieting karney ki zaroorat nahin hai….his warm eyes admired her feminine curves. She frowned, then turned away to hide her red face!

Kripa sat down beside Chhutki on the bed. She laughed to see her reading Hrithik's magazine and pinched her cheeks: Tu phir se Hrithik ke peechhey pad gayi? Harshini excitedly said: Dekho dekho Di, Hrithik kitna achha lag raha hai in photos mein….please can I borrow this magazine?

Borrow kyun? Tu isey rakh le….mainey padh liya hai, …Kripa hugged her fondly.

Angad looked on and enviously thought: I wish I was Chhutki….and got that hug!

He drew up the chair close to the bed, almost touching Kripa's dangling feet. She moved her feet away self-consciously. As she jumped down from the high bed, her feet struck his shins. "Emaaaa, Sorry", she apologized and bent down and touched his feet.

He was surprisedand thrilled! She explained: Tum mujhsey badey ho na…badon ke shareer per pair lagney se pranam karna padta hai"  
Oh, I see! he looked amused and rather pleased that she had shown him respect of an elder. "Toh aao main tumhey aashirwaad doon"….he extended his hand with a teasing grin. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes: Iski zaroorat nahin" she wasn't sure what kind of blessings he would give her.

After eating, Angad got up and strolled to Kripa's tape-deck sittig on her bureau….a number of music cassettes were stacked in front of it. He smiled with amusement: Kripa hadnt graduated to CDs yet…..he looked through the cassettes…they were mostly Rabindra Sangeet and classical music collections of famous singers, but there were also some ghazals and old Hindi movie songs from the 70s and 80s.

You listen to Ghulam Ali and Jagjit Singh too? He asked with surprise.  
Haan, kyun? Kripa was looking rather apprehensively at him checking out her music collection.  
Iska matlab tum ghazal bhi gaati ho?  
Haan main ghazal aur Hindi gaaney bhi gaati hoon…ismein hairani ki baat kya hai? She laughed derisively at him.  
Toh aaj ek ghazal suna do…..he requested her.  
She shook her head. "Please"…he requested and touched her hand. She looked up into his warmly pleading eyes and said: Theek hai, lekin main ghazal nahin, ek purani Hindi geet gaaoongi.  
She stood near the window, looking out as she sang this sweet song:

Chupkey chupkey chal ri purvaiya

. (Chupkey chupkey)\

Chupkey chupkey chal ree purvaiyaa  
Bansuri bajayekey  
Raas rachaye daiya rey daiya  
Gopiyon sang Kanhaiyaa  
Chupkey chupkey chal ree Purvaiyaa….

Paagal pawan se kaisey koi boley  
Gori ke mukh se ghungtaa na kholey  
Doley hauley se mann ki naiyaa  
Goipyon sang Kanhaiya  
Chupkey chupkey chal ree purvaiya

Angad was mesmerized by her sweet, melodious voice, he moved closer to her and stood by her near the window….staring at her face, at her lips moving to the lyrics of the song. She blushed slightly and moved away to the bed, where Chhutki was sitting listening to her admiringly. Angad stood at the window, gazing at her with wonder:

Yeh kya hua mujhko  
Kya hai yeh paheli  
Aisey jaisey main koi Radha ki saheli  
Main bhi dhoondoon Kadamb ki chhaiyaan  
Gopiyon sang Kanhaiyaa  
Chupkey chupkey chal ree purvaiyaa

Aisey samay pe koi  
Chup bhi rahey kaisey  
Baandh liye rut ne  
Pag mein ghungroo jaisey  
Nachey re mann Ta thaiya tha thaiyaa  
Gopiyon sang Kanhaiyaa

Chupkey chupkey chal ree purvaiyaa….

When the song ended, Angad and Chhutki both clapped enthusiastically….Kripa blushed and took a bow with hands folded as she did onstage.

Really, Kripa, you should think about becoming a professional singer" Angad enthused.  
Baba-Maa ko pasand nahin hoga, aur phir mujhey pata bhi nahin kaisey record producers ko contact kartey hain" Kripa wasn't very ambitious and especially had never thought of making music her career.  
"Tum chaho toh main contact kar sakta hoon, will you do it if I arrange for your audition?" Angad asked her seriously.

"Pata nahin, Baba shayad raazi na ho, Puja mein, college mein ya Music festival mein gaana alag baat hai aur recording industry mein gaana alag hai….mujhey nahin lagta main kar paaoongi"  
Angad was rather disappointed, she had so much talent but wasn't willing to take a risk and showcase that talent to the world. She was content in her little world of music, not ready to explore broader pastures.  
"Khair, if you ever change your mind, just let me know….I have some friends in the recording industry."

Chhutki wanted to play cards, so Kripa took out a deck of cards and the three of them started playing, the two girls on the bed, Angad sitting on the chair. They played a few games of Fish and Rummy…Angad cheated a few times as usual and got yelled at by both Chhutki and Kripa. Once Kripa got so mad at him, she even hit his head with her palm….he grinned and rubbed his head ruefully. Finally she threw down her cards: Main nahin khelti tumharey saath, tum bahut cheating kartey ho" she got up to go.

He grabbed her hand, pulling it so hard, she fell on his lap….she looked at him in shock, he gazed deep into her eyes with a passionate look…. Chhutki burst out laughing. Kripa jumped out of his lap and ran out of the room….that sudden contact with his body had made her breathless again. She paused outside her room, and placed a hand over her pounding heart: Angad….she whispered his name, it seemed so sweet to feel his name on her lips. She smiled to herself in secret delight and touched her flushed cheeks.

Just then, Gayatri called them from downstairs for dinner. Kripa asked Angad and Harshini to come downstairs and went down to help her mother serve dinner. Naina and Shibani also helped them bring out the food. They all sat down to dinner, with Champa di serving the food. Everybody praised the cooking….it was delicious. Angad enjoyed all the special Bengali dishes, leaving fork and spoon to eat with his hands, relishing every bite. He licked his fingers while eating….Kripa observed him enjoying his food and smiled with delight….it was such a pleasure to feed him! The way to his heart was certainly through his stomach, it seemed! She was rather embarassed at her train of thoughts.

He looked up, saw her watching him and did a thumbs up sign, praising the food! Then he licked his fingertips slowly, looking suggestively at her. She became red and looked away.

After dinner, everybody sat in the Living-room, chatting till late at night. Naina and Dadi asked Kripa about her studies and music progress, the men talked about politics, money and law. Gayatri and Shibani discussed the latest bargains in Puja shopping. Angad and Kripa glanced at each other, longing to talk to each other but unable to do so in presence of the elders. Dadi noticed their secret glances and smiled with satisfaction!

Angad and Kripa had another sleepless night ….they tossed and turned, then got up and stood at their respective windows, looking at each other's darkened rooms….wondering what the other was doing or thinking at that moment. Angad remembered the feel of her soft body on his lap, her sweet voice still echoed in his heart! Kripa closed her eyes and saw his warm gaze, teasing her, challenging her, torturing her heart!

. (DIL-Udit narayan, anuradha paudwal)-Thanks, bheegi!

MALE:  
Mujhey neend na aaye…..  
-FEMALE-  
Mujhe chain na aaye, chain na aaye, chain na aaye

-MALE-  
Mujhe neend na aaye, ho  
Mujhe neend na aaye, mujhe chain na aaye  
Koi jaaye zara dhoondke laaye  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 4

-FEMALE-  
Mujhe neend na aaye, mujhe chain na aaye  
Koi jaaye zara dhoondke laaye  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 4  
(Haalat kya hai kaise tujhe bataaoon main  
Karvat badal badalke raat bitaaoon main) - 2

-MALE-  
(Poochho zara poochho kya haal hai  
Haal mera behaal hai) - 2  
Koi samajh na paaye kya rog sataaye  
Koi jaaye zara dhoondke laaye  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 2

-FEMALE-  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 2

-MALE-  
(Jaan se bhi pyaara mujhko mera dil hai  
Uske bina ek pal bhi jeena mushkil hai) - 2

-FEMALE-  
(Tauba meri tauba kya dard hai  
Dard bada bedard hai) - 2  
Kabhi mujhko hasaaye kabhi mujhko rulaaye  
Koi jaaye zara dhoondke laaye  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 2

-MALE-  
Mujhe neend na aaye, neend na aaye, neend na aaye

-FEMALE-  
Mujhe chain na aaye, chain na aaye, chain na aaye

-MALE-  
Mujhe neend na aaye, mujhe chain na aaye  
Koi jaaye zara dhoondke laaye  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 2

-FEMALE-  
Na jaane kahan dil kho gaya - 2

- -

**Part 12**

The next morning, Kripa had early morning classes at college so she couldn't attend morning Puja at Khanna House. Angad missed her as his eyes looked for her expectantly at the door of the Puja room.  
Dadi noticed his searching eyes and quietly told him that Kripa would be there in the evening. Angad was a little embarassed at being caught by Dadi.

Kripa went to apply hot oil massage on Dida's feet as usual in the evening. Angad was waiting impatiently for her in his room. As soon as he saw her come in the gate, he went down to the kitchen where she was heating up the oil.  
Kripa looked up when he came in and blushed. Her senses were heightened to his presence this evening.  
He leaned against the kitchen counter with arms folded across his broad chest, observing her. She bent her head, hiding her red face from his piercing gaze.

Hello Kripa, kaisi ho? he said softly. Hi,...she answered shyly.  
Tum subah Puja mein nahin aayi? He asked. Mere morning classes the….she replied softly.

Movie dekhney chalogi? Evening show mein? He asked expectantly.  
Kaun si movie? She asked hesitantly.  
Tumharey John Abraham ka movie chal raha hai..….Elgin Road ke Multiplex mein….kya naam hai? Salaam something?  
Salaam-e-Ishq? Kripa giggled.  
Haan, haan wahi….toh phir kya khayal hai….aaj shaam ko movie dekhney chalein?  
Theek hai, lekin hum Chhutki ko bhi le jayengey…wo bhi dekhna chahti thi wo movie….she agreed.  
Damn! Angad thought….yeh Chhutki ko kyun Kabab mein haddi banana chahti hai?  
Chhutki? He said aloud, lekin uski toh Homework hogi na?

Agar usko homework hogi toh hum kisi aur din chaley jayengey. Main uskey baghair wo movie nahin dekhna chahti….usey bahut dukh hoga …  
Of course Kripa was insisting on taking Harshini along because she didn't want to go alone with Angad. And also she didn't think her parents or the Khannas would think it appropriate for just the two of them to go to the movies.  
Angad had to agree unwillingly…after all Chhutki was his little sister.

Luckily, Chhutki had very little homework that day as her school had parent-teacher meetings. So she jumped up with joy at hearing about the movie outing and Shibani readily gave her permission. Dadi of course was overjoyed to hear that they were going to the movies together!

They went to the 6-9 show at Forum multiplex on Elgin Road. Kripa had gone home and changed into a black with red flowers chiffon sari with her hair tied up in a loose bun. Angad zoomed in his red sports car in front of Kripa's house to pick her up…he had made Harshini sit in the back seat so Kripa was forced to sit in the passenger seat in front! She felt a little strange sitting in the same car that had almost run her over once.

In the theatre, Harshini sat in the middle at first between Angad and Kripa. Angad was getting very frustrated. This wasn't what he had planned…he wanted to sit next to Kripa! But being an expert manipulator, he planned his next move. He asked the girls what they would like to have: Chips? Popkorn? Soda? Ice-cream? Sandwiches?

Harshini asked for chips and Kripa opted for popcorn, Angad got up and went to buy the snacks…when he returned he came in from the other side of the row and sat down beside Kripa ….so now she was in the middle between Angad and Harshini.  
Kripa slanted a look at him and smiled secretly at his trickery to sit beside her. The movie started….Kripa and Harshini got engrossed in the movie while Angad got engrossed in Kripa's silhouette….her sharp little nose, her long eyelashes, her sweetly curved lips….he badly wanted to kiss her. Gradually, Kripa became aware of Angad's hypnotic gaze, she looked warily at him, their eyes met, she couldn't handle his passionate gaze, she went back to watching John Abraham!

They were sharing the bag of popcorn which Angad held in his hand in between on the seat handle. Both put in their hands at the same time, their hands met in the popcorn bag, an electric current seemed to pass between their fingertips. Kripa gasped and withdrew her hand quickly.  
Angad smiled at her instant reaction to his touch.

He leaned back in his seat, relaxing, then slowly put a hand on the back of Kripa's seat. Kripa didn't notice, she was immersed in some romantic scene in the movie. Angad slowly and casually dropped his hand down on her shoulder, his arm circling her upper back. Kripa sat up with a jerk and looked at him. Their eyes met in the dark cinema hall in the silver glow of the movie onscreen. Time stood still as he gazed intently into her brown eyes while she looked wide-eyed at his lighter ones. He staked his claim on her with his glance, challenging her to refuse him the right to touch her shoulder. She couldn't refuse him, she slowly relaxed and sat back, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. As long as it didn't descend lower, she didn't have any problems. Harshini who was a complete movie-addict, didn't notice what was going on between her Dadabhai and Kripa Di.

Some very romantic scenes came up in the movie….Kripa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, stealing glances at Angad! He was unperturbed…he had seen more intense scenes in Hollywood movies, but Kripa felt conscious of his presence beside her...of his warm hand on her shoulder. Her mind couldn't help but imagine those scenes with herself and Angad in them…she felt all hot and bothered! Angad glanced at her restless movements and smiled knowingly! His hand tightened on her shoulder possessively which made her tremble slightly in her already heightened senses.  
Her nerves were stretched tautly and her body tingled with unknown sensations! Kripa couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie at all as her breathing became uneven, her cheeks hot, her eyes slanted at Angad's sharply handsome profile and her thundering heartbeats threatened to drown out the movie soundtrack! His touch burned her shoulder through her blouse. His broad shoulder and manly chest was closely pressing against her now! She didn't know how she survived the rest of the movie.

The movie ended very late….at 9:30….Angad asked them if they wanted to go for pizza and ice-cream. Kripa objected at once: Nahin, nahin, humein ghar chalna chahiye, bahut raat ho gayi hai"  
But Harshini started whining: Nooo, please Kripa Di, hum pehli baar toh aaye hain Dadabhai ke saath….I want to have ice cream and pizza for dinner, ghar jakar toh wohi bhaat (rice) aur chicken curry khana padega"

Kripa agreed reluctantly for Chhutki's sake. Angad thanked Harshini silently in his mind for her being so "ziddi"! Angad called home and informed them that they would be back in an hour after having dinner outside. He gave his mobile to Kripa to call her home and inform them about her lateness. Gayatri and Shurjo had full faith in Angad so they didn't mind…besides Chhutki was with them as a little chaperone.

Angad helped Kripa get into his car, holding her waist familiarly. She felt awkward and tried to shake off his hand. They went to Pizza Hut on Lansdowne Road.

Kripa's family rarely ate out so she didn't even know the flavors and toppings. Angad chose a mushroom pizza for her: "I know you will like it"…he said authoritatively. Kripa smiled at his typical arrogance. But he was right!….she did enjoy her pizza. Angad and Harshini had chicken and mushroom pizza…then they went to an ice-cream parlor nearby for ice-cream.

Kripa chose a chocolate cone …..she loved chocolates! Angad opted for pista and Chhutki had a strawberry cone. Angad gazed at her as she ate her ice-cream…..the black chiffon sari really suited her as it made her creamy skin glow like porcelain. His hands itched to open her bun…. to let the clouds of dark hair come down in waves and frame that lovely face!

Kripa was a slow eater/licker so her ice-cream started melting and dripping all over her hands and chin.  
Angad and Chhutki laughed to see the mess on her face and hands.  
Kripa glared at them: You Two! Don't laugh! Help me clean up!

They got tons of napkins and tried to mop her up…..Angad's hands brushed her palms, arms, cheeks….he caught a big drop of ice cream from her chin on his fingers and licked it off: Wow, it tastes sweeter from your chin" he commented, looking wickedly at her flushed face.  
She frowned at him and brushed his hands away: Rehney do, main khud saaf kar leti hoon"

Angad grinned, confident by now of the effect his touch had upon her! He knew she was attracted to him, that she responded to his touch involuntarily….but his feisty little tigress had claws and denied her reaction to him.

While coming out of the parlor, he circled her waist with his arm, brushing the soft skin of her stomach. She drew in a sharp breath and pinched his hand hard! "UFFFF" he cried out, snatching his hand away. She giggled and commented : Uchit Shasti ( Fit punishment) "keep your hands to yourself"  
Angad grinned shamelessly…..he was going to enjoy taming his little tigress!

As they drove back home he turned on the car stereo and played this song to tease and taunt her:

from the film himalayaputra "Na woh inkaar karti hai" (Thanks to Shelly for the song)

Na who inkaar karti hai na woh ikraar karti hai  
Humhe phir bhi yakeen hai woh humhe se pyar karti hai  
Na who inkaar karti hai na woh ikraar karti hai

Na who inkaar karta hai na woh ikraar karti hai  
Humhe phir bhi yakeen hai woh humhe se pyar karta hai  
Na who inkaar karta hai na woh ikraar karti hai

Ajaabh ladki woh jab milti youn rehjaathi hai sharma ke*2  
Kabhi baaloh ke peeche mooh chupalehti hai ghabrakeh

Ajabh ladka hai raaste se ghuzar jaata hai kaatra ke  
Maaza aahta hai usko younhi mere dil ko tarpake  
Jaalane ko mujhe auron se ankhen chaar karta hai

Na who inkaar karta hai na woh ikraar karta hai  
Humhe phir bhi yakeen hai woh humhe se pyar karta hai

Na who inkaar karti hai na woh ikraar karti hai

Jho dekho toh baari masoom bilkul ajnabi hai woh*2  
Maaghar jab main nahin hota toh mujhko sochti hai woh

Woh chup chupke mujheko dekhta rehta hai rozana  
Maaghar jab saamne aahta hai banjhaata hai anjaana

Bina mere ijaazhat woh mera deedhar karti hai  
Na who inkaar karti hai na woh ikraar karti hai  
Humhe phir bhi yakeen hai woh humhe se pyar karti hai

Na who inkaar karta hai na woh ikraar karti hai  
Humhe phir bhi yakeen hai woh humhe se pyar karta hai  
Na who inkaar karta hai na woh ikraar karti hai

. ?p...14950116&bh cp=1

As Kripa got out of the car at her gate, she turned to Angad : Thank you, Angad, for a lovely evening! Mainey bahut enjoy kiya"  
Angad looked deep into her eyes : "Anytime for you, Kripa! Goodnight! Sweet Dreams" he added tongue-in-cheek!

That night both slept soundly, dreaming about each other. Kripa dreamt she was in Angad's arms by a lakeside, their hands intertwined, whispering sweet-nothings to each other! Angad's dreams were more vivid and detailed…..in his dreams, he was making passionate love to Kripa in the ice-cream parlor!

- -

**Part 13**

Kripa overslept and was late for college. She missed her bus and was standing impatiently, looking at her wrist-watch, waiting for the next minibus which would come after 15 minutes! "Isshhh, I will miss the first period today for sure"…she craned her neck in the direction of the approaching traffic…..God knows when the next one will come…she looked at her watch again.

HONK HONK!…a car horn blared next to her….startled, she almost lost her balance as she was standing on tiptoes….Angad was sitting in his red sports car, smiling at her, looking devastatingly handsome in a white shirt, brown cord pants and sunglasses. He looked a lot like he had the first day when he almost ran her over with his car.

She clenched her hands defensively: Angad, tum yahan?

Angad reached over and opened the car door: Come on, Hop in! I will drop you off at college"  
Kripa smiled and shook her head: Nahin, iski koi zaroorat nahin, main doosri bus pakad loongi"  
Angad looked sternly at her: Kripa, don't be stupid! You will miss your first class if u wait for the next bus! I am going that way only! Come on, hop in!  
Kripa got in reluctantly, but she knew he was right….she would reach much faster by car.

Angad drove fast over the flyover towards Park Circus, cutting travel time even shorter.

Kripa looked at the briefcase beside him: Kya tum aaj se Office join kar rahey ho?  
Angad glanced at her: Nahin, Dad ke kuchh papers hain, wo bhool gaye the, mujhey phone karkey bataya so I am taking those documents to him"

"Tumhey kaisey pata ke mainey aaj bus miss kee hai? "  
Angad chuckled : Tum subah Puja mein nahin aayi toh main samajh gaya ke tum late uthi hogi…aur phir tumhey bus-stop per dekha. Raat ko neend nahin aayi thi kya? He smirked, slanting a meaningful glance at her.

Neend to achhi aayi thi, kyun poochh rahey ho ? Kripa acted innocent ( adding in her mind…neend toh aayi thi per sapney mein tum aa gaye disturb karney)  
Angad said: That's good to know! I also slept well….aur khwaab bhi dekha…..he threw another "look" at her.

She reddened and kept quiet for the rest of the journey, plucking her fingernails and wondering what kind of dreams he had.

Angad and his red car created a small sensation in front of the gates of the Girls' college. All the girls going in at the gate stared at Angad, at the car and at Kripa, who was getting out self-consciously out of the car. Kripa shut the car door, and thanked Angad in a low voice, not even looking at his amused face.

She turned and walked briskly to her class. But just as she had feared, she was soon surrounded by her classmates:

Girl #1: Woww Kripa, kaun tha wo?  
Girl # 2: Kya baat hai Kripa? HOT GUY! HOT CAR! WHO was that?  
Girl # 3: Woww where did u meet Prince Charming? Kya naam hai uska? Come on, spill the beans!  
Girl # 4: Kripa, tu toh badi chhupi rustam nikli….  
Girl # 5: Baah baah, doobey doobey jol khachhish? (wah wah, Kripa u r drinking underwater) naam ta ebaar chhaad (tell us the name now)

Kripa became red with embarassed anger: UFFF! STOP IT, GIRLS! Wo mere PADOSI hain….isi taraf aa rahey the. Mainey bus miss kee thi, isliye unhoney ride dee…don't make a big deal about it"

Haan haan padosi hai….tell that story to the marines…somebody teased.  
Kripaaa, can we move into your house, yaar? Itna hot padosi, haye, main mar jaavan"

Issshhh Kripa, tui kee lucky rey! Badir pashey Prince Charming….please, tor baditey kobey invite korchhish bolna? (kripa u r so lucky, Prince Charming lives right next to you...tell us when u are inviting us to ur house?)

Kripa bit her lips, almost in tears at the merciless ragging….she ran inside to her class. Aaliyah had also seen Angad, she knew who he was, she remained silent and followed Kripa to class.

At lunch, Kripa didn't dare to go to the Canteen, fearing more teasing and questions. She and Aaliyah bought "alu-kabli" (chaat) and cut cucumbers from a vendor outside college gates and sat on the college lawn, eating their makeshift lunch.

Aloo looked curiously at Kripa's shuttered face: Krips, kya main poochh sakti hoon tu itni upset kyun hai? Yeh ladkiyan toh aisey hi tease kartey hain….ladka dekhtey hi pagal ho jaatey hain"

Wo baat nahin, Aloo, mujhey bura lag raha hai ke yeh sab til ka taal kar rahey hain….Angad aur mere beech kuchh bhi nahin hai….wo toh bas dost hai, ….tu toh jaanti hai hum uskey family ke kitney close hain…rishtedaar jaisey hain…

Kripa, agar who tera dost hai toh tu itna upset kyun ho rahi hai? Sabko bata de ke wo sirf dost hai…..Aaliyah smiled in her mind ( Kripa, tu apney aap se bhi jhooth bol sakti hai lekin mujhsey nahin, I know you have feelings for this guy, I can see it in your eyes)

Bataa deti, but u know these girls, they wont believe me…. Kripa was fretting still.  
Jaaney de na….kal se phir se bus mein aana….phir yeh log usey bhool jayengey.  
Oh sure! Iskey baad main kabhie ussey lift nahin loongi" Kripa said with great certainty.

But she underestimated Angad. The next morning, when Kripa went for Pratah-Puja, Dadi told her firmly that from that day, Angad was going to drop her at college every morning. Kripa protested: Lekin Dida, main bus mein chali jaaoongi…itney saal toh bus se hi jaa rahi thi"

Itney saal Angad yahan nahin tha…aur ab wo bhi roz subah Camac Street jayega….wo Dilip ko help kar raha hai ek case mein….isliye roz tujhey drop kar dega college mein.

Kripa glared at Angad who was wearing his white kurta, trying to look perfectly innocent…he grinned at her and winked.

Her face reddened but she was helpless….after Puja, Naina made her eat halwa and puri again, then she waited impatiently for Angad while he changed into his work clothes….and had a leisurely breakfast, then he took her out to his car.

But just after sitting in the passenger seat, Kripa turned to him and seriously requested him: Angad, main roz tumharey saath jaaoongi, lekin please tum mujhey college ke gate per mat chhodna…Park Circus per chhod dena….main baaki ka raasta paidal chali jaaoongi…

Kyun? Angad demanded to know: Are you ashamed to be seen with me? 

**No, of course not! Lekin tum un college ki ladkiyon ko nahin jaantey….mera jeena mushkil kar dengey…kal itna tease kiya ke main toh ….she went quiet. **

**He laughed: Did they say I was your Boyfriend? Kripa reddened and looked down….he leaned extremely close to her: Am I so bad that I cant pass as your boyfriend?**

Kripa looked up….his face was so close, she could see the brown flecks in his pupils….her breath caught in her throat…..he gently caressed her flushed cheek with his forefinger: Theek hai, main tumhey Park Circus mein hi chhod doonga"  
He put the car in gear and reversed out of the gate, before speeding away. Kripa protested at his speed, he laughed her fears away….Trust me, Kripa, I am a good driver! I know what I am doing. 

********************************************

Kripa had to admit to herself that it was much better to go by car in 20 minutes than go by bus in 45 minutes. From that day, every morning Angad dropped her at Park Circus and went to their Law Firm on Camac Street which was only 5 minutes away. None of the girls at college were aware of her rides with Angad after that. He had offered to pick her up after college too but she had different schedules on different days and she vehemently opposed his suggestion.

But unfortunately, Mishti got to know about Angad dropping her off at college that one day. One of her followers reported to Mishti that a gorgeous guy had been seen dropping Kripa Bose at college gates and speculation was on that he was her Boyfriend. 

**Mishti asked how the guy had looked, as soon as she heard description of guy and car, she knew it was Angad. She gnashed her teeth in frustrated anger: Toh baat itni badh gayi hai ke Angad ab us ladki ko lift bhi deney laga hai? Ab mujhey hi kuchh karna padega nahin toh Angad bilkul haath se nikal jaayega"**

She called Angad on Thursday and started in her most nasal, flirtatious tone: Hi, Handsome! Tum toh ekdum stranger ban gaye…kya baat hai? Na koi khabar, na koi pata….ek phone bhi nahin kartey….bahut busy ho gaye kya?

Nahin, wo baat nahin, darasal Mishti, main ab Dad ko ek case mein help kar raha hoon isliye club jaaney ka time nahin milta"

Really? Mainey toh suna hai aajkal tum girls' college ke chakkar laga rahey ho, khaskar meri college ki….kya tum mujhsey milney aaye the? Sorry, I couldn't meet you" she said in a catty tone.

Angad gritted his teeth in annoyance: Mishti, mujhey aur koi kaam nahin hai kya jo main tumharey college ke chakkar lagaoon? Main bas ek din Kripa ko chhodney gaya tha, usney bus miss kee thi, isliye.  
Ohh wo tumney achha kiya, sometimes u should help out the less fortunate ones, Mishti sneered. Khair, jaaney do, bolo tum Sunday ko free ho na?

Haan, kyun?  
Hum Calcutta Club ke kuchh dost milkar Aquatica jaa rahey hain….tum bhi chalo hamarey saath, we will have fun in the pool."  
Mishti wanted to wear her swimsuit and flaunt her "assets" to attract Angad…she was getting really desperate now.

Aquatica is a water park outside Kolkata….about an hour's drive from Alipur area. It has a wave pool, water slides, etc. It also had other rides like bumper cars and other spinning rides, plus a picnic area nearby!

Angad agreed at once….this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, to take Kripa somewhere outside again.

Theek hai, Mishti, main zaroor aaoonga…aur apney saath Harshini ko bhi lekar aaoonga…she will enjoy the water rides.

Of course, Harshini ko le aana….shes a sweet kid! Mishti was relieved that Angad hadnt suggested bringing Kripa along. Actually she didn't even expect Kripa to go to a water park like that as she probably didn't even know swimming. She was so middle-class!

Angad grinned in delight….he deliberately didn't tell Mishti as he knew she might cancel the whole trip if she heard he was bringing Kripa along.

That evening when Kripa came to massage Dida's feet, he went rushing to Dadi's room.  
Kripa, mere saath aao, I need ur help with something!

Kripa was rather surprised. Why would Angad suddenly need her help? With what?  
Dadi laughed loudly: Jaa shona, dekhkar aa, kya help chahiye usey…

He almost dragged her to his room….the whole room was strewn with CDs, amplifiers and guitar notations. Angad was trying to play some song on his guitar. Kripa being a neat-freak tried to pick up some of the stuff littered on the floor….UHHHUUHH, Don't Touch anything! He stopped her at once, vehemently opposing her efforts to organize his room.

Kripa argued: I was just trying to put your room in order.  
Angad grinned: IT IS in order…it's a disorganzied order or organized disorder (he laughed out loud)…I don't have any problems finding stuff here ….tum nahin samjhogi….tum yahan per baitho….he dragged her to the bed and made her sit down. She shifted uncomfortably on his plush bed…..he drew a chair up to her and sat down with his guitar. He gave the notations of a song to her and started playing it on his guitar.

She was rather taken aback…he laughed at her expression: Don't worry, I havent gone crazy! Dekho, tumhey toh music ki bahut knowledge hai…ab tum padhkar batao main yeh notations theek baja raha hoon ya nahin"  
Kripa looked at the music notations…..they were different from the sitar and harmonium notations she had learned all her life.

Lekin yeh toh western music ke notes hain….main inhey kaisey padhoongi?

Oh SH*T!" he swore loudly! ...ANGADD! She scolded him for swearing.

He grinned: Sorry sorry! Then he was thoughtful for a few minutes, then his eyes brightened: IDEA! Tum sur sunkar toh bataa sakti ho na ke sahi baja raha hoon ya nahin?

He turned on the amplifier…it made a shrill feedback sound….EEEEEEEEEE….  
OOOFFF, Kripa shuddered at the ear-splitting sound and covered her ears: Sorry, sorry! He turned down the volume, adjusted the bass and put the headphones on her ears, making her listen to the song he wanted to play on his guitar! Kripa listened to the song with her eyes closed, tapping her feet to the beat and guitar riffs. He took off her headphones after the song was done and played the song on his guitar, singing along to it:

www. (THANKS TO JESS FOR FINDING THE PERFECT SONG FOR ME!)

I Need You Lyrics  
Marc Anthony  
From the day that I met you girl  
I knew that your love would be  
Everything that I ever wanted in my life  
From the moment you spoke my name  
I new everything had changed  
Because of you I felt my life would be complete

[Refrain  
Oh baby I need you  
For the rest of my life girl I need you  
To make everything right girl  
I love you  
And I'll never deny that I need you

Nothing matters but you my love  
And only God above  
Could be the one to know exactly how I feel  
I could die in your arms right now  
Knowing that you somehow  
Would take my soul and keep it deep inside your heart

[Repeat refrain

Girl your love to me feels just like magic  
When you smile you have total control  
You have power like nothing I've felt before  
I've let all of my feelings show  
Cuz I want you to know that.. I need you

I need you, for the rest of my life girl  
I need you, say that you'll be my wife oh  
I love you, Wont you marry me marry me  
Oh I need you (nobody but you)  
Oooh I need you, for the rest of my life  
Oh I need you (nobody but you)  
Wont you marry me marry me  
I love you, I really need ya baby (I really need nobody but you)  
I need you  
Girl I really need… need you girl I really need you need you (I need you)  
Oohhh baby I love you (I love you)  
I need you, Girl I really need ya need ya … oh baby…  
Wont you marry me (I need you)  
Wont you marry me marry me  
I love you.. oohh ..  
I need you... (I really need nobody but you)

Kripa blushed a little as he sang this heart-felt romantic song by Marc Anthony! She guessed that he was addressing it to her….and all that drama about music notes was just to make her listen to that song.

He was quite a good singer…..she was impressed! When the song ended, she clapped loudly and praised him….Angad looked as if he had found heaven on earth with her words of praise!  
Both now appreciated and admired each other's musical talent. Music brought their hearts even closer in this sweet bond of melody.

-Part 14

Angad told her about the water-park trip the next day on the way to her college. She readily accepted his invitation!

Kripa had never been to a water-park before….only to Nicco Park (Kolkata's Disney equivalent) with her Delhi cousins when they came visiting.  
"Aur kaun kaun jaa rahey hain? She asked curiously.  
"Harshini is going with us, of course, Angad replied, "and a few of my friends from the Club.  
He purposely didn't mention Mishti….he knew Kripa would try to back out if she heard Mishti was coming.

On Saturday, Kripa went with her mother to do shopping for Durga Puja which was coming up in 15 days time. This year, Durga Puja was early, at the end of September.

They bought saris and clothes for family and friends. Kripa chose a beautiful green bordered raw silk sari for Dida. She herself bought a red Kanjivaram with green border and a yellow chiffon zardozi and also two salwars…a black and gold one and a magenta one, with matching costume jewelry.

She spotted a cream colored sherwani that she really wanted to buy for Angad but was hesitant to tell her mother about it.

They started out early morning on Sunday. Aquatica was very far, on the outskirts of the city, almost an hour's drive from Central Kolkata. Harshini was relegated to the back seat as usual, while Kripa sat in front beside Angad. Gayatri and Naina had offered to make them a home-cooked picnic hamper but Angad refused saying that his friends had ordered packed picnic lunch from a restaurant in Park Street.

The day was bright and sunny. The hood of Angad's red convertible was open as usual. The sports car sped as they left the main city behind and went on deserted rural roads flanked by farmlands, grazing cows and little villages.

Angad's car picked up speed and the wind rushed past them, messing up Kripa's hair as strands came out of her ponytail and whiplashed her across her face. Angad saw her struggling to remove the loose strands on her face.

His car screeched to a halt on roadside, he opened his glove compartment and took out a packet and handed it over to her. Kripa opened it…there was a printed silk scarf and a pair of sunglasses in it.  
She looked at him in surprise…he grinned at her: Yeh tumharey liye hain. So you don't hurt yourself with your hair"

Kripa smiled with genuine delight: Thank you! This is really thoughtful of you….she put on the sunglasses gladly as the fierce sunlight was hurting her eyes. Then she wrapped the scarf around her head, tying it under her chin.

Angad started laughing : Now you look like the Anglo ladies of Park Street….

Why? She turned to him with a frown, "scarf toh aisey hi pehentey hain na?"

He chuckled: Nahin, scarf pehenney ka aur ek tareeka hai, aao main pehna deta hoon" he reached out and took off her matronly scarf and turned it around, wrapping it front to back and tied the ends under her ponytail, on the nape of her neck. His hands lingered a little while, brushing the soft tendrils at the nape of her neck….she shivered in reaction and moved away from him. "Thanks" she said in a low voice.

Meanwhile Harshini was in the back seat listening to Angad's black I-pod so she missed their interaction. Angad started the car and sped away again…he turned on the car stereo and played Rod Stewart's love songs.

They reached Aquatica after 10 A.M. ...the other folks were already there….Shabbir and Mannan had come together. Manek and Anitah came with Mishti in her chauffeured car.

Mishti looked daggers at Kripa when she got down from Angad's car: Angad isey kyun le aaya…mera poora din barbaad kar diya" she raged silently, shooting poisonous looks at Kripa in her yellow salwar with the printed scarf tied hippie-style backwards.

Mishti put on a fake smile: Hi Angad! Hi Harshini! Arey Kripa, tum? I didn't expect YOU to come…she said cattily  
Kripa showed her white teeth in an equally fake smile: Hi Mishti! I also didn't know YOU would be here"  
As they walked to the ticket-booth, she turned angrily to Angad: Why didn't you tell me SHE was coming?  
Tumney pochha nahin…Angad grinned shamelessly. She glared at him….he was too smart for his own good, she thought!

A little later they were joined by Manek's friend, Raj, (who was also from London) and his fiancee Sheetal….both were tall, smart and fashionable.  
All of them went to the wave pool first with the water-slides and splash bucket. Everybody went to change into their bathing suits.

Kripa didn't even HAVE a swimsuit so she stood all alone outside waiting for the others to change. Angad emerged first, wearing a dark blue swimming shorts….his bare chest and muscular legs were on display.

Kripa couldn't help staring at his well-sculpted body….she knew he was well-built but without his shirt, he was quite impressive. His abs were taut with well-toned finish, the muscles of his biceps and chest were bulging but not too obvious! Angad watched her involuntary admiration of his physique and was secretly pleased.

His eyes glinted with amusement and suggestion as he asked: So…. do you like what you see?  
Kripa flushed with embarassment and turned away, he chuckled teasingly behind her.

Gradually all the friends came out. Mishti wore a tight black one piece that clung to her over-blown figure, while downplaying her extra flab. Anitah wore a magenta one-piece. Harshini was cute in her pink bathing suit. Kripa stood awkwardly.  
Angad asked her: Kripa arent u going to change?

Kripa shook her head: I don't want to go in the water….you all enjoy, main bahar baithkar tum sabko dekhoongi"  
WHATTT? Angad exclaimed ….water park mein aakar tum paani mein nahin utrogi….yeh nahin ho sakta….you have to swim with us.  
Then Kripa slowly admitted: I don't have a swimsuit.

Ohhh toh yeh baat hai….Shabbir offered information that he had: Yahan 20 rupees mein swimming ke kapdey rent kar saktey hain…ask that girl at the counter.

Kripa was actually eager to go into the water and have fun, but was hesitant as she didn't have a suit…her eyes lit up and she rented a weird swim-dress from the counter girl…it consisted of black tights and a long red T shirt that almost reached Kripa's knees. It was fully covered and decent, meant for the conservative ladies of Kolkata who wouldn't wear a swimsuit.

Angad and Chhutki started laughing when she came out in that bathing pant set looking like some lady from the 60s. She looked angrily at them and turned away: Theek hai, main nahin jaaoongi" Angad grabbed her arm and pulled her back: Come On, cant we even joke?  
Why at my expense?…she yelled angrily.  
Okay, sorry, we wont laugh, hai na, Chhutki?  
Chhutki shook her head while still laughing. Kripa could feel her lips twitching too and she also started giggling.

Kya ho raha hai yahan? Mishti walked close, whats the joke?  
Kripa stiffened, ready for the barbs of Mishti's cruel tongue.  
Kuchhh bhi toh nahin….Angad quickly diverted Mishti…Come on, Mishti, lets go to the pool….he signalled Harshini to bring Kripa along.

Mishti looked seductively at Angad whose dark blue long bathing shorts was perfectly decent. " I thought you would wear swimming trunks" she said huskily leaning against him….trying to seduce him with her overblown assets.

But Angad looked at Shabbir in the pool and waved to him, then he got up on the diving board and jumped into the pool in a well-executed dive. Kripa looked at his magnificent physique and impressive diving: Hes definitely a superb male specimen….she thought humorously.

She saw Mishti staring at Angad like a hungry she-wolf and laughed to herself: What a pathetic woman….doesn't she realize Angad isnt interested in her?  
Kripa's mind refused to acknowledge who Angad was really interested in.

As she stood near the edge of the pool, Mishti saw her and shouted: Oh My God! Look at Kripa! Shes a time-traveler from the 60s."

Mishti and Anitah laughed loudly, the men simply looked amused. Kripa paused with one foot on the pool-steps, angry at them, having second thought again.

Angad signalled to Chhutki to give Kripa a push…..Chhutki who was right behind Kripa said: Chalo na, Kripa di" and gave her a push, sending her face forward diving into the pool. Kripa went under water and came up, coughing water and spluttering!

Angad came near her to help her on her feet, she moved his hand away angrily: Theher Chhutki ki bachchi, main tujhey dikhati hoon" she swam after Harshini who squealed in mock-fright and swam away. They chased around the pool, while Angad laughed and watched them with affectionate mirth.

Mishti came close to him, rubbing her assets against him: Hi Sexy! Come swim with me….Angad didn't budge, staring at Kripa chase Harshini, both squealing with laughter.  
Mishti sneered: So childish….iss umr mein bhi bachpana karti hai…Doesn't she even have a proper swimsuit"  
Angad looked mockingly at her: She doesn't go to the club everyday like you….but she knows how to swim at least.

Actually Kripa had learned swimming when she was 10 years old, at Anderson's Club beside the Lake in South Kolkata. She was quite a good swimmer as Angad saw her expertly dive under water, grab Chhutki's leg and pull her. Soon both returned after a truce and played around in the pool!

Shabbir and the others lounged at the side of the pool, some of them got on the water slides and slid down into the water.

Harshini wanted to go on the water-slides, Kripa went with her, Angad went after her. Chhutki sat in front, Kripa behind her, she didn't know Angad was right behind her….as they went down the slide, Angad came behind her and grabbed her waist, Kripa squealed in shock and looked back at Angad's grinning face. All 3 slid down fast into the pool at a great momentum…..SPLASSHHHHH!

All 3 went down under water, making a giant splash. Angad caught Kripa's waist under water and pulled her up, spluttering and coughing….they looked at each other's wet faces and stared into each other's eyes. Harshini came up behind them: WHEEEE! that was great fun! Chalo na, Kripa di, Dadabhai, lets do it again."  
Kripa blushed and turned away: Nahin, tum dono jaao…mujhey darr lagta hai"

Angad breathed near her neck: Oh, come on Kripa, be a Sport!  
Agar tum jaaogey toh main nahin jaaoongi, tumney mujhey kyun pakda? She asked angrily turning.  
Its just fun and games, Honey! He laughed. Tum har baat per itna gussa kyun hoti ho?….gussa jaisey hamesha naak per baithi rehti hai…  
Kripa glared at him, he knew perfectly well why she was angry, his touch disturbed her, made her tremble and he knew it!

Kripa splashed away to the other side of the pool where the splash bucket was.

Mishti and Anitah who were observing their interaction, went to Angad and Chhutki. Anitah took over her cousin Chhutki, giving Mishti chance to try her luck with Angad again. Anitah: Come on, Chhutki, you and me on the slide this time.

Mishti sidled up very close to Angad: Come on Angad, lets go on the slide.  
Angad grimaced at the feel of her wet body pressing against him: Sorry Mishti, ab mera mood chala gaya….he was pissed off at Kripa…why was she always running away from him?  
He swam away from a furious Mishti, who looked at him as if she would like to kill him!  
Mishti swam towards Manek and started talking to him, glaring angrily at Angad!

He went to Shabbir and Mannan and started lounging on the side of the pool, chatting with them.  
Shabbir teased him: Kyun Angad, finally you got time off from the ladies to come and talk to us?  
Angad laughed: Aisi koi baat nahin hai, yaar! Main toh buss Kripa ko tease kar raha tha…  
Mannan grinned: Tu har waqt Kripa ke peechhey kyun pada rehta hai? Do you like her?  
Shabbir laughed: Yaar Mannan, tu andha hai kya? Dekhta nahin? Angad is in love with her….  
For the first time in his life, Angad blushed, surprising himself and his friends: "Heyyy! Not so fast! Just because I tease her and fool around doesn't mean I love her.  
Shabbir challenged him : Tu vakeel hai, jhooth bolney mein maahir hai. Kamsey kum apney aap se toh jhooth mat bol!

Angad looked thoughfully at Kripa to where she was standing under the splash bucket, looking upwards with childish excitement, waiting for the water to fall. Then it fell with a huge splash, drenching her already wet body and she laughed with excited pleasure.

Angad felt tenderness and affection wash over him. He knew it in his heart, it wasn't just teasing, she challenged him, aroused him, she was different from any girl he had met before. Right from their first meetings, he had been intrigued by her, her spirit had attracted him. Her beauty certainly attracted him, made him desire her physically. But the strange feelings of affection and tenderness assailing his heart right now was much more…it was LOVE!

As if in a dream, he swam towards her, and went behind her…in the next splash, both got wet at the same time. He also howled with laughter at the sudden downpour ofwater, Kripa turned back and saw him, she blushed and swam away. She got out of the pool, the T-shirt and tights were clinging to her like second skin. She ran to the changing-room. Angad went after her….Mannan and the others looked after him in amusement….he was so obviously smitten with Kripa!

Mishti looked on with indignant fury: How dare he prefer that middle-class Bong girl over a sophisticated "beauty queen" like herself? How dare he? Usko iss rejection ki keemat chukani padegi.

Kripa ran into the changing room,….she didn't have a towel, Angad grabbed a towel from the counter-girl and went after her: Kripaaaa….she didn't pause but ran as if the devil was after her. He chased her into the ladies room….thankfully there were no other ladies in there, otherwise Angad would be in BIG trouble.

Kripa turned around, shocked at his entry into the ladies room! They stared at each other, her eyes wide and wary, his full of questions and pleading. His eyes skimmed down her wet body, the clinging T-shirt and tights defining and outlining each and every curve and indentation. His throat dried up….he swallowed hard. She was more curvaceous than he had imagined. Kripa observed his eyes run down her wet front….instinctively her arms came up over her chest, covering it protectively from his prying eyes.  
She looked down in embarassment and awareness of his desirous eyes. She couldn't escape from his heated persusal, shivering with her eyes closed. He observed her reaction to him…he raised the towel and gently wrapped it around her trembling shoulders. He tenderly brought the ends of the towel in front, covering her chest and shivering body.

She looked up at him, wet hair clinging to her flushed face…"Thank You" she murmured so softly, her lips barely moved as she slowly backed away to a changing stall.

- -

Next: Picnic lunch and passing the parcel game. 

**Part 15**

As soon as Angad came out of the Ladies room, there was loud applause, catcalls and whistles from Shabbir and Mannan.

"Shabaash, Dude! Well done! The hero comes out of forbidden territory!" Mannan commented loudly.

Everybody laughed except for Mishti and Manek.  
Angad dropped down into the pool and waded near them.

So….. did you get lucky? Did you get a kiss? Mannan teased him in a low voice.  
Nahin yaar! I only went in to give her the towel….shes not like other girls.

Look at those two….Raj is lucky, yaar…Mannan pointed out to where Raj and his fiancee Sheetal were openly making out in the water….kissing, fondling in the pool, inspite of onlookers.

Angad looked at the extra-intimate couple and thought that he would be lucky if Kripa even let him hold her hand in public.  
Heck, she hadnt even admitted her feelings to him yet. He was determined to open her shell today and find out her feelings for him.

Kripa changed into her yellow salwar again and came out, drying her long, wet hair on the towel. Angad's eyes promptly zoomed towards her as if pulled by a magnet. She looked sideways at him and sat down on a lounge chair near the pool, rubbing her head with the towel, arching her neck backwards to shake the water off. Then she took out a hairbrush from her purse and started brushing out her hair till it fell in curving waves down her back and shoulders. Angad stared spellbound at the graceful movements of her arms, brushing, drying, spreading out the long, thick strands. He was fascinated, enthralled.

Shabbir nudged his abs: Itna mat dekh usye, pighal jayegi"

Angad frowned at Shabbir and got out of the pool in a smooth lift of his powerful biceps….Kripa's eyes were automatically drawn to his magnificent physique as he walked past her to the Men's room. Her cheeks became pink with her thoughts!

Harshini and the others stayed in the pool for some more time, then everybody got out and changed into dry clothes. All of them were ravenously hungry after the hour-long dip in the pool. Mishti's driver brought out the picnic hampers from her car and they sat down under a shady banyan tree on colorful blankets to have their lunch. They enjoyed the delicious food from Kwality Restaurant….Pea Kachoris, Prawn Cutlets, Russian salad and chicken Biryani.

After lunch, they debated whether to play antakshari or cards or dumb charades. Most people objected to Antakshari as they couldn't sing.

Angad aur Kripa har round mein jeet jayengey…..do do famous singers hain hamarey beech…arey yeh dono toh Anu Kapoor ke teams ko bhi hara saktey hain" …..Mannan was in full joking mood today.

Lets play Truth or Dare….Angad suddenly suggested.  
Haan, yeh theek rahega…most people agreed with him.

It was decided that they would pass on the parcel till the music on Angad's portable tape stopped and the person it stopped on would have to choose between truth or dare.

All of them sat in a circle….Angad somehow managed to sit between Harshini and Kripa. The circle was this way….Harshini, Angad, Kripa, Anitah, Mannan, Raj, Sheetal, Mishti, Manek. Shabbir was playing the tape and conducting the game.

They started passing the parcel which was a stuffed elephant won for Harshini by Angad at the toy-stand. Shabbir ruled that Harhsini would start the game, being the youngest player. As the music started, Harshini passed it to Angad, who passed it to Kripa and so the elephant went around till it reached Angad again…he was deliberately slow as he passed it to Kripa, lingering, taking his own sweet time. Kripa anxiously held out her hands and the very moment the music stopped, Kripa was left holding the parcel.

Harshini yelled: Yayyy, Kripa Di Youre IT! Shabbir turned and asked her: TRUTH OR DARE?  
DARE….she replied nervously.  
Okay, Kripa! I dare you to….(dramatic pause) ….SING A SONG!

Mannan complained: Yeh kya Yaar? Koi exciting dare diya hota….he winked at Shabbir and looked suggestively from Kripa to Angad.  
Kripa turned pink at the hint in his words, her fingernails digging into the elephant in her lap.  
Shabbir took pity on her: Chhod Yaar! Kripa, tum ek achha sa gaana suna do"  
Kripa licked her dry lips and with her eyes still downcast, she sang this lovely Bengali song:

Pa pa ma ga rey sa album/Lata_Mangeshk..._-_

Pa pa ma ga re sa  
Taar chokher jotil bhasha (The complex language of his eyes)  
Dha dha pa ma ga re  
Podey podey bojhar asha (To read and understand)  
Sa ma pa dha ni sa  
Taa jaani shudhyi durasha. (I know is impossible)

Re sa ni dha ni ma pa dha  
Jaani michheyi tarey shadha (its useless to plead with him)  
Re sa ni dha ni ma pa dha  
Jaani michheyi taarey shadha (its useless to plead with him)

Ki cholon choley ( The way he goes around)  
Ki bolon boley (Whatever he says)  
Shobi jeno kuwasha (everything seems mysterious)

Pa pa ma ga re sa  
Taar chokher jotil bhasha  
Dha dha pa ma ga rey  
Podey podey bojhar asha  
Sa ma pa dha ni sa  
Taa jaani shudhyi durasha

Angad was enthralled as usual, he leaned on his elbow, gazing up at her flushed face, lowered eyes as she sang the song, refusing to meet his eyes. She looked so adorable with her thick, wavy hair open down her shoulders, framing her pink cheeks, the yellow salwar making her beauty glow. Everybody applauded when her song ended, Mishti made a mean, envious face. She hated it, Kripa hogging the limelight….now she wished she had learned singing instead of the ballroom dance classes she took.

The music started, parcel went around again, this time it stopped at Harshini. Shabbir asked her with a chuckle: Truth or Dare? DARE! Harshini chose.

Shabbir: Okay then, tell us who ur favorite hero or heroine is and perform a song or dance form their movie"

Harshini jumped up with joy….HRITHIK she yelled….she turned to Angad: Please Dadabhai, sing that song of Hrithik from Krishh , I want to dance to it"  
Angad took his guitar that he had brought from his car and started playing it…he sang: Dil na liya dil na diya"

.

Harshini danced to the song, trying to mimic the dance of her idol. Everybody enjoyed and clapped to her performance, cheering her along. Next turn came to Anitah, she opted for TRUTH. Shabbir grinned and asked her: Anitah, do you love somebody? If u do, then pass on the parcel to him" (Shabbir knew very well that Anitah was after Mannan)

Anitah smiled coyly and passed on the elephant to Mannan who was sitting beside her. Mannan groaned at Shabbir: Marvaa diya na yaar…. Shabbir laughed heartily and started music again.

This time Mishti got it…she chose TRUTH.  
Mishti, Shabbir asked in rather a mocking tone, why didn't you go to the Miss India Contest in Mumbai last year?  
Mishti flushed angrily…she knew Shabbir was taunting her as she didn't meet the age or weight limits for the contest. She put on a haughty expression: Ms. India contest is all rigged by Femina…they only choose Mumbai girls so I didn't go"  
Kripa, Angad and others hid their smiles at her lies.

Next was Mannan's turn…he chose DARE! Angad suggested that he should do mimicry as he was very good at it.: Yaar isko nakal utarney de….hes very good at imitating people, remember how he used to mimic Professor Basu at school?

Mannan imitated Shahrukh in Devdas: Kaun kambakht bardasht karney ko peeta hai…that dialog…then he copied Hrithik in Krishh, which made Harshini mad at him. To end, he even imitated Anitah's mannerisms and whiny way of talking.

Everybody enjoyed his hilarious mimicry and laughed crazily…Anitah pretended to be angry but secretly she was pleased that Mannan was paying her so much attention. She giggled and gave him coy smiles. Angad winked at Mannan: Lagta hai tera band baj gaya"

In the next turn, Angad managed to trap Kripa again, by passing the parcel extra-slow to her. Kripa looked angrily at him, she knew he was doing it on purpose.  
Shabbir grinned: Achha, toh phir se Kripa….So Kripa, what is it this time, Truth or Dare?  
Dare, she replied softly.

Angad leaned to her and muttered softly: Why are you so afraid of choosing Truth?  
Kripa flushed angrily and mumbled back: That is MY choice.  
Shabbir smiled mockingly at her: Are you sure you want Dare?  
Kripa swallowed nervously: Haan…

Okay, Kripa, you will have to kiss the person you love.  
Kripa's cheeks turned a delicious pink….she knew who Shabbir meant …everybody (except M and M) hooted and cheered her, clapping and chanting: GO KRIPA GO KRIPA, kiss kiss kiss!  
Angad looked expectantly, hoping against hope, although he knew Kripa would never do it….

But Kripa was too smart for Shabbir or Angad's tricks…she called Harshini: Chhutki, yahan aa mere paas"  
Chhutki got up, went to her, Kripa pulled her down on her lap and kissed her cheek softly. Chhutki grinned and kissed her back. Then Kripa looked challengingly at Angad, who couldn't help grinning at her clever move and he was also rather moved at the sisterly bond between his little cousin and Kripa. Shabbir clapped : Well done, Kripa! Anitah gushed: Awwww how sweeeeeeet!

Next it was Raj's turn. ….he chose TRUTH.  
Shabbir asked him: Apart from your fiancee Sheetal, who do you think is the most beautiful girl here?  
Raj looked around the circle at Anitah, Mishti and finally Kripa.  
His eyes lingered on Kripa, admiring her lovely, innocent face.  
Angad silently glared at him, his possessive eyes conveying: Keep out of my property…Kripa ko dekhney ka haq sirf mujhey hai"

Raj turned to Sheetal, who was getting slightly upset, he kissed her reddening cheek and declared : Sheetal ke ilawa mujhey aur koi ladki nazar hi nahin aati, so I cant say whos the most beautiful"  
Everybody clapped and cheered at Raj's clever, diplomatic reply.

Next it was Angad's turn: Truth or Dare?  
Angad glanced at kripa: TRUTH!  
Shabbir: Do you love somebody?  
Angad looked boldly at a blushing Kripa: YES! He said confidently.  
Kripa drew in a sharp breath and looked away, her heart pounding, embarassed and dizzy at his open confession in public. Then sing a song for her, Shabbir demanded.  
I will sing only if Kripa sings with me, Angad insisted.  
Haan ek duet ho jaye…..everybody urged Kripa….Come on Kripa, we want to hear a duet"  
Kripa took a deep breath, looked at Angad and smiled shyly: Theek hai, tum gaana shuru karo, I will join you"  
Angad took his guitar and started strumming it:

Gum hai kisikey pyaar mein  
Dil subah shaam  
Per tumhey likh nahin paaoon  
Main uska naam Haye raam haye Raam

.

Angad (looking longingly at Kripa with love and desire blazing in his warm eyes)  
: gum hain kisee ke pyaar me,  
dil subah shaam  
par tumhe likh naheen paaoo,  
main usakaa naam haaye raam

sochaa hain yek din main us se mil ke  
kah daaloo apane, sab haal dil ke  
aaur kar doo jeewan us ke hawaale  
fir chhod de chaahe apanaa banaa le  
mai to us kaa re, huaa diwaanaa  
ab to jaisaa bhee, meraa ho anjaam

Ho gum hai kisikey pyar mein dil subah shaam  
Per tumhey likh nahin paaoon ,main uska naam  
Haye Raam, Haye raam

Kripa: (shyly looking down and tracing a pattern with her finger on the ground)  
chaahaa hain tum ne, jis baawaree ko  
wo bhee sajanawaa, chaahe tum hee ko  
nainaa uthhaye, to pyaar samjho  
palake jhukaa de to, ikaraar samjho  
rakhatee hain kab se,  
chhupaa chhupaa ke  
apane hothhon me, piyaa teraa naam

Ho gum hain kisikey pyar mein dil subah shaam  
Per tumhey likh nahin paaooon  
Main uska naam  
Haye Raam haye raam

Angad and Kripa's romantic duet put everybody in a trance. Raj and Sheetal moved closer to each other, her head fell on his shoulder, he put his arms around her, hugging and fondling. Anitah moved close to Mannan, staring up into his rather annoyed yet resigned face. Harshini grinned in delight at her two favorite people singing together.  
The song ended, everybody cheered and applauded them.

Mishti made a bored, mean face,….. she loudly complained: Im getting tired of this game….the same people everytime. Lets go do some fun stuff.

They went to the bumper car ride and each got into a car. Kripa didn't want to go but as usual Harshini and Angad convinced her to get into one. Angad of course came and bumped Kripa's car first of all. Kripa looked at him angrily and steered away from him, but he came and bumped her again. She looked murderously at him.  
The 3rd time, he bumped rather hard, she cried out in pain as her elbow struck the side of the car….he jumped out of his car at once, scooped her out into his arms and carried her out of the ride. She was lying stiffly in his arms, conscious of all eyes on them. He put her down on a bench: Im sorry, Kripa….I didn't want to hurt you…I was just playing, having fun' he looked almost tearful  
Kripa looked into his genuinely regretful eyes and smiled: Koi baat nahin, mamooli sa chot hai, theek ho jayegi" she felt like caressing his sculpted cheek but controlled herself.

He checked her elbow for serious damage and then reassured, he patted her cheek gently: You scared me back there.  
Mainey kiya ya tumney kiya? She asked him indignantly.  
Jisney bhi kiya ho, chot toh lagi na….he said, looking deeply into her eyes….she blushed and looked away, understanding the "chot" he was referring to.

Everybody had fun on the circular rides and bumper cars….evening was approaching and it was time to go home. Angad and Kripa bid goodbye to all their friends and got into their car with Harshini in the back seat. As a watery sun set in the west horizon, Angad's car sped back towards the city. Kripa and Harshini dozed off, tired from the day's excursion. Angad turned on the radio on low volume to keep him company as his lovely passenger was fast asleep, her open hair covering her beautiful face. He had covered the top of his convertible as it was cooler and a little wet outside with chances of rainfall.

As night fell, the red sports car reached the city limits. Harshini was sleeping in the back seat, lying flat, while Kripa's head rolled to Angad's side!

_- -

Next: First Kiss?

**Part 16**

Angad's car screeched to a halt in front of Bose Lodge. He looked at Kripa sleeping in the passenger seat, her head rolling towards him. Her wavy, open hair fell in a thick veil across her face.

With his right hand on the steering wheel, he leaned towards her and gently removed the dark strands from her lovely face. He gazed tenderly at his sleeping beauty! She looked so innocent and peaceful, her long eyelashes resting on heat-flushed cheeks, pink lips slightly parted, dark clouds of hair framing a perfect face. Desire and tenderness sang a duet in his heart. He bent further close to her, breathing in her sweet frangrance. He wanted to kiss those tender lips but not while she was sleeping. For now, this would have to do…..he kissed her warm cheek, his lips firmly pressing on her soft skin.

Her eyes flew open with a startled look, she looked into his eyes which were a few inches away from hers, their breaths mingled in the close confines. He stared at her moist, parted lips, she looked down at his approaching mouth, those firm, male lips almost touching hers. Her eyes closed instinctively, her breath quickened, anticipating the first touch of those warm lips on hers.

Uuuunnnhhhh….Harshini groaned from the back seat…stretching, yawning and turning….Dadabhai, kya hum ghar pahunch gaye? She asked sleepily.  
Angad and Kripa sprang apart guiltily, both out of breath, trembling…  
Angad's face was flushed with unfulfilled desire. Dam*! He muttered under his breath.

Harshini was surprised at the silence inside the stalled car, tension stretched like a taut wire in those close confines so that even Harshini felt it.  
Kripa di, kya hua?

Kripa quickly controlled her rapid breaths, touching her hot cheeks: Kuchh bhi toh nahin, Chhutki. Haan, hum ghar aa gaye hain. Goodnight! Ab main chalti hoon, okay? Bye! She waved cheerily at Harshini, then looked warily at Angad who was staring at her with longing and hunger.  
She murmured: Thanks, Angad...For a lovely trip! Then she got out of the car and ran inside her gates.

That night, both of them barely slept a wink….both were tantalized, tormented by the memory of those lips whose promise had not been fulfilled.

Kripa was bewildered, confused: I didn't even like him when I first met him! I thought he was such an arrogant, ill-mannered man! How can I fall in love with him? And does he really love me? Or is he just teasing me? Playing with me? Why does my heart beat so fast whenever he comes near me? Hes certainly very handsome…perhaps its just natural reaction of my heart…to be attracted to a good-looking man like him? But he was so concerned when I got hurt in the ride today. But he himself hurt me to begin with…she smiled to herself…."pehley zakhm deta hai phir marham lagata hai"

But the way he looked at her in the car was more than just teasing. She turned and hugged her pillow, blushing to herself. She wondered what his kiss would feel like on her lips. She touched her lips, her fingers dug into her pillow as she hid her heated cheeks in its softness.

In his bed, Angad groaned and stretched out his long, muscular legs. He turned and stuffed his heated face in the pillow….Dam* Dam* Dam* ! If only Harshini hadn't woken up exactly at that moment, he would have tasted those sweet lips of hers tonight. He closed his eyes and let imagination take over, dreaming not so innocent dreams about Kripa in his car, on his lap.

The next morning, Kripa didn't come for the prayers nor was she at the bus-stop when Angad went there. He drove to the Camac Street Law Office, his brow furrowed with worry. Was she sick from yesterday's trip? Was she avoiding him?

Although Dilip had promised Dadi that he wouldn't make Angad join his Law Firm before the Dussehra Hoildays ended, he needed help with an ongoing case. So Angad ended up going to work unofficially, helping his dad, although he had no fixed hours. Someday he would work till 3 P.M., sometimes till 4 or 5. His Dad had given him a lavish office on the 10th Floor, with windows overlooking the Kolkata skyline.

Angad leaned back in his plush, swivelling chair, running his fingers through already tousled hair. Why was Kripa avoiding him? Was it because he tried to kiss her in the car last night? He wasn't used to this….he was used to women falling all over him right from his college days….for his good looks, his charm, his Dad's money, social status and last but not least his academic brilliance. He had always been a brilliant student…after all not everybody got a chance to study at Cambridge. His arrogance was not baseless….he was sure of his charm and wit!

Why then did the girl he loved run away from him? She exasperated him, mystified him. He loved her, Damn IT! Why didn't she understand that? She was so obstinate and hard-to-persuade. "Paas aaney ka mauka hi nahin deti mujhey…kya usey khabar nahin ke main usey kitna chahta hoon? " he thought in exasperation.

His lips twitched with humor as he remembered how she had threatened to get him beaten up by neighbours the first time they had met on the road! She was a feisty little wild-cat! His eyes lighted up with excitement! He would enjoy taming her, making her surrender to his will!

He was annoyed and intrigued by the way Ms. Kripa Bose was making HIM, Angad Khanna, run after her!

That evening when he was returning from work, he saw a blue Maruti van parked in front of Bose Lodge. He was curious….who would visit the Boses on a weekday evening? He wanted to go and enquire about Kripa and he was longing to see her anyways so he went in the gates and rang the doorbell. Champa Di opened the door, surprised to see him: Dadababu aap? Aayiye, andar ayiye..Dada, Boudi shob baithney ke kamrey mein hain"

Angad walked into the large Drawing-room with its antiques and old-fashioned furniture. Shurjo and Gayatri were seated on a sofa talking to a young man in his late twenties, wearing glasses, well-built and decent-looking…he was wearing a striped work shirt, trousers and tie.  
Aao aao Angad beta…Shurjo and Gayatri stood up to greet him. …..achanak tum yahan?  
Sab theek-thak toh hai na? Mashima ki tabiyat? They looked worried at Angad's sudden visit.  
Namastey Uncle, Namastey Auntie! Angad folded his hands politely, "Sorry, mainey aap logon ko disturb kiya. Darasal mujhey Kripa se kuchh baat karni thi, isliye chala aaya. Dadi achhi hain, aap chinta mat keejiye"  
Shurjo protested: Nahin, Nahin, Beta! Disturb kaisa? Tum toh ghar ke hi betey ho, jab chahey aa saktey ho.

Angad looked curiously at the young man on the couch.  
Shurjo introduced them: Haan, parichay karata hoon, yeh hai Prithvi Roy, mere bank mein Loan Officer hai, bahut promising future hai iski...….Prithvi …yeh hai Angad Khanna, mere dost Dilip ka beta, paas wala makaan inhi ka hai.

Gayatri added affectionately looking at Angad: Dost hi nahin, rishtedaar bhi samjho, iski Dadi aur meri Maa Bidyasagar Girls' School mein ek saath padhtey the. Angad beta, Kripa kitchen mein hai, chai lekar aati hi hogi, tum baitho hamarey saath"

Angad and Prithvi shook hands, mentally sizing each other up. Somehow, Angad felt that this guy was interested in Kripa. And he wasn't mistaken…when Kripa came in with the tea-tray, Prithvi's eyes lighted up behind the spectacles.  
Kripa was stunned to see Angad sitting in the living-room: Angad, Tum?  
He smiled mockingly: Haan main, bin bulaye hi chala aaya. Nahin jaanta tha ke tumharey ghar mein mehmaan hongey. (a lie since he had seen the Maruti outside)

Kripa slanted a long look at him from under her eyelashes, her lips twitched in a secret smile.…so he was jealous, was he?  
Gayatri protested: Yeh kya keh rahey ho beta? Yeh toh tumhara apna ghar hai, jab chahey aa saktey ho…gharwalon ko kya bulaya jaata hai? Kripa toh hamesha tumharey ghar mein hi baithi rehti hai"  
Prithvi looked sharply from Angad to Kripa, his face thoughtful. As Kripa brought the tea-tray to serve the tea, Prithvi got up and took the tray from her hands, helping her hand out the tea-cups. Angad smirked sarcastically [Kripa per impression jamaney ki koshish kar raha hai

They sat down with the tea and chatted amicably. Angad took a sip of his tea and realized Kripa had given him her own tea as it had too much sugar. He sipped it and made a face, Kripa noticed his grimace and stood up: Main tumharey liye doosri cup banakar laati hoon...  
Angad reached out and stopped her: Nahin iski koi zaroorat nahin, please sit down, its okay, its fine. Waisey Kripa, tum aaj college kyun nahin gayi? Subah Puja per bhi nahin aayi….Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na?

The concern was evident in his voice…..Kripa felt pleased and touched that he had come to enquire about her health ... he had been worried by her absence from college.  
She smiled sweetly at him: Actually, subah se mujhey bahut sar-dard ho raha tha, isliye main college nahin jaa saki. I'm sorry, mujhey phone karkey bataa dena chahiye tha.  
Angad : Sar-dard? Dawa lee kya tumney?  
Yes, now I am feeling much better, Thanks! Her eyes softened with tenderness as she looked at his concerned face. Her heart skipped a beat at the answering look of tenderness in his eyes.

Prithvi also expressed his concern: Kripa, aap ab kaisi feel kar rahi hain?  
Kripa changed the subject: Meri baat chhodiye…Baba bata rahey the ke aap kahin bahar jaa rahey hain?  
Prithvi smiled : Haan, mujhey Bolpur transfer kar diya hai State Bank ne, jaaney se pehley aap sabsey milney aaya hoon…  
Angad secretly heaved a sigh of relief: [Thank God! Raastey ka kaanta khud hi hatt gaya

Bolpur? Kripa's eyes lighted up with joy: Wo toh Gurudev ke sthaan hain…Shantiniketan, main bachpan mein ek baar gayi thi, yaad hai Maa?  
Gayatri smiled widely: Haan haan, tu tab 12 saal ki thi, Shanitiniketan dekhkar mohit ho gayi thi, tuney kaha tha badi hokar wahin sangeet aur nritya ki shiksha legi…Sangeet mein B.A. karegi…lekin hum bhi kya karein? Tu hamari ek hi santaan hai, tujhey kaisey itni door bhejti?  
Kripa complained: Haan, aap aur Baba toh hamesha mujhey apney paas hi rakhna chahtey hain na? Isliye mujhey Shantiniketan nahin jaaney diya" she pouted prettily.

Angad looked at her adoringly: So she wanted to study at Shantiniketan? Poor girl, she didn't get to…...theek hai...after we get married, I will take her to Shantiniketan and fulfil her dreams"  
Gayatri asked Prithvi: Beta, tumko wahan quarters mil gaye kya? Kalyani kya tumharey saath jaa rahi hai?  
Prithvi smiled pleasantly: Haan, Maa abhi merey saath hi jayengi, mujhey wahan settle karvakey phir wapas aayengi"  
Angad asked him tongue-in-cheek: Did you ask for the transfer?  
Prithvi looked at him through his thick glasses: No, actually promotion ke liye sabko ek saal ya kuchh mahiney aisey hi gaon ke office mein kaam karna padta hai"

Kripa laughed, teasing him: Haan, pehley inko gaye-bakri ka loan deney ki practice ho jaye, phir companies ko loan de saktey hain"  
Prithvi laughed heartily at her joke: Bilkul theek kaha aapney….gaye-bakri-bhains, in sabkey loans hi main handle karoonga.

Angad felt rather envious of the easy camarederie between the two of them…seems like they had known each other for a long time!  
Prithvi asked Kripa: Toh aap batayiye, main aapkey liye Bolpur se kya le aaoon? Shantiniketan ki shawl? Ya Kantha stitch?  
Kripa shyly said: Agar sambhav ho toh Gurudev ki koi bhi painting ki ek copy le aana, mujhey bahut achhey lagtey hain"  
Prithvi offered: Jab tak main wahan hoon, kyun na aap sab wahan ghoomney aaye, mujhey bahut khushi milegi aap sabka company paakar" he looked at Kripa especially as he said that. Angad gritted his teeth!

Shurjo agreed at once: Haan zaroor jayengey! January kaisa rahega? Tab mausam bhi achha rehta hai aur Paush ka utsav bhi hota hai"  
Everybody agreed to the planned trip in January.  
Angad thought: I will have to arrange for our Pelling trip after Dussehra….Kripa aur uskey parents ko bhi invite karoonga. Main kal hi Shabbir se baat karoonga hamarey tickets ke baarey mein….Kripa ke saath Pelling mein…aur kya chahiye mujhey…he looked dreamily at her smiling face.

He finished his tea and got up: Accha toh, Aunty-Uncle! Main ab chalta hoon. Bye, Prithvi, Good Luck in ur new posting. Prithvi smiled and waved at him.  
Gayatri protested: Beta, thodi der baith jaao, Thodi mithai aur samosey khatey jaao, Champa dukaan se laati hi hogi"  
Angad smiled : Nahin Aunty phir kabhie! Ab toh aana jaana laga hi rahega…he looked sidelong at Kripa.  
Kripa got up: Chalo, main tumhey darwazey per chhod deti hoon"  
They walked to the door. Kripa put a hand on his arm as he was going out: Thanks, Angad!  
He turned and quizically looked at her: Kis baat ki?  
Tum mere baarey mein poochhney aaye...she said softly with downcast eyes.  
He smiled and gently caressed her soft cheek with his fingers: You know I care about you, right?  
He placed his palm on her forehead: Bukhar toh nahin hai na, I hope?  
Kripa caught his large palm in her two small, soft ones and held it: Nahin bukhar nahin hai….her eyes lifted up to his, hinting at a different kind of fever in her blood that was giving her sleepless nights!

His eyes blazed into hers with tender passion….he grasped her hands in his own hands tightly and squeezed her fingers! His eyes rested on her lips for a moment: Kal kuchh zyada hi ho gaya tha na? His eyes twinkled at her.  
Kripa blushed and softly said: Actually dhoop mujhey bilkul suit nahin karta…jab bhi dhoop mein zyada der rehti hoon, sar-dard ho jaati hai…bachpan se hi aisa hai"  
Angad caressed her fingers with his, making her shiver: Ab se tumhey hamesha chhaon mein le jaaoonga" (his eyes said: I will always keep u in the shade of my arms)

They were lost in each other's eyes. Champa Di was coming in through the door: Dadababu aap jaa rahey hain? Main mithai le aayi…lengey nahin?  
Angad let go of Kripa's hands, he looked down at her lips: Mithai main baad mein le loonga, that's a promise"  
He kissed her with his eyes, then turned and left, leaving Kripa with pink, heated cheeks and loud heartbeats!

Kripa went back to the living-room and talked to Prithvi and her parents but her mind was elsewhere.  
When she went upstairs later, she walked around her room, restless and lost in her thoughts. Her fingers tingled from the touch of his strong hands. Her whole body was suddenly tingling with a sensation of coming alive in every atom, every fibre of her being...sab kuchh jaisey badal gaya ho!

Uskey aankhon aur haathon ne na jaaney mujhopar kya jadoo kar diya hai? Her heart ached pleasurably with a sweet feeeling ..to realize he cared so much about her!  
Ek din college nahin gayi toh ghar aa gaya poochhney….wo sachmuch mujhsey bahut pyar karta hai….she suddenly felt like dancing and singing.  
She swirled round and round the room with sudden joy….then stopped at her open window and looked up to his window. Her heart leaped with delight, he was standing at his window, looking down at her, grinning! She gasped with shock, and hid behind her pink curtains. Then she peeped again, he waved at her…she blushed and showed him her thumb, then childishly stuck her tongue out at him on a sudden impulse!

He laughed and kissed his fingers, then sent the kiss flying her way. She hid behind the curtains and started singing:

search/Classic% (Kudrat-Lata)

Tuney o rangeeley kaisa jadoo kiya  
Piya Piya boley matwala Jiya  
Baahon mein chhupakey yeh kya kiya  
O rey Piya  
Ho tuney o Rangeeley kaisa jadoo kiya  
Piya piya boley matwala jiya"

Paas bulakey galey se lagakey  
Tuney toh badal dali duniya  
Naye hain nazarein naye hain isharey  
Rahi na wo kal wali duniya  
Sapney dikhakey yeh kya kiya,  
O rey Piya!

Tuney o Rangeeley kaisa jadoo kiya  
Piya piya boley matwala jiya

O mere saajan kaisi yeh dhadkan  
shor machaney lagi mann mein  
Jaisey lehraye nadiya ka paani  
Leher uthey rey merey mann mein  
Mujh mein samakey yeh kya kiya  
O rey Piya….

Angad listened spellbound to her song, a faint smile playing on his lips...she played hide and seek with his hungry eyes behind her curtains as she sang the song expressing her feelings to him through melody and verse.

- -

**Part 17**

Kripa felt fresh and alive as she got ready for college the next day. She had slept wonderfully all night with dreams about Angad and she hummed a little song as she pinned her dupatta on her left shoulder. Her window romance with Angad had continued late last evening till her mother had called her downstairs for dinner. She smiled happily in front of the mirror, taking extra care with her hair and make-up.  
She wore a pink salwar with matching small dangling earrings. She lined her eyes with a thin line of kajal and put on a light pink lipstick. She tied up her hair in a bun, leaving a few tendrils of hair hanging down on both sides of her pretty face. She checked herself out in the mirror, turning this way and that, imagining the way she would appear in Angad's eyes. Then she picked up her leather college bag and left for Khanna House, after hurriedly drinking a small glass of ghol (sweet lassi) and saying goodbye to her mother.

Angad was already in the Puja room, looking very devout and neat in his white kurta-pajama. He looked up at Kripa's arrival with a wicked expression. He was sitting right behind Dadi so that when Kripa sat down beside Dadi, she would be in front of him. Kripa smirked at his planned seating and sat down in the other corner, beside Naina. Angad suddenly got up….Dadi, main abhi aata hoon. He went out, strolled in the balcony for a little while and came back and sat right next to Kripa. She smiled while eyes closed in prayer. His hand slowly crept up to her waist and he pinched her lightly. She opened her eyes and glared at him. He signalled her with his eyes to sit closer to him….she shook her head in the negative.

Dadi had started the Anjali and as usual he threw all the flowers on Kripa. She silently giggled and removed all the flowers from her head and lap. Naina and Dadi were observing Angad's games with Kripa but they remained silent, smiling secretly. When Dadi asked Kripa to sing a bhajan, she sang this song:

Neend churaye chein churaye daaka daley teri bansi….  
wo toh din daharey chori karey raat bhar jagaye daaka daley teri bansi

Bansi ki dhun sunkey piya jiya mera kahin kho jaata hai  
Main kya kahoon kya na kahoon  
Mujhey na jaaney kya ho jaata hai  
Mohey laaj aaye  
Sudh budh bisraye daka daley teri bansi"

From the corner of her eyes, she looked at her own Krishna who had robbed her heart and her sleep. Angad's lips twitched in a little smile as he gazed tenderly at her, lost in her sweet voice.

After a hurried breakfast, Angad got ready in office clothes and they went out to his car. He opened the car door for her, standing very close to her…..she moved away, blushing and thanked him quietly.

As he drove away to her college, he grasped her hand which was lying on her lap….she gasped and tried to remove her hand but his grip was strong. She looked at him pleading, he looked back with possessive demand…..then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed and looked down, sudden shyness coming over her. Her skin tingled from the touch of his lips!

Aaj mere saath dinner per chalo, he told her.  
Chhutki bhi jayegi na hamarey saath?…  
NO, Angad said firmly, this time no Chhutki, sirf tum aur main….  
Kripa protested: Lekin mere Maa-Baba, tumharey gharwaley kya sochengey?  
Yehi ke hum dono dating kar rahey hain…  
Dating?….Kripa was shocked….tum aur main dating?

YEAAAHHH, Angad chuckled, ismein hairani ki kya baat hai? Ek ladka aur ek ladki jab ek saath kahin bahar jaatey hain toh usey dating hi toh kehtey hain, right?  
Lekin mainey toh kabhie dating nahin kee…  
Theres a first time for everything…he winked at her, she blushed…

Lekin mere Maa-Baba raazi nahin hongey.  
Zaroor hongey…he said confidently: Uncle-Auntie ko main samjha doonga. Wo mujhey beta maantey hain, wo manaa nahi karengey….any other excuses?  
She smiled : Agar unhey aitraaz nahin toh mujhey bhi nahin …  
He grinned with delight: Toh aaj raat aath bajey tayyar rehna…..  
Hum kahan jayengey? She asked curiously.  
Tumhey Chinese pasand hai? Haan, Kripa agreed.  
Toh hum Mainland China chalengey.

The car had arrived at Park Circus, he stopped the car, Kripa shyly said: Aaj tum mujhey college ke gate per chhod do"  
He grinned widely, happy at her acceptance of him.

As he pulled up at the college gate, Aaliyah and the other girls saw him, he waved goodbye to Kripa and drove away. She went inside the gate, she was mobbed by the girls: Phir se wohi HOT guy? Kya baat hai, Kripa? Mamla serious lagta hai? Bata na, wo ladka kaun hai?

Kripa didn't say anything, she just smiled and walked confidently to class with Aaliyah. Mishti heard about it from one of her followers later in the day…that Kripa had been dropped off by that same hot guy in the red car. She fumed with vicious rage : Angad, yeh tumney achha nahin kiya….mujh jaisi sophisticated, ameer ladki ko chhodkar tumney uss middle-class ladki ko choose kiya….tumhey aur Kripa ko iski keemat chukani padegi"

At lunch, Aaliyah asked her: Kripa, tu aur Angad kya sachmuch….?  
Kripa smiled shyly : Haan Aaliyah, main Angad se pyar karti hoon, I love him…..  
Aloo hugged her happily: I am so happy for you, tujhey ek achha jeevan-sathi mil gaya….toh bata baat kahan tak badhi….did he kiss you yet?  
Kripa blushed and hit Aloo: NOOOO, aur karega bhi toh main tujhey kyun bataoongi?  
Aloo grumbled: Waah waah, main teri best friend hoon, aur mujhey nahin batayegi? Kaisi dost hai rey tu?  
Kripa admitted: Hum aaj raat dinner per jaa rahey hain….  
Woww, Lucky Girl! Kal mujhey batana exactly tum dono ne kya kya kiya….  
Tu bhi na,….. Kripa laughed with a red face. But her own heart was palpitating loudly at the thought of going on a dinner-date with Angad. Pata nahin kya karega wo…..uska koi bharosa nahin….she thought tremulously.

Meanwhile Angad called up Shabbir from his office: Yaar, tujhey yaad hai na Pelling ke trip ke baarey mein tuney kaha tha?…teri Travel Agent se bolkar 10 tickets book karva de…  
Shabbir was surprised: Dus? Sab jaa rahey hain kya?  
Angad laughed: Haan, hum sab aur Kripa aur uski family…  
Waah yaar, kya baat hai…..Kripa ko shadi se pehley hi honeymoon per le jaa raha hai? Shabbir teased.  
Haan yahi samajh le, only problem is my whole family and her parents will be there too as Kabab mein haddis. Angad laughed shamelessly.  
Angad was so over-confident that he didn't feel the need to ask Kripa or her parents if they wanted to go to Pelling, he just got 3 tickets booked for them and 7 for his own family, including Dadi. They would fly from Kolkata to Bagdogra Airport and rent 2 vans to drive to Pelling which was about 5 hours drive from there.

Kripa's classes were over by two, so she returned home early. Since she was free in the afternoon, she went over to Khanna House, hoping she would get to play carrom or cards with Chhutki and wait for Angad's return.

But unfortunately Chhutki hadnt even returned from school as she had rehearsals for a school dance-drama. Kripa hung around Dida's room, she was also sleeping. She crept upto Angad's room, unable to deny herself the curiosity of looking at his room and his things.

The door was slightly ajar, she peeped inside….as usual the room was in a mess, things were strewn on the floor, clothes, gadgets, law books, everything on earth! She went inside, her hands were itching to tidy up the room and keep things in their proper place. Although she knew he hated anybody to touch his stuff or bring order amongst disorder, she thought she had the right on him now to touch and arrange his things. She picked up his jeans, T-shirts, shirts, banyans, even undies from the floor and put them away or threw them in the bathroom hamper for washing. She felt a little embarassed handling his clothes but did it anyways.

Kripa picked up the electronic gadgets and placed them on his bureau. She touched his guitar and lightly struck the strings with her fingers! She lifted up his heavy law books from the floor, groaning at their weight. No wonder he had developed such strong arm and chest muscles, lifting those heavy books, she thought humorously. Then she remembered how those muscular arms had crushed her to his chest and blushed. She put the books on his table and then lingered, touching his pens, calculator, calender clock.

There was a soft click on the door behind her, she turned with a start, it was Angad!  
He had returned early from work, and seen Kripa in his room! He closed the door with a wicked, excited grin…  
Angad, tum? Tum yahan? Kripa was flustered.  
Angad slowly advanced towards her, lifting one eyebrow quizzically at her : Yeh sawaal toh mujhey tumsey karna chahiye. Tum mere kamrey mein iss waqt kya kar rahi ho?

Main…main….she stuttered nervously. I am sorry….she looked at the things she had cleared, expecting him to yell at her. But he stalked her to the table and stood in front of her, with his arms across his chest: Main, main kya? Mere kamrey mein kya dhoondney aayi thi? Kya kuchh kho gaya hai? His eyes glinted mischievously at her.  
She knew he was teasing her. She smiled coyly: Haan, apna dil dhoondney aayi thi….  
He smiled slowly: Mila kya?  
She looked up at him flirtatiously: Chor hi yahan nahin tha toh milegi kaisey?

He came closer to her, trapping her between the table and his body, he leaned forward, placing his hands on both sides of her on the table. His face was level with hers now. She looked rather nervously at him, and licked her lips, which was a mistake as his warm eyes targetted her lips at once.  
Lekin mainey toh chor ko pakad liya hai" he looked heatedly at her moist lips. She trembled and tried to push him away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him.  
His mouth came down on her face, she turned her head away in shyness, breathing faster, her eyes closed. His warm breath stirred and blew on the soft tendrils of hair hanging on her cheek.

He breathed against her pink cheeks: Yaad hai us din tum carrom mein haar gayi thi, mujhey ab mera prize chahiye"  
She whispered shakily: Tumney cheating kee thi"  
He whispered into her cheek, his lips touching, brushing her heated skin: You are a sore loser…haarkar bhi prize deney se katrati ho…..  
She answered with trembling lips: Sab kuchh toh haar chuki hoon main….  
Angad smiled against her soft skin: Sach? Toh phir yeh gaal bhi merey hain?  
Haan…..she whispered. He kissed her cheek gently.  
He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face to his lips: Yeh honth bhi mere hain? She couldn't answer, just nodded silently, his lips came down on hers, pressing gently at first. She trembled as a shiver ran down her spine at the touch of his firm lips on hers. Her fingers dug into his shirt-front! He groaned with pleasure at the feel of her soft, tender lips under his….he had been waiting for this moment! He increased the pressure, probing the seam of her lips with his tongue, coaxing her to open her to him. But her lips remained sealed as she whimpered in reaction to the touch of his warm tongue.

He lifted his head, his hands went behind her head, he tugged at her bun, opening it, releasing the masses of dark, wavy hair down her shoulders and neck. He buried his face in her fragrant hair, pulling her close against his hard body. How he had longed to do this…. To bury himself in her thick hair. He shuddered with desire, then suddenly grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled her head backwards. She gasped, he took her open lips with his. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her sweetness, probing her. She moaned at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth, the pungent male taste of him making her throb with a strange feeling inside. He knew this was her first kiss, he was pushing too much but he couldn't help himself. He was like a thirsty traveler in the desert who was having his first drink of water. He kissed her long and hard, making her breathless and liquid with passion.

When he finally lifted his head, her knees were shaking, her head swirling, she would have fallen if she wasn't squeezed between the table and his body. She leaned weakly on him and hid her flushed face in his chest, her hands clutching his shirt desperately, trying to catch her breath. She was trembling violently. He stroked her head and back with one hand, the other tightly encircling her shivering body, soothing her.  
"I love you, Kripa"….he whispered and kissed her head.  
He lifted her face up to his in his palm : Tum bhi kaho na….  
She hid her face in his chest again and softly uttered: Ami... tomakey... bhalobashi" 

*** (ami tomakey bhalobashi means I love you in Bengali! )**

**Part 18**

"Ami tomakey bhalobashi"..…she murmured softly through lips swollen with his kisses.

Angad was thrilled….his heart leaped with joy at her confession of love in her own tongue. He raised her face again in his large hands: Abar Bolo (Phir se bolo) ….she looked at the tender longing in his brown eyes and shook her head playfully: Mmmm Hmmm. He bent and rubbed his sharp nose on her perky nose: Please, say it again! She placed her forefinger on his lips and looked deep into his eyes: I love you! Her beautiful deep brown eyes became moist with the powerful emotions surging through her heart, which threatened to spill over. She hugged him fiercely and hid her face in his chest., snuggling into his warm bear-like hug, her arms circling his broad frame.

She could hear and feel his heavy heartbeats pressed against her cheeks, smell the clean manly essence of him mixed with his cologne.

His hands caressed and played with her open hair: Kripa, tum mujhsey shadi karogi?  
Haan….she nodded into his chest.  
Toh chalo, abhi tumharey Ma-Baba se baat kartey hain…..he was ready at once to get married. He knew Dadi and Mom had already chosen Kripa as their bahu, now he only needed permission from Kripa's parents.

Kripa giggled at his eagerness, then she raised her head : Lekin main toh abhi shadi nahin kar sakti….mainey toh abhi tak graduate bhi nahin kee…she protested.  
He pulled her nose playfully, then lifted her up to sit on his desk: Shadi ke baad bhi toh padhai khatam kar sakti ho…  
Kripa laughed: Shadi ke baad padhai khatam karna bahut mushkil ho jaati hai  
Angad looked confused: Kyun?  
Tum mujhey disturb karogey, padhney nahin dogey….she complained.  
He looked solemnly into her eyes: I promise I wont disturb you"  
Kripa smiled at him: Jhoothey!  
He looked offended: Main kya tumhey hamesha jhootha hi lagta hoon? I will even take you to Shantiniketan if you want to study there.  
Sach? Her eyes lighted up  
Definitely! He said confidently.  
Lekin….she still hesitated  
Lekin kya….he quizzed her, caressing her neck with his fingers, making her tremble again.  
Meri ek saheli thi….she said shyly…College ki first year mein hi uski shadi ho gayi aur phir usey padhai chhodni padi.  
Kyun? Angad asked in surprise: uskey saas sasur ya pati ne padhney se manaa kiya?  
Nahin…..she looked down blushing…wo Maa ban gayi isliye….  
His face flushed and pulse quickened at the thought of Kripa being pregnant with his child…..his thumb brushed her lips slowly: I promise I wont make you pregnant so fast"

Kripa blushed a deep red, jumped down from the table, evading his passionate eyes: Mujhey abhi jaana hoga….Dida bhi neend se uth gayi hogi….she tried to escape by ducking under his arm.

Not so fast, sweetheart! He caught her and hauled her hard against himself. She pushed him with her tiny hands: Chhodo! Mujhey jaana hai"

He caught her hands and pinned them with one hand, then bent her backward on the table….she looked surprised, her eyes wide with alarm. His eyes burned into hers with passionate desire: Mujhey goodbye kiss chahiye"

Lekin….she protested. But her protest was drowned by his lips which claimed hers in a passionate kiss again, demanding her surrender. He released her hands, she raised them to his broad shoulders and circled his neck. She kissed him back as best as she could. Their lips nibbled, rubbed each other's lovingly. His hands went tightly around her pliant body, pressing her softness hard against him. She suddenly struggled, aware of his desire and pulled forcibly out of his arms. He let her go….she ran to the door and opened her….she looked back at him standing with a flushed face, then she turned and ran out of the room.

She went downstairs, unwilling to face Dida in that condition. Her lips felt bruised and swollen from his kisses, her face red, her breathing ragged and rapid! She ran back home…thankfully her mother was taking her afternoon nap. She went up to her room, closed her door and flung herself on the bed. She hid her red face on the pillow, still trembling from his bruising kisses and the feel of his hard body pressing into hers. Her lips were throbbing and aching: she licked them, tasting him, then hid her red face in her hands.

She wasn't so innocent that she didn't know the significance of his body pressing against hers. Her own body throbbed with strange sensations….she was feeling nervous about her dinner date with Angad later at night. Nervous and excited at the same time.  
But she would have to be careful from now on and stop him before things got out of hand.

Angad paced restlessly in his room, tantalized and aroused by the touch and feel of her. Kripa was a storm in his blood now, an obsession. His passions were raging …he breathed deeply to regain control of his senses.  
He smiled to himself:  
"Dil churakey bhaagkar kahan jayegi? merey paas hi toh aana hai usey...she BELONGS to me...he was enjoying the chase:

. (Josh-Udit Narayan, Alka Yagnik) Thanks to bheegi for the song!

Itna Pyaar Hai Yeh Pyaar, Pyaara Pyaara  
Hua Hai Pehli Baar, Hota Hai Ek Baar  
Phir Na Hoga...Yeh Dubaara...

Hai Mera Dil, Churake Le Gaya  
Churane Wala, Mera Katil...  
Hai Mera Dil, Churake Le Gayi,  
Churane Wali, Meri Katil...

Yeh Dil Tujhpe Aaya Hai, Aate Aate  
Darde Dil To Jaate Hai, Jaate Jaate  
Jaage Hain, Soye Hain, Hum Dono Khoye Hain  
Kaisi Tanhai Hai, Masti Si Chhaayi Hai  
Yeh Mausam Hai, Pyaar Ke Kaabil  
Hai Mera Dil, Churake Le Gaya  
Churane Wala, Mera Katil...

Ab To Kaate Na Kate, Pyaasi Raate  
Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Sun Ke, Aisi Baate  
Bechaini Sehne De, Palko Mein Rehne De  
Teri Baahon Mein Hai, Teri Raahon Mein Hai  
Jaanejaana Meri Manzil  
Hai Mera Dil, Churake Le Gayi,  
Churane Wali, Meri Katil...

Hai Mera Dil, Churake Le Gaya  
Churane Wala, Mera Katil...  
Itna Pyaar Hai Yeh Pyaar, Pyaara Pyaara  
Hua Hai Pehli Baar, Hota Hai Ek Baar  
Phir Na Hoga...Yeh Dubaara...

He called up Mainland China and reserved a table for two for 8 P.M. By six he was ready in a black and silver shirt and black jeans. He told his Mom that he was taking Kripa out for dinner, Naina and Dadi were delighted, their dreams were being fulfilled.

Angad went over to Kripa's house and asked her parents if he could take her out to dinner. Shurjo looked sceptical….although Angad was Dilip's son and almost like a son to him….but he didn't approve of his unmarried daughter going for dinner alone with a young man. He hesitated to give his permission.

Angad quickly added: Wahan mera dost Shabbir bhi hoga apney cousin sister ke saath. Kripa, who was bringing tea for Angad, looked with surprise at him " Lekin tumney toh kaha tha sirf hum….Angad quickly interrupted her: Haan Kripa, tum bhool gayi, mainey kaha na hum dono aur Shabbir aur uska cousin….he signalled her with his eyes. She glared at him when she realized that he had lied.

She got ready for the dinner a little angrily….Angad itna jhooth kyun bolta hai? Baba se bhi jhooth bola…when she came down, she was looking gorgeous in a dark blue chiffon-silk sari with a light silver set. Angad stared at her coming down the stairs….she looked at him with a frown. Jaldi ghar aa jana tum dono, zyada der mat karna" Gayatri said rather anxiously…..she knew that Mashima and Naina wanted Kripa as their bahu but she didn't feel comfortable sending Kripa alone with Angad yet….maybe if they were engaged then it would be a different matter. A daughter's reputation must always be closely guarded….anything risky can make tongues start wagging!

As Kripa sat silent in the car, he reached out and grasped her hand…she snatched it away: Gussa ho mujhpar? Jaanti ho tum gussey mein aur bhi khubsoorat lagti ho"  
Tumney mere Baba se jhooth kyun bola? Shabbir ya uski behen nahin aa rahey hain na? Wo sab jhooth tha?  
He pinched her cheek: Jaaneman, Pyar aur Jang mein jhooth bolna jaayaz hai, tum bhi dheerey dheerey seekh jaogi"  
Mera pyar sachcha hai, main apney pyar ke liye kabhie jhooth nahin boloongi, issey mere pyar ki insult hogi"  
He grumbled: Achha Didimoni…..bahut lecture ho gaya….ab mujhey maaf kar do, ayinda main tumharey Baba se kabhie jhooth nahin boloonga!  
Promise? Kripa asked. He grinned at her shamelessly.

They were shown to their table by the maitre d who seemed to know Angad quite well it seemed. Kripa was a little surprised…he explained: Shabbir aur main aksar yahan Lunch ke liye aatey hain, uska chamber bhi paas mein hi hai…  
Ohhhh! Kripa understood.

The maitre'd had seated them in seats facing each other but Angad wasn't happy with the arrangement. He moved his chair, sat down beside Kripa and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked down in embarassment…..she didn't like display of affection in public places…it made her feel awkward!

- -

**Part 19**

Angad's arm went around her shoulder in a snug embrace as he leaned back in his chair. Kripa stiffened and tried to move away.

Kya Hua? He whispered in her ears, his warm breath tickling her neck and making her shiver.  
Why are you feeling shy with me, Kripa?

Kripa muttered in a low voice: Koi dekh lega….

Kaun dekhega? Yahan tumhara koi jaan-pehchaan wala hai?  
Nahin….Lekin aa gaya toh? She asked apprehensively. Actually she was very embarassed about any public show of affection or fondling by Angad.

Toh kya? Hum koi gunaah thodey hi na kar rahey hain? Restaurant mein dinner kar rahey hain, bus!  
Agar Baba ko kisiney bata diya toh? Ke hum akeley dinner per the ?  
Toh keh dena Shabbir baad mein aaya tha….he chuckled wickedly.

Tum jhooth bolney mein kuch zyada hi expert ho….she lightly slapped his hand.  
He laughed : Sorry, Your Honor, aap iss jhooth ke liye mujhey koi bhi sazaa de, mujhey manzoor hai…  
She looked sideways at his teasing eyes and slapped his hand again.

Achha, ek baat batao, Shabbir ka koi cousin hai bhi ya nahin?  
He chuckled shamelessly: Uski ek hi girl cousin hai, wo Chicago mein rehti hai….  
She laughed and hit his arm now: Dushtu!  
Dushtu? Angad asked perplexed….wo kiss chidiya ka naam hai?  
Dushtu maney badmaash, naughty….  
Dush-Tu…Angad rolled the new word on his tongue….I like it! Aaj sey tum mujhey dushtu kaho, main tumhey shona kahoonga.  
Kripa blushed at the deep-pitched, romantic tone of his voice as he said that.

The waiter came to take their order….Angad asked Kripa if she wanted any wine, beer or cocktails.  
Nahin….Main sharab nahin peeti"  
Angad tried to coax her: Thoda se pee lo, kuchh nahin hoga…you will like it, I swear!  
Kripa shook her head vehemently: Nahin, mujhey please force mat karo…mujhey yeh sab achha nahin lagta.  
Theek hai, Angad relented and ordered the waiter: One Kingfisher beer for myself and a diet soda for Madam. "Tum main course mein kya logi? Fish or Chicken?….  
Kripa replied at once: Fish!  
Angad ordered: Shrimp fried-rice and Szechuan Prawn for Madam, and Peking Duck and Lamb Manchurian for me.

Then Angad chuckled humorously: I knew you would choose Fish…Bengalis cant survive without Fish….mainey Chachi aur Bua ko bhi dekha hai machhli-pagal sabke sab…  
Toh phir poocch kyun rahey ho? She retorted rather angrily. And for your information, fish khaaney se dimaag ki taqat badhti hai…meat khaaney se log aur bhi buddhu ho jaatey hain tumhari tarah….she glared at him.  
Angad laughed and squeezed her shoulder affectionately, she pushed his hand away in mock anger.

Angad's beer arrived….he poured it into his beer mug and sipped it…then he offered some to Kripa: Go ahead, ek sip lekar toh dekho, its really good!  
Kripa shook her head continuously, but he took the mug right to her mouth, coaxing her to drink: Come on, this is just beer, its not wine or whisky or champagne.

Beer alcohol nahin hai kya? Kripa's eyes twinkled up at him humorously.  
But she finally took a sip from his mug …and then made a disgusted face: Emaago, Chhheeee, Kitni kadvi hai….tumhey yeh achha kyun lagta hai?….she asked with genuine surprise.

Kadvi ke baad meethi cheez aur bhi meethi lagti hai….Angad said huskily, looking intently at her sweet lips, then he drank from the exact spot where her lips had been. Her cheeks became pink and she moved away from him!

Their food was served….Angad started eating with great gusto, she only picked at her food. Angad spooned up some of his Duck and tried to feed her.  
Yeh kya hai? Kripa asked suspiciously looking at the brownish meat.  
Peking Duck… Angad told her.  
Kripa wrinkled her cute nose: Chheee, tum ducks bhi khatey ho?  
Angad drawled: C'mon it's a delicacy….here, taste it!  
Kripa shuddered in revulsion, turning her face away: Oh mago, main nahin khaati wo sab.  
Theek hai, yeh try karo…Lamb toh tum khati ho na? Kripa tasted some of the lamb from his fork: Mmmm not bad!  
Angad licked the fork after she ate from it and winked at her. She reddened again and looked away.

Haan, main tumhey batana hi bhool gaya tha….Have you ever gone trekking?  
Kripa pondered: Haan, ek baar gayi thi apney Delhi ke Dada-Didi ke saath….Dehradun ke paas kisi jageh per, naam yaad nahin hai…..Kyun?  
Great! Toh phir hum dono trekking chalengey" he looked pleased.  
Kahan? Kripa looked surprised.  
Hum sab Pelling jaa rahey hain ….wahin per trekking per chalengey.  
Hum sab maney? She was dumbfounded.  
Hum sab matlab main aur mera family, tum aur tumharey parents. I already booked the tickets.  
Per….per….Kripa was stunned….per aisi toh koi plan nahin thi…  
Plan banaya….MAINEY…..How do you like it? He said rather arrogantly.  
Lekin tumney kya mere Ma-Baba se ekbaar poochha ke wo jaana chahtey hain ya nahin?Kripa was quite annoyed at his high-handed decisions.

Im sure they wont have any problems….he grinned confidently….It will be a great outing for all of us. We'll have a lot of fun…hamarey parents itney gehrey dost hain, they will enjoy each other's company and we will enjoy with each other…..he smiled meaningfully at her. She blushed and looked down at her plate. She was a little angry and offended that he hadnt bothered to ask her or her parents about the trip before booking their tickets.

Its only a 5-6 days-trip….tumharey Baba ko Dussehra ki holidays milti hain na….bus Dussehra ke din jayengey aur 5-6 din baad wapas aa jayengey.

Phir bhi ek baar poochh toh letey….mujhey pata nahin Baba raazi hongey ya nahin….she said doubtfully.

Don't worry…he patted her hand confidently….main tumharey Baba ko raazi kar loonga…..wo apney honay-waley damaad ki baat kabhie nahin talengey"  
Kripa cheeks turned pink again: Tum kabsey honay-waley damaad ban gaye?  
Jab se unki beti ne mujhsey pyar kiya…..aur shadi ke liye haan kar dee….he squeezed her hand possessively.

She looked at him and they were lost in each other's eyes, their hands joined on the table.  
Her eyes are so beautiful, he thought in a passionate daze….so innocent and mysterious….shes like an uncharted territory waiting to be explored…..his blood heated with warmth.  
His eyes kill me with their looks….how can I resist his invitation? I lose control whenever I look into those light brown depths….she thought in a romantic daze!  
As they were driving back home, Angad put on a CD in the car system:

Aankhein teri kitni haseen:

. (Anwar)

. (Anwar)  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere….  
aankhein teri, kitni haseen  
ki inka aashiq, mein ban gaya hoon  
mujhko basa le, inme tu  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
ki inka aashiq, mein ban gaya hoon  
mujhko basa le, inme tu  
mujhse yeh har ghadi, mera dil kahe  
tum hi ho uski aarzoo,  
mujhse yeh har ghadi, mere lab kahe  
teri hi ho sab guftagoo  
baatein teri itni haseen, mein yaad inko jab karta hoon  
phoolon si aaye, khusboo  
Rakh loon chhupa ke mein kahin tujhko  
saaya bhi tera na main doon  
rakh loon bana ke kahin ghar, mein tujhe  
saath tere, mein hi rahoon  
julfen teri, itni ghani  
dekh ke inko, yeh sochta hoon  
saaye me, inke mein jiyoon  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
ishq hai…  
maula mere, maula mere maula mere, maula mere…..  
mera dil yahi bola, mera dil yahi bola,  
yaara raaj yeh usne hai mujh par khola  
ki hai ishq mohabbat, jiske dil main  
usko pasand karta hai maula  
mera dil yahi bola, mera dil yahi bola,  
yaara raaz yeh usne hai mujh par khola  
ki hai ishq mohabbat, jiske dil main  
usko pasand karta hai maula

Instead of going home, he turned the car towards the Lake area of South Kolkata. Kripa noticed this after some time and asked with surprise: Hum kahan jaa rahey hain?  
Lake ki sair karney jaa rahey hain" he was nonchalant.  
Lekin humein toh ghar jaldi lautna hai na? She said a little nervously….Maa ne kaha tha…

Come on, its only 9:30….thodi der ke liye mere saath jaa sakti ho Lake ki hawaa khaney, phir tumhey ghar le jaaoonga.

Kripa had learned that it was useless to argue with a determined man like him….she sat back and relaxed, enjoying the cool night air whipping on her face, the beautiful song playing in the car stereo and Angad's presence beside her. She enjoyed the ride as Angad drove down the lakeside road, moonlight sparkling on the calm waters of the still lake.

Angad stopped the car in a deserted spot beside the lake. Moonlight shone on his face as he turned and looked at her. She looked back a little apprehensively, unsure of what he was going to do next…and her trepidation was well-founded for he suddenly slid his seat backwards, opened his seat-belt…..then he leaned towards her and unbuckled her, lifted her bodily out of her seat and onto his lap. She gasped in susrprise and struggled against him: Yeh kya kar rahey ho, Angad? Koi dekh lega.

Yahan hamarey siva koi nahin hai….sirf tum aur main….his voice deepened with passion. He looked into her startled eyes and smiled slightly, his hand lifted up to slowly caress her cheeks, then went to the back of her head and released her hair from the tight bun…she looked into his seductive eyes and trembled slightly. His broad chest was against her softness, her face was level with his. His fingers played lazily with her soft, thick hair: Tum apney baal khuley kyun nahin chhodti? You look so sexy…

Her cheeks became hot at his comment….she looked down, unable to meet his desirous eyes as they drank in the beauty of her moonlit face. He brought his mouth close to hers: Kiss me! he whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes and met his lips. He pressed gently on her soft petals, and she kissed him back. Their lips gently pressed, rubbed, slanted against each other's. His left hand went behind her head, he grasped her hair and pulled it slightly, Kripa moaned and her lips opened to his. His tongue slipped past the barrier of her lips into her warm, sweet mouth. He licked, tasted, probed sensuously….she whimpered softly, trembling at the sensations he was creating inside her. His tongue touched hers, she shivered violently in reaction and tried to move away but his hand was holding her head immobile.  
He tasted of beer and the lychee ice-cream they had had for dessert. She moaned again devoured the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her mouth. His right hand caressed the soft skin of her bare waist and stomach and then slowly went up….his palm covered and cupped her soft swell and pressed gently.  
She gasped with shock and pulled away from him, then she literally jumped back in her seat and opened the car door and stepped out…she stood in the back of the car, her arms hugging herself, trying to control her trembling from his warm touch on her chest. He called out: KRIPA! And jumped out of his car and went to her…she turned away and started to walk away….he pulled her back by her shoulder…Kripa, I am sorry!

She stopped but didn't turn towards him….  
He bent low near her ears and whispered: Kya tum mujhsey darti ho?  
She turned slowly and hid her face in his broad chest: Nahin…her voice muffled in his shirt: Apney aap se darti hoon….she said tremulously.  
He hugged her tightly, and kissed the top of her head….she burrowed her face in his warm chest, her fingers digging into his stong arms….breathing in his musky scent.  
She felt strangely comforted being enveloped in his arms….dard bhi wo hai, dawa bhi wo hai" she thought confusedly. The man who made her tremble so much also made her feel so secure. What is this Love?

- -

**Part 20**

They stood there, lost in a tender embrace for timeless moments, his strong arms enveloping her, enfolding her petite frame completely, two hearts beating together in harmony.

Kripa felt so secure in his warm embrace….with her eyes closed, she listened to his strong, steady heartbeats: Sukoon…..kitna sukoon hai Angad ki baahon mein….phir bhi apney aap ko khoney se kyun darti hoon?

I want to protect her, cherish her, possess her completely…..he hugged her tightly to him, trying to absorb her into his being.

Crickets chirped in the dark peepul trees and bushes, faint sounds of fish jumping in the lake drifted in the wind to the embracing couple on the moonlit road.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by sounds of an approaching car…..harsh music blaring from a car stereo, loud drunken laughter.

Angad said: Lets get out of here"  
He pulled Kripa to the car….they got in quickly... just as Angad was reversing his car, a Tata Sumo reached them, full of drunk young men…..they saw Angad and Kripa in the open sports car and started hooting, whistling, passing loud comments:  
Kee Dada, ondhokarey mosti hocchey? (Kya Dada, andherey mein masti kar rahey ho?)  
Dada, eta ki Lovers' Lane? Meye niye furti hochhey? (Dada, is this Lovers' Lane? Having fun with a girl?)

Kripa turned her face away, almost in tears, hiding her face behind her veil of thick hair….she felt like those guys had just flung mud at her and Angad. She had never been in such a situation before. She felt humiliated and scared!

Angad revved his engine and sped past the other car in full speed. The drunkards hooted, shouted and turned around and gave them chase. Kripa looked back fearfully at the SUV chasing them, then looked at Angad. His face was tight with barely-controlled fury. He commanded her with clenched teeth: Buckle up and hold on!

Kripa quickly put on her seatbelt and held on to the car door and her seat with her hands. Angad's car sped up the night streets of Kolkata….the traffic was lighter after ten at night but still they got honked at by other cars as Angad's red sports car sped through red lights, intersections at full gear, once or twice just barely avoiding accidents. Kripa looked shocked at Angad's maniacal driving as she held on tightly, her eyes wide with fear at the whole situation. She shut her eyes tightly in terror as their car just missed hitting a bus and sped through another red light. They were lucky there were no traffic cops on that road at this time. Angad's skills as a speed-racer soon defeated the drunks in the Tata Sumo and they gave up the chase.

Angad relaxed a little and slowed down, cruising normally. Kripa flexed her white knuckles and relaxed in her seat.  
Are you alright? Angad looked with concern at her pale face.  
Haan, mein theek hoon, she replied softly, unable to meet his eyes, she looked down at her hands on her lap.

He put a hand on hers: Don't mind what those people said…..they just have dirty minds, humney koi gunaah nahin kiya"  
Kripa nodded and kept silent….she'd had experience of rude, obnoxious comments from the hoodlums at her bus stop but she didn't tell Angad about them…if he knew he would probably beat those guys to a pulp.

They returned home in silence and bid quiet goodnight to each other, both disturbed and shaken by the car chase.

Kripa lay awake in bed, she was still shaken by the night's events, the car chase, those drunkards loud comments, and most of all Angad and herself in the car before that. She hugged her pillow to her chest, her mind in turmoil! Conflicting emotions warred in her heart! Angad was too demanding and arrogant. How could he book their Pelling tickets without once asking her parents? She frowned in the dark.

Then she thought of his kisses and touches in the car and blushed. Her lips and body still tingled and throbbed with memory of those passionate moments. Angad was an aggressive lover…he made her breathless, fearful of her own reactions, of losing her senses completely in his arms. She loved him, but part of her was still holding back…that part of her which was steeped in tradition and old-fashioned values and her parents' trust in her. She had been brought up to believe that certain intimacies were only proper after marriage and one must control such urges until the sacred rites of marriage are performed.

Angad had lived abroad and his views were more liberated, he had probably had several girlfriends…she was still a novice in such matters. She had never dated, never had a boyfriend and hadnt even spoken to a boy alone anywhere. His experience and expertise unnerved her, perhaps she even resented his prior experiences with girlfriends.

She wondered….had he kissed and caressed them the same way? Told them they were beautiful? Sexy? Her heart ached painfully and tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to share Angad with anyone, not even with his past memories.

Then her mind wandered to the car chase….his controlled rage had been almost tangible, like red vibrations flowing out of his eyes, his body! The way he had raced madly through the night streets had been amazing and scary. He would be a ruthless adversary to anybody who opposed him.

Angad was awake in his bed too…he licked his lips in the dark, remembering her sweetness, her softness. How he longed to hold her in his arms again! He wished he could leap down to her room through their windows and watch her sleeping…he would awaken her with his kisses and touch. He wondered if she was awake too….probably she was… thinking about him. He grinned to himself….she had been so shocked by his touch, his blood heated at the memory. She was shy, innocent, untouched. He must go slow with her, not frighten her with his passion. He wanted to marry her, awaken her passions slowly, he wanted to wake up next to her everyday of his life, he wanted ….the list was endless.

************************************************** ********** *****

The next evening, Angad went over to Kripa's house and told her parents about the Pelling trip.  
Shurjo was most surprised: Lekin Angad beta, achanak yeh sab? Yeh plan kab hua? Humein toh kisiney nahin bataya.

Angad lied with a straight face: Actually Uncle, Mom aur Dad ne mere laut aaney ke baad hi Pelling jaaney ka plan banaya tha….aur phir mainey socha ke aap sab bhi agar hamarey saath chalengey toh sabko achha lagega.

Angad knew that it would be easier to take Kripa to Pelling if her parents went along too…in Pelling, the parents would be busy with each other and he could get busy with Kripa.  
On the other hand, he had told his parents that Kripa wanted to go to Pelling with them so he had booked tickets for her whole family.

Shurjo and Gayatri did a bit of haw-humming about the trip, then finally agreed. But Shurjo insisted on paying for their share of the trip….Angad agreed at once to that….he knew the Boses would never agree to the Khannas paying for their trip.  
Kripa smiled at Angad, amused at his powers of persuasion to get what he wanted. Angad turned to her and winked. She blushed, circling the end of her dupatta around her fingers.  
She felt very shy with him today, she didn't know why.

Durga Puja was approaching, only 2 weeks left. The Puja Committee of New Alipur had requested Kripa to sing in their function as was the tradition each year, on Shashthi (the 6th day when the Goddess is invoked and welcomed on her return to her maayka) and also on Ashtami (8th day…the most important Puja day). Kripa promised them to sing some devotional songs on Shashthi and regular songs on Ashtami. She also told them that this year they could expect a new singer who would be a surprise performer at their function.

Angad wasn't getting much chance to be alone with Kripa all week. She was busy with college, where they were having rehearsals for a Puja special and Kripa was singing of course at that function. She returned home late every evening and refused to go out for dinners with Angad as she would be too tired or had college notes to study. She was somehow rather nervous about going out alone with Angad after what happened at their first and only dinner-date.

She did go for the morning prayers to Khanna house and Angad managed to steal a few kisses here and there but not more than that!

One day, he caught her as she was bringing a flower garland to the Puja room. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a side-room. She pushed against him: Angaddd! Chhodo mujhey…koi aa jayega….koi dekh lega"  
"Dekhney do….sab jaantey hain hamarey baarey mein" he replied nonchalantly.

She was so surprised she stared at him, her mouth open, he took advantage at once, bending down and taking possession of those open lips. He kissed her thoroughly, the garland fell from her trembling hands on the floor. She was breathless by the time he let her go with a satisfied grin.

She looked down at the garland on the ground and wailed : Omaaaa, dekho tumney kya kiya, Thakur ki mala ko zameen per gira diya…ab kya hoga? Ab yeh mala Krishna Thakur ko main nahin pehna sakti"

Angad lifted the marigold garland from the ground and put it in her hands, then he brought up her hands to his neck: Toh apney Krishna ko pehna do….mere liye zameen aur asmaan sab ek hain" …before she could realize what he was doing, he took her hands and put the garland around his neck, smiling down at her mischievously.  
Kripa became pale, then red…..she realized she had just garlanded Angad….Correction… He had made her garland him.

She blushed furiously….he could read her thoughts, he grinned wickedly: Yeh tumney kya kiya, Kripa? Mujhey varmala pehna diya…iska matlab jaantey ho? Aaj se tum meri patni ho aur main tumhara pati"

She stared at him in shock, trembling, her lips parted as her soft breath came out in a gasp. He caught her again, pulling her up against him, and looked into her wide eyes, his own eyes heated: Aaj se tum meri ho, samjhi, sirf meri…he demanded possessively. Then he kissed her again, delving deep into her mouth, her heart, her psyche!  
When he let her go, she backed away and ran from the room, red and breathless. She couldn't go to the Prayer room after that but went home, shocked and breathless from what had just happened.

- -

**Part 21**

Kripa ran to her own room like a whirlwind. Her mother called out to her: Kya hua, Kripa, aaj tu college nahin jayegi?

Haan Maa, main kuchh lena bhool gayi thi….she shouted back, then closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, out of breath, her legs shaking. She covered her red face with her hands: Yeh tumney kya kiya, Angad? Mere haathon se varmala pehen liya? Ab main kaisey apney aapko rokoon? Ab kya hoga? She was shaken to her core….the sacred act of exchanging garlands during wedding ceremony was not to be made light of! .

And what did he mean that everybody knew about the two of them? Iska matlab Dadi, Chachi, sabko pata hai hamarey baarey mein? She shook her head in disbelief….Lekin unko kaisey pata chala? Hum dono ne toh abhi-abhi apney pyaar ka izhaar kiya, toh phir kaisey?

Then she remembered certain comments by Dida which were leading and meaningful…..toh kya Dida, Chachi aur sab log bhi yehi chahtey the ke main Angad ki dulhan banoon? Shayad isiliye Angad mujhpar itna haq jatata hai….she blushed as she finally realized that their attraction and love had been witnessed by all his family members.  
Toh Dida pehley se hi chahti thi ke hum dono ek ho jayen?…..unki aur Dadu ki tarah….her heart pounded with thrill and excitement!

She was shaking with her turbulent feelings, she flung herself on her bed and tried to relax her jangled nerves. Finally she got up, fixed her hair, face and dress, then remembered she had left her college bag in Khanna house near the door. She didn't want to go back there again…so she sent Champa di to fetch her bag. She wondered what Dida would think about her sudden disppearance with the garland.

Meanwhile Dadi noticed Kripa's absence: Arey, Kripa toh phool-mala leney gayi thi…abhi tak aayi kyun nahin?  
Bishwanath, O Bishwanath….she called BishuDa who came running to the Puja room: Kripa ko dekha hai? Wo toh tumharey paas se phool mala leney gayi thi?

Bishuda said: Kripa Didimoni toh pehley hi mujhsey phool-mala le gayi…jaisey hi main bazaar se mala khareed laya unko de diya..…

Dadi was perplexed: Ajeeb baat hai, Kripa gayab, phool mala bhi gayab.  
Suddenly her eyes fell on Angad who had a sheepish look on his face although he was trying to look innocent. Then her eyes fell on his suspiciously pink lips: Hmmmm, kuchh toh chal raha hai iss ghar mein….shayad isiney kuchh kiya hoga isliye Kripa bhaag gayi…Dadi's sharp eyes missed nothing. She was one smart old cookie!

Angad realized that Dadi was staring at his lips….OH SH*T! he swore in his mind…I forgot to wipe off Kripa's pink lipstick. He quickly rubbed it on his sleeve, leaving a tell-tale mark on his white kurta.  
He looked in dismay at the pink lipstick mark and got up….Dadi, Mom main abhi aata hoon….he went to his room, quickly changed his kurta and came back. But Dadi had caught him: Lagta hai in bachchon ki baat bahut aagey badh gayi hai….main aaj shaam ko hi Dilip aur Naina se baat karungi"

Kripa took a late bus to college that day and missed 2 morning classes…but she had to stay back again for rehearsals for college function so she couldn't go to Khannas place that evening. Angad was restless, he wanted to meet her, to talk to her, but she didn't come. He looked longingly at her closed window, waiting for her to come home.

Meanwhile Debjani Khanna got hold of her son and bahu in the evening in the living-room. Mujhey tum dono se bahut zaroori baat karni hai" she said seriously.  
Dilip was distracted by a case-file: Haan Maa, batayiye, kya kehna chahtey hain"

Pehley tu file rakh aur dhyan se meri baat sun., yeh tere betey ki zindagi ka sawaal hai.  
Betey ka? Dilip looked surprised: Kya hua Angad ko? Wo theek toh hai na?  
Nahin wo theek nahin hai….usey pyar ho gaya hai….jitni jaldi ho sakey uski shadi kar deni chahiye…  
Pyar? Shadi? Kissey? Like most men, Dilip was completely clueless about the goings-on in his house.  
Naina and Dadi both replied: Kripa se…

Kripa….matlab hamari Kripa? Kripa Bose? Shurjo ki beti?  
Naina laughed: haan wahi…

Arey waaah, Dilip grinned with delight, Yeh toh bahut khushi ki baat hai, Kripa jaisi sundar, susheel, gunee ladki ko Angad ne pasand kiya, wah Bhai, kya baat hai, mere betey mein itni akal bhi hai main nahin jaanta tha…he laughed loudly.  
Lekin aapko kaisey pata? Angad ne khud kaha kya? Dilip asked his mother.

Naina laughed: Agar aapko kaam ke ilawa aur kuchh dikhta toh aap bhi notice kartey…..wo dono ek doosrey ko behadd chahtey hain…MaaJi ne aur mainey dekha hai apni aankhon se...

Hmmmm, phir bhi main Angad se ek baar poochhna chahta hoon….Dilip was still doubtful how Angad had such good sense to choose a seedhi-sadhi girl like Kripa.  
He had seen some of the girls Angad had dated before he went to London…mostly fashionable, high-society types.

He called Angad on the intercom…Angad, zara neechey living-room mein aa jao, humein tumsey kuchh zaroori baat karna hai…  
Angad arrived with a worried face, he looked apprehensively at the serious faces of his Dad, Mom and Dadi.  
Kya baat hai, Dad? Sab theek toh hai na?  
Nahin, Dilip said sternly, Kuchh bhi theek nahin hai, yahan ek jurm hua hai aur uski sazaa bhi aaj hi taye hogi…  
Jurm? Sazaa? Angad was totally flummoxed. Kaisa Jurm? Kaisi sazaa.  
Tumney pyaar karney ka jurm kiya hai…aur iskey liye tumhein Umr Quaid ki sazaa sunayi jaati hai….Dilip declared seriously.

Angad suddenly understood, he looked towards Dadi whose eyes were twinkling with humor and his Mom who was smiling widely with delight.  
He grinned broadly: Main har sazaa ke liye tayyar hoon, Dad!

Dilip hugged Angad lovingly: I am so happy, son! Tumney bahut achhi jeevan saathi chuna hai…we are all very happy with your choice. Lekin pehley hum tumharey apney mooh se sunna chahtey hain…kya tum aur Kripa sachmuch ek doosrey se pyar kartey ho?

Angad reddened and scratched his head and nodded.  
Batao beta, kyun sharmatey ho?  
Haan, main Kripa se pyar karta hoon….he finally said with a big grin: I love her"

Dida laughed and clapped in delight: Aaj mera barson purana sapna poora ho gaya….main kabsey chahti thi ke Kripa meri poti baney…..tujhsey shadi karkey.  
Angad went and sat down next to Dadi…he hugged her : I love you, Dadi…you are the BEST!  
Haan haan, main sab samajhti hoon, ab bataa kab shadi ke baarey mein unsey baat karoon?

Aaj hi….Angad grinned.  
Dadi slapped his head: Shadi ke liye bahut jaldi hai tujhey?….Theek hai…Kal Shanivaar (Saturday) hai, shanivaar ko shubh kaam nahin hota, Ravivaar (Sunday) ko hum sab Shurjo ke ghar jayengey aur Kripa ko tere liye maang lengey.  
Thanks Dadi! Angad embraced her again in a bear-hug!

Naina caressed Angad's head lovingly: Beta, aaj tuney hum sabko kitna khush kar diya….hum kabsey Kripa ko is gahr ka bahu banana chahtey the…

Toh phir Mom, Thanks aap mujhey deejiye …Angad said naughtily….mainey aap sabkey pasand ko pasand kiya.  
Aakhir tu Pota kiska hai? Dadi boxed his ears.  
Ufffff Dadi, he groaned ….then grinned shamelessly…..Dadi, please aap shadi ka date jaldi fix karva dena.  
Besharam….Dadi boxed his ears again….itna utaavla ho raha hai apni shadi ke liye….Hey Raam, kya zamana aa gaya hai? She rolled her eyes dramatically.  
Naina and Dilip laughed heartily at Dadi-pota's playful interactions.

Angad was in seventh heaven when he went up to his room….he was grinning from ear to ear…he couldn't wait to tell Kripa about the latest development. He could foresee Kripa's reaction…..mann mein bahut khush hogi, lekin mere saamney sharmayegi…uski yehi adaa toh mujhey deewana kar deti hai…

He looked at her window, it was still dark, she wasn't home yet, he paced restessly around his room, then turned on his stereo, and played his favorite romantic songs:

. (1942-A Love Story)  
Ek ladki ko dekha toh aisa laga…

ek laDakii ko dekha to aisa laga... When I saw this girl, she seemed to me like...

jaise khilata gulaab like a blooming rose; jaise shaayar ka khvaab like a poet's dream;

jaise ujalii kiran like a glowing ray of light;

jaise ban me.n hiran like a deer in the forest;

jaise raat like a moonlit night;  
jaise naramii baat like a soft word;  
jaise mandir me.n ho ek jalta diya like a candle burning in the temple.

ek laDakii ko dekha to aisa lagaa... When I saw this girl, she seemed to me like... jaise subah kaa ruup like the beauty of the morning; jaise saradii kii dhuup like winter sunshine; jaise viiNaa kii taan like a note from the lute; jaise .n kii jaan like the essence of all color; jaise balakhaaye.n bel like a twisting vine; jaise laharo.n ka khel like the play of waves; jaise khushbuu liye aaye havaa like a cool scented wind. ek laDakii ko dekha to aisa laga... When I saw this girl, she seemed to me like... jaise naachataa mor like a dancing feather; jaise resham kii Dor like a silken thread; jaise pariyo.n ka raag like a fairy melody; jaise sandal kii aag like the fire of sandalwood; jaise solah like the sixteen (traditional) ornaments of beauty; jaise ras kii phuhaar like a refreshing mist; jaise aahistaa aahistaa baDHta nasha like a slowly growing feeling of intoxication. ek laDakii ko dekha to aisa laga... When I saw this girl, she seemed to me like...

************************************************** ********** *****

After two hours, he saw Kripa's bedroom window light up….he went to his window, he made a paper ball and threw it at her window….she heard the light sound and came to hers….she looked up at him. He signalled her that he wanted to talk to her….he asked her to come to their house….she shook her head and showed her watch…its too late at night to go to Khanna house.

He begged her with folded hands….she finally signalled him to phone her.  
He slapped his head: Of course, why didn't he think of calling her? Actually he was so used to seeing her in his home, he thought he would call and she would come running whatever the hour may be.

He signalled her for her number, she wrote it in big on a piece of paper and showed it to him at her window. He called her on the phone, she went running downstairs to her Father's study where the phone was located. Thankfully her parents were in the Living-room watching TV…the Ramkrishna serial.

She picked up the phone breathlessly: Haan batao, kya baat hai?  
Kitni kathor ho tum, apney pati se pyaar se poochhna chahiye….he complained.

Dhettt, Buddhu! Mala pehnaney se hi koi pati ban jaata hai kya? Abhi saath phere lena baaki hai, samaaj ke saamney….Kripa laughed...she had regained her sense of humor about the Mala incident.  
Usi kee toh bandobast ho rahi hai….saat pherey leney ki….Angad said mysteriously suggestive.

Kya matlab? She frowned, puzzled.  
Sunday ko hum sab tumharey ghar aa rahey hain….to talk about our marriage.  
Dadi, Mom aur Dad sabko hamarey baarey mein pata chal gaya hai...aur wo abhi humari shadi karna chahtey hain...he informed her happily.

Oh Maaa! she said ….then blushed furiously…..then kept quiet.  
Buss? Oh maaa? aur koi reaction nahin? No thanks, no pyaar, no kisses for your honeywala pati? he teased her in a wicked tone.

Dushtu….she said and put down the phone and covered her red face. She was breathing heavily…..her head spun. Things were happening so fast….first her attraction to Angad, then realizing their love for each other, then those soul-stirring hugs and earth-shattering kisses. And now already they were coming to talk about her marriage to Angad. Her heartbeats quickened at the thought of being Angad's bride.

- -

**Part 22**

Recap: Dushtu….she said and put down the phone and covered her red face. She was breathing heavily…..her head spun. Things were happening so fast….first her attraction to Angad, then realizing their love for each other, then those soul-stirring hugs and earth-shattering kisses. And now already they were coming to talk about her marriage to Angad. Her heartbeats quickened at the thought of being Angad's bride.

Angad called her again as she stood there blushing, biting her nails with her wayward thoughts!

Hey Shona….phone kyun rakh diya? Mujhsey baat nahin karna chahti? He asked in a deep, romantic tone.  
She continued blushing silently.  
Kuchh toh kaho….he pleaded huskily.  
Kya kahoon? She whispered softly in a shy voice.  
Ek gaana sunaa do….tumhari meethi awaaz sunney ke liye mera dil taras raha hai….  
Yahan? Phone per? She asked incredulously.  
Haan, phone per hi suna do, nahin toh main tumharey ghar aa jaaoon? Gaana sunnney?  
Nahin..nahin, main phone per hi sunati hoon….  
Kripa peeped outside, the coast was clear, she closed the study door and softly sang this song into the phone:

. (Raja Hindustani)

Aaye ho meri zindagi mein tum bahaar bankey  
Mere dil mein yun hi rehna tum pyar pyar bankey  
Aye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke  
Mere dil me yuhi rahena tum pyar pyar banke  
Ankho me tum base ho sapne hazar banke  
Mere dil me yuhi rahena tum pyar pyar banke

Mere sathi mere sajaan mere saath yuhi chalna  
Badle ga raang zamana par tum nahi badalna  
Meri maang yuhi bharna taare hazar ban ke  
Aye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke  
Mere dil me yuhi rahena tum pyar pyar banke

Agar me jo rooth jao to tum mujhe manana  
Thama hai haath mera phir umar bhar nibhana  
Mujhe chod ke na jana waade hazar karke  
Aye ho meri zindagi me tum bahar banke  
Mere dil me yuhi rahena tum pyar pyar banke  
Ankho me tum base ho sapne hazar banke  
Mere dil me yuhi rahena tum pyar pyar banke

Angad listened to her with his eyes closed, imagining her sweetly curved lips moving to the words of the song, enthralled by her melodious voice.  
When she ended her song, he softly kissed the phone: Thanks, Sweetheart! Ab khidki per aa jao…

Kripa put down the phone and went upstairs to her window and looked up…he smiled at her and blinked with a loving look. ….then he kissed both his hands and blew the kisses her way. She smiled, then pretended to catch his kiss. He signalled her…now its ur turn to send me a kiss….she shook her head, smiling teasingly. He pleaded her with his eyes…finally she brought her hand to her lips and gently blew a kiss towards him…he grinned in delight and caught her kiss and brought it to his mouth.

He mouthed Goodnight and waved.. she waved back, then went downstairs for dinner as her mother was calling her.

Next morning, Kripa hesitated to go to morning prayers although it was a Saturday and she had no college. She felt like everything had changed forever. She felt too shy to go to her prospective sasural…waisey bhi ladkiyan shadi se pehley sasural nahin jaatey…..she thought with pink cheeks.

Gayatri asked her: Aaj tu pratah puja mein nahin jayegi?  
Nahin Maa, aaj jee nahin kar raha…  
Chhee beti, Puja mein naa nahin kartey…Jaa, ekbaar ho aa, nahin toh Mashima phir se chintaa karegi aur Bishu ko bhej degi terey baarey mein poochhney.

Kripa was in two minds….part of her badly wanted to meet Angad, part of her was shying away from him. She finally dressed in a light green Tangail and left her hair open (just the way Angad liked it) and went next door.

The whole house seemed new to her suddenly, she felt like a bride going to her sasural. She quietly went to the Puja room. Sounds of Dadi's prayer bells and smell of incense indicated that the prayers were under way. Angad's eyes had been fixed on the door, anticipating her arrival…his eyes met hers, she blushed, he grinned with delight and patted the spot next to him. She shook her head and sat down next to Dida. He made a sad expression and placed a hand on his heart as if she had broken it in two. She giggled silently at his dramatics.

Dida finished her aarti with bell and diya and looked at Kripa  
Tu aa gayi, beti….hum kab se teri raah dekh rahey hain…  
Haan, sorry, Dida, Kripa said softly, subah der se uthi, tired thi….she looked accusingly at Angad, who winked at her knowingly.

It was true, she had barely slept a wink all night, thinking about her marriage to Angad…and whenever she slept, he invaded her dreams and woke her up. Uska ab dhyan gyaan, uthtey, sotey, jaagtey, sirf Angad hi Angad tha….

She stole a look at Angad again who was looking rather hungrily at her profile and open hair. Naina and Dilip looked at each other and smiled, remembering their own days of college romance. Shibani and Debu had heard about the wedding plans…they also started smiling and observing Angad and Kripa closely. Kripa felt her ears and neck flush with heat, aware of everybody's close scrutiny on them.

Chhutki had overheard her parents talking about the marriage, she was delighted and couldn't hide it. As soon as Puja was over, she jumped over to Kripa and hugged her: Kripa Diiii…tum meri bhabhi banogi? I am sooo happy….ab tum merey ghar mein rahogi aur main poora din tumharey saath baatein karoongi aur kheloongi"

Kripa became completely red, now that her marriage talk was out in the open, she mumbled: Main abhi aayi…she got up and ran from the room. Everybody started laughing ..  
Dilip said indulgently: Sharma gayi bechari…  
Angad scrambled up: Main abhi aaya…  
Dadi caught his kurta: Tu kahan jaa raha hai? Kripa ke peechhey?  
Angad pleaded with his eyes: Dadi please….  
Achha jaa, she laughed teasingly, lekin dekhna kal ki tarah usey aaj bhi bhagaa mat dena yahan se!  
Angad reddened: Da*n! kal ki chori Dadi ne pakad lee"

He found Kripa on the balcony, trying to cool her heated cheeks. He went behind her and touched her shoulder…she turned, looked at him shyly, then tried to leave…he grabbed her wrist…she twisted her wrist in his tight grip: Angaddd! Please chhodo….mujhey ghar jaana hai"

Aaj tum nahin jaa sakti….Dadi ka hukum hai, tumhey hamarey saath nashta karna hoga…  
She pleaded with her eyes: Please aaj nahin….

He lifted her chin gently in his palm, she looked down shyly, couldn't meet his loving eyes which was making her weak and breathless….he asked her gently: Heyy, Itni sharam kyun mujhsey? I promise I wont do anything…

She looked up slowly at him, her eyes full of shy love: Promise?  
He raised his hand as if swearing an oath: Scout's Honor! Ab chalo mere saath….he pulled her along to the dining-room where everybody had gathered for breakfast.  
As soon as they entered hand in hand, all looked up and started smiling with amusement. Angad signalled with his eyes not to tease or embarrass an already flighty Kripa. She quietly sat down and had breakfast with her future in-laws. They talked to her normally as if things were same as before.

Angad whispered to Chhutki: Don't say anything to ur Dii….nahin toh phir se bhaag jayegi…  
Okay….Harshini whispered back to him. She went and sat beside Kripa and started yakking constantly about Hrithik, about movies and TV shows. Soon Kripa relaxed completely and was laughing with Chhutki at some silly schoolgirl jokes they shared with each other. Angad looked on indulgently at them. Dadi and all other elders hid their smiles and asked Kripa about her college rehearsals and Puja function. After nashta, Chhutki asked Kripa to stay back and play carrom again. Kripa gave a quick glance towards Angad, smiled and shook her head: Nahin rey, main aaj nahin khel sakti….mere Music teacher aa rahey hain…

Kripa's Mastermoshai came at his usual time. She practiced her vocals with him for more than an hour. Angad listened transfixed to her through his open window…..Now he even liked her classical singing….he liked everything about her.

In the afternoon, dark clouds gathered in the sky…although it was September, late monsoon clouds could bring sudden showers late in the day to cool the parched earth. It started raining without any warning. Gayatri called out to Kripa who was lying in her bed with a book but actually day-dreaming about Angad!

Kripaaa, zara jaa toh, chhat se sookhey kapdey utarkar le aa, sab baarish mein bheeg jayengey"

Kripa shouted back: Achha Maa, abhi layi…she ran up the stairs to the large terrace bounded by stucco walls. It was the same level as Angad's room…she glanced at his window, he wasn't there. She quickly took off the dry clothes from the two long clothes-lines before the light drizzle could wet them, she gathered them below the covered porch near the terrace door.

Just as she took off the last garment, big drops of rain started falling on her head, then fell more rapidly as with a loud sound of thunder and flashes of lightning, it started raining heavily. Kripa suddenly felt like getting wet in the rain. She breathed in the earthy smell of the wet ground wafting up...the smell of warm rainfall meeting the parched earth. She stood with her face upturned to the warm shower of Mother Nature, enjoying the warm raindrops falling on her face, arms, making her completely wet. She spread out her arms in welcome of the raindrops….she felt so happy, so carefree, so IN LOVE!

She started dancing….they had learned a rain-dance in High school:

Hridoy amar nachey rey ajikey/ Moyurer moto nacherey….. ( my heart dances today/ Dances like a Peacock)

She danced and sang all around the terrace, doing the little dance steps and mudras of Rabindra Nritya alongwith the Tagore song about monsoons.  
Then she felt like doing a more daring dance….she started singing, swaying seductively, flinging her arms and legs sensuously, a la Sridevi in :

search/Mr.% ( )

Kaatey nahin kat tey yeh din yeh raat  
Kehni thi tumsey jo dil ki baaat  
Lo aaj main kehti hoon.  
I love you, I love u, I love u, I love u!

Suddenly she heard somebody clapping and whistling. Her eyes automatically turned towards Angad's window…he was standing there, grinning from ear to ear, clapping loudly. She stopped dancing, looking embarassed at being caught rain-dancing. But he was very nonchalant. He put his 2 fingers in his mouth again and whistled like an expert .

She blushed, he shouted out to her: Ruk kyun gayi, its Fabulous, please continue, u are amazing!  
Kripa shook her head, then she stuck out her tongue at him and showed him her thumb! Then she ran downstairs, laughing, soaked completely, her salwar sticking to her body like plastic.

She showered, changed into a red baatik Kaftaan and came out drying her hair in her towel! She went to her window to close it but Angad was still standing at his window, staring at her. She blushed and hid behind her curtains….she peeped out, he was still looking down at her…he signalled her to sing again for him…she stood at her window, smiling shyly and sang this sweetly romantic rain song:

. (Parakh-Lata)

O sajna, barkha bahaar aayi  
Ras ki puhaar layi  
Ankhiyon mein pyar layi  
O Sajna….

Tumko pukarey merey mann ka papihara  
Tumko pukarey merey mann ka papihara  
Bheegi bheegi agni mein jaley mora jiyara

O Sajna…Barkha bahaar aayi….ras ki puhaar layi  
Aankhiyon mein pyar layi…

Aisey rimjhim mein O Sajan  
Pyaasey pyasey mere nayan  
Tere hi khwaab mein kho gaye  
Saavri saloni ghata jab jab chhayi (2)  
Aankhiyon mein raina gayi  
Nindiya ganvayi  
O Sajna barkha bahaar aayi…

The sweet love song enchanted the lovers at their windows and intoxicated the monsoon rains, steeping it in the magic of two hearts beating as one!

- -

**Part 23**

Naina called Gayatri on Sunday morning and told her they were coming over in the evening for some special talks. Gayatri was intrigued but she somehow guessed that it had something to do with Angad and Kripa.

But Shurjo was surprised: Achanak Mashima aur sab yahan aa rahey hain? Koi khaas baat hai kya?  
Gayatri just smiled mysteriously.

They greeted Dadi, Dilip, Naina and Angad at the door. Everybody sat down in the living-room..after a few pleasantries and health enquiries were exchanged, Dadi came to the point :  
Shurjo, Gayatri, hum apney Angad ke liye tumhari beti Kripa ka haath maangney aaye hain. Kya tum dono ko yeh rishta manzoor hai?

Shurjo looked dumbfounded….shocked! "Angad aur Kripa? he asked in astonishment!

Haan beta, Angad aur Kripa ek doosrey ko chahtey hain, pyar kartey hain…

Shurjo swallowed several flies: Kya yeh sach hai? Lekin yeh sab hua kab? Angad toh abhi kuchh haftey pehley hi videsh se lauta?

He looked at his wife in a confused daze. Gayatri smiled conspiratorially at Naina and Dadi…she's had hints of the whole thing all along.

Dilip laughed loudly: Dekha Bhai Shurjo? tumhari haalat bhi meri tarah hai….mujhey bhi kuchh pata nahin chala kab hamarey bachchon mein pyaar ho gaya…...lekin ghar ke auraton ko sab pata tha…Kyun Gayatri Bhabhi, aapko bhi pata tha na?

Gayatri smiled broadly: Mujhey thoda thoda shaq toh tha…lekin baat shadi tak badh gayi hai pata nahin tha…chalo achha hi hua, dono ne apna jeevan saathi chun liya aur wo bhi itney kareeb!

Ohh, ab samjha ..Shurjo realized at last…isiliye uss raat tum Kripa ko dinner per le gaye the…he asked Angad, turning to him.  
Angad's ears became red, as he looked down at his Reebok sneakers.

Gayatri became emotional in her happiness: Mashima, Naina, Dilip Da, aap sab ney merey dil ka bojh halka kar diya…Kripa hamari eklauti santaan hai, mujhey hamesha yeh chinta khayi jaati thi ke shadi ke baad na jaaney Kripa humsey kitni door chali jayegi ..aur hum dono akeley reh jayengey. Meri yeh saubhagya hai ke meri beti ka vivah aapkey ghar mein hogi, wo hamesha hamari aankhon ke saamney rahegi….main duniya ki sabsey kismatwali Maa hoon.

Naina protested: Gayatri, yeh toh hamari khush-kismati hai ke Kripa jaisi sundar, sanskari ladki hamari bahu banegi. Aur hamari dosti rishtedaari mein badal jayegi.

Naina got up and hugged Gayatri, Shurjo and Dilip hugged too, slapping each other's backs and laughing joyfully.

Dadi commanded Angad: Beta, unkey peir chhuo…  
Angad got up and touched everybody's feet….Shurjo hugged Angad: Beta, main bahut khush hoon ke tum mere damaad banogey!

Gayatri blessed Angad: Ab tum hamarey bhi betey ho...hamein tumpar naaz hai"

Now Shurjo initially had slight mental objections to marrying his only daughter to a Punjabi boy ...he would have preferred someone from his own community like Prithvi Roy. After all he belonged to the historic Bose Parivaar of Bokulbagan and they had a heritage to preserve! But he didn't have the heart to voice his objections and offend Mashima who had been a mother-figure to them or insult Dilip who was such a good friend and neighbour. So the issue of Bengali-Punjabi never came up in this marriage proposal.

Gayatri of course was delighted…she had liked Angad on first sight and had secretly hoped he liked Kripa too.  
Angad's eyes looked impatiently at the door: Aunty, Kripa kahan hai?  
Gayatri laughed indulgently: Wo apney kamrey mein hai, beta…main abhi bulati hoon.

She went to the stairs and shouted: Kripaaa, O Kripa, beti neechey aa, sab tera intezaar kar rahey hain"

She had told Kripa to be nicely dressed for the evening, and Kripa herself knew why the Khannas were coming over. She had dressed with special care….she was wearing a red silk-kota sari with a beautiful gold necklace with rubies set in it and small ruby and gold jhumkas. The ruby set had belonged to her grandmother and passed on to her as her birthright! Her open hair formed a cloud around her beautiful face. When she came down the stairs slowly, looking like a shy bride, her mother's eyes became moist, she touched Kripa's chin: Kitni sundar lag rahi hai tu…ekdum dulhan jaisi…Jaa kitchen mein Champa Di se chai ki tray lekar baithak ghar (living-room) mein aa jaa.

Kripa obediently went to the kitchen. Champa Di was very excited: Didimoni, aapki shadi Angad Dadababu ke saath hogi? Kitni khushi ki baat hai…main toh Boudi se "silik" ki sari loongi zaroor aur hazaar rupiya bakshish aur dher saarey mithai…itna achha damaad mila hai….itna achha ghar hai…

Kripa rolled her eyes heavenwards…she knew by tomorrow the whole of New Alipur would know about her and Angad's alliance, thanks to Champa's Reuter Broadcasting service.

She took the tray with tea-cups, samosas and sandesh to the living-room. As soon as she entered, Angad's eyes lighted up…he admired her loveliness in the red sari…his heart started thudding in excitement…she looked just like a bride, HIS bride!

She looked surreptitiously at Angad….his open admiration made her blush. She took the tray around handing tea and snacks to everybody. When she reached Angad, he touched her hand while taking the teacup. Her hand shook at his touch and the cup clattered in her shaking hand, he put his other hand on hers, steadying her. Her open hair fell on his face as she bent on him, he had the intense desire to pull her down on his lap and bury his mouth in those fragrant tresses.

Kripa put down the tray and touched Dadi's feet, Dadi blessed her and made her sit down between herself and Naina…Aa beti, merey paas baith….kitni sundar lag rahi hai meri Gudiya aaj…bilkul dulhan jaisi. …Dadi did a little "nazar utarna" with her hand circling on Kripa's head and chanted mantras.

Toh bataa kab aayegi hamarey ghar bahu bankar? Dadi asked her teasing her happily…humein toh jaldi se jaldi shadi ki taareekh pakki karni hai"  
Didaaaa… Kripa blushed and hid her red face in Dadi's shoulder. She looked secretly at Angad who quickly touched his lips and winked. She glared at him with big eyes: Besharam, kuchh bhi khayal nahin hota, badon ke saamney, agar kisiney dekh liya toh?

He was looking at her with bold, passionate eyes...she evaded his eyes, looking at the floor and at her own dainty feet as Dadi and the elders talked about the wedding.

The matter of fixing the wedding date came up, Dadi wanted a date in November or December: Sardi ke mahinon mein shadi karvana achha hoga…dulha-dulhan ko shadi ke jodey mein garmi nahin lagegi" she said laughingly.

Gayatri intervened: Mashima, hum bhi toh chahtey hain ke iss saal hi shadi ho jaye…lekin ek samasya hai….Hum apney Kul-Guru ke bina koi shubh-kaam nahin kartey. Wo hi hamari sab shubh-karmon ki tithi theek kartey hain, lekin iss waqt Guru Jee Kashi gaye hain Teerth Yatra per (pilgrimage) …isliye aap please kuchhh din wait kar jayiye, Lakshmi Puja ke baad Guru Jee Kashi se wapas aa jayengey aur phir hum shadi ka date pakka kar dengey.

Dadi agreed at once: Haan zaroor, beti! Hum bhi apney Pandit Jee se poochhengey ke kaun sa din sabsey shubh hoga.

Angad got a little impatient and annoyed….why don't they just fix the wedding date? December would be great…they could go for Honeymoon to Mauritius or Malaysia! He was already planning their honeymoon.  
Anyways, he thought with resignation, agar Indian tareekey se shadi karni hai toh yeh sab teethi vagairah toh maanni padegi…hopefully Panditji and Guruji would find a date as soon as possible. He thought mischievously if he should bribe their own Pandit Jee to find out an earlier date. Naaaaah, I will wait for the date to be fixed. Im sure it will be this winter.

Aap log Janam-Patri (Birth Horoscope) dekhna chahtey hain Kripa ki? Shurjo offered.

"Nahin beta, hum jaantey hain Kripa bahut hi sulakshana ladki hai….sabhi achhey gun hain usmein, Janam patri dekhney ki koi zaroorat nahin hai…aur Angad ka janam patri toh humney banvaya hi nahin…hum in baaton mein itna vishwaas nahin rakhtey, buss ghar achha ho, ladka-ladki achhey ho aur ek doosrey ko pasand kar le, issey zyada humein kuchh nahin chahiye. "

Dadi was surprisingly modern herself, although she belonged to the older generation but Shurjo was steeped in his family's traditions and superstitions.

They spent a pleasant evening chatting and talking about the impending wedding while Angad and Kripa sent secret messages to each other with their expressive eyes. He teased her, challenged her with his eyes, she scolded him and pleaded him with hers.

The Boses asked the Khannas to stay back for dinner: hamarey saath thoda bhaat, maachh (rice and fish) khakar jaana"

The Khannas refused, saying dinner had already been made at their own house.

Aur ab toh aana-jaana khana peena laga hi rahega, kya kehtey hain ,Samdhi Jee? Dilip joked and slapped Shurjo on the back, both the dads laughed gleefully.

Angad looked at Kripa, raising his eyebrows, he badly wanted to talk to her alone, she shook her head, it wasn't possible today.

He still somehow managed to get her alone in a corner near the stairwell, he bent near her neck, his lips almost touching her dangling jhumkas: Tum bilkul meri dulhan lag rahi ho…aaj hi mujhsey shadi kar lo, chalo hum kahin bhagkar shadi kar letey hain…he whispered wickedly in her ears.

She pinched his arm hard through his black silk shirt: Dushtu! Besharam! Shadi-pagal! she whispered through her teeth!  
Uffffff! he cried out…she had pinched him quite hard.  
Kya hua, beta? Tum theek toh ho na? Gayatri, who was passing them, asked in surprise.  
Haan, Aunty, Machhar….he started whacking imaginary mosquitoes: Yahan bahut macchhar hain…chhotey chhotey aur khatarnaak! His eyes glinted dangerously at Kripa.

Gayatri called out : Oh Champa, zara yahan machhar batti jala de, hamarey Damaad ko machhar kaat rahey hain" she smiled widely at Angad.

As Gayatri left, Angad pulled Kripa's hair with a slight tug: Baad mein dekh loonga" he promised her softly, his eyes dancing with mischief.

As they were going to the door side by side, he deliberately hung back so that the elders were outside the door, Shurjo and Gayatri were talking to his parents and Dadi, seeing them off! He looked around, Champa Di was in the kitchen washing dishes.  
He quickly caught Kripa by her waist, pulled her up to his chest and kissed her lips which were open with shock! He kissed her hard and deep, his free hand exploring her bare waist and stomach. Kripa struggled against him but then surrendered to his passion. He pulled her back into a little nook by the door and kissed her for a few more moments, then let her go. He wiped his lips off, and grinned at her flushed face with satisfaction….he had done what he had wanted to do all evening!

Kripa's heart was pounding….he was TOO MUCH! Their parents were talking on the other side of the door and he kissed her so daringly behind the door. She looked up at him with a mixed expression of love and annoyance. Then she turned and ran up to her room. Goodnight, Kripa! He yelled after her, laughing.

We can imagine what kind of a night Angad and Kripa had that night...smiling and dreaming in the dark about each other!

- -

Shibani, the mischief-maker called Damini the next morning and informed about the marriage proposal: Didibhai, badhai ho! Angad ki shadi theek ho gayi!  
Damini was shocked: Kya? Angad ki shadi? Kab? Kissey?  
Shibani smiled: Haan, kal shaam ko hi Maa, Didi and Badey Bhaiya Angad ki shadi ka rishta lekar gaye unkey yahan..  
Lekin kissey?  
Aur kissey? Hamari Kripa se…Angad ki shadi Maa ne Kripa se taye kar dee.  
Damini was furious: Kyaaa? Aur unhoney mujhey batana zaroori nahin samjha? Kya main uss parivaar ki koi nahin hoon?

- -

**Part 24**

A visibly furious Damini arrived at Khanna House in the evening, accompanied by her children Manek and Anita! She marched straight up to the upstairs living-room where Dadi and Naina were sitting having evening tea and snacks and watching television. The men hadnt returned from work yet.

Damini decided to attack her bhabhi first: Yeh kya hai, Boudi? Aap logon ne Angad ki shadi theek kar dee aur mujhey bataney ki zaroorat hi nahin samjha? Kya main ab itni parayi ho gayi hoon iss ghar ke liye?

Debjani and Naina looked at each other in dismay….they had deliberately not informed Damini as they knew about her obsession to get Mishti married to Angad….and all of them disliked Mishti and didn't understand what Damini saw in that upstart girl.

Naina tried to reason with her furious nanad: Nahin, Minu (Damini's nickname in her maayka) aisi baat nahin hai….hum toh sirf rishta lekar gaye the…abhi tak sagai ya shadi ki date fix nahin hui. Hum aapko bataney hi waley the…..

Damini turned sarcastic: Haan, haan, kal shaam ko wahan gaye the….pichhley 24 ghanton mein mujhey khabar deney ka kasht nahin kiya aap logon ne…wo toh Shibani thi jisney mujhey phone per bataya nahin toh shayad mujhey sagai ke baad hi pata chalta.

(Dadi and Naina exchanged knowing glances: So it was Shibani who had created this controversy)

Dadi interrupted: Yeh kaisi baatein kar rahi ho, Minu? Hum tumhey zaroor batatey…tum Angad ke Bua ho…lekin humein laga ke tum Angad aur Kripa ke baarey mein jaan gaye hogey….Manek ya Anita ne tumhey bataya hoga ..

Damini boiled up at Kripa's name: KRIPA?! Uss Kripa ko kaisey aap logon ne Angad ke liye pasand kiya meri toh kuchh samajh mein nahin aa raha? Kya hai Uss Kripa mein? Na paisa hai na Style!

Dadi said sternly: Hum sabko Kripa pasand hai, aur sabsey badi baat yeh hai ke Angad ne Kripa ko pasand kiya hai…

Damini ranted: Angad nadaan hai, abhi abhi baahar se lauta hai, wo Kripa hamesha iss ghar mein padi rehti hai….isliye Angad ki nazar uspar padi, nahin toh wo ladki kuchh khaas nahin hai….uss sey hazaar guna behtar toh Mishti hai jiska rishta mainey kayi baar aapko suggest kiya tha lekin meri baat aapney taal dee. Mishti hi Angad ke liye theek rahegi…itney raees khandan se hai, ameer hai, sundar hai, beauty contest mein 2nd aayi thi..Angad ke saath Kripa nahin, Mishti hi suit karegi…

Dadi and Naina exchanged amused glances, everybody knew about Mishti's beauty contest fiasco. Her dad had tried to influence the Judges to make her win but in the IQ round and swimsuit rounds, she lost out to better contenders!

Dadi's tone was cutting: Mishti iss ghar ki bahu banney ke layak nahin….na usmein tameez hai, na sanskar. Ameer hai toh kya hua? Uski parvarish theek nahin hui….Ek toh badon ka samman nahin karti aur upar se Angad ke saath bahut besharmi se pesh aati hai.

Damini was furious at Dadi criticizing Mishti: Haan Maa, aap toh sirf Kripa ki tarafdaari karti rehti hain…kyunki wo aapki saheli ki poti hai. Yeh Gayatri bhi badi chalaak nikli..apni beti ko yahan bhejti rahi aap sabko impress karney ke liye aur phir Angad ke ghar aatey hi Kripa ne usey bhi apney jaal mein phansa liya….

BUA! Angad shouted in rage. He had just returned home from work and heard loud angry voices in the living room and entered to hear Damini's last 2 sentences.

BUA! His face reddened with fury: HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY FUTURE WIFE? I LOVE HER AND I AM GOING TO MARRY HER….WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE MY LIFE?

Damini tried to pacify Angad: Nahin beta, main keh rahi thi ke….  
Angad raged: AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WO MERE PEECHHEY NAHIN AAYI, MAIN USKEY PEECHHEY GAYA….Shes NOT like your Mishti, jo pagalon ki tarah hamesha mera peechha karti hai, Club mein, ghar mein…

Damini tried to defend Mishti: Angad Beta, Mishti tumsey pyaar karti hai, tumsey shadi karna chahti hai, isliye aisa behave karti hai. …. Aur yeh bata, kya burai hai Mishti mein? Itney badey ghar se hai, kitna ooncha khaandan hai unka, Chatterjee International ke maalik, Patrika paper ke maalik. Uss Kripa ke paas hai hi kya? Ek 100 saal purana makaan jo aaj nahin toh kal tootkar gir jayegi..

Angad made a disgusted, sneering face: Mishti? She will be the last girl on earth I will choose. Everything about her is fake, from her fake eyelashes to her fake nails to her fake designer bag! Kripa ke paas kya hai wo aap nahin samjhengey…aap toh insaan ko paison se toltey hain. Listen to me (Angad shook a furious finger at his aunt) …KRIPA MERA PYAR HAI….agar Dadi ya Mom-Dad bhi Kripa ko reject kar detey toh bhi main usi sey shadi karta….BECAUSE I…LOVE…HER! This is MY LIFE…and "I" will choose who I WANT TO MARRY! I don't need you to interfere in my life"

Aur haan, agar aapko Mishti itni pasand hai toh usey apni bahu kyun nahin bana leti…Manek se uski shadi karkey…phir toh uski poori jaidaad aapkey kabzey mein aa jayegi aur Patrika ka Office bhi apki mutthi mein…..  
Angad had hit the nail on the head why she was so desperate to make him marry Mishti.

Damini was shocked and dumbfounded at Angad's blunt yet truthful insults.  
Naina quickly intervened: ANGADD! Yeh kya keh rahey ho? Yeh tumhari Bua hain….tum insey iss tarah baat nahin kar sakti…Maafi maango abhi issi waqt…  
Dadi kept quiet….she knew how mean and greedily ambitious her daughter Damini could be…she was the worm in their apple basket. Dadi fully supported everything Angad had said….Damini was ready to barter her nephew in exchange for money and position.

Damini started crying and bawling melodramatically: Haan haan….main toh ab parayi ho gayi hoon…ab toh wo Kripa aur uskey parivaar hi tumharey apney hain, unki khaatir apney Bua ko insult kar rahey ho…

Naina scolded Angad again: Angad, Maafi maango abhi apneyy Bua se…  
Angad gave a scathing glance at Damini: Sorry Mom! Agar yeh meri bhavnaon ke kadar nahin karti toh main bhi inkey feelings ko respect nahin kar sakoonga. You must give respect to get respect…chhotey ho ya badey….

Angad threw another enraged look at his snivelling Bua and left the room.  
Manek and Anita followed him upto his room.

Anita whined : Dadabhai, tum Maa ki baaton ka bura mat maanna. Actually shes very disappointed ke tumney Mishti ko reject kiya. Lekin hum jaantey hain ke Kripa bahut hi achhi ladki hai aur tum usey bahut pyar kartey ho. Tumney toh uss din picnic mein sabkey samney hi apney pyar ka izhaar kar diya tha…lekin Maa hamari baaton per yakeen hi nahin karti…kya karein?  
Anita was trying to remain in Angad's good books as she wanted to hook up with his best friend Mannan.

Manek added in craftily : Haan Yaar! Tu toh Maa ko jaanta hai…ek baar apney dimaag mein kuchh thaan leti hai toh kisi aur ki sunti hi nahin.  
Manek walked over to Angad's window and looked assessingly at the Boses' sprawling, old, rambling ancestral house.

Waisey ek baat kahoon, bura mat maanna…Manek said sneakily: Tuney bhi kaafi achha dao maara hai…yeh Boses ki property aur makaan dekh raha hai na? Iski property value kamsey kam ab 2 crore ki toh hogi hi…New Alipur mein prime location per itna bada zameen…koi bhi promoter ek din mein khareed lega. Uncle ke share ismein se at least adha toh hoga hi, uss hisaab se yahin per Kripa ek Crore ki maalkin ban gayi. But the problem is Bose Uncle is the type who will let his ancestral home collapse piece by piece… lekin heritage aur sanskriti ka duhaai dekar kabhi apni purkhon ka jaidaad nahin bechengey.

Angad smiled sardonically at Manek: Pyaar property dekhkar nahin kiya jaata…Pyar toh buss ho jaata hai. He looked down affectionately at Kripa's pink-curtained window. : I don't care what Kripa's property is worth…shes worth more to me than any zameen jaidaad!

Manek slapped him on his back: Best of Luck Bro! Tujh jaisa aashiq aaj ke zamaney mein kam hi miltey hain. Maa aur Mishti ki baaton ko bhool jaa….Tujhey tera pyar mubarak ho"

Angad counter-attacked Manek: Tu kyun Mishti se shadi nahin kar leta?  
Manek smiled ruefully: Arey wo agar mujhey pasand karti toh main pakka shadi kar leta….but the problem is she wants you, not me!

Angad mocked him: So that means you love Mishti?  
Manek scoffed at him: Yeh Love-shove ki baatein chhod. Mujhey useky Dad ke Bank balance se pyaar hai. Uska ek hi bhai hai, States mein rehta hai…Mishti ko poorey property ka adha hissa milega…can you guess how much that will be?

Angad laughed: Ohh, toh tu sirf Mishti ke jaidaad se pyar karta hai  
Manek laughed shamelessly: Marriage is also a business deal, Bro! Kitna aaya, kitna gaya…..how much do I get for losing my independence and Mishti will make it worthwhile. Anyways, bachchoo, (he slapped Angad's shoulders) ..YOUR loss is MY gain! Now let me try my luck with Mishti. Ab tu haath se nikal gaya toh shayad wo mujhy accept kar legi.

Manek winked at a slightly disgusted Angad who said: Tu badal gaya hai, Manek…you have become a Cynic!

Manek smirked: Its Cold reality, Boss! Aaj ke zamaney mein paisa hi sab kuchh hai…Anyways best of Luck with your little Kripa….he winked suggestively.  
Suna hai tu usko bhi Pelling le jaa raha hai…dekh shadi se pehley hi kuchh idhar udhar mat kar dena…teri reputation kuchh achha nahin hai is baarey mein.

Angad reddened and punched Manek on his arm: Shut your Godd**n blowhole! Aisa kuchh nahin hoga, hamarey families jaa rahey hain., Kripa ke parents bhi hongey wahan…

Manek, Angad and Anita chatted and joked for some more time till dinner time. Meanwhile Dadi and Naina had managed to pacify the enraged Damini and persuaded her to have dinner with her maayka people before leaving. At dinner, Angad quietly apologized to Damini and she also promised to be at his sagai with Kripa.

- -

Next morning, Kripa went to college in Angad's car, getting down as usual at the front gate. Mishti was standing there with her group of sycophants. She glanced haughtily at Angad as Kripa got out of the car. she told her friends: " aaj kal ke ladkey models ke saath ghoomtey hain lekin shadi kartey hain behenji types se…kyunki shadi ke baad inkey bartan dhoney aur khana pakaney ke liye free maid mil jaati hai" Her followers laughed dutifully. She made a haughty face and sailed off with her group.

Angad and Kripa had both heard the comments. They laughed derisively and said at the same time: SOUR GRAPES! Then they looked at each other lovingly and said goodbye. Kripa promised to meet Angad at home in the evening.

Kripa confided in Aaliyah that day about her and Angad's proposed alliance: Lakshmi Puja ke baad hi hamari shadi aur sagai fix ho jayegi"

Aaloo whooped with joy and swung Kripa around, holding her hands: OH MY GAWDD! KRIPS! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Wow what a GREAT News! Badhai ho! CONGRATULATIONS! WOWW!

Kripa said fearfully: SHHHH! Aloo please, I beg of you, college mein kisiko abhi mat batana…pehley sagai ho jaaney de phir main khud hi sabko bataa doongi…of course Mishti ko pata hai lekin I know shes too upset to tell anybody.  
Hailaaa, main kaisey yeh baat chhupaoongi? Mera toh peit phat jayega" Aaloo joked happily.

Then she sobered up: No Really, I am so happy that you found the love of your life and are getting married to him. Bahut kam logon ko yeh naseeb hota hai. Khuda jaaney mera shehzada kab aayega aur kiss shakal mein aayega…kya main usey pehchan paaoongi ya nahin?

Kripa gently told her: Jab wo tere saamney aayega toh tujhey khud hi pata chal jayega ke wo hi tere liye bana hai"  
Aloo teased her: Haan haan jaisey tu uskey gaadi ke neechey aatey hi realize ho gaya ke tujhey ussey pyar hai"

Kripa giggled and hit Aloo's arm with her History notebook.  
Aloo said: Ab bata, kab mila rahi hai apney shehzadey se?

Kripa : aaj hi chal mere saath mere ghar, main mila doongi"  
Aloo was very excited: Sach? Theek hai, let me call Ammi and tell her I am going over to your house after college to meet your fiance"

Nahin, nahin, please fiance mat bolna, bol ke tu mere ghar notes leney ke liye aa rahi hai"

Wah wah, pyar karna shuru kiya aur jhooth bolna bhi seekh gayi, Aloo teased her

Kya karoon, ek jhoothey vakeel se pyar jo kar baithi', us sey jhooth bolna bhi seekh liya" kripa made a rueful face, then laughed.

- - - 

** Part 25**

Kripa called Angad at his office from a pay-phone at college.

Angad was pleasantly surprised: Kripa, Tum?

Kyun, mainey tumhey disturb kiya kya? I am sorry…Kripa became apologetic.

Come ON! U and disturb me? Actually Yes, wo toh karti ho, tumhey dekhtey hi main bahut disturbed ho jaata hoon, mera dil bechain ho jaata hai…..Angad said romantically into the phone, then chuckled naughtily, Ab batao meri honay wali biwi ki kya farmaaish hai?

Kripa blushed into the phone: Meri friend Aliyah tumsey milna chahti hai. Kya main usey tumharey ghar le jaaoon?

SURE! Tumhari friend means meri honay wali saali…..ussey toh main pehley miloonga. Lets go out for some Coffee….. Kya khayal hai? Tumhari classes kab tak hain?  
Kripa's classes ended at 3 that day and so did Angad's work. He picked up Kripa and Aaliyah from the college and took them to the Atrium Caf of Park Hotel on Park Street.  
They ordered Cappuccinos and Club sandwiches. Kripa introduced Aaliyah to Angad.

Aaliyah started grilling Angad about everything on earth, starting from his schooling to his favorite color, favorite book/author, favorite movie etc. Angad patiently answered all her queries.  
Finally he started laughing: So, did I pass your test….do I get the job?

Aaliyah laughed: Yes, you did splendidly! I give u permission to marry my friend Kripa.  
Angad got up and bowed dramatically to her: Thank You! I will be honored to be your friend's life partner.

Kripa started laughing too at their theatrics. She was amazed, some of the facts Aaloo had fished out of Angad, even she didn't know about . For example she didn't know his favorite color was black. Or that he loved reading Leon Uris and Jeffrey Archer's books! How little did she know about him?

She had just given her heart to Angad, the Man, without fully knowing about Angad, the Person. Maybe this was what love was ….taking a LEAP OF FAITH without considering where you were leaping.

She quietly nibbled on her sandwich, ruminating on her and Angad's express-speed relationship! It seemed only yesterday that she had almost collided with his car and fought with him. She started grinning to herself. Angad gazed at her dreamy look and touched her hand: Heyy, a penny for your thoughts!  
She snapped out of her philosophical reverie.

His eyes danced with mirth and affection!. She shook her head: Not in front of Aaloo….she was getting embarassed as his hand was caressing hers.  
Aliyah took the hint: Main ab chalti hoon, you love-birds enjoy yourselves. When Angad tried to offer a lift, she refused: Main taxi le loongi, waisey bhi mera ghar paas hi Ballygunge mein hai. Bye, Angad! It was Great to meet you! Best of Luck, to both of you. You make a fabulous couple." She hugged Kripa and waved to Angad.

After Aliyah left, Angad moved closer to her, and she shied away from him as usual.

Yeh kya Kripa? Ab toh hamari shadi honay wali hai….ab bhi itni sharmati kyun ho?

Logon ke saamney nahin….she whispered in his ears.  
Toh phir akeley mein? He whispered back. She didn't say anything, just smiled mysteriously. Her smile made his heart turn somersaults.

They spent a pleasant hour leisurely sipping coffee and whispering sweet-nothings in each other's ears. She was slowly getting used to his public show of affection.

Durga Puja was just a week away. It was Mahalaya morning..….the day the Goddess is invoked to come down to earth and visit her earthly abode. On this 1st day of the Devi-Paksh (1st day of moon), even before sunrise, all radios and TVs in the neighbourhood come alive with the enchanting sounds of early morning Mahalaya! A resounding, deep male voice chants the verses interspersed with men and women singing devotional songs about the Goddess killing the Demon and rescuing humanity. Other years Kripa got up before 4 A.M. and turned on her radio but this year, she overslept as she was prone to do recently, because of her dreams about Angad.

At 4:30, her mother banged on her door: Kripaaa, uthegi nahin? Mahalaya toh kabsey shuru ho gayi.  
Kripa got up with a start: Issshhhh, itni der ho gayi…Maa, tumney mujhey pehley kyun nahin jagaya?

Gayatri laughed indulgently: Aajkal tu der se soti hai isiliye tujhey nahin jagaya. She smiled teasingly. She knew her daughter was thinking about Angad 24/7.

Kripa looked annoyed at her mother, then she freshened up quickly, turned on her radio and listened to Biren Bhadra chant the hymns. She stood ata her open window and watched the glow of the rising sun spread its multicolor hues over the grey skies of early dawn.  
She closed her eyes and prayed: He Maa Durga! Merey aur Angad ke pyaar ko hamesha banaye rakhna. Hum kabhie bhi ek doosrey se door na ho jayen….hamesha ek doosrey ke saath rahein"  
She felt completely peaceful and hopeful about her future.

Meanwhile Angad put a pillow on his head to block the Mahalaya sounds coming from all around. Even his Dadi and Chachi were listening to the program on Radio.  
Yeh Durga Mai ko aur koi time nahin mila? Itni subah ko kyun apney maayka aati hai? Sabka neend kharab karkey?

************************************************** ********** *****

Kripa's college function was on that day and she returned really late so she and Angad didn't meet at all. College closed the next day for the Pujas and would open only after Bhai-Dooj! Like all school and college students, Kripa was thrilled to get a month-long holiday! She planned to spend the whole time with her Angad!  
But Angad got caught up in work at his father's Law-Firm. The courts would close for the 4 days of Puja so they had to complete many court hearings by then. Angad apologized to Kripa for not getting time to go out with her , but promised to make up for it in Pelling when he would be on vacation. Besides he would be free on the Puja days too!

They did meet in Dadi's room sometimes when Angad returned earlier some evenings. But they didn't get a chance to meet alone and Angad was getting a little frustrated as there were people around them always. He did manage to steal a few kisses now and then but not as much as he wanted.

************************************************** ********** ****

New Alipur Community Puja was making its pandal in the pattern of a Japanese pagoda this year! All the different community pujas vied and competed with each other in pandal decoration, design and the idol itself. Some Pujas made the idol out of glass pieces, some out of ice-cream cups, once it was even made out of matchsticks! Basically it's a time of challenging the artisans' creative imaginations for creating innovative, unusual and sometimes far-fetched decorations.

Their local puja had made a traditional idol though, made of shola (white styrofoam material) and tinsel decoration. From Panchami (5th day), the microphones were set up, blaring Bengali and Hindi movie songs and devotional songs sometimes. The New Alipur Block D Puja pandal had been erected in a little park just 10 houses away so the microphone sounds were quite loud…they started early morning at 6 A.M. and only stopped at midnight. It was a festive feeling yet a nuisance for homes with elderly and sick people and little children, disturbing their sleep.

. (see this webpage for photos of decorations, idols and pandals)

Kripa was supposed to sing on the 6th day (Shashthi) when the image of the Goddess is officially unveiled at the Community Puja . Angad had promised to attend the function. Kripa dressed in a cream-colored silk sari with red border and red silk blouse, tied her hair in a bun with a Juhi garland around it, a red bindi on her forehead and light gold jewelry. Angad was late in returning from work….when he came into the Puja pandal, Kripa had already started her Devi vandana:

Jaago Durga…..

He couldn't take his eyes off her sitting onstage with a harmonium and singing the Invocation song. She looked absolutely gorgeous….like a Pujarini/Devdasi (female worshipper) of ancient times. He stared with fascination at his future bride….Kripa looked up and saw him looking at her, she smiled joyfully. He was here! Her voice became more melodious and soulful and Angad lost himself in her sweet voice. Most people in the neighbourhood knew that they were going to get married, thanks to Champa.

They looked at the two young lovers gazing at each other and smiled and whispered amongst themselves.

Arey dekho, ka beta kaisey Kripa ko dekh raha hai! Suna hai un dono ki shadi honay wali hai!…..the local women nudged each other and commented.

Kripa's neighbourhood friends Sumona, Sucharita and Payal giggled and nudged each other: Dekh dekh, kaisey ghoor raha hai Kripa ko…lagta hai abhi uthakar le jayega shadi ke mandap mein….

Waisey Kripa ka boyfriend dekhney mein bahut handsome hai na? Heeeheee heeeheeee… Chal program ke baad hum ussey milengey…

Kripa sang one more solo devotional : Jaya Jaya he Mahishashurmardini"  
And then she sang two group songs with other local ladies and gents to the accompaniment of tablas and sitar.

After the program, Sumona, Sucharita and Payal surrounded Kripa: Kripaaaa. "Tu toh humein bhool hi gayi, aajkal milney bhi nahin aati"  
Kripa looked embarassed " Nahin rey, aajkal college ki padhai aur rehearsals mein busy hoon, isliye….

College ke rehearsals mein ya shadi ki rehearsals mein? Sumona giggled and teased her, suna hai teri shadi honay wali hai Angad Khanna ke saath? Humey bhi toh mila apney hero se…

Kripa blushed and smiled. She saw Angad approaching them with a broad grin.  
He grabbed her hand and enthused: Kripa, you were fabulous as usual! His roving, admiring eyes told her how beautiful she was looking.

She blushed and withdrew her hand from his grasp before the other girls started teasing them too much. She introduced her friends to Angad….he shook hands with all of them, making them almost swoon.

They looked at him as if he were a God come down on earth…they couldn't take their eyes off his handsome face and charming smile. Kripa moved a little closer to Angad…she didn't like the girls drooling over her Angad so obviously, although they were her friends. Angad grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, and this time she didn't move away.

Ohho toh yeh baat hai, Madam is getting jealous of these girls admiring me" Angad figured it out.

He deliberately turned on his full charm on the 3 girls, asking them about their studies, their colleges, where they lived, too many unnecessary details. Kripa was shifting uncomfortably beside him, not liking his extra interest in the girls.

He smiled inwardly, and pressed his arm on her shoulder. Then he saw her face getting red with annoyance. He relented and waved goodbye to the 3 girls in a fond tone: Bye girls! Nice to meet you all! See you around!

Kripa shook his hand off her shoulder and walked out of the pandal. She was fuming…he went behind her and caught her just across the street.

He pulled her around and lifted her downcast chin: Kya hua Kripa? Are you jealous?  
Main kyun jealous honay lagi? Jaao na, aur thodi baatein kar lo unsey, kahin koi sawaal baaki na reh gaya ho….she said pouting angrily.

He laughed loudly, then suddenly lifted her and half-carried her behind the pandal ….she struggled against him: Angad, chhodo mujhey….

Shhhh, shor mat machana, nahin toh poorey ilaakey mein tum badnaam ho jaogi"  
he laughed.

He lifted her against him and kissed her pouting lips soundly. "Pagal ladki, I was teasing you, tumhari shakal dekhney layak thi"…he laughed hysterically.

She struggled, pushing his hard chest with her hands, her feet dangling, whispering angrily: Chhodo mujhey, Paaji, behsaram! Koi dekh lega…

Toh dekhney do, sab jaantey hain hamari shadi honay wali hai" he held her head in his hand and kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her sweet mouth and tasting her. She started trembling in response to his passion and started kissing him back, her arms going around his strong neck, holding him tightly as if she was going to fall. She tentatively touched his tongue with hers, he drew in a sharp breath, his body clenching! She shivered violently at the contact of his warm, wet tongue with hers. The contact seemed to send an electric current through her body down to her belly and legs!

His left hand pressed on her backside, bringing her closer againgst his hard body. Their tongues lashed, played and duelled with each other. Kripa's anger had given way to passion and now Angad knew the way to arouse her passions. They kissed for a long time behind the pandal in the darkness of the night, in the faint moonlight, till both were breathless. Finally he lifted his mouth from her moist, open lips and hid his face in her fragrant neck. He breathed in her sandalwood perfume. "Kripa, I love you" he whispered against her neck. He kissed the soft skin of her neck and throat…she moaned with pleasure and quivered like a flower in his arms.

Suddenly they heard voices nearby, some people were coming out of the pandal and walking their way. He put her down and they both walked away fast before those folks saw them behind the pandal.

Angad walked her to her home and bid her goodnight. Kripa's parents were not at home as they had gone to visit a sick relative in Baruipur. But Champa di was home guarding the house and Kripa.

Angad whispered : Can I come in with you?  
Kripa shook her head: Aaj nahin, Maa Baba ghar per nahin hai, yeh theek nahin hoga"

It wasn't proper for Angad to go to her room when her parents were out. Besides Champa Di might spread the word around that Dadababu had come when her parents werent at home. But most of all, she didn't trust her own feelings at that moment, she was still trembling and felt liquid and aroused from his kisses. If she let him in the house, she wasn't sure what could happen.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek: Its okay, I understand! Sweet dreams, Sweetheart!  
His hand reached up behind her head, he tore off a Juhi flower from her Gajra and sniffed it, smiling naughtily down at her…that flower would be his companion that night!  
She smiled up at him, caressed his cheek, softly uttered: Goodnight, Angad! and went inside her door.

- -


	4. Chapter 26 To 50

**PART 26**

On the 7th, 8th and 9th days (Saptami, Ashtami, Navami) morning prayers and Aarti are held in every pandal Puja and people devotees gather in large numbers to offer pushpanjali (flower offering) to the Goddess and her 4 children, Ganesha, Lakshmi, Saraswati and Kartik!

Kripa and her parents dressed in traditional Puja dresses, the ladies in red-bordered Tassar silk saris with red blouse and Shurjo in old-fashioned dhoti-panjabi. Kripa had left her freshly-washed hair open and she carried a little thali with offerings of flowers, sweets, incense and sandalpaste. As they entered the pandal, Sumona and Payal called her : Eyi, Kripa, edikay aaye (Kripa, come here) dekhey jaa…

Kripa went to their corner and saw Manek and Angad sitting there chatting with the girls. Angad was looking dashing in a cream colored kurta with brown and gold embroidery. He was enjoying the flattering attention of the girls who were fawning over him! His eyes danced mischievously as she glared at him. How dare he come early to the pandal and flirt with the local girls in her absence?! She was outraged and marched off to the front, Angad went after her, calling her name, she didn't look back. She went forward and stood next to her parents and closed her eyes in devotion to the deity. Angad greeted Gayatri and Shurjo with folded hands: Good Morning Uncle, Auntie!

They were very pleased to see their future jamaai (damaad) at the morning prayers. They smiled and blessed him. Angad stood next to Kripa…she refused to open her eyes and kept on praying with folded hands. Angad nudged her elbow with his elbow…she moved away, he came closer again and nudged her elbow again…then he slightly tugged a strand of her open hair.

She opened her eyes and glared at him…he bent low near her ears and whispered: Main subah jaldi tumharey liye aaya tha…aur tumhari wait kar raha tha…..ab wo ladkiyan mere peechhey pad jaye toh ismein mera kya kasoor?"

His warm breath tickled her neck and ears, and made her redden and tremble slightly.  
He smiled down at her : Tum bahut khubsoorat lag rahi ho…..mere saath ghoomney chalogi? Puja ke baad?

She shook her head….Maa Baba hain, main kaisey jaaoon?  
He looked disappointed. But being Angad he would figure out a way to take her out.

The Pushpanjali had started, Kripa shushed Angad, then gave him some flowers from her thali and asked him to offer anjali. They closed their eyes and stood there, arms touching, as the priest chanted the verses of Pushpanjali and the devotees repeated the mantras after him. Angad opened one eye and looked at Kripa sideways, at her bent head, at her closed eyes. She looked so pure and untouchable, he longed to touch her….he moved closer to her, she smiled and moved away a little…their little game continued throughout the prayer. Finally anjali was done and they tossed the flowers at the image ….Angad was going to throw his flowers on Kripa but she guessed his intention and shook her head at him , then holding his hand in her own, she made him throw the flowers up towards the Goddess. He loved the touch of her soft hands on his own and also the fact that they threw the flowers together!

After the prayers, prashad was distributed, Kripa brought plates of prashad for her parents and Angad and forced him to have the prashad although he didn't really want the cut fruits and sweets.

Prashad se inkaar nahin kartey …paap lagta hai…she told him sternly.

"Okay Madam! Jaisi aapki marzi" he ate the prashad as if he was having medicines…she laughed to see his expression….he loved to see her laugh.

Shurjo asked Angad about his work and the two men talked for a while standing in the pandal. Gayatri asked about the Pelling trip and Angad told them about the time and schedule of their flight to Bagdogra and their trip itinerary. Beta, mainey toh chhutti le lee hai, lekin iss waqt wahan per sardi zyada nahin hogi kya?  
Yes, Uncle, sardi kaafi hogi, aap sab garam kapdey zaroor leejiye aur agar Jackets ya coats ho toh aur bhi achha"

Mujhey toh lagta hai shawl aur sweater se hi kaam chal jayega , Gayatri laughed…. Jackets hamarey paas kahan hongey? Kalkatta mein jackets ki zaroorat hi nahin padti"

Angad looked thoughtful….seemed like Kripa would need trekking gear and jacket…..YESS! he would take her shopping! What a wonderful idea! ….he asked his future in-laws if he could take Kripa for shopping for their trekking supplies. They agreed at once. " Toh theek hai, kal subah main Kripa ko shopping karney le jaaoonga"

Kripa was talking to the Puja organizers about her function on Ashtami night, the songs she was supposed to sing. She pointed at Angad once and smiled at him. He wondered what she was talking about. He chatted with Kripa's parents. Suddenly he got a phone call from home….he excused himself and went out of the pandal: Kya? Okay Mom, Sure! No problem! He grinned to himself.

Then he went in the pandal and called Kripa….." Dadi tumsey milna chahti hain…mere saath ghar chalo"

Kripa was a little surprised…..she told her parents about Dadi's summons and went to Khanna House with Angad. The whole house seemed empty. Angad told her Shibani had gone to her maayka with her husband and daughter.

Kripa went to Dadi's room…she wasn't there…she looked with astonishment at Angad, who was smiling mysteriously: Dida kahan hai? Unhoney mujhey bulaya tha na?

Angad suddenly closed the door and leaned against it. " Dadi ghar per nahin hai….Mom aur Dad ke saath Shyambazaar gayi hai hamarey puraney makaan mein….we have the whole house to ourselves! He grinned shamelessly.

Kripa gasped with her hand on her mouth: Omaaa, tum itna jhooth boltey ho? Chhheee….how could you lie like that? She angrily demanded.

He laughed as he advanced towards her: Kya karoon? Tumharey saath waqt hi nahin milta….always too many people around us….now we are all alone.

Her eyes widened, nervous about his intentions…she backed away to the wall, then she ran for the door, side-stepping him….KRIPAAA, he tried to catch her but she slipped past him.

She opened the door and ran down the corridor to the stairs but he caught her at the top of the stairs, lifted her, tossed her over his shoulder, caveman-style and carried her upto his room on the 3rd floor. She was thrashing her legs and crying: Let me go, You Liar! Main tumsey baat nahin karna chahti"

He laughed wickedly: Theek hai, baat mat karna, baaki sab kar lena"

She got madder at his naughty comment and hit his back with her tiny hands….he laughed as if a little ant was hitting his broad back…it had no effect on him.

He took her into his room and shut the door and locked it. Then he let her down off his shoulder….she scuttled away from him and looked at him nervously. Her sari had come off at places in the struggle, the pin securing her aanchal had come off and it was falling off….his heated eyes ran over her flushed, nervous face, her wide, wary eyes fixed on his, her heaving breaths, her chest rising and falling in agitation. She looked very beautiful and desirable!

He came near her and rubbed his knuckle on her pink cheeks: Are you afraid of me? he asked looking quizzically into her widened eyes.

Nahin….she whispered shakily, her eyes closing at his touch….

Jhoothi….he smiled at her tenderly. He came closer to her, she started trembling at his nearness, her heart pounding nervously at being alone with him in his room.

She was breathing unevenly….His lips hovered near her ears: Don't be afraid, Sweetheart! I wont hurt you, main sirf tumhey kiss karna chahta hoon…kya tum mujhey ek kiss dogi? He asked very politely.

She opened her eyes and looked at his pleading eyes….she nodded silently.

He held her chin in his hand and lifted it….he slowly lowered his lips on hers, touched the soft petals of her lips lightly, applying gentle pressure. Her hands slowly crept up his chest, feeling his thick muscles, up to his neck. She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed him back….their lips pressed against each other's lovingly, slanting, rubbing, nibbling.

His tongue probed the seam of her lips, she opened readily for him, he entered her mouth, exploring it…. her tongue met his and rubbed softly. He shuddered with sudden desire, his hands went around her body tightly clasping her, raising her upto him. She trembled with answering passion and moaned softly into his mouth. They tasted each other's breaths, lost in the kiss completely.

He suddenly lifted her off the ground and carried her to his bed. He laid her down on the plush bed... she was shocked! She tried to get up and leave, but he caught her hand and pulled her down on the bed again and pinned her under his body.

She looked up into his face: Angad? She whispered, with uncertainty and fear in her voice.

Shhhh, he shushed her gently, putting his finger on her moist and swollen lips: Trust me, Shona! Main tumhey hurt nahin karoonga"

He caressed her lips with his fingertips….she closed her eyes and moaned helplessly, her lips trembling, tingling, throbbing from the rough yet soft brushes of his fingers. His finger probed inside her mouth…she licked it instinctively….he groaned with pleasure, his whole body clenching with desire. She was unkowingly seductive as she gently suckled on his finger. She didn't understand what she was doing to him...she just liked the taste of his finger.

He suddenly grasped her open hair in his left hand, she gasped and looked at him in shock: "You are killing me" he grated out in a tortured voice. She looked baffled at his flushed face….he chuckled softly at her wide, innocent eyes: Do u have any idea what you are doing?

Kyun? Mainey kya kiya? She looked surprised. He hid his heated face in her neck and laughed softly: Nahin, tumney kuchh nahin kiya…buss mujhey pagal kar diya….

He kissed her neck, softly nipping at the tender skin, licking, giving her love-bites….she shivered and cried out softly! Her hands clasped his head and clenched in his thick, wavy hair.

His hand clasped her waist and caressed the soft skin of her stomach, his fingers traced her belly-button….she moaned and her hands went down to remove his fingers circling her navel. She knew it was going out of hand now.

Angad, Chhod do mujhey….she pushed against him.

Mmmmm… he protested against her neck, his mouth went down to her neckline as one daring hand moved up from her stomach to her blouse.

She started struggling earnestly now: Angad, Stop It! Aur nahin…..  
He kissed and nipped at the exposed skin above her neckline where her soft swells strained against him. She moaned in pleasure…..helplessly trembling under him…

Angad's hand ventured higher, covering her rounded swell, then he rubbed softly and squeezed….she cried out, her whole body arching under him, she felt a deep pulsing inside her and then a piercing pleasure washed over her as his fingers rubbed harder against her softness.

The next moment she was pushing violently against him: Chhod do mujhey….please ANGADD! ….she was gasping with sudden fear, twisting desperately under him...….he raised himself finally….she got up and tried to go….he yanked her arm….she fell on top of him, her face red with arousal, her breaths heaving. He looked at her with hooded eyes, his own breathing was labored, his body throbbing with unsatisfied desire!

Please don't leave…..I promise I will behave! He pleaded with her!

She looked at him doubtfully…..he blinked his eyes, nodded and smiled at her…she couldn't resist his charm. She put her head down on his muscular chest, listening to his thundering heartbeats through the thin silky material of his kurta.

They lay like that for some time, Kripa's body resting on his, her head on his chest….till their breathing became normal.

She raised her head and looked at him: Ab jaaney do na…  
Kyun, tumhey kaun si flight pakadni hai? He laughed up at her.

She didn't feel so nervous as she wasn't pinned under him anymore….she laughed and said: Agar Dadi wapas aa gayi toh?  
Toh hamari shadi kal hi karva degi….…  
Agar mere Maa-Baba ko pata chal gaya toh?  
Toh tumharey Baba mujhey bandook se maar dengey!

She covered his mouth with her hands….Chhheee mere Baba aisey nahin hain….wo toh ek makkhi bhi nahin maar saktey…  
Really? He looked encouraged….phir toh main….he grabbed her again., pretending to go further with her….she laughed and hit him hard on his chest and arms with her tiny fists!

He laughed loudly at her puny blows…then his eyes fell on her neckline….her aanchal had fallen off again, and her neckline was plunging in her leaning position on his chest…he admired the view!  
She saw where his eyes were: Chheeee, Oshobbho (Uncivilized) …she covered his eyes with her hand.  
Kyun, kya hua? He grinned shamelessly…I was just admiring beauty….kya main thoda sa dekh bhi nahin sakta?  
Nahin….she giggled….shadi se pehley nahin.  
Toh shadi ke baad jitna chahey dekh sakta hoon?  
Haan…she whispered shyly.  
Whoaa Mannn! Cant wait for the wedding! He laughed happily!

She rolled off his chest and covered herself with the pallu! He turned to her side and took her hand in his, they looped their fingers together, playing with each other's fingers, quietly lying side by side on his bed.

Kripa, tumharey pass hiking boots ya Jacket hain?  
Nahin toh….Kyun?  
Hum Pelling mein Trekking karney chalengey….so u need trekking boots and Anorak!  
Nahin toh mere paas nahin hain…mainey kabhie itni oonchi jagah per trekking nahin kee hai…Tumney kee hai? She asked him curiously.  
Haan, kuchh doston ke saath Switzerland, Austria aur Germany gaya tha…wahin per bahut se trekking trails per gaye the…Alps mein bhi trekking kiya hai…

Wow! Switerland! she looked at him wonderingly….Alps kaisi hain? Bahut sundar hain kya?  
Yeah, its beautiful, lekin Himalay se zyada nahin….hamarey desh mein jo khubsoorati hai wo baahar kahan? He looked warmly at her as he said that and she knew he was meaning her too! She blushed and clasped his hand with her fingers.  
Kal subah ki anjali ke baad hum shopping chalengey….mainey tumharey parents se permission le lee hai"  
Theek hai…Kripa agreed!

They lay on the bed, talking softly as he told her about his summer trips in Europe with his college friends. She listened with fascination…she had only been to one college trip to Digha, the seaside town 100 Kms. south of Kolkata. Besides that, she had been to Delhi to her Uncle (Mama) and Aunts house. Otherwise she had rarely visited any other part of India, let alone Europe.

He looked at her amazed expression and assured her: I promise hum shadi ke baad Europe chalengey…main tumhey Switzerland aur Austria dikhana chahta hoon..

Sach? Her eyes lighted up….she had always wanted to see the world but her parents didn't allow her to venture very far from home. She had led a very sheltered and protected life so far. The thought of going to Europe with Angad made her dizzy with happiness and excitement!  
As they lay there, with their fingers interlinked, talking softly, this song plays in the background:

If I lay here, If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

- - -

**PART 27**

Angad-Kripa's little interlude in the empty house went unnoticed by their families. Even the servants were on leave for Puja. They spent two lovely hours lying side by side on his bed, quietly talking about everything on earth! Then they sneaked out later without being caught!

The next morning, Angad took her shopping to New Market. He took her to a Jacket store and made her try out Anoraks. Finally they bought a hooded jacket with fake fur on the collar.

He insisted on paying for all her clothes: Kya mera itna bhi haq nahin banta ke main tumharey liye kapdey khareed sakoon" he said sadly when she protested at the high price he was paying for the jacket.

Kripa couldn't say anything more after that. He bought her hiking boots from a shoe store on Lindsay Street. Kripa felt rather strange walking in the heavy, high boots with spiky bottoms as she tried them out!

Next he took her to Pantaloons on Camac Street and asked her to try out Jeans and pullovers. She was hesitant at first…Mainey Class 10 ke baad kabhi pants nahin pehni" she said with an embarassed face.

Kripaaa….he reasoned with her….you cant go hiking wearing salwar-kameez…its not safe to wear loose clothes in such conditions."

Kripa finally agreed and tried out a few jeans and finally chose a black denim jeans and an indigo brushed jeans. She tried them out and blushed a little in front of the mirror to see how snugly they fit her slim hips and rounded backside.

Later on, she chose a pink pullover made of soft wool and a yellow turtleneck sweater. It was certainly going to be cold in Pelling in late September/early October! Angad approved of all her choices and paid for them.

As they made their way home, the traffic was very slow, in many places there was traffic congestion caused by hordes of people out on the streets visiting the different pandals to see the idols.  
Angad got very impatient…he was honking the horn loudly with a frown and grimace, throngs of people blocked the way, a car cut him off, he started cursing angrily.

Kripa looked shocked at him, she put a hand on his: Angad, Puja ke samay aisa toh hoga hi, tumhey thoda sabr karna hoga, yeh Kalkatta ka traffic hai, aisey hi chalta hai"

Angad looked impatiently at her: Yehi tum Kalkatta walon ki problem hai, you accept all the chaos, all the problems without any protest. Just look at this traffic Jam!….duniya ke kisi bhi sheher mein aisey traffic jams nahin hotey…This city will never change! He ranted in a frustrated tone.

Kripa was rather mortified at his criticism of her home-town: Hum Kalkttawaley? She asked archly: Aur tum kahan ke rehney waley ho? London-waley? She mocked him raising her eyebrows.

He looked angrily at her comment, then saw her smiling mischievously, his lips started twitching too: Haan main London wala hoon….aur wahin wapas chala jaaoonga agar yeh sheher sudhra nahin toh…

Sach? She asked worriedly, she didn't want to go so far away from her parents.  
He tweaked her cheeks with his knuckles: Gotcha! Im just kidding! I wont leave my family either…

Another car side-swiped Angad's precious sports car, scraping the side: Da*n you, #*%& #%*%& *…Angad let out a string of swear-words in a fit of rage.  
Kripa gasped….she was shocked at Angad's uncontrolled fury, this was a side of him she hadnt seen before.

Angad turned and looked at her staring at him in shocked wonder:  
Kyaa hua? he demanded to know….why are you so shocked? Men swear, you know, better get used to my swearing" he said with a glint in his eyes.

She looked down, a little upset at his words. He looked at her downcast face, her open hair hiding her disturbed face.  
He relented….he reached over and pulled her pink cheek affectionately : Okay, I am sorry, Madam! I will try to control my swearing when you are around" Kripa looked up and smiled tremulously at him, her expressive eyes adoring him.

He had a tremendous urge to kiss her right there in the middle of the street but had to control himself! He satisfied himself by lifting her hand from her lap and kissing it instead.

When he dropped her off home, she said: Angad, aaj shaam ko tum please apna guitar le aana?  
Kyun? He asked….he knew Kripa was going to perform at the local Puja that evening.  
Kripa just smiled mysteriously: Buss tum guitar le aana ….mujhey backup guitarist ki zaroorat pad sakti hai…  
Okay, he agreed, looking whimsically at her. Whatever you wish! I would love to play with you!….he added and winked. She blushed and laughed, then softly said: Thanks, Angad!  
Thanks for what? He asked, baffled.  
She gestured to the shopping bags in her hands.  
Oh That? Wo toh mera farz tha….so my future wife doesn't freeze in the mountains" he laughed. She giggled, then waved at him and went home with her purchases.

Kripa and her parents arrived early at the function in the evening! She was slated to open the evening program with her songs, followed by a well-known singer from Sa Re Ga Ma Pa..

Kripa looked gorgeous in her new red silk sari with green border. Her mother had tied her hair in a fancy bun with curls hanging on both sides of her face, she wore a garnet set with little gold balls in them. Her eyes searched for Angad when she came into the pandal. The stage was on one side of the quadrangle, at right angle to the idols. About a hundred folding chairs had been set up in front the stage for the audience, they were filling up fast. Kripa saw the Khanna family in full force, sitting in the front row. They had given a hefty donation so the Puja organizers were giving them special treatment. The Boses went forward and talked to the Khannas who had come to hear Kripa sing. Dida blessed Kripa: Maa Saraswati swayam teri awaz mein utar aaye yehi mera aashirwaad hai." Naina and Dilip also wished Kripa luck for her performance.

She shyly asked Dadi: Angad abhi tak nahin aaye?  
Dida laughed: Haan abhi aa jayega….wo aaj bahut care lekar ready ho raha hai…kya wo tere saath guitar bajayega?  
Kripa leaned and whispered something in Dida's ears, Dida laughed, her eyes brightening, she clapped her hands like a child: Sach bol rahi hai tu? Yeh toh bada achha hoga!  
Kripa shushed her : Yeh unkey liye surprise hai, please mat batana…she pleaded. Dida swore not to tell him or anybody else.

Angad arrived a little later, he had really dressed in style, he was wearing a brown suede jacket, with a cream colored shirt and brown cords pants. He had gelled back his hair to get a grungy look. He looked very handsome with the guitar in his hands, he looked more like a rockstar than a lawyer….Kripa's heart did little somersaults when she saw him.

They admired each other's looks as he approached her." Banda haazir hai aapki seva mein…batayiye ab kya karna hai? " he stood before her, his eyes caressing her loveliness!

Kripa said: Abhi shuru mein main sirf slow songs karoongi …..so you don't have to play right now but can u come backstage with me?  
Of course! …. he looked delighted to go backstage with her...it opened up several possibilities of being alone with her.  
But when he went backstage with her he was disappointed as there were people all around… organizers, musicians, lights-men, etc. Well, at least he was there with Kripa!

The program started with the organizer announcing Ms. Kripa Bose's name as opening performer. There were loud whistles, catcalls and applause….she was quite a favorite among neighbours for her singing talent.

Angad leaned in her ears: You are quite a celebrity here! he commented teasing her.  
Aaj ke baad tum bhi ho jaogey, she said mysteriously.  
Kya matlab? He asked in surprise.  
She just smiled and went onstage….she greeted her audience with folded hands and told them she was starting with a Rabindra-Sangeet.

Kripa enchanted everybody with her sweet voice in a rendition of this Tagore devotional song:

Kee gaabo ami kee shonabo ( what will I sing? What will I make u hear?)  
Aaji anondo-dhamey (Today in this abode of Joy)  
Purobashi joney enechhi dekey ( we have gathered all our townspeople)  
Tomari omrito namey ( By the grace of your Auspicious name)

Next she sang a popular Bengali song by Asha :

Moyna bolo tumi Krishno Radhey (Moyna tell me krishna Radhey)  
Takey mon ditey je chai kemon badhey (I want to give him my heart but still hesitate)  
Shoyna shoyna shoyna emon jaala shoyna shoyna (I really cant bear this pain)  
Ghoretey amar ey mon royna keno royna royna… (My heart doesnt want to remain at home)

.

She also sang a sweetly romantic song by Arati Mukherjee:

Eyi Mou jochhonay ongo bhijiye esho na golpo kori (Come and lets talk bathing our limbs in this moonlight)  
Dekho oyi jhili mili chaand shara raat akashey sholma jori (See how the sparkling moon spreads tinsels in the night sky)….

.

She sang 2 Hindi songs after that:  
. (Mainey Pyar Kiya—Lata)

Dil deewana bin sajna ke  
Maane na  
Dil deewana bin sajna ke  
Maane na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na

Dhak dhak bole it ut dole  
Din raina  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na

Duniya maange apni muraadein main to maangoon saajan  
Duniya maange apni muraadein main to maangoon saajan  
Rahe salaamat mera sajna aur sajna ka aangan  
Iske siva dil rab se kuchh bhi chaahe na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na

Jee ye chaahe banake aanchal tumko lapetoon tan pe  
Jee ye chaahe banake aanchal tumko lapetoon tan pe  
Kabhi ye sochoon main ud jaoon tumko liye gagan pe  
Aur bhi kuchh hain dil ke iraade kya kehna  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na  
Ye pagla hai samjhaane se  
Samjhe na

Her next song was from Mainey Dil Tujhko Diya:

Lyrics of Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai

.

Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki  
Thoda Sa Pyar Hua Hai Thoda Hai Baki  
Hum To Chaahenge Tujhe  
Hum To Chaahenge Tujhe  
Jab Talak Jaan Hai Baki

Pyar Humne Kiya Hai Pyar Tumne Kiya Hai  
Yaar Phir Imtihaan Kyon Zamane Ne Liya Hai  
Pyar Humne Kiya Hai Pyar Tumne Kiya Hai  
Yaar Phir Imtihaan Kyon Zamane Ne Liya Hai  
Saath Hum Denge Tera  
Saath Hum Denge Tera Tujhse Vaada Hai Baki

Dard Jitna Milega Pyar Utna Badhega  
Apni Chahat Ka Aage Yeh Zamana Jhukega  
Dard Jitna Milega Pyar Utna Badhega  
Apni Chahat Ka Aage Yeh Zamana Jhukega  
Dil Se Dil Mil Hi Gaye Apna Milna Hai Baki

Angad was enjoying her songs but also getting impatient….when will she sing songs with faster beats? He really wanted to play his guitar alongwith her.  
After finishing her 2nd Hindi song, Kripa paused and smiled at the audience who were clapping loudly and cheering her on for more songs:

Ab ,main aapkey saamney ek anjaaney kalakaar ko pesh karna chahti hoon jiska talent aaj tak chhupa hua tha…..wo ek achhey gayak bhi hain aur ek talented musician bhi ….may I present before you, Angad Khanna…

Angad heard her announcement with an open mouth: What was she saying? He couldn't sing in front of all these people! He hadnt sung onstage for ages….last time he had performed onstage was in college 5 years ago….how can he do this?

Kripa came backstage, grinning at him: Kaisa laga mera surprise?

He looked rather angrily at her : Kripa, how could you do this? I cant sing in front of this audience! Yeh log iskey baad saregama ke artist ko sunengey….how can I spoil their mood with my singing?

Kripa's face fell, she came forward, placed a hand on his arm and looked up into his eyes: Please Angad, meri baat suno….I know what I am talking about, believe me! Tum bahut achha gaatey ho…aur main yeh isliye nahin keh rahi kyunki main tumsey pyar karti hoon….main yeh ek artist ki haisiyat se keh rahi hoon….tum achhey gayak HO! Aur aaj tumhey mere liye gaana hoga….

Lekin…..he stared into her beautiful, pleading eyes and lost his words.

Please Angad, meri khaatir gaao….she looked soulfully at him.

But I am not prepared….he protested half-heartedly.  
She brushed his cheek with her soft hand: Jo bhi gaana tumhey achha lagey, ya jo bhi yaad hai, wahi gaao…

He finally agreed with a slightly sulky, slightly nervous expression: Theek hai, main gaa raha hoon, but u owe me….main iska reward loonga baad mein….he promised.  
Okay, she laughed….then batted her eyelashes at him: Tumhara inaam tumhara intezaar karegi"  
GREATT! He was suddenly enthusiastic at the thought of what rewards he would get from her.

Kripa took him to the Chief Organizer: Mr. Mukehrjee! Angad gaaney ke liye tayyar hain"  
Mukherjee beamed happily: Hello Angad!….I know ur father quite well! Kripa ne bhi aapki bahut taareef kee hai"  
Angad smiled down at Kripa, then shook Mukherjee's hand: I don't know if I will fulfil all ur expectations but I will certainly try"

As soon as Mukherjee turned his back, Angad pinched Kripa's bare waist…UFFFFF!..she exclaimed, looking angrily at him. He smiled devilishly at her: Tum toh bahut chhupi rustam nikli….toh ilsiye us roz tum inkey saath baatein kar rahi thi …mere baarey mein"  
Kripa dimpled up at him: Kyun? tumhey bura laga ke mainey tumhari tareef kee? "  
He bent low near her cheeks: Nahin, bahut achha laga….kitna achha laga yeh baad mein bataaoonga" he promised her with a glint in his eyes.

Angad went onstage with his guitar! Everybody started clapping….many of them knew his parents and were eager to hear him sing. Dadi already knew about Kripa's plan, she clapped enthusiastically, Naina and Dilip smiled and clapped, encouraging him!  
Kripa's friends who were Angad's fans applauded and cheered him. He took the microphone : Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Kripa ne mujhey aap sabkey saamney present kiya hai….I will try my best to fulfil hers and your expectations.

He took up his guitar and started playing:

Kya Mujhey pyaar hai aaa

. (Wo Lamhe-Remix version)

Kyun aajkal neend kam khwab zyada hai,  
Lagta Khuda ka koi nek iraada hai  
kyo aaj kal neend kam khwab jyada hai  
lagta khuda koi nek irada hai  
kal tha faquir aaj dil shehejada hai  
lagta khuda koi nek irada hai  
kya mujhe pyar hai...ya  
kaisa khumar hai...ya  
ooo...  
pattar ke in rasto pe phulon ki ek chadar hai,  
jabse mile ho hamko  
badla har ek manjar hai  
dekho jahan mein nile nile aasma tale  
rang naye naye hai jaise ghulte hue  
soense khwab mere jage tere waste  
tere khayalosenhai bhige mere raste  
kya...ooooo...  
tum kyon chale aate hon har roj in khwabomei...  
chupke se aabhijao  
ekdin meri bahon mein  
tere hi sapne andheron mein ujalo mein  
koi nasha hai teri aankhonke pyalon mein  
tu mere khwabo mein jawabo mein sawalon mein  
har din jo rato mein main lata hoon khayalon mein  
kya...oooo

The Puja crowd burst into wild applause as soon as he finished singing. Catcalls, whistles, followed. Angad was quite thrilled, grinning, bowing to his admiring audience. Some started shouting: We want more, aur gaayiye, aur aur! Aro chayi!

Angad looked at Kripa standing backstage, grinning happily….he smiled ruefully at her and winked:  
Then he announced: I dedicate this next song to Kripa:

angrezi mein kahte hain ke I love you  
gujaraati maa bole tane prem karuuN chhuuN, chhuuN, chhuuN  
bangaali mein kahte hain aami tumaake bhaalo baashi  
aur panjaabi mein kahte hain, teri to, haa  
tere bin mar jaavaaN, main tainu pyaar karNaa  
tere jaiyo naiyo labni, o saathi ho  
ni baliye, angrezi mein kahte hain ke I love you chorus: turu rutu  
gujaraati maa bole tane...

(ham tumpe itnaa Daa_ing  
jitnaa see mein paani laa_ing  
aakaash mein panchhi flaa_ing  
bhanvraa bagiyan mein gaa_ing) -2  
angrezi mein kahte hain ke I love you chorus: turu rutu  
gujaraati maa bole tane...

Kripa stood in the wings, laughing and blushing all throughout the song…..everybody enjoyed the multilingual, multicultural love song he dedicated to his Bengali bride-to-be.  
They laughed and cheered him on, clapping in rhythm!

After this one, many of them started shouting : DUET! EK DUET HO JAYE! PLEASE KRIPA DI, DUET KEEJIYE INKEY SAATH!

Kripa obliged. She came out onstage and whispered with Angad about what song they should sing…some songs they both knew, finally both nodded, Angad started playing his guitar, the musicians played along too:

. (Major Saab)

Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana - 2  
Ek pal bhi jaane jaana mujhse door nahin jaana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana - 2

Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana - 2  
Ek pal bhi jaane jaana mujhse door nahin jaana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana - 2  
Oh oh oh oh, mm mm mm  
Ab zindagi ka maqsad hai bas tumhaara saath  
Ek baar keh do tum bhi, haathon mein leke haath

Oh oh oh  
Ab zindagi ka maqsad hai bas tumhaara saath  
Lo keh diya yeh tumse, haathon mein leke haath

Hum tum, tum hum banke rahe humraaz humsafar

Shikwa kare na koi ek duje se umr bhar

Pyaar hamaara ho aise ke dekhe yeh zamaana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana - 2  
Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana

Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana  
Ek pal bhi jaane jaana mujhse door nahin jaana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana - 2  
Na main tumhe sataaoon, na tum mujhe sataao

Main tumko samajh jaaoon, tum mujhko samajh jaao

Na main tumhe sataaoon, na tum mujhe sataao

Main tumko samajh jaaoon, tum mujhko samajh jaao

Chaahat hi pooja ho mann mandir ho jaaneman

Ek duje ke bin ek pal bhi lagta nahin ho mann

Phir to jeevan ban jaayega pyaar ka taraana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana - 2  
Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana

Kehta hai pal pal tumse hoke dil yeh deewana  
Ek pal bhi jaane jaana mujhse door nahin jaana  
Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana

Pyaar kiya to nibhaana, pyaar kiya to nibhaana

The audience really went wild after this song, the romantic way they looked at each other as they sang gave the song a special charm and life….they werent even interested in the saregamapa artist anymore!

They forced Angad and Kripa to sing several more duets:

Chori chori jab nazrein mili  
Lyrics of Chori Chori Jab Nazre Mili

. (Kareeb)

Yeh kya hua kaise hua  
Yeh kab hua kya pata

Chori chori jab nazarein mili  
Chori chori phir neendein udi  
Chori chori yeh dil ne kaha  
Chori mein bhi hai maza

Chori chori jab nazarein mili  
Chori chori phir neendein udi  
Chori chori yeh dil ne kaha  
Chori mein bhi hai maza  
Chori chori jab nazarein mili

Kya jaane kya mil gaya  
Kya jaane kya kho gaya  
Tune yeh kya kar diya  
Mujhko yeh kya ho gaya  
Palkein jhuki palkein uthi  
Kya keh diya kya suna

Phoolon ke khwaabon mein aakar  
Khushboo chura le gayi  
Baadal ka aanchal bhi aakar  
O paagal hawa le gayi

Phoolon ke khwaabon mein aakar  
Khushboo chura le gayi  
Baadal ka aanchal bhi aakar  
Paagal hawa le gayi  
Ek phool ne ek phool se  
Phir kaan mein kuchh kaha

Chori chori jab nazarein mili  
Chori chori phir neendein udi  
Chori chori yeh dil ne kaha  
Chori mein bhi hai maza

Rishton ke neele bhanwar  
Kuchh aur gehre huay  
Tere mere saaye hain  
Pani pe thehre huay  
Jab pyar ka moti gira  
Banne laga daira

Chori chori jab nazarein mili  
Chori chori jab nazarein mili  
Chori chori phir neendein udi  
Chori chori yeh dil ne kaha  
Chori mein bhi hai maza

Angad really enjoyed singing with Kripa….he felt energized, enlivened….he thanked Kripa in his mind for making him sing….he really loved Music but had buried his love for it under his academic pursuits…now he was free to pursue music once more as a hobby alongwith his law practice! He had the best of both worlds!

- -

**PART 28**

Everybody came to congratulate Angad and Kripa after their performance. They were all blown away by their amazing duo, both in looks and talent!

Kripa's friends surrounded Angad and raved about his performance. They asked him if he had considered becoming a professional singer. He laughed: Nahin, mujhey vakeel hi rehney deejiye. Music mera shauk hai, career nahin"

Kripa wasn't jealous tonight of all the attention Angad was getting from her friends…..he kept throwing her loving looks as the people praised him. He came to her and held her hand tightly in his, caressing her inner wrist, making her tingle pleasurably. She tried to remove her hand but he didn't let her go.

He bent near her ears and whispered: Thanks, Kripa!  
She smiled up at him: DIDNT I SAY you were good….hamesha meri baat sunna….she said triumphantly.  
Yes, Madam, you are always right! He grinned at her, and tried to kiss her hand, but she snatched it away: Yahan nahin, baad mein….she whispered.

Dilip-Naina and Dadi came up and hugged both of them. Dilip slapped his son on his back: Son, I am impressed! Mujhey pata nahin tha tum itna achha gaatey ho"  
Thanks, Dad! Angad grinned.  
Lekin ab tum music ko apna pesha mat bana lena…I need you at the Law Firm" Dilip joked.  
Don't worry, Dad! Main sirf Kripa ke saath gaaoonga, uska singing partner bankar" he winked at a blushing Kripa!

Gayatri and Shurjo came forward and congratulated and praised their future damaad!  
Shurjo said: Waah Angad, tumney toh kamaal kar diya. Tum itna achha gaatey ho yeh humein pata nahin tha, Very good, Keep it up! Kripa ki tarah tum bhi sangeet ke pujari ban jaao!

Uncle, yeh sab aapki beti ki wajeh se hai….he grinned and thanked him.  
He whispered on the side: Aapki beti sangeet ki pujari hai aur main aapki beti ka pujari hoon" Kripa heard him and pinched him on his arm! He yelped softly and grinned at her: Mera inaam kahan hai?  
Pelling mein milegi" she smiled mischievously at him.  
Don't forget your promise" he warned her solemnly.  
She grinned at him and shook her head.

************************************************** ********** **

On Navami, Kripa's friends called her to go pandal-hopping with them….basically visiting the nearby pandals, paying respects to the Goddess and checking out the latest fashions worn by other locality's girls!

When Kripa returned home, she heard loud, angry voices from her father's study-room downstairs! She was astonished…..her Baba was a peaceful man, who was he yelling at?  
Curious, she peeped into the study room. It was her cousin brother Kartik, a tall man in his early 30s, wearing a khadi kurta and pajama. He lived in Baruipur with his ailing mother. His father had just passed away 4 months ago. His dad had been Shurjo's 1st cousin, their fathers had been brothers. Kartik owned one-quarter of the share in Bose Lodge…and he wanted Shurjo to sell the house to a promoter as he needed money for his mother's treatment and also start up a business for himself.

Kripa exclaimed: Kartik Da, aap yahan?  
Kartik looked relieved to see her: Kripa, tum aa gayi? Kaisi ho? Lo, ab tum hi apney Baba ko samjhao….yeh purana makaan rakhkar hum kya karengey? Yeh ab sirf eent-patthar ki dher ban gayi hai….isey bechkar hum apna apna share lekar bahut kuchh kar saktey hain….Kakababu tumhari shadi dhoom dhaam se kar saktey hain, apney liye yahin pados mein ek modern flat khareed saktey hain, main apni maa ka operation karva sakta hoon…apna naya business start kar sakta hoon….lekin yeh maanney ko tayyar hi nahin"

Kripa looked at her father….she knew how precious this house was to him….it was his life, his pride ….and hers too! She was very conscious of her lineage and heritage. Granted that they would get a hefty sum of money by selling the house and property…the kind of money they could never dream of ordinarily. But even she wouldn't dream of selling her ancestral home just for the sake of money.

She calmly told Kartik: Dekhiye Dada, yeh makaan hamarey liye sirf makaan nahin, yeh Dadu aur Bodo-Dadu (great grandpa) ka sapna hai. Hum us sapney ko aagey badhana chahtey hain…us sapney ko todkar uski jagah per flats banana nahin chahtey. Baba theek hi keh rahey hain….hum iss zameen jaydaad se kabhi alag nahin ho saktey…kyunki yehi hamari neev hai, hamara astitva hai"

Kartik started losing his temper: Tum bhi in dakiyanoosi baaton mein vishwaas rakhti ho…tum toh naye peedhi ke ho…lekin lagta hai KakaBabu ne tumhey bhi brainwash kar diya hai"

His eyes looked greedily at the beautiful antique clock on the wall and other antique dark teakwood furniture strewn across the room, the mahogany writing table, the Burma teak bureau, etc. His eyes glittered with greed: Dekho zara, iss kamrey mein hi kayi lakh rupiyon ke furniture hain….inhey bechney se hi kitna paisa milega…aur phir makaan ko toh koi bhi promoter ek jhatkey mein khareed lega….

Kripa felt disgusted at his attitude: Please Kartik Da, yeh sab cheezein Dadu, Bodo Dadu ne ek ek karkey khareeda tha, yeh sab aajkal miltey hi nahin, inka historical value paison se badhkar hai…aap yeh sab nahin samjhengey"

Toh phir theek hai, mujhey aap log mera share de deejiye, main phir aapko pareshan nahin karoonga" Kartik demanded his share right then, in cash.  
Shurjo yelled again: Tumhara kya dimaag kharab hai? Main itney paisey ab kahan se laaoonga? Pachaas lakh! ... itna toh mere pension fund se bhi nahin milega….  
Kripa tried to mediate: Baba, Kartik Da ko paison ki zaroorat hai, aap apney Bank se inkey liye loan kyun nahin sanction karva detey, phir toh problem solved ho jayegi"

Kartik made a sneering face: Main koi bhikhari nahin jo aap mujhpar taras khakar loan dilvayengey, main bheekh nahin maang raha …main apna haq maang raha hoon, aap log seedhi tarah mera share mujhey de deejiye, nahin toh mujhey kanoon ka rasta apnana padega"

KANOON? Shurjo yelled angrily, tu mujhey kanoon dikha raha hai? Kal ka naujawan, mujhey kanoon ki dhamki de raha hai?…agar tere Baba zinda hotey toh tujhey beta maanney se inkaar kar detey, wo kitney samajhdar the, mahaan the…

Haan, unki isi nadani aur badappan ka faida aap logon ne liya….unko aaj tak ek paisa bhi nahin mila iss jaidaad se….achha jhaansa diya hai aapney mere Baba ko…ab wo iss duniya mein nahin hain lekin main itna bewakoof nahin hoon. I know my rights aur wo main haasil karkey rahoonga"

Kartik shook his finger at his uncle with his parting threat, picked up his tattered briefcase and stomped out angrily.  
Gayatri called out from the kitchen: Kartik Beta, khana toh khakar jaao….itney door se aaye ho..  
Rehney deejiye, Kakima, main iss ghar ka jal-grahan nahin karna chahta jab tak mera share nahin mil jaata"  
Gayatri stared dumbfounded at his departing back.

After he left, Kripa and her parents discussed their course of action.

The kind-hearted Kripa suggested: lagta hai Kartik Da ko paison ki sakht zaroorat hai, isliye wo aisa kar rahey hain….Baba, aap unkey liye loan ka bandobast kar deejiye"

Shurjo differed: Nahin Beti, tu usey nahin jaanti, bahut shaatir-dimaag aur laalchi hai….wo itney kam paison se khush nahin hoga….loan aakhir kitney ka ho sakta hai? zyada se zyada 2- 3 lakh, jis tarah aajkal gaadi khareedney ke loan miltey hain…lekin uski nazar toh adha crore per hai…wo itni asani se nahin manega..

Aap Dilip Da se baat kyun nahin kar letey?….Gayatri asked …Wo toh property cases hi handle kartey hain…

Haan, main Dilip se kal hi baat karoonga…  
Kripa's eyes lighted up: Haan Baba, Pelling mein hi aap Chachajee se baat kar lena…  
Shurjo slapped his head: Arey haan, hum toh kal hi Khanna parivaar ke saath Pelling jaa rahey hain….Gayatri, tumney packing shuru kar dee na? Dekho, main toh in jhamelon mein bhool hi gaya tha….  
Gayatri laughed indulgently at her absent-minded husband: Aap chinta mat keejiye, packing shuru ho chuki hai….kal subah ki flight hai na…  
Kripa's heart thudded with excitement, 5 days in the mountains with Angad …..it would be like heaven on earth!

Meanwhile in Khanna House, Dadi refused at the last minute …..Main nahin jaa sakti, mujhey uss thandi hawa mein aur bhi jodon ki dard hogi"  
Please Dadi, chaliye na….Chhutki nagged her.

Angad pleaded with her: Come on Dadi, be a sport, hum sab davaiyaan le jayengey, you will be fine"

But Dadi was adamant: Nahin beta…ab ki baar nahin, iskey baad tu jab honeymoon jayega Kripa ke saath toh main chaloongi tum dono ko disturb karney….she teased her grandson, who just blushed and grinned in delight at the mention of his honeymoon.

Lekin Kyun? Dadiiii, Chhutki moaned. Angad joined in: Haan Dadi, aap kyun aisa kar rahey hain?

Dekho Beta, hamarey ghar mein Lakshmi Puja ki parampara hai, aur hum wahan se laut rahey hain Lakshmi Puja ke din subah ko….ab itni kam samay mein main kaisey sab bandobast kar paaoongi Puja ke liye?

Naina, the goody-goody bahu at once offered: Toh Maa Ji, main bhi ruk jaati hoon…aapko Puja ke aayojan mein help karoongi"

Nainaaa, tum jao, waisey bhi tum aur Dilip bahut kam ghoomney jaatey ho, tum dono jaao enjoy karo, ab iss budhi ko kyun sab jageh ghaseet rahey ho….Hardwar-Rishikesh ya Kedar-Badri hota toh main zaroor jaati, lekin yeh Pelling welling jaakar main kya karoongi?

************************************************** **********

Everybody pleaded with her but Dadi was a tough nut to crack. So Angad made last minute cancellation of Dadi's ticket. Their flight took off from Dumdum Airport at 10 A.M. and reached Bagdogra Airport in Siliguri at noon. They hired two mini- vans and set out for the mountains looming above in the distance, shrouded by clouds and mystery!

Angad-Kripa and Chhutki went with Debu Kaku and Kakima in one van and the four parents went in the other van! Chhutki sang picnic songs all the way up to Pelling while Angad and Kripa sat side by side, glancing at each other and holding hands in her lap.

**PART 29**

Yeh kahan aa gaye hum yuhin saath saath chalkey  
Teri baahon mein hai jaanam meri jismo jaan pighalkey

The pleasant little town of Pelling is famous for magnificent view of the snow-capped mountains of Kanchenjunga. Pelling is about 133 km away from Siliguri.  
Placid Pelling pulls most of the visitors for its representative status in history, nature and culture of the state.

Situated at an altitude of 6,800 ft, it offers good view of entire mountain ranges including the Koktang, Kumbhakarna, Rathong, Kabru, Dom, Kanchenjunga, Pandim, Zopuno, Shimbho, Narsing, Siniyalchu and others. Pelling is as close as you can get to Kanchenjunga without leaving the material comfort of good hotels and due to its advantageous location, many hotels and lodges have come up in and around Pelling.

(click here to see pics of beautiful Pelling)

As their minivan snaked up the misty mountain roads, traversing the hairpin bends and Devil's elbows, Angad and Kripa enjoyed the scenery outside….the tall "shaal" trees with their broad, thick leaves, the mountains and deep valleys, the waterfalls gushing down with frothy fervor.  
Kripa ooh-ed and aah-ed in delight: Kitni sundar hai na?

Angad opened the windows, letting the clouds waft in and out of the car as they climbed to higher elevations.

Kripa shivered in the cool, misty air : Angad, mujhey thand lag rahi hai" She was wearing only a cardigan over her salwar kameez.  
Angad pulled her close against his warm chest and whispered in her ears: Come here! I will keep you warm!  
She tried to push away, whispering: Kya kar rahey ho? Kaku-Kakima dekh lengey"

Debu was in front passenger seat, Shibani and Harshini were in the middle row.  
Angad whispered back, his lips touching her shell-like ears: Don't worry! Who peechhey mudkar nahin dekhengey"

Kripa snuggled closer to his broad chest, enjoying his warmth and closeness. But Chhutki soon turned around and saw them snuggling. She put her hand on her mouth, making big eyes at their embracing posture. Angad shushed her, putting his forefinger on his lips, pleading with his eyes not to say anything. She nodded, showed him a thumbs-up and winked at him. Thanks to a daily dose of Hindi movies, she was quite familiar with romancing couples. Angad knew he would have to bribe his little sister later with candy and latest DVDs!

Kripa placed her head on his shoulder, her hand on his warm chest. It felt so good to journey like that, in his arms, up the beautiful mountain roads with cool misty air floating in through the open window. She sighed and burrowed closer into his chest. This must be heaven, she thought, listening to his strong heartbeats under her cheek. She wished the journey would never end and she could be in his arms forever. She closed her eyes and dozed off into a dreamland where she and Angad were singing songs in the verdant valleys. Angad placed his cheek on her head, breathing in her fragrance….feeling so content to hold her in his arms. He wished she would always remain like that…

. (Roja-Chitra, S.P. Balasubramaniam)

. Ye haseen vaadiyaan ye khula aasmaan  
Aa gaye hum kahan ay mere saajna  
In bahaaron mein dil ki kali khil gayi  
Mujhko tum jo mile har khushi mil gayi

Tere honthon pe hain husn ki bijliyaan  
Tere gaalon pe hain zulf ki badliyaan  
Tere baalon ki khushboo se mehke chaman  
Sangmarmar ke jaisa ye tera badan

Meri jaanejaan ye hai teri chaandni  
Chhed do tum aaj koi pyaar ki raagini

Ye haseen vaadiyaan ye khula aasmaan  
Aa gaye hum kahan ay mere saajna

Ye bandhan hai pyaar ka dekho toote na sajni  
Ye janmon ka saath hai dekho chhoote na sajna  
Tere aanchal ki chhaaon ke tale  
meri manzil mujhe mil gayi  
Teri palkhon ki chaaon ke tale  
mohaabat mujhe mil gayi

Ye haseen vaadiyaan ye khula aasmaan  
Aa gaye hum kahan ay mere saajna  
In bahaaron mein dil ki kali khil gayi  
Mujhko tum jo mile har khushi mil gayi  
Ye haseen vaadiyaan ye khula aasmaan  
Aa gaye hum kahan ay mere saajna

It took them 4 hours to reach Pelling from Siliguri. As they neared the neared the tiny hill-station, the peaks of Kanchenjunga loomed in the sky, huge, white, sparkling pyramids of ice and snow.  
Angad sucked in his breath…..it was awesome, magnificent! He wanted to share this view with Kripa.  
He looked down at her in his arms, her head was rolling on his shoulder, long lashes curving on pink cheeks, her soft breath on his cheek stirring his senses.

He lowered his lips on hers and gently kissed her, whispering: Wake up, sleepyhead! She woke up with a start, her eyes wide and startled, so close to his that he could drown in their dark brown pools.

His warm breath touched her lips: We are almost there!

She looked into his light brown eyes and blushed, then quickly sat up, straightening her hair and clothes self-consciously. Then she saw the mountains looming before them above the town of Pelling….she gasped in awe at the beauty spread in the sky…..she had been to Darjeeling and Kalimpong and seen the Kanchenjunga peaks but this was really up close and personal. She felt as if she could reach out and touch them.

She looked at Angad and smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement: Angad, kitna sundar hai na? Ohhh itney paas se mainey kabhie nahin dekha….  
Angad smiled indulgently at her: Im glad you like it. Hum Yuksom chalengey trekking per, wahan se aur bhi nazdeek dikhega"  
Kripa looked amazed at him, even closer than this?… she couldn't imagine how that would look.

Angad woke up a sleeping Chhutki with a tap on her head….she sat up and yelled with excitement at the spectacular sight. Her parents also joined in the admiration. The 2 minivans pulled up at the Norbu Gang resort where Angad had booked a whole cottage for the 2 families. It had 4 bedrooms with attached baths, a living room and a small dinette in a kitchen.

The ladies made tea and Gayatri took out the mishtis she had made for Bijoya (the days after Durga Puja when people visit each other, paying respect and touching elder's feet and exchange sweets). Dilip, Shurjo and Debu hugged each other and exchanged Bijoya greetings and so did the ladies. Kripa touched all the elders' feet, starting with her parents, and so did Angad and Chhutki. Chhutki did pranams to her Dadabhai and Kripa di too.

Angad stood a little away and loudly asked: Kripa, Kya tum mujhey pranam nahin karogi?  
Kripa frowned at him but Gayatri said: Jaao Kripa, Angad ke peir chhuo…wo tumsey bada hai aur phir tum dono ki shadi bhi honay wali hai"

Angad grinned with delight ….Kripa went to him, making angry eyes at him for embarassing her in front of the elders….she bent down and touched his sneaker-clad feet and put her hand on her head, blushing slightly. He smiled and winked at her, then placed his hand on her head and blessed her in a low tone so others wouldn't hear: Jeeti raho, Kanya! Tumhey tumharey pati se dher saara pyar miley, tum 9-10 bachchon ki Maa bano, yehi mera aashirwaad hai"

Her mouth fell open: Nau dass?! She whispered angrily: nau dass my foot! Sapney dekhtey rehna"  
Pehley shadi toh honay do, phir ek saath dekhengey" Angad promised her in a husky tone.  
She glared at him but couldn't help laughing at his naughty expression: Angad, tum bhi na….

Everybody sat on garden chairs in the front lawn enjoying tea with the delicious patishaptas and malpoas made by Gayatri for Bijoya, and laddoos brought by Naina. The sun was setting, casting orange and red glow on the shiny peaks….coloring the snowy caps in rainbow hues. It was getting chilly and the ladies and gents pulled shawls and coats on them, shivering in the cold mountain air.

The two families chatted pleasantly, sipping tea and admiring the grand vista. Angad and Kripa strolled together to the edge of the lawn where a fence gaurded the sheer drop to the valley below. They stood side by side admiring the sunset. He placed a hand over her hand resting on the fence and they looked at each other and smiled.

Chhutki wanted to go and join them at the fence but Naina stopped her: Tu aa mere paas baith, unko disturb mat kar…. They all looked at the lovely couple standing near the fence.  
Kitni sundar hai unki jodi….Gayatri gushed…Bhagwan hamesha unki jodi banaye rakhey…Durga Durga!  
Naina and others nodded and smiled indulgently at the youngsters in love!

Tired from the journey, they had an early dinner at the dining-hall in the main building a few yards away. They got ready to retire for the night. Debu, Shibani and Harshini were staying in one bedroom, Gayatri and Shurjo in 2nd one, Naina and Dilip in 3rd one….Angad offered the 4th bedroom to Kripa.

She objected: Nahin, nahin, Angad, tum wo kamra le lo….nahin toh where will you sleep?  
Angad chose the sofa-bed in the living-room although it was too small to fit his large frame.

Kripa protested again: Angad, main Maa-Baba ke kamrey mein manage kar loongi, ek folding bed rent kar letey hain….tum yeh room le lo"

Angad laughed: Ab hum poori raat Lucknow ke Nawabon ki tarah pehley aap pehley aap kartey rahengey ya sonay ka bhi iraaada hai?

Lekin tum yahan bahar kasiey rahogey? Kripa still protested.  
Kripa, you should have a room of your own….tum Chhutki ki tarah bachchi nahin rahi ab….You are a big girl now….the way he said that made her blush furiously. She kept quiet and didn't argue anymore.

Angad looked around to see if elders were near, then he leaned near her neck and whispered: Waisey agar kisi ko objections nahin hoti toh main tumharey saath room share bhi kar sakta tha"  
Kripa turned redder and punched him on his arm: Chhheee Dushtu, mujhey tang mat karo, main sonay chali, Goodnight" she smiled at him archly and sailed off to her room.

Of course, Angad had other plans for giving her a separate room.

Kripa had a disturbed sleep, tossing and turning, thinking about poor Angad in the uncomfortable sofa-bed. She woke up in the middle of the night, chilled, shivering with cold, she had pushed off the comforter and it was quite chilly inspite of the room-heater. She got up, worried about Angad sleeping in the cold living-room outside. She opened her bedroom door and tiptoed to the living-room.

He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring slightly, his long legs sprawling, hanging down the edge of the sofa. He had thrown his covers off too. She tiptoed upto him, bent down and pulled the comforter over him….she looked around, there was an ottoman (sitting stool) nearby…she carried it quietly to the foot of the sofa and gently raised his dangling legs on the stool.

Then she tiptoed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Just as she was putting the glass away, a pair of muscular arms went around her, startling her out of her mind.  
She opened her mouth to scream, Angad covered her mouth with his hand: Ssshhhh, poorey ghar ko jaganey ka iraada hai kya? He breathed into her ears.

She relaxed in his arms. He whispered: tumney kya socha, kaun hoga iss waqt?

Lekin tum toh so rahey the, you were even snoring? She asked bewildered.

Tum mere paas aaogi aur main sota rahoon, yeh kabhie ho sakta hai? Thanks, by the way for taking care of my feet and covering me up. He kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly from behind. Kripa was intensely conscious of his hard body pressing against her back, touching all throughout! Her heart began pounding in excitement!  
She pushed him back: Angad, chhodo mujhey, koi aa jayega toh kya sochega"

Sab so rahey hain, everybody is too tired" he laughed, "aur kisiney dekh bhi liya toh kya? …. yeh kitchen hai, bedroom nahin, hum yahan kar bhi kya saktey hain? Tum bahut naughty banti jaa rahi ho…pata nahin kaisey khayal aatey hain tumharey dimaag mein" he teased her, and hugged her tighter from behind.

She pushed him angrily: Haan, main shaitaan hoon aur tum toh farishtey ho? Paaji kothakar (badmaash kahinkey) jaao, chhod do mujhey, neend aa rahi hai"

Toh yahin mere paas so jaao na…phir mujhey thand nahin lagegi…he said in a seductive tone.

She pinched his arm hard: bahut raat ho gayi hai, ab so jaao"  
Pehley mera inaam do, he demanded in a commanding tone.  
Kis baat ka inaam? She acted ignorant.  
Wah wah, Ms. Kripa Bose, itni jaldi bhool gayi? Vaada bhool jaana toh koi tumsey seekhey! Mainey tumharey liye gaana gaya, uska inaam kahan gaya?

Achha theek hai., she turned around in his arms and reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek.  
Buss, gaal per? He looked disappointed.  
Haan, kyunki tum ungli pakadkar haath pakadna chahogey …she laughed up at him.  
Sirf haath hi kyun? He asked wickedly.

She blushed and tried to escape from him….he caught her up against him, raised her till she was level with him, then he kissed her lips loudly. He smiled against her lips: Yeh tha mera inaam, aur yeh haii tumhara inaam for taking care of me"  
He kissed her hard, deepening the kiss slowly.

She struggled briefly and then surrendered as usual, her hands circling his neck, kissing him back. He slid her down his body while still joined to her lips, making her intensely conscious of his maleness. She trembled in his arms, pressed so close to him she could feel every muscle, every sinew, every heartbeat. His mouth and tongue explored hers, she reciprocated, her passions aroused. Her skin felt heated inspite of the cold night air in the unheated kitchen. Her heart thudded with excitement, shivers ran up and down her spine. His hands started caressing her back, covered by a thin cotton nightgown...one hand moved to her waist and ventured to her stomach, moving upwards. She gasped and withdrew from him, knowing where this was going and stopping him before things got out of hand. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard.

He pleaded her with his eyes to let him love her some more, she shook her head and went out of the kitchen. He grabbed her wrist and uttered: Goodnight, Sweetheart!  
Goodnight! She shyly whispered and ran to her room:

Kal ki haseen mulaqat ke liye  
Aaj raat ke liye  
Hum tum judaa ho jaatey hain  
Achha chalo so jaatey hain

.

good night  
la : kal ki haseen mulaakaat ke liye  
aaj raat ke liye  
ham-tum juda ho jaate hain  
achchha chalo so jaate hain  
ki : kal ki haseen mulaakaat ...

aap  
neend nahi kya aai  
la : neend meri aap ne churaai  
main to nahi soi aadhi raat hoi  
aap ko hua kya khaas vajah koi  
ki : akele mein ham ghabara gaye  
chale gaye the phir aa gaye  
to maaf karna is baat ke liye  
aaj raat ke liye ...

la : aap  
ab hai kya majaboori  
ki : haan  
kaam tha ek zaroori  
la : lambi-lambi raaten chhoti mulaaqaaten  
ki : bhool gaya tha main do-chaar baaten  
la : baaton se na dil apana bhare  
aankhon mein kai sapane bhare  
to sapanon ki is baaraat ke liye  
aaj raat ke liye ...

ki : main aaya aap jaate hain  
la : ham aapase sharamaate hain  
ki : main to hoon deewana main ye nahi jaana  
hamse sharm kya kya hai bahaana  
la : dekho ham the ajanabi  
ho gayi magar ab dosti  
badale hue haalaat ke liye  
aaj raat ke liye ...

- -

**PART 30**

The morning was strangely silent and quiet-like a hush had fallen all over the world ! Kripa got up and opened the curtains…."Omaaaa" …she gasped with delight! It was snowing outside! It was all white…..it must have started late at night for the ground was already covered with 8-10 inches of snow. It looked beautiful….. like a fairyland, icicles hanging from the eaves of their cottage and from the branches of pine and fir trees!

Kripa had never seen snowfall before as they always visited the mountains in summer months. This was too early in the year for snow but Pelling was at a very high elevation and too close to the high peaks.

Kripa was thrilled to bits…she quickly freshened up in the attached bathroom, put on her new blue jeans with the pink pullover and jacket and boots! Tying her hair in a high ponytail, looking like a teenager, she went into the living-room. Angad wasn't there….he must be in the bathroom, she thought! She went outside the cottage and stepped out into the soft, squishy snow. Her feet sank into the soft piles….she looked up at the snow falling silently on the fir trees …..feeling the soft, feathery snowflakes on her face, smiling with delight. She stepped further into the snow, her boots got buried in the snow-pile.

Suddenly a BIG snowball hit her shoulder. "Ufffff" …She looked up to see a grinning Angad in the distance, making another snowball in his hand to throw at her. She ducked the second one, laughing at him. Then she bent and scooped up 2 handfuls of snow and made a snowball out of it, she threw it with all her might at Angad but he ducked. She stomped her foot in frustration, he laughed loudly at her, approaching her with another snowball in his hand. She threw another one at him, this one hit him on his legs. He threw his snowball at her face….she ducked but it fell on her head, making her hair all wet and snowy. She shouted with anger and threw her next one at his face too but he side-stepped it neatly.

He came nearer, his eyes glinting devilishly. She turned and ran around the side of the cottage. He came behind her, calling out her name….there was a gentle slope behind the house which went down to the next cottage. Kripa's feet slipped as she tried to run through the snow in her heavy boots. She fell and rolled down the slope…..Angad jumped to save her and he also rolled down the slope after her. It was quite a fall and when she stopped, she was shaken and out of breath, her whole face, hair and clothes were full of snow.

Angad rolled down next to her, he removed the powdery snow from her chilled, shocked face and asked her with concern: Kripa, tum theek toh ho na?  
The wind had been knocked out of her but she was okay, no bones broken, just a little shaken.

Haan, main theek hoon, she whispered up to his face, which was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, breathless, lost in a world of their own! His large hand caressed her cheek slowly, his thumb brushed her lips gently then pulled at her soft lower lip, parting the seam. His mouth came down on hers as she moaned softly….their lips joined and he drank deeply from her sweetness, dipping into her honeypot with his tongue and lips. Her fingers burrowed in his thick hair, clenching, as her tongue brushed against his, both of them shuddering with the sudden passion ignited by their playful snowball-fight! They moaned into each other's mouth, hungrily exploring, kissing, tasting. His body covered hers as he came on top of her, burying her deeper into the thick snow-pile.

Kripa trembled under his heavy weight…she moved restlessly against his hard, muscular body with an unknown hunger. She was on fire, even in the midst of snow. His hot breath burned her, his probing, invading mouth made her throb with desire.

They twisted restessly against each other, her denim-clad legs twining with his….Angad groaned with desire as he crushed her in his arms, moving urgently against her as he kissed her hard and deep! His hand pushed up under her jacket and top, feeling the soft skin of her belly, moving up to cup her pliant softness. She moaned into his mouth with pleasure, her soft flesh tingling, tightening, aching! She felt a jolt of pleasure run down to her legs and arched under him with a cry muffled by his invading lips. His fingers caressed and rubbed her softness till she was mindless with pleasure, moving urgently under him, reaching for an ecstacy yet unknown to her. He moved over her, grinding, pressing down on her, feeling her softness through the layers of clothes…he groaned into her mouth, he was on fire to possess her, to take her to the heights of love! She felt a pulsing deep inside her, ready to surrender to his demands! She moaned deep in her throat!

DADABHAIIII, KRIPA DIIIII….Harshini's voice floated down to them from above the slope: KAHAN HO TUM DONO? DADABHAIIII…..

She came to her senses at the high-pitched, childish voice calling for them. She pulled her lips away from his and pushed against Angad: Chhutki bula rahi hai…she breathed out shakily, her lips and body still trembling with passion!  
Bulaney do….he mumbled huskily, his lips tried to capture hers again, plunging down on her face….she moved her face from side to side, evading his passionate kisses, which fell on her cheeks, her eyes, her neck. Unable to capture her lips, he nuzzled her neck, licking and kissing it!

Please Angad, wo humein dekh legi…..please chhodo mujhey….she pushed against him but he was too heavy to move. ANGAD! CHHODO MUJHEY! She said it louder now, piercing the haze of desire that had captured all his other senses!  
He finally lifted his head, looking at her with unabated hunger. She pleaded him with her eyes: Chhutki humein bula rahi hai, please chhodo!

He reluctantly rolled off her, his face flushed….then he got up on his feet and held out his hand to her, she placed her small hand in his and he pulled her up from their bed of snow! She looked down, couldn't meet his heated eyes. They made their way up the slope, he held on to her elbow so she wouldn't fall again but she didn't move too close to him….she was still trembling inside from what had happened in the snow. Her legs felt weak and shaky and she was thankful for his supporting hand holding her elbow.

As they reached the top, they saw Chhutki coming towards them, trudging through the snow-pile in her winter jacket and boots. She shouted when she saw them coming:  
DADABHAI, KRIPA DI, KAHAN THE TUM DONO? MAIN KABSEY BULA RAHI HOON….JETHIMA (Naina) TUM DONO KO NASHTA KARNEY BULA RAHEY HAIN"  
Kripa moved away from Angad's hand and quickly went to Harshini: Hum yahin per toh the….cottage ke peechhey.

Angad chuckled softly at her lie, she didn't look at him but blushed.  
They went in quietly, the elders were sitting at the dinette and living-room, they had ordered breakfast from the dining-hall as it was too snowy to walk there.

Naina asked them where they had gone….she looked at their snow-covered clothes with surprise:  
Kya hua tum dono ko? Theek toh ho na?  
Angad laughed sheepishly: Haan Mom! Wo hum zara snowball fight kar rahey the….  
Harshini heard that: Kyaaa? You are so meeaann! Why didn't u call me? Ab main bhi kheloongi…  
Angad glanced at Kripa : Haan zaroor khelengey….khaney ke baad hum sab milkar snowman banayengey….kya khayal hai, Kripa?

Kripa looked away from his burning gaze: Nahin, tum dono bana lena, I am tired.  
In truth she was still trembling inside from their passionate embrace in the snow. She couldn't be alone with Angad now. She was too nervous about her own reaction to his passion!

Main abhi aati hoon….she went to her room, opened her jacket, her body was still throbbing from his touch, her lips felt swollen and bruised from his voracious kisses…..she sat down on her bed to control her trembling. She closed her eyes, remembering his touch on her bare skin….she shivered and put her hands on her hot cheeks: Hey Bhagwan, yeh mujhey kya ho raha hai? Main kyun apna hosh kho baithi?

She had felt things she had never felt before….she was aroused and scared at the same time! Her limbs trembled, she felt weak and boneless.  
She took off her wet clothes, laid down on her bed and rested for some time, trying to get back to normal.

There was a soft knock at the door, it was Angad: Kripa…tum theek toh ho na?  
Oh God! She couldn't let him come in now when she was feeling so vulnerable, she quickly yelled: Haan main theek hoon, mein change karkey aati hoon"  
She quickly changed into a blue salwar so she wouldn't have to go out again to build a snowman with Angad and Chhutki. Besides her clothes were too wet from rolling around in the snow.

At breakfast, Angad glanced at her from time to time, looking worried that she might be upset about what happened. She avoided his eyes…. mixed feelings of shyness, yearning, shock and desire were churning her disturbed heart. But outwardly she was calm and composed!

After breakfast, Angad and Chhutki went outside and made a big snowman. They broke off sticks from the trees to make the hands and stuck on two black stones as its eyes! Kripa stood at the window, watching them, wishing she could join in the fun too. But she couldn't go near Angad right now!

The elders sat in the living-room in front of the small wooden fireplace. Bahadur Singh, a waiter from the Resort had cleared up snow from the pathway around the house, lit up the fire in the hearth and made tea and snacks for them. He also brought lunch for them as it was difficult for the ladies to trudge down to the main building for food.

As they sat around the warm fire, enjoying tea and pakoras, Shurjo told Dilip about his impending legal hassles with his nephew Kartik and asked for his legal advice.  
Dilip reassured him: Arey bhai Shurjo, tum ghabrana mat! Hum hain na tumharey saath, Khanna and Associates, wo Kartik tumhara baal bhi baanka nahin kar sakta. Makaan ke sale per injunction laga dengey, wo tumhara makaan kabhie nahin bech sakega"

Shurjo was mightily relieved: Bhai Dilip, tumney toh mere dil ka bojh halka kar diya. Mujhey badi chinta ho rahi thi ke kahan se itney paisey laaoon, Kartik ka demand bharney ke liye? Aur phir iss saal Kripa ki shadi bhi toh karni hai"

Kripa who was standing at the window, heard that and went out of the room, blushing! The elders laughed indulgently. Naina commented laughingly: Sharma gayi bechari….kal tak toh hamari beti thi aur ab bahu bhi ban jayegi"

Dilip said very firmly: Dekho bhai Shurjo, tum Angad-Kripa ki shadi mein zaroorat se zyada kuchh nahin karogey. Hum ab samdhi banney jaa rahey hain iska yeh matlab nahin ke hamari dosti khatam ho gayi….humein sirf Kripa chahiye, aur kuchh nahin….wo toh laakhon mein ek hai. Aur tum Kartik ke lawsuit ke baarey mein bilkul chinta mat karna…wo tumharey property ko haath bhi nahin laga sakta"

That day they couldn't go sightseeing anywhere because of the snow. The elders didn't even stir out of the house because of the snow around them and spent the whole day playing cards, gossiping, chatting and eating food brought by Bahadur. He told them that most of the snow would melt by the next morning so they could go to Pemayangtze Monastery and other famous tourist spots around Pelling!

Angad, Kripa and Chhutki played cards in the living-room all afternoon. He didn't pester Kripa too much, gauging her disturbed state of mind.

When Chhutki took a bathroom break and they were alone, he leaned close to her and asked her in his low, deep voice: Naraaz ho mujhsey?  
Kripa looked down at her cards and shook her head: Nahin…..  
Toh phir mujhsey baat kyun nahin kar rahi ho?  
She blushed, biting her lips, how could she tell what a turmoil her heart and mind was in? She wanted to surrender to him completely but her values, her upbringing made it seem wrong to progress so far with a man before marriage, however much she loved him!

He realized her conflict: Main tumhey kisi kashmakash mein nahin dalna chahta, na hi apni marzi tumharey upar force karoonga. I just want you to be comfortable with me, Okay? He pressed her hand gently.

She looked up tearfully at him and nodded. The rest of the afternoon and evening, they behaved normally with each other again, teasing, fighting over cards, in easy friendly camarederie, although their passionate embrace was constantly at the back of their minds till bedtime and beyond when they visited each other in dreams to tantalize and arouse to a fever pitch again!

- -

**PART 31**

As Bahadur had predicted, most of the snow had melted by next morning, which dawned bright and sunny. The Khanna and Bose families boarded the two minivans and set out for a visit to Pemayangtze Monastery.

Pemayangtse literally means 'Perfect Sublime Lotus'. This is one of the oldest and most important monasteries of Sikkim. Founded in 1705, this monastery belongs to the Nyingma-pa sect. The three-storied building of the monastery houses a good collection of wall paintings and sculptures. On the third floor of the monastery, there is a seven-tiered painted wooden model of the abode of Guru Rimpoche, complete with rainbows, angels and the whole panoply of Buddha and bodhisattva (re-incarnations of Buddha).

They went over the whole monastery, paying homage to the huge statue of Buddha in the Center Hall where dozens of red-robed monks chanted Buddhist prayers in a monotonous, yet enchanting, sombre tone. The smell of incense filled the damp, cold air and a monk mournfully struck the gong at regular intervals!

Kripa was fascinated with the huge Thankas hanging from the walls, Thankas are Buddhist religious paintings on canvas or embroidered on silk or satin depicting various events from the Buddha's life and Bodhisattvas and Jataka Tales. She stared open-mouthed at the intricate designs and beautiful colors used in the Thankas. There was also a gorgeous Chakra painted on the floor at the entrance, made out of colored powder. The monks spent hours making the chakra and when it was done, they just destroyed it with one swipe of hand. This symbolized the impermanence of all earthly things.

While Kripa gazed wonderingly at the paintings, Angad followed her around, checking out her curves from the back….she was wearing her pink pullover and blue jeans and without the winter jacket, her delicious curves were accentuated in the figure-hugging denim! His pulse quickened, his blood heated : Kripa was driving him crazy!

He followed her to the prayer-wheels outside. She turned around and smiled excitedly at him: Jaantey ho, Angad, in wheels ke andar prayers likhey huey hain, isliye jab hum inhey ghumatey hain, toh apney aap prayers padh lee jaati hain…..isnt that cool?

Wow, he laughed with real amusement, yeh toh badi acchhi baat hui. Prayer mein bhi shortcut, these Buddhists are clever, apna waqt barbaad nahin kartey, buss wheel ghuma diya aur prayer khatam.

Chheee Angad, Puja-paath ke baarey ke barey mein mazaak nahin kartey, yeh inka tareeka hai…..Kripa got offended at his jokes.

Arey Kripaa, tum har baat itni seriously kyun leti ho? Chill Yaar! Main mazaak thodey hi kar raha hoon, main toh inki tareef kar raha hoon"

Chhutki came running: Main bhi wheels ghumaoongi….Dadabhai please mujhey help karo na? The wheels were very big and heavy so Angad helped her spin them while following Kripa around the monastery where the wheels were attached to the walls!

As Kripa spun them, she closed her eyes, and said her own prayers simultaneously!

Kya maang rahi ho? Angad asked her, his warm breath tickling her nape.  
She smiled but didn't answer.

Yehi maang rahi ho na ke tumhara pati tumsey bahut pyar karey"  
Wo toh already karta hai…..prarthana karney ki kya zaroorat hai? She gave him a sidelong glance, flirtatiously.

Angad grinned and put a hand on his heart as if her reply had pierced his heart straightaway!

He closed his eyes and spun a wheel very hard. Then he asked her : Ab tum batao mainey kya maanga?

She blushed, she could guess what he wanted but feigned ignorance: Kya maanga tumney?"

He bent down very close to her pink cheeks: yehi ke hamari shadi jaldi se jaldi ho jaye…mujhsey yeh dooriyan ab bardasht nahin hota" he looked longingly into her eyes, she lowered them, reading the want, the hunger in his eyes.

Dhettt! She scolded him softly: Dushtu, mandir mein bhi?!….CHUP!…aisi baatein nahin kartey!

He laughed: Kyun? Pyaar karna koi paap hai kya? Yeh kis shastra mein likha hai?"  
She pinched his elbow: Pyar karna nahin, besharam hona buri baat hai…ab chalo, sab humein dhoond rahey hongey"  
Yes, Your Honor! Chaliye" he teased her.

Shurjo called out to Kripa: Beti, tum apna camera layi kya? Itni sundar jagah hai, pictures lena mat bhoolna…

Ohho, Kripa cried out, main toh bhool hi gayi thi….she took out a small camera from her purse and snapped pictures of the monastery from different angles, then she took group photos of the two families, then some pictures of Angad and Chhutki posing in front the of the monastery.

Angad took a few pictures of her posing in front of Thankas. He told her: Main apna camera nahin laya per tum zaroor mujhey yeh prints dena. I want some pictures of yours for when I have to go on tours"

Jhoothey! Tumharey paas toh meri ek tasveer hai" she smiled saucily up at him.  
He flushed, remembering the photo of hers that he had stolen from her notebook and which he kept in his wallet now.

Tumhey kaisey pata chala? He asked sheepishly.  
Main itni buddhu nahin hoon, Mister! She poked his chest with her forefinger…wo mere college ke photos the…ek gayab hoga toh pata chal hi jayega na…she giggled …Chor kahinkey!  
Angad looked embarassed but laughed loudly.

Gayatri called out to Kripa: Beti, hum ab Pelling sheher mein shopping ke liye jaa rahey hain….tu kya hamarey saath aayegi?  
Angad quickly intervened: Auntie, main Kripa ko Sangay Waterfalls le jaana chahta hoon, can I take her there?

Gayatri was hesitating a little, Debu and Dilip offered to go with them.  
Debu said: Hum Ladies ke saath shopping jaakar kya karengey? Bore ho jayengey. Chal, Chhutki, hum bhi waterfalls dekhney jaatey hain.  
Shurjo went with Gayatri but Chhutki also tagged alongwith Angad and Kripa.

Angad rolled his eyes heavenwards in exasperation: Yeh hamari families ki wajeh se main Kripa ko kabhie akeley mein mil nahin paaoonga…Khair, at least they cannot go with us on the trekking trip! He thought gleefully.

So the 3 ladies and Shurjo went in one van while the others went to the waterfalls which was 10 kilometers outside Pelling.

They had a great time at the waterfalls. Thankfully Dilip and Debu took care of Chhutki so Angad and Kripa got to explore the Falls by themselves.

They relaxed on a big rock close to the waterfalls. Angad pulled Kripa near him and they sat there, his arms enveloping her in a close embrace.

Kripa leaned her head on his broad chest and sighed dreamily: Kitni sundar jageh hai na? Jee karta hai yahin per reh jaaoon tumharey saath…

Sach? His eyes lighted up, toh phir kaho main yahan ke real estate agent ko contact karta hoon, yahin per ek bungalow khareed lengey aur shadi ke baad yahin per rahengey.

She giggled: Aur tumhara law practice?  
Law practice chhodkar main 24 ghantey Prem Puja karoonga" he said huskily, kissing her neck and ears intermittently.

She laughed softly: Prem Puja se peit bhar jayega kya?"  
You are so unromantic, Kripa….he complained. Tumney wo gaana nahin suna? Eagles ka? "When we're hungry, Love will keep us alive"

Nahin toh, aisa gaana actually hai kya? Ya tum banakar bol rahey ho?

Kripaaa, he sounded offended: tum hamesha mujhey jhootha kyun samajhti ho? Of course theres a song like that…..Kalkatta lautkar main tumhey sunaoonga…I have it on my I-pod…

Sorry Baba, maan gayi….zara tum gaakar sunao na….tum kitna acchha gaatey ho"  
His ego tickled, Angad grinned and happily obliged, humming the song in Kripa's delicate ears as he held her close against his heart.

I was standing  
All alone against the world outside  
You were searching for a place to hide

Lost and lonely  
Now you've given me the will to survive  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive

Don't you worry  
Sometimes you just got to let it ride  
The world is changing, right before your eyes

Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

When we're hungry, love will keep us alive  
Now I've found you  
There's no more emptiness inside  
When we're hungry, love will keep us alive

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

When we're hungry, love will keep us alive

Kripa was very moved by the beautiful, emotional song…..she stared at his lips and face while he sang it….he enchanted her with his song and the moving words/lyrics. Her hand caressed his cheek when he completed the song, tears in her eyes: That is a really beautiful song. I loved it. Kiska gaana hai yeh?

Angad got all excited and told her all about the Eagles and their band and their songs: Main tumhey yeh song download karkey doonga…tumharey dad ke study mein computer toh hai na?

Haan hai,… Kripa's dad wasn't exactly living in the Middle Ages, he did have a decent computer at home.  
Kitney sundar words hain na, Kripa said thoughtfully…when we are hungry, love will keep us alive"

Waisey ek baat kahoon, Angad started nibbling on her ears and neck,.. shadi ke baad I wont be hungry anymore….I will eat you and stay alive"  
Chheeeee, ANGADDDD, you Besharam! Kripa started hitting his chest and arms and fell off the rock in the struggle as he laughed and tried to avoid her blows.

Kya? mainey kya bura kaha? Angad asked in mock surprise. Then he jumped off the rock too and chased her while she ran laughing towards Chhutki and the elders.

After the waterfall trip, they visited another Monastery…Sangachoeling Monastery, which is the 2nd oldest after Pemayangtse.

They were all very hungry after the day's sightseeing. Dilip called the ladies on his mobile…they were done with shopping too, they all decided to meet up at the Main Bazaar Area and have Lunch.

Angad suggested that they should have typical Sikkimese food like Gyalthuk, Thukpa (noodle soup) and Momos….but the elders objected!  
Shibani shivered in revulsion: Na Baba! Wo sab tum hi jaakar khao…England mein rehkar wo sab gai-bhains khana seekh gaye ho…mujhey toh sochkar bhi ulti aati hai…Maago ma!

Angad made a face….he had wanted Kripa to taste Sikkimese food…anyways, he thought, there was still the trekking trip.  
They went to a Punjabi Dhaba style restaurant and had typical Punjabi food…Dal Makhni, Baingan ka bharta, parathas, peas pulao, meat curry and raita.  
Of course Shurjo and Gayatri had problems with the hot and spicy food, they were used to more bland maccher jhol-bhaat but they had it to please their friends/future sambdhis.

Kripa wanted to do some shopping too….after lunch, the gents accompanied the ladies to a second bout of shopping. Dilip complained: Aap mahilaon ki shopping kya kabhie khatam nahin hota?

Naina laughed: Haan, theek jaisey aap logon ka kaam kabhie khatam nahin hota"

Gayatri had bought a shawl for herself, sweater for Shurjo, and a magenta cardigan for Kripa to match her salwars.

She took Kripa to a shawl shop and told her to buy a gorgeous shawl for her wedding totto (trousseau) Kripa blushed and protested: Maaaa, abhi shadi ka date bhi nahin fix hua aur aap shopping karney lag gaye?"

Arey pagli, Gayatri slapped Kripa on the head affectionately: Shadi ka date fix honay ke baad kya hum phir se Pelling aayengey? Yahan shawls bahut achhey miltey hain aur sastey bhi, yahin se apni shadi ke shawl aur sweater choose kar le"  
Kripa felt shy as Angad was looking on delightedly at their wedding shopping. He helped her choose. She held up a maroon Kashmiri stitch shawl in front of her….he nodded and showed a thumbs up. She took that one, then she held up a black embroidered cardigan in front of her, he okayed that one too.

See that was easy….Angad muttered in her ears later, tumhari aur meri choice milti hai. Good going….ab main tumharey liye ek choose karoonga.

He chose a dark green shawl with orange and yellow embroidery that was too bright and gaudy for Kripa's tastes….she shook her head. He looked crestfallen but grinned…he had been testing her if she would be honest with him about her choice or just say yes to please him!

Next he held up a mustard colored shawl with red, green and dark blue embroidery…she liked that one and nodded and smiled. He purchased that one for her.

As they were going out of the shawl store, Kripa saw a bangle-stand…..she loved glass bangles. She said: Maa main chudiyan khareedkar aati hoon"

Angad accompanied her to the bangles stall. The bangle-seller had only plastic and shell bangles, made of lacquer. But Kripa chose red and black bangles with little designs on them.

Angad suddenly said: Kripa apna haath idhar do"  
She was surprised but held out her hands….he took a bunch of red and green bangles and slipped them onto her slim wrists. She loved the pattern, she looked up shyly at him and said: Thanks, Angad!

Naina and Shibani came to the bangle store too…they saw Angad putting on the red and green bangles on Kripa's wrist. Naina smiled and said loudly: Wah Angad, tuney shadi se pehley hi suhaag ki chudiyan pehna dee Kripa ko?

Kripa gasped….she didn't know red and green bangles were shagun colors!

Angad laughed shamelessly: Haan Mom, mainey advance booking kar dee, pata nahin kahin haath se na nikal jaye aapki bahu!

Kripa blushed furiously and glared at him but she didn't take off the bangles which looked so pretty on her creamy wrists!

Later in the van, she caressed the bangles with her hands, smiling to herself!  
Suhaag ki chudiyan….she would cherish these forever!

Angad saw her since he was sitting right next to her. He took hold of her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them.

He whispered in her ears: Raat ko apna darwaza khula rakhna….main aaoonga"  
Kyun? She asked with nervous surprise.  
Poora din tumhey kiss nahin kar paya….buss ek goodnight kiss chahiye aaj ke liye"  
She looked suspiciously at him: Buss ek goodnight kiss, aur kuchh nahin…she made him promise before she agreed.

- -

**PART 32**

All of them were dead tired after the day's excursion and had an early dinner and went to bed. Kripa changed into a red kaftaan and waited for Angad.

Around midnight, Kripa heard a gentle knock at her door, she was anticipating that knock with a wildly beating heart. She opened the door, Angad stood there in his sweatshirt and pajamas.

Can I come in? he whispered, his eyebrows dancing in mischief, his foot at the door.

She looked doubtfully at him: Kyun? Yahin se goodnight kiss le lo na…andar aaney ki kya zaroorat hai?

He grabbed her hand suddenly and went inside the room, and closed the door, pinning her against it. His heated gaze ran over her kaftaan-clad figure, his hands on both sides of her body, preventing her escape!

Angadddd! She whispered angrily….yeh kya kar rahey ho?

Kuchh bhi toh nahin….he laughed softly. His wickedly warm, brown eyes pinned her wide, startled gaze: Don't worry, Kripa, main aisa kuchh bhi nahin karoonga jo tum nahin karna chahti"

His face hovered over hers, his heated breath on her skin, she closed her eyes, breathlessly anticipating his lips on hers. He brushed his firm, male lips on her soft cheeks and pointed little chin, whispering against her neck: You smell so good, .I want to drown in you!

She trembled at his seductive words…."Angad, please aisa mat karo"  
Kyun? He nibbled and bit her the curve of her neck. She shivered violently and moaned.

Main apni hosh kho deti hoon….please don't do this! She begged him achingly.  
Hosh khoney se itna darti kyun ho? He asked possessively, his mouth exploring her collar-bone, pushing aside the kaftaan sleeves.

Nahin, Angad, yeh theek nahin hai, humein shadi tak rukna chahiye"

Kripaaaa, he raised his head and teased her with his wicked eyes: Kripa, tumharey dimaag mein aisey khayal kyun aatey hain? Hum aisa kya karengey jo shadi tak nahin kar saktey? He looked at her in pretended shock!

Kripa pushed at him furiously: YOU! Badmaash! main sochti hoon ya tum kartey ho? She started hitting his chest angrily.

He laughed softly, grabbing her arms: Shhhhh, itna shor mat machao, nahin toh sab jaag jayengey aur main logon ko mooh dikhaney ke kaabil nahin rahoonga...tum mujhey badnaam kar dogi"

She couldn't take it anymore, she boxed his ears and started laughing helplessly at his naughty, teasing remarks!

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He tucked her inside the comforter, then bent over her and whispered : Goodnight, Sweetheart! Zyada der tak mat jaagna, kal subah saat bajey hamari Jeep aa rahi hai"

He took her lips in a deep, loving kiss, she put her hands around his neck and kissed him back. his hands caressed her arms and waist restlessly.

Asiey kiss dogi toh main jaa nahin paaoonga" he complained against her lips.  
Theek hai, she kissed his cheeks loudly, ab yeh kaisa raha?  
He touched his cheek with his free hand and smiled: Sweet, but I prefer the other ones.

He pressed his lips on hers once more, unable to resist the temptation of her soft, pink lips. He longed to lie down beside her under the covers and take her in his arms, to spend the night with her…. but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did that.

No, he would wait till Kripa was HIS in name as well.  
He bid her goodnight reluctantly and left the room, closing the door behind him after reminding her to get up at six and be ready by seven.

- -

Their Tour Guide from Himalayan Mountaineering Institute, Mr. Thapa, came sharp at seven with a seven-seater covered Jeep, rugged and mountain-worthy. There were 4 more trekkers in the jeep with them, 2 Indian guys and a European couple from Sweden. Thapa stood on the back-step of the Jeep as there werent enough seats. He shook hands with Angad and did namastey to Kripa before handing them their rucksacks containing hiking supplies like water, dried food, nuts, light bedding, blanket and first-aid kit.

Angad and Kripa bid a fond goodbye to their families. They were going trekking to Yuksam from Khechopalri Lake. Yuksam is the base-camp for all Kanchenjunga peak expeditions. But their families were going to Gangtok for the day which was about 3 hours drive from Pelling.

Gayatri was quite worried about Kripa: Beti, zara saavdhaan rehna, theek se dekhkar chalna"  
Kripa hugged her Mama: Offo Maa, main theek rahoongi, tum har waqt chinta kyun karti ho? Ab main badi ho gayi hoon"  
Angad said to her in a low tone as soon as Gayatri was out of range: Tumhari Maa ko bhi pata hai ke tum dekhkar nahin chalti" he sniggered and Kripa hit his arm angrily.

Naina yelled at Angad: Betaa...Wahan pahunchtey hi phone kar dena….nahin toh hum worry karengey.  
Angad yelled back: Okay Mom, if my mobile is within range then I will call"  
Dilip said: Mobile kaam nahin karta toh radio kar dena zaroor, Guide ke paas radio toh hoga na?

Angad-Kripa were supposed to spend the night at Yuksam with the other trekkers before walking back to the lake the next morning and drive back the next afternoon.

They got up in the Jeep and greeted their fellow trekkers, two young men from Delhi, Prakash and Jaideep Sehgal and a Swedish couple Lars and Dina Pederson, both avid mountaineers who were going ahead from Yuksam to Dzongri, the next destination.

Angad put a possessive arm around Kripa's shoulders when he saw how the two young men were checking her out. Kripa looked lovely in her yellow turtleneck sweater and black jeans, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands left loose. He glared at the young men who were in their early 20s: Keep off my property…..his eyes seemed to say. The men took the hint and looked away, talking about the trip with the Andersens.

Kripa couldn't help notice Angad's possessiveness about her and she cuddled up to him lovingly, feeling protected and cherished!

She looked up at him with a loving smile, he looked so dashing and handsome in a white pullover and dark jeans….he looked like a big-screen heartthrob!  
He leaned near her ears and whispered to her: Do I look better than your John Abraham?  
Kripa looked astonished at him: how did he know she was admiring his looks?  
He supplied the answer: Tumhari aankhen har baat bata deti hai…kuchh bhi nahin chhupta, na pyaar, na gussa! So tell me, am I better than John?

Better than him anyday! You are MY hero! ….she whispered back, snuggling into his warm chest. He smiled with satisfcation, keeping his chin on her fragrant hair.

The others in the Jeep ignored the lovey-dovey couple, letting them whisper sweet-nothings into each other's ears and cuddle close to each other! Angad was glad to see that Kripa had lost most of her hesitation in getting close to him in front of strangers. But she was still very self-conscious in front of their families!

Khair shadi ke baad wo jhijhak bhi chali jayegi shayad…...he crossed his fingers hopefully.

Dina asked them suddenly if they were newly-married...Kripa blushed with embarassment, moving away a little from Angad's embrace.  
Angad replied: No, actually we are engaged...he lied, Kripa stared at him open-mouthed at his blatant lie!  
He shook his head and winked at her: Dont say anything, just play along" he whispered in her ears.  
So when are you two getting married? Dina persisted at knowing the details of this attractive, romantic, very much in love couple.  
Hopefully in December...he pulled Kripa close to him again, smiling at Dina confidently.

As the Jeep climbed higher elevations, it got colder and Kripa shivered in his arms.  
They had packed their winter jackets in their backpacks as they didn't need it during daytime and also it would be too bulky to wear while trekking.

Their Jeep-ride took them right up to the Khecheopalri Lake which was about 27 Kms from Pelling, it took them about an hour's drive to reach the edge of the lake.

This lake is considered to be one of the sacred lakes of Sikkim. The lake remains hidden in the rich forest cover. It is believed that birds do not permit even a single leaf to float on the lake surface. There is also a walking trail from Pelling to Khecheopalri (5 hours). It is popular to trek to Yuksom from Khecheopalri (4 hours).

For those interested in spending a night or two in this place, there is a trekkers' hut around. There is also a pilgrim's hut meant to provide accommodations to the people who come on pilgrimage tours. Local people also provide accommodation to tourists.

This place is popular among trekkers. The sacred lake lies in a depression surrounded by prayer flags and forested hills. By the lakeshore is the small Lepcha village of Tsojo, and about 1.5km above the lake is the Khechepalri Gompa (Cave).

They got down from the cramped Jeep and stretched their legs. Kripa ran around taking pictures of the lake and mountains, chattering excitedly like a small child and Angad looked on indulgently, following her around. They posed together for pictures that Thapa and their fellow travelers snapped for them.

Thapa told them they could spend an hour at that place before starting out on the trek to Yuksom. The other trekkers walked up to the Gompa while Angad and Kripa walked into the quaint, little village of Tsojo. There were Bhutiya and Lepcha women wearing colorful, traditional clothes selling warm clothes, Buddhist artifacts and food. Kripa bought a small Buddha figurine for Angad and presented it to him: Yeh hamesha tumhari raksha karengey" Angad was touched and promised to keep it with himself.

Kripa took pictures of the local women….one woman presented her with a Lepcha hat, she wore the colorful cloth hat and Angad took her picture with the local women!

He took her to a momo-stall where a Lepcha peasant woman was steaming hot momos in a large vessel. They took two plates of momos (steamed meat dumplings) and hot garlic sauce and ate it, sitting on a rickety roadside bench.

Angad was really enjoying himself. He had been all over Europe with friends, he had been to many places but he had never felt so completely peaceful and happy before. Kripa and her love made everything seem special, even the momos tasted better with her by his side.

Kripa was in seventh heaven…..this trip with Angad was the best trip of her life. She wished it would never end.

- -

**PART 33**

The little group started out on the trek at 10 …the weather was nice, sunny, bright and cool. Each trekker took a rucksack loaded with supplies. Angad helped Kripa put the rukcsack on her back. As he adjusted the straps in front, his hand brushed her chest! She jerked and moved away,her face turned red... he hid a secret smile, his own pulse reacting to the touch! They took a narrow trail by the lake up to the mountains and were soon on the main trekking trail to Yuksom.

The trail was quite narrow in most places except where it widened in the valley areas. There was a steep drop on one side to the river gorge below and sheer rock rising on the other. The trail was wide enough for 2 people and a horse to pass at the same time. In many places, there were rocks and boulders strewn across the trail, signifying a recent landslide.

As they climbed higher, the view just got better and better. The huge peaks of Kanchenjunga and its subsidiary peaks loomed high above them like mighty towers.

trekking-in...

They admired the stupendous mountain vistas as they trudged along. Kripa was not an experienced trekker so she got tired after an hour. She was out of breath and had a cramp on her side so she sat down to rest on a big rock.  
Angad asked the others to go ahead as he didn't want them to fall behind for their sake!

Kripa looked ruefully at Angad: Im sorry, meri wajeh se tumhey der ho rahi hai…..mujhey aadat nahin hai na trek karney ki…  
Angad scolded her: Kripa, bachchon jaisi baatein mat karo….main kya yahan trekking ke liye aaya hoon? main toh tumharey saath kuchh waqt bitaney ke liye aaya hoon, jahan tum hogi wahan main…

Kripa smiled at him and rubbed her sore legs….she wasn't a very physically strong girl and got tired easily. Just then a large white bird flew over their heads, circled once and flew to a high rock above them. It was a snow owl….it perched on the rock and stared with round eyes at them. "Omaaa, dekho….SNOW OWL! Kripa forgot all her pain, jumped up and started taking pictures of her feathered model posing on the rock.

She took pictures from all angles, exclaiming intermittently. She stepped backwards without looking where she was going! Suddenly she screamed…..Angad who was watching the owl with his mini binoculars, turned around with SHOCK!…Kripa was nowhere to be seen!

KRIPAAAA , KRIPAAAA, he shouted frantically as he rushed to the edge of the road.

There she was, hanging on a ledge under the trail, holding onto a thick root sticking out of the mountainside! Under her, there was a steep drop to the mountain stream 200 feet below, gushing over jagged rocks!

ANGADDD! She cried out in terror, hanging on to the thick root for dear life as her feet somehow stayed on the narrow ledge above the gorge!

KRIPAAA, HANG IN THERE….Angad's heart was pounding with fear but he kept a cool head…he tore open his rucksack and took out a thick climber's rope. He quickly tied one end to his waist and made a loop at the other end.

He went to the edge and threw down the looped end to Kripa: KRIPAA, YEH PAKAD LO, EK HAATH SE PAKADNA PEHLEY, DON'T LET GO"  
Kripa managed to grab the rope with one hand….NOW LET GO OF THE ROOT!

She was too terrified to let go of her only anchor to the earth….THE ROOT!

LET GO, TRUST ME….Angad shouted down to her…she was about 25 feet below him.

Angad lay down on the ground to maintain equilibrium….he instructed her to grab the rope with both hands. She shuddered with fear….then finally let go of the root completely….she grabbed the rope with both hands and clung desperately.  
But as soon as she let go of the root, her feet slipped off the ledge and dangled over the steep drop. She screamed in terror! She looked down on the gorge and shook with fear. If she plunged, she would die for sure!

KRIPAAA, NEECHEY MAT DEKHO….UPAR DEKHO MERI TARAF….HOLD ON TO THE ROPE TIGHTLY!

She looked up at him tearfully…..he frantically pulled her up with both hands. Thankfully, Angad was a very strong man, his muscles werent just for show as Kripa discovered that day. He slowly pulled Kripa up by the rope, tugging with all his might, his powerful biceps flexing to pull up her weight. As soon as her hands were within reach, he reached down with one hand and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out with the help of the rope and her hand. She slid up the side of the mountain, and crawled up to him lying on the ground above.

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly against him, then he got up, pulling her up and moved her away from the edge as if he didn't trust her not to fall in again!  
He hugged her tightly, his heart still hammering in his chest with terror, with the fear of losing her. She hugged him back tightly, shivering with shock and reaction.

Angad suddenly took her shoulders and shook her quite violently: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO KILL YOURSELF? He yelled at her in furious worry!

Kripa just looked at him tearfully and sobbed : I am sorry, Angad! I am sorry!  
She knew he was out of his mind with fear for her safety….she understood why he was so mad at her.

I am sorry…..she flung herself at his chest and sobbed with relief and gratitude. He had saved her from certain death! She clung to his chest like a vine….shivering, sobbing, while he hugged her fiercely, kissing the top of her head, saying silent prayer of Thanks to the Gods for the ledge being there to save Kripa from certain death.

I Love You, Kripa! Agar tumhey kucchh ho jaata toh main, toh main…..….he mumbled into her hair!  
She raised her tearful face upto his, then she stood up on tiptoes and kissed his lips: I love you, Angad! Tumharey hotay huey mujhey kucchh nahin ho sakta…main sirf tumhari hoon, sirf tumhari" her fists clenched in his soft woollen pullover! He held her head and kissed her back in a passionate, intense lip-lock, his fear magnifying his love for her!

As she stepped back, she suddenly cried out with pain. AAAHHHH!  
KYA HUA? Angad asked her, anxiously nervous.

Mera peir! Lagta hai moch aa gayi hai" Kripa held her heel up and hopped in pain.

WAIT! Sit down! Angad made her sit on a rock and held up her left foot. He opened her shoes and socks and inspected the heel and ankle…it was slightly swollen and as he tried to move it this way and that, Kripa yelled with pain: Oooohhh, dard ho raha hai, Angad, please don't move it!

Hmmm. Lagta hai sachmuch moch aayi hai…..  
Angad took out his mobile and called Thapa: Mr. Thapa, yahan per Kripa ka ek accident ho gaya hai, lagta hai peir mein moch aa gayi hai….haan kya? Yahan se 3 kms ke baad ek gaaon hai? …okay okay we will meet you there then, okay over and out!

Kripa, humein ab 3 kms jaana padega….wo sab hamara wahin per wait karengey"  
Lekin main kaisey chaloongi? Mere toh peir mein moch hai? Kripa asked, childishly pouting.  
Angad laughed indulgently: Toh yeh nacheez kiss kaam ka, do tumhara rucksack do.

Angad tied the two rucksacks together, his and Kripa's, then tied a rope around them to pull them along after him.

Next he scooped Kripa up in his arms and started walking, while pulling the rucksacks after him attached to his waist belt.

Kripa looked admiringly at his presence of mind….carrying her and pulling their luggage at the same time! Angad held her close to his wildly beating heart, he smiled down at her upturned face and gave her a quick kiss on her lips: Lets go, my little troublemaker!

She looped her arms around his strong neck and rested her head on his chest, sighing in content, breathing in his comforting scent. She trusted him completely, he could take her wherever he wanted to go…she would go with him! She closed her eyes and slipped into a dreamworld where she and Angad were singing a beautiful romantic melody in the verdant valleys, with streams rushing nearby, mountains in the background, she in a pink salwar, Angad in his white pullover and jeans and jacket:

. (Aaao na...Kyun Ho gaya na?)

-FEMALE—  
Goonji si hai saari fiza  
Jaise bajti ho shehnaaiyaan  
Laheraati hai maheki hawa  
Gungunaati hai tanhaaiyaan  
Sab gaate hain sab hi madhosh hain  
Hum tum kyoon khaamosh hain  
Saaz-e-dil chhedo na,  
chup ho kyoon gaao na  
Aao na aao na, aao na aao na  
-CHORUS—  
Ga ga re ga ga re ga re ga ma ga re  
Ni re sa ni re sa ni sa ni  
Ga ga ga re ga ga re ga ma pa ni  
Dha ni dha ni dha pa ma ga re ma ga  
Ga ga re ga ga re ga re ga ma ga re  
Ni re sa ni re sa ni sa  
Gama pa ni dha ni dha ni dha ni  
Dha pa pa sa sa sa ni dha pa ma ga re ma ga  
-FEMALE  
Tan mann mein kyoon aise baheti hui  
Thandi si ek aag hai  
Ho, saanson mein hai kaisi yeh raagini  
Dhadkan mein kya raag hai  
Yeh hua kya hamein, humko samjhaao na – 2  
Sab gaate hain sab hi madhosh hain  
Hum tum kyoon khaamosh hain  
Dil mein jo baatein hain honton pe laao na  
Aao na aao na, aao na aao na  
-MALE—  
Ab koi doori na uljhan koi  
Bas ek ikraar hai  
Ab na kahin hum na tum ho kahin  
Bas pyaar hi pyaar hai  
Sun sako dhadkanein itne paas aao na – 2  
Sab gaate hain sab hi madhosh hain  
Hum tum kyoon khaamosh hain  
Ab mere sapnon pe tum hi tum chhaao na  
Aao na aao na, aao na aao na –

FEMALE  
Goonji si hai saari fiza Jaise bajti ho shehnaaiyaan  
-MALE- Hey, laheraati hai maheki hawa Gungunaati hai tanhaaiyaan  
-FEMALE- Sab gaate hain sab hi madhosh hain Hum tum kyoon khaamosh hain  
-MALE- Saaz-e-dil chhedo na, chup ho kyoon gaao na –  
FEMALE- Aao na aao na, aao na aao na

Watch this amazing vdo mix by our Bony who had made this for me a long time ago! If u have problems viewing it, plz let me know and I will try to load it again...be sure to watch it-its amazing! :x :x :x

d=0B5E49A0

vid/98113

- -

**PART 34**

Angad trudged uphill and downhill, with his precious load in his arms, his hands holding her securely. He felt her heartbeats at the side of her chest under his tightly gripping hand!

Kripa clung to his neck, her head tucked in his chest, listening to his strong and steady heartbeats, feeling secure and protected in his strength!

After every half kilometer, Angad stopped for breath, putting her down carefully on a cliffside rock and rested for a while, drinking water from a bottle and eating nuts and dried fruits, which gives trekkers energy.

Kripa felt guilty that he was having to carry her and tow the backpacks too: I am sorry, Angad, meri wajeh se tumhey itni taqleef ho rahi hai"  
He reached out and pinched her cold cheek: Tumhey uthana mere liye taqleef nahin, its my pleasure! He smiled and winked at her meaningfully, she blushed and looked away.

He picked her up in his arms again to continue the journey, gazed into her eyes with a passionate look, she hid her face in the crook of his neck, holding his neck tightly.

Within an hour, they reached the little village nestled in the valley under a high peak. Mr. Thapa and their trekking group were waiting for them at a tea-stall near the entrance of the village. They got up and helped Angad put Kripa down on a long bench at the tea-stall, all of them expressing concern and asking Kripa about her injured foot.

Dana Perderson, who was a trained nurse offered to take a look at Kripa's ankle. Angad opened her shoes and socks and Dana inspected Kripa's swollen ankle and heel which was turning blue and red.  
It is a bad sprain, I think, Dana said in her heavy Swedish accent, I am giving you painkiller, also you need to do ice-pack or cold compress on foot, then tie a cloth tightly around it. Rest the foot, don't walk, keep feet up!

Kripa's palms and fingers had cuts and bruises from holding the root and scraping up the mountainside….Dana noticed them: Oh you hurt your hands too…how this happen?

Angad calmly told them how Kripa had fallen off the side and hung on the mountain ledge and how he had pulled her up. Everybody was shocked and horrified at Kripa's narrow escape from death! They praised Angad for saving Kripa's life and congratulated her on her luck about the ledge and having Angad as her savior.

Kripa smiled, looking with pride at Angad: Haan, main jaanti hoon, I am the luckiest girl on earth, jo mujhey Angad jaisa saathi mila hai"  
Angad looked at her with an affectionate grin and winked: Ab iss saathi ko jeevan saathi bhi bana lo" ….she blushed and looked down with a smile!

Dana cleaned Kripa's cuts and bruises with antiseptic from her first-aid kit and applied ointment on them. Then she gave Kripa a strong painkiller: Have this with food. she instructed Kripa...its very strong medicine!

Kripa thanked Dana profusely…..who just patted her on the back and said: You are most welcome, Dear! Just stay out of trouble for rest of the trip"

Thapa told Angad: Sahib Jee, she cannot go on trek anymore, you will have to stay back in this village for night…we meet you tomorrow on trekking back and take you back to Pelling.  
Angad asked: But where do we stay tonight?  
Thapa pointed to a little bungalow further downhill amidst the thatched huts of Lepcha villagers: There, Sahib! That is Rest-house belong to Sikkim Tourism…you get room there and food.

But how will we take her back to Pelling? Angad asked Thapa.  
I will call Pelling Headquarters to send stretcher here tomorrow morning for Memsaab! Thapa suggested.

Angad was satisfied with the arrangements and agreed to Thapa's suggestions.  
The trekking group helped carry Kripa to the Rest House. It was a small bungalow with just two rooms, one big bedroom with attached bath and an Office-room. The other trekkers bid farewell to the young couple before going for lunch in the village and continuing their journey.

Lars patted Kripa on her back: Young Lady, be careful, mountains are dangerous place.  
Kripa thanked the Pedersons again. The Sehgal cousins looked snidely at her and Angad, as they would be spending the night alone in the Rest-house. Angad and Kripa ignored their knowing looks.

Thapa introduced Angad to the Rest-house caretaker, Mr. Namgyal, who told them he had just one big bedroom for travelers and the other room was just for storage. The 3rd room was his own quarters. Very few travelers ever stayed in this village on the way to Yuksom.

Angad said : No problem, I have a sleeping bag, I will take the floor.  
Thapa bid them goodbye, and left after sending radio message to HQ about Kripa's stretcher from the Rest-house Office.

Namgyal brought food for them from the village. They had lunch in the Office-Room and then Angad carried her to the bedroom and settled her on the bed with her foot up!. Angad asked Namgyal about ice-packs.

Saab Jee, where do I get ice-packs? theres no snow here today….Angad found that ironic as the village sat right below a snow-covered peak, yet there was no ice in the village.

But Sahib, I can get cold water in balti (bucket) if you want that?  
Theek hai, thanda pani hi sahi….Angad had to compromise.

Namgyal brought two buckets of ice-cold water to the bedroom. Angad took off his pullover, revealing a white T-shirt inside. He lifted Kripa to a chair and sat in another chair facing her with a bucket of icy water in between. He lifted her left leg on his lap, folded up her jeans to her knees, revealing her slender, smooth leg and then dipped her foot in the ice-cold water!

Ufffffff Maaaa! Kripa gasped in shock as her foot went in the icy water. She shivered and then bent forward to take her foot out of the stinging ice-water. He bent at the same time to hold it in the water. Their heads collided again: Uffff, she exclaimed in pain.

S**T! he swore at the bump on his head!

KRIPAA, he scolded her, chupchap baithi raho, you have created enough trouble already. Didn't you hear Dana? This is your treatment for the sprain…DON'T MOVE!

She quietened down, after a little while he heard her sobbing: Mainey kaha na I am sorry! Tum mujhey daant kyun rahey ho? She cried like a small child.  
He looked up from holding her slender leg in the bucket and smiled tenderly at her: Sorry Kripa, you know what I mean, don't you? You HAVE to be more careful from now on, apney liye nahin toh mere liye hi sahi"

He reached out and caressed her cheeks with his dry hand: Now don't cry like a baby…you are not a kid anymore" he laughed at her sardonically.

Kripa wiped her tears with the back of her hand and then leaned back and let him bathe her swollen ankle in the icy water. Very soon, the pain lessened and her ankle became numb as Angad diligently poured ice-water on it. She looked with grateful affection at his bent head, so engrossed with her injured foot. She really was the luckiest girl on earth to have such a caring, concerned man who loved her with all his heart! Her heart overflowed with love and tenderness, aching to caress that slightly tousled head of wavy dark hair!

Meanwhile, Angad kept his attention on her injured foot, very much aware of her creamy, smooth supple leg in his hand, aware of her proximity as he took care of her sprained ankle! He focused on her injury to keep away his wayward thoughts! He wanted to caress her leg, run his hand further up to her thigh...he shook his head, annoyed at the direction of his thoughts...She was injured, for God's sake! How could he take advantage of her in that condition?

After bathing her foot for fifteen minutes, he carefully wiped it dry with a small towel. Then he tightly wrapped a bandage around her ankle with a piece of cloth he had taken from Namgyal.  
Kripa thanked him softly! He joked wickedly: Doctor ke fees baad mein collect karoonga"  
He carried her back to the bed and put her injured foot up on two pillows.

Kripa asked him hesitantly: Angad, tum Pelling mein phone nahin karogey?  
Aur unhey kya bataaoon? Ke tum pahad se gir gayi thi? Bewajah unko heart attacks deney ki kya zaroorat hai?  
Kripa had to agree with his logic!

But he still called his Dad in the afternoon: Haan Dad, hum pahunch gaye…Haan …Yes! Yuksom bahut sundar jageh hai…..Yes, we got rooms at the hotel. Thapa ne sab bandobast kar diya hai"

Kripa stared open-mouthed at his blatant lies….he caught her staring at him and winked, then he asked about Kripa's parents and the other family members and hung up!

Kyaaa? Meri taraf aisey kya dekh rahi ho? He laughed at Kripa mockingly.  
Kripa said in a shocked tone: Tum kitni asani se jhooth boltey ho! Baap rey Baap!  
Toh main abhi phone karkey bataa doon? Ke tumharey peir mein moch aa gayi hai aur hum dono iss gaon mein raat guzaar rahey hain? He started dialling.

Nahin, nahin, please Angad, she panicked. Unhey ab mat batana, nahin toh wo bahut worry karengey"  
GOOD! NOW you see my point! Kabhie kabhie doosron ko bachaney ke liye bhi jhooth bolna padta hai"  
Kripa smiled gratefully at him for having the sensibility to save her parents from tension!

Angad was getting restless sitting in the Rest-House, besides Kripa looked too tempting sitting in the bedroom on the big double bed.

He told Kripa he was going to explore the village and buy some food and supplies for the night. Kripa protested: Nahin Pleeease Angad, mujhey yahan akela chhodkar mat jaao….mujhey darr lag raha hai….yahan anjaani jageh mein akeley nahin reh paaoongi"

Don't worry, Kripa….Namgyal hai na? Yahan pahadi log bahut honest hotay hain, They are good people, nobody will harm you! Main abhi gaya aur abhi aaya"

Per main akeli bore ho jaaoongi" Kripa pouted, whined and complained.  
Angad couldn't resist her pout….he came near her, bent and kissed her lips quite hard : Toh kya poora din pyaar karney ka iraada hai? He teased her but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kripa quickly shook her head, blushing: Angad! Don't be stupid! Mera wo matlab nahin tha…..lekin akeley mein main kissey baat karoongi?  
I will get you something to read" …Angad got a newspaper and old magazine from the Office-room and kissed her again: Bye, sweetheart! I will be back in a heartbeat"  
He left Kripa sulking on the bed with the recent Sikkim Times and a very old issue of Business India!  
Kripa got bored very soon and started napping with her head on the headboard.

Angad explored the village, admiring its quaint beauty and colorful costumes and craftwork of the local people. He found a few stores and bought a bead necklace for Kripa with matching earrings. It would go well with the blue salwar she had back in Kolkata, he thought with a smile. He bought a Tibetan mask for Shabbir, a bead set for Chhutki and some tea for his Mom, Gayatri and Shibani.

He found a grocery store and bought a few bottles of drinking water. Then he found a tiny eatery which sold noodle soup (Thuk-Pa) ….he asked them to deliver Thukpa and momos to the Rest-House for dinner.

When he returned after 2 hours, Kripa was fast asleep. He smiled fondly at her head rolling on the headboard….he propped her head with a pillow, covered her with the comforter and left the room quietly. He had tea sitting on the front porch of the bungalow and chatting with Namgyal.

After some time, Kripa woke up and called out from the room….she wanted to use the bathroom! He helped her limp to the bathroom on one foot, pausing at the door: Main andar aaoon kya? Will you need help? He asked, wickedly teasing.

She hit his arm: NOOO, I can manage ….she giggled and went in.

After emerging, she insisted on going to the porch and having tea with him…Angad relented, he picked her up in his arms again and carried her to the porch.

They stared into each other's eyes. Kripa whispered: I was missing you…did u have a good time?

I had a smashing time shopping for you…he whispered back, staring at her lips.

Really? Mere liye tum kya laye? She asked eagerly. He showed her the bead jewelry set that he had bought for her.

Ohh Angad, its BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE IT! " she exclaimed excitedly, then reached over and kissed his cheek. He flushed and grinned!

Cough cough…Namgyal was standing behind them with an embarassed face.  
I am sorry, Saab Jee, what will you have for dinner?

No need for that! I have already ordered dinner from the village restaurant…..aap buss Memsaab ke liye chai le aayiye…Thanks, Mr. Namgyal!

Jee Sir, abhi laaya….he brought tea and biscuits for both of them ….they sat on the porch side by side on rickety chairs, watching as the sun set behind the huge peak rising tall and proud in the sky. The red and orange hues of the setting sun colored their faces with a vermillion shade, like throwing sindoor on their faces.

Kripa glanced at Angad from time to time….she was so content and happy to be here with him ….just the two of them, in this beautiful, deserted place! She longed to be in his arms, to keep her head on his shoulders and enjoy the beauty of the mountains.

watch?v=KmhT4om2NWs (Mere humdum mere Dost)

chalo sajanaa, jahaan tak ghataa chale  
lagaakar mujhe gale,  
chalo sajanaa, jahaan tak ghataa chale

sundar sapanon kee hain manzil  
kadam ke neeche furasat kis ko itanee,  
dekhe jo mud ke peechhe tum chalo,  
hum chale, hum chale tum chalo,  
saawan kee hawaa chale  
chalo sajanaa, jahaan tak ghataa chale

dhadakan tumare dil kee ulajhee humaaree lat mein  
tumare tan kee chhaayaa, kaajal banee palak mein  
ek hain do badan do badan ek hain,  
aanchal ke tale chale chalo sajanaa,  
jahaan tak ghataa chale pathareelee raahon mein,  
tum sang main jhoom loongee  
khaaoge jab thhokar hothhon se choom loongee  
pyaar kaa aaj se, aaj se pyaar kaa hum se silasilaa chale  
chalo sajanaa, jahaan tak ghataa chale

- -

**PART 35**

As night fell over the rustic valley, it got colder and a sharp wind started blowing down from the mountain.

Namgyal predicted: Saab Jee, Snowfall coming at night!  
Angad got worried, if they were snowed in, how would they go back to Pelling the next day with Kripa on a stretcher? She needed immediate medical care for her sprain or else it might get worse!

But Namgyal reassured him: Light snowfall SaabJee! It will clear up by morning.  
He was right….light snow flurries started a little later as Angad and Kripa sat in the Office Room waiting for the dinner delivery. The wind started blowing harder, striking the rickety window-panes, making them shudder and tinkle!

Soon a heavily covered Lepcha man came from the village eatery with their food!  
Kripa sat with her feet up on a stool as Angad served the food in dishes supplied by Namgyal.  
Kripa looked doubtfully at the Thukpa that he served her in a bowl : Angad, yeh kya hai?  
Angad offered some of the soup to her: Taste karkey dekho, yeh yahan ka soup hai, noodles and meat.  
Per yeh kaun sa meat hai? She asked suspiciously. She sniffed the soup tentatively from Angad's spoon and made a face: "Chhheee, kaisi badboo aa rahi hai!"  
Namgyal who came in provided the answer: Madam, that is Yak Meat….mountain people eat Yak meat.  
Wuaakkk! Kripa spit out the little bit of soup she had taken in her mouth to taste with a disgusted face: Yak meat? Isssshhhh, Mago Ma! Yeh kaisey khaatey hain? Angad, tum kaisey yeh khaa rahey ho?  
I eat everything….Angad said complacently and ate the Thukpa with a weird face…even he was finding it stinky!

Namgyal laughed at their expressions: Sir, Madam, if you don't mind eating my cooking, I make food for you.  
Kripa gladly agreed: Yes, Mr. Namgyal, that will be very nice of you, Thank You!  
Angad grinned at her, even he was relieved that he wont have to eat the Yak meat.  
Kripa giggled ….he was too egotistic to admit that the Thukpa wasn't what he had expected so he was forcing himself to eat it.  
Angad, how did you like your Thuk-Pa? ….she teased him, he laughed and pinched her cheeks.  
Zyada experiment karo toh yehi hota hai…..Kripa shook her finger at him!  
I always like to try out new things, Angad said defensively. Mujhey kya pata tha ke wo Yak meat hoga? He laughed in self-mockery.

Khair... Ab tumhara dard kaisa hai?  
Pehley se better hai, Thanks to you and Dana!  
Tumney dawaai lee?  
Haan, Lunch ke saath ek lee thi…isliye neend bhi achhi aayi..

Namgyal lit the small stove in his room and within half an hour he made thick, rustic chapatis and aloo sabzi for them. It was hot and delicious and they enjoyed it immensely. They thanked Namgyal sincerely for such a deliciously simple meal!

After dinner, Angad carried her back to the bedroom…. she wanted to change into her night clothes so he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kripa limped slowly to her rucksack and took out her change of clothes. She sat on the bed and  
stripped off her jeans, sweater and underclothes and slipped into a Nightgown. She somehow limped to the bathroom and freshened up, then came out and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

Then she called out to Angad that she was done and he could come in.  
He came in and looked at her propped up against the pillows in her pink nightgown, looking very demure and innocent. Her hair was open around her shoulders, she looked completely adorable. His breath quickened… he quickly shifted his gaze before his pulse raced out of control.

He took out his own Nightclothes and went to the bathroom to change, emerging in his navy blue sweatpants and white sweashirt. He took out his folding sleeping bag and spread it out, laying it on the floor a few feet away from the bed. He took 2 pillows from the bed and a woollen blanket. Kripa looked on guiltily. Because of her, he would have to spend the night on the hard, cold floor.

Although they had a room heater, it didn't heat up the entire room and the floor was always very cold! She bit her lips and picked at her fingernails….she wanted to ask him to come lie down on the bed…it was big enough for 3 people, but she was too shy to say it aloud. What would he think? That she was inviting him to her bed? She pondered on how she could phrase her request so it would sound proper.

Angad looked at her briefly: Should I turn off the lights? Are you ready for bed?  
Haan, theek hai….she said in a small, guilty voice.  
Angad switched off the main light, leaving a table lamp on as night-light. He gruffly uttered: Goodnight Kripa! Go to sleep now!

He slipped into the sleeping-bag and rolled over to the other side, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, uncomfortable in the tight confines of the sleeping bag…he was used to sleeping sprawled on a huge, plush bed at home! His tall, muscular body didnt fit properly in the mattress!  
Sleep evaded him….so did it Kripa! She tossed and turned, watched him shift uncomfortably in his floor-bed.

Each was intensely conscious of the other's presence just a few feet away, in the same room, in this deserted, private setting. Every single nerve-end was attuned to the other's movements in their separate beds.

The winds howled outside, shaking the thin window panes. A cold draft blew inside the room from a crack in the window siding. Angad got up, turned on the light and stuffed a few pieces of old newspaper in the crack to block the wind.  
Kripa sat up and watched his efforts to keep the room warm. As Angad turned to go back to his floorbed she couldn't remain silent any longer.

Angad….she called out to him….he turned to look at her in surprise….she looked earnestly at him, tum yahin bed per so jaao, yahan itni badi bed padi hai, tum kyun zameen per taqleef kar rahey ho? Please yahan aa jao….  
Angad looked at her quizzically, his eyes glinting with a strange light: Are you sure? Main bed per aa jaaoon?

Haan….Kripa said with certainty and confidence, yeh dekho….she took two pillows and made a divider in the middle by lining up the pillows. Us taraf tum, iss taraf main, koi problem nahin hogi, dono apni apni space mein so jayengey. Is it okay?  
Angad grinned suddenly with relief…he was already getting a backache from the hard floor. Okay, he said, main abhi aata hoon…he switched off the main light, took his two pillows from the floor-bed and gladly flung his tired body on the other side of the bed. He turned and looked at her: Chalo, ab so jaao, Goodnight!  
Goodnight, Angad, she smiled happily, delighted that he was sleeping on the bed and not on the hard floor anymore.

He turned his back on her to avoid looking at her tempting figure…he closed his eyes, drew a deep breath to calm his racing pulse and soon fell asleep.  
Kripa listened to his soft snores, she giggled to herself: shadi ke baad uskey kharraton (snores) ki aadat daalni padegi.  
But he didn't snore as loudly as she had heard some men do…like her Mama in Delhi, when he snored the whole house could hear it. She pitied her Mamima for putting up with such loud snoring. God knows how she slept all through her 30 years of married life!

She stayed awake, thinking about the events of the day….her narrow escape from death, Angad's bravery and concern, his strength and endurance in carrying her 3 Kms on the mountain trail. Sach mein aaj Angad ne mujhey poori tarah se jeet liya hai, pyar toh main usey pehley se hi karti thi, lekin aaj uskey liye mere mann mein jo izzat aur bhavnaein jaagi hain, wo mere pyaar ko aur bhi mazboot kar rahi hain! I will be proud to be his wife! He saved my life and made me his forever! She looked at his large, muscular frame on the other side of the bed...she wanted to reach out and touch his broad back but bit her lips and resisted the temptation! She sighed dreamily, hugging her pillow and fell asleep with a sweet smile on her lips.

It was well past midnight….Kripa woke up with a start! It was dark inside the room, the bulb of the table lamp had blown a fuse. The only light in the room was the faint glow of moonlight and bright snow reflected from outside the glass windows. She could see clearly outside the windows….it had stopped snowing…..it was strangely calm and eerie, still, silent! She felt suddenly afraid!  
She looked at Angad'sbroad back...  
Angad! She called softly….he slept soundly.

She moved the divider pillows and moved closer to him: Angad!  
He still snored softly. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him: Angad! Utho! Batti bujh gayi hai..….mujhey dar lag raha hai…please utho na…  
Angad groaned and turned towards her, he opened his eyes and looked sleepily at her in the darkness: Kya hua, Kripa? Are you alright?  
Haan main theek hoon, lekin batti bujh gayi hai, mujhey darr lag raha hai, main andherey mein so nahin sakti"  
Oh SH*T! he swore…..lagta hai bulb ki fuse ud gayi….he swung his long legs down from the bed and got up.  
Tum thehro, main jaakar Namgyal se bulb lekar aata hoon.  
He went to switch on the main bedroom light but it didn't turn on! DA*N! lagta hai current chali gayi storm ki wajeh se…..thehro, main abhi aata hoon….he left the room.

She called after him in panic….ANGAD! Wait, mujhey akeley chhodkar mat jaao….WAIT! Main bhi aaoongi tumharey saath. She couldn't stay alone in the dark room in that strange bungalow!  
She tried to get out of bed, her twisted ankle gave away and she fell from the bed: AAAAAHHHHH…she cried out in pain.

Angad heard her and rushed back into the room: Kya hua? Kya hua?  
He saw Kripa lying on the floor by the bed: Goddamn IT! Why did u try to get out of bed? He bent and picked her up gently from the floor while yelling at her.  
She hugged his chest with her arms: Tum mujhey andherey mein akeley chhodkar kyun jaa rahey the? I told you I am afraid of the dark…  
Angad settled her down on the bed tenderly and laughed at her: Kalkattey mein rehti ho aur load-shedding se darti ho?

Kalkattey mein baat alag hai…she argued, yahan iss bhoot bungalow mein mujhey dar lag raha hai….wahan dekho khidki ki ore, baahar kitna sunsaan hai, khamoshi hai….mujhey khamoshi se darr lagta hai"  
Bhoot Bungalow?….he laughed heartily with incredulous expression….yahan kitney bhoot dekhey tumney? Bhoot aye bhi toh tumhari jaisi bhootni ko dekhkar bhaag jayengey" he made fun of her fears.  
Main tumhey bhootni dikhti hoon? She asked angrily.  
He tweaked her nose affectionately: Haan tum bilkul bhootni ho….pagal bhi"

He couldn't tell her how beautiful she looked in the faint moonlight in her thin nightgown….it was making his blood pool all over his body! He had a tight rein of control over his senses but now that control was on the verge of breaking.  
She giggled and hugged him. He protested: Kripaa, mujhey candles toh le aaney do"  
Koi zaroorat nahin…..tum yahin raho, agar tum jaogey toh main bhi chaloongi…akeley nahin rahungi iss room mein….  
Angad sighed hopelessly, how could he carry her around the Rest-House in the dark?  
Theek hai, toh raho andherey mein….he lay down on the bed, then jerked in physical reaction as Kripa snuggled close to him: Yeh kya kar rahi ho, Kripa? This is my side of the bed…tum apni side mein jaao aur so jaao…  
Kripa pouted angrily and moved to her side but didn't put the pillows in the middle. She pulled the comforter over her and fell asleep gradually. Angad did a few breathing exercises to calm down his aroused senses, then went to sleep!

It was early dawn….Angad woke up to find Kripa in his arms, snuggling against his chest, her face tucked in the curve of his neck. The room was cold, very cold, the heater had stopped working at night due to power failure. It was freezing cold!

- -

**PART 36**

It was early dawn….Angad woke up to find Kripa in his arms, snuggling into his chest, her face tucked in the curve of his neck. The room was cold, very cold, the heater had stopped working at night due to power failure. It was freezing!

But the soft body cuddled against him was warm,...incredibly warm, soft and curvaceous! Desire hit him like a ton of bricks, blood pooled low in his body! He was fully awake and completely aroused! Her soft, silky hair fell in waves over his arm and shoulder! He breathed in the sweet fragrance of her hair, the sweet, feminine essence of her body. His hand had a will of its own as it traced her curves, starting from her armpit down the slope to the indentation of her waist and up the rounded curve of her hips, feeling her slopes and valleys through the thin material of her nightgown. His hand lingered on her hips, slid back down to the curve below, cupping it, caressing it heatedly. He was hot, flushed, breathless, aching and pulsing with desire. His hand travelled lower to her thighs, curving around to her front.

She moaned softly against his neck, stirring with his seductive caresses…..Angad….she whispered against his warm skin, her lips, her hot breath making him shiver in reaction.  
Kripaa, he groaned into her soft hair, his mouth buried in the silky strands.  
Angad….she whispered his name again and kissed the curve of his neck sweetly …she kissed his neck repeatedly, breathing in his maleness. He shuddered with pleasure at the touch of her soft lips on that sensitive joint.

He lifted his torso and kissed her neck, biting it softly…she whimpered and trembled….his mouth pressed on the soft skin under her ears, he groaned against her warm skin: Kripa, do you know what you are doing to me?  
He brought his face close to hers, cupping her chin in his palms: Kripa, kya tum jaag gayi ho? Do you know what you are doing?

Kripa slowly opened her passion-drugged eyes…she looked into the heated desire in his warm, brown eyes and trembled helplessly with answering passion! Their faces were just inches apart and so were their lips! Both moved forward to a sweet meeting of their lips, lingering, pressing, parting, pressing deeper.  
His tongue softly caressed her upper lip, tracing inside the seam….she moaned and shivered, her lips parting in surrender! He suddenly thrust his tongue into her warm mouth, his hands gripped handfuls of her thick hair as he deepened his kiss, his tongue probing, caressing, coaxing hers to meet his, duel with his. She whimpered, pressing herself closer to him, her hands restlessly pressing on his back muscles. 

**He suddenly raised his upper body and pulled off his sweatshirt and undershirt, then lying down on his back, he pulled her on top of him. Kripa gasped at the contact with his bare chest, his taut, warm skin…he coaxed her mouth down on his chest. Her lips brushed over the hard slabs of muscles, kissing passionately down to his taut stomach. His whole body clenched and shuddered with incredible pleasure at the touch of her soft lips on his heated skin. He groaned loudly and pulled her up against him, then suddenly rolled over, pinning her under him! **

**His hard chest crushed her soft one as he raked his fingers through the clouds of hair framing her beautiful face, staring at her loveliness….her eyes were closed, her lips parted, breathing heavily. He held her head in his two hands and kissed her deeply, loving her sweet mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth. He kissed her closed eyes, her cheeks, her chin, descending to her neck. His impatient hands pulled off the buttons n front of her nightgown, pushing the short sleeves off her shoulders.**

When her creamy smooth shoulders were bared, he kissed them passionately, licking, tasting, biting the soft skin gently. Kripa cried out softly with pleasure…he pushed the nightie forcefully down both shoulders to her waist, baring her creamy soft perfection to his hungry eyes! Her breath came in short gasps as his mouth brushed roughly over her bare chest. Then he was kissing those sensitive tips…..she cried out his name in intense pleasure, arching and quivering under him, as his mouth, lips, tongue tortured her soft swells, licking, suckling, gently biting the swollen tips! She moaned and shook violently with painful pleasure, her nails digging into his hard, muscular back.

Angad groaned with mindless desire, suddenly he rolled over covering her body with his….he was lying completely on top of her, heavy, aroused! Kripa gasped with shock…she felt his desire pressing against her legs. Nervous all of a sudden, she pushed against him: Nahiin, Angad! Chhodo mujhey!  
I love you, Kripa! He rained kisses on her chest and neck…his mouth covered hers again, smothering her faint protests. His hands hungrily cupped and fondled her softness, brushing, rubbing her already sensitized flesh! She was lost again…she moaned into his ravaging mouth, trembling, shuddering, quaking with mindless pleasure. Her legs involuntarily spread apart, welcoming his heavy weight between them. 

**His hands pulled up her nightgown, urgently caressing her legs, her soft thighs and above, He probed her softness, arousing her desire to fever pitch, soothing her ache, building her hunger….till she was liquid with want, thrashing under him, seeking an ecstacy that only he could give her.  
He moved forcefully over her ….suddenly she cried out with a bursting pain, snatching her lips away from his!  
SHOCK, REALIZATION, pushed away the mists of passion clouding all her senses. She pushed violently against his shoulders, whimpering, sobbing ….her nails raked his shoulders wildly, hurting him as he was hurting her! He stilled his movements above her, breathing harshly, perspiring, shuddering with the effort to control his passion!  
He groaned into her neck: Its too late, Kripa! I cant stop now…you have to relax….Let me love you, sweetheart, Let me love you! Pyar karney do mujhey!  
Tears of pain trickled down her eyes as she turned her face away from his….he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lovingly, he rained kisses all over her wet cheeks, her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, whispering words of love, of desire till her passion returned, her desire reawakened, her body relaxed under him. Then he made gentle, tender, passionate love to her, possessing her mind, body and heart completely with his forceful love! He stoked the fires of her desire, till she reached her pleasure before he shuddered and groaned in completion.**

They slept in sated exhaustion in each other's arms….Kripa was almost unconscious from the after-tremors of their passionate consummation….he drew the covers over themselves, wrapped his arms possessively around his beloved and sank into a deep slumber! The room got colder and chillier but their bodies were heated with Passion!

************************************************** ********** ******

A loud knocking on the bedroom door woke up Angad…it was Namgyal …  
SaabJee, Mr. Thapa calling from Yuksom….Saabjee, are you awake?  
Angad quickly removed the clinging arms of Kripa from his bare body, got out of the warm comforter and yelled out:  
Haan, main abhi aaya, Im coming! He quickly put on his clothes, covered Kripa's bare body completely with the comforter and went out, closing the door behind him!  
Thapa had called to tell him that the stretcher from Pelling would be there at 10 A.M.  
It was already 8:30….they had certainly overslept after their early morning encounter. He smiled with satisfaction….he was the happiest man this morning….Kripa belonged to him completely now! His heart pounded with feelings of love, tenderness, affection! She was so sweet, so passionate, more than anything he had ever imagined! She was a gift from God to him!

Kabhie kabhie mere dil mein khayal aata hai  
Ke jaisey tujhko banaya gaya hai mere liye  
Tu absey pehley sitaron mein buss rahi thi kahin  
Tujhey zameen pe utara gaya hai mere liye…

Angad hummed the song to himself as he went out on the porch and stretched his aching muscles, gazing happily at the sunlit valley and sparkling peak before him…he asked Namgyal to make tea and toast for them!

He was longing to go back to his sleeping beauty, warm and cozy under the covers, her soft curves beckoned him. He returned to the bedroom with a spring in his step….humming the love-song again.  
But the bed was empty…the covers removed, the bedsheet stripped. Kripa must be in the bathroom….he thought….but why did she remove the bedsheets? …he wondered. Then realization struck him….he flushed a deep red! He understood why she had stripped off the bedsheet! He felt guilty and yet satisfied and happy…strange mixed feelings!  
He folded up his sleeping bag and packed his rucksack in preparation of their departure from the Rest-house. He looked fondly at the slightly rustic bedroom….he will remember this place forever., the place where he and Kripa had committed their love to each other, belonged to each other now for life!

Kripa emeged from the bathroom with her hair wet. She had taken a shower in the freezing water and was wearing her jeans and pullover. She limped to her rucksack and rolled her wet, washed nightgown in the side-pocket. Then she took out her comb and brushed out her long, wet hair. She didn't look at Angad even once, stealing her eyes from him, evading his loving glances.

Angad felt guilty, awkward….he should have stopped himself, but she was also eager for him….it wasn't just his decision to take their relationship to the next level.  
He cleared his throat rather nervously : Good Morning, Kripa! Tumharey peir ka dard kaisa hai? (asking about her injury was a safe subject now)

She bent her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of wet hair and quietly said: Main theek hoon" she couldn't look at him, meet his eyes after what had transpired between them. She needed time to accept this new development in her life! Did she regret her surrender to Angad? She wasn't sure herself of how she felt.

- - 

**PART 37**

Kripa had woken up from the sound of Angad and Namgyal's voices. She felt drowsy, lethargic, aching all over …suddenly she remembered what had happened as her body gave her signals when she tried to move!

She covered her burning face: Hey Bhagwan! Yeh kya ho gaya mujhsey? Main kyun bahek gayi, kyun apni bhavnaon mein beh gayi? Kyun apney aapko, Angad ko rok nahin payi? Ab kya hoga? Agar Ma aur Baba ko pata chal gaya toh?

She was in tears as she gingerly got out of bed! Then she saw the bedsheet, proof of her surrender to Angad's passion. Her face burned, her whole body trembled in remembrance of those earth-shattering moments! Everything had changed now, she wasn't the same Kripa anymore. She was Angad's in every way, there was no going back….she quickly pulled off the sheets and limped to the bathroom.

************************************************** ********** ***

Angad looked at Kripa with yearning, confusion, guilt in his eyes. He hadnt committed any crime but he still felt guilty. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken advantage of her innocence! She wasn't fully aware of what was happening in her half-awakened state but he knew very well what he was doing. But he had been helpless in the flood of passion and desire that had submerged all his senses and drowned his thinking process! She was so unknowingly seductive that he had lost control…..he had failed to protect her from himself! She had been his responsibilty for this trip but he had failed in his duties! How would he face her parents?

Then he thought…how would her parents know about what happened here in this little village? They thought he and Kripa were in separate rooms in Yuksom…they knew nothing about this Rest-house….and he intended to keep it that way! He would protect Kripa from any repercussions of this act of theirs! This would be their little secret…..besides they were getting married very soon! So nobody needed to know!

************************************************** ******

Angad watched Kripa silently pack her things in her backpack! She had her eyes downcast, her head turned away from him.  
Was she angry about what happened? Did she regret it? NO, she cannot regret something so beautiful that cemented their love….she cant regret their lovemaking!

He went near her: Kripa…..meri taraf dekho….Kripaaa…  
She slowly raised her head and looked at him, then her gaze dropped again, her face red and flushed! He had a night's stubble on his chin and cheeks, the same stubble that had rubbed in sensuous friction all over her body. She shivered slightly, staring at the bed.

Kripa, hamarey beech aaj subah jo kuchh bhi hua uskey liye kya tum upset ho? Are you regretting what happened? He asked with anxiety in his voice!

Please Angad, main iss baarey mein baat nahin karna chahti…..her voice shook with conflicting emotions!

Angad came closer to her and turned her around gently, he put a finger under her chin and raised her face, her eyes were closed, she was crying.  
Kripa, tum ro kyun rahi ho? Bolo, sweetheart?….kya tum pachhtaa rahi ho? Kya tumhey mujhpar vishwaas nahin hai?

Apney aap se bhi zyada…..she said in a shaky voice, her tearful eyes looked up at him….lekin yeh sab theek nahin hua….mainey apney Maa-Baba ke vishwaas ko toda hai! She sobbed suddenly….agar unko pata chal gaya toh main….toh main unhey kaisey apna mooh dikhaoongi? Wo mere baarey mein kya sochtey hain aur main….aur main….her voice broke.

Lekin tum isey gunaah kyun samajh rahi ho? Hum ek doosrey se pyaar kartey hain…. Hamari shadi honay wali hai, for God's Sake!….Angad's grip on her shoulders tightened in frustration.

Tum nahin samjhogey…..she said in a helpless tone…mere Ma-Baba puraney khayalat ke hain….bachpan se mujhey yehi sikhaya gaya hai ke pati-patni ke sambandh shadi ke baad hi shuru hoti hai. Wo log soch bhi nahin saktey ke main shadi se pehley…she couldn't continue anymore, but started crying harder.

She had always been the Good Girl, obedient daughter, she hadnt ventured far from home, never had a boyfriend, followed all her parents' wishes, obeyed their commands, respected their values. But now in one single night, she had betrayed their trust in her.

She didn't blame Angad….he wasn't brought up in the same way as her, he had different values, different ideas about love and relationships. She knew he loved her like crazy! She herself didn't think what they had done was sinful….but her parents would be devastated if they knew it! They had trusted her and Angad to go on this trip alone but they had broken that trust!

Angad pulled her closer into his comforting arms, she didn't resist, she rested her forehead on his chest and cried into his shirt!  
Angad felt really guilty now: Im sorry, Kripa…sara kasoor mera hai…I should have stopped! Mainey hi Uncle-Aunty ka vishwaas toda hai"  
Kripa raised her tearful face: Nahin, Angad! Dosh mera hai….mujhey tumharey paas nahin jaana chaihye tha….main bhavnaon mein beh gayi thi! Mujhey hosh nahin tha!

Angad laughed softly: Ab hum dono phir se Lucknow ke nawab ban gaye….dono kasoor apney-apney sar le rahey hain…This is absurd!….Chalo Kripa ab rona band karo…aansoo pochh lo.  
He raised her lovely face in his palm and wiped her tears.

I promise kisiko bhi iskey baarey mein pata nahin chalega….this will be OUR little secret! Sirf tum aur main….his voice deepened a bit while saying that…..tumharey parents ko iss raat ke baarey mein kabhie pata nahin chalega…yeh mera vaada hai"

Tum phir se jhooth bologey? Kripa asked him with an accusing look!

Aur koi chaara hai hamarey paas? Jhooth toh bolna hi padega…aur tumhey bhi iss jhooth ka saath dena padega…humein yeh kehna hoga ke hum Yuksom pahunch gaye the…wahan tum raastey mein phisal gayi aur tumharey peir mein moch aa gayi , lekin raat humney Yuksom ke hotel mein hi guzari! You shared a room with Dana and I shared a room with the guys, okay? Is that crystal clear?

Kripa nodded, ashamed that she would have to lie through her teeth to hide their night at the village but she had no other option. She hated lying to her parents but now she would have to! Pyaar mein kya itna jhooth bolna padta hai? She wondered.

Namgyal called outside the door: SaabJee, breakfast is ready! Can I serve it in Office Room?  
Angad opened the door : Thank you, Mr. Namgyal…haan aap please wahan serve kar deejiye, hum abhi jaa rahey hain.

He went to Kripa and gently picked her up in his arms….she trembled slightly at his touch and hid her face in his chest. He carried her to the Office room and deposited her on a chair with her feet up on the stool.

He handed her a cup of tea and two toasts and told her to eat. Kripa smiled at him lovingly….he was taking such good care of her….in EVERY WAY….she blushed remembering his tender initiation of her! He will be a wonderful husband, she thought positively about their future now instead of worrying about what had happened.  
She sipped the hot spicy tea….Angad, tum chai nahin logey?

Tum nashta karo, Main abhi fresh hokar aata hoon….

Angad went to the bathroom to freshen up. He stripped off his clothes and poured ice-cold water on his body….he drew in a sharp breath as the scratch-marks from her nails stung sharply! He went to the bathroom mirror and looked at her scratches on his shoulders and upper back.  
He smiled indulgently: His little tigress certainly had sharp claws! Next time he will be more careful with her. His blood heated up at the thought of next time!  
Angad, you Animal!….abhi tumharey khoon ki garmi gayi nahin….abhi-abhi Kripa aaj subah ke baarey mein ro rahi thi aur tum phir se usey azmaana chahtey ho….he rebuked himself.

Khair, shadi ke baad sab kasar poora kar loonga….he thought heatedly….he wouldn't let her rest for an hour after they were married! He grinned to himself, losing himself in dreams of their wedding and honeymoon. GOD! How he loved his sweet little Kripa! He wanted her more than Life itself!

Just as they were finishing breakfast, the kandi carriers arrived from Pelling. It wasn't a stretcher exactly, rather a seat with two long bamboo poles on each side carried on shoulders of coolies. It was called a Kandi as its carried on the kandha of the mountain coolies.

Angad and Kripa thanked Namgyal sincerely for all his care and hospitality. Angad gave a large tip to Namgyal who was very pleased! He asked Sir and Madam to come back to the Rest-House for their Honeymoon after their wedding. Angad looked at Kripa wickedly and winked: Idea bura nahin hai, kyun. tumhara kya khayal hai?  
Kripa blushed and frowned at him: yeh Dushtu kabhie nahin sudhrega, besharam!…she muttered under her breath.

The coolies took their rucksacks and tied it to the wooden chair, then Angad carefully lifted Kripa on to the Kandi and they set out on the downhill journey to the Lake, on the way back to Pelling!

Angad walked alongside the Kandi, sending longing looks at Kripa from time to time. She looked like his bride in her doli, sitting on the Kandi so demurely with her wavy, slightly wet hair open around her beautiful face!  
One of the coolies carried a small transistor in his belt which was blaring out old Hindi movie songs.  
One of the songs made Angad smirk and look at Kripa suggestively, he even started humming the song alongwith the radio:

. (Rafi)

blog/post...

Aaj mausam bada beimaan hai  
Bada beimaan hai aaj mausam  
Aane wala koi toofan hai  
Koi toofan hai aaj mausam

Kya hua hai, hua kuch nahin hai  
Baat kya hai pata kuch nahin hai  
Mujhse koi khata ho gai to  
Is mein meri Khata kuch nahin hai  
Khoobsurat hai tu rut javaan hai  
Aaj mausam bada O aaj mausam...

Kali-kali ghata dar rahii hai  
Thandi aahein hawa bhar rahi hai  
Sabko kyaa-kyaa gumaan ho rahe hain  
Har kali ham pe shak kar rahi hai  
Phoolon ka dil bhi kuch badguman hai  
Aaj mausam O aaj mausam...

Ai mere yaar ai husn vaale  
Dil kiya maine tere havale  
Teri marzi pe ab baat thahari  
Jeene de chaahe tu maar daale  
Tere haathon mein ab meri jaan hai  
Aaj mausam bada O aaj mausam..

Angad threw romantic looks at Kripa as he sang the song and she blushed and frowned and shook her head at him, afriad of what the coolies might think of them!  
She couldn't help smiling at his wicked looks and singing. The coolies were pretty impressed with SaabJee's singing. They requested him to sing more songs.  
Angad flirted openly with Kripa: Theek hai main gaaoonga, agar Madam haan kahein toh" Kripa said Haan of course…

Angad regaled and entertained the whole rescue party with songs and Kripa listened with delight, all her doubts and fears about their intimacy washed away in a flood of warmth and tenderness as she gazed lovingly at her Prince Charming!

Back at the Lake, a Jeep was waiting to take them back to Pelling. They had the whole Jeep to themselves as their trekking party still hadnt descended from Yuksom. Besides, Kripa needed more space in the Jeep because of her injured ankle. Angad got up on the long backseat of the Jeep and the coolies carefully handed over Kripa to him. He put her feet up on the seat and cradled her head on his shoulder.  
As their Jeep proceeded to Pelling on winding roadways amidst mountain scenery, she snuggled into his broad chest….he caressed her open hair with his fingers and softly sang this song for her ears only:

sambhala hain maine bahut apane dil ko, zubaan par tera phir bhi naam aa rahaa hai  
jahaa raaz ko chhupaayaa naa jaaye, mohabbat mein aisa makaam aa rahaa hai

banayaa hain maine tujhe apna saathi, raahe kis tarah phir mere hosh baakee  
nazar youn bahekne laagi hain ke jaise, mere saamne koi jaam aa rahaa hai

yeh zulfon ke baadal ghanehre, ghanere, mere baazoun par jho tunhe bikhere  
main samjha ke jaise meri dharkano ko, teree dharkhano ka payaam aa rahaa hai

/watch?v=BK28xNVgnYY&mode=related& search=

Kripa closed her eyes and listened dreamily to her Hero sing this romantic ditty for her…..she was overwhelmed by his love for her. He had saved her life, he had cared for her, looked after her and then he had made her his forever in the most intimate way! Ab Angad hi mere liye sab kuchh hai….main uski ho chuki hoon! Ab mere dil mein koi darr nahin rehna chahiye! Hum sada ke liye ek doosrey ke ban gaye hain! Hey Bhagwaan, humarey pyaar ko isi tarah banaye rakhna…..humarey beech mein ab koi dooriyan kabhie nahin aaye! She silently prayed to God with her head on Angad's shoulder!

. (Aan Milo Sajna-Lata)

Tere kaaran mere saajan  
tere kaaran mere saajan

Tere Kaaran, Tere Kaaran  
Tere Kaaran Mere Saajan  
Jaag Ke Phir So Gayii  
Sapanon Mein Kho Gayii  
Aag Lage Saarii Duniyaa Ko  
Main Terii Ho Gayii Re Baalama  
Tere Kaaran, Tere Kaaran ...

Priitam Kitanaa Hii Bulaaye  
Na Jaanuu Laaj Ne Rokaa  
Par Aadhii Raat Mein Uthake  
Uthake Milate Hii Maukaa  
Ye Gayii Vo Gayii  
Sapanon Mein Kho Gayii  
Aag Lage Saarii Duniyaa Ko ...

Nikalii Ye Soch Ke Ghar Se  
Saiyaan Se Mil Aaoongi  
Pal Do Pal Thahar Ke Jaldii  
Main Vaapas Aa Jaaoongi  
Piyaa Milan Ko Gayii  
To Sapanon Mein Kho Gayii  
Aag Lage Saarii Duniyaa Ko ...

Rang Laayaa Chorii Chorii  
Ye Milanaa Teraa Meraa  
Raaton Kaa Pataa Chalaa Na  
Baaton Mein Huaa Saveraa  
Haay! Neend Merii To Gayii  
Sapanon Mein Kho Gayii  
Aag Lage Saarii Duniyaa Ko ...  
Main teri ho gayi ...

- -

**PART 38**

Angad called his dad and told him about Kripa's injury.  
Dilip was shocked: WHATT! Yeh kab hua? Kaisey hua?

DAD! Calm down! Kripa theek hai….she just sprained her ankle…Yeh kal shaam ko Yuksom mein hua tha…I will give you the details when we return. Filhaal aap yeh baat Uncle-Aunty ko bataa deejiye and please tell them not to worry. Shes Okay, REALLY! Its just a sprain! And Dad, please find out where is the nearest Hospital … …ask the Resort Manager! Kripa ke peir ki X-Ray karni padegi….hum aur aadhey ghantey mein Pelling pahunch rahey hain.

Dilip: Okay, Beta! I will ask Mr. Shah…you take care of Kripa. We will wait for you.

Dilip told Gayatri and Shurjo about Kripa's sprained leg…they were shocked and worried! Why hadnt Angad informed them last night or this morning?

When the Jeep reached the Resort, they all rushed out. Gayatri cried out anxiously: Kya hua meri beti ko?

Angad jumped out of the jeep: Wo theek hai, Aunty! Don't worry, mamooli si chot hai…First Aid bhi kar diya humney. Dad, what did Mr. Shah say?

Beta, yahan Pelling mein toh koi bada hospital nahin hai….humein Gangtok jaana padega….yahan se do ghantey ka raasta hai. Hum sab chal rahey hain tumharey saath!

Their whole group was ready to go to Gangtok with Angad and Kripa.  
The mothers had made tea and sandwiches for the two of them. They set out for Gangtok, Shurjo and Gayatri with Angad and Kripa in the jeep and the rest in a mini-van.

Gayatri climbed into the Jeep and fussed over her daughter. Kripa's face was slightly flushed as she answered her mother's anxious queries about her injury: Kripa, kya hua tujhey? Yeh sab kasiey hua?

Kripa replied with the story that she and Angad had prepared ahead: How they had reached Yuksom, then they went out shopping, she twisted her foot on a big stone near the marketplace and fell down, spraining her ankle and with cuts on her hands. She couldn't tell her parents about how she had fallen off the mountain and Angad had rescued her…if she told them they would never allow her to go anywhere again!

Shurjo asked Angad: Beta, tumney humein bataya kyun nahin? Kal raat ko hi phone karna chahiye tha…

Angad smiled : Uncle, main nahin chahta tha aap log worry karein…waisey hamarey saathi ek trained nurse thi…Swedish lady, she checked Kripa's ankle right away …usney dawaaii bhi dee …and we did cold compress on the foot. Shes fine REALLY…chinta ki koi baat nahin hai…ab sirf Hospital mein X-Ray karva lein toh poori tasalli mil jayegi!

Shurjo was rather offended at Angad's high-handed decision-making…he sternly said: Angad, humein naa batakey tumney theek nahin kiya…har Maa Baap ka haq banta hai ke wo santaan ke bhaley burey ke baarey mein jaan sakey, khabar rakh sakey…agar chot aur bhi serious nikli toh?

Angad was rather annoyed: Uncle, main tha na wahan…Kripa akeli toh nahin thi…I can take care of her…she was my responsibility. Aur phir kal raat ko toh hum Pelling laut bhi nahin saktey the…we did the best that we could!

Gayatri saw that the two men were getting a little argumentative, she quickly intervened: Haan Beta, tumney jo theek samjha wohi kiya….humein tumpar poora bharosa hai.

Angad and Kripa suddenly looked at each other, their faces flushed with guilty color, then they looked away.

Guilt seared through Kripa's heart at her mother's words. She and Angad had betrayed this pure trust of her parents! She hoped and prayed to all the Gods that they would never find out the truth!

They reached Gangtok STNM Hospital and admitted Kripa in Outpatient …she got an X-Ray and thorough check-up of her left foot. She tried to answer the doctor's questions about her fall as truthfully as possible without revealing the actual truth! Thankfully the hospital gown was high-necked so the doctor didn't see the love-bites and marks on the tender skin of her shoulders and upper chest. She was still sore and aching from the morning but she hid it well under cover of her ankle pain. The doctor diagnosed her ankle injury as a Second degree ankle sprain:  
Some more severe tearing of the ligaments  
* Moderate instability of the joint  
* Moderate to severe pain - weightbearing is very painful  
* Swelling and stiffness  
He prescribed anti-inflammation drugs for her and told her to do the following: to Place a plastic bag with ice on the ankle for 15-20 minutes, 3-5 times a day for the first 24-72 hours.  
Compression - Wrap an elastic bandage from the toes to mid calf, using even pressure. Wear this until swelling decreases. Loosen the wrap if your toes start to turn blue or feel cold.  
Elevate - Make sure to elevate the ankle above heart level.  
Basically he prescribed the same things for her as Dana had done!

Kripa was advised to rest her foot for next 10 days!

Kripa was discharged from the hospital after her foot being bandaged tightly. All of them went to the Dragon's Den Resturant for Chinese lunch and then Naina and Shibani went for some last minute shopping, Dilip and Debu went to confirm their return air-tickets for the next afternoon, while Angad, Shurjo and Gayatri looked after Kripa.

On their return to Pelling, they relaxed in the living-room of the cottage, chatting, watching TV and playing cards till dinner-time. Kripa sat on the couch with her bandaged foot elevated high on a stool and two pillows. She played Rummy with Angad and Chhutki. The two lovers exchanged longing looks from time to time while Harshini talked non-stop, asking them about Yuksom and their trekking trip. They answered her in monosyllables, remembering that morning. Kripa's face was tinged a delicate pink as she felt Angad's passionate gaze on her face and body. She trembled inside without even being touched by him…only by his eyes!

It was their last night in Pelling and they would have to leave early next morning for NJP/ Bagdogra Airport so they called it an early night after dinner. They were taking the 3 P.M. flight to reach Kolkata in time for Dadi's Laxmi Puja that night.  
Gayatri slept in Kripa's room so she would be able to take care of her. She applied ice-pack compress on Kripa's foot! Angad lingered near the door, dying to talk to Kripa alone. He was very frustrated…all day she had been surrounded by his and her concerned relatives….he hadnt had a moment alone with her.

Now that he had mde her his, he was even hungrier for her company. She was a storm in his blood, a constant craving! He wanted to hold her, cuddle her, kiss her, take care of her. But their families were in the way. Gayatri and Naina fussed over her, Shibani offered her unwelcome medical advice, Harshini chatted constantly about Hrithik and John and the 3 gentlemen constantly asked her how she was feeling. He gritted his teeth and wished he could whisk her away to the mountains again and have her all to himself…he didn't want to share her with anybody else!

Gayatri saw him hovering near the door…she took pity on him: Beta, andar aao, Tum zara Kripa se baat karo, main abhi uskey liye doodh lekar aayi"

Angad entered the room with a huge grin on his face, looking gratefully at Gayatri : Sasur thoda khadoos hain lekin saas bahut sweet hai" he thought.  
As soon as Gayatri left the room, he sat down on the bed next to Kripa and pinched her pink cheeks: Hello, doodh-peeti bachchi!

Shut up, Angad…she said glaring at him, mujhey doodh peena pasand nahin, phir bhi peena padta hai…kabhie kabhie badon ki baat bhi maanni padti hai…she glared at him again.

He understood what she was trying to say, but being completely thick-skinned he leaned close to her cheeks: Mainey poora din tumhey bahut miss kiya"

WHAT? She looked shocked….yeh kya keh rahey ho? adha din toh hum ek saath the…..then she blushed furiously, remembering the beginning of the day.

His warm breath touched her cheeks: Iss special din ki khatir mujhey ek goodnight kiss de do"

She pouted at him: Subah ko itney kiss liye, jaao ab aur kiss nahin milegi"  
He begged her: Please, Kripa, ek kiss, meetha sa goodnight kiss"  
She blushed and whispered : Maa aa jayegi, koi dekh lega"

He jumped to the door, peeped outside and came back to previous position, breathing near her lips: No, the coast is clear, ab jaldi jaldi kiss de do"

Kripa leaned forward and joined her lips to his in a sweet kiss….but he held her face at once and deepened the kiss. His hand wandered down her shoulder….she shoved his hand away: Angadd! Kya kar rahey ho? Yahan nahin….

Toh phir kahan? He whispered seductively against her ears. Come On, lets go back to the Rest-house!  
In your dreams…Ab tumhey shadi tak intezar karna padega, Mister….she boxed his ears angrily.

Angad rubbed his ears ruefully: Tumney apney honay waley pati ka kaan pakda?…jaantey ho yeh kitna bada jurm hai?"  
Achha toh vakeel Babu, batayiye iss jurm ki sazaa kya hai? She dimpled at him.  
Umr Quaid…Vakeel ki baahon mein….he kissed her ears and bit her ear lobe!

Ufff, Bandar ….she hit his shoulder hard….he laughed and kissed her neck softly.

Gayatri cleared her throat behind them….he sprang apart, looking guilty….chori pakdi gayi….but sasuma was really sporting, she just smiled and said: Goodnight Beta, jaao ab so jaao, kal jaldi uthna hai….

Goodnight Auntie! Goodnight, Kripa! I hope u feel better in the morning!  
He went to his lonely bed in the living-room! Gayatri smiled indulgently at her future son-in-law: Ab in dono ki shadi jaldi karni hogi…bilkul deewaney ho gaye hain" she thought to herself.

Gayatri gave the glass of milk to Kripa: Chalo, yeh pee lo"  
Maa mujhey doodh peena achha nahin lagta….main ab bachchi nahin hoon" Kripa whined.

Chup chap pee lo, Gayatri scolded her, issey tumhari chot jaldi theek ho jayegi"  
She didn't argue anymore, but held her nose and drank the slightly smelly milk from Mountain buffaloes.

Kripa hugged her pillow and went to sleep dreaming of her Bandar while Angad tossed and turned in his uncomfortable bed, thinking about his lovely bride!

***************************

Angad upgraded their tickets to business class so Kripa could put her feet up and recline on the comfortable seat. Kripa was mightily impressed with the luxuries of business class. She played with all the seat controls, watched TV, pointed out things to Angad who laughed indulgently at her…. then drowsy from her medication, she fell asleep on Angad's shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck, making him tremble inwardly. Naina and Gayatri watched them from across the aisle.

Naina said: Ab in dono ki shadi jaldi karva deni chahiye. Dono ek doosrey ke baghair nahin jee saktey"  
Haan, main bhi yahi soch rahi thi….Gayatri said thoughtfully, her subconscious mind had registered some subtle change in Kripa but she didn't exactly understand what it was!

Tumharey Guruji kab wapas aa rahey hain? Naina asked her.  
Guruji parson Kashi se laut rahey hain, unkey aatey hi hum shadi ka date pakka kar dengey"  
Shurjo looked a bit disturbed at the close way that Angad and Kripa were sitting but couldn't say anything for fear of offending Dilip or Naina.

After they reached home, Kripa was settled in her room with her foot propped up by pillows after ice-pack treatment.

In the evening, Kripa insisted on attending Dadi's Laxmi Puja: Please Maa, mujhey jaaney deejiye….maine aaj tak koi Laxmi Puja miss nahin kiya unkey ghar mein.

Kripa really wanted to go not only to be near Angad but she already felt like a bahu of that house and wanted to be present at the auspicious occasion of Laxmi Puja. After all Bahus and daughters are supposed to be Ghar ki Laxmi.

But her parents wouldn't let her go: Wahan bheed mein phir se chot lag jayegi…the over-protective mother opposed the decision. Wahan jayegi bhi kaisey? Iss tarah peir mein bandage lagakar"

Maa, Bhagwaan koi bandage nahin dekhtey, sirf bhakti dekhtey hain"

Lekin beti, tujhey wahan le jayega kaun? Theher main Angad ko bulati hoon"\  
She called Angad on the phone: Dekho beta, Kripa Puja mein jaaney ke liye zidd kar rahi hai…tum hi aakar usey samjhao"

Angad came over at once, looking like a handsome bridegroom in a cream-colored sherwani. He smiled wickedly at Kripa: Yeh main kya sun raha hoon, tum zidd kar rahi ho? Bad girl!

Kripa looked pleading at him: Please Angad, mujhey Dida ke Puja mein jaana hai"

Dadi ne khud tumhey manaa kiya hai wahan jaaney se….doctor ne kaha hai tumharey peir ko rest karna hoga and you want to run around in a Puja function? Tch tch tch…really bad, Kripaa! He teased her.

She pleaded him with her eyes: Pleeese le chalo!  
Theek hai….wahan sab padosion ke saamney tumhey baahon mein uthakar le jaaoonga….Im sure they will enjoy the sight….I sure will enjoy" he blackmailed her.

Kripa gave up….she didn't want to be carried around by Angad in front of neighbours….that would be too embarassing.

Sorry, sweetheart….he leaned and kissed her cheek, main raat ko tumharey liye prashad lekar aaoonga. Aaj toh tumhey rest karna padega"

Kripa sulked on the bed….after Angad left, she looked longingly outside her window from the bed…Khanna House was decorated with lights, she could hear people milling around, then she heard Puja sounds of the conch-shell being blown,the temple bell ringing. She didn't like it at all that she missed Dida's Puja for the first time!

She closed her eyes and said this prayer to herself:

Esho Maa Laxmi Bosho Maa Laxmi (Come, Maa Laxmi, sit, Maa Laxmi)  
Thako Maa Laxmi amar ghorey" (Stay Maa Laxmi in my house)

Hey Maa Laxmi, mere Angad aur uskey parivaar ko hamesha khush-haal rakhna, aur mere Maa-Baba ki sab pareshaniyan door kar dena"

- -

**PART 39**

Angad came so late with the Prashad that Kripa was already asleep, tired from the journey and her medication. 

**The next morning, Dadi, Angad and Naina came to visit Kripa in her sick-bed. Dadi sat on her bed and fussed over her: Kya hua meri poti ko? Ab jaldi se theek ho jaa, beti….teri sagai karni hai Angad ke saath.**

Kripa looked shyly at Angad who was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her with yearning in his eyes. Her heart skipped several beats….he was looking very suave and handsome in a dark business suit with white shirt and dark tie. He was on his way to the Law Offices of Khanna Associates….. he was starting work officially from that day!

He returned her admiring look with a passionate eye-lock.

Kripa blushed slightly and turned to Dadi: Dida, kal aapki Puja kaisi rahi? Kitney log aaye the?

**Dida petted her cheeks: Puja toh bahut achhi hui, lekin tere gaaney ke bina adhoora sa tha….sab tere baarey mein poochh rahey the"**

Kya karoon, Dida, inhoney mujhey jaaney hi nahin diya" Kripa pouted and complained, looking accusingly at Angad and her mother.

Dadi rebuked Kripa: Nahin Beti, unhoney theek hi kaha….tumhara jaldi theek hona zyada zaroori hai….tum theek ho jaaogi toh apney ghar phir se aa sakogi aur baahar bhi jaa sakogi"

Kripa smiled : Haan Dadi, main jaanti hoon…..lekin yahan akeley mein bahut bore ho rahi hoon, koi bhi toh nahin baatein karney ke liye" she looked at Angad with yearning in her eyes. He grinned and winked at her…he would gladly stay back with her on that bed and talk with her all day….among other things, he thought wickedly.

Dadi told Kripa: Main dopahar mein Chhutki ko bhej doongi….tujhey company mil jayegi…aur Angad kaam se lautkar tujhsey milney aayega.

She asked Kripa about her accident, who repeated the story again. Naina gave Kripa some gifts that she had bought for her from Gangtok: a Tibetan necklace and a magenta cardigan. Kripa thanked her and tried on the necklace….it was beautiful with lapis lazuli and turquoise in it. Kripa was thrilled…Naina had good choice in jewelry!

Meanwhile Angad was fidgeting impatiently…he was getting late for work. He wanted to kiss Kripa before leaving but couldn't do so in front of the elders. Dadi noticed his impatience and quickly spoke out: Gayatri Beti, Naina bata rahi thi tumney dher saari shopping kee Pelling aur Gangtok mein. Zara mujhey bhi toh dikhao Kripa ki shadi ke liye tumney kaun se garam kapdey khareedey?

Gayatri was pleased to show her purchases: Haan Mashima, chaliye, wahan sab kuchh bahut sastey mein miley the…Gayatri took them to her room.

Angad went to Kripa's bed at once and sat down beside her. They looked deeply into each other's eyes with passion and yearning.

Angad slowly caressed her arm below her Kaftaan sleeve: Aaj main Dad ka Firm join kar raha hoon, Officially! Wish me luck, Kripa!

Kripa knew what he wanted, she leaned forward and planted a sweet, loving kiss on his manly lips: Tum aaj bahut smart lag rahey ho….she smiled admiringly at him.  
He adjusted his tie proudly: Haan, jaanta hoon….

Show off!.she giggled at him. He suddenly cupped her face in his large palms and kissed her hard, making her breathless. He whispered against her lips: Kal shaam mainey tumhey bahut miss kiya…

She whispered back: Mainey bhi…

He looked deep into her beautiful eyes: Tum theek toh ho na? Are you okay? 

**She knew what he was asking, her eyes looked down, her lips trembled, she whispered: Haan main theek hoon ab!**

He looked at her bandaged foot: Ab peir ka dard kaisa hai?  
Thoda kam hai, she smiled encouragingly.

Aaj shaam ko main aaoonga tumsey milney….he kissed her again. 

**She kissed him back: Best of Luck! Then she giggled: Aur wo English mein kya kehtey hain? Break a LEG… Both of them looked at Kripa's ankle and laughed.**

Bye, sweetheart! With a last kiss and lingering look at his lovely future bride, Angad went off to work.

Meanwhile Dadi, Naina and Gayatri were discussing fixing the wedding date. 

**Gayatri, tumharey Kul-Guru kal aa rahey hain na? Kal Shanivaar hai, parson Ravivar ko Gurujee ko tumharey yahan bula lena, hum bhi apney Panditjee ko lekar aayengey. Dilip, Angad sabki us din chhutti hai, wo bhi maujood reh sakengey. Shadi ki tareekh pakki kar lengey!  
Naina and gayatri agreed with Dadi's plans!**

***********************************

Angad was busy at work all morning with pending cases, Shabbir suddenly called him up before lunch-time: Yaar Angad, Kaisa hai tu? Chal, Lunch per chaltey hain….tujhsey kuchh zaroori baat karni hai….legal advice chahiye"

Sure, no problem! Ill meet you at Mainland China…..Angad agreed!

Angad was a little late….Shabbir had already ordered Beer and starters for them.  
As soon as Angad sat down, Shabbir asked him with a wicked grin: Toh bataa, Kripa ke saath tera Honeymoon kaisa raha?

Taken completely unawares, Angad turned a beetroot red, avoiding Shabbir's querying eyes. Shabbir was too sharp, he noticed at once…..his jaw dropped, his eyes rounded, he spluttered in incredulity: NO WAY! GET OUTTA HERE! DON'T TELL ME you and Kripa…..iska matlab hai tuney aur Kripa ne?…. DAM**! I don't believe this!

Angad fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, looking everywhere but at his friend! 

**Shabbir continued: Mujhey toh vishwaas hi nahin ho raha….Kripa jaisi ladki tere saath itni aagey badh jayegi…**

At once, Angad jumped to her defense: NO! DON'T SAY THAT! Ismein uskaa koi kasoor nahin hai…wo toh bahut masoom hai., main hi apney aap per kaboo nahin rakh sakaa…apna hosh kho baitha…Angad realized suddenly that he had admitted to his and Kripa's liaison.  
He looked seriously at Shabbir: Dekh Yaar! This is my and Kripa's secret…you have to swear you wont tell anyone else. As it is, shes very upset and afraid that her parents will find out somehow! But how in Hell did YOU guess? 

**He looked amazed at Shabbir who laughed heartily: Come ON Yaar! ! Hum dono chaddi-dost hain …. I can guess everything about you from ur face! I knew it when you were falling in love with Kripa and now I guessed this from ur expressions too! **

**Waisey ek baat bataa, HOW WAS she? Shabbir asked with a wicked wink!**

Angad's face turned a mottled red in embarassed anger: SHUT UP! Don't talk about her like that! Wo meri honaywali patni hai aur teri Bhabhi…Ab chhod yeh sab…main ab iss barey mein baat nahin karna chahta" he sipped his beer to cool down his ire!

** At the same time, his pulse started throbbing, remembering her sweet innocence, her softness, her beauty, her passion! He took long gulps of the Beer, staring moodily down into the amber liquid!**

Shabbir's eyes twinkled mischievously: I guess this happened on the trekking trip, right? Jab buzurg log tere saath nahin the?

Again Angad grudgingly admired Shabbir's deductive skills….he told Shabbir in short form all that had happened in the trekking trip….Kripa's narrow escape from death, her ankle injury, their subsequent night spent at the Village Rest-house, then he stopped letting Shabbir guess the rest.

Hmmm, This is serious, Shabbir looked somber: Kripa's family is quite old-fashioned! Dekh, kahin Kripa ke dad tujhey goli se na udaa de….he laughed, then he turned serious: Ab Kripa ka sprain kaisa hai? Do u want me to take a look at it tomorrow?

SURE! Angad's face brightened up a little. If u can swing by and take a look at it tomorrow evening to see how she is healing? Thanks, Yaar! 

**No problem, Shabbir smiled, waisey u guys can count on me if there are any complications from this….I'll always be there for you two!**

Complications? Main samjha nahin….Angad looked confused. 

**Shabbir smiled suggestively: You know…complications! Were you guys careful? He winked at Angad.**

Angad's face paled: SH*TT! He hadnt yet thought about that possibility. HELL! NO! yeh ho nahin sakta! GOD! what have I done? If she gets pregnant? Sabko pata chal jayega….he panicked. Agley mahiney hi shadi ka date fix karna padega…November mein.

Shabbir watched the panic on Angad's face and patted his hand reassuringly: Don't worry! Main hoon na? Main tujhey achhey se doctor ka pata bataa doonga….agar abortion karvana padey toh….

Angad's mind revolted and repulsed at the thought of aborting his and Kripa'schild: KABHIE NAHIN! He declared firmly: Abortion kabhie nahin hogi….jo bhi hoga dekha jayega! Whatever happens, we will accept it!

**Sorry Yaar! Tu ek kaam kar, jaldi se ussey shadi kar le…phir iski naubat hi nahin aayegi! Shabbir was apologetic!**

Haan wahi karney jaa raha hoon, ASAP! Next month we will get married….Angad's mind was made up…he grinned with determination!

Khair hamari baat chhod, tu apni bataa….kya legal problem bataa raha tha? Kisi patient ko maar dala kya tuney? Angad retaliated in teasing Shabbir! 

**Shabbir told him about a patient who was threatening to sue him about a disputed bill and they started talking legalese!**

But at the back of his mind was the nagging anxiety: What if she is pregnant? How will they hide the truth then? He couldn't even share his worries with Kripa…she would freak out….unless she was already worrying about it! Somehow he didn't think so…then she would be even more upset and nervous! She was too innocent, probably the thought hadnt even entered her head yet!

Angad was extra-romantic that night when he came to visit Kripa after work…he kept on dreaming and thinking about their possibly unborn child! He glanced very closely at Kripa's face and body, trying to detect any early signs. Fortunately there were none….

On Saturday, Angad brought Shabbir over to Kripa's house and introduced him to her parents. Shabbir opened Kripa's crepe bandage and inspected her ankle. It was healing nicely, the swelling had gone down. Shabbir reduced the dose of anti-inflammation drugs. He asked her about her trip…he looked curiously at Kripa, trying to gauge her emotional status …but she chatted normally and happily with him, oblivious to his knowledge of whole truth!

Gayatri was very impressed with Angad: Kitna pyaar karta hai hamari Kripa se!….apney Doctor dost ko saath lekar aa gaya check-up karaney! 

**Gayatri insisted that both Shabbir and Angad should have dinner there. They both agreed after some persuasion! Angad carried Kripa downstairs in his arms to have dinner with all of them!**

Sunday early morning, the Kul-Guru of Bose family arrived at their house. Gayatri washed his feet with holy water and welcomed him. Guru Maheshananda was a silver-haired, serene-looking man who spent six months of the year in the Himalayas and Kashi and the remaining six in his ashram at Naihati near Kolkata.  
Shurjo's father had taken deeksha from his Guru and now all of the Boses were his disciples!

The Khanna clan arrived with their PanditJee. They sat around the living-room table after exchanging greetings and tea and snacks were served by Gayatri.  
Gurujee studied Kripa's birth-chart seriously with a somber face. Finally he declared: Yeh shadi agley ek saal mein NAHIN ho sakti!

- - 

**PART 40**

Maheshanand Maharaj studied Kripa's Janam-Patri solemnly for some time and then announced in a somber tone: Yeh shaadi ek saal tak nahin ho sakti! Ladki ki rashi mein Shani ka prabhaav (influence) hai aur Rahu-Ketu bhi grahan lagaye baithey hain. Yeh varsh kanya ke liye haanikarak hai, iss samay shadi karney se ladka ya ladki dono ko khatraa ho sakta hai"

There was a stunned silence in the room as Gurujee's words sank in! Angad's face turned a deep red with anger and he burst out: WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS? YEH KYA BAKWAAS HAI? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHADI ISSI SAAL HOGI AUR AGLEY MAHINEY HI HOGI"

Dadi tried to placate him: Beta, Guruji ki baat sun toh le ke kya keh rahey hain"  
Dilip scolded him: ANGADD! Control yourself!

Gayatri tried to reason with him: Angad Beta, shadi-byaah koi bachchon ka khel nahin, bahut soch-samajhkar, shubh mahurat dekhkar kiya jaata hai…yehi hamari reeti-rivaaz hai"

Naina asked Gurujee: Kya sachmuch Kripa ki kundali kharab hai? Now she was worried about her own son's welfare.

Gurujee smiled faintly at her: Nahin …Kripa toh bahut sulakshana kanya hai….wo Meen rashi ki hai, karkat lagna hai…. lekin iss waqt uskey rashi ke barahway kaksh (12th room) mein Shani ka nivaas hai….isliye uskey jeevan mein koi bhi shubh karya nahin ho sakta. Ek saal baad Shani ka grahan kat jayega…..aur tabhi Vivaah sambhav hoga!

Agar aapko aitraaz na ho toh hamarey Panditjee bhi ekbaar Kripa ki kundali dekh lengey, Dadi requested.

Haan haan zaroor! Ismein aitraaz kya ho sakti hai….Shurjo agreed.  
Avashya dekhiye, Gurujee passed on Kripa's birth-chart to Narayan Shastri, the Kul-Purohit of Khanna clan.

He studied it and concurred with Gurujee: Haan Matajee, Maharaj ne sab kuchh sahi bataya ….Kripa ke rashi mein Shani baitha hua hai….iss saal uski shadi nahin ho sakti"

Angad couldn't keep his temper in check:  
This is all NONSENSE…..SUPERSTITIOUS MUMBO-JUMBO! I DON'T BELIEVE IN ALL THIS! Hamari shadi issi saal hogi….Panditjee, aap agley mahiney ka koi date nikaliye.

Panditjee smiled patiently at Angad: Dekho, beta, Maharaj jee aur Main dono is baat se sehmat hain ke iss saal shadi nahin ho sakti, tum samajhney ki koshish karo….ismein tum dono kee bhalai hai….kya tum chahogey ke Kripa per koi vipatti aa padey?

Angad declared arrogantly: Kripa ka bhala-bura main khoob samajhta hoon…..main uska dhyaan rakhunga…KUCHH NAHIN HOGA USEY…..aur aapko bhi bekaar mein logon ke mann mein darr paida nahin karna chahiye….jo baat hui nahin uskey baarey mein sabki chinta badha rahey hain. Main yeh sab Shani-Vani nahin maanta…insaan apni galtiyan khud karta hai….kissi Shani ki vajeh se nahin. Haadsa har insaan ki zindagi mein ho sakta hai…haadsey ke darr se kya hum jeena chhod dein? Har haadsa kya Shani ki vajeh se hoti hai?

Shurjo interrupted: Kyun Beta? Abhi-abhi toh Kripa ke peir mein moch aa gayi aur wo bed-rest mein hai….ismein Shani ka prabhav bhi toh ho sakta hai…main apni eklauti beti ki zindagi ko dao per nahin laga sakta. Aur hum shadi cancel thodey hi na kar rahey hain? Buss ek saal ke liye postpone kar rahey hain..

Angad felt a buzzing in his ears with worry/anxiety/anger….how could he tell them why he wanted this wedding to happen ASAP? If Kripa is pregnant now and they didn't get married soon, both the families would come to know of their interlude in the Hills. He didn't want to put Kripa in such a painful, humiliating situation. He had to protect her at all costs.

He replied to Shurjo in rather a sarcastic tone: Uncle, Kripa ka accident uski carelessness ki vajeh se hua tha….she wasn't looking where she was stepping….ismein aap log Shani ko kyun involve kar rahey hain? Aap Kripa ke baarey mein itni chinta mat keejiye….shadi ke baad main uska poora dhyan rakhunga…usey kuchh bhi nahin honay doonga…

Shurjo smiled mockingly: Beta, Kripa ab bhi hamari beti hai…uska bhala bura sochna hamara kartavya hai, uskey jeevan ke baarey mein faisla karna hamara adhikaar hai…agar Gurujee keh rahey hain ke shadi iss saal nahin ho sakti, issey Kripa ko haani ho sakti hai…toh phir shadi abhi nahin hogi…

Angad looked angrily at Shurjo : Isska matlab Kripa ki zindagi ka itna bada decision sirf aap sab milkar lengey, ussey ek baar poochhengey bhi nahin?  
Shurjo : Kripa kabhie bhi hamari marzi ke khilaaf koi kaam nahin karegi….phir bhi agar tum chahtey ho toh jaao ussey poochh lo…wo upar apney kamrey mein hai"  
Kripa hadnt come down as it was considered improper for a girl to be present when her marriage date was being fixed. Angad didn't need any cajoling to go upstairs..he took the steps two at a time and barged into Kripa's room where she was sitting on the bed in a dark blue Kaftaan.

Kripa….he said in a commanding tone…tum abhi mere saath neechey chalo….  
Lekin Angad….she protested, mainey achhey kapdey nahin pehney…I am not properly dressed.

Theek hai….yeh lo….he went to her steel almirah, opened it, took out a magenta salwar set and tossed it to her….yeh pehen lo, main baahar tumhara intezaar kar raha hoon"

Lekin hua kya? Gurujee ne kya kaha?  
Gurujee hamari shadi cancel kar rahey hain….tum khud chalo aur un logon se baat karo….I HAVE HAD IT!  
KYAA? Kripa was shocked….Hamari shadi cancel? Iska matlab? Yeh kaisey ho sakta hai?

Angad told her in short about Shani and Rahu-Ketu in her rashi and scoffed at the superstitions: Sach mein tumharey Maa-Baba bahut superstitious aur old-fashioned hain…na wo iss Gurujee ko involve kartey aur na hamari shadi postpone hoti.

Ab kya hoga, Angad? Kripa asked worriedly.  
Kya hoga? Tumhey neechey jaakar apni raye batani hogi….Kripa, yeh waqt chup rehney ki nahin hai….YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP. Yeh hamari zindagi ka sawaal hai…wo log hamari future ko lekar aisey khel nahin saktey. Chalo ab tum change kar lo…

He waited outside the door while Kripa changed into the salwar. Then he lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her down the stairs. As soon as they were downstairs, Kripa requested him to put her down: Please Angad, main Gurujee ke saamney iss tarah nahin jaa sakti…tum mujhey utaar do"

Angad looked at her in exasperation and put her down: Kam se kam mera haath toh pakdo…yah usmein bhi sharam aati hai?  
She smiled placatingly at him and took his arm, leaning on it as she limped to the living-room.  
She whispered to Angad: Mujhey Gurujee ke paas le chalo….he led her by the hand to Gurujee who was smiling at her. She bent down and touched his feet. He blessed her: Jeeti raho, Beti! Ayushmati bhav (long may u live) …sada saubhagyavati bano"

Then she limped to Panditjee and touched his feet….he also blessed her. Then she went and sat down beside her mother.  
Dadi told her: Haan toh Kripa beti, Gurujee ne bataya hai ke tumharey rashi mein ab shadi ka yog nahin hai…isliye shadi agley saal hi ho sakti hai…abhi nahin.  
Kripa kept quiet with her head bent…she couldn't say anything in fear of offending Gurujee or her parents. Angad looked at her in frustrated anger.

Gurujee asked her gently: Batao beti, jhijhaktey kyun ho?  
Jee, aap sab jo uchit samjhey, wahi mere liye theek hai"  
Angad burst out: Come on Kripa….don't tell me you believe in this superstitious nonsense….tum sirf sabko khush karney ke liye yeh keh rahi ho…tum bata kyun nahin deti ke TUM kya chahti ho?

Gurujee looked thoughtfully at Angad, then at Kripa's red face: Beta…tum shadi ke liye itna utaavley (anxious) kyun ho rahey ho? Vivaah avashya hogi….Bhagwaan tum dono ki Jodi ko hamesha banaye rakhengey….lekin tum dono ki suraksha ke liye Vivaah agley saal hi hogi.

Gurujee's sixth-sense told him that there was a lot of tension in the minds of the young couple….he wondered silently why Angad was so eager to advance the wedding date. Kahin yeh dono…? He shook his head…Kripa bahut susheel ladki hai…wo aisa kuchh nahin karegi.

Angad turned in exasperation to Dadi: Theek hai, agar yahi decision hai aap sabki toh hum isey maan letey hain….lekin kam se kam sagai toh kar saktey hain na? Sagai mein kya problem hai?

Naina turned to Panditjee: Kya iss saal sagai karna sambhav hai?  
Panditjee looked at Maharaj who was his senior: Aap kya kehtey hain?  
Gurujee looked thoughtful: Waisey Shani-Kaal mein koi bhi shubh kaam nahin karna chahiye , lekin (he looked at a crestfallen Kripa and angry Angad) ….lekin Paka-dekha (roka) aur sagai karney mein koi apatti nahin ho sakti.

He turned to Surjo: Beta, kya pichhley ek saal mein tumharey parivaar mein koi mrityu ya durghatna hui hai?

Shurjo remembered: Haan, abhi Baisakh mahiney mein (April) mere chacherey bhai (Kartik's father) ki maut ho gayi"

Phir toh vaisey bhi shadi nahin ho sakti agley baisakh ke pehley….parivaar mein jab ksiski mrityu hoti hai toh ek saal tak koi shadi byaah nahin ho sakti.

Gurujee looked at Kripa's chart and did some calculations in his calendar: Kripa ki rashi se Shani prasthaan karegi agley Jaishthya mein (May-June)…isliye uski shadi agley saal Jaishthya ke baad hi ho sakti hai….tithi ke hisaab se agley saal Ashadh ya shravan mein tareekh pakki karni padegi"

Aur sagai ki tareekh? Dadi asked anxiously.  
Wo Shastrijee theek karengey….Gurujee said.  
Panditjee looked at his calendar: Roka aur sagai agley mahiney ki dus aur pandrah tareekh ko ho sakti hai….dono shubh din hain aur mahurat bhi sabsey achhi hai….Lekin….iss sabkey pehley ek vipatti-nivaran Puja karna padega …yajna karna padega…

Angad scoffed at them mockingly, he thought to himself: Yeh sab Guru and Pandit …only thing they want is money…yeh sab Shani Vani ki baat kehkar logon ko daratey hain aur phir unsey Yajna karvatey hain…sab paisa kheechney ka dhanda hai, aur kuchh nahin. Thank God, my parents arent so old-fashioned. Agar unki marzi chalti toh abhi meri baat mankar agley mahiney hi shadi karva detey. Lekin ye Kripa ke parents toh….he mentally cursed Kripa's parents and Gurujee for throwing a spanner in the works and thwarting his desire to get married to Kripa next month.

So it was decided that Shurjo and Gayatri would do a Yajna for Kripa on November 8, then roka/paka dekha will be on 10th in both the houses and sagai on the 15th in Khanna house. And wedding-date was fixed for June 30th next year.  
The Khannas and Boses were very satisfied with the dates and looked forward to arranging for Yajna and sagai/roka etc. Gayatri said: Achha hi hua…..ab mujhey shadi ki shopping ke liye ek saal milegi.

Naina laughed in agreement: Haan, tumney theek kaha, ab hum apni sab murad dheerey dheerey poora karengey…koi jaldi nahin hogi.  
Dadi looked thoughtfully at Angad's angry, frustrated face. She knew he was very impatient and couldn't wait to make Kripa his bride. She would have to talk to him about this.

Angad was very worried…he hadnt shared his fear with Kripa yet…he didn't want to frighten her with the possibility that was running constantly through his head….about her possible pregnancy.

They all had tea and snacks as it was evening time. Gurujee and Panditjee received their dakshina from the parents and left the house.

Angad carried Kripa upstairs again. The parents remained downstairs, giving the young couple chance to talk and discuss in private. They knew Angad was very upset and wanted to talk to Kripa.

Angad settled her down on the bed and propped up her foot again. He sat down on the bed beside her and looked at her in disappointment: Kripa, tumney apni zubaan kyun band rakha? Kuchh kaha kyun nahin?

Kripa looked at him tearfully: Main kya kehti? Kisi ladki ke liye apni shadi ke liye bechain hona besharmi ki baat hai…main kaisey unsey kehti ke mujhey shadi ki jaldi hai…aur agar wajeh poochhtey toh main kya jawaab deti?

Angad looked at her tearful face and relented….he pulled her into his arms and stroked her soft hair: Theek hai, hum shadi ke liye wait karengey….at least we are getting engaged next month.

Haan Angad, she looked up earnestly into his eyes: hamara pyar itna kamzor nahin ke hum ek saal bhi ek doosrey ke liye intezaar nahin kar sakengey. Apney pyar ko paaney ke liye toh log poori zindagi intezaar kartey hain…kya hum ek saal bhi wait nahin kar saktey?

Haan Kripa, he wiped her tears, aur hum judaa thodey hi ho rahey hain….rahengey toh paas paas hi….aur mujhey har raat goodnight kiss bhi milengey …khidki se hi sahi….he laughed ruefully.

She giggled and then shyly said: Goodnight kiss leney tum khud hi yahan aa jana aur main goodmorning kiss deney tumharey ghar aa jaaoongi"  
Mera ghar nahin, wo ab tumhara ghar hai, Kripa"

Sorry mera ghar…..hum roz miltey rahengey …phir gilaa kis baat ki"  
He kissed her gently on her cheek and then her lips. …..she kissed him back.  
They had accepted this curve-ball that fate had thrown their way. They agreed to wait for their marriage...they were already wedded in heart, body and soul...so it didnt matter if they were wedded in name also.

/view/fdf5c24de98c40403018 (video-QSQT-Udit narayan/Alka)

. (song-QSQT)

Aye mere humsafar ek zaraa intezaar  
Sun sadayein de rahi hain manzil pyar ki…

ab hain judaee kaa mausam do pal kaa mehmaan  
kaise naa jaayegaa andheraa, kyo naa thamegaa toofaan  
kaise naa milegee, manjil pyaar kee

aye mere humasafar, ek jaraa intezaar  
sun sadaayen de rahee hain manzil pyaar kee

pyaar ne jahaan pe rakhaa hai, jhoom ke kadam ek baar  
wahin se khulaa hain koi rastaa, wahee pe giree hain diwaar  
roke kab rukee hai, manzil pyaar kee

- -

**PART 41**

Kripa rested her ankle for one more week before her foot was given a clean bill of health by their family doctor and she was up on her feet again. During those 7 days, Angad came regularly in the evenings from work and always managed to steal goodnight kisses when Gayatri was out of the room. He brought goodies for her: Chocolates and flowers to pastry or chicken patties from Flury's.

Kripa laughed at him one day: Tum mujhey moti bananey ki koshish kyun kar rahey ho? …roz kuchh na kuchh khaney ke liye laatey ho"

Kyun nahin? Mmmmmm...Angad said, relishing a gooey chocolate-filled pastry: I want you to get moti…..there will be more for me to love"

She blushed and hit his shoulder hard: Emaaaaa, chheee, ki Dushtu"  
Angad laughed, he loved to hear "dushtu" from her lips.

He licked his fingers, then offered them to her, Kripa reddened but obeyed the command in his eyes and licked the rest of the chocolate frosting off his fingers one by one. He stared at her little tongue and groaned with hedonistic pleasure.

Gayatri came in right then, he quickly snatched his hand away ….she asked: Beta Angad, yeh sab kya laye ho? Itna khana?

Auntie…aap bhi try keejiye na? Flury's ki chocolate pastry hai….bahut achhi hain..  
Gayatri smiled affectionately at him : Nahin beta, tum dono khao, waisey bhi aaj Kripa ke mangal ke liye mainey vrat rakha hai"

When Gayatri left, Angad asked Kripa: Kya tum bhi yeh sab vrat vagairah rakhti ho?  
Abhi nahin rakhti lekin shadi ke baad rakhungi, apney pati ke mangal ke liye" she looked lovingly at him.  
He grinned and quickly kissed her cheek: "Toh main bhi vrat rakhoonga apni patni ke liye"

She looked at him emotionally: Tum mujhey itna pyar kyun kartey ho? Kabhie kabhie mujhey lagta hai main itney pyar ke layak nahin"  
He put his finger on her lips shushing her: Shut up! Or I will kiss you! Apni patni se pyar nahin karoonga toh kya padosi ki patni se karoonga?  
Kripa giggled at how he always called her his patni…it thrilled her and made her shy at the same time.

Dadi talked to Angad about the wedding postponement ….he listened quietly to her lecture about why he should respect Gurujee's advice and Kripa's parents' wishes. How could he tell Dadi about his and Kripa's night in the mountains? She would be shocked to her core. She would blame him of course and she would be justified in doing so…it was entirely his fault….he should have controlled his passion! .Angad prayed everyday that Kripa wouldn't be pregnant.

Dadi and Naina also visited Kripa every alternate day….Chhutki came over in the afternoon and played cards with her and of course did her Hrithik jaap!

Kripa practiced her vocal music everyday now that she was bedridden and had nowhere to go….her Mastermoshai was very pleased to hear her improvement. He assured her that she would get a medal in next year's Sangeet Sammelan.

Kripa was lucky that the injury had happened during Durga Puja holidays or else she would have missed college. Aaliyah returned from Hyderabad after a vacation with her cousins. She called Kripa to invite her to a movie outing…..Kripa said she couldn't go because of her foot. Aloo was shocked to hear about Kripa's accident…she came over one evening. She had bought a whole set of glass bangles in all colors of the rainbow for Kripa's wedding from Hyderabad! Kripa was thrilled, she loved glass bangles, especially colorful ones. She put them on and thanked Aloo with all her heart. She felt guilty that she hadnt bought anything for Aloo from Pelling!  
She will buy Aloo something good for her birthday in January, she thought.

When Kripa got back on her feet, she went back to her daily routine of early morning Puja with Dida in Khanna House. Angad and Kripa looked forward to meeting each other in the Puja room every morning. They would exchange eye-locks and loving glances. They yearned to touch each other, to embrace and kiss but rarely got a chance, surrounded by relatives all the time. Kripa was horribly conscious about being the cynosure of all eyes observing her and Angad all the time…..she didn't let Angad touch her or cuddle her at all. Angad was getting very frustrated indeed.

Dida had hired a daily maalish-wali due to Kripa's absense so she didn't have to do the hot oil treatment every evening. But she still went over in evenings to chat with Chhutki and Dida yet all the while her eyes would anxiously look towards the door, waiting for Angad to return from work. Dadi would observe her impatience for Angad's return and smile: In dono ke pyar ko dekhkar mujhey apna Punajbi yaad aata hai…..wo bhi kya din the….she would feel nostalgic and sad,remembering her beloved husband! Angad would go straight to Dadi's room after returning and he and Kripa would exchange passionate looks.

Meanwhile Kali Puja preparations were on in full swing at Bose Lodge. Like many traditional Bengali families of old Kolkata, the Boses were devotees of Maa Kali. Every year, Kali Puja was celebrated with great pomp and ceremony in Bose residence. A large pandal was erected in Shurjo's substantial lawn and an image of the Goddess was specially made to order at Kumortuli (where all artisans live and work). Diwali preps were on at Khanna House, sweets being prepared and sent to relatives, new clothes purchased….Angad and Chhutki bought loads of fireworks to burn on their terrace.

On Kali Puja day, the image was installed and invoked amidst holy chants by their priest. The actual Puja was at night…..Kripa dressed in a dark blue silk sari and gold jewelry and helped her mother prepare the prashad thalis while Shurjo inspected the lighting and microphone in the pandal.

It was afternoon and Kripa went to her room to rest. She lay on the bed, reading a magazine and thinking about Angad. Her parents were busy with guests and relatives in the pandal. Angad had been busy all morning at work and hadnt got a chance to come see the Boses' Puja. He finally came into the pandal and started looking for Kripa.

Aunty, Kripa kahan hai?  
Beta, wo apney kamrey mein hai, araam kar rahi hai….thak gayi hogi….Gayatri replied. 

**He went into the deserted house and up to her room. The door was slightly ajar, he pushed it open quietly and went in. Kripa was lying on her stomach, leaning on a pillow, flipping through a magazine and humming a Rabindra-Sangeet :**

Ghoretey Bhromor elo guguniye (Ek bhanwra gungun karta aaya mere kamrey mein)  
Amarey kaar kotha shay jaye shuniye (Na jaaney wo kiski baat keh raha hai mujhsey)

His breath stuck in his throat at the delicious sight of her feet up in the air, her sari had slipped down to her knees, her ankles crossed, silver payals adorned her pretty little feet, her smooth, creamy calves swaying slightly as she sang the sweet song.

** Desire…passion coursed through his hot blood…..he closed the door silently and crept up to her bed. He leaned over her on the bed and kissed one dainty foot.**

She shrieked and turned around, her sari bunched up around her knees: ANGADD! TUM?  
Shhhhhh….don't make so much noise, koi aa jayega…..he put his finger on her lips. Then his other hand slid up from her ankles and feet to her legs, caressing the soft skin, his eyes roving over her entire body. She looked lovely in the midnight blue sari which made her skin glow like porcelain! Her hair was tied up in a bun with a Juhi garland around it and gold jhumkas hung by her graceful neck. Her beautiful brown eyes stared up into his with alarm and awareness! 

**Angad, yeh kya kar rahey ho? Stop it! Kripa whispered!  
Shhhh, itney dinon ke baad toh mauka mila hai….aaj mujhey mat roko…..he leaned over her on the bed and kissed her lips. she couldn't resist his tender passion, her arms circled his neck and she kissed him back with equal ardor. He kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed, lying down beside her. He leaned over her and kissed her lips, cheeks, neck, his passion submerging all their senses again. While his hands restessly explored her bare waist, caressing her navel, his fingers circling the belly button , probing inside it. She moaned into his mouth and tried to push him away. But he was too strong and heavy for her to even budge an inch!**

** She trembled under his heated caresses as his other hand lifted her sari further up, fondling her thighs. She moved her lips away from his: Angad, chhodo mujhey….koi aa jayega."  
He groaned into her fragrant neck: Sab Puja mein busy hain, ghar mein koi nahin" **

**He bit and licked the curve of her neck, his hand moved the pallu from her chest and pushed its way inside her blouse, cupping her softness. He was on fire for her…..all rational thought had left him….only Kripa was in his senses….only her essence, her beauty, her softness! Nothing else, no one else existed!  
Kripa moaned as his hand closed over her, she shuddered with pleasure, her body recognizing its mate…arching, trembling, on fire for him! His fingers moved in delicious friction over her sensitive flesh as his lips covered hers again, drinking her sweetness, smothering her soft cries of pleasure.**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door: Kripaaa, Gayatri called from outside the door.  
Kripaa, Angad kya upar aaya tha? 

**Both of them froze on the bed, horrified, terrified at being caught red-handed! He jumped off the bed and quickly adjusted his clothes. She scrambled up and tried to fix her sari and blouse…two of her buttons had torn from Angad's impatient hands. She somehow adjusted them and went and opened the door.**

Darwaza band kyun kiya tuney? Gayatri looked surprised. Then her eyes fell on Angad standing near the window with his back turned to her. Actually he was breathing hard, his face was flushed….he couldn't turn around in his present physical state!

Gayatri frowned in disapproval….her daughter in a room alone with Angad and the door locked! She was shocked, dismayed…shayad humney in bachchon ko zyada hi chhoot de rakhi hai! Yeh bilkul theek nahin, mujhey Kripa se baat karni padegi…wo bahut nadaan hai…Angad kahin uski nadaani ka fayda na utha le….her maternal instincts had kicked in….she guessed that something not kosher was going on behind the closed door. Kripa's gulity, red face, her slightly shallow breathing, her dishevelled sari and torn gajra hanging down her neck told their own tale.

Angad, tum yahan? Neechey Puja mein jaao, Beta! Puja shuru ho gayi hai" she said in rather a stern, disapproving tone.  
Haan, Aunty, main abhi gaya" Angad had managed to control his physical reactions and went quickly past Gayatri, giving her a slight smile as he passed her and hurriedly went downstairs.

Gayatri looked sternly at Kripa who was standing with a shamed look on her face, her head downcast.  
Kripa. Main tumhey aaj kuchh bata rahi hoon, wo tum dhyaan se suno….Main jaanti hoon ke Angad aur tum ek doosrey se bahut pyar kartey ho….lekin har rishtey ki apni seema-rekha hoti hai! Tum dono ki shadi mein ab bhi 8 mahiney baaki hain…..main nahin chahti ke tum aisa kuchh kar baitho jiski wajeh se tumhey aur humein sar jhukana padey. Beti, har rishtey ki maryada hoti hai, tum apni maryada ki seema kabhi paar mat karna….tum samajh rahi ho na main kya keh rahi hoon?

Kripa silently nodded her head with her eyes downcast….she closed her eyes in torturous thoughts…..Maa, mainey wo seema paar kar lee hai, agar aapko yeh pata chal gaya toh main sharam se marr jaaoongi….

Gayatri looked at her tearful face and relented….she pulled Kripa's cold hands into her own and stroked it gently: Beti, humein tumpar naaz hai, main jaanti hoon tum bahut samajhdaar ho aur aisa kuchh nahin karogey jissey hamari badnaami ho ya hamarey parivaar per koi aanch aaye"

Kripa shook her head silently…..almost in tears. "Chalo, ab dukhi mat ho…..fresh ho jaao aur neechey pooja mein aa jao"  
Gayatri left after her motherly warning to her wayward daughter. Little did she know how far Angad-Kripa's relationship had progressed but for the first time she suspected Angad of trying to seduce her daughter.  
She decided to curtail Kripa's visits to Khanna House!

After her mother left, Kripa flung herself on the bed and cried her heart out…..her mother had guessed what she and Angad were doing in the room today….she felt so ashamed, so embarassed at what her mother had said….so guilty, knowing how far she had committed herself to Angad! Hay Bhagwaan, if her parents found out about that, what would she do? She had to tell Angad about this and ask him to control himself from now on!

- - 

**PART 42**

Yeh Ishq nahin aasaan  
Ek aag ka dariya hai  
Aur doobkey jaana hai

"Pyar wo sona hai jo aag mein jalkar hi nikharta hai, sanvarta hai"

Kripa got up from the bed and wiped her tears. Her mind was made up….she would have to keep Angad at arm's length from today. She couldn't afford to lose any more of her mother's trust in her!

She fixed her hair, gajra and sari and touched up her face makeup! She looked into the mirror at her swollen eyes….**_kyun har ladki ko apney pyar aur parivaar ke beech mein chunna padta hai? _****She yearned for Angad as much as he did for her but her family's sentiments and values came between them! If only they could get married sooner ….she sighed hopelessly! Yeh Kismat bhi kya ajeeb cheez hai!**

She went downstairs and outside to the pandal where the evening aarati had already started! She stood in front of Maa Kali, closed her eyes and prayed hard for solutions to their problems. She ignored Angad who was standing on one side with folded hands, trying his best to appear devout and appease his angry saas!

But he wouldn't stay away from her, saas or no saas….he inched upto where she was standing and stood next to her… as soon as she opened her eyes after prayer, he leaned slightly towards her and whispered: Kripa, I am sorry!

She glared at him accusingly…..He smiled apologetically at her: Haan… Okay I am sorry! Meri wajeh se tumhey daant padi"

Daant? She whispered angrily…..kya tumhey lagta hai ke wo daant thi? Wo toh mere liye ek sabak tha….ek shiksha thi….ke main tumhey apney paas kabhie na aaney doon….she said through clenched teeth.

DA*N IT! Kripa! Itna kathor mat bano…..main tumharey baghair mar jaaoonga" he almost cried dramatically.

She hid a smile at his theatrics: Don't swear in front of Devi Maa….ek toh paapi ho aur ab aur bhi paap badha rahey ho?  
Sorry Mata Jee….Angad did a quick namastey to the Goddess.

Kripa, please tum berukhi mat dikhao….I cant live without you!  
Kripa smiled at him finally: Hum alag thodey hi hain…..buss kuchh mahiney intezaar karna padega…kya tum mere liye itna bhi nahin kar saktey? She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly.

Hmmmm, you are getting too smart….FINE! I wont bother you anymore" he made a sacrificing face and moved away to a decent distance from her.  
Kripa laughed to herself: Angad, main jaanti hoon tum zyada din mujhsey door nahin reh saktey lekin abhi Maa ko shaq ho gaya hai isliye yeh doori hi hamarey liye behtar hoga"

The rest of Kali Puja was completed without any hassles. The Boses' relatives, friends and neighbours participated, had prashad and "bhog", followed by a buffet dinner of khichdi and vegetables. Dadi and the rest of the Khannas came later at night to pay their respects to the Goddess and had dinner with the Boses. Angad maintained a respectable distance from Kripa.

The next day was Diwali. A huge, decorated tray full of Laddoos was sent by Naina to Kripa's parents. In the evening, the Boses went next door to celebrate Diwali with the Khannas. Kripa dressed in a lehenga for the first time…..she had bought it for Durga Puja the previous year. It was pink and blue with beautiful zardozi designs…she wore gold jhumkas and necklace with it, her hair in a long plait with parandi and curly tendrils hanging from the sides. She looked like a gorgeous Punjabi bride which was the effect she wanted anyways.

Angad stared at her like a hungry lion: DA**! Why is she doing this to me? Testing my resolve not to touch her? Torturing me? GOD! Shes so dam* beautiful"  
He stared at her all evening but kept his hands to himself! Kripa was impressed….he had passed her test of patience. She relented…when they went up on the terrace to burn the firecrackers, she went and stood next to him. She asked him to light a sparkling torch for her (phuljhadi) ….he lighted one and handed it to her….. she held it in her hand…...he was alarmed, she had a tendency to have accidents.

Hey hey, yeh kya kar rahi ho? Don't hold it so close to your body….your clothes will set on fire" he moved her hand forward by holding her arm. She looked at him, intensely conscious of his nearness. He looked at her ….they stared at each other, eyes meeting eyes, gazing at lips, longing to kiss….while the phuljhadi burned and crackled in her hand…..like the fire burning in their souls to be with each other!

The torch burnt out….they came back to their senses….Angad moved away with a slight, satisfied smile….he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Now he just had to play it right and she would be in his arms again. Kripa blushed and threw away the burnt stub.

Manek, Anitah came with their mother to celebrate Diwali in their Mamar Badi (Nanihaal). Damini made it a point to ignore Kripa and her parents…she still wasn't over her disappointment of Angad rejecting Mishti. Manek and Anitah talked normally with Kripa, asking her about the Pelling trip, about the wedding. When Manek heard about the wedding being postponed, his eyes gleamed with an unholy light. Some kind of plan was forming in his mind. He would have to tell Mishti about this….she had agreed to marry him, but there was a condition….and he was eager to fulfil that condition!

He noticed that Angad was staying away from Kripa: Hey Angad, Man, what is the problem? Teri Kripa se jhagda ho gayi kya? Itni dooriyan kyun tum dono ke beech mein?

Nahin Yaar! Her parents don't like it…ke hum zyada close rahein….aur Kripa apney parents se kuchh zyada hi darti hai….Angad said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

Ahha I see, Manek's eyes gleamed with speculation. He taunted and incited Angad: Tu bhi kaisa mard hai? Uskey parents ko beech mein aaney de raha hai? Ek toh shadi postpone kar dee unhoney….

Yeah I know…..hamarey saath bahut bura hua…Angad looked with yearning at Kripa's lovely face as she sat there happily chatting with Anitah and Chhutki.

Waisey ek baat kahoon….Manek dug deeper into his frustrations….You are very lucky, Yaar! Kripa bahut khubsoorat hai…Shes Da** HOT! I wish I could have her"

Heyy, Heyy, mooh sambhalkey baat kar…..teri bhabhi hai wo….shes MY wife, meri hai wo...SHES MINE!….but you are right, shes too gorgeous." He said looking proudly at his beautiful Kripa! All Angad's noble resolutions flew away in the wind and a wave of possessiveness, desire and arrogance washed over him.

Kripa belonged to him, and her parents cant keep her away from him….he was determined to have her.

After a lavish dinner with the whole family, the young people went upstairs again to burn the rest of the firecrackers. Debu Chacha supervised Chhutki burning crackers while Angad and Manek lighted rockets, charkis and chocolate bombs. Kripa covered her ears everytime when they lighted the bombs….she hated the explosive sounds.

One of the charkis (spinning disks) lighted by Manek started spinning and suddenly went haywire, spinning out of control and landed near Kripa's feet…the bottom of her skirt caught fire….she screamed with terror!  
Angad dived to her feet, threw away the culprit charki and beat on the burning cloth with his hands till the fire was out. His hand got burned in the process. Kripa cried out with his pain and kneeled down, taking his hands in hers….she looked horrified at the red burn marks on his hands: Ohhhhh Angad! Tumhara haath jal gaya"

He smiled whimsically at her: Pyaar mein jalna toh padta hai na? Im glad you are okay…he patted her cheek with his less-burnt hand.  
Tears came to her eyes…..he had burnt his hand trying to save her…..he was her hero. She kissed his hand gratefully: Thank You!

He grinned and pinched her wet cheeks: Thanks kis baat ki? I was just saving my love"….Manek, Anitah, Debu, Chhutki all gathered around them, exclaiming in shock at Angad's burnt hands and Kripa's burnt ghagra bottom.

They went downstairs, the elders expressed concern and worry about the accident. Naina fussed over her son….Angad washed his hands in cold water, Kripa gently applied Burnol on his burns….they glanced lovingly at each other as she took care of his burns! They werent severe but would leave scars like they had on Kripa's wrists from the hot-oil spill.

Gayatri looked very upset and worried about Kripa's skirt catching fire: Yeh zaroor Shani ki drishti ki wajeh se hua hai"  
Dilip, Debu tried to set her mind at ease: Bhabhi **, yeh sab Diwali mein bahut common hai….aap please worry mat keejiye. Bachchey sahi salaamat hain we are lucky in that way!  
Kya karoon? Maa hoon na….hamesha mann mein santaan ke liye darr rehta hai. She said tearfully.**

Shurjo was also concerned but he kept quiet, he didn't want to express his superstitions.

But Gayatri was very grateful to Angad: Beta, tumney Kripa ko bacha liya….Bhagwan tum dono ko lambi umr de….she thanked and blessed him, feeling more kindly towards him than the day before.

Angad grinned….Fate and Mishaps were helping him tear away the boundaries between him and Kripa again, just like it had in the mountains.  
Kripa was looking at him with open adoration and love….he smiled and winked at her…she blushed.  
Everybody requested Kripa to sing a song. Dida said: Beti, Diwali ke iss shubh avsar per ek meetha sa geet suna de, Kripa obliged happily:

. (Parineeta)

Dil ki jo baatein hain, baatein jo dil ki hain  
Dil hi mein rakhna piya  
Lab to na kholoon main,  
kholoon na lab to par Aakhon se sab keh diya  
Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu na  
Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu na

Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu na  
Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu na

Ek nadi se maine poochha itla ke chaldi kahan  
Door tere peekha ghar hai balkhaake chaldi kahan  
Thoda woh ghabraayi thoda sa sharmaayi  
Ujhli yahaan se wahaan  
Saagar se milne ka uska jo sapna tha meri hi tarah piya  
Jiya dole hole hole  
kyon yeh dole jaanu na  
Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu na  
Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu na

Maine poocha ek ghata se itra ke chaldi kahan  
Pyaas ki bari zameen hai barson bhi tarsao na  
Thoda woh gurraayi thoda sa tharraayi  
Gajhri yahaan se wahaan  
Preet rootha thi phir cham cham woh barsi hi teri tarah piya  
Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu na  
Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu na  
Piyu bole piya bole kya yeh bole jaanu na  
Jiya dole hole hole kyon yeh dole jaanu na Piyu bole piya bole jaanu na

Angad's eyes were fixed on Kripa throughout the song, giving her passionate looks, while she blushed and smiled sweetly, looking away from his burning eyes, then glancing at him again, unable to keep her eyes away from him.

The others observed their silent, adoring looks and smiled knowingly. Shurjo and Gayatri looked a little uncomfortable. Beti ka maa-baap hona bahut mushkil kaam hai, sagai honay ke baad thodi tasalli hogi-they thought silently.

Dadi enjoyed her song and their sweet romance whole-heartedly, smiling with delight.  
It was time to go home….Angad badly wanted his goodnight kiss, Kripa wanted to give him his kiss….they waited for their chance.

As Naina and Dilip stood talking to Kripa's parents downstairs near the door, Kripa suddenly said: Ohh Maa, main toh apna purse bhool aayi upar"

She ran upstairs where Angad was waiting for on the terrace. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, she clung to his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. They separated, breathless and panting, Angad looked at her with burning eyes: Kripa, main tumsey door nahin reh sakta"

Kripa put her head on his chest, hugging him fiercely: Main bhi nahin….I love you, Angad!  
I love you too, Baby! Phir mujhey aisey mat tadpana! He kissed her hard and deep again, then released her..."Toh phir kal subah milengey….. Goodnight, sweetheart!  
Goodnight, she reached up and gave him a last, sweet kiss on his lips and ran downstairs again with her deliberately forgotten purse!  
He smiled with satisfaction: Meri Kripa mujhsey door kaisey rahegi? Koi humein alag nahin kar sakta'

The next morning, as Kripa was going out to attend Dadi's Puja, Gayatri called out behind her: Kripa, Puja khatam hotay hi ghar chali aana….aaj se tum kitchen mein mujhey help karogi"

Haan Maa, she yelled back. She grimaced in disappointment….these were the last 2 days of her vacation, but her mother wanted to keep her away from Angad.

Angad was waiting eagerly for her in the hallway downstairs….he was dressed in his business suit, ready for work. He pulled her into the pantry-room next to kitchen…."Mujhey aaj jaldi office jaana hai…jaldi se mujhey kiss de do"

She reached up and kissed him, her arms circling his neck…. he caught her up against him, pinned her to the wall and tasted her sweet mouth and tongue, pressing his body to hers. She moaned in protest but he ignored her soft sounds. After several minutes of deep, drugging kisses, he let her go and wiped off his lips: Bye Sweetheart! See you in the evening"

Kripa leaned on the wall, still dazed from his kisses. Bye Angad! She said softly through swollen lips. She looked at him shyly and adjusted his tie which had tilted from their embrace. He laughed softly and left the pantry room.

But in the evening, Gayatri didn't let Kripa go to Khanna House, making up some errands for her at home to stop her from going. Kripa was upset and felt humiliated, realizing the reason for her mother's sudden strictness. But she knew it in her heart that Angad would find a way to get close to her again…he wasn't one to give up so easily. She knew her Angad too well!

Angad was very disappointed when she didn't come that evening. When she didn't turn up the next evening either, he went over to her house: Aunty, main Kripa se baat kar sakta hoon?

Gayatri couldn't help smiling at his persistence: Haan Beta, andar aao, yahan baitho, main abhi Kripa ko bulati hoon"

So they had a supervised meeting in the living-room, in close view of Gayatri who came in and served tea and snacks to Angad, asking him polite questions about his work.  
Angad and Kripa looked at each other, they knew they were under close surveillance by her suspicious Mother.

**PART 43**

Kripa's college reopened and Angad gave her rides to college as usual. Because of her mother's strict vigilance, Kripa went to Khanna House only in the mornings. But she got up and went to the Dida's Puja earlier than before so she wouldn't miss Angad who left for work early every morning. Dadi tried to make her stay for breakfast but she left with Angad as soon as Puja was finished.

In the car they looked at each other with lovelorn eyes, they were really missing each other's company. Now they met only once a day during the morning Puja.  
Kripa took his hand in hers and inspected his burn marks. They had faded a little but were getting darker, leaving marks on his broad palms! She kissed his hand, a single teardrop fell on his upturned palm: Abhi bhi dard hai kya? She asked him with concern.

Angad smiled affectionately at her, stroking her cheeks: I'm Okay…..Lekin tum iss tarah rona-dhona shuru karogi toh tumhey college se bhagakar Ganga ke kinarey le jaaoonga thandi hawa khilaney"

Haan, of course! …she giggled through her tears, aur tumharey office ka kya hoga?

Very simple…..Saarey clients ko keh doonga Ganga kinarey aa jayengey salaah leney"  
Kripa laughed loudly, imagining all Angad's clients sitting on benches at the Ganga promenade.

Aur sunvai kahan hogi? Judge kaun banega? She kept on the charade.

Ms. Kripa Bose will be presiding Judge and court hearing will be at the Riverside Restaurant. Bolo, mere saath chalogi, Kripa? His eyebrows danced wickedly at her.  
Haan, chaloongi, she said shyly, lekin kab chalengey?

Kal mere appointments kuchh kam hain, kal tum college ke classes bunk karkey lets go to Riverside for lunch"

Chhheeee tum kaisey Vakeel ho, classes bunk karney ki salaah de rahey ho? She said in mock anger.

Classes kahan bunk karogi tum? History ke badley Prem ka paath padhogi…he turned and winked at her.

Kripa laughed and hit his arm with her fist. They had reached her college and she got down. He sent her a flying kiss, she grinned and caught it.

Next day, Kripa bunked her afternoon classes, Aaliyah promised to cover for her. Angad picked her up near Park Circus and took her to the Princep Ghat by river Ganga/Hooghly. They sat down on a riverside bench from where they had a fantastic view of Howrah Bridge and Vidyasagar Setu. Angad wanted to take her to the Riverside Restaurant but Kripa preferred having Jhaal-Muri (Spicy puffed rice) and Phuchkas (golgappas) from the riverside vendors.

Angad scolded her as she gleefully gulped down spicy Phuchkas: "Yeh sab street food khaogi toh beemar pad jaogi"

Kripa laughed at him: Now you sound just like my Mother…..zara tum bhi taste karkey dekho na….bahut tasty hain…..she offered her golgappa to Angad.

He tasted one: Yeah, you are right, sachmuch bahut tasty hain" he winked, then suddenly grabbed her hand and licked off the spicy water from her dainty fingers.

Kripa snatched her hand away, muttering angrily: Chhhee, Dushtu! Kya kar rahey ho? Phuchkawala dekh raha hai…

He smirked: Toh dekhney do na….wo thodey hi tumharey parents ko jaakar batayega ke main tumhari ungliyan kha raha tha….

Kripa blushed and moved away from him: Besharam!  
Angad laughed and followed her, asking for more phuchkas. Kripa hid her leafy bowl: Jaao main nahin deti, you get your own bowl"

Kripa, kya tum nahin jaanti ke Pati-patni ko ek plate se khaana chahiye"

Jhoothey! Abhi tak hamari shadi nahin huyi….aur agar hum ek plate se khaney lagey toh mujhey toh bhookhey pet hi rehna padega…kyunki tum sab kha logey"

He bent near her neck and whispered huskily: Correction! Shadi ke baad main kabhie bhookha nahin rahunga aur tumhey bhi nahin rehney doonga"  
He bit her ear softly, brushing his hand on her arm sensuously…..Kripa blushed and moved away: Please Angad, log dekh rahey hain"

Kahan? He looked around in surprise…Yahan toh Phuchkawala ke ilaawa koi nahin hai"  
Toh wo kya insaan nahin hai?" Kripa quickly finished her last phuchka, paid the Phuchkawala and bought some Jhal-Muri from a vendor further up the walkway.

She went and sat on a bench and started eating with an angry face. Angad went and sat next to her: Ab kya yeh bhi share nahin karogi?  
Kripa silently passed on the Jhal-Muri packet to him. He took some, then spit it out: OH GOD! This is too spicy"

Kripa laughed : Kyun kha gaye na maat, Angrezi Babu? Yeh Bangali mirchi hai, sirf Bahadur hi jhel saktey hain…

REALLY ? U are challenging me? come on, give me some more…..Angad grabbed the packet and stoically chewed some more of the spicy Muri with chillies, peanuts, cucumbers. Soon his ears and cheeks became red, steam started coming out of his ears, as he started hissing with the heat of the chillies.

Paani, paani…he looked around desperately, then saw a Kulfi vendor a little distance away. He ran and bought two kulfis, licking one with relief: Aahhhh ab jaakar aaram mila….sach, tumhari Bangali mirchiyan bahut teekhi hain"  
He gave one kulfi to her, then put an arm around her shoulders, leaned and muttered in her ears: Lekin tum itni meethi kyun ho?

Mera teekhapan tumney dekha hi kahan hai, Mister? She asked arching her eyebrows.  
Really? Toh dikhao na? Main bhi taste karkey bataoon….  
Kripa nudged his stomach with her elbow: Badmaash! One-track mind! Then she giggled and hid her red face in his arm.

They sat like that for a long time, licking their Kulfis, teasing each other, enjoying their private meeting after a long time. Angad gulped down his Kulfi fast and asked Kripa for a lick from hers. They shared her Kulfi, eating from both sides, gazing into each other's eyes and lips! Some melted malai dripped off her lips, he leaned and licked it clean, smacking his lips with wicked satisfaction.

She laughed at his continuous mischiefs, looking fondly at him….. he looked so relaxed and happy….he had taken off his formal suit jacket and opened his tie. It was hot outside even in mid-October so he unbuttoned 3-4 buttons of his dress shirt, revealing his tanned, smooth chest. Kripa couldn't help staring at his bare skin…..her throat dried up, she involuntarily remembered their passionate morning in the hills, his tanned chest crushing hers as he moved over her! She looked away, blushing, closed her eyes, savoring the memory of those stolen moments of magic and passion, the pleasure, the pain of belonging to him completely.

His arm tightened around her shoulders, he whispered in her ears: Us raat ki yaad mein humein ab mahinon tak jeena hai…I want you so badly, Kripa…it hurts me to stay away from you like this"

She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it. She trembled and hid her flushed, hot face in his chest. After a long while, she looked up tearfully into his eyes: Angad, mujhey bhi bahut taqleef hoti hai …..tumsey door rehna bahut mushkil ho gayi hai ab"

Angad hugged her tightly: Chalo, hum bhaagkar shadi kar letey hain….ek baar shadi ho gayi toh hamarey parents ko maan lena padega….they will HAVE to accept the marriage….main Court se licence le leta hoon, hum Registry marriage kar lengey…kya khayal hai? Isnt that a GREAT idea?" he was extremely enthusiastic!

For a moment, Kripa's eyes lighted up at the thought of being legally married to Angad…then she thought about all her parents's expectations, all their dreams of getting her married according to family traditions, rituals etc. They would be so shocked and surprised that their obedient daughter had been so impatient for her own wedding that she had run away and married in secret. NO, she couldn't disappoint them like that! She and Angad would have to wait, they couldn't be so hasty and disappoint both sets of parents.  
Dida aur Chacha-Chachi bhi kya sochengey hamarey baarey mein? Ke hum kuchh mahiney bhi intezaar nahin kar sakey?

Im sorry, Angad, main aisa nahin kar sakti….main apney parents ko iss tarah insult nahin kar sakti….unki marzi ke khilaaf jaakar bhagkar shadi karna theek nahin hoga"

Angad was very disappointed and rather upset but he understood Kripa's dilemna…ek taraf duty towards family toh ek taraf Pyaar. Kripa jaisi ladki ke liye parivaar ki marzi ke khilaaf jaana namumkin hai…he will have to live with the fact that Kripa's family will always play an important role in her life.

They sat there till sunset, content to be in each other's arms for the time being. The orange sun set over the river with little boats and ferries passing them, larger ships blowing an occasional horn. It was a peaceful world for lovers far away from the crowds of people that always surrounded them in this busy city of hustle-bustle!

Aunty worry nahin karengi ke tum ab tak college se wapas kyun nahin aayi?

Mainey Maa ko subah hi bataa diya ke main Aaliyah ke ghar jaa rahi hoon classes ke baad, aur shaam ko lautoongi…unhoney permission de dee hai….Aaliyah will cover for me if Maa calls her"

Wah wah, tum toh bahut hoshiyaar ban gayi ho….Good Excuse!…Angad laughed and commended her on her clever lies.  
Tumsey hi seekha hai….she laughed and hit his chest playfully.

****************** *****************

The next evening, Angad called her at home: Kripa, mujhey tumsey ek zaroori baat karni hai…kya tum kal phir classes cut karkey mil sakti ho?

Kyun, kya baat hai? Sab kuchh theek toh hai na? she got worried.

Haan, mujhey kaam mein ek success mila hai, usikey baarey mein tumhey batana chahta hoon"….he sounded excited and happy.

Okay, I will meet you after 2 P.M.

Angad picked her up from college-gates and took her to the riverside again and they sat on their familiar bench.

He took her hands in his and gave her the news: Kripa, mujhey 10-15 din ke liye Bangalore jaana padega…

Kripa was dismayed: Kyun? Dus-pandrah din ke liye kyun?

Humarey Law Firm ko ek Multinational Company ne hire kiya hai. They hired me as Legal Advisor for some mergers with their Indian counterparts! They have their Head Offices in Bangalore. I have to go there and draw up all the documents for the merger.

Tum toh jaanti ho ke mainey International Business Law mein specialize kiya hai, isliye unhoney mujhey hire kiya. These are the biggest clients our Firm has ever bagged. Dad is very pleased with me!

Angad sounded very excited and full of spirits with this new development in his career. He had just started out in the Firm and already they got the biggest Multinational Company as clients…it was a huge achievement for a starter but not really surprising as he had a Law degree from Cambridge.

Kripa smiled up at him, caressing his smiling cheeks: I am so happy, Angad! You deserve this! Tum ho hi itney hoshiyaar ke duniya ki sabsey badi company tumhey hire karegi! Aakhir tum mere Angad ho" She hugged him lovingly, tears of joy and pride on her face.

Hey hey, tum ro rahi ho? Please mat rona, I will feel worse leaving you" He lifted her face and saw her wet eyes.

Yeh khushi ke aansoo hain, ….main Maa Durga se prarthana karoongi ke tumhey aur bhi tarakki de, aur bhi kaamyabi de….she reached up and kissed his cheek.  
He looked very pleased that she had kissed him in a public place without caring who was looking….for the first time!

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks: Yeh sab tumhari vajeh se hai…you are my Lucky Charm! My Best well-wisher, my wife!

She didn't argue on the wife thing…..she knew he already thought of her as his wife and she didn't disagree as they already belonged to each other, though not in the eyes of their families and society.

He told her excitedly about the new clients who had offices worldwide and were now merging with their Indian counterparts….she listened with fascinated wonder.

Main wahan jaakar meetings, aur contracts mein bahut ulajh jaaoonga….isiliye tumhey har roz phone nahin kar paaoonga shayad. Yeh lo, tumharey liye main Mobile phone laya hoon, yeh tum apney paas, apney kamrey mein rakhna….

Angad gave her a small mobile phone and explained its functions to her….Kripa had never used a mobile before as her parents hadnt thought it necessary for her to have one.

Main har raat ko sonay se pehley tumhey phone karoonga….mera goodnight kiss ready rakhna….he kissed her cheeks again. Aur jab bhi tumhey meri zaroorat padey, mujhey phone kar dena….agar main na miloon toh mere liye message zaroor chhodna…he showed her the message screen: aur main yahan tumharey liye messages chhodunga.  
Aur yeh phone kisiko mat dikhana…this will be our little secret.

Kripa felt very sad inside that he would be away from her for so long, that she wouldn't get to see him for 2 weeks. But she held her tears in check….she didn't want to make him weak before he set out on his first major assignement!

Ab meri taraf dekho….Angad had bought a pair of camera phones for both of them…he clicked a photo of Kripa's slightly smiling face and saved it as his wallpaper. Then he took Kripa's phone and snapped a picture of himself on hers and handed it to her.

Tum mera photo dekhkar so jaana aur main tumhari photo dekhkar so jaaoonga…phir dono ek doosrey ko khwabon mein milney aayengey"

She smiled tremulously at his romantic imagination! Her cup of love and tenderness spilled over at his words….. she couldn't hold her tears anymore.  
She hid her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

He stroked her silky hair gently and soothed her: Come On Kripa! Kuchh hi dinon ki toh baat hai, yeh 2 haftey dekhtey dekhtey kat jayengey…aur phir main kaun sa London –Paris jaa raha hoon? Bangalore hi toh jaa raha hoon na…ek phone call karogi toh dauda chala aaoonga….2-3 ghantey ki toh buss flight hai…

He comforted her with his logical words but his own eyes were moist too….how would he survive without seeing her even once a day? She had become a part of his daily life, a part of his soul….apney dil se bhala koi kaisey judaa reh sakta hai? Yahan at least khidkiyon se baatein hoti thi….wahan sirf mobile se baat hogi. Din phir bhi kaam mein kat jayengey, per raatein bhari pad jayengi….he will miss her like Hell!

But he put up a stoic front to comfort the sobbing Kripa, caressing her back, her hair, her face, wiping her tears with gentle hands.

Kripa finally sat up and wiped her tears with her dupatta: Im sorry! Im really really happy for your job, lekin mera dil nahin maanta…tumsey itney din alag rehney ki baat se taqleef ho rahi hai….but I will be alright! Tum mere baarey mein mat sochna…I will be alright! She assured him with a tearful smile!

.

music_video/tere_ _1

Tere bin kahin lagta hi nahi dil  
kya karu mein kya na karu hai muskil  
aese haaal mein chain vain aaye naa  
abb to akele jeeya jaye naaa 

**Hai arzoo tu rahe rubaruuu  
bas tere naam se zindagi ho shuru  
dekhun jidhar aaye tu hi nazar  
is kadar har jagah ho sanam tu hi tu  
tanha mujhe chain aaye naa  
Dil ko koi samjhaye naa  
Abb to akele jeeeya jaye na - 2 **

**Milke ke kabhi abb na ho hum juda  
pyaar ke rang mein humko rang de khuda  
tu khush rahe meri dhadkan kahe  
raat din raab se mein yehi maangu dua  
duur kahin tu jaaye na  
yaad teri tadpaaye naaa **

**Tere bin kahin lagta hi nahi dil  
kya karu mein kya na karu hai muskil  
aese haaal mein chain vain aaye naa **

**ab toh akeley jiya jaye naa...**

- - 

**PART 44**

Angad left for Bangalore by next evening's flight. Before leaving, he came over to meet Kripa to say goodbye. Gayatri and Shurjo congratulated him on his new appointment and blessed him for his future successes.

Gayatri did a mini-jaap on his head to ward off all evil: Maa Durga tumhey har kamyabi dein….Beta, humein tumpar naaz hai. Tum aur bhi tarakki karo, aasmaan chhoon lo, yehi mera aashirwaad hai"

Angad dutifully touched his future in-laws' feet and then politely asked: Aunty, Uncle, kya main Kripa se do minute baat kar sakta hoon?'

Shurjo said: Haan haan, kyun nahin….he signalled Gayatri to leave them alone in the living-room and went to his study-room, Gayatri went to the kitchen.

Angad looked at Kripa, who was standing there with her head bent, her hands tightly clenched together to stem the pain of separating from him.  
He went forward and took her hands in his own, holding both hands in his palms, he said: Meri taraf dekho, Kripa…..she slowly looked up, trying to blink away her tears.

He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them gently: Ab tum mujhey hansi hansi vidaa karo, nahin toh mera mann kaam per nahin lagega aur main tumhari in bheegi palkon ke baarey mein sochta reh jaaoonga"

Kripa's beautiful eyes couldn't hold their tears, two drops spilled down….he reached with one hand and wiped off her tears: Dekho, main tumsey door kahan jaa raha hoon? Hum roz raat ko batein karengey phone per aur roz sapnon mein mila karengey…..tum please rona mat, aur apna khayal rakhna…..

Kripa nodded and then whispered through trembling lips : Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna….aur….aur kaam khatam hotay hi mere paas wapas aa jaana. Bilkul der mat karna….

Wo toh mujhey aana hi padega….bhala main apney Jaan se door kaisey reh sakta hoon?

He laughed softly, then looked quickly towards the door….the coast was clear…he drew her pliant form into his embrace and whispered: Ab mujhey ek meetha sa goodbye kiss de do….jiskey saharey main 2 haftey guzaar sakoon"

Kripa raised her lips to his, he kissed her long and deep, savoring her sweetness, her love, pouring his passion onto her lips, into her mouth! Their breaths mingled, tongues tangled, then he let her go reluctantly, wiped off his mouth and pinched her cheek lightly: Bye Sweetheart! Remember, no tears! He smiled, picked up his briefcase and went out into the hallway: Achha Aunty, he called out, main ab chala….

Gayatri came out of the kitchen: Dugga Dugga, achha Beta, apna khayal rakhna aur pahunchtey hi phone kar dena"

Shurjo also came out to bid him goodbye….Kripa followed him to the Bose Lodge gates, she stood holding the carved iron gate, watching him get into his rented car ….he waved at her cheerily, gazing at her lovelorn face with a pang in his heart. He gave her a flying kiss, she caught it with a tearful smile and kissed her fingers. Then the taxi moved away on its way to the airport!

************************************

Kripa waited tilll late at night for his phone-call. After midnight, he called Shurjo's phone from his hotel-room in Bangalore. He had already called his Mom-Dad and Dadi….he told Shurjo: Uncle, main pahunch gaya hoon…haan yahan sab theek-thaak hai, kya main Kripa se baat kar sakta hoon?

Shurjo handed the phone to Kripa waiting eagerly behind him: Hello, Angad!  
Kripa, tum apney kamrey mein chali jao, main tumhey mobile per call karoonga…after 15 minutes"

Haan, Angad, Okay, main apna khayal rakhoongi" she blushed and handed the phone to her father and ran upstairs.

Shurjo looked after her and smiled….he asked Angad a few more questions about his flight and Bangalore weather and then ended the call.

Kripa waited impatiently for his call ….she shut her door, pretending to go to sleep and lay in bed with mobile in hand, staring at it as if it was a magical doorway through which she could reach Angad in the flesh!

When the phone rang after 15 minutes, she answered it at once: Hello, Angad?  
Hi Jaan! Kaisi ho tum? His deep, husky voice gave her goosebumps…I am missing you already.

Main bhi tumhey bahut miss kar rahi hoon….she shyly said…..Tumney khana kha liya?

Plane per dinner serve kiya toh tha…..lekin main ab bhi bhookha hoon….he laughed softly.

Kyun? Peit nahin bhara kya? Yeh Airlines waley bhi na….theek se khana nahin detey….she teased him by acting ignorant.

Peit kaisey bharta? Sweet sweet dessert nahin mila….. 

**Kyun? Air Hostess se maang letey…. Kripa teased him.**

Really? Toh tum permission de rahi ho? Main Air-Hostess se Dessert maang loon? He sounded devilishly pleased.

Maar daaloongi tumhey….Kripa said angrily,…Agar kisi aur se dessert maangi toh!

He laughed loudly: Aa gayi na line per, Bangali Mirchi? Ab mujhey rasgulla jaisi sweet kiss de do, then I can go to bed ….bahut tired hoon" he yawned slightly.  
Kripa looked at Angad's handsome face in her screensaver and kissed it : Lo de diya….ab tumhari baari..

He was already gazing at her lovely face on his mobile, he kissed her face loudly: Goodnight, Sweetheart!  
Goodnight, Angad!  
They went to sleep with smiles on their faces, mobiles next to their pillows, looking at each other's pictures and dreaming ….about mountains, a cottage, a passionate embrace!

******************************** *********

The next ten days dragged for Kripa….she would go to morning Puja at Khanna House but looked lost and forlorn. Naina looked sympathetically at her, Chhutki tried to cheer her up by giving her a poster of a shirtless John Abraham, but Kripa thought she would rather have a picture of Angad without his shirt, she blushed at her own thoughts.

Dadi tried to comfort her: Tu chinta mat kar, Kripa, Angad sirf do haftey ke liye gaya hai, yeh do haftey dekhtey hi kat jayengey…..ab le, Krishna ke liye mala bana….

Dadi tried to involve Kripa in her Puja-room duties but her mind wandered to Angad, missing his white kurta-clad presence in the Puja-room, making her prick her fingers on the needle: Uffffff…she exclaimed in pain as a drop of blood appeared, staining the garland she was making for Lord Krishna.

Isshhh, Dadi exclaimed….Yeh tuney kya kiya? Suin lag gayi na? Jaa jakar dho le aur dawai laga le…La de… yeh Mala ab Thakur ko nahin chadha saktey, isper khoon lag gayi hai….she took the half-finished garland and threw it out.

Kripa was tearful: I am sorry, Dida….mainey Thakur ka mala kharab kar diya…  
Dida patted her cheek lovingly: Ek mala kharab hua toh kya hua? Aur bana lengey….tu fikr mat kar, Thakur bura nahin manengey….Main jaanti hoon, Bahut miss kar rahi hai na Angad ko?

Kripa nodded tearfully, Dida pulled her face in her arms and patted her back.

Now that Angad wasn't there, Kripa would have to take the bus to college but Naina and Dadi wouldn't hear about it: Angad yahan nahin hai toh kya hua? Absey tu hamari Gaadi mein college jayegi…tu hamarey ghar ki honay wali bahu hai….hamara bhi kuchh kartavya hai ke tu sahi-salamat college pahunchey"

Naina agreed: Haan Kripa, absey tum college jaogi hamari gaadi mein, Angad ke Dad tumhey drop kar dengey" Kripa didn't argue, she knew the Khannas worried about her as their own daughter!

Dilip and Debu dropped Kripa at college gates on their way to their Law-Firm Offices.

Aaliyah and her other friends/classmates were surprised to see her get down from a Scorpio instead of Angad's red sports car: Arey Kripa, tu aaj doosri gaadi mein aayi? Angad kahan hai?

Kripa's sad face told its own tale as she quietly told them : Angad Bangalore gaya hai kaam ke silsiley mein….isliye Dilip Chacha ne mujhey ride diya"

Chacha nahin, honay-waley Sasur Jee bol….her friend Sushmita teased her.

Kripa looked surprised, then looked accusingly at Aloo….who shook her head, throwing up her hands: Mainey nahin bataya, I swear! Mujhey pata nahin kisney college mein sabko bataya…

Kripa wondered: Phir kisney? Ohh I see….yeh Mishti ka kaam hai….  
Haan, Sushmita admitted, Mishti hi hai jo saari College mein iss baat ka elaan kar rahi hai ke teri shadi Angad se next year honay wali hai"

Kya iska matlab Mishti ne merey aur Angad ke rishtey ko maan liya? Kripa was amazed, and doubtful….But shes not so kind and accepting. Pata nahin yeh uska kya naya chaal hai…she thought with a frown.

Aaliyah saw how morose and depressed Kripa was with Angad's 2 week absence….she tried to cheer Kripa up…they went to movies after college, hung out in the canteen at lunchtime with other friends….made fun of the HIP group.

One day, Mishti sauntered upto Kripa's table, she smiled artificially at Kripa and loudly said: Congratulations! Ms. Kripa Bose! Toh aakhir tumney Angad Khanna ko apney Jaal mein phansa hi liya….Shabaash…Well Done! She clapped sarcastically with a nasty face.

Kripa bubbled up with anger inside but held her temper in check, it was no use getting angry with a catty, nasty witch like Mishti.

She said coolly: Kyun? Tumhey disappointment ho rahi hai ke tumharey laakh koshish karney ke bawjood tum ussey nahin phansa sakey, Ms. Kolkata 2005?

All Kripa's friends laughed and clapped at her fiesty, fitting reply to Mishti, bringing up her sore point of losing the Ms. Kolkata title in 2005.

MEEOOWWWW….somebody yowled in the canteen…everybody started laughing.

Mishti's face turned an ugly red with fury: Hans Lo, Hans lo….tumharey bhi ronay ke din aayengey, Ms. Kripa Bose…aur us din main hasoongi….Remember, who laughs last laughs longest"

She walked out of the canteen in a huff followed by a handful of followers. Mishti was fast losing her following due to her rude, obnoxious, high-handed behavior …lately her frustrations were evident even to the most obtuse of her sycophants. She was becoming unbearable….and her jealousy of Kripa was making her even more vicious and crazed!

Just wait and see, Kripa…main kaisey tumharey guroor ko todti hoon" she gnashed her teeth, clawing her nailpolish off like she would like to scratch out Kripa's eyes!

When Angad called late that night, he asked her about college….she wanted to tell him about her confrontation with Mishti but thought better of it….she wasn't catty like Mishti that she would go crying to Angad about what she had said…she could fight her own battles with Mishti!

Angad sounded romantic on the phone as he asked her every detail about her whole day from where she went to what she wore.

Ab batao, tumney abhi kya pehni hai? He asked huskily.  
Nightie pehni hai….Kyun? Raat ko toh nightie hi pehnoongi na….she sounded surprised.  
Kya color hai tumharey nightie ka? He asked her with a deep voice.  
Gulabi….Kyun?  
Ab tum kahan ho?  
Apney bed per…..Kyun? Abhi toh bedtime hai na? Gyarah baj chukey hain…  
Ab tum bed per kya kar rahi ho? His voice got deeper and huskier….  
Tumsey phone per baat kar rahi hoon….Angad! Tum yeh sab ajeeb se sawaal kyun poochh rahey ho? She was completely perplexed.

Angad's soft laughter came through: Yeh sab tumhey shadi ke baad bataaoonga….  
Dam*! He thought humorously….she was such an innocent….she had no idea what he was trying to do…he would have fun teaching her, he thought excitedly.

He changed the subject: Achha wo sab chhodo…main bahut tired hoon, poora din meetings aur contracts mein dooba raha…ab mera thakan door karney ke liye ek achha sa gaana suna do…..tumhari meethi awaaz se meri saari thakaan door ho jayegi…

Gaana sunaoon? Phone per? She was doubtful  
Haan, pehley bhi to sunayi thi, remember?  
Haan, lekin mobile ka bill?  
Tum uskey baarey mein mat socho….I have unlimited minutes! Come On, sing something for me….he commanded, pleaded.  
Theek hai…she said shyly, Ummmmmmm, she closed her eyes and imagined Angad in front of her, what she would say to him if she saw him right now:  
She started singing softly into the phone:

.

Tere bina jeeya jaye na  
tere binaa jiyaa jaaye naa  
bin tere, tere bin saajanaa  
saans mein saans aaye naa

jab bhee khayaalon mein too aaye  
mere badan se khushaboo aaye  
mahake badan mein rahaa naa jaaye,  
rahaa jaaye naa

Tere bina jeeya jaye na  
tere beenaa jiyaa jaaye naa  
bin tere, tere bin saajanaa  
saans mein saans aaye naa

reshamee raate roz naa hogee  
ye saugaate roj naa hogee  
zindagee tujh bin raas naa aaye,  
raas aaye naa

Angad's breath caught in his throat….unkowingly she had chosen a very sensuous song…did she know what she was doing to him with her sweetly seductive voice and lyrics? Probably not, he thought ruefully, trying to ease his aching desire for her as he lay in his lonely hotel bed.

Thanks sweetheart! He whispered after her song ended: Ab mera goodnight kiss!  
She kissed his picture on the phone, he kissed her picture, ….then both went off to sleep, both aching, longing to see each other, to embrace, to cuddle!

The next night, he wanted her to sing again for him, but this time, she demanded that he should sing a song for her.

Kyun Jaan, tum kyun Bangalore ke gadhon ko competition dena chahti ho?  
Don't talk nonsense! Kripa scolded him….Tum bahut achha gaatey ho….aur hamarey muhalley ke log bhi iss baat ki gavaah hain….now don't make excuses, abhi gaao….she commanded him.

As you wish, Your Honor! Hmmmm zara sochney do…okay…ab mera gaana sunkey kaan band mat kar lena…he joked again.. 

**Angaddd! She rebuked him….jaldi start karo….  
Wait Yaar., give me some time to prepare my voice….he cleared his voice, then started singing:**

/watch?v=vk9TY6izvUo&mode=related& search= (Angad-Kripa)

Doorie.. Doorie …Doorie  
Sahi jaaye na  
Sahi jaaye naaaaaa  
Sahi jaaye naaaaaa  
Sahi jaaye naaaaaa  
Khamoshiyaan yeh seh na sakoon,  
Aawaaz deke mujhe tu de ja sukoon.  
Doorie Doorie….  
Adhoora hoon main ab tere bina,  
Adhoori meri zindagani reh jaayegi  
Doorie Doorie….  
Har raah mein tu aaye nazar,  
Kat ta nahin ab akele tanha safar.  
Doorie …..

After he ended, Kripa was silent, still feeling the thrills of his deep, sexy voice sending shivers down her spine.

Kya hua? So gayi kya mera gaana sunkar?  
Nahin, main toh buss tumharey awaz mein doob gayi thi…..she said dreamily.  
Really? Am I that good?  
Even better! You are amazing!  
He laughed, pleased at her adoration of his voice: Ab tum sunao…. 

**She sang a sweet love-song for him: **

**Pal bhar mein yeh kya ho gaya  
Wo main gayi wo mann gaya  
Chunri kahey sunri pawan  
Saawan aaya abkey sajan  
Dinbhar mujhey yun sataye  
Tum bin ab toh raha nahin jaye"**

Ten days went by with night-time sweet talks on their mobiles, songs, teasing, appeasing, missing each other, sending goodnight kisses! 

**It was the end of October and getting chillier. Kripa was sitting in the living-room that evening, watching a serial on Star Plus, wrapped in a red shawl, munching on potato chips. Lately she had been getting the munchies, a craving for all kinds of junk food…..she thought it must be the cooler weather….it was making her feel hungry all the time!**

She was engrossed in the show….the heroine had just discovered that she was pregnant…and she was crying as she was unmarried, saying: Lekin mainey toh Rahul ke saath buss ek raat guzari thi….sirf ek raat….

Kripa's hand stilled, the chips packet dropped from her hands, her eyes widened with horror…..NOOO THIS CANNOT BE TRUE! THIS CANT HAPPEN TO HER!

She suddenly realized with a horrified pang that she had been overdue for more than a month! In all her preoccupation with Angad and then his absence from the city, she had forgotten completely about her normal cycle!

Nahin….nahin…she got up in a daze and climbed up the stairs with shaking legs to her bedroom. When was the last time?….she remembered with shocked horror….it was just after Janmashtami, in last week of August! And now it was end of October! NO, NO, NO….This cant be happening to me!

She walked to her bed like a zombie….. dropped down on the bed, hid her face in the pillow…..Nahin, main pregnant nahin ho sakti….Main apney Maa-Baba ko kya mooh dikhaoongi? Ke shadi se pehley hi main aur Angad…...Nahin nahin…yeh nahin ho sakta! She started crying with fear, shock….agar sabko pata chal gaya toh main kya karoongi? ANGAD! ….mujhey Angad ko batana padega….I MUST tell him!

- - 

**PART 45**

Kripa lay in bed, her tears had dried up, she looked at the ceiling with empty eyes, tossing and turning restlessly.

Please Bhagwan, mujhey itni badi sazaa mat deejiye, meri ek bhool ke liye…..main kaisey sabko mooh dikhaoongi ?..…sab log mujhey ek sanskari ladki samajhtey hain, mainey apney Maa-Baba ka bharosa toda hai! Main kaisey jee paaoongi?

She touched her flat belly….aur kitney din yeh raaz chhupaoongi sabsey….sabko pata chal jayega….log kya kahengey ke Bose parivaar ki beti ne….she hid her pale face in her hands, trembling in misery, fear! 

**Abhi tak meri aur Angad ki sagai bhi nahin hui aur yeh sab…..Dida aur Chacha-Chachi bhi mere baarey mein kya sochengey? Hey Bhagwan! Please mujhey iss badnaami se bacha lo….main phir aapsey kuchh aur nahin chahungi….she prayed earnestly with tears in her eyes.**

Mujhey Angad ko batana hoga….before anybody else suspects anything, I have to tell Angad about this, he will find out some solution!

Gayatri called her from downstairs: Kripaaa, Khana tayyar hai, aaja dinner kha le"  
Kripa yelled back: Maa, mujhey bhookh nahin hai…..mujhey dinner nahin khana"

A concerned Gayatri came up at once: Kya hua, beti? Tu theek toh hai na?

Maa, mujhey buss bhookh nahin hai…she felt like crying at her mother's worried face. She sadly thought: Maa, aapko agar pata chal gaya toh aap kya sochengey mere baarey mein?

Kya hua tujhey? Gayatri looked with concern at Kripa's pale, gloomy face, Teri tabiyat toh theek hai na? Bukhaar toh nahin hai na? She touched Kripa's cool forehead and shook her head.

Kripa held her mother's hand in hers: Nahin Maa, waisa kuchh nahin, buss thodi si sar mein dard hai" 

**Season change ki vajeh se hogi….Gayatri declared….lekin tu khali peit mat sona…theher main tere liye Daal ka Soup lekar aati hoon"**

She brought up some Dal soup (the nutritious thin soup on top of dals) and fed Kripa with her own hands. Kripa took the bowl from her hands: Maa, main ab bachchi nahin hoon, main khud kha loongi"

Tu toh mere liye baby hi rahegi jab tak teri shadi na ho jaye aur tera apna baby na ho jaaye. Gayatri patted her cheeks affectionately.

Kripa's face paled again at the mention of a baby. She ate quietly, Gayatri brought up some rice and fish and forced her to eat it…she didn't object…if she WAS pregnant, she would need the nutrition. Her eyes teared up again at the thought of her baby.

Her mother looked at her crestfallen face and smiled in sympathy: Kripa, tujhey Angad ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai na? Tu fikr mat kar, aur 3-4 din hi toh baaki hain uskey aaney mein. Kaam khatam hotay hi wo wapas aa jayega aur 15 din baad toh tum dono ki sagai bhi ho jayegi" Gayatri regretfully thought she had perhaps been too strict with the kids, they loved each other so much, she was sure they wouldn't do anything wrong. Angad bahut sincere aur decent ladka hai, wo Kripa ko kabhie ghalat raastey per nahin le jayega. Wo Kripa ka kitna khayal rakhta hai…..sach, humein bahut achha damaad mila hai….

After her mother left, got up and went to her window and looked up at the dark window of Angad's room above hers. Should she call Angad now or wait for his phone call later at night? He usually called her after eleven….after he returned from dinner with his clients.

No, she would wait for him to call….she didn't want to disturb him at meetings or dinner. When he called, she would tell him about her condition….then she suddenly remembered what her mother just said: aur 3-4 din hi toh baaki hain uskey aaney mein. Kaam khatam hotay hi wo wapas aa jayega!"  
If she told him just now, he would leave everything and come running back to Kolkata….she was sure of that!

She didn't want to harm his career, jeopardize his work! She could hide her secret for 4 more days….when she herself wasn't aware of it for last one month, she could hide it from others as well!

But Angad suspected something was wrong from Kripa's listless voice when she answered the phone: Kya baat hai, Kripa? Sab kuchh theek toh hai na? Are you feeling okay?

Angad…..she asked quietly…..tumhara kaam kya khatam ho gaya? Tum kab laut rahey ho?

Main aur 5 din baad aa jaaoonga…abhi thodi si formalities baaki hain….then I will be done….Kya hua, sweetheart? Are u missing me too much? Im missing u too….I wish I could fly to you right now….he kissed her through the phone.

Haan Angad, lekin main jaanti hoon tum bahut busy ho….aur main tumhey disturb nahin karna chahti….she said in a morose tone.

Kripaaa. Come ON! U can never disturb me….jab bhi tumhey meri zaroorat padey mujhey phone kar dena…okay? I always have my mobile with me….jhijhakna mat…

Theek hai….she sounded a little cheerful. She asked him about his work to take her mind off her problem and even laughed at Angad's descriptions of language problems between American and Indian counterparts of the company! He told her that the Chief Legal Advisor of their company was a Bengali, a Mr. Ganguly and Angad had told him about his future bride. Kripa blushed to hear that….his future bride….she wished they could get married right away and then all her fears would dissolve and nobody would know their secret!

Kripa was on tenterhooks the next 2 days…it seemed she walked on eggshells, afraid all the time of somebody suspecting about her condition. She skipped college the next day complaining of headache, but the next day when she tried to bunk, her mother suggested taking her to the doctor.  
She protested vehemently at once…..Nahin Maa, main theek hoon, mujhey doctor ki zaroorat nahin…..she was terrified at the thought of their family doctor diagnosing her pregnancy.

She went to college with a heavy heart…..Aaliyah looked thoughtfully at Kripa's suddenly downcast face: Kya hua, Kripa? Sab kuchh theek toh hai na? Is everything okay between u and Angad?

Kripa forced herself to smile: Haan of course, Angad aur mera jhagda kyun hoga? Wo toh Bangalore mein hai….per ab bahut din ho gaye…I wish he would come back soon" she said sadly.

Aloo hugged her depressed friend: Don't worry, Yaar, aur kuchh din hi to hain, then he will be back to hug you and kiss you again….chal ..lets go eat some phuchkas…that always cheers you up"

But having phuchkas reminded her of Angad and his wicked comments even more and she started crying.

Pehli baar dekha kisiko phuchka khatey khatey rotey huey…Aloo complained, then she comforted Kripa, holding her shoulders….COME ON KRIPA! Cheer up! Wo jaldi wapas aa jayega"  
Kripa nodded sadly….she couldn't share her secret even with her best friend….it was too shameful! Even Aloo would be shocked to know that she had stepped over the boundaries in her love for Angad!

Kripa lost her appettite, her smile, her sleep in the next 2 days. She didn't even go to Dida's morning Puja ….she couldn't face them or Dida's Gods! On the 3rd morning, she had her breakfast and went to her room to get her bag and books for college, when suddenly she felt like throwing up. She ran to the bathroom and heaved over the sink. Most of her breakfast came out, leaving her drained, horrified and dismayed!

She returned to her room with trembling legs….sat down on her bed…..NO she couldn't hide this anymore….agar aisa chalta raha toh sabko pata chal jayega….what if she threw up or fainted in college? The whole world would come to know about her condition…..NO… she HAS to tell Angad right away…she cant wait anymore.

She took her college bag and mobile and went to a park in the neighbourhood. Nobody was around at 10 A.M. She quickly dialled Angad's number.

Angad was at his desk, arranging some documents and filing them….the merger had been accomplished and now he was overseeing some remaining formalities!  
Haan, Kripa, bolo, kya baat hai, is everything alright? He asked with slight concern as she had never called him in the morning so far!

Angad…..she sobbed into the phone….Angad….

Kya hua? Kripa are you okay? He got terribly worried and stood up from his chair….Kripa batao mujhey baat kya hai?

Angad….I think….I think…..

Batao Kripa? His mind automatically started thinking of the possibility that had been bugging him for last one month! Tell me, for God's sake!

I think…..I am pregnant! She started sobbing louder, sitting on the park bench.

WHATT? He dropped down on his chair. His hands started shaking….all his fears had come true….Kripa was pregnant with his child…a result of that morning in the hills.

Then he calmed himself, he would have to be strong now….and be a pillar of strength for her…she was too young and innocent…he would have to protect her from the accusations and recriminations that would follow! It was his fault that she was in that condition…..he should have stopped himself, controlled his passion, his desire for her.

Kripa, don't cry, PLEASE, apney aapko sambhalo…..Main aaj hi wapas aa raha hoon…I am taking this evening's flight back to Kolkata….please tum chinta mat karo, I am coming to you, sweetheart! Mere aaney tak please be strong….rona mat, Jaan! I love you!

Angad, I am sorry, she sobbed…..meri wajeh se tumhey apna kaam chhodkar aana pad raha hai…

Don't worry about that, Kripa! Kaam se sau guna zyada important hai hamara bachcha….he felt a strange thrill saying that….suddenly he had a vision of a sweet little girl in a pink frock who looked like Kripa…..he couldn't help smiling. Perhaps this was a good thing….now that Kripa was pregnant, her parents would be forced to get them married this year as he had wanted. Of course they would be furious at him and Kripa for overstepping their boundaries but then they would accept it as they would also be delighted to be grandparents! He grinned, suddenly optimistic about this news! But he had to comfort Kripa who was alone and scared!

Kripa, please stop crying….nahin toh logon ko shaq ho jayega….I am returning tonight ….kal subah main tumhey doctor ke paas le chalunga…main abhi appointment karta hoon….Don't cry, sweetheart! Everything will be fine, trust me! Main hoon na tumharey saath! Yeh hum dono ki problem hai, hum ek saath solve karengey….now give me a kiss, and go to college, don't worry about anything, Main aa raha hoon tumharey paas!

Kripa gave him a soft, tearful kiss, feeling reassured by his strong voice, his confident words! Angad aa raha hai…her heart started singing with hope and gladness...….wo sab kuchh theek kar dega! She wiped off her tears and went to college.

Angad went to Mr. Ganguly and asked him to take over the remaining formalities: Mere family mein ek emergency ho gayi hai"  
Of course, Mr. Khanna! No problem! I hope its not very serious? Ganguly expressed concern.  
No Sir! Angad smiled at his grey-haired senior, Somebody is sick and she needs me there!  
Oh I see, Ganguly smiled knowingly, Best of Luck, Son! I wish you both Happiness!

Angad thanked Ganguly, then called the company's travel agent and booked his airline ticket for evening's flight!

Then he called Shabbir: Yaar! Tu mujhey abhi ek Lady Gynaecologist ka naam bata aur uskey saath kal subah ke appointment ka bandobast kar de…

WHATTT! DON'T TELL ME THAT…KRIPA….? Shabbir almost fell out of his chair….Don't tell me Kripa is pregnant?

Lagta toh aisa hi hai….Angad couldn't hide his excitement from his best friend!

WOW! CONGRATULATIONS, YAAR! Tu Papa banney wala hai? What Great news!

Angad grinned happily: Wait Yaar! Not so fast! Pehley check-up toh karney de! Lekin mere hisaab se agar yeh sach hua toh agley mahiney hi hamari shadi ho jayegi aur next year July mein main Papa ban jaaoonga! He laughed in delight!

That will be great...Shabbir laughed happily, don't worry Yaar! Main abhi ek Lady doctor ke saath Kripa ka appointment fix kar raha hoon"

Shabbir hung up, grinning broadly at the news….he liked Kripa and wanted the best for her and Angad! He called all the offices of all the gynaes he knew but none of them had any appointments for the next day…usually all were booked weeks ahead. But Kripa's case couldn't wait! Finally he managed to persuade the office staff of Dr. Aarti Roy, one of the most senior and respected gynaes of Kolkata…..they gave Kripa the 1 P.M. appointment at their office in Ballygunge!

Shabbir called Angad and told him the time and Doctor's name and location….Angad thanked him: Thanks Yaar! Tu nahin hota toh humein itni jaldi appointment kabhi nahin milti"  
Arey Thanks Vanks chhod...mujhey mithai khilaney ki tayyari kar" Shabbir laughed. Aur kal theek waqt per Kripa ko lekar Dr. Roy ki office mein pahunch jaana...

Angad returned late that night….his family was surprised at his sudden return. Dilip asked him: Per Beta, tumney toh kaha tha ab bhi 2-3 din ka kaam baaki hai?

Haan Dad, don't worry! Wo kaam Ganguly dekh rahey hain….basically I am done so I didn't want to hang around….and I was missing u guys! He hugged his mother and Dadi!

Dadi kissed his forehead, then boxed his ears: Jhooth mat bol….sach bata tu Kripa ko miss kar raha tha….isliye jaldi chala aaya. Aur wo bhi toh tere liye bahut udaas hai, pichhley 3 din se pooja per bhi nahin aayi….khabar bheja ke padhai hai lekin main jaanti thi ke teri kami usey iss ghar mein bahut mehsoos hoti hai, isiliye nahin aayi, jaa, uskey saath ek baar milkar aa"

Lekin Dadi, abhi gyarah baj chukey hain, Uncle-Aunty naraaz toh nahin hongey, itni raat ko milney gaya toh?

Nahin pagley, main Shurjo ko jaanti hoon, bahar se kadva hai lekin andar se bhavuk hai, wo log tum dono ki haalat samajhtey hain, itney din alag rahey….Jaa milkar aa Kripa se"

Angad blessed his lifesaver Dadi and ran next door to meet Kripa! He knew why she hadnt gone to Dadi's Puja for last 3 days….if Dadi knew, she would be angry at him at first, then she would be thrilled, he knew that! Dadi was just like him, or rather he was like his Dadi.…he grinned happily as he rang the bell.

Shurjo opened the door and was stunned to see him: ANGAD? Tum kab wapas aaye? Aao Beta, andar aao...

.Kripa ran out of the living-room….she was expecting Angad to come meet her when he returned. Her eyes became moist when she saw his beloved face at the door. She smiled tremulously, her eyes lighting up with joy, hope, love! Angad stared at her….as if he hadnt seen her for a year! He drank in her slightly pale but still lovely face, she had lost some weight from worry but still her curves made him dizzy with desire. He wanted to grab her in his arms, kiss her, feel her belly where their child was growing! He wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes, hold her, reassure her, but he calmly said: Hi Kripa! Kaisi ho?…..mera kaam khatam ho tay hi main wapas aa gaya…he told Shurjo.

Gayatri came from the kitchen where she was clearing up the dinner leftovers…Angad Beta, tum aa gaye…main keh nahin sakti main kitni khush hoon tumhey dekhkar….zara dekho toh Kripa ne kaisi haalat bana rakhi hai ?…tumharey jaaney ke baad na theek se khaati hai na hansti hai…Kripa looked down in shyness at her mother's words….finally some red color returned to her face!

Shurjo cleared his throat, a little embarassed: Main Study-room mein jaaata hoon, tum dono Baithak khaney (Living-room) mein baat karo"

He left, giving space to Angad and Kripa….Gayatri gushed a little bit more about Angad's return, then went back to the kitchen.

Angad took Kripa's cold hands in his and pulled her into the living-room, he stood behind the door and hugged her tightly! Kripa put her hands around his waist, rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief. It felt so wonderful being back in his arms again! His strength gave her comfort! Both of them closed their eyes, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms again, as they stood there in a silent embrace for a long time.

Finally, he raised her face up to him: Kripa, ab main aa gaya hoon, tumhey chinta karney ki koi zaroorat nahin, I will take care of everything, tumhey mujhpar bharosa hai na? he caressed her cheeks softly, delighted to see pink color return to her pale cheeks.

Haan, she nodded, and held his cheeks in her hands: Mainey tumhey bahut miss kiya…tears came to her eyes at those sleepless nights when she had worried all alone!  
Angad, mujhey bahut darr lag raha hai…..jab sabko pata chalega toh kya hoga? She trembled and hid her face in his chest again.

Kripa, meri taraf dekho…..he lifted her face again in his palms, Jo bhi hoga, hum dono milkar uska saamna karengey, humney koi gunaah nahin kiya, pyar mein aksar aisa hota hai…people lose control… don't be ashamed of our love, sweetheart! I love you and I will be always here for you" he gently kissed her lips.

She kissed him back: Ami-o tomakey bhalobashi"

Din mahiney saal guzartey jaayengey (Thanks to Jaba for the song) :)

album/Avtaar-(1983).html (Avatar-Lata, Kishore)

ki : din maheene saal guzarate jaayenge  
ham pyaar mein jeete pyaar mein marate jaayenge  
la : ( dekhenge  
ki : dekh lena ) -2  
la : din maheene saal ...  
ki : din maheene saal ...

( mat sharamaao a jaao ) -2 meri baanhon mein  
dekho apani tasveer meri nigaahon mein  
kya hua gar kaante hain apani raahon mein -2  
in raahon mein phool bikharate jaayenge  
ham pyaar mein jeete ...

la : tumako hamane maan liya rab tum jaano -2  
ham ye jaanen baaqi sab tum jaano  
kya kahana hai kya nahi ye ab tum jaano -2  
tum jo kahoge ham vo karate jaayenge  
ham pyaar mein jeete ...

la : dukh-sukh ka saathi ( haan ji ) -2 tumhen banaaya hai -2  
ki : hamane jeevan ka saajhi haan ji tumhen banaaya hai -2  
la : dil ki naeeya ka maajhi tumhen banaaya hai -2  
ki : is paar se us paar utarate jaayenge  
ham pyaar mein jeete ...

- - 

**PART 46**

Kripa came out of her college gates at noon where Angad was waiting for her in his sports car! They drove in silence to the Doctor's Office in Ballygunge! She was tense, picking at her fingernails, pale and wan!

When they stopped at a red light, Angad reached out and squeezed her cold hands reaasuringly. She looked at him anxiously, he blinked and smiled at her: Don't worry! Sab theek ho jayega" ….she gave him a weak, watery smile.

Although their appointment was at one, they had to wait till 1:45 to get in! the waiting-room was full of expectant mothers, some slightly pregnant, some with huge, protruding bellies! Kripa stared at them nervously, trying to imagine herself in that condition. Angad looked curiously at the other women and their husbands, wondering how Kripa would look with her stomach swollen with a child! HIS CHILD! The very thought excited and thrilled him!

The others looked at the good-looking couple waiting anxiously for their turn. They looked curiously at Kripa's sindoor-less forehead, her neck devoid of mangalsutra or wrist devoid of Loha (iron bangle worn by all Bengali married ladies)….they all wondered what the deal was?

Dr. Roy was a stern-looking middle-aged lady in her late 50s. she asked them to sit down, then observed them over over her thick-rimmed spectacles: First Pregnancy? She asked her. Kripa nodded: Yes…  
When was the last date?  
She blushed and told the date.

How long have you been married? Kripa bent her head in shame, keeping quiet.

Angad cleared his throat : Actually Doctor, we are engaged, not married yet.

Hmmmm, Dr. Roy looked disapprovingly at both of them, at Kripa's bare forehead, then she muttered under her breath: This young generation! Always in a hurry!

She looked at Kripa's chart: So you are Ms. Kripa Bose? ….she looked at Angad: And what is YOUR name? She asked Angad rather belligerently.

Even the cool-as-cucumber Angad was intimidated by the old lady: I am Angad Khanna!

I see…again she looked disapprovingly at him.

Ms. Bose, aap wahan jaayiye aur yeh gown pehen leejiye….she gave Kripa a back-open gown and sent her to the curtained-off area. While Kripa changed, Dr. Roy asked Angad about Kripa's details. Her date of birth, age, address…Angad gave her the info but requested her not to call Kripa's family or contact them.

So they don't know about this? Dr. Roy glared at Angad over her glasses.  
Angad shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at the paper-weight: No they don't know yet! We will tell them after we confirm.

Dr. Roy went behind the curtain and examined Kripa thoroughly. Then she told Kripa to change back and went back to her seat and started writing notes with a serious face. Angad looked anxiously at her, Kripa came back to her seat, looking at the doctor with a tense face.

Dr. Roy wrote further notes in the case- file, then smiled slightly at the nervously fidgeting Kripa: Congratulations, Kripa! You are NOT pregnant!

Both of them were stunned….they stared at the doctor open-mouthed, with astonishment!

I'm NOT? Kripa asked in disbelief.

The symptoms you have are from Colitis or Gastritis caused by bad eating habits. (Angad looked at Kripa in a "I told u so" way). And the irregularity may have been caused by some major change in ur life or tension about something.

Kripa silently thought: Haan yeh sach hai….jab se Angad meri zindagi mein aaya hai, sab kuchh badal gaya hai….usney mere jeevan mein hulchul macha dee hai…shayad issi wajeh se…..

Angad asked : Are you sure, Doctor?

Dr. Roy looked at him over her glasses: Why? Do you want her to be pregnant?

Angad flushed: Nahin, aisi baat nahin…but we thought her sickness…..

Nausea and vomiting can be caused by gastritis or colitis also, I want her to get tested for colitis. And I think she might be anemic too….which can also cause irregularity.

Dr Roy handed Kripa a sheet for blood-tests: Here! Get these blood-tests done and come back to see me after 2 weeks.

Then she scribbled something on another sheet: And heres a prescription for birth-control pills that will prevent pregnancy till both of you are ready for a child!

Kripa flushed a deep red, she pushed the prescription back towards the doctor: Nahin Doctor, iski zaroorat nahin padegi"

Are you sure? Again the stern look over the glasses.  
I am sure! Kripa looked her steadily in the eye.  
Good! Dr. Roy smiled in approval. Then I will see you in 2 weeks.

Angad paid the doctor's fees and they walked out of the doctor's office in silence. It was a strange feeling of anti-climax that was assailing their hearts…..after 5 days of worry, anxiety, tension, it was finally over!

She wasn't pregnant, it was just colitis and anemia! Kripa felt relief down to her toes….but there were strange pangs of disappointment nagging her heart. Suddenly a vision of a chubby little boy who looked like Angad floated before her eyes and then vanished. She felt strangely bereft…as if she had lost something she had never had in the first place. She felt like crying…..why why wasn't she delighted at the negative results? She couldn't understand why she felt this way!

Angad was more disappointed than her: DA**! There goes our only chance of getting married next month. Now we will have to wait till next June….Da**!  
He had already started dreaming about his and Kripa's child….now it was all an illusion. He was relieved in a way that Kripa wouldn't have to face her parents now….but that didn't comfort him fully.  
Both of them missed the child that hadnt happened yet.

They drove back in silence….Angad approached her college: Do you want to go back to college for your last class?

Nahin….she looked at him, Angad, kya tum mujhey phir se Ganga kinarey le jaogey?

Sure! Good Idea! Lets go there…his car sped over Red Road towards Ganga ghats.

At the Ghat, they sat on their usual bench by riverbank, silently watching the sailboats, river-ferries and small ships pass by. His arm rested comfortably around her shoulders, her head rested on his shoulder.

Angad….kya tumhey Bangalore wapas jaana padega?

Filhaal toh nahin, lekin November ke end mein shayad jaana padega, for some more formalities.

Kripa snuggled closer to him: mujhey apney kaam ke baarey mein batao….Bangalore kaisa tha?

Angad knew she was trying to take her mind off the baby fiasco….he felt her conflicted emotions.

He started telling about the firm he was working for, about the vibrant IT capital of India….then he informed her that he was going to appear for the Bar exams for Kolkata High Court in December.

Lekin tumharey paas toh Law ki degree hai na? she asked in surprise…phir se exams kyun?

I need certification to practice law here, so I have to sit for this exam….but don't worry, it will be a cinch!

Haan, main jaanti hoon, wo tumharey liye bachchon ka khel hoga" again her face fell at the involuntary mention of bachcha!

He tried to lighten up her mood: But I have to study for it….so you'd better not disturb me….he nudged her head with his chin.

Haan, main tumhey disturb karti hoon ya tum mujhey? She pouted up at him in mock anger.

Toh theek hai, hum dono hi ek doosrey ko disturb nahin karengey….DEAL? he put out his hand, looking into her trusting eyes.

Deal! She put her hand in his. He quickly kissed her pouting lips. "But you know sweetheart, it will be damn difficult to keep away from you! Tougher than the Bar exam!

She laughed and hit his arm playfully: Shaitaan! …  
lekin yeh exams hain kab?Tumharey birthday se pehley ya baad mein? (She knew his birthday was on 15th December)

Pehley….8th December ….lekin tumhey mera birthday kaisey pata?

Tum kya samajhtey ho, Mister? Mujhey tumharey baarey mein sab pata hai"

Now I am getting scared….he sniggered ….aur kya-kya pata hai tumhey mere baarey mein?

Tumharey ex-girlfriends ke naam toh pata nahin….lekin unki kuchh tasveerein dekhi hain"  
She had seen pictures of Angad at parties with two girls in separate photos, both tall, slim, fashionable!

Kahan dekhi? He was amazed….then he laughed….Oh I know…Dadi ke paas dekhi hogi…..yeh Dadi bhi na mujhey barbaad karkey rahegi"

Toh batao unkey naam…..  
Kiska naam?  
Tumharey ex ke naam? Aur pata….

Kyun kya karogi jaankar? Unko letter-bomb bhejogi? He joked.

She hit him on his arm again: Batao na….dartey kyun ho?

Okay….one was Simone and other one was Tina….both live in London.

Toh unhey chhod kyun diya? Aur Tina aur Simone ke baad Kripa kaisey pasand aa gayi? She asked him archly.

Kya karoon, Jaaneman….Dil toh Hindustani hai na? he squeezed her tightly in his arms.

Batao na….unhey chhod kyun diya? Did you get bored with them? She nagged him.

No Yaar! I was never serious about them…..they were just ….u know…Time Pass!

Kripa was rather taken aback at his casual attitude about his ex-girlfriends. He must have had intimate relations with them, yet now he could casually brush them off as time-pass. His attitude towards women wasn't very commendable!

Angad looked at her serious face: Kya hua, sweetheart? Whats bugging you?

Angad, kya tum mujhey bhi ek din bhool jaogey? Usi tarah jaisey un dono ko bhula diya?  
She asked hesitantly.

Angad was shccked and dismayed:  
Yeh kya keh rahi ho, Kripa? Kaisi behki behki baatein kar rahi ho? I love you, Damnit! I didn't love those women. Never loved them. You are the first girl I fell in love with ( a lie….he had a major crush on a married classmate in Kolkata Law college but Kripa didn't have to know that) … Kripa, meri taraf dekho….he cupped her chin in his palm and turned her face towards him: Tum mera pyaar ho, hamari shadi honay wali hai….dubara phir kabhie aisi baatein mat karna"

Kripa's eyes filled with tears: I am sorry….she touched his cheeks….phir kabhie aisi baat nahin karoongi"

He kissed her gently: I know you are upset about the baby thing…..just forget about everything that happened. Aaj se hamari kahani naye sirey se shuru karengey…..jo kuchh bhi hua usey bhool jao…aur 14 din baad hamari sagai hai…uskey baad humein koi alag nahin kar sakega" She nodded in agreement.

Chalo, tumhara mood theek karney ke liye hum ek movie dekhney chaltey hain aur phir baahar dinner kar lengey, what say?

Okay. She agreed happily. Lekin Maa Baba se poochhna padega…

Haan haan, poochh lo, main kaun sa tumhey bhagakar le jaa raha hoon? I am sure they wont object"

Kripa called her mother and asked her if she could go from college to watch a movie with Angad and go to dinner afterwards. Gayatri was feeling kindly towards Angad ever since he returned from Bangalore so she agreed: Theek hai, Beti, Jaa…lekin raat ko zyada der mat karna….Angad kya tujhey pickup kar lega college se?  
Kripa lied: Haan Maa, usney phone kiya tha….

They went to see an English comedy/romance " Music and Lyrics" and came out with lighter moods and hearts. Then they went to dinner at Tandoor Restaurant on Park Street. They had a pleasant time….….they chatted about friends, movies, books, exams and just enjoyed each other's company. The music system was playing soft, romantic Hindi movie songs…at one point, they stopped talking and just looked across the table, gazing into each other's eyes, promising a lifelong bond of love and trust!

. (Haath Ki Safai)

watch?v=xjiZfx1h5f8

waadaa kar le saajanaa  
tere beena main naa rahoon  
mere beena too naa rahe

ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa,  
naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

mai dhadakan too dil hai piyaa  
main baatee too meraa diyaa  
hum pyaar kee jyot jalaayein  
mai raahee meree manzil hai too  
main hoon lahar aur saaheel hai too  
jeewan bhar saath nibhaayein  
a.. a.. a. aa. aa..aa  
waadaa kar le jaana-e-jaan,  
tere beena main naa rahoo, mere been too naa rahe  
ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa  
naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

jab se mujhe teraa pyaar milaa  
apanee to hai bas yahee duaa  
har janam yoon milake rahenge

sundar saa ho apanaa jahaan,  
pyaar apanaa rahe sadaa jawaan  
hum sukhadukh mil ke sahenge  
a.. a.. a. aa. aa..aa  
waadaa kar le saajanaa  
tere been main naa rahoo, mere been too naa rahe

ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa, naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

- -

**Sorry, Friends, to disappoint u all with the false pregnancy scare but just think about it...if Kripa had really been pregnant, the story would have ended here as they would have a chat mangni pat byaah (super-fast wedding) after getting lots of gaalis from parents...Angad would be delighed to get his wish and his baby, Kripa would be upset but happy...and there would be no more problems!**

**PART 47**

Angad called Shabbir and told him about the negative results.

Shabbir laughed heartily: Tu toh baal baal bach gaya, Yaar! nahin toh Kripa ke parents teri marammat kar detey. Take this as a lesson and try to wait till u put sindoor and mangalsutra on her.

Wo toh main aaj hi khareedkar usey pehna sakta hoon…..will that make her my wife? NO, we need the Godda** approval of Guruji and society and everybody on earth! Angad sounded very frustrated.

Shabbir chuckled: Chill Dude! Have patience…..abhi 15th ko teri sagai ho jayegi, then she will officially become your fiancee…..uskey baad…..Shabbir paused meaningfully.  
Angad cheered up at the thought!

The next few days went by fast for Angad and Kripa! Angad got busy with work at the Law Firm, Kripa with college! He dropped her off at college every morning….sometimes he picked her up from college and took her for ice-cream or movies.

Meanwhile preparations were on in full swing for the hawan/yajna at Kripa's house to ward off Shani-dasha ! Kripa's Mama-Mamima arrived from Delhi two days before the hawan…..they would stay till the engagement party. Her Mama Gautam was an IT officer, Mamima Chhaya was a school-teacher, cousins Aniruddh (23), Shreya (17) and Sraboni (14) were all students in college and High School! They enlivened Bose Lodge with their presence, lively chatter, games, late-night chatting….Kripa, who was a lonely only child was delighted to have her cousins there!

They went out shopping for the puja, paka-dekha and engagement and bought lots of beautiful saris….. the young cousins bought salwar and lehenga sets although they already had brought gorgeous ones from Delhi but as any girl/woman will tell you, one can never have enough clothes!

Kripa's Mamima had bought a beautiful salmon pink zardozi from Delhi for her Roka ceremony. Gayatri and Chhaya shopped and planned menus for the occasion, hiring the Bose family's usual Brahmin cook to prepare the Hawan food…..Bhog made of rice in pure ghee and vegetable curries all cooked in purified vessels …..to be offered to the sacred fire and then served to the guests!  
Angad came to visit them and Kripa introduced him to her cousins, to her Uncle-Aunt. They all loved his suave charm and good looks!

Shreya and Sraboni started teasing him as is common between jijus and saalis: Kya JamaiBabu, suna hai aap shadi ke liye bahut betaab hain? Itni jaldi bhi kya hai? Abhi hamari Didi bahut chhoti hai….aur do-teen saal wait kar leejiye"

Angad grinned at them, accepting the challenge: Theek hai, main tayyar hoon, ab apney didi se poochho wo intezaar karney ke liye tayyar hai ke nahin?

They looked at Kripa expectantly: Kripa di, tui Bol!..…..she just blushed, looked at Angad coyly from under her eyelashes but didn't say anything.

Angad's heart was pierced anew by her shy glances….he laughed and said: See, shes in a hurry, not I! Don't blame me! he threw up his hands trying to look innocent..

Later on when he got a chance, he pulled her to his side and whispered in her ears: Iss tarah se meri ore dekhogi, toh Hawan ke baad hi uthakar le jaaoonga" he bit her ear softly.

She nudged him sharply with her elbow: Besharam! Behave yourself….koi dekh lega"

Aur tum jo nazron ke teer chala rahi ho…uska kya? Saara kasoor mera ho gaya….very good, Ms. Kripa Bose! Khud kaatil aur ghayal ko badnaam karti ho?  
Toh kaatil ko sazaa kaun dega? Tum? She laughed teasingly, knowing he wouldn't be able to do much in a house full of people.

But she under-estimated Angad….as she was going to the kitchen to bring some sweets, he suddenly caught her waist and pulled her into the store-room under the stairs….it was dark, dank and full of cobwebs…..Kripa struggled, whispering: Chhodo Angad, kya kar rahey ho?

Kaatil ko sazaa de raha hoon" his lips swooped down on hers in a long, deep, drugging kiss which left her limp, breathless, quivering like jelly. He explored her mouth thoroughly with his tongue, drinking her sweetness, while his hands restlessly brushed her bare waist and back between her sari and blouse! 

**Her heart was pounding, her body pulsing when he let her go…she rested her head on his chest to regain her breath, her arms hugged his waist, he gently stroked her thick flowing hair. **

**Suddenly they heard Sraboni calling her: Kripa dii., tum kahan ho? Pishima (Gayatri) mithai ke baarey mein poochh rahi hain….Kripa looked up, startled and opened her mouth to answer automatically! Angad placed his lips on hers at once to stop her from making any sounds….as soon as Sraboni passed the door, they creeped out quietly laughing…..**

then Kripa shrieked loudly as a large cobweb had attached itself to her hair….she hated spiders!  
Angad quickly brushed off the cobweb laughing at her fright….Darpok! You are afraid of spiders?

I hate spiders! She shivered in revulsion, Maaago…..eeheeheehee…she still shook with fright!

Don't worry, the spiders wont eat you! Although I cant make the same promise! He grinned shamelessly.

Gayatri, Chhaya and her cousins had heard her scream and came running: Kya hua, Kripa? Tu theek toh hai na? The Shani dasha was really worrying her mother. 

**Kuchh nahin Aunty, buss ek chuhiya thi….Kripa ki cheekh sunkar darpok bhaag gayi" Angad, the expert liar, again provided a ready explanation.**

Kripa glared at him….she knew who he was calling darpok and chuhiya. She pinched his arm really hard. Uffff, he exclaimed.

Ab tumhey kya hua? Gayatri turned and asked him.  
Lagta hai chuhiya wapas aa gayi aur kaat diya" Kripa laughed.

Angad glared at her, his eyes promising a later revenge….her eyes danced mischievously at him….she would wait for his delicious revenge!

The day of Hawan arrived….most of Shurjo's and Gayatri's extended families were invited as well as the Khannas, including Naina's and Shibani's maayka and Damini's sasural people.

Damini did turn up with her children and husband, muttering to Shibani sarcastically: Agar Mishti ke saath Angad ki shadi karvatey toh yeh sab circus nahin dekhna padta"

Haye Raam, Didi! even Shibani was shocked…aap Puja-paath ko Circus keh rahi hain? Aap kabsey itni modern ban gayi?

Damini got offended and moved away, unable to create trouble.

The Hawan Fire was made in the hallway of the House, facing the south-east!  
Guruji presided over the yajna alongwith two of his shishyas/disciples. Shurjo was giving him a dakshina of Rs. 5000 just for the yajna….when Angad heard that he smirked: Sab paison ka khel hai….yeh Shani-Vani toh bahana hai, asli baat hai dharm ke naam per business!

He looked bitterly at Gurujee….if only this guy hadnt interfered….  
Gurujee looked up suddenly and met his eyes….he smiled slightly: " Bhagwan jo bhi kartey hain, insaan ke kalyan ke liye hi kartey hain" he calmly announced to the hawan attendees and then continued pouring ghee and incense into the Holy fire. 

**Angad flushed angrily, he knew that remark had been meant for him….he felt like leaving but stayed on for Kripa's sake!**

Kripa sat next to the sacred Fire with her parents on both sides! She looked heavenly in a red-bordered cream silk sari, her hair tied in a bun. The heat from the fire colored her face a lovely orange shade! He couldn't take his eyes off her….how he wished he could whisk her away from all these stupid rituals and marry her pronto!

The Hawan continued for 3 long hours….loads of ghee, milk, sandalpaste, karpur (incense) and a mound of bhog was poured into the Fire to appease Lord Shani….so he wouldn't cause Kripa any harm or cause impediments in the sagai!  
Angad fidgeted impatiently…..Kripa looked up a few times towards him….she crinkled her cute nose, pleading him with her eyes to hang in there! He couldn't resist the messages of her lovely eyes and settled down. Kripa stole glances at him…he looked so handsome in a white kurta-pajama. She was grateful to him for putting up with the long ritual for her sake….she knew his tolerance level wasn't very high!

After the yajna, food was served in the large dining-hall of Bose Lodge. Everybody mingled, the Bose relatives were introduced to the Khannas and vice versa. Naina had come armed with invitation cards for the sagai ceremony to be held at HOTEL TAJ BENGAL Reception Hall on November 15th. She distributed the cards to Bose relatives and their own relatives as well….most people promised to come as both Angad and Kripa were only children and this would be the only engagement/wedding arranged by their parents. Hence it was going to be a special affair…..a Grand Gala!

Dadi was in full form, excited, thrilled, at her dream coming true, at least halfway! She chatted excitedly with Gautam and Chhaya….her childhood friend's son and bahu.  
She invited them to Dinner the next evening at their house.

Comings and Goings between the two houses continued over the next 2 days but Kripa wasn't allowed to go to Khanna House as it was only a day before her Paka-dekha. Angad found that rule totally ridiculous and fumed and fretted but couldn't do anything about it!

On the day of Roka/Paka Dekha, Kripa was dressed up in the pink sari gifted by her Mamima, who also put make-up on her face and applied mehendi on her hands and a small design of chandan (sandal) on her forehead around a red bindi. She wore a heavy gold set and had alta(kumkum) applied on her feet by a local haircutter's wife (tradition again) and sat in the living-room with her head bent, very much a blushing bride.

Shreya and Sraboni dressed up in colorful salwars, the mothers wore bright silk saris, the men wore traditional Dhoti-Kurta!

When Angad arrived with his family members carrying the Roka trays, he couldn't take his eyes off her: DA*N! Its getting harder to stay away from her…..I would like to shoot the guy who invented all these darn rituals and customs. To HELL with tradition! Kripa….tum meri ho….aur tumhey paaney se koi mujhey rok nahin sakta"

Shreya teased him: Jamaibabu, hamarey yahan dulha kabhie paka dekha ke din dulhan ke ghar nahin aata….sirf buzurg aatey hain….lekin aap aa gaye hain toh ab nikaal toh nahin saktey hain na? she laughed.

Angad teased back: Agar main na aaoon toh tumhari Didi ko rokega kaun? He laughed at his own joke.

Dadi, Naina, Dilip, Shibani and Debu blessed Kripa with haldi and kumkum paste on her forehad. Dadi gave Kripa a pair of heavy stone-set gold bangles that had been her own wedding gift 55 years ago. She put them on Kripa's wrists lovingly and kissed her forehead: Ab tu meri poti hui….poori tarah se. Ab mujhey us din ka intezaar rahega jab tu bahu bankar sada ke liye mere ghar aa jayegi"

Angad quickly sidled up to Dadi and whispered: Aap permission de toh kal hi isey bahu banakar ghar le aaoon?

Dadi slapped his cheek playfully: Kuchh toh sharam kar!

Naina gave Kripa a red Benarasi silk sari, a green zardozi and diamond set….and she handed a diamond nose-ring to Gautam, Kripa's Mama and asked him to gift it to the bride as is the tradition. Both families exchanged gifts and mithai! Gayatri had bought gifts for all the Khanna family members and Naina had bought the same for Bose family. After gift exchange, they had sweets and snacks and and then sat around in the living-room, laughing, chatting in easy camarederie of two families soon to be joined in matrimonial ties!

Angad and Kripa exchanged surreptitious glances. Angad was wearing a dark blue kurta with jeans….he looked manly and charming…..they sent lovelorn looks at each other…..dying to be in each other's arms.

Kripa's cousin sisters observed their secret glances and giggled amongst themselves but didn't comment aloud in front of the elders as they didn't want to interrupt the lovers' secret eyelocks! Anirudh, who was an Accountancy student, chatted with Angad about sports, especially cricket which was his obsession. Angad promised to take his future saala-saalis to Tollygunge Club the next day for a game of golf and relaxation.

In the afternoon, Kripa's family went over to Khanna House for paka-dekha…..the return ritual of fixing Angad's rishta for Kripa. They carried trays of gifts for Angad….which included a suit piece, shirts, trousers, Italian shoes, an imported watch (gifted by Gautam), a pair of diamond-studded cuff-links and a gold chain. 

**Angad was delighted to get the gifts…he had thought that in Indian weddings, only the bride got all the gifts: Arey waah, yahan toh Dulhey ko double profit hai…ek toh meethi si delicious dulhan uspar yeh sab tohfey! No wonder desi log shadi ke liye taras jaatey hain"**

But he was very disappointed that Kripa hadnt come to his paka-dekha.  
Aunty, Kripa nahin aayegi? He couldn't resist asking Gayatri finally.

All the Boses and Dadi laughed loudly at him : Beta, ladkey ke paka dekha per ladki kabhie nahin aa sakti….wo bahut lajja ki baat hai" Gayatri explained affectionately.

Oh I see ! Angad flushed with embarassed anger…..again those darn traditions are conspiring to keep his Kripa away from him!

.

-MALE-  
Aa bhi jaa, aa bhi jaa, ae subaah aa bhi jaa - 2  
Raat ko kar vida, dilruba aa bhi jaa  
Aa bhi jaa, aa bhi jaa, ae subaah aa bhi jaa - 2  
Raat ko kar vida, dilruba aa bhi jaa  
Aa bhi jaa, aa bhi jaa, ae subaah aa bhi jaa

Mere, mere dil ke paagalpan ki oh seema kya hai  
Yun to tu hai meri, chhaaya tujh mein, ho, tera kya hai  
Main hoon gagan tu hai zameen, adhoori si mere bina  
Raat ko kar vida, dilruba aa bhi jaa  
Aa bhi jaa, aa bhi jaa, ae subaah aa bhi jaa - 2

-FEMALE-  
Dekhoon chaahe jisko, kuch kuch tujhsa dikhta kyoon hai  
Jaanoon, jaanoon na main, tera mera rishta kyoon hai  
Kaise kahoon kitna bechain hai dil mera tere bina  
Raat ko kar vida, dilruba aa bhi jaa  
Aa bhi jaa, aa bhi jaa, ae subaah aa bhi jaa – 2

- - 

**PART 48**

Angad took Kripa and her cousins to Tolly Club the next afternoon. He insisted that Kripa should wear jeans and a top….and she complied with his wishes! She had to borrow Shreya's T-shirt since she didn't have any. She tied her hair in pony-tail and looked like a school-girl !

Shreya laughed and told Angad: Hats off to you, Jambu !(they had shortened Jamaibabu to Jambu but Angad didn't mind)…..itney dinon baad Kripa Di ko jeans pehentey huey dekha, nahin toh wo hamesha sari ya salwar hi pehenti hai"

Angad smirked, his eyebrows dancing with wicked mirth: Yeh toh kuchh bhi nahin….aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya….

What do u mean? Kripa asked suspiciously.

Iskey baad tumhari Didi Miniskirts, gowns, halter-necks sab pehnegi….Angad told her sisters in a confidential tone!

Tumhara sar! Kripa stomped her foot! Aisey khwaab dekhtey rehna…its not going to happen, Mr. Angad Khanna!

Are you challenging me, future Mrs. Khanna? His eyebrows danced at her.

Its no challenge, main waisey kapdey pehnoongi hi nahin….mar jaaoon phir bhi nahin" Kripa said very confidently.

Theek hai, dekh lengey kaun baazi haarta hai"  
Kripa's cousins laughed, enjoying their cute fights and lively banter.

At the club, Angad hired golf-shoes and clubs for everybody and they walked to the golf-course. Angad and Aniruddh played a few rounds of golf while the girls watched. Then Shreya played a little….she knew the game somewhat. But Kripa had never ever touched a golf-iron before.  
When Angad called her to play, she protested vehemently: Nahin, no way, mujhey bilkul nahin aata"

Toh main kisliye hoon? Angad asked….. tumney golf pehley nahin khela toh kya hua? Jo kuchh bhi tumney aaj tak nahin kiya wo sab sikha doonga" something in his tone made Kripa blush suddenly. They looked at each other and looked away before they revealed anything to their onlookers!

Angad handed her a golf-iron and showed her how to hold it and hit the ball. Kripa tried but she held it like a cricket bat as she had played cricket in her childhood!  
Angad shook his head: Aisey nahin, aao main tumhey dikhata hoon….he stood behind her, took her hands holding golf iron in his and showed her how to tee off!  
Kripa blushed profusely, intensely conscious of his hard body pressing against hers from the back. She could feel every muscle, every sinew of his firmness. She nudged him slightly with her elbow and muttered under her breath: Angad, chhodo mujhey!

Angad laughed softly into her neck and moved away, pleased with her instant reaction to his touch!

Kripa found golf a very boring game and frustrating too as the ball refused to go in the hole when she hit it! Angad teased her and didn't waste any chance to "show her the right moves"

After golf, they played a little indoor badminton, which Kripa was quite good at as she had played it in school. Then they had soft drinks, club-sandwiches, patties and some delicious pastries, enjoying the ambience of the impressive club-room and its wonderful service.

Kripa's cousins declared Angad to be the best Jambu ever!

**************************

Over the next few days, Kripa was busy with her cousins,…. Angad took them for outings, movies in the evening after work and completely won over his sala-saalis! They went to Victoria Memorial and Science City on the weekend! Kripa had taken leave from college on pretext of her engagement. Aloo had promised to give her notes…..she had invited Aloo of course to her sagai and just 3-4 other close friends only. Angad had invited all his old college friends and new work colleagues. Altogether there would be about 150 people at the party!

Finally the day of the sagai arrived. Gayatri and Chhaya made Kripa ready for the grand party at the Taj Bengal! Kripa and her cousins went to Sangam Beauty Parlor to get their hair tied in fancy hair-styles. The salon dressed Kripa's hair in an ornate bun with curls hanging all around her face. She wore a peacock-blue Tanchoi brocade sari with gold embroidery all over, that her mother had bought for her. It was heavy and gorgeous and Kripa looked stunning in it, with it she wore the diamond set that Naina had given her and Dadi's bangles! A small red bindi with chandan design around it and kajal, eyeshadow and lipstick completed the breathtaking picture of beauty.

Gayatri looked at her beautiful daughter with tears of pride: Aaj meri beti ko kisi ki nazar na lagey…..ekdum Rajkumari jaisi dikh rahi hai" she did a little Jaap on Kripa's forehead to ward off all evil eyes.

Chhaya agreed, holding Kripa's pointed chin in her palm: Theek kaha tumney…..hamari gudiya aaj Princess ban gayi aur Prince bhi toh mil gaya usey" Kripa smiled shyly, blushing. She wondered what her Prince would wear tonight!

When the Bose family arrived at the Banquet Hall and she finally saw him, her heart skipped several beats…..he really looked like a Prince in a midnight Blue embroidered Sherwani, she thought how lucky she was that she was getting engaged to the man of her dreams, the one she loved!

The huge Banquet Hall was magnificent, with sparkling chandeliers, gilded doors and windows, brocade curtains and shiny white tables decorated with gold and blue napkins and silverware.

Angad was talking to a colleague when he heard Dadi and his parents greeting their sambdhis at the door! He turned and froze at the sight of his dream-girl coming in, looking like a million bucks! Dadi and Naina raved and fussed over Kripa, delighted with their choice of bride. The entire Kolkata High Society would see today what a lovely bahu they were getting!

Dilip had invited all his colleagues and lawyer friends, including the Calcutta High Court Judge and the Police Commissioner who was a friend too! It was the crme de la crme of society….all top-notch lawyers, several Industrialists whose case Khanna Associates had handled…..everybody was attending.

Angad and Kripa stared across the room at each other…drinking in the sight of each other …..Angad went towards her as if in slow motion, his eyes fixed on his lovely bride. She blushed and looked down, suddenly shy in front of all those people. She could feel his burning gaze on her, scalding her in the heat of his passion.

Shreya and Sraboni, standing at her side nudged each other and laughed : Dekh dekh, Jambu kaisey Dii ko dekh raha hai…jaisey pehley kabhie dekha hi nahin"

Kripa couldn't hide her smile and giggled softly!…..Angad came and stood in front of her, staring at her beauty, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Shreya cleared her throat and swiped her hand in front of his hypnotized eyes: Ehem ehem, JamaiBabu! Aaiye aapka parichay kara doon….yeh hai hamari Didi Kripa Bose….shayad aap pehley insey miley nahin" she giggled loudly….

Angad grinned and extended his hand towards Kripa: Hello Ms. Kripa! Kaisi hain aap?

She looked up at him slowly, his eyes met hers, piercing her heart with arrows of love and desire, she looked down again, then shyly placed her small hand in his broad palm. He closed his hand over hers, gripping it tightly and squeezed it. She trembled slightly at his warm touch, only he could feel her tremor through her hand!

Shreya and Sraboni clapped and cheered them: Shabaash! Chalo, parichay toh ho gayi….ab mangni bhi kar detey hain….Jambu hamara inaam kahan? Humney Didi ko itni achhi tarah se sajaya hai…..

Yeh lo inaam….Angad took out a 500 Rs note and gave it to his saali: Aur ab bhago yahan se, mujey tumhari Didi se baat karna hai"

The girls whooped in joy, took the note and left….Angad moved closer to Kripa who looked up in alarm: Angad, kya kar rahey ho? Party mein itney mehmanon ke saamney please kuchh mat karo"

Kripaaa, he complained gently, looking deep into her nervous eyes: Don't worry, main kuchh nahin karoonga, at least abhi nahin….main toh tumhey apney doston se milana chahta hoon!

He tucked her hand in his arm, and took her to meet the group of his old friends. Shabbir and Mannan were there of course, alongwith Manek, Anitah, and 7-8 other old college friends including 3 girls, two of whom were already married. They all greeted Kripa pleasantly, admiring her beauty…especially the guys in the group ogled her and envied Angad! The 3rd girl Maya had always had a crush on Angad so she checked Kripa out with hostile eyes: So you are in 2nd year of college? Isnt that kind of young to get married?

Kripa knew at once that this girl Maya was antagonistic to her. She smiled sweetly at Maya, tightening her hand around Angad's arm possessively: Jahan pyaar ho wahan umr koi mainey nahin rakhta aur padhai toh shadi ke baad bhi kee jaa sakti hai" Angad looked startled at her sudden tight grip, then looked at Maya and smiled knowingly. His lovely little tigress certainly had claws!

He saw his guy friends ogling Kripa and warned them with his eyes, possessively circling his arm around her shoulders. Naina came over and whisked Kripa away to introduce her to Dilip's friend's and their wives. Then Dilip took her to meet the Judge, the Commissioner and other VIP friends. Everybody was asking them where they found such a lovely bride for their son. Dilip proudly announced: Family friend ki beti hai, bahut saalon se jaantey hain, aur phir in dono mein pyar ho gaya….

Kripa became red as everybody nodded and agreed: Wah wah, aisi jodi toh Bhagwan hi banatey hain, dono itney khubsoorat hain….Made For Each Other!

Shurjo and Gayatri were introduced to all of Dilip and Naina's friends as well. Shurjo was slightly uncomfortable meeting all the Big-Wigs…he was a simple man and didn't like lavish parties or mixing with VIPs. He preferred the company of the hybrid roses in his precious garden and Bengali Historical novels of Bankimchandra and Sharatbabu. But this was his daughter's engagement and he would have to fulfil all his social obligations. But he was grateful to the Khannas for taking care of all expenses for the Engagement party!

He looked around at the spectacular Banquet Hall with a decorated stage set up on one end for sagai ceremony. He could well imagine they must have spent lakhs of rupees for this function. For a moment, he felt a little doubt, marrying off his daughter in such an affluent family. He would never be able to match their gifts or expenses! He was worried about Kripa's wedding expenses the following year: aur uspar Kartik ke court case ki dhamki…he hadnt heard back from Kartik yet but he was doubtful about any compromise from his greedy nephew!

Aaliyah arrived, dressed in a gorgeous green salwar set and kundan jewelry. She hugged Kripa and kissed her, then handed her a gift. She shook hands with Angad and congratulated him.

Krips, You look AMAZINGLY AWESOME, YAAR! She gushed! Angad, you look GREAT too! TRULY, You two are MADE FOR EACH OTHER! What a Jodi!  
Kripa blushed and laughed: Aloo, tu bhi aaj bahut khubsoorat lag rahi hai….dekh aaj tujhey apna Prince bhi mil jayega"

Angad took Aloo to his friends and introduced her. Shabbir looked at her appreciatively: She looks attractive and intelligent….kya naam bataya? Aaliyah Hussein? Hmmmm not bad, not bad at all….aakhir Kripa ki best friend hai, achhi toh hogi hi"

Aliyah looked him directly in his eyes: Kya aapney mujhsey kuchh kaha?  
Nahin toh" Shabbir was startled…..then he added in a low voice so only she would hear: Lekin kehna chahta hoon….I like your dress" he looked into her eyes, conveying he liked more than just the dress.

And for the first time in her life, Aaliyah blushed at a guy giving her a compliment. She recovered soon, cleared her throat : Thanks! I like your dress too. Shabbir was wearing a dark grey suit which accentuated his sharp features and intelligent face! Soon Aaliyah and Shabbir moved away from the others, chatting earnestly as they found a lot of things in common from books, to sports they liked. Angad pointed them out to Kripa who smiled in delight….she would be the happiest person if her best friend fell in love with Angad's best friend…she liked Shabbir…he was the most decent guy amongst all Angad's friends.

Then her eyes fell on Mannan trying to flirt with her young cousin Shreya, who looked very pretty in a magenta lehenga set. But Shreya was only 17, much younger than Mannan who was 26-27. She whispered to Angad about Mannan chasing Shreya….Angad went off to rescue his young saali from the unwelcome attention of his flirtatious friend.

When he called Mannan over to talk to him, he got offended: Kya Yaar! Tu mera patta kyun kaat raha hai? Khud toh ek khubsoorat pari ko phansa liya…." He glanced enviously at Kripa's loveliness!

Bakwaas mat kar, Angad chided him….Shreya bilkul bachchi hai, shes only 17….shes not for you"

Tuu kaun hai yeh decide karney wala? Mannan said rather angrily….he had already consumed 2 glasses of wine and wasn't totally in his senses. Then he added slyly: Bachchi hai toh kya hua? Usey main badi bana doonga, jaisey tuney Kripa ko bana diya…

What the hell do you mean by that? Angad looked at him suspiciously, his mind suddenly fearful about his and Kripa's secret…. He thought: Kahin Shabbir ne isey ….?

He was going to grill Mannan some more when he was called over by his parents for the sagai ceremony to commence.

Dilip and Naina went up on stage with Shurjo and Gayatri ; Angad and Kripa went onstage and stood next to their parents.

Dilip took the microphone and announced:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, may we have your attention, please! We are delighted that all of you could join us on this Happy occasion when we pledge the hand of our son Angad in marriage to Kripa, the daughter of Mr. Shurjoshekhar Bose. Aaj in dono ki sagai hogi aur main aapsey request karoonga ke aap sab is jodi ko aashirwaad dein ke yeh sada prem ke iss bandhan mein bandhey rahey aur inki zindagi khushiyon se bhara ho"

Naina took the mic from him: Thank You All, for coming! Angad Beta, yeh lo angoothi aur Kripa ko pehna do….. Angad took the diamond ring out of the red velevet box in his Mom's hands and went to Kripa….he took her left hand in his and slid the ring on her anamika, (ring finger), smiling down at her. Everybody started clapping loudly, especially his friends, some even whistled and hooted! GO ANGAD, GO ANGAD!

Kripa blushed and looked down coyly. He was encahnted with her shy looks. Next, Gayatri handed Kripa a gold ring set with a single diamond: Beti, ab tu yeh Angad ko pehna de"

Kripa took the ring in her hand, her palm was sweaty with nervousness, she took Angad's extended hand and put on the ring on his ring finger with slightly shaky hands. His fingers covered hers when she slid it home. She looked up at him and got lost in the warmth of his loving eyes. Their audience cheered and clapped again. He grinned at her and whispered for her ears only: I wish I could kiss you now! She blushed and frowned at him: Khabardaar jo aisa waisa kuchh kiya toh….she muttered under her breath….Chalo ab dono parents ko pranam karna hai"

Ohhh main toh bhool hi gaya tha…Angad grinned shamelessly. Both of them turned and touched the feet of both sets of parents, who blessed them and hugged them lovingly. Then they touched Dadi's feet and also went to Debu and Shibani to pay their respects. Chhutki jumped up and down in excitement, looking pretty in a dark blue lehenga. She kissed her Dadabhai and Kripa Di with delight!

Kripa Dii, aaj se main tumhey Bhabhi kahoongi, theek hai? She asked excitedly.  
Theek hai…..Kripa laughed, pinching her soft cheeks. Tu aaj se meri Nanad aur main teri Boudi!

Kripa's relatives came up onstage too and everybody mingled, exchanging hugs and congratulating the engaged couple.

Then the DJ in the other side of the room suddenly blasted out loud music, announcing: CONGRATULATIONS TO ANGAD AND KRIPA! NOW ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, GET READY TO ROCK! DJ KAREEM IS HERE TO MAKE YOU SWEAT!

Dance music started playing on the big stereo and the young people at the party started dancing. Soon the grown-ups joined them too, laughing as they tried to match steps with the fast beats of Bhangra or Rap or R&B songs. Angad pulled Kripa to a corner of the Hall and took her in his arms and started swaying to the music. She was a little embarassed at first but then she relaxed slowly, resting her head on his broad chest, listening to his fast heartbeats.

The DJ saw them dancing and started playing soft,romantic music:

. (Khakee)

Wada Raha Wada Raha Wada Raha  
( Wada Raha Pyar Se Pyar Ka  
Ab Hum Na Honge Juda )...(2)  
Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda  
Chahe Tumhe Kis Kadar Mera Dil  
Tumko Nahi Hai Pata  
Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sunraha Hai Khuda  
Wada Raha

Dono Jahan Ko Bhola Hun Main  
Aisi Lagi Hai Tujhse Lagan  
Chahe Kaho Ise Awargi  
Chahe Kaho Ise Deewanapan  
Dil Ne Kaha Dil Ne Suna  
Maine Tumhe Dilbar Chuna  
Ab Doriyan Na Rahi Darmiyan  
Kya Rang Layi Wafa  
Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda  
Wada Raha ... Hai Khuda

Dekha Tumhe To Aisa Laga  
Mujhko Mila Manzil Ka Pata  
Chalna Hai Humko Ab Sath Mein  
Tumse Juda Mera Rasta  
Maine To Li Hai Kasam  
Paon Tumhe Janmo Janam  
Sajde Kiye Maine Shamo Saher  
Manga Hai Tumko Sada  
Yeh Meri Dhadkane Sun Raha Hai Khuda  
Wada Raha ...Hai Khuda  
( Wada Raha Ye Wada Raha  
Pyar Se Pyar Ka Pyaar Se Pyar Ka )...(2)  
( Wada Raha Ye Wada Raha  
Pyar Se Pyar Ka )...(2)  
Wada Raha Yeh Wada Raha

Angad took her ring finger in his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it: Jaantey ho, iss finger per ring kyun pehnatey hain?

Nahin toh, kyun? She raised her head to look curiously up at him.  
Kyunki yahan se jo khoon ki nafz (vein) nikalti hai wo seedhey dil ki taraf jaati hai aur dil mein samaa jaati hai, bilkul iss tarah …he slowly trailed his fingers from her ring finger, down to her wrist, then up her arm sensuously brushing her bare skin, making her shiver in reaction as she closed her eyes savoring his slow touch, his fingers trailed up to her shoulder, then down her neck to her chest.

Angad…..she whispered shyly in protest, stopped his hand from any further progress and hid her red face in his chest.  
Tum toh bahut pehley hi mujhmein samaa gaye ho….she mumbled against his chest.  
Both suddenly remembered their passionate lovemaking and trembled in reaction!

I want to kiss you NOW! He whispered…he quickly pulled her behind a side-door and got his wish fulfilled. His lips joined hers in a deep, loving kiss…..he whispered on her lips: Tum aaj itni khubsoorat lag rahi ho ke mera dil bekaboo ho raha hai" his lips nuzzled her neck, breathing in her fragrance.

Then he suddenly said: tumney aaj wo perfume lagayi hai na? Jo main tumharey liye laya tha?

Kripa laughed softly: Haan, aaj pehli baar use kiya, bahut acchhi hai iski khushboo, Thanks Angad!

Thanks to u, sweetheart, for using it…You smell delicious! And u look good enough to eat"  
Kripa laughed: Lagta hai tumhey bahut bhookh lagi hai…chalo ab khana kha letey hain….nahin toh sab humein dhoondney aayengey…..lekin pehley yeh ponchh lo….she reached up and wiped off her dark pink lipstick from his lips. he chuckled and escorted her to the Buffet table!

- -

**PART 49**

The Engagement Party was a huge success, with music, dance, masti, sumptuous gourmet dinner (Indian, Thai and Italian dishes) and most of all with the charm and romance of the attractive couple that got engaged.

Angad and Kripa couldn't keep their eyes and hands off each other all evening and were the cynosure of all eyes.

The day after the party, Kripa's Mama-Mami returned to Delhi with their children. They were very pleased with Kripa's groom and her future sasural and were full of praises for Angad. They assured Gayatri and Shurjo that Angad was the best Jamaai they could get!

Angad was in seventh heaven…..FINALLY he was engaged to Kripa…..he was halfway there to acquiring her completely.

Angad had a nagging bad feeling about Mannan's comment at the party that night but he shook it off as his "vehem"….he was sure Shabbir would never reveal their secret to anybody.

Perhaps Angad had never heard of the game "Chinese Whisper" where a person whispers a secret in one person's ears and it gets transferred from person to person till it gets completely warped and changed. When men are "in their cups" (ancient term for being drunk) they often let loose the deepest secrets and confessions. And that is exactly what had happened.

Just 3 days before the engagement party, Shabbir, Mannan and Manek had been drinking late into the night at Tollygunge Club outdoor Restaurant/Bar. The night was cool and breezy…..the conversation turned to girls as is usual with three bachelors boozing and getting amorous thoughts. Mannan complained about Angad missing from the friend's group: Yeh Angad toh shadi ke pehley hi Joru ka ghulam ban gaya hai…..suna hai apney saala-saaliyon ko Kalkatta ghuma raha hai….ab uskey paas hum doston ke liye time kahan?

Shabbir laughed drunkenly : Shadi nahin hui toh kya hua? Wo dono toh already pati-patni ban chukey hain…..….he stopped when he realized what he had said.

Kya matlab? What do u mean by that? Manek pounced on him.

Kuchh nahin, aisey hi mazaak kar raha hoon…..Shabbir tried to change the subject.  
Nahin, bataa Yaar! Zaroor tu humsey kuchh chhupa raha hai"

Shabbir looked doubtfully at Manek, he knew he was Angad's cousin and could easily expose the secret to the family members.

Manek understood his hesitation : I swear mere family ko kaanon kaan khabar nahin hogi….Just tell us what happened. Kahin Angad aur Kripa ne…..?

C'mon Yaar, Mannan joined in, Tu Angad ke saari secrets jaanta hai…..lekin hum bhi toh uskey puraney dost hain…..hum bhala uska secret out kyun karengey? Bataa de, kya hua tha? Pelling mein kuchh hua tha kya?

Shabbir had a bad feeling in his heart as he told the trekking story in short….of course he left out Kripa's pregnancy scare…..that was a doctor-patient confidentiality issue and he respected Kripa's privacy too much to reveal her embarassing secret.

Mannan almost fell drunkenly out of his chair: KYA KEH RAHA HAI TU? Angad toh maha-chaalu nikla….isiliye Kripa ko trekking per le gaya tha? Taaki wo usey seduce kar sakey, maan gaye yaar, yeh Angad toh Champion nikla….he laughed with sick delight!

Shabbir's drunken stupor was rapidly vanishing: NAHIN! Waisi baat nahin hai….IT JUST HAPPENED, OKAY? It was a moment of weakness, aisa hota hai, jab do log ek doosrey se behadd pyar kartey hain….Kripa waisi ladki nahin hai ke aisa kuchh jaan-bujhkar karey" he defended Kripa.

Haan Yaar, hum jaantey hain Kripa bahut hi old-fashioned aur sanskari type ki ladki hai-isiliye toh Angad ki tareef kar rahey hain….usney Kripa jaisi ladki ko bhi pataa liya" Mannan laughed gleefully. He was excited at the thought of Angad "scoring" with Kripa!

Manek didn't say anything more…..his eyes gleamed with a shrewd, calculating look: Should he drop this bomb on his family?….NO….that would only help Angad-Kripa. If Dida or Naina Mami came to know of this, they would arrange for them to get married at once. No, he would have to play this another way…something that would cause trouble between Angad and Kripa…..he had promised Mishti he would do that!

Two days after the Engagement Party, Manek called Angad at work: Angad. Aaj raat ko hum Chinatown jaa rahey hain, dinner ke liye, tu bhi chal hamarey saath….bahut din huey you havent hung out with us guys, buss Kripa se hi chipakta rehta hai" he teased Angad.

Angad laughed: Theek hai, tell me when and I will be there!  
8 o'clock, Mandarin Restaurant in Chinatown!

Chinatown is in Tangra, a place on the outskirts of Kolkata on the way to the Airport. It has the best and most authentic Chinese Restaurants in Kolkata….since it's inhabited by Chinese immigrants who have made the city their home for generations. Chinatown is replete with tanneries and big and small eating joints-all owned by the expatriate Chinese community settled in this area since the early years of the last century.

Many of them work or own the tanneries/ leather factories nearby at Tangra. These restaurants however are in quite dingy and dangerous spots and are rarely visited by women patrons, mostly men go there to booze and taste Szechuan delicacies!

Angad reached the restaurant and found Manan and Manek waiting for him. He asked: Shabbir nahin aaya?

Nahin, usey kuchh kaam tha…..Mannan replied. Actually Shabbir didn't want to face Angad's wrath when he found out he had exposed his secret.

They ordered whisky and snacks and started chatting amidst thick cigarette smoke and smell of alcohol. Soon they steered the conversation towards women.

Yaar Angad, tu toh Lucky hai, tujhey apni Dream-girl mil gayi…..na jaaney hamara turn kab aayega….ke hum bhi ek haseen, jawaan ladki ke saath….Mannan laughed meaningfully.

Angad looked sharply at him: Abhi mili kahan? Abhi toh sirf sagai hui hai, jab tak shadi nahin hoti tab tak aisey hi rehna padega" he said in a slightly frustrated tone.

Manek looked at him snidely: Tu humsey chhupa kyun raha hai? Shadi se pehley hi honeymoon kar liya aur humein bataya bhi nahin?

Angad looked shocked, dismayed, horrified! Shabbir had leaked out his and Kripa's secret! He couldn't believe this!

He looked angrily at his friends: Yeh hamari private baat hai, I don't want to discuss this!

Sharmata kyun hai? Tuney jo kiya theek hi toh kiya….aajkal zamana badal gaya hai…..log shadi se pehley hi ek doosrey ko jaan letey hain, pehchaan letey hain, phir baad mein pachhtana nahin padta….u know what I mean? Mannan laughed nastily.

Manek joined in: Yes, that's right! Wo mera dost Raj hai na? 3 mahiney baad uski shadi hai, lekin wo toh kabsey Sheetal ke saath …..he sniggered.

Lekin Angad , YOU DOG! Tuney Kripa jaisi old-fashioned ladki ko bhi manaa liya?….Maan gaye Ustaad, tera jawaab nahin!" Mannan laughed loudly and slapped Angad on the back.

Angad became red in embarassment…..but at the same time his ego was tickled at his friends' encouragement. Its true, he and Kripa loved each other and were going to be married, so what harm was there in being intimate and loving each other the way a man and woman are meant to? Should he have to wait 8 months for the darn wedding day? No way….he couldn't survive that long without Kripa! He wanted her soo badly….he stared moodily into his drink. Her beautiful face floated in the amber liquid! He could get more drunk on her beauty than with this whisky! He wished he could be with her right at that moment.

Kya hua? Udaas kyun ho gaya? Kripa yaad aa gayi kya? Mannan teased him…..Yaar, I don't blame you! Shes gorgeous! You are one Lucky guy! Sagai ke din toh everybody was jealous of you!

Yeah, If I were you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her" Manek added suggestively.

Angad glared at him: Manek, u better watch out what u say! Wo teri bhabhi hai…..and I DONT WANT a word of this to leak back at home! he warned Manek.

Don't worry, Yaar! Your secret is safe with me, after all we are brothers! Manek gave a false smile at Angad.

Angad was brooding and moody for the rest of the meal…..his mind was in conflict…on one hand, he felt outraged that Kripa's honor had been compromised at the revelation of their secret….on the other hand, he felt strangely vindicated that he hadnt done anything wrong by being intimate with her before marriage. It was common practice as Manek gave the example of Raj…if two people loved each other, why did they have to wait till marriage to be close to each other? He couldn't find any sense in that.

But Shabbir, he was very disappointed in him…..he would call Shabbir tomorrow and ask him why he had let the secret out to Manek and Mannan!

**************************

The next morning, he called Shabbir at work, Shabbir had been expecting his call: Listen Angad, before you say anything, I want to say I am really sorry about all this, I was drunk at the Club the other night and it sort of slipped out….

WHAT THE F&%# DO YOU MEAN IT SLIPPED OUT? Angad yelled furiously, do u realize what you have done? You have jeopardized Kripa's reputation! Agar Manek ya Mannan ne kisiko bataa diya toh? Agar yeh baat Kripa tak pahunchi toh wo sharam se marr jayegi? You know how traditional she is! And her family? Unko yeh baat kahin pata chal gaya toh…

Angad, please , mari baat toh sun le…..I don't think Manan or Manek will tell anybody….they swore to keep it a secret….and they don't know about the pregnancy test either"

Chalo shukr hai….kuchh toh rehem kiya tuney Kripa per…..Thanks for small mercies!

Angad slammed down the phone angrily. For the first time, he had a serious fight with his old friend, the guy who had been his closest pal for 10 years had betrayed his trust. He was very worried and upset ….kahin Kripa ko pata na chal jaaye that his friends knew about the trekking trip! He walked restlessly up and down his office-room, then pressed his intercom and asked for coffee….he was getting a headache from his anger, worry and last night's drinking session at Chinatown!

The next day, he was very silent and moody as he took Kripa to college! She looked worriedly at him: Kya hua, Angad? Sab theek toh hai na? she asked him with furrowed brows.

He looked at her seriously….he felt so guilty….he was supposed to protect her reputation, her honor but he had failed in that respect! She would never forgive him if she knew he had told their secret to Shabbir, who had leaked it out!

Her eyes became moist suddenly, she reached out and touched Angad's hand: Kya tum mujhsey naraaz ho? Please naraaz mat hona, main bardasht nahin kar paaoongi"

He quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it: Nahin Kripa, wo baat nahin, tum toh meri Jaan ho aur main apney Jaan se naraaz kaisey ho sakta hoon? Baat kuchh aur hai….mujhey iss baar Hyderabad jaana padega 7 din ke liye….isiliye pareshan hoon, phir se tumsey door jaana mujhey achha nahin lag raha…

Kripa's eyes teared up: Kab jaana hoga tumhey?

5 din baad, and I will be back in the beginning of December. I will miss you, sweetheart! He caressed her soft cheeks. Per tum rona mat….humara mobile hain na, roz baatein hogi pehley ki tarah! Aur iss baar jaaney se pehley hum kahin ghoomney chalengey, okay?

Really? Kripa cheered up at once, spending a day with Angad would be just perfect before he left for Hyderabad! Kahan jayengey hum?

Raichak Tourist Resort chalengey…..how do you like that? He was pleased at her enthusiasm. Parson Sunday hai, lets go then….Ganga ke kinarey resort hai, bahut khubsoorat jageh….You will love it!

Tum jahan bhi le jao, mujhey wahi jageh khubsoorat lagegi….she took his hand and kissed it, he looked lovingly at her as he stopped at her college gates and bid her a fond goodbye!

. (Paraya Dhan—Kishore-Lata)

la: tu pyaar  
ki: tu preet  
la: tu chaand  
ki: tu raat  
la: jeena marna saath tera mera juda hona mushkil hai

la: tu pyaar  
ki: tu preet  
la: haan tu chaand  
ki: haan tu raat  
la: jeena marana saath tera mera juda hona mushkil hai

ki: tu saaz  
la: tu geet  
ki: haan tu roop  
la: haan tu rang  
ki: chhoote na ye sang tera mera juda hona mushkil hai

la: tu pyaar

... la: baat aajki to yeh naheen,  
bhoola jaaye jo vo ye nahi  
haan baat aajaki to ye naheen,  
bhoola jaaye jo vo ye nahi  
nayi hai zindagaanii,  
hai sadiyon puraanee,  
hamaari mulaakaat  
tera mera juda hona mushakil hai

ki: tu saaz  
la: tu geet  
ki: haan tu roop  
la: haan tu rang  
ki: chhoote na ye sang tera mera juda hona mushkil hai  
tu pyaar

... ki: door-duur ab rahana naheen,  
aaj aur kuchh kahana nahi  
ho door-duur ab rahana naheen,  
aaj aur kuchh kahana nahin

na lage aba jiya re, kahe ko tere dvaare,  
main le aaoon baarat

tera mera juda hona mushakil hai

la: tu pyaar  
ki: tu preet  
la: haan tu chaand  
ki: haan tu raat  
la: jeena marana saath tera mera juda hona mushkil hai tu pyaar

ki: raat aur din dhalate rahen  
la: saatha-saath hum chalatey rahen  
ki: raat aur din dhalatey rahen  
la: saatha-saath hum chalate rahen  
ki: bane ham aise saathi  
la: ke jaise diya baati  
ki: dil mein hai ye umang  
tera mera juda hona mushkil hai

la: tu pyaar  
ki: tu preet  
la: haan tu chaand  
ki: haan tu raat  
dono: jeena marana saath tera mera juda hona mushkil hai dono: haan tu pyaar

- -

**PART 50**

It was a bright, beautiful day in November, cool and breezy, as Angad's red car sped on the Highway towards Raichak, a picturesque resort by the banks of the River Hooghly near Diamond Harbor.

Kripa wore a long-sleeved black and blue salwar-set alongwith the scarf and sunglasses that Angad had given her before. The hood of the convertible was open, letting the cool wind blow in their faces. Angad looked happy and relaxed in a cream-colored open-necked denim shirt and black jeans. He turned on the car stereo and played songs of Eagles and The Doors and then some romantic Hindi songs. They gave fond looks at each other, enjoying the gorgeous day and each other's company.

Angad had no problems getting permission from Kripa's parents to take her to Raichak for the day. Gayatri trusted him completely now….he had won her over by his care and attention of her nephew and nieces when they had been visiting. He had taken Kripa and her cousins on excursions almost everyday.

Angad's workload in Kolkata was minimal for now as he was handling only the international clients. But he assisted Dilip and Debu in some cases now and then.  
He couldn't take cases in Kolkata till he got his licence.

It took them one and a half hour to reach Raichak….the place is famous for Scenic Beauty and Raichak fort, a British fort guarding the river approach against pirates; The Resort mixes modern architecture with 18th century Anglo-Indian style.

Circa 1783. General Watson was dispatched to Fort Raichak with wife Mary, daughter Caroline and sixty-five soldiers. Memories of the past are still alive here, amidst the breathtaking environs.

Sailboats drift along serene waters… while the resurrected Fort Raichak lives on to tell another glorious story.

In recent times, it has been converted into a Resort by the Radisson Group for a quick getaway for Kolkatans unwilling to make long trips.

Kripa was fascinatd with the old Fort ruins! Angad smiled indulgently at her: Toh batao, History student ke liye mainey achhi jageh chuni ke nahin?

Kripa grabbed his arm excitedly: Oh Angad! Thank You! I always wanted to come here. This is marvellous! Kitni sundar jageh hai"

First they explored the fort ruins, Kripa admiring the cannons and firing-holes on the walls, the old stone masonry-work, and just about everything. History had always fascinated her!

After the Fort, they took a walk in the exotic gardens of the resort, admiring the roses in bloom, the fountains and walkways. They strolled down to the riverside, watching the sailboats on the sparkling water. One of the Resort guys came up to them:  
Sir, do u want to go on boat-ride? I can arrange for one. Sir, it's a beautiful experience, you should try it!

Angad looked at Kripa: Kya khayal hai? Chalein?  
Kripa grinned in excitement: OF COURSE, yeh koi poochhney ki baat hai?

They went down the steps to the river-bank where a cute little boat was waiting for them.  
Kripa looked rather nervously at the little boat bobbing up and down beside the pier: Itni chhoti naav? Kahin doob toh nahin jayegi?

Angad laughed: Size se kya aata jaata hai? Titanic bhi toh doob gaya tha na? Agar saath-saath doobna hamarey naseeb mein hai toh wo mujhey manzoor hai" he winked at her.  
She blushed, then said softly: Mujhey bhi manzoor hai"

They got up into the boat, Angad helping her board holding her hand. They sat down by the stern as the boat-man was balancing the other end. The boat moved gently on the water towards mid-river, Angad pulled her close to his heart, she snuggled into his arms, loving every minute of the ride.

When they reached mid-stream, the boat moved south alongwith the river currents. There were villages, ghats, jetties, temples all along the riverside. Village-women were washing clothes and bathing on the river-ghats, children swimming near the banks.

Suddenly the majhi (boatman) pointed out: Dekho Memsaab, Saab, Shushuk (river-dolphins) …..Kripa stood up excitedly….sure enough there were 2 river-dolphins jumping out of the water in graceful leaps as they swam northwards. They passed close to the boat, executing graceful somersaults and jumps!  
Kripa was horribly excited: Omaa dekho, Angad, kitney sundar hain"

She leaned too close to the side of the boat and almost toppled over into the water…..Angad swore loudly and pulled her down to him before she could fall in the water or capsize the little boat!

Damnit, Kripa! Tumhey kya nadi mein tairney ka shauk hai? Hamesha apni jaan ko khatrey mein kyun daaltey ho?

Kripa looked apologetically at him: Im sorry!  
Suddenly she looped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes: Meri jaan toh tum mein basi hai, phir mujhey khatra kaisa? Main jaanti hoon tum hamesha mujhey doobney se bacha logey….bachaogey na?

He gazed into her beautiful eyes and forgot everything…lost in the depths of her innocently trusting eyes, holding her close to his wildly beating heart…his whole world had converged in those eyes of hers! He could live and die in them!

. (Saaya….Udit Narayan/ Alka)

DIL CHURA LIYA SAATHIYA" 

** watch?v=e3UqeOjF9cA (watch Kripa's fav. and my fav. John Abraham in vdo)**

O saathiya, o beliya  
dekhi hain pehli baar, akhoon mein ye bahaar,  
ruth mast mast ye din ye waqt,  
mausam ne kya jaadu kiya.  
(dil chura liyaa saathiya)-2

Kripa gazed into his warm brown eyes and trembled in his arms at the love and passion she read there….…Her heaven and earth both resided in his eyes!

Female:

dekhi hain pehli baar, akhoon mein ye bahaar,  
ruth mast mast ye din ye waqt,  
mausam ne kya jaadu kiya.  
(dil chura liyaa saathiya)-2

Male:

dil tha pyaasa, bas humne saara,  
sagar ko ghoont mein pee liyaa.  
pal do pal mein bas aaj he khaal mein,  
sau saal ka janam je liyaa.  
dekha pehli baar jeevan ke aar par,  
ruth mast mast ye din ye waqt,  
mausam ne kya jaadu kiya.  
dil chura liyaa saathiya)-2

Female:

phoolon ko to kheelta dekha tha,  
kantein bhi aaj to khil gaye.  
logoon ko to milte dekha tha,  
ye dharti aasmaan mil gaye.  
aaya hain pehli baar kismat mein aitbaar,  
ruth mast mast ye din ye waqt,  
mausaam ne kya jaadu kiya.  
dil chura liyaa saathiya)-2

Both:

dekhi hain pehli baar, aankhon mein ye bahaar,  
ruth mast mast ye din ye waqt,  
mausam ne kya jaadu kya.  
(dil chura liyaa saathiya)-2

The two lovers remained in an eternal eye-lock as their little boat bobbed up and down on the river ….taking them they didn't know where and neither did they care as long as they were in each other's arms!

A little later, the majhi broke their spell: Saab, Memsaab, wahan pahadi per ek bahut purana Shiv Mandir hai….aap kahein toh main naav rokun wahan?

Angad and Kripa snapped out of their romantic spell, a little disoriented. Haan kya kaha…..Mandir? Kahan?

The boatman pointed on top of a little hill with steps leading up from the ghat….there was a greyish-white stone temple with a trishul on top…. A rural Shiv Mandir.

Angad looked at Kripa, asking her with his eyes if she wanted to go there….she nodded.

Haan Majhi Bhai, aap le chaliye humein wahan" Angad told the boatman.

The boatman steered the boat to the mandir-ghat and tied it to the pier. Angad got down…. then he lifted Kripa out of the boat into his arms and carried her over the muddy soil near the river-bank. His own Nike sneakers were ruined by the mud but Kripa's shoes remained untouched.

Kripa kissed his cheek and thanked him for saving her shoes and churidar from mud. He kissed her back: Yeh toh mera farz hai….apni beghum ke naazuk pair mitti mein kaisey daal sakta hoon?

She giggled : Beghum! And kissed his cheek again affectionately.  
Agar itney kisses miltey rahey toh main tumhey upar mandir tak aisey hi le jaaoonga.

Nahin, nahin, she laughed, ab mujhey utaar do, nahin toh gaon-waley kya kahengey?

Angad laughed and set her down on her feet….they climbed up the 100 steps to the old Shiv Temple. There were a few devotees there and an old Priest, chanting: Jai Baba Bholeynath! Shiv-Shambhu ki Jai Ho!

Angad and Kripa folded their hands together and prayed in front the shivling….the priest came up to them and blessed them: Bhagwan Shankar tum dono ki Jodi ko sada banaye rakhey! Jai Bholeynath! Bholeybaba Paar karega!

Angad opened his eyes and winked at Kripa: Yahin issi mandir mein shadi kar letey hain? Kya khayal hai?

She frowned at him: Itni shortcut shadi? Mujhey to baraat chahiye…..…aur sehrey mein tumhey dekhna chahti hoon….….yeh sab nahin chalega….she giggled naughtily.

Angad rolled his eyes heavenward, and said in a hopeless tone: Shadi karney ka itna achha chance tha, usey bhi kho diya"

Angad gave dakshina to the priest and took Kripa's arm and said: Come on, lets go back to the boat!  
Abhi thodi der yeh jageh ghoom kyun na lein? Kripa wanted to see the environs of the temple.  
Okay, as you wish, Your Honor!

They stepped out of the temple and explored the little village outside. There were a few scattered huts and a small tea-shop! They had some hot tea from earthen cups and then walked further up the road to a little wooded area….. suddenly it started raining….it was strange…still sunny but raining….bin baadal barsaat! They ran to the nearest shelter which was a shed in front of a small closed shop.

Angad pulled Kripa to the far corner of the shed, protecting her with his large frame from the battering rain. But Kripa suddenly came out and held her hands out to catch the raindrops, laughing joyously….she felt carefree today, liberated, drunk on the love in Angad's eyes. She closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of wet earth and leaves.

As she caught the raindrops in her small hand, he observed her wet face and hair with a heated look, then came and stood behind her, his large hand cupped hers from below…letting the elixir of the Gods flow down their joined hands in a gentle stream of love!

Kripa leaned back on his warm, wet chest and started singing in her sweet voice and Angad soon joined her:

music_video/rim_jhim_rim_

/Hindi-Music-Videos/Rim-Jhim-Rim-Jhim

Rim Jhim Rim Jhim  
Rum Jhum Rum Jhum  
Bheegi Bheegi Rut Mein  
Tum Hum Hum Tum  
Chalte Hein...Chalte Hein  
Bajta Hai Jaltarang  
Teen Ki Chat Pe Jab  
Motiyon Jaisa Jal Barse  
Boondoan Ki Yeh Jharhi  
Layee Hai Woh Gharhi  
Jis Ke Liye Hum Tarse... Rim Jhim...

Badal Ki Chadrein  
Orhe Hein Wadiyan  
Sari Dishayein Soyee Hein  
Sapno Ke Gaon Mein  
Bhigee Si Chaon Mein  
Do Atmayein Khoyee Hein..Rim Jhim  
Aayeen Hein Dekhne  
Jheelon Ke Aayine  
Balon Ko Khole Ghatayein  
Rahein Dhuan Dhuan  
Janyege Hum Kahan  
Aao Yaheen Rah Jayen...Rim Jhim

They stood like that for a long time as the untimely rain raged around them, protected by the shed, his arms circling her from the back, his chin on her wet hair, his wet body pressed against her back, as they watched the rain fall on the peepul and banyan trees around them.

Suddenly they heard their majhi shouting: SAAB, MEMSAAB, KAHAN HO AAP DONO?

HUM YAHAN HAIN, SHED KE NEECHEY" Angad yelled back.

The Majhi came running, holding a tattered umbrella over his head: SAAB, AB AAPKO NAAV MEIN LAUTNA PADEGA….DER HO RAHI HAI"

Yeh lo Saab, Chhaata" he handed over the torn umbrella to Angad.

Theek hai, chalo Bhai…..he held Kripa's shoulder and holding the torn umbrella over her head, they carefully made their way down the steps to the boat!

The boat swayed dangerously in the swirling waters of the rain-tossed river as they made their way back to the resort. Kripa clung to Angad, shivering and terrified that the boat will capsize in the rough waters. Angad hugged her tightly, clasping her as his heart pounded heavily, with nervousness from the rough boat-ride and also from the closeness of her wet body. Her clothes were sticking to her like glue…..outlining her feminine curves. His mind wandered…..he remembered the feel of her bare body against his own, her soft, creamy skin, the way she had felt under him! His pulse started throbbing and he pulled her onto his lap, looking deep into her startled eyes. She stared at his rain-wet lips and wanted to taste the water falling from them. He stared at her lips hungrily…..both longed to kiss and caress but the boatman was there….and they couldn't do much except hold on to each other in the swaying boat!

They managed to get back to the resort in one piece…..Angad tipped the boatman heavily for all his help and getting them back safely. They hadnt brought any change of clothes but both were soaking wet! Angad went to the Reception Desk and requested for a guest-room for a few hours!

The Resort Manager looked doubtfully at the two drenched, dripping visitors: Sorry Sir! You don't have a room-booking! We cant allow you to use the Guest-rooms!

Angad smiled his charming best and handed a large note to the Manager: I will pay half-day's cost …..just give me the keys, will you!

The Manager could neither refuse Angad's offer nor the bribe and handed him the key to a room downstairs.

Oh Haan…Angad added. And please send some hot coffee and snacks to the room and send the laundry person….we need our clothes laundered!

- - 


	5. Chapter 51 To 100

**PART 51**

Kripa followed Angad rather reluctantly into the well-appointed guest-room…she was slightly hesitant, nervously looking at the plush double bed in the center of the room. Her mind went back to that morning when she had tasted passion in Angad's arms. She didn't want to repeat that experience without the sanctification of marriage! Angad looked at her downcast face and glanced towards the bed too.

His face flushed with the same memories…..he quickly said to put her mind at ease: Kripa, tum bathroom mein jaao, aur bheegey kapdey utarkar baahar phenk do….Laundry-wala aata hi hoga"

She looked bewildered: Lekin main pehnoon kya? Mere paas toh aur kuchh nahin?  
Just a minute…..Angad peeped into the lavish bathroom….there were large bath-towels but no bath-robes: DAMN! Theres no bathrobes….

For a moment, his mind conjured up the image of Kripa wrapped in a short towel, he shook his head to clear his mind of such dangerous visions!

Wait a minute, he told a dripping Kripa who had wrapped her wet dupatta around her upper body.

Angad called front desk: Hello, Im calling from Room 105…..can u please send two bathrobes to this room? Kya, aapkey paas bathrobes nahin hain? He sounded exasperated. Okay, do u have really BIG towels at least? Yeah, like bath-sheets? YES? That's GREAT! Please send them ASAP!

A uniformed room-service guy soon delivered 2 huge bath sheets. Angad handed one to Kripa…..Jaao, tum change kar lo…Kripa looked at the bath sheet doubtfully but quietly went to the bathroom. A little later, her slim hand slipped out and threw out her wet clothes on the floor outside. Angad picked them up, looked at the closed door and smiled slightly….then he put her wet clothes in the laundry bag to go.

He stripped off his own clothes and bagged them, then wrapped a towel around his waist which only covered his thighs. Then he settled on a couch and started watching the News channel on TV!

Meanwhile Kripa was done in the bathroom but hesitating to come out…she sat on the bathtub edge, wrapped in the bathsheet, wondering how she could go out like that?

After 15 minutes, Angad realized why she wasn't coming out….he chuckled with mirth: Sharma rahi hai bechari!

Just then there was a knock on the door, the room-service waiter brought in two cups of coffee with sandwiches and pakodas. He served coffee to Angad and took the laundry packet from him, assuring him he would get the laundry back in 1 hour.

Angad closed the door after the waiter and knocked on the bathroom door, calling out to Kripa: Are you done yet? Jaldi karo…coffee thandi ho jayegi.

Kripa came out finally….he stared at her….she had wrapped the bathsheet toga style, like the ancient Romans did, wrapping the long sheet twice around herself and then tying the ends on one shoulder, leaving the other bare. She looked down, intensely conscious of her state of undress beneath the towel.

Angad couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so adorable and seductive in the white towel, baring one shoulder, her still-wet hair falling all around her face.  
He cleared his suddenly dry throat and offered her coffee and pakodas, trying to lighten the atmosphere: Isnt this great! Barsaat ka din aur garam-garam pakodey, what more could we ask for?

Kripa silently took the cup and plate from him, sat down and bit into a hot pakoda…..she spit it out at once: " Omaaa mooh jal gaya" it was too hot…..she blew air painfully out of her burnt mouth. Tum itna garam kaisey khatey ho? She looked accusingly at him.

He grinned: Hey, I like it HOT! Mujhey garam cheezein pasand hain" …he bit into his hot pakoda and chewed it happily.

She looked up at his naughty eyes and blushed suddenly. Then her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on his broad, tanned chest, rippling with muscles, his powerful biceps, the short towel tied at his waist and the muscular thighs and calves revealed below it! A severe blush spread down her face to her neck and below! She tried to avert her eyes but couldn't help stare at his superb male physique!  
She swallowed hard and looked down….a sweet pulsing started inside her, flooding her with warmth. She couldn't take it anymore… she got up and went to the room-window, staring unseeingly at the rain outside beating down on the resort trees and bushes! She breathed hard as if she had run a mile, trying to calm her senses.  
Suddenly she felt a movement behind her…..he was standing right behind her, she closed her eyes in anticipation of his touch….every nerve-ending attuned to his closeness! His hand slowly came up and touched her bare shoulder, she shivered in reaction. His moved his hand gently up and down her arm, brushing softly on her skin, giving her goosebumps. A soft moan escaped her parted lips. his hot breath touched her nape as it blew gently on the wet tendrils of hair spread down her back.

Tumharey baal abhi bhi geeley hain, meethi si khushboo aa rahi hai…..he said softly as his fingers stroked the thick, wet hair, he inhaled her fragrance...…..while the hand on her arm snaked round to her waist and stomach, holding her in an close embrace.

She sighed and leaned back against him, letting her head fall back on her chest. Her neck arched sensuously, inviting his mouth, and he took the offer at once. His lips swept down on her neck-curve in an open-mouthed kiss….he licked the tender soft skin, then nipped it gently! She moaned, shivering helplessly in his arms. He pulled her closer, pressing against her! His arms circled her stomach tightly, as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, then her cheeks!

I love you, sweetheart! He whispered into her shell-like ear and then bit the earlobe gently…..making her shudder. Then he slowly turned her around, but she hid her heated face in his bare chest. Her hands touched his warm skin, curling in reaction into the slabs of rock-hard muscles. She breathed in his male scent, feeling dizzy with desire, she was getting lost in the whirlpool again!

Kiss me, he whispered in her ears with breathless heat in his voice…..his hand gently held her cheeks and lifted her face….her eyes were closed, her lips parted with shallow breaths, his lips touched hers, gently, brushing once, twice, then locking with her mouth. His tongue explored her thoroughly as she clung to his chest, receiving his kisses as the earth receives rain, her head arched back. His arms pulled her flush against him, pressing tightly again…..then suddenly he lifted his mouth, picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was startled and protested: Nahin, Angad, wahan nahin"

Toh phir kahan? His hooded eyes blazed with passion , do u want to go on the couch?  
No, Angad, stop! Aur nahin, please…..she panicked…..

But he lowered her on the bed and leaned on top of her with two hands on both sides of her head. They stared at each other, both breathing hard, flushed, aroused.  
He lifted one finger and trailed it on her moist lips: Tum itna darti kyun ho? Kya mujhpar bharosa nahin hai? His bold eyes pinned her nervous gaze.  
The brush of his finger made her shiver….she closed her eyes, unable to meet his sensuous gaze anymore! His lips came down again, diving into her sweetness, his tongue thrusting, tasting, mating with hers… his hand tugged at the knot on her shoulder, she moaned in protest against his mouth. But he managed to open the knot and slid the bathsheet halfway down to her waist, revealing her full curves. His hungry gaze burned her flesh as he stared at her beauty, she lay quivering in anticipation of his hands, of his lips on that exposed skin!  
His lips grazed the soft swells above the towel…..rubbing, wetting her soft skin with his lips, tongue, then his hands cupped her, rubbing, squeezing, making her arch and cry out with intense pleasure! He kissed her neck again, fondling her as she shuddered …..his mouth went down and closed on a swollen tip, she held his head on her chest, arching, moaning, welcoming his open-mouthed kisses. He groaned in pleasure against her softness, as his hand went down to her legs….he started raising her towel above her knees, touching her thighs…she whimpered and twisted her head in refusal: No, Angad STOP…..aur nahin…  
Please, sweetheart! He whispered on her lips, I wont hurt you, I promise" his fingers ventured higher to her warmth….

Just then there was a loud knock on the door…..he ignored it, and kept on kissing her lips….she snatched her lips away from his: Angad, darwazey per koi knock kar raha hai" she said with nervous urgency!

Toh karney do….he refused to budge and kept on kissing her neck, her chest, her throat!

The knocking grew louder…..she pushed at his shoulders really hard now….ANGAD! HOSH MEIN AAO….. BAAHAR KOI HAI….

Angad swore loudly: SH*T! Isko bhi issi waqt aana tha…..he finally got up, grumbling, Kripa jumped up from the bed at once, clutching the towel to her bareness, ran into the bathroom and closed the door!

Angad let loose a string of curses and fixed his towel….then he breathed deeply a few times and opened the door: It was the Resort Manager: Sir, would you like to order dinner? Is everything according to your satisfaction? Do you want any extra towels? The manager peeped curiously into the room, obviously trying to locate Sir's female companion.

Angad felt like strangling the guy! He should have hung the Do Not Disturb sign outside the door before! He looked longingly at the bathroom door and sighed hopelessly…he had lost all chance for today! She wasn't going to come out of the bathroom now till her clothes arrived. He was sure of that!

He sighed and turned irritably to the Manager: NO, we don't need any more towels! We don't want dinner here….we will go to your Restaurant! THANK YOU! AND GOODBYE!

He slammed the door angrily on the startled Manager's face. He sat moodily in the couch, drinking the now cold coffee, munching sadly on pakodas and staring at the closed bathroom door. To be so close to paradise and yet…he sighed and rubbed his hand wearily over his face. If only they could marry soon, he wouldn't have to stay away from her like this. This was sheer torture!

A little later, their fresh, dry laundry was delivered….Angad knocked on the bathroom door: Kripa, kapdey aa gaye…one slim hand came out of the door, he passed on her packet. He waited till she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, her hair almost dry and tied up in a bun. She looked down, refusing to meet his questioning eyes…..she had showered again and dried her hair. he went in and showered too, put on his dry clothes.

Kripa sat silently, brooding over her near-surrender to his passion. When she had run into the bathroom, trembling, her body feverish with want, legs shaking…..she had turned on the shower and stood under it for a long time to cool her heated flesh.

Kyun baar-baar aisa ho raha hai? Kyun main Angad ke pyar ke bhanwar mein doob jaati hoon? Apney aapko, usko bhi kyun rok nahin paati?" Even after her pregnancy scare, how could she take the risk again? Why did Angad try to do this when he knew what she had gone through last time? How could she break her parents' trust again?  
If that guy hadnt interrupted them at that time, they would have...…  
she covered her red face with her shaking hands!

NO, she would have to be more firm with him….if he couldn't stop himself at kissing and cuddling, then she would have to keep him at arms' length!

Angad came out, dressed and ready….he looked at her disturbed, lowered face and sighed. He kneeled down in front of her: Kripa! Meri taraf dekho…..she looked up slowly, her eyes slightly accusing, upset, conflicted.

Kripa, I am sorry! Main nahin jaanta mujhey kya ho jaata hai, jab bhi tum mere paas hoti ho, main apney aap per kaboo nahin rakh paata…..I know you don't want all this before marriage…..and I respect your decision. He looked sincerely into her face!

Please tum mujhsey naraaz mat hona….I cant bear that! Bolo, tumney mujhey maaf kiya….please bolo, Kripa!

She looked into his pleading eyes and nodded slightly…..how could she not forgive him? She was an equal partner in their crime of passion! She also lost herself everytime in the same tempest in his arms!

He grinned: Good! Toh chalo ab Lunch kha letey hain…..mujhey toh badi bhookh lagi hai"

It was well past 3 when they went to the Continental Restaurant at the resort and took seats across the table, facing each other. Angad ordered white pasta, chicken cutlets and salad. Kripa loved it….she hadnt tasted white pasta before….they had a pleasant meal…..Kripa became normal with him again.

Angad, she asked him, tum iss baar Hyderabad kyun jaa rahey ho? Bangalore kyun nahin?

Angad explained to her that the Multinational Firm that had hired him as Advocate was opening its 2nd office in Hyderabad and needed him there to oversee legal procedures and formalities! That would take a week but he would be back on 1st December!

After lunch, they strolled on the grounds,…it had stopped raining and a faint rainbow arched in the sky over the river. They went up to the Fort wall and watched the glorious sunset on the river. It was truly spectacular and romantic…they held hands, fingers interlocked tightly, enjoying the scenery, absorbing the orange glow the setting sun cast over their love-drunk faces.

watch?v=JEzkMiLsWkw (Rafi)

Ek haseen shaam ko dil mera kho gaya  
Pehley apna hua karta tha ab kisi ka ho gaya  
Ek haseen shaam ko….

Muddaton se aarzoo thi zindagi mein koi aaye  
Sooni sooni zindagi mein koi shamaa jhilmilaye  
Wo jo aaye toh roshan zamana ho gaya….

Mere dil ke karvaan ko le chala hai aaj koi  
Shabnami si jiski aankhein thodi jaagi thodi soyi  
Unko dekha toh mausam suhana ho gaya!

****************** *****************

Angad was leaving by evening's flight for Hyderabad! Kripa went over to Khanna House to see him off. When she went to his room, he was still packing….the room was strewn with clothes, files, papers, shaving-kit. His suitcase lay open on the bed with things spilling down the sides. Kripa giggled, then started picking up his stuff from the floor: Angad, tum kitney untidy ho…..abhi tak tumney packing khatam nahin kee, ek ghantey baad tumhey nikalna hai"

Oh Thank God, Kripa tum aa gayi…..please yeh sab pack kar do….aur haan mujhey meri ghadi nahin mil rahi…..wo zara dhoondkar do…..I know only you can do that" a visibly frazzled Angad gave her a string of orders.

She took out the hastily dumped clothes from his suitcase, folded each one neatly and packed them into the bag, then she went to his wardrobe, took out some matching ties with the suits he was taking, matching socks, a set of new hankies, underclothes. She expertly packed his bag like a wife would do….Angad stopped gathering his files and watched her, hands crossed across his chest: Bilkul meri biwi ki tarah mera bag pack kar rahi hai….kaash ke wo already meri biwi hoti, toh main usey bhi saath le jaata…phir wahan mujhey tanha nahin rehna padta"

As Kripa walked briskly to the wardrobe to take out some good shirts, he stepped deliberately in front of her…..she crashed into him hard in her hurry ..UFFFF!

Angaddd! Tum beech mein kyun khadey ho? Raastey se hato, mujhey packing karni hai"  
Angad chuckled and circled his arms tightly around her: Aisi bhi kya jaldi hai, Jaan? Do minute pyaar ki baatein toh kar lo"

Kripa looked up at him, then blushed at the yearning in his eyes: Kya hai, batao na….she said in a softer tone, looking down shyly.

I will miss you so much! Tum mere saath chalo na….I will be so lonely there! He made a sad, puppy-dog expression. She looked up, laughed at his expression, then her face sobered up, she caressed his cheeks tenderly with her fingers…  
Kaash ke main tumharey saath jaa sakti, lekin abhi yeh mumkin nahin, lekin mera saaya hamesha tumharey saath rahega"

Baap rey! Yeh sab saaya vaaya ki baat mat karna….mujhey darr lagta hai…..he shuddered in fake fear and laughed. Mujhey saya nahin, tum chahiye….his voice deepened with passion as he clasped her tightly to his chest, and kissed her neck. I wish I could take you with me….smuggle you in my suitcase"

Kripa giggled, trembling at the same time from his hot kisses on her neck.  
Angad, meri ek request hai…. She pushed him away slightly.  
Kya?  
Mujhey tumhari measurements chahiye"  
Kyun? Kyun? Measurements kyun chahiye? Aur kiss jageh ki measurements? He asked in a wicked tone.  
ANGADDD! She glared at him, blushing furiously: Chheee Dushtu! Behave yourself!

She pulled herself out of his arms and fetched a measuring tape from her bag…..main tumharey liye ek pullover banana chahti hoon, isliye tumhara naap chahiye"

Angad was rather excited at being measured by Kripa, but he stood still, his lips twitching with a devilish smile as she went around him, measuring his back, his shoulders, then circled her arms around him, measuring his chest and waist, then finally his sleeves. She wrote down the numbers in her diary. Then she did his neck, lapel and wrists.

Buss ho gaya? Are you sure you don't want to measure anything else? he asked with a naughty grin.  
She slapped his chest hard: BEHAVE! You Bad Boy! Seedhey khadey raho….she ordered him in a military voice.

KYA HUA? Main toh sirf poochh raha tha….Really! Aajkal toh sharafat ka zamana hi nahin raha! Na jaaney logon ke dimaag mein kaisey kaisey khayal aatey hain? He tried to look offended but his eyes glinted with wicked mischief!

Hey Bhagwan, tum ek minute chup rahogey? She rolled her eyes….then measured the length from collar to his pants and then she was done. Her last one made Angad rather fidgety for obvious reasons….but she was unaware of her effect on him.

Ab chalo, packing khatam kar letey hain…..Kripa briskly went back to the suitcase.  
Kripa, mujhey mera watch dhoondkar do… he whined like a spoiled child.

Okay Baba…dekhti hoon….she lifted all the junk off the bed and looked, then she bent down and looked under the bed. Angad stared at her rounded bottom when she bent over….he wanted to slap her cute bottom but resisted the temptation….she would beat him up….she was in a commanding mood today and he was her student, she was the Headmistress! She finally fished out his watch from the trash can where he had thrown it by mistake alongwith some trash papers.

Oh THANKS! I love you, Baby! He took the expensive watch gratefully from her and tried to kiss her but she gave him the slip, gliding away to the wardrobe again. His suitcase was all packed and ready to go within half an hour.

Kripa smiled with satisfaction at the neatly packed suitcase and sighed….A job well done…now Angad was all set for his trip" ...Then her eyes suddenly teared up, she wouldn't see him for a whole week.

He saw her tears and came near her: Heyy sweetheart! Don't cry….its only a week, palak jhapaktey guzar jayegi…..don't forget I will call every night for my goodnight kiss"

She stuffed her face in his chest, hugging his waist…..Angad, apna khayal rakhna…..her tearful voice muffled in his shirt.

Tum bhi, ….dekho meri ore….he raised her face upto his, gently wiped her tears: ab bolo, tumhey Hyderbad se kya chahiye? Kya laaoon tumharey liye?  
Tum….she said simply, looking tenderly up at him…..buss tum chahiye….apney aapko sahi salamat wapas laana"

He kissed her tenderly, his lips pressing gently down on her moist ones, then he kissed her wet cheeks, tasting the salty tears: Namkeen aur meethi….tumhara swad main saath liye jaa raha hoon….ab mujhey ek rasgulla jaisi meethi kiss de do"

She reached up, her arms went around his neck, as she gave him the most tender, passionate, loving kiss ever, making him breathless and hungry for more. They looked deep into each other's eyes, love sparkling in their depths.  
Just then, Naina's voice sounded outside the door: Beta, tu ready hai kya? Teri car aa gayi airport le jaaney ke liye"

Haan, Mom, abhi aaya….he yelled back. Then he kissed Kripa very hard twice and let her go.

Kripa saw him off standing next to Dadi as the whole family waved him goodbye, he had eyes only for her sad, dejected face. He gave her a thumbs up sign and grinned, signalling her to cheer up for his sake. She smiled tearfully and waved at him.

- -

**PART 52**

Kripa got busy making the pullover for Angad. She had bought some good quality wool in Pelling, cream colored, soft, thick-piled. She had only made a muffler or two in school, this was the first time she was knitting a full-size sweater, and that too for a large-sized man like Angad. She took help and advice from her mother; every evening after her studies, she would sit with her needles and knit till dinner-time, then continue after dinner, knitting in bed, waiting for Angad's goodnight phone-call. Within 2 days, she had finished the back portion. She wanted to gift this to him on his birthday on December 15.

As she sat there caressing the soft wool, smiling with thoughts of her lover, the mobile rang.  
Hey Sweetheart! Kya kar rahi ho? Angad sounded weary and wistful at the other end…..he was missing her terribly.

Tumhara sweater bana rahi hoon aur tumhey yaad kar rahi hoon, she said softly.

I am missing you, Jaan! If only you could be here with me, we would go sight-seeing and eat out every night.

Toh ek kaam karo, mere liye tum wo sab jageh dekh lo, photos bhi lena, phir wapas aakar mujhey dikhana, toh mujhey lagega main bhi tumharey saath thi"

Nahin, Yaar! Tumharey bina yeh sab achha nahin lagta ab" he whined sadly.

Kripa melted in sympathy: Kaam bahut zyada hai kya? You sound very tired!

Haan! He sighed wearily, poora din kaam hi kaam, kaash main shaam ko tumhari aaghosh mein aaram kar paata, toh saari thakaan door ho jaati"

Kripa blushed, not sure what relief he was talking about. She rubbed the soft wool against her cheeks, cuddling the sweater as she would like to cuddle him in her arms and relieve his tiredness.

Tumhey ek gaana sunaaoon? Aankhein band kar lo aur socho ke main tumharey paas hoon, aur tumhari baahon mein hoon…..she offered sweetly in a shy voice.

Zaroor sunao, Thanks, sweetheart! He smiled and relaxed on his hotel bed, holding the mobile under his ears.

. (Abhilasha-Lata)

Waadiyan mera Daaman  
Raastey meri baahein  
Jaao mere siva  
Tum kahan jaogey.  
Waadiyan mera daaman…..

Jab hansegi kali rangwali koi (2)  
Aur jhuk jayegi tumpey daali koi  
Sar jhukaye huey tum mujhey paogey.  
Wadiyan mera daaman…..

Chal rahey ho jahan  
Iss nazar se parey (2)  
Wo dagar toh guzarti hai  
Dil se merey  
Dagmagatey huey tum mujhey paogey  
Wadiyan mera daaman…

Angad listened to her sweet, melodious voice with a blissful smile….all his tiredness and loneliness seemed to evaporate with her song. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep.

After ending her song, Kripa softly said: Goodnight, Angad! Ab so jao….she gave him a soft kiss over the phone.

Angad sleepily mumbled: I love you, Kripa! Goodnight! He kissed his phone and fell asleep with a smile on his lips, dreaming of Kripa in his arms!

****** *********************************

Shurjo heard back from Kartik's lawyer, Mr. Bagchi. Kartik had claimed that being the only male descendant in the Bose family, he had a right to half of the property. And he wanted immediate sale of the house and property and claimed half the share from that sale. His greed knew no bounds….not only did he want his share but more than he was entitled to.

Shurjo ran to Dilip that evening with the legal notice sent by Kartik's lawyer.  
Dilip, Debu and Shurjo remained closeted in the Office Room for hours, discussing the case and deliberating their next course of action.

The distribution of Bose property was like this: Shurjoshekhar's Grandfather Rajshekhar Bose had built the house back in the 1920s…..he had two sons and two daughters. Shurjo's father Rudrashekhar was the first-born son….in those days only sons could inherit so Rudra and his brother Shashi were the only two inheritors.

But later, the law changed giving daughters rights to inherit equal share and their sisters were also included. One sister died early in youth, childless. The other one was married and lived in Naihati. Shashishekhar married a lady of lower caste of his own choice and angered his father. He wanted to disinherit Shashi but Rudra managed to change his mind. But his father gave the deceased sister's share to Rudra and never let Shashi set foot inside the house as long as he lived. As a result, Shashi and his children lived in Baruipur, in a little house, on his meagre income. Rudra and later Shurjo helped them out when they could. Shashi had just one surviving son, Kartik's father, Kirti Bose.

Rajshekhar Bose

Rudrashekhar, ; ; ; Shashishekhar, Amaravati Parbati (died childless)

Shurjoshekhar ; ; Kirtiprasha d

Kripa & nbsp; & nbsp; Kartik

So the end result was Rudra's son Shurjo had inherited half of the property while his cousin's share was just a quarter. His cousin Kirti passed away in April, leaving Kartik as his heir. Now Kartik was claiming that great-grandfather had wrongly distibuted the property and he had a right to half of the deceased aunt's share.

Dilip advised Shurjo: Dekho, Kartik cant touch your share as your grandfather's will clearly states that your father owns half of the property. But after you, Kripa might face problems due to this. Meri salah yehi hogi ke tum abhi issi waqt ek will bana do, leaving your share to Kripa after provisions for Gayatri. Nahin toh baad mein Kartik aakey demand karega ke Kripa ka share uska hai"

Haan yeh tumney sahi kaha…pata nahin iss Kartik ke dimaag mein aisa keeda kaisey ghus gaya…wo hamara share bhi maang raha hai…..Shurjo said angrily.

Bhai Shurjo, tum ghabrana mat, like I said, jab tak tum maujood ho, Kartik tumharey share ko haath bhi nahin laga sakta, lekin tumharey baad Kripa ko phir se court le jaa sakta hai, to get your aunt's share. If you want to secure her inheritance you will have to make a will at once. That will shut up Kartik forever.

Shurjo agreed at once. Kartik couldn't force him to sell the property, but since he couldn't live in the house, he had demanded a monthly income or rent from Shurjo.  
Dilip promised to negotiate that amount to a reasonable sum every year.

But they had to secure Kripa's inheritance, so Shurjo made a will, leaving his share of house and property to Kripa and her descendants, and his pension and other funds to Gayatri. The will was executed and signed at Dilip's Law Offices.  
This assured everybody not only of Kripa inheriting the house but also preventing Kartik from becoming the major shareholder later on.

Angad stepped out of the multi-storied Office Building and stepped into the company Limo waiting to take him back to his Hotel. He leaned back on the plush seat, wearily brushed his hand over his face and sighed. It had been quite a day, meetings, contracts, trying to acquire land for the new company building, red-tapes, greasing palms and so on.

He was exhausted….just 2 more days and he would be back in Kolkata, in Kripa's arms again. He couldn't wait to get back. He decided to go shopping the next day for gifts for Kripa, Dadi, Chhutki and so on. He smiled slightly, planning to buy something really nice for Kripa. She had cheered him every night with her sweet songs and love-talks, otherwise his stay would have been even more unbearable.

He returned to the hotel, it was still early, Kripa would be studying, he didn't want to disturb her. He wasn't hungry for dinner either. He stepped into the Bar area and sat down on a stool, brooding as he ordered a whisky on ice. He sipped his drink moodily, staring unseeingly at the crowds of people in the Restaurant section. A vision of Kripa, dressed in a sparkling white sari and pearls, smiling and laughing at him, floated in front of his eyes. Then suddenly he snapped out of his dream…..he had been staring at a young woman close to Kripa's age who was wearing a sparkly white sari and pearls and laughing at her companion. He shook his head and smiled, he knew now what to get for Kripa from Hyderabad.

Across the room, a woman stepped into the Restaurant area. She was wearing a very low-cut halter-neck mini dress with stilletoes. Her eyes scanned the Bar area, searching for someone. Her eyes fixed on Angad…..she stepped upto him with the most slinky movements. She sat down on the bar-stool next to Angad's and said in a deep, sexy voice: Hi, Gorgeous! Care to buy me a drink!

Angad turned around and looked at her in shocked surprise….he didn't expect to hear something like that in a Bar in Hyderabad.

Excuse Me, Do I know you? He asked rather haughtily.

No you don't, the woman laughed throatily, but we CAN get to know each other better, what do you think about that? She smiled suggestively. Angad's eyes scanned her from top to bottom, her low-cut dress, her legs crossed over, red nails, stilletoes, her strong perfume wafted up to him. She was clearly a hooker of some sort, trying to pick him up.

Sorry, he grimaced slightly, I don't want to know anybody here. I am here for work.

Oh that's too bad, the woman leaned closer to him, All work and no play makes you a bored boy…..Come On, we can have some fun and games…..she rubbed her hand on his thigh.

Angad jerked in reaction and moved away. He got up, paid the Bartender and told him: Please give this lady what she wants and charge it on my account. He left the Bar area as fast as he could.

He went up to his room and took off his suit-jacket, loosened his tie and ordered dinner from room-service menu. He plopped down on the couch and switched on the TV, changing channels restlessly. There was a knock at the door: Itni jaldi dinner aa gaya? He wondered as he went to open the door.

He was shocked to see the Bar woman standing there with her hand on the door-post: Hi Handsome! You left me alone in the Bar, how cruel of you" she smiled seductively at him and tried to slither her way into his room.

WAIT! Angad blocked her way….WHO TOLD YOU TO COME UP TO MY ROOM? WHO GAVE YOU MY ROOM-NUMBER? He was furious at being stalked this way by that hooker.

Gussa mat karo, Darling! Main toh tumhey khush karney aayi thi…..I want to please you, Baby! She started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his tie.

Just &% #$ off, you S***! Angad pushed her off with a hard shove, so she fell on her back outside the door.

"If you disturb me again, I will call Hotel Security! He yelled at her and slammed the door!

He was badly shaken by this encroachment…what did that woman think? Just because he was staying by himself, he would indulge in such activities? He raged and fumed, he had a good mind to call Front Desk and blast them because the hooker got his room number.

Then he calmed down and reconsidered, the hotel people might think he had encouraged the woman by buying her a drink. He had done that only to get her off his back, how would he know she would come chasing up to his room? He felt upset, disturbed, and suddenly hot and dirty, he took off his clothes and went to take a bath.  
As he stood under the shower, he thought about Kripa and his mood improved. He remembered the feel of her soft skin close to his, her moist, pink lips, her fragrant hair and body…..as he soaped himself, he got lost in thoughts of his sweet beloved!

After dinner, he called Kripa: Kya kar rahi ho, Sweetheart?  
Wahi jo tum kar rahey ho…..she giggled softly: Tumhey yaad kar rahi hoon…  
Kahan ho? Bed par?  
Haan. She said shyly….  
Mera sweater bana rahi ho?  
Nahin, abhi tumhara photo dekh rahi hoon…..she whispered.  
Aur phir, photo ko kya karogi?  
Kiss karoongi…..aur so jaaoongi….  
Angad groaned: GOD! I want to kiss you so badly, I am hurting here"  
Kripa laughed softly: Aur buss do din ki toh baat hai, phir tum mere paas hogey"  
Mujhey har ek din ke 10 kisses chahiye…..make up kisses. He demanded.  
Baap Rey, iska matlab 7 din ke 70 kisses…..she laughed…..phir toh poora din kiss karna padega.  
Koi baat nahin…..December 1 se December 2 tak kiss kartey rahengey…non-stop… he laughed.  
Kyun Mister? Guiness Book mein naam likhana hai kya? For the longest kiss? She giggled.  
Yessssss! That's a great idea…kiss bhi hoga aur famous bhi ban jayengey"  
Theek hai, lekin aaj tum mujhey ek gaana sunao, phir tum jitney kisses chahogey main doongi"  
Sach? He sat up in bed all excited, toh phir main zaroor sunaoonga…..  
He started singing after a little hawing and humming:

O tumsey door rehkey  
Mainey jaana yaar kya hai  
Dil ne maana yaar kya hai"

He urged her to sing along with him: Tumhey bhi gaana padega….  
They sang a duet over the phone, smiling, rolling around in their beds, kissing each other's pictures on the mobile:

. (Adalat-Rafi, Lata)

-MALE-  
Oh tumse door rehke  
Oh tumse door rehke humne jaana pyaar kya hai  
Dil ne maana yaar kya hai

-FEMALE-  
Oh tumse door rehke  
Oh tumse door rehke humne jaana pyaar kya hai  
Dil ne maana yaar kya hai, oh oh

-BOTH-  
Oh tumse door rehke

-MALE-  
Tumko paake na pehlu mein lagta tha yun  
Jeete hain kis liye aur zinda hai kyoon

-FEMALE-  
Hum bhi rehte the bechain se har ghadi  
Bin tumhaare to veeraan thi zindagi - 2

-MALE-  
Oh tumse door rehke

-BOTH-  
Oh tumse door rehke

-MALE-  
Dooriyaan kis liye mil gaye hain jo hum  
Ab to hone do armaan poore sanam

-FEMALE-  
Waqt aane se mit jaayengi dooriyaan  
Jab na hongi zamaane se majbooriyaan - 2

-BOTH-  
Oh tumse door rehke, oh tumse door rehke  
- -

**PART 53**

As soon as he returned home, Angad rushed to Bose Lodge to meet Kripa…Dadi, Naina and others laughed at his eagerness : Ladka bilkul deewana ho gaya hai Kripa ke pyaar mein, Dadi laughed indulgently.

Angad rang the doorbell impatiently, Kripa ran downstairs and opened the door…he had called her to say he was coming. They stared at each other as if meeting for the first time. His eyes drank in the sight of her loveliness in a maroon cotton sari, her hair open down her shoulders, just the way he liked it.

She gazed at his handsome figure in a dark business suit, he looked tired and worn-out, yet happy!

Gayatri came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pallu: Arey Angad Beta! Tum aa gaye? Aao aao, andar aao, Kripa, tu darwazey per kyun khadi hai? Usey andar toh le aa! Baitho beta, mainey tumharey liye Pitha (coconut filled sweets) banaya hai, aur Kripa ne andey ke chops banaye hain, tum dono baitho, main abhi laati hoon"

Gayatri went to the kithen, Kripa slowly moved away from the door and led the way into the sitting-room. It was early evening and Shurjo was still at work.

As soon as they were in the room, Angad grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kripa clung to him, clutching his shirt, snuggling into his broad chest.

Kya tum jaanti ho mainey tumhey kitna miss kiya? He breathed into her hair, inhaling the sweet sandal fragrance he had sorely missed.

Jaanti hoon…jitna mainey tumhey kiya" she mumbled into his chest, breathing in his musky scent mixed with his cologne. Her eyes closed in bliss, she could just die and go straight to heaven at that moment!

He gently raised her chin with his fingers and kissed her lips, lingering on the soft petals, relishing the taste, the feel of her….. she kissed him back with equal ardor, standing on tiptoes, her arms garlanding his neck.

He whispered against her lips: Main tumharey liye kuchh laya hoon….mere saath ghar chalo, aur tumhey mera bag unpack bhi toh karna hai" he laughed softly.

Really? Kya laye tum mere liye? Kripa jumped up excitedly.  
Wo toh tumhey khud aakar dekhna padega, he winked at her.

They heard Gayatri approaching with the food and sprang apart.

Gayatri served tea with egg chops and Pitha to him, Angad relished all the delicious food made by Kripa and her mother.  
"I am the luckiest man in the world, Biwi aur saas dono itney achhey cooks hain" he thought licking the sweet syrup of the Pithas off his fingers.

Kripa smiled affectonately at his enthusiastic consumption of all the food.

Yeh kya, Kripa? Why arent you eating? Yeh sab kya main hi khaoonga? Lo….tum bhi khao, yeh lo….he stuffed half a pitha into her mouth and some of the syrup rolled down her lips. He wanted to lick it off her chin but had to control his urge in presence of his saas.

Kripa went with him to his house, and unpacked for him, he took out her gifts….he had bought a beautiful white chiffon sari with silver sequin and bead-work all over it and a matching rice- pearl set from Hyderabad for her.

She loved his gifts….Ohhh , kitney sundar hain, I love them! Thank you, Angad" she kissed his cheek….he grinned happily. She modelled the sari in front of the mirror and posed, Angad stood behind her and admired her. He circled her waist from the back, bent his head and kissed her neck: Merey birthday per tum yeh sari pehenna….bilkul Princess lagogi"

She nodded and smiled at him in the mirror…..Mere 70 kisses ki baat yaad hai na? he asked in her ear.

Haan, she looked shyly into his eyes, lekin abhi nahin, yahan per sab hain…..koi aa jayega"

Kahan sab hain? yahan per toh sirf tum aur main…..he turned her around and kissed her hard, deeply probing her mouth.

DADABHAI, TUM AA GAYE? Chhutki came rushing into the room, she had just returned from her Dance classes. Kya laye ho mere liye? She jumped up and down in excitement.

Angad let go of Kripa and swore: SH**! Yeh Chhutki bhi na…..mujhey jeeney nahin degi" he grumbled under his breath but smiled broadly at his little cousin. He took out the gifts he had brought for her and his other family members while Kripa looked on happily.

Dadi, Naina, Shibani all admired Angad's choice of sari for her: Arey Wah, Angad! Tu toh bahut achha shopper hai, absey tu hamarey saath shopping per chalega"

Angad rolled his eyes heavenward: I would rather go and jump in the Lake! He sniggered mockingly.

Angad's Bar Certification Exams were just a few days away. He took off from his Law Firm duties to study, all day long he pored over his Law Books. Kripa stayed away from Khanna House as she didn't want to distract him. But Angad missed her too much, at night he would call her on mobile and ask her to come to the window so he could send his goodnight kisses.

In the mornings, Kripa attended Dida's Puja as usual but left promptly afterwards, ignoring Angad's eyes pleading her to stay back.  
Once he caught her in the hallway as she was escaping: Thodi der ke liye ruk jaao, Kripa….mere room mein chalo….tumsey baat karni hai"

Nahin, she rebuked him sternly, Tum jaao, padhai karo, parson tumhara exam hai"  
Tum bahut zaalim ho" he looked offended and sulked.

Kripa smiled, reached up and caressed his cheek: Please Angad, samajhney ki koshish karo….I want you to ace this exam…yeh tumhari bhalai ke liye hai….exam ke baad main khud tumharey paas aaoongi"

Promise? Angad brightened up a bit.  
Pakka Promise, she wrinkled her nose cutely and smiled at him. He took a quick kiss and let her go.

Angad's exam went well…..he was relieved and in great spirits. He drove straight to Kripa's college and waited outside the gate for her to come out as it was almost time.

Kripa was amazed when she emerged, Angad? Yahan mujhey leney aa gaya?

All her classmates giggled and pointed at Angad waiting in his red sports car  
Jaa jaa Kripa, tera Prince aa gaya apna laal Chariot lekar…..they teased her mercilessly.

Kripa blushed and got up in the car, she mumbled to Angad under her breath: Tumhey yahan aaney ki kya zaroorat thi? Ab yeh log mujhey roz tease karengey"

Angad was astounded: So what? I am your fiance, damnit! Kya main tumhey leney nahin aa sakta? Why are you so Godda** self-conscious?

Mujhey toh sharam aati hai, main tumhari tarah besharam nahin hoon" she retorted.

Merey saath rahogi toh tumhey bhi besharam banna padega…..he demanded.

Main kyun apney aapko badloon? Tum hi shareef ban jaao na….she challenged him.  
Sharafat…he laughed, wo kiss chidiya ka naam hai? Main toh tumhey chahta hoon aur iskey liye main kisikey sawalon ki parwah nahin karta….he said arrogantly.

Kripa started laughing: Angad, You are incorrigible!  
He laughed at her compliment!

Meanwhile Mishti who had seen his car leaving with Kripa stared after them with a venomous expression. And then an evil smile spread across her face.

Angad drove straight to the Riverside where they spent a wonderful evening cuddling, eating phuchkas and watching the sunset over Howrah Bridge.

************************************

Angad still didn't get his 70 kisses. There was no opportunity whatsoever. They couldn't kiss by riverside, too many people there. When Kripa came to his room after the exams were over, he closed the door and was just going to kiss her when Dadi called him to ask about his exams. There was no privacy, no mauka to get close to his pretty princess..….Angad was getting quite frustrated.

Finally he got his chance.  
Kripa told him Gayatri and Shurjo were going to Naihati to Gurujee's ashram for the day. It was a Saturday and Kripa had no college. Her parents left Champa in charge of looking after her. Angad called her and asked her to send Champa di out on some errand. Kripa wasn't agreeing but finally sent her to the bazaar to get some household grocery.

As soon as he saw Champa leave, Angad came over at once….he knocked on the door, Kripa opened it and at once ran away, giggling. Angad chased her, she ran all over the house, with Angad giving her chase, both laughing hysterically like two naughty kids!

Finally he caught her in the kitchen and grabbed her arms: Bachkar kahan jaaogi, Jaan…..aaj toh main tumhey nahin chhodunga, ab apna vaada poora karo" he demanded.

Panting, out of breath and flushed, Kripa looked up into his wicked eyes and batted her eyelashes innocently: Kaun sa vaada? Kaisa vaada?

KRIPAAA! YOU PROMISE-BREAKER! Yaad nahin tumney 70 pappi deney ka vaada kiya tha?

Kab diya tha, mujhey toh yaad nahin….she teased him, then started giggling.

You LIAR! Angad got mad and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him hard and ran away…..he chased her again and caught her arm,. She twisted her arm, trying to get away from him:

watch?v=GPcWTLGj6tM (Sagar)

Kripa: jaaney do na 

**Angad: Paas aao na **

**Kripa: Jaaney do na  
Chhuo na chhuo na mujhey chhuo na chhuo na  
Dekho chhuo na chhuo na chhuo na…. **

**A: Paas aao na….  
K: jaaney do na**

Angad: Pyasey hothon ki jo kahani hai  
Paas aakey tumhey sunani hai

Kripa: Yeh baatein main na kar paaoongi  
Paas jo aao marr jaoongi  
Chhuo chhuo na mujhey chhuo chhuo na dekho …..

Kripa: Dil kaisey karvatein badalta hai  
Mera toh saans nikalta hai

Angad: Armaan jo dil mein machaltey hain  
Dekho na kaisey jaltey hain  
Paas aao na….

K: Jaaney do na….

Angad finally caught her in the Living-room, by her long, open hair! Aaahhh ,she cried out in pain but he yanked at her hair, bringing her close to him….Kripa looked up into his wild eyes and trembled….she had unleashed the hunter in him and now she was done for. She closed her eyes and awaited his warm lips to descend on hers.

His lips hovered over hers but instead of kissing, he whispered on her lips: Kiss deney ka vaada tumhara tha…..tumhey hi dena padega….he demanded.

She opened her eyes and stuck her tongue at him: Isssshhhh! Kochu! (Thenga) Koi kiss nahin milega" she laughed and ran again, but tripped on her sari pallu and fell on the floor.

Uffffff Maago….she sat there nursing her injured backside…..Angad laughed at her comical fall: Dekha, promise break karney ki sazaa….he leaned over her with his hands on the floor: Ab apna vaada poora karo.

She showed him her thumb, he suddenly bit her thumb: Ouchh! You Jungleee! She snatched back her bitten hand and rubbed the thumb, pouting at him angrily.  
He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the floor! Startled at his change of mood from playfulness to passion, she gazed into his feral eyes, breathless, her lips parted as she stared at his firm, manly lips.

Kiss me, sweetheart! Aur mat satao mujhey" he groaned, his warm breath on her mouth.

She raised her head and kissed him finally, as soon as her lips met his, he pulled her face into his hands and deepened the kiss! Their tongues met, duelled playfully, passionately, then he bit on her lower lip, she cried out softly …..he showered her with passionate kisses, on her cheeks, her chin, her neck, the arch of her throat, lower on her chest! He removed her aanchal and kissed the soft swells through her blouse, then he moved down to her soft, bare belly and kissed her navel, the curves of her hips, her waist…she lay trembling and shivering on the floor, receiving his ardent lovemarks all over her body. His hands pulled up her sari and he started kissing her legs all the way up to her thighs! She finally protested: Buss, aur nahin, Stop! Angad! Aur nahin…but Angad was deaf to all her pleas….he was riven with need to possess her completely again, to make love to her.

Suddenly they heard Champa Di's voice from the Hallway: Didimoni, darwaza khula kyun chhoda? Koi aaya hai kya?

In his hurry to catch hold of Kripa, Angad had left the front door open and Champa di had walked right in.

Angad sprang up at once and lifted her from the floor. Kripa's face was burning as she quickly adjusted her sari and blouse. This was a nightmare! Champa di was the last person she wanted to know about their little escapade!

She quickly came out of the Living-room, hoping Champa wouldn't notice Angad's shoes by the door. But it was too late. Champa di's eagle eyes fell on Angad's shoes and recognized them.

She went into the Living-room at once where Angad was sitting on the sofa prim and proper, trying to look civilized …..as if he hadnt been on the floor on top of Kripa just minutes ago!

Champa's shrewd eyes tried to assess the situation. Didimoni alone at home, Dadababu visiting…..hmmmmm something fishy going on…..I will have to tell Boudi about this! After all she left Didimoni in my care, she thought with self-importance.  
Dadababu, aap kab aaye? Ghar per toh Dada-Boudi nahin hain….Naihati gaye hain, raat ko lautengey….main aapkey liye chai banaaoon?

Angad thought with frustrated anger: Yeh Kripa ke Maa Baba iss naukrani ko kuchh zyada hi importance detey hain…yeh apney aapko Kripa ka guardian samajhti hai….isko kya haq banta hai yeh sab sawal karney ka?

But aloud he said with a tight face: Haan, main Kripa se hi milney aaya tha….theek hai, chai banao"…..out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kripa playing with her pallu with a horribly guilty, red face. As if she had committed the worst crime!

Damn it! Kripa cares too much about what others think…..she should get over her inhibitions now…..this is the 21st Century and they are engaged for God's Sake! This maid-servant had no business butting her nose into their affairs!

Well, at least I got my 70 kisses, he thought with satisfaction!

- - 

**PART 54**

Champa Di reported Angad's visit to Gayatri the next morning. Kripa was on tenterhooks all night, dreading Champa's big-mouth, terrified that she would go broadcast it all over the neightbourhood that the Bose's daughter was entertaining her fiance while her parents were away! But Champa felt more protective about Kripa than she realized. Instead of telling the whole muhalla, she told Kripa's mother instead.

Gayatri was disturbed and upset to hear about Angad visiting Kripa in the deserted house. She frowned, deep in thought, as she served Shurjo and Kripa breakfast the next day.

Kripa looked down at her plate, feeling embarassed, guilty! Yeh sab Angad ka kasoor hai…..kya zaroorat thi yahan aakar kiss leney ki? Aur darwaza bhi band nahin kiya….pata nahin Champa di ne kya dekha….

She chewed her toast nervously. Finally Gayatri spoke up: Kripa, mujhey tumsey kuchh baat karni hai….mainey kal Gurujee se baat kee, ke shayad tumhari shadi ki tareekh thodi aagey kar dee jaye…..lekin unhoney kaha ke tumharey sar per bahut bada khatraa mandra rahi hai….isliye main chahti hoon tum hamesha saavdhan raho, apna khayal rakho"

Shurjo also looked up from his newspaper: Haan Kripa, tum kahin bhi akeley mat jaana….aur hamesha Champa di ya apni Maa ko saath lekar jaana…..humein tumhari bahut chinta ho rahi hai"

Theek hai, Maa, …jaisa aap kahein, Baba, Kripa replied like an obedient daughter.

When Shurjo got up from the table and went to the study, Gayatri asked: Kripa, kal Angad aaya tha?

Haan, Kripa replied in a small voice.  
Kya keh raha tha? Koi khaas baat thi kya? She grilled further.

Kripa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes downcast : Nahin Maa, aisey hi mujhsey milney aaya tha…..hum baatein kar rahey the neechey baithak ghar mein…..

Tuney Champa ko bazaar kyun bheja? Kuchh chahiye tha kya?  
Haan, Kripa had her excuse ready, mere college ke project ke liye Art paper aur paint ki zaroorat thi….isliye Champa di ko dukaan bhejna pada…..  
Achha, theek hai…..Gayatri still didn't look convinced.

She wanted to trust her daughter, but she wasn't very sure about Angad. Even then, she was confident that their upbringing and cultural values would prevent Kripa from shaming them or stepping over the bounds of decency.

Kripa heaved a sigh of relief, glad that her mother's suspicions were allayed for now.

But Gayatri added: Beti, ek baat kahoon? Jab hum ghar per na rahein toh Angad ko yahan aaney mat dena…..yeh Muhalley waley hain na…..agar baat phail gayi toh log tarah tarah ki baatein karengey. Main nahin chahti ke teri badnaami ho….waisey mujhey tujhpar poora vishwaas hai lekin zamana itna achha nahin….iss baar toh Champa ne kisisey yeh baat nahin kahi, lekin agli baar…aisa honay mat dena"

Haan, Maa, Kripa closed her eyes in humiliation. Phir kabhie aisa nahin hoga"

Gayatri reached over and patted her cheek: Kaash ke teri shadi jaldi ho paati, toh mujhey yeh sab chinta nahin karna padta…..ab jaa, apna music practice kar"

Kripa didn't go to Dida's Puja that day or the day after. She avoided Angad…..she was mad at him! Har baar uski vajeh se mujhey Maa ke saamney sharminda hona padta hai….aur ek wo Angad hai ke aag lagakar bhaag jaata hai" she thought angrily.

When Angad called her on the mobile, she ignored his calls, she wanted to punish him for his "misdeeds" and getting her into trouble again.

Angad realized she was mad at him " Probably she got a big scolding from her mother" he thought. He couldn't understand why Kripa was so apologetic and guilty about their Love and their relationship. They were engaged and she was almost a major…she would be 21 in March. Why was she so afraid of speaking her mind or doing what her heart really desired? Was Love a Sin for her?

Dadi noticed Kripa's absence….she called Angad and asked him: Kya tere saath jhagda ho gaya hai? Kripa yahan aa kyun nahin rahi aajkal?

Mujhey kya pata? Angad hurled out, jaakar apney ladli poti se hi poochh leejiye….wo aapko SAB bata degi I am sure….mera toh wo phone bhi nahin utha rahi" He said, angrily sulking.

Dadi sighed and sent Bishuda to call Kripa over. When she came in the evening, Dadi talked to her gently: Dekh beti, pyar mein yeh sab chalta rehta hai….ladai jhagda, gussa, in sabsey pyar aur bhi gehra hota hai….main aur tere Dadu hamesha baat baat per ladtey the, aur phir ek doosrey ko mannaa bhi letey the. Jaaa, tu ab Angad se baat kar. Tere mann mein jo bhi hai saaf saaf ussey keh de…..dono ke beech mein kisi bhi baat ko aaney mat dena.

Kripa nodded silently and went up to Angad's room and knocked softly on the door.  
Kaun hai? Angad asked in an loud, irritated voice.

She opened the door and went in, he was tuning his guitar and strumming it. He saw her and got up, a sulky expression on his face.

Angad, mujhey tumsey kuchh kehna hai….  
Haan, kaho…..he said coldly.

Angad, uss din jo bhi hua wo theek nahin hua….Champa di ne humein akeley dekh liya, aur Maa ko bata diya….aur Maa ne mujhey…she stopped tearfully.

Angad relented, he came near her and held up her downcast chin: Kripa, kya tum hamarey pyar per sharminda ho? Kya tumhey yeh sab paap lagta hai? Kaho, tell me from deep within your heart…are we doing something wrong?

Nahin, Pyaar karna koi paap nahin hai….. Kripa looked sincerely into his pleading eyes….. lekin mere Maa Baba ko lagta hai ke yeh sab ghalat hai aur hamara zyada kareeb aana unhey achha nahin lagta….main kaisey unki marzi ke khilaaf jaaoon? Kaisey unkey sammaan ko chot pahunchaoon? Two teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

He gently wiped her tears: Main samajh sakta hoon tum kiss uljhan mein padi ho…ek taraf main aur hamara pyaar aur doosri taraf tumharey parents aur unkey expectations. But don't you think your parents are too old-fashioned? Ab toh hamari engagement bhi ho chuki hai, phir wo itney worry kyun kartey hain?  
Unko samaaj ka, biraadari ka darr hai…..muhalley mein badnaami ka darr hai….Kripa defended her parents.

Samaaj, Biradari….who gives a damn about samaaj? Angad asked angrily….mushkil mein apney hi toh kaam aatey hain, tumhara yeh samaaj, yeh biraadari tab koi kaam nahin aata, then why care so much about what this samaaj thinks? Muhalley ke log kya hamarey guardians hain? How can they dictate what we can do or cant do?

Kripa touched his angrily flushed cheek: Please Angad, samajhney ki koshish karo…..humein samaaj mein rehna padta hai, jungle mein toh nahin reh saktey….isliye samaaj ke rules bhi maanna padta hai"

Angad laughed mockingly: Haan, of course! Samaaj ke rules follow karo, Gurujee ka har prediction maano aur budhapey tak pyaar karney ke liye intezaar kartey raho. Pyaar karneywalon ke liye achhhi sazaa hai"

He sat down on the bed with a glum face…..Kripa sighed and sat down next to him.  
Dekho Angad, baat ko iss nazariey se dekho, samajh lo, dus saal guzar gaye, aur Chhutki college mein hai, agar wo apney boyfriend ya mangetar ke saath akeley apney kamrey mein rahegi….. toh kya tumhey ya Kaku-Kakima ko bura nahin lagega?

Angad looked embarassed at the mention of his little sister in similar circumstances…..his mind recoiled at the thought of Chhutki and her boyfriend doing what he and Kripa have been doing.

Chhutki ki baat alag hai…..he mumbled defensively.  
Kyun? Alag kyun hai? Wo tumhari behen hai isliye? Main bhi toh unki beti hoon jo meri izzat ki parwah kar rahey hain" Kripa was rather annoyed at his hypocrisy.  
Angad was shaken at her logic…..he was deep in thought for some time, trying to  
understand and appreciate Kripa's parents' feelings.

Finally he sighed deeply and turned towards her: Theek hai…..aaj se main tumharey parents ko shikayat ka koi mauka nahin doonga…..lekin please, tum mujhsey door mat rehna….I cant survive without you! He touched his forehead to hers, with a look of yearning in his eyes.

She laughed and hugged him: Nahin, main tumharey paas hi rahoongi….lekin humein apni seema mein rehna padega. No more "Dushtumi" you Naughty Boy" she pulled his nose affectionately.

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheeks loudly. She kissed him back and jumped up from his lap: Achha ab main chali, Maa mera intezaar kar rahi hogi"

Kripa, mera Goodnight kiss?  
Abhi toh diya…..she looked surprised.  
Nahin, theek se nahin diya….he complained and got up to approach her.  
She backed away, laughing : Abhi isisey kaam chala lo" and ran away from the room.

He looked after her ruefully: Kripa, tumhey mujhsey zyada hamesha auron ki fikr rehti hai….he thought with a lingering frown.

Next few days, they met each other every morning at Dadi's Puja, he took her to college, everything went on normally, except that Angad kept within his limits and never tried to force his will on her.

But everyday he grew a little more glum and withdrawn and resentful of this forced distance from Kripa.

******************************

It was Angad's Birthday….Naina made all his favorite dishes and Dadi made the traditional kheer for wishing him long life! Kripa went to Khanna House in the morning and went straight to his room after the Puja. It was a Sunday and he was still sleeping. She knocked on the door and went in when he didn't respond. He was sprawled on his huge circular bed, sleeping on his stomach, hugging his pillow like a kid! Kripa couldn't help giggling….he looked like a huge, overgrown child…tenderness flooded her heart and she bent down and placed a kiss on his tousled, curly hair. He suddenly turned, grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

She gasped in shock: Angadd! Tum toh so rahey the…..phir kaisey…..?

Good Morning, Sweetheart! He kissed her sweet lips loudly….. Main jab sota hoon, meri teesri aankh khuli rehti hai, tumharey intezaar mein….he chuckled wickedly.

She laughed and hit his chest playfully: Jhoothey! Tum meri knocking se uth gaye the, hai na?

She kissed his lips: Happy Birthday, Angad! Many Happy Returns of the Day! Utho ab, thoda payesh (kheer) kha lo aur mera gift dekh lo" she got up from his bed and brought a bowl and spoon.

Angad sprang out of bed at once, eager to see his gift.  
Kripa had made payesh for him with her own hands…she ordered him to freshen up and change his clothes from banyan and sweatpants to something more decent. Angad obeyed her orders like a good boy and changed into a black U2 T-shirt and Jeans. She fed him the payesh and he ate happily with great relish.

Kahin yeh kal ka banaya toh nahin? Angad teased her for the thick consistency of the payesh.  
Tum bhi na...Kripa laughed...actually hamari ek billi hai... wo doodh ko chaat gayi thi, isliye mainey us doodh se tumharey liye kheer bana diya"  
Angad made a puking face, then laughed heartily and had the rest of the payesh.

Then she gave him the finished pullover made of cream-colored wool. She had made a cable design on the front and sleeves but the back was plain. He put on the sweater at once and preened in front of the mirror…..turning this way and that way with hands on his waist. The color really suited him, made him look suave.

Angad caressed the soft, fluffy wool with a delighted grin…..Bahut achha hai, I love it! Kripa, tum toh bilkul expert ki tarah knit karti ho…. He posed in front of the mirror, his eyebrows dancing at her : Ab batao, main John se zyada achha lagta hoon ke nahin?

Kripa giggled, then she put her arms around his waist and hugged him from the back, resting her head on him : Tum merey hero ho, John toh tumharey saamney zero hai"

Angad laughed, then turned around and kissed her again: Ab chalo naashta karney jaatey hain, mujhey bahut bhookh lagi hai"

Kripa had breakfast with them …Gobi Parathas, scrambled eggs, spicy chanas, sweet lassi and SohannHalwa.  
Then Dadi brought out the payesh she had made…..  
Chal Beta, yeh kheer khaa le…..mooh khol...

Lekin Dadi, I already had kheer from Kripa…. Angad protested.  
Dadi looked surprised at Kripa who nodded in assent.

Haan haan, ab toh apney honay wali patni ke haathon se hi kheer khayega, ab tujhey hamari kya zaroorat? Kripa aa gayi hai na….Dadi teased both of them.  
Didaaaa…..Kripa protested…..Aisa mat kahiye, Angad pehley iss ghar ka beta hai aur baad mein …..she stopped, blushing slightly.

Baad mein kya? Angad leaned on her and whispered…..Baad mein tumhara pati? He winked at her, she hit him with her small fists.

Dadi enjoyed their little flirtations….they reminded her so much of her and her husband. She sighed as her aged eyes clouded with memories of a romantic past.

After naashta, Angad went over to Bose Lodge with Kripa and took ashirwaad from his future in-laws. He touched their feet like a good, traditional Damaad and received their blessings.

Gayatri wished him a long and healthy life. Shurjo wished him happiness and suceess!

Angad asked them: Uncle, Aunty, aaj shaam ko mere doston ne Tolly Club mein mere liye ek party rakha hai….kya main Kripa ko le jaa sakta hoon?  
Shurjo agreed at once: Of course! Zaroor jaana, tumhara birthday party hai toh Kripa ko toh jaana hi padega…

Gayatri was more reticent: Zaroor, Beta, lekin jaldi ghar laut aana…mujhey Kripa ki badi chinta rehti hai…..  
Yes, Aunty, Of Course, I will bring Kripa back home safe and sound. He turned and left after a passionate look towards Kripa.

- -

**PART 55**

All heads turned to look at the stunning couple in black and white as they walked into the Party room at Tolly Club. Kripa was wearing the white sequinned sari that Angad had brought from Hyderabad while multiple strings of Rice-pearls adorned her graceful neck. Her hair was styled in an artistic bun made by her mother. Long earrings of looped rice pearls dangled from her ears, kissing her neck. In stark contrast to her, Angad was dressed all in black, a black silk shirt and black pants with a funky metal belt. His hair was gelled to give a sleek, slightly spiky appearance.

Manek, Mannan and Shabbir came forward to greet the charming Birthday Boy and his beautiful fiancee.

Kya yaar! Itni der kar dee aney mein? Many Happy Returns, Dude! Mannan greeted Angad boisterously.

Kripa greeted them with folded hands: Namastey,… smiling sweetly, looking like a million bucks.

The guys all hugged Angad, there was a lot of back-slapping and arm-punching and kidding around.  
Shabbir was trying hard to mend fences with Angad after his slip of the tongue revealing their secret!

Kyun bey, itni der kyun laga dee? Raastey mein kissing break liya tha kya? Manek nudged Angad and winked.

Kripa overheard and frowned, her sensibilities were offended by any personal jokes about her and Angad's relationship.

Even Anitah complimented the couple: Wow! Kya jodi hai tum dono ki, Dadabhai! You both look superb….Black and White, nice contrast!

Yeah…Black and White…. Devil and Angel….Mannan teased them.  
Ab devil kaun aur angel kaun yeh tu hi bataa de, Angad quipped with mischievous looks at Kripa!  
Kripa laughed: Devil ka rang dekhtey hi sab usey pehchan jaatey hain….kaala dil, kaali dress!  
You mean mera dil kaala hai? Angad looked offended…..Kripa laughed and nudged him playfully.

They went forward and met all the other 40 odd guests. There were Angad's school and college friends, Mannan's cousins, even Raj and Sheetal were there. Sheetal was wearing a red halter-neck knee-length dress. For a moment, a vision of Kripa in the same dress floated before Angad's eyes. Da**! What he wouldn't give to see Kripa in a dress like that. She will look so sexy and hot in that dress! I will have to convince her to wear such a dress soon ….she wont be able to refuse me. his pulse quickened with anticipation.

Cocktails and snacks were served. A female crooner started singing soft, romantic numbers in the background stage. Some couples got up and started slow-dancing to the soft melodies. Angad pulled Kripa to the dance floor and started swaying with her, he pulled her close against him, she got embarassed and pushed him away.

Kya yaar….tum logon ke saamney itna sharmati kyun ho? He mumbled in her ears.  
Main tumhari tarah modern nahin hoon…..she replied softly.

Suddenly Shabbir got up onstage and announced: Friends, tonight we have amongst us a very talented and exceptional singer, whose voice will mesmerize you! Its none other than Kripa, she will sing something for Angad tonight. Kripa, please come up here and share ur beautiful voice with us.

Kripa looked shyly at Angad….he nodded and clapped his hands, everybody started clapping, Kripa went up onstage and thanked Shabbir.  
Then she looked towards Angad and started singing:

. (Saudagar….Lata)

Tera Mera Saath Rahe...  
Tera Mera Saath Rahe  
Dhoop Ho, Chaya Ho, Din Ho Ki Raat Rahe  
Tera Mera Saath Rahe

Dard Ki Shaam Ho, Ya Sukh Ka Savera Ho  
Sab Gavara Hai Mujhe, Saath Bas Tera Ho  
Jeete Ji, Mar Ke Bhi, Haath Mein Haath Rahe  
Tera Mera Saath Rahe

Koi Vaada Na Kare, Kabhi Khaye Na Kasam  
Jab Kahe Bas Yeh Kahe, Milke Bichadenge Na Hum  
Pyar Ki, Preet Ki, Yuh Hi Barsaat Rahe  
Tera Mera Saath Rahe

Beech Hum Dono Ke, Koi Deevar Na Ho  
Tu Kabhi Mere Khuda, Mujhse Bezaar Na Ho  
Sabke Hothon Pe Apni Hi Baat Rahe  
Tera Mera Saath Rahe

Angad gazed at her with love and pride shining from his eyes as she sang the song, sending shy glances at him.  
There was loud applause at the end of the song.

AUR EK HO JAYE! WE WANT ANOTHER ONE…..PLEASE AUR GAAIYE KRIPA JEE! Many of the guests shouted, thrilled with her sweet voice!

Kripa shook her head, looked shyly towards Angad…..he called out to her: Please Kripa, mere liye gaa do"  
She smiled, she couldn't refuse him on his birthday now, could she?  
Her shy, loving looks were reserved for him as she sang this song:

. (Saajan)

bahot pyaar karate hain, tum ko sanam  
kasam chaahe le lo,  
khudaa kee kasam

humaaree gazal hain, tasawwoor tumhaaraa  
tumhaare beenaa ab naa jeenaa gawaanraa  
tumhe yoo hee chaahenge  
jab tak hain dam

saagar kee baahon me,  
mauje hain jitanee  
hum ko bhee tum se,  
mohabbat hain utanee  
ke ye bekaraaree naa ab hogee kam

Shabbir thanked Kripa and then called Angad: Ab tu bhi aaja, aur Kripa ke liye kuchh suna de"  
Kyun Yaar, mujhey kyun ismein ghaseet raha hai? Angad tried to escape.  
Kripa called out to him now, smiling invitingly : Please Angad, gaao na…..  
He came up at once, he couldn't resist her, could he?

He took the mic and started singing:

.

O Mere Dil Ke Chain  
Chaen Aaye Mere Dil Ko Dua Kijiye  
O Mere Dil Ke Chain

Kripa tried to get down from the stage, but he grabbed her wrist and held her back, she blushed and tried to release her hand, but he held it tightly, she looked down in shyness.

Apna Hi Saaya Dekh Ke Tum  
Jaane Jahan Sharma Gaye  
Abhi To Yeh Pehli Manzil Hai  
Tum To Abhi Se Ghabra Gaye  
Mera Kya Hoga Socho To Zara  
Haay Aise Na Aanhe Bhara Kijiye

O Mere Dil Ke Chain  
Chaen Aaye Mere Dil Ko Dua Kijiye  
O Mere Dil Ke Chain

He circled her as he crooned near her ears, Kripa looked down, embarassed and consciuos of his nearness and all eyes on them:

Aap Ka Armaan  
Aap Ka Naam  
Mera Fasana Aur Nahin  
Inn Jhukti Palkon Ke Siva  
Mera Thikana Aur Nahin  
Jachta Hi Nahin  
Aankhon Mein Koi  
Dil Tumko Hi Chahe To Kya Kijiye

O Mere Dil Ke Chain  
Chaen Aaye Mere Dil Ko Dua Kijiye  
O Mere Dil Ke Chain

Yun To Akela Hi Aksar  
Gir Ke Sambhal Sakta Hoon Main  
Tum Jo Pakad Lo Haath Mera  
Duniya Badal Sakta Hoon Main  
Maanga Hain Tumhe Duniye Ke Liye  
Ab Khud Hi Sanam Faisla Kijiye

O Mere Dil Ke Chain  
Chaen Aaye Mere Dil Ko Dua Kijiye  
O Mere Dil Ke Chain

AB EK DUET HO JAYE…..DUET, DUET…..People demanded, chanting loudly, they were enjoying the lyrical interactions between a blushing Kripa and amorous Angad onstage.

. (Chaltey Chaltey)

Kyun, kya khayal hai? Angad nudged her arm with his elbow: Ek duet ho jaye?  
Kripa nodded shyly: Tum shuru karo, I will join you.

Angad: Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare  
Hum To Deewane Hai Tumhaare  
Raaz Yeh Kaise Khol Rahi Ho  
Tum Aankhon Se Bol Rahi Ho  
Jaadoo Aate Hai Tumko Sare

Kripa: Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare  
Hum To Deewane Hai Tumhaare  
Choolete Ho Taar Jo Dil Ke  
Tum Hi Batao Tum Se Milke  
Jaanu Dil Koi Kyon Na Hare

Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare

Angad: Jism Damakta Jaadoo Jaadoo  
Zulf Ghaneri Khushboo Khushboo  
Saasein Hamari Mehki Mehki  
Nazren Tumhari Behki Behki  
Tumhara Badan Hai Jaise Chaman  
Hosh Uda De Yeh Nazare

Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare  
Hum To Deewane Hai Tumhaare  
Raaz Yeh Kaise Khol Rahi Ho  
Tum Aankhon Se Bol Rahi Ho  
Jaadoo Aate Hai Tumko Sare  
Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare

Angad: Koi Nasha Hai Chalka Chalka  
Hosh Bacha Hai Halka Halka

Kripa: Hum Hai Jaise Khoye Khoye  
Jage Lekin Soye Soye

Angad: Machalti Raho Pigalti Raho  
Baahon Ke Ghere Mein Humare

Tauba Tumhaare Yeh Ishaare  
Hum To Deewane Hai Tumhaare  
Choolete Ho Taar Jo Dil Ke  
Tum Hi Batao Tum Se Milke  
Jaanu Dil Koi Kyon Na Hare

The party guests went wild after the duet….they were asking for more duets. But Angad put his foot down: Kya Yaar! Merey birthday per sirf main aur Kripa tum sabkey liye perform karengey? Tum log bhi kuchh karo…..

His friends agreed….Anitah got up and danced to Baandh mere Pairon mein payaliya"  
She did quite a good job!

Then Mannan did his comedy act….imitating movie stars, friends, sending everybody into peals of laughter. Kripa laughed hysterically when Mannan copied Angad's mannerisms.

Dinner was served a la carte and later dancing resumed. All the couples took to the dance floor, dancing to hip-hop, rap and latest disco hits. Angad tried to teach Kripa how to boogie, holding her waist and making her shake her hips. She shook her head, she didn't like the movements of modern dance. Angad sighed : You are hopeless! He pulled her close to him, holding her waist and swayed to the music. She leaned close to him, her hands on his shoulders, resting her head on his silk shirt, feeling the warmth of his body, she closed her eyes in bliss. This is what she wanted all her life, to hear his heartbeats against her cheek, his strong arms around her, his warm breath stirring her hair.

Suddenly he pulled her arm : Chalo, baahar chaltey hain"

They sneaked out through a side door while others were busy dancing and walked down to the Golf-course. There was a half-moon in the sky…the sprawling greens looked serene and peaceful in the soft moonlight. A cool breeze was blowing, stirring Kripa's sari and hair as they stood arm in arm. She sighed in contentment: Kitna sundar hai na?

Angad's voice sounded deep in her ears : Haan, bahut sundar" … he was staring at her moonlit beauty, dressed all in white, sparkling like the moon itself. She smiled and hid her face in his arm.  
He embraced her and kissed the side of her neck: Chaand ki chandni mere paas hai, phir mujhey uss chaand ki kya zaroorat"

He raised her face upto his and kissed her deeply. Her hands slid up to his neck, as she held his face and kissed him back. His hands slid down to her waist and upwards to his goal…..she suddenly moved away, breathing hard, she turned her back on him!

His hands circled her waist from behind, he rubbed his lips on her nape and neck sensuously, she moaned softly: Angad, please mat karo?

Kya mat karoon? He whispered in her ear, and licked her earlobe, then her neck.

She trembled with tingles in her spine…Please Angad, chhod do mujhey.

She tugged at his arms to release herself from his heated embrace…but his hands were locked tight on her stomach. He bent his head further and kissed the side of her throat, nibbling, then the swell above her blouse. His body pressed hard against her from behind. Her head fell back in helpless reaction to his caresses. He kissed her exposed throat and the throbbing pulse at the base. " I want you, Kripa!" he breathed into her neck, his fingers slowly rubbing on her belly, caressing her navel under the sari.

Please Angad, apna vaada yaad karo….please shadi se pehley yeh sab nahin…  
Come on, Kripa, yahan khuley maidaan mein aur kya kar sakta hoon? He laughed softly against her skin. His hand moved upwards slowly.  
Dushtu…..she chided him, slapped his hand and tried to move away…..  
He started singing:

…  
Resham Si Hai Yeh Hawaein Sanam  
Aao Zara Paas Aaye Sanam  
Resham Si Hai Yeh Hawaein Sanam  
Aao Zara Paas Aaye Sanam

Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum

Ho Jaane Do Ab Faasle Kuch To Kum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum

She moved away, he followed her and caught her near a tree, she pushed him and escaped again….

Angdaai Leke Hawaein Chali To Kyon Na Khushboo Bikhre Kali  
Khushboo Hawaon Mein Kaise Bhare Kaliyan Hai Sharmaati Haay Kya Kare  
Kya Pata Hai Yeh Kya Sharam Hai Ya Saja  
Kyon Hai Betabiyaan Intezar Ek Zara  
Ek Pal Ki Bhi Doori To Ab Hai Sitam  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum

He caught her and wrapped his arms around her, she hid her face in his chest….

Resham Si Hai Yeh Hawaein Sanam  
Aao Zara Paas Aaye Sanam  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Ho Jaane Do Ab Faasle Kuch To Kum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum  
Jaage Jaage Armaan Hai Jaage Jaage Hum

Suddenly they heard Shabbir's voice from behind: Hey Angad! Oh there u two are! Hum kabsey tum dono ko dhoond rahey hain…..Chal, Yaar! andar chal, champagne toast hai aur Cake kaatna padega"

Damn! Angad swore under his breath…just when he had almost persuaded her, he was interrupted again….at this rate, he would never get to make love to her again!

They went back inside to the party room….the guests took up their champagne glasses and Shabbir proposed the toast: Heres to Angad! And to his future wife..Kripa! We wish them all the Happiness in the world! All the guests clinked their glasses and drank from them. Then a Huge Chocolate Cake was brought in…..all goooey and delicious.

Angad blew out the single candle and cut the cake, then he fed the first piece to Kripa…..he deliberately smeared some icing on her lips, then bent suddenly and licked the icing off her pink lips. Everybody clapped, hooted and whistled. KISS KISS KISS! They chanted excitedly. Kripa blushed a deep red and moved away, looking embarassed to her core. To be kissed in public by Angad…..she wasn't ready for that! Angad went after her: Kya hua., Sweetheart? It was only a kiss…..kya tum birthday per ek kiss bhi nahin de sakti?

Kripa folded her arms angrily as she stood in a corner of the room: Lekin sabkey saamney nahin…..Angad, tum toh jaantey ho mujhey yeh sab pasand nahin….logon ke saamney yeh sab….she was still red and breathing hard.  
Sorry, Sweetheart! He pulled her arm and turned her around, absey sirf private mein hoga, I promise.

As they made their way to the cake table, suddenly a pair of arms snaked around his head from behind and blindfolded him. Angad felt the long-nailed, slim fingers and smiled: Heyyy! When did YOU come here?

A shrill, high voice burst out in ringing laughter: Ohh Angad, tumney mujhey pehchaan liya? This is unfair!

Kripa turned around in surprise. A tall, slim girl in a strapless top and sparkly pants was hugging Angad tightly: OH ANGAD! Its soooo GREAT to see you again! I missed you!

She kissed him loudly on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on it….Angad was grinning in surprised delight.  
Kripa looked from him to the girl, astounded, shocked: Who was this girl and why did she kiss Angad?

Simone, tum yahan? Tum kab London se aayi? Angad asked her with astonished wonder in his voice.

Simone threw back her sleek, groomed hair and laughed loudly: Kyun Angad? How did u like my surprise? Im here for Christmas Holidays, I took off from work for a month. Manek told me about ur Birthday Party! So how are you, Babe? She hugged him closely again.

Kripa winced…her heart gave a strange twist to see Simone hugging Angad in such a familiar manner.  
Simone? That's Angad's ex-girlfriend….what is she doing here? she thought with shocked dismay as she looked at the two of them, the animated look on Angad's face as he chatted with Simone!

- -

**PART 56**

Kripa stared in shocked dismay at Angad's ex-girlfriend Simone hugging and kissing his cheeks with great familiarity. Angad was grinning, hugging her back, enthusiastically asking her about London and his old friends there.

Simone, tum kab India aayi? Why didn't you call me?

Hang on Angad, Simone laughed, I just got here 2 days ago, still getting over my jet-lag…

How are AJ, Dan, Peter and Nikhil? How is Michelle? Angad wanted to catch up with all the latest news of his London pals.

Eevrybody is fine…..they all said Hello to you! But whats this we hear? You are getting married? You Sly Fox…..why didn't you tell us? Wedding per invite nahin karna hai kya?

Angad suddenly realized Kripa was standing on the side, a little apart from them, looking confused, disturbed, a little upset!

Oh Yes! Meet my fiancee, Kripa…..Kripa yeh hai Simone….I had told u about her….  
Kripa smiled awkwardly: Hi, Simone!

Oh HI KRIPA! WOW, its GREATT to finally meet you! Manek ne tum dono ke baarey mein bahut kuchh bataya…..she winked at Kripa and laughed.

Kripa looked confused, Angad looked suspiciously at Manek and quickly changed the subject: Actually Sim, we are getting married next year! Abhi toh sirf sagai hui hai"

Simone studied Kripa's petite, pretty frame from top to bottom and smiled broadly: Hey Angad, you finally lucked out! I thought u wouldn't find anyone prettier than me but you DID! Shes GORGEOUS!

Kripa smiled at the compliment and relaxed a little….Simone seemed pretty friendly to her.

By The way, Angad ne tumhey merey baarey mein kya bataya? Simone asked Kripa with her thin eyebrows raised.

Kripa reddened: Kuchh nahin, yehi ke….you were ….his Friend in London!  
Friend, Huh? Simone laughed in a slightly mocking tone. Angad flushed slightly….Haan friends toh hum the hi, right, Angad? She mocked him.

Anyways, YOU tell me whats going on with your life, hows ur law practice going? Simone placed a proprietary hand over Angad's arm and led him to a table and sat down opposite him. The two of them talked animatedly about their careers, old friends etc.

Meanwhile, Kripa stood alone for a while….looking lost, forlorn. Shabbir's sharp eyes noticed her dejected look from across the room and he came over to her at once.

He stood next to her, leaned slightly and gently said in a low voice: Don't get upset, Kripa! Angad is just happy to see an old friend from London, that's all! Simone is his past, you are his present and future…Angad tumsey behadd pyar karta hai….u know that!

Jaanti hoon….her voice trembled slightly and she looked up at him gratefully and nodded, a faint trace of tears glistening in her lovely eyes.

Shabbir gently pressed her hand and signalled her to go to Angad. She slowly went to the table and sat down next to Angad. He glanced at her, then put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Kripa's face lit up suddenly at his comforting touch.

She decided to join in the conversation: Simone, where do u work? She asked in a friendly tone.

I am a sales executive in an Ad Agency in Chelsea. And whats your profession? School-teacher? Simone asked back politely.

No, I am still a student! Main History Honors mein B.A. kar rahi hoon.  
Simone raised her eyebrows: Final Year?  
Nahin, 2nd year…..Kripa replied shyly.

Angad! You're cradle-snatching! Shes just a kid! Simone looked at Angad accusingly.

Angad laughed, slightly flushed: No Yaar! Kripa is mature for her age!

So, how old are you? Simone egged on.

Waisey toh ladies se age nahin poochhtey, but I will be 21 in March….Kripa said a little defensively.

Angad, didn't u turn 26 today? Gawd! You are 5 years older than her….that's like, a BIG gap! Simone looked shocked.

Yeah, Angad laughed…. But its perfect according to Indian traditions!

Since when did u become such a total Indian? Simone mocked him.

Since I fell in love with Kripa…Angad declared in a deep, romantic voice, looking lovingly at a blushing Kripa. She moved closer to him with a sweet smile and rubbed off the red lipstick marks left by Simone on his cheeks with a table napkin. She was guarding her territory now!

Simone's eyes narrowed a little: Okay, so tell me when are you guys getting married? Tell me the date so I can come over to attend the wedding.

Its next year in June-end….Angad replied.

Why June? Why wait so long? And in summer too? Simone looked surprised. I would think you two would get married ASAP….Youre getting old, Angad! Simone teased him.

Angad's face had a shuttered look, he said dryly: No, actually Kripa's family has some problems, so we cant get married before next June.

Problems? What problems? Simone probed deeper.

Angad looked irritated: Arey chhodo un sab baaton ko…..so tell me the latest, hows the London party scene? What are those fellas up to?

Again he got busy in discussions about London life and friends. Kripa felt left out and fidgeted in her chair. The waiter served coffee and cake, she quietly sipped her coffee, listening to Angad and Simone chatter about a completely alien world. A world unknown to her, where she didn't belong….London pubs, parties, clubs, college hangouts, trips to Europe, weekends in Paris!

She was rather shocked, she had no idea that Angad was such a party animal! He seemed rather staid and stolid….quite a homebody here in Kolkata. Perhaps he was a completely different person there in London and here at home, hes different….she mused silently.

But that was a part of his past….she would have to accept the fact that he had a completely different lifestyle in London….she would have to share him with his past memories and friends. She tried to lighten up her mood by listening to the funnier parts of the conversation and soon Angad included her in the chat too, telling her funny stories about his rather rowdy adventures as a student in London. Kripa laughed at most of the stories, flinched at some which shocked her demure sensibilities. But accepted the complete package that was the love of her life.

Mannan, Shabbir, Manek, Raj, Sheetal and Anitah joined them at the table as the party was ending…they ordered a round of drinks. Kripa felt slightly uncomfortable, sitting at the table with the guys drinking whisky and vodka, even Sheetal and Simone had wine. Kripa didn't drink, she wasn't used to the club scene so she silently sipped tomato juice.

It was getting really late. Kripa looked nervously at her slim wrist-watch….it was almost midnight. Her parents would worry….she fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair.

Angad showed no signs of budging….he was enjoying himself with his friends…..boozing, chatting, while Manek and Raj smoked. Kripa felt nauseous at the strong smell of alcohol and thick cigarette smoke swirling above the table. She longed to go home and to her bed….she wasn't used to such late night parties.

Finally she couldn't wait any longer….she touched Angad's arm lightly: Angad, humein ab ghar chalna chahiye….Maa-baba pareshan hongey….bahut raat ho chuki hai"

Angad looked at her with slighly bloodshot eyes: Kripa….abhi toh sirf barah bajey hain….night is still young, come on enjoy the party….its my birthday…be a sport!  
Kripa looked dejected: Lekin, Angad, mujhey ghar jaana hai, mere parents worry karengey"

Awww, shes such a kid! Simone made fun of her…..go Angad, take her home, its past her bedtime…she said in rather a catty tone.

Kripa glared at Simone: Hamarey yahan Maa-Baap ka samman karna sikhaya jaata hai….parents apney bachchon ke baarey mein worry toh karengey hi….Angad ke parents bhi kartey hain….

Shabbir saw that things were getting too heated, he offered: Actually, guys, I am splitting. Angad, should I drop Kripa home?….Main ride de sakta hoon Kripa ko ghar tak.

Angad's possessive streak acted up at once: NAHIN! Uski zaroorat nahin! I will take her home.

He got up a tad unwillingly: Okay Guys! It was GREAT! Thanks for the party! See you all on Christmas here at the Club! Bye Simone! Keep in touch! Mujhey kal office mein call karna….give me all the other guys' numbers. Goodnight!

He bid goodbye to all his friends, Simone reached over and kissed him goodnight on his cheek again….Kripa glared at her….she had left her red lipstick mark again.  
Angad led Kripa to the car in the parking lot with an arm around her shoulder and they slid into their seats.

Kripa suddenly reached over to him: " Thoda thehro!" and wiped off the red lipstick mark from his cheek with her handkerchief!

Angad looked at her with a sudden gleam in his eyes: So Kripa was jealous of Simone, was she? He could use this opportunity…

He suddenly pulled her onto his lap, Kripa struggled and wiggled to free herself: Yeh kya kar rahey ho, Angad? Koi dekh lega….chhodo mujhey!

Yahan koi public nahin hai….sirf tum aur main…..ab mujhey mera kiss chahiye…..he demanded arrogantly.  
She looked shyly at him, then placed her lips on his, puckering her mouth to give him a sweet kiss. He grabbed her head at once, deepening the liplock, probing her mouth with his tongue…..Kripa moaned and tried to push him away…..his hands gripped her hard, as he kissed her forcefully. He smelled of whisky, a very strong alcohol smell that made Kripa dizzy and slightly nauseous.  
She snatched her lips away from him: Angad, please, tumney bahut pee lee hai, chhodo mujhey"  
Angad looked at her with sarcasm: Toh ab kya tumhey mere peeney se bhi problem ho rahi hai?

Problem tumharey peeney se nahin….but I don't like the smell of alcohol…..she muttered, looking down from his drunken eyes. She felt uncomfortable with him for the first time.

Toh tumhey sharab ki smell achhi nahin lagti, he brushed her lips roughly with his thumb…..Better get used to it, Honey! Because I drink a lot! He laughed slightly, then swooped down to kiss her again, she turned her face away, avoiding his lips. his mouth fell on her neck, he sucked hard on the soft skin, giving her a hickey.

She cried out in reaction and sudden fear. She felt he was losing control, she pushed against him: Angad, hosh mein aao…..kya kar rahey ho? Her voice trembled.

Tumney mujhey be-hosh kar diya hai, kusoor tumhara hai…..he muttered in a drunken tone against her throat. His lips and hands started wandering over her neck, chest….kissing, nipping, biting on her soft skin. She struggled against him, protesting, but it fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly they heard Shabbir's voice: Arey Angad! Tu abhi tak ghar nahin gaya?  
Angad let her go at once…..Kripa jumped back into the passenger seat….trembling, flushed, breathing hard, her heart pounding with uncertain fear!

Shabbir was going home and he had seen Angad's car still parked in the lot so he came over to enquire.

Sab theek toh hai na? Is something wrong with your car? Do u need a push? Shabbir came nearer.

Angad looked furious and frustrated at being interrupted : NO, we are FINE! GOODNIGHT!

He put the car in top gear and zoomed away, leaving a shocked and bewildered Shabbir behind.

He drove back in moody silence, speeding again, Kripa was silent, upset, gripping her seat with nervous fear as he sped down the deserted roads. She glanced at him once or twice but didn't say anything. When he was in a foul mood, she didn't want to handle him….he could be very nasty. She could feel anger and frustration emanating from him like red waves. After a white-knuckled ride, they reached home at one o'clock. Kripa got out of the car and softly muttered: Thanks" and ran into her house-gates.

Angad didn't even look at her and just drove next door into his compound. The darwaan opened the gate, he threw the car keys at him: Car park kar dena" and marched off into the house.

Kripa replied to her parents' worried questions quietly with a downcast head: Haan Maa, Angad apney doston ke saath baatein kar raha tha, isliye humein aaney mein der ho gayi, I am sorry, agli baar aisa nahin hoga"

Theek hai, jaa so jaa! Gayatri saw that her daughter was upset for some reason and didn't probe anymore.

Kripa went up to her room, closed her door and sighed. She slowly started taking off her jewelry….standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She took off the pearl necklace and fingered the tiny rice-pearls which looked like teardrops: "Pearls are for tears" she had read somewhere.

She was filled with a sudden, unexplained dread….perhaps she shouldn't have worn them tonight…..Simone's arrival, Angad's over-friendliness towards Simone, Simone's snide comments, Angad's drunken, rough treatment of her in the car….all these events didn't bode well for their relationship.

He was almost violent with her tonight…..she looked at the red mark his lips had made on her neck. She rubbed it painfully…..she knew Angad would regret it later but when he was drunk or angry, he really lost his mind. How well did she really know him? There was a side to him that sometimes frightened and shocked her!

- -

**PART 57**

Kripa spent a sleepless night, upset, bewildered about why Angad had behaved with her that way….. she was shocked at his roughness and force. What had gotten into him? she wondered nervously. Perhaps he was having a rough time at work.

She didn't go to Khanna House next morning. Just as she was coming down the stairs with her college bag to go to the bus-stop, the door-bell rang. Gayatri opened the door…it was Angad….he was standing there with a slightly defensive expression.

Auntie, kya main Kripa se baat kar sakta hoon?

Haan zaroor, Beta, andar aao, yeh toh tumhara hi ghar hai…. Gayatri smiled broadly.

Maa, ab main college jaa rahi hoon….Kripa side-stepped Angad and went out, refusing to look at him.

Angad followed her: Kripa, please ek minute ruko, mujhey tumsey baat karni hai"  
Kripa started walking faster: Mujhey college mein der ho jayegi….mere paas ab waqt nahin hai….her face was tight with suppressed hurt and anger.

Angad chased her to the street: Kripa, please zidd mat karo, meri gaadi mein baith jaao, I will drive you to college like always.

Iski koi zaroorat nahin, main khud chali jaaoongi…..she walked on, not looking at him.

Angad got into his car and zoomed in a curve right in front of her, blocking her way: Baitho Kripa! He ordered her tightly. She looked at him, affronted by his arrogant attitude: Khud galti karta hai, aur mujhey tevar dikhata hai….samajhtaa kya hai apney aapko….she glared at him furiously.

He suddenly grinned, a charming smile that lightened up his whole face….then he crinkled his nose, held his ears, and apologized sincerely: Kripa, please mujhey maaf kar do…. mere saath college chalo….please Sweetheart, I am really sorry for last night"

She gazed angrily at him for a few minutes, then she couldn't help it….she started laughing at his comical expression of apology mixed with guilt.

Angad's grin became wider at her sweet laughter, he jumped up and opened the car door for her and shepherded her into the passenger he drove off with a blast…

Angad, dheerey chalao, mujhey darr lagta hai…..Kripa protested.  
He slowed down at once.

Then he glanced at her and saw the red bruise on her neck. She had tried to cover it with powder and foundation but it was clearly visible in harsh daylight. He suddenly pulled over to the side. Kripa was astonished: Kya hua? Tumney gaadi kyun rok dee?

Angad reached out and gently touched the red mark on the curve of her neck, he looked really ashamed: I am sorry, Kripa, I totally lost control last night! Main sharab ke nashey mein tha"

Kripa's face turned red, she kept quiet…looking down at her hands knotting together on her lap.

Please Kripa, keh do ke tumney mujhey maaf kiya….he pleaded….he took one hand from her lap and pressed it gently….maaf kar do na….

She couldn't deny his pleading voice, she nodded silently, looked at him with tears in her eyes. His eyes were also moist with regret.

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it: Thanks, Sweetheart! I love you!

Main bhi….she said softly. He smiled and squeezed her hand, then drove off at normal speed to her college.

As she was getting down from the car, he suggested: Lets go out somewhere today, chalo, hum shaam ko Victoria Memorial chaltey hain….  
Theek hai, Kripa smiled and nodded happily.

Aaliyah noticed the bruise on her neck in college that day but was too embarassed to ask her any questions about it….she guessed it was Angad's handiwork.

Angad picked her up after college and they spent a wonderful evening, strolling hand-in-hand on the grounds of Victoria Memorial amidst the winter blooms...they shared ice-creams and had spicy pao-bhaji from the vendors.

Angad protested: Tumhey yeh sab spicy junk food khana nahin chahiye….do you remember what the doctor told you about colitis?

Kripa laughed it off: Relax, Mr. Mom! Issey kuchh nahin hoga…ab main roz subah ajwain ka paani peeti hoon.  
Angad sighed and gave up…..he didn't try to kiss or cuddle her the whole evening….Victoria Memorial grounds were too crowded anyways for such intimacies.

***********************************

Angad passed the Kolkata Bar Association Exams with flying colors. The Khannas were jubilant…Dadi and his parents threw a big party for him at their house. All his friends were invited and so were the relatives. Kripa came with her parents dressed in a red sequinned sari, looking gorgeous as usual. Angad sported a blue silk shirt with dark trousers and looked dashing. They made a striking couple as they stood near the door and greeted all the guests coming in. Kripa and her mother had made special Bengali sweets for the occasion. Kripa's parents were delighted with Angad's success after success.  
Aisa damaad toh chirag lekar dhoondney se bhi nahin milta…they thought triumphantly. Hamari Kripa ki kismat sachmuch bahut achhi hai…

Angad's friends all came, and so did Simone, dressed in a black halter neck knee-length cocktail dress. She was overtly friendly with Angad as usual. Dadi frowned when she saw Simone: Yeh yahan kya kar rahi hai? London se kab aayi?

Dadi had seen pictures of Simone with Angad when they were dating in London. She didn't like the looks of her at all…..Bhagwan ka shukr hai ke Angad ne iss ladki se shadi ke liye zidd nahin kee…yeh hamarey ghar ki bahu banney ke layak hi nahin….

Dadi also noticed that Kripa was uncomfortable with the way Angad was talking and laughing with Simone…a little too familiarly. She took Angad aside after some time: Beta, tuney iss ladki ko invite kyun kiya? Yeh London se kab aayi?

Angad got offended: Dadi, aapney toh kaha tha main kisi bhi friend ko invite kar sakta hoon, Simone is my friend….wo India ghoomney aayi hai chhuttiyon per….aap chinta mat keejiye, aapki Kripa ko Simone se koi khatra nahin hai. I love only Kripa, nobody else, Simone sirf dost hai"

Dadi felt a little reassured when she heard his clarification. But there was a nagging feeling deep in her heart….why did she feel like something was going wrong? Angad and Kripa looked perfectly happy as they smiled, talked to all the guests, accepted the congratulations of those who hadnt attended their engagement. They even ate together, from the same plate, Angad filled a plate for himself and fed her from the same one. She looked a little shy but took every bite and morsel from his fork. Angad looked into her shy eyes and winked, then whispered something in her ears that made her redder than ever.

Dadi looked on with delight, her dreams would soon be fulfilled. Kripa would come as bahu to her house.

It was Christmas season, parties were on in full swing. Kripa's college had closed for winter break and Angad's work-load was also light. During the Holiday season in December, the whole city seems to come alive with parties, celebrations, lighting on Park Street, food festivals, Fairs, etc. Kolkata rejoices in the British Raj traditions of Bada Din (Christmas) and the added bonus of cooler weather puts everybody in a joyous mood.

Angad attended many parties, almost one every alternate night. Kripa accompanied him to most parties except for the stag parties hosted by his friends in Chinatown or Tolly Club for late-night boozing and "addas" (chatting).

** ********************************

Christmas party at Tolly Club was a gala affair. Angad took Kripa shopping the night before… he took her to a boutique on Camac Street and chose a red salwar set from the latest trendy fashions. It had thin shoulder straps and a low neckline, made of clingy material with sparkling stone embroidery on the straps and borders. Kripa tried on the dress in the boutique trial room…..it was gorgeous but too revealing.

She rarely ever wore sleeveless kameez or blouse…only in summer. But these straps were too thin, she felt bare and self-conscious. She emerged from the trial-room, with the dupatta covering her shoulders and upper chest. Angad chuckled at her shyness, he went near her and adjusted the dupatta so it was looped in a circle around her neck, revealing her creamy shoulders. Kripa looked down in shyness, she could feel his heated gaze on her bare skin.  
Whenever he looked at her that way, it made her feel very desirable and beautiful.  
"You look perfect" he whispered in her ears. "We are taking this one" he firmly told the eager to please sales-lady.

They went to the Christmas party dressed to kill. Angad looked handsome and distinguished in a dark suit with a red tie! Kripa looked enchanting in the gorgeous red salwar with a matching ruby set belonging to her mother. The soft, silky material clung to her curves and swung gracefully with her movements. Kripa had come out of her house with the dupatta covering her bare shoulders, she didn't want her parents to see how revealing the top was. Before entering the Club, Angad turned to her and adjusted the scarf so it was draped around her neck again, showing the creamy skin of her shoulders and arms. She turned red but didnt protest...if Angad liked her to look that way, she would do it to please him!

The party was held in the ballroom in the Main Clubhouse. There was a massive spread of food at the Buffet table, from Roasted Chicken and Turkey to pasta dishes, Mughlai, Tandoori and Continental dishes. There was dancing, entertainment in the form of club singers and a musical band.

All of Angad's friends were there, including Simone in a slinky crimson tube dress.  
Everybody complimented and admired Kripa's new-found glamorous look.  
Mannan practically drooled over Kripa when he saw her….he became green with envy, thinking that Angad was enjoying that beauty while he was stuck with Anitah and her whining.

Yaar, Angad , tu bahut Lucky hai….Shes damn sexy and hot! Kaash mainey usey pehley dekha hota" Mannan said in a low voice to Angad when they were getting their drinks from the bar.

Abey, mooh sambhalkey baat kar! Wo MERI biwi hai…..keep your hands and eyes off her. Angad warned Mannan dangerously. Then he laughed: Dekha toh tuney bhi tha. Lekin parakhney ki aankh nahin thi….I knew when I met her that she was meant for me"

Lekin tu toh pehley ussey ladta tha….Mannan reminded him.  
Hamari ladai-jhagdey mein bhi ek kashish thi, ek attraction tha….we realized it later on. Angad chuckled, remembering their first few meetings...the explosive fights!

The Club Band started playing this song, Angad pulled Kripa's hand and led her to the dance floor, started swaying to the music, holding her tiny waist in his broad hands:

.

hey hey ey ey ey ey hey hey hey hey...  
tumhe pata toh hoga, tumhi pe main fida hoon  
tumhe hai jabse chaaha, hawaaon mein udata hoon  
tumhi mere har pal mein, tum aaj mein, tum kal mein  
hey shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...  
tumhe pata toh hoga ke mere dil mein kya hai  
chalo kahe deti hoon, kabhi nahi jo kahaan hai  
tumhi mere har pal mein, tum aaj mein, tum kal mein  
hey shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...

tum jo ghussa bhi karo toh mujhe pyaar lagata hai jaane kyun  
main toh jo bhi kahu tumhe ikraar lagata hai jaane kyun  
chhodo bhi ye ada, paas aake jara, baat dil ki koi keh do na  
hey shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...

saari duniya ko chhodake maine chaaha hai ik tumhe  
maine jindagi se maanga hai toh sirf maanga hai ik tumhe  
abb isi chaah mein, abb isi raah mein, jindagibhar mere tum ho na  
hey shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...  
tumhe pata toh hoga, tumhi pe main fida hoon  
tumhe hai jabse chaaha, hawaaon mein udata hoon  
tumhi mere har pal mein, tum aaj mein, tum kal mein  
hey shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...  
shona, hey shona, hey shona, hey shona...  
hey hey ey ey ey ey hey hey hey hey...

- - 

**PART 58**

Angad held her slim waist in his hands and they swayed to the club crooner's soft romantic numbers. The singer presented a currently popular favorite in Kolkata Clubs:

. (Parineeta)

nayi nahi yeh baaten  
yeh baaten hai purani  
kaisi paheli hai yeh  
kaisi paheli zindagaani  
ha ha ha roka hai kisne  
ha yeh toh behta paani  
kaisi paheli hai yeh  
kaisi paheli zindagaani  
la la la la  
la la la la  
zu zu zu zu  
zu zu zu zu zu  
pee le isse ismein nashaa  
jisne piya woh gam mein bhi hasa  
pal mein hasaye aur pal mein rulaye yeh kahani  
kaisi paheli hai yeh kaisi paheli zindagaani  
ha ha roka hai kisne  
yeh toh behta paani  
kaisi paheli hai yeh

Most of the couples joined them on the floor, waltzing around the floor to such soft, romantic classics as:

Aagey bhi jaaney na tu  
Peechhey bhi jaaney na tu  
Jo bhi hai bus yehi ek pal hai….

Kripa looked up dreamily into his face, wishing that this moment would stop right there and the magical night would never end. His hands softly caressed her bare arms and shoulders as they danced, sending shivers down her spine, causing goosebumps on her sensitized skin. They got lost in each other's eyes and forgot the world around them.

The MC suddenly came up onstage and announced: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just learned that there is a musically-gifted couple here who have shown their talent here before, I want to request Mr. Angad Khanna and Ms. Kripa Bose to come up onstage and sing a duet for us. Please, aap dono yahan aayiye aur ek geet sunaiye"

Angad looked quizzically at Kripa who nodded with a smile. She never refused requests to sing…she was God's gift to her and it was meant to be shared with others. They both went up onstage. Kripa took the microphone from the MC and dedicated the song to all the people who have ever loved:

search/tu%20tu%20ha...

As they sang, Angad and Kripa danced slowly, holding the microphone between them, smiling at each other. They looked adorable onstage, so obviously in love with each other! The partygoers were enthralled by the couple on stage, gorgeous, talented and romantic as ever.

FEMALE-  
La, la la la la la, la la la la la la la  
La, la la la la, la la la la la  
Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha  
Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan  
Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza  
O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah - 2  
Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Main aawaaz hoon to tu hai geet mera - 2  
Jahan se niraala manmeet mera  
Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah  
O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah  
Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha  
Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha  
Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan  
Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza

-MALE-  
Kisi mod pe bhi na yeh saath toote  
Mere haath se tera daaman na chhoote

-FEMALE-  
La la, la la la, la la la  
Kabhi khwaab mein bhi tu mujhse na roothe  
Mere pyaar ki koi khushiyaan na loote

-MALE-  
Mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah  
O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah  
Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha  
Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha  
Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan  
Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza

-FEMALE-  
Tujhe main jahan ki nazar se chura loon  
Kahin dil ke kone mein tujhko chhupa loon

-MALE-  
Kabhi zindagi mein pade mushkilein to  
Mujhe tu sambha le, tujhe main sambha loon

-FEMALE-  
O mil jaaye is tarah, do lehre jis tarah - 2  
Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha

-BOTH-  
Tu tu hai vohi dil ne jisse apna kaha  
Tu hai jahan main hoon vahan  
Ab to yeh jeena tere bin hai saza  
O la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la  
Phir ho na judaa, haan yeh vaada raha

-FEMALE-  
Yeh vaada raha

Angad and Kripa's duet was a big hit as always. All the Club members clapped and cheered and asked for more but they politely refused.

Shabbir slapped Angad on the back and joked: Yaar, ab tu aur Kripa singing couple ban jaa…..tu law practice chhod de aur dono Bollywood mein apna rang jamaa de….bol Indian Idol mein tum dono ka naam bhej doon?

Angad threw back his head and laughed heartily: Theek hai, tu bhi apna doctori chhod de aur hum dono ka manager ban jaa…how do u like the idea?

Shabbir laughed and told Kripa: Seriously Kripa, tumhey kisi TV contest mein jaana chahiye, God knows u have the talent to be a great singer and make your own album.

Angad complained: Yeh to main kabsey keh raha hoon, lekin yeh maanti hi nahin…mere bhi recording industry mein jaan-pehchaan hain…but she wont agree.  
Kripa laughed: Okay, main singer banungi agar tum bhi mere saath gaaogey album mein….

Angad grinned: Are you kidding me? Main album mein gaaoonga toh wo album humey hi khareedna padega….public will throw rotten eggs at me.  
Kripa hit his arm playfully: Jhooth mat bolo, tum bahut achha gaatey ho, don't underestimate yourself.

Mannan, Manek, Anitah, Raj, Sheetal, and Simone joined in their banter. They praised the singing duo and joked about Angad retiring from Law and taking up music as profession. The whole group did masti, danced, chatted, ate from the delicious Buffet and had a rollicking time till midnight when the band started playing Christmas songs to herald the birth of Christ!

After midnight, Kripa reminded Angad of the time…..it was getting late and she had to go home. Angad was unwilling to leave so early.

Mannan suggested: Yaar, tu Kripa ko ghar kyun nahin chhod deta and then we can go to Tantra on Park Street and continue partying. What do u say?

Hey, that will be great! The night is still young….lekin Kripa ka curfew hai, usey ghar chhod deta hoon, I will join u guys at Tantra….Angad seemed quite enthusiastic.

Kripa was a little offended that Angad was continuing the party without her but then she thought: Uski bhi kya ghalti hai? Meri wajeh se wo kyun enjoy karna band kar de? Haan, ke baad yeh sab zyada nahin hona chahiye, lekin tab shayad wo bhi jaana nahin chahega mujhey chhodkar" she blushed at her own thoughts.

Tantra is the most happening nightclub/disco in Park Street. Its located below Park Hotel and is the hotspot of Kolkata nightlife. The whole place was throbbing with the beats of the latest dance hits, both desi and international. Angad joined his friends at the Bar and drank like a fish. He and his friends consumed glass after glass of vodka and whisky.

Simone dragged him to the dance floor a few times to groove with the resounding beats but he wasn't very interested. He went back to the Bar after a few dances and hung out with Shabbir. Manek danced for a while with Simone, Raj with Sheetal and Mannan and Anitah grooved along. After a little while, Shabbir left and Simone also got bored with Angad's non-participation and went upstairs to her room in Park Hotel. She invited Angad to her room for coffee but he refused.  
The coversation turned to girls as usual as Angad, Manek and Mannan drank till late night.

Mannan drawled in a drunk voice: Yaar Angad, maanna padega, tujhey toh Jackpot mil gaya, itni khubsoorat biwi aur uska jaidaad bhi…suna hai karoron ka jaidaad hai….

Manek agreed: Haan, 1 crore ki maalkin hai…..

Angad frowned: Who cares about her jaidaad. Mujhey toh sirf Kripa chahiye, sirf Kripa…..he thought of her beauty in the red salwar and sighed. Kaash main aaj ki raat uskey saath guzaar sakta.

He didn't realize he had spoken aloud. Manek pounced on him at once: Toh bataa tere aur Kripa ke beech mein aajkal kya chal raha hai? Did u get lucky again?

Arey nahin Yaar! Wo raazi nahin hai….she wants to wait till marriage…..khair jaaney de yeh sab….yeh sab hamari private baatein hain….Angad mumbled.

Doston mein private kya? Mannan laughed, ab toh hamein pata chal hi gaya hai ke tu aur Kripa bahut aagey badh chukey hain….he sniggered.

C'mon Bro, Manek cunningly urged him, tu toh Champion hai, kitni ladkiyon ko pataya hai, Kripa ko bhi manaa lega, I am sure. Just wait for the right chance…..  
Nahin, Yaar, Kripa is different! Uskey kuchh apney sanskaar hain, aur wo apney parents ki baat bahut maanti hai…..Angad looked morosely into his drink.

Cheer up, Bro! I am sure tu usey manaa lega….arey har ladki ko romance pasand hai, give her a nice setting and she will fall into ur lap...pakey huey aam ki tarah….Manek laughed nastily.

Angad was too drunk to notice the cunning, scheming look in Manek's eyes.

That night, he lay awake in bed for a long time although he had returned home after 3 A.M. He tossed and turned in his huge bed, longing to hold Kripa in his arms, aching to possess her: "yeh kya punishment hai? … pyar karkey bhi sazaa bhugat raha hoon….wo itney paas rehti hai, phir bhi mujhey itna door rehna padta hai….yeh kambakht reeti-rivaaz aur samaaj ke rules hamarey pyar ke dushman ban gaye hain….main nahin maanta in sab faltoo rivazon ko….Kripa meri hai aur main usey haasil karkey rahoonga"

A plan formulated in his mind….he smiled to himself with self-satisfaction. Ab thoda sa intezaar aur Kripa phir se merey baahon mein hogi.

He fell asleep,smiling and dreaming about a cottage in the hills, rain outside and he and Kripa singing this song as he gently seduced her again:

.

Angad: jalataa hain jiyaa meraa, bheegee bheegee raaton me  
aajaa goree, choree choree, ab to rahaa naheen jaaye re

Kripa: gulaabee ye pyaale, hain teere hawaale  
too bhee dil kee lagee ko boozaa le  
fir naa aaye, kabhee ayesee raat

Angad: pilaayee hain tum ne, jo pyaase kaa shabanam  
dil ke shole, bhalaa kaise ho kam  
ban ke baadal karo barasaat

Kripa: abhee ye fasaanaa, humei naa sunaanaa  
dekho raajaa, kadam naa badhaanaa  
nahee chhedo, ayesee waisee baat

- -

**PART 59**

Angad was extra-romantic that whole week….he brought her flowers and chocolates on Christmas Day.

They went to a movie in the evening, sitting close to each other in the theatre, her head rested on his shoulder, his arm snug around her, cuddling like other romancing couples.

He took her to the Christmas party hosted by the Kolkata Bar Association, where she turned the heads of his colleagues with her beauty and charm. Angad felt proud to be the envy of his peers, proud to "own" such a prize.

The day before New Years Eve, Angad went over to Kripa's house and asked permission to take her to the party: Aunty, Uncle, kal Manek aur Shabbir ne Park Hotel mein party rakha hai New Year ke liye. Wo bahut der raat tak chalegi…kya main Kripa ko 3 bajey ghar pahuncha sakta hoon?

Gayatri was reluctant to give permission….Pata nahin, Beta…. der raat tak kabhie kisi party mein nahin rahi, raat ke 2-3 bajey ghar aana ek kunwari ladki ke liye theek nahin"

Aunty please, kal New Years Eve hai….party shuru hi hogi raat ke 11 bajey aur phir 2-3 bajey tak chalegi. Aap Kripa ke liye chinta mat keejiye, main uska poora dhyan rakhunga. Aur phir Manek, Anitah, Shabbir wo sab maujood hongey wahan per….

Gayatri liked and trusted Shabbir since when he had come over to check Kripa's ankle, she reconsidered her doubts….even Damini's unmarried daughter Anitah was going, maybe she should relax her rules a little bit. Akhir Angad aur Kripa ki sagai bhi ho chuki hai…

Theek hai, Beta! She smiled in consent….Lekin theek 2 bajey ghar pahuncha dena, nahin toh chinta se hamein neend nahin aayegi"

Sure thing, Aunty! Shukriya! Angad grinned in delight, then turned and winked at Kripa. Finally he had managed to break her curfew, or at least extend it! Kripa grinned back in excitement…for the 1st time, she would stay out late with Angad at a party. She felt almost like an adult now.

Kripa dressed in a black, sequinned georgette sari with matching sleeveless blouse and Austrian Crystal slim necklace and dangling earrings. She looked glamorous with her hair pinned up partially, and curls falling all over her shoulders. Angad couldn't take his eyes off her when he came to get her at 10 P.M. before they drove off, he kissed her hand in the car and said: You look wonderful tonight"

She blushed and returned the compliment. He looked really debonair and sexy in a dark sports jacket paired with a black and brown funky design party shirt and black jeans.

The party was actually at Tantra but Angad conveniently forgot to mention that to Kripa's parents. He doubted if they would allow her to go to a disco. Kripa was quite surprised as they walked into Tantra where the celebration was just starting.

The Security Guard at the doors to Tantra greeted Angad: Good Evening, Mr. Khanna!  
Angad smiled at him: Happy New year, Tony! and slipped a note in Tony's hand.

Tony grinned widely and saluted Angad: Enjoy the party, Sir! He looked curiously at Mr. Khanna's beautiful companion.

Kripa was surprised: Angad, kya tum yahan bahut aatey ho?

Angad grinned: Yeah! This has been my favorite spot since college days.

Kripa had never been to a disco before….she looked around in wonder at the flashing strobe lights, the loud, blasting music, the couples dancing wildly on the multicolor tiled floors. She was amazed, impressed at the liveliness of the place. The young couples really seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Angad led her to a corner table where Anitah and Manek were already waiting for them. They sat down and ordered drinks from the Bar. Kripa opted for a Shirley Temple after asking Angad about alcohol content. They were soon joined by Mannan, Raj, Sheetal and Simone.

Angad asked Manek: Arey! Yeh Shabbir abhi tak nahin aaya? Kya hua usey?

Manek joked: Aur kya hona tha? Phans gaya kisi emergency mein….

Angad grimaced: Doctor's life suckks!

Yeah, Mannan joked, issey behtar hai lawyer hona, client ke pocket mein haath daalo aur mauj-masti karo"

Angad grinned, he was getting used to the lawyer jokes now.

Soon after, the DJ urged everybody to groove along and bring in the New Year in style. The party was in full swing…Angad led Kripa to the dance floor and showed her the latest dance moves. Kripa tried to follow him as best as she could, swaying, swinging and stepping, imitating Angad's dance movements. Raj and Sheetal, Manek and Simone, Mannan and Anitah paired up and started dancing too. The DJ played such Club favorites as: It's the Time to Disco, Sean Paul's Reggae hits, Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back, Fergie's Fergilicious and London Bridge, Nach Baliye, etc.

Midnight was approaching, everybody got ready with champagne glasses to toast the coming year. The DJ began the countdown, everybody joined in, chanting the numbers loudly. Kripa held Angad's arm and laughed, enjoying the excitement and celebration! As soon as the clock struck 12, everybody hooted, whistled loudly, screamed, jumped, then a champagne toast was made and everybody drank from their glasses.

Kripa just took a sip from her glass and almost choked as the sweet, sparkling bubbles went down her throat. She started coughing violently.

Angad held her shoulders and took her back to the table, coughing and sputtering. Angad hailed a passing waiter : Waiter, paani….as the waiter was handing her the glass of iced water, somebody pushed him and the whole glass spilled onto Kripa's sari and blouse, wetting her front and lap completely.

Kripa shrieked: Ishhhhh…Maago" she exclaimed in shock as the ice-cold water seeped into her clothes, and a few ice-cubes got inside her blouse. She was cold, wet, coughing now. Angad tried to take out the ice cubes but she brushed his hand away: Main khud kar loongi"

Kripa squirmed and fished out 2 ice cubes from her blouse and then shivered as the wet sari clung to her body: Angad, chalo ghar chaltey hain"

Ghar? Angad was indignant. Itni jaldi ghar jaakar kya karogi? Its only midnight! The night is still young.

Lekin Angad, main poori bheeg chuki hoon…she whined.

Wait! I have a better idea….mere ek dost ka kamra hai upar Park Hotel mein….Hes out for the night. He gave me his key for emergency use…chalo upar uskey kamrey mein ….wahan chalkar hairdryer se apney kapdey sukha lo"

Kripa hesitated for a moment, remembering what almost happened the last time she changed wet clothes in a hotel room with Angad present.  
He noticed her hesitation: Cmon Kripa! Kapdey dry hotay hi hum neechey aa jayengey"

He led her by her arm to the back door of Tantra to Park Hotel Lobby. They took the elevator up to the 2nd floor and he took out a key and opened the door of Room no. 209.

Kripa went in…it was a big luxury suite style room with a king-size bed, couches, TV, VCR, music box, fridge, drinks Bar. Angad showed her the lavish bathroom with a jacuzzi and handed her the hair-dryer.

Kripa closed the bathroom door and took off her sari and blouse and spread them out on the sides of the empty jacuzzi. Then she turned on the hair dryer and dried all the wet parts of her clothing. Meanwhile Angad took off his jacket and shoes, loosened his shirt buttons, poured himself a glass of wine. He put on a CD in the music system…it had all the romantic Hindi songs, he sat down on the couch and stretched his long legs on the table, put his head back on the cushion, relaxing. A slight smile played on his lips as he glanced at the bathroom door, imagining her without the sari and blouse. His pulse quickened, his heart pounding, his body throbbing in anticipation.

Kripa emerged from the bathroom after 15 minutes, looking all demure in the now-dried sari and blouse. She looked shyly at Angad relaxing on the sofa. She was a little nervous and wary of being alone with him in the hotel room. A soft romantic Hindi song was playing on the music system:

. (Gangster)

Lamha lamha doorie…  
lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai  
ho lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai  
khwaahishon ki shaam dhalti hain - 2  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai  
la la la ...

teri aankhen dikhati hai  
hamein sapanen sitaaron ke  
ho ho ho  
tere hothon pe likha hai  
jo tum bole ishaaron mein  
ho ho ho  
khwaabon ke karwaan mein raat chalti hai  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hain  
la la la...

behakti shaam aayi hai  
tujhe lekar ke baahon mein  
tujhe chhu loon ke rakhu main  
chhupakar ke nigaahon mein  
sharmati ithlaati hai machalti hai  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hain  
ho lamha lamha doori yun pighalti hai  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai  
khwaahishon ki shaam dhalti hain - 2  
jaane kis aag mein yeh shabnam jalti hai  
la la la ...

Angad, mere kapdey sookh gaye, chalo ab neechey chaltey hain" she said hesitantly.

Angad smiled slowly at her: Itni bhi kya jaldi hai, Kripa? Aao mere paas baitho"  
he patted the spot next to him.

Kripa hesitated, nervously picking her fingernails: Neechey chalo na Angad! Wahan sab humein dhoond rahey hongey"

Angad sighed, got up and came near her: Kripa, tum itna ghabrati kyun ho? Main hoon na? C'mon, lets enjoy a little by ourselves….come and dance with me"

He held out his hands and smiled his charming best, Kripa looked into his adoring eyes and smiled back at him….she placed her small hands in his broad palms, he enclosed them in his, then placed her left hand on his bulging forearm, and held her waist with his right one: Chalo, aaj tumhey main waltz sikhata hoon, he whispered in her ears: Do u want to learn?

He slowly showed her the steps, going forward and backward. Kripa forgot all her nervous fears and concentrated on his footsteps. She looked down at his feet and was rather surprised to see him barefoot. He swung her round and round the spacious hotel room to the sounds of Kripa's favorite song : Kuchh na Kaho, Kuchh bhi na Kaho

. (1942-A Love Story)

kuchh naa kaho, kuchh bhee naa kaho  
kyaa kahanaa hain, kyaa sunanaa hain  
muz ko pataa hai, tum ko pataa hain  
samay kaa ye pal tham saa gayaa hain  
aaur is pal mein, koee naheen hain  
bas yek main hoo, bas yek tum ho..

Kripa closed her eyes dreamily as he drew her into his arms. Their hands were clasping each other now, hugging in a tight embrace. His warm breath stirred her curls, her arms went around his waist as she snuggled into his broad chest, moving slowly against each other.

Kitney gehrey halkey, shaam ke rang hain chhalkey  
parabat se yoo utare baadal jaise aanchal dhalake  
aaur is pal mein.. .. ..

sulagee sulagee saanse, bahakee bahakee dhadakan  
mahake mahake shaam ke saaye, pighale pighale tan man  
aaur is pal mein..

His hands slowly caressed her shoulders, arms, neck, her back and snaked down to her waist and hips. A sweet sensation spread through her quivering body down to her bare feet. Angad felt her tremor and gently kissed the side of her neck. She moaned and her hands tightened around his waist, her lips brushing the heated skin of his bare chest, revealed by the open shirt buttons. The feel of his thickly muscled chest was breaking down her resistance. The smell of his skin, manly, mixed with the spicy scent of his cologne made her boneless with desire. He started kissing her neck passionately, kissing the soft skin behind her ears! She shivered and clung to him as if she would fall if his tall, broad frame wasn't there to support her.

- -

**Part 60**

(contd. From part 59)

Kitney gehrey halkey, shaam ke rang hain chhalkey  
parabat se yoo utare baadal jaise aanchal dhalake  
aaur is pal mein.. .. ..

sulagee sulagee saanse, bahakee bahakee dhadakan  
mahake mahake shaam ke saaye, pighale pighale tan man  
aaur is pal mein..

His hands slowly caressed her shoulders, arms, neck, her back and snaked down to her waist and hips. A sweet sensation spread through her quivering body down to her bare feet. Angad felt her tremor and gently kissed the side of her neck. She moaned and her hands tightened around his waist, her lips brushing the heated skin of his bare chest, revealed by the open shirt buttons. The feel of his thickly muscled chest was breaking down her resistance. The smell of his skin, manly, mixed with the spicy scent of his cologne made her boneless with desire. He started kissing her neck passionately, grazing the soft skin behind her ears! She shivered and clung to him as if she would fall if his tall, broad frame wasn't there to support her.

He slid the blouse strap off her shoulder and kissed the bare skin, nipping it lightly. She shivered in reaction…he grasped her hips and pulled her up against him. She gasped and looked up into his warm, brown eyes, startled…..his passionate look undid her completely. She got lost in his heated eyes and then got lost in his lips, in his mouth as he consumed her, drinking her sweetness, his tongue plunging inside her, tasting and arousing her. She moaned deeply in her throat as her hands clung to his thick shoulders.

Suddenly he bent, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bed….she gasped: ANGAD! as he lowered her on the cool, crisp white sheets of the turned-down bed.

She looked up at the bold intense desire in his eyes…..Angad, tum yeh…  
Shhhhhh, he touched her trembling lips with his fingers: Kuchh na kaho…..

The intensity of his passion for her unnerved her, melted her, she became pliant with answering passion as his lips descended on hers. His impatient hands pulled off her sari, opened her blouse, undid her bra hooks. He gently stroked, fondled her bared softness as his lips plundered her mouth. She was senseless, liquid, unresisting, drugged by his kisses and touch. His mouth travelled down her chin and throat to the soft curves so bountiful in his hands. She cried out and arched with intense pleasure as his wet tongue lashed on her swollen tips, his mouth enclosing her, tasting her…..Her nails dug into his shoulders through his silk shirt as she thrashed in painful delight on the white sheets. He groaned sensuously against her softness, his hands went down to her legs, he pulled up her sari and fondled her thighs.

His lips slowly moved down to her stomach. He kissed her deep belly-button, his tongue probing inside it, as his hand ventured up her legs to her softness.  
Angad's mobile started ringing suddenly, a loud annoying ringtone of fast tempo salsa music.  
Angad froze on her belly….SHIT! he swore in his mind…he had forgotten to turn off his mobile although he had hung the DO NOT DISTURB sign outside the door! He ignored the ringing….but the loud interruption had cleared Kripa's befuddled senses. She tried to push Angad up from her belly….ANGAD! tumhara mobile baj raha hai"

Angad mumbled into her soft skin: Bajney do, I don't care"

The insistent, annoying ringtone went on playing….Kripa was fully aware now of what was happening.

"Hey Bhagwan! Main phir se wahi galti dohraney jaa rahi hoon…..she remembered all the tension of her pregnancy scare, the humiliating experience at the Doctor's Office. She remembered her parents' faces, her mother's gentle yet stern advice to stay within boundaries of her relationship, her parents' expectations, their trust in her. She pushed Angad's head really hard away from her bare skin: ANGAD! CHHODO MUJHEY! MOBILE ANSWER KARO"

Angad sat up with a frustrated, angry face…he took out his mobile from his pocket: HELLO! WHO IS THIS? He blasted into the phone.

It was Shabbir" Hey Angad! Tu kahan hai, Yaar? Hum kabsey tera intezaar kar rahey hain….Where did you go with Kripa?

I went to HELL with her, OKAY? BYE! Angad switched off the phone and turned around. He was too late, Kripa was getting off the bed, holding the sari to her bare chest.

He lunged and caught her wrist to stop her from leaving the bed. She looked at him, shocked at the sudden violence in his grip: Angad, Chhodo mujhey, jaaney do"

His eyes pleaded with her: Mat jaao, Kripa, please! I need you.

He tightly gripped her delicate wrist and then yanked it so hard, she fell on the bed, flat on her back, pinned under him. She beat on his chest, struggling furiously under him: ANGAD! LET ME GO! JAANEY DO MUJHEY..KYA KAR RAHEY HO?

Angad's lips came down on her neck: Please sweetheart! Aaj ki raat mujhey apna lo…don't stop me"

Nahin Angad, yeh theek nahin hai….ANGAD! Tumney vaada kiya tha…please shadi se pehley nahin, … she struggled, moving her face from side to side to avoid his kisses as his lips desperately tried to capture hers.

Angad grabbed her flailing hands and pinned them down on the bed: Kripa, kyun mujhey tadpa rahi ho? Try to understand, Sweetheart! I really need you! Let me love you, Kripa!

His eyes looked pleading into hers.

Nahin Angad! Meri baat suno….phir se aisa nahin ho sakta…phir se wo sab mat dohrao, please! I don't want to ….get pregnant" she looked tearfully up at him.

Angad suddenly laughed out loudly, throwing back his head: Achha toh yeh baat hai? He let go of her hands and touched her flushed cheek tenderly: Don't worry, Sweetheart! You wont get pregnant! I have protection!

Protection? Kripa looked bewildered.

He got up and took out the packets from his jeans pocket and showed them to her.

Kripa was shocked to her core! She stared at the objects in his hand, then at his grinning face.  
Shocked anger, hurt, coursed through her whole body, she felt her heart sink with realization: Iska matlab….iska matlab yeh sab tumney plan kiya tha? Yeh hotel-room? Yeh Music? Mere kapdon per paani girna?

Angad was rather taken aback at her powers of deduction…he looked slightly guilty, but then he grinned shamelessly: Pyar ko paaney ke liye thoda bahut koshish toh karna hi padta hai….

KOSHISH? Kripa's voice arose in anger….Tumney itna saara naatak kiya? Mujhsey jhooth bola….mere Maa-Baba se jhooth kaha ke hum New Year Party mein jaa rahey hain? And all along, you planned all this? Just to spend the night with me?

Kripa was affronted, shocked, horrified at the extent to which he lied and pretended to get her into bed: "Chheee Angad, tum itna gir saktey ho, mainey socha bhi nahin tha….tum mujhey samajhtey kya ho? Koi khilona hoon main? Mujhey behlakar, jhooth ka sahara lekar tum mujhey paa logey? Shame on you!"

Angad's face started reddening with anger: Kya bak rahi ho tum? Mainey tumhey koi dhokha nahin diya!

Kripa, enraged, pointed her finger at him: Sach sach batao, yeh kamra tumharey dost ka hai ya tumney khud isey rent kiya?

Angad remained silent, his face flushed, defensive.

Kripa gasped: Iska matlab yeh room bhi tumney book kiya? Mujhey yahan le aaney ke liye?

To aur kya karta? Angad boomed out angrily…seedhi tarah se tum meri baat toh maanogi nahin, isliye tedha raasta nikalna pada.

Lekin Kyun, Angad? KYUN? Tears of hurt, indignation, disappointment rolled down her cheeks: Kya tum nahin jaantey main shadi tak wait karna chahti hoon? Tumhey meri feelings ki koi parwah nahin hai?

He looked slightly disturbed at her tears: But Kripa, we already belong to each other….why cant we be together again?

Pehley jo kucch bhi hua, wo hamari kamzori thi, hum hosh mein nahin the…lekin jiss darr aur guilt se mujhey guzarna pada, wo kewal main hi jaanti hoon….Kripa cried.

Lekin Kripa, kisiko pata nahin chalega, I promise….tumharey parents ko kaano-kaan khabar nahin hogi!

Unhey pata na ho, lekin mujhey toh pata hoga mainey kya kiya…phir se unkey vishwaas ko toda…aur iss baar jaan bujhkar, poorey hosh mein….Nahin Angad, yeh sambhav nahin….I cant face them, main unsey aankh nahin mila paaoongi"

Damnit, Kripa, Angad ground out in frustration, ..shadi mein abhi mahinon ki der hai….How can I wait that long?

Tumharey Dadu ne Dida ke liye ek saal wait kiya tha…wo bhi bina kisi aas ke…aur tum mere liye kuchh mahiney wait nahin kar saktey?

Angad laughed sarcastically: Tum Dada-Dadi ka prehistoric kissa suna rahi ho? Wo sab puraney zamaney ke log the….unkey time mein pyar ka andaaz hi alag tha…log Devdas bankar poori zindagi wait kartey…Angad gave a sneering laugh.

Zamana badalta hai, lekin pyar toh nahin badalta….Kripa said in a trembling voice. Tum agar mujhsey sachcha pyar kartey ho toh tum bhi mere liye intezaar kar saktey ho?….she asked him tearfully.

Are you questioning my love? Angad turned a deep red with affornt: Toh ab main bhi tumsey poochhta hoon…Agar TUM mujhsey sachcha pyar akrti ho toh mujhey thukra kyun rahi ho? Kya yehi tumhara pyar hai? Kya tum mujhpar bharosa nahin karti? Tumhey mere pyar per vishwas nahin hai?

Kripa cried out: Tum MERE pyar ka imtehaan lena chahtey ho? You want me to prove my love to you by sleeping with you? Kya yehi tumhara pyar hai? She accused tearfully.

YES! I believe in physical love…usmein kya dosh hai? Tumhari yeh old-fashioned attitude mujhey bilkul pasand nahin. Raj and Sheetal bhi toh engaged hain….if they can be intimate why cant we? Angad raged on, his face mottled with frustrated fury.

Kyunki MAIN Sheetal NAHIN HOON! Kripa cried out tearfully….agar tumhey waisi modern ladki pasand thi toh Simone ke saath sagai kyun nahin kee? Wo tumhey bahut khush rakhti….

Aa gayi na aakhir jealousy zubaan per? Angad sneered in a caustic tone:….All of you girls are the same…all jealous B****es!

Kripa gasped in shock at his nasty, abusive words, finally the nasty side of his temper had been unleashed on her!

She shook with incredulous anger and shock: Main jo bhi hoon, at least I am not a liar, a cheat, a crook! Tum mere feelings ko respect hi nahin kartey, na hi mere Maa Baba ko bilkul bhi repect kartey ho….aaj main samajh gayi, tum mere aur mere parents ke vicharon ko bilkul respect nahin kartey…aur jahan respect nahin, wahan pyar kasiey tik sakta hai?

So u think I don't respect you? His jaws were clenched in anger….If I didn't respect you, I would force you right now…Do u think u can stop me if I really decide to have you? He asked fiercely.

Kripa looked horrified! She numbly shook her head: NO! I cant stop you! Lekin….I know tum aisa kuchh nahin karogey. Kyunki tum Haiwaan nahin ho, andar se tum wo insaan ho jissey mainey pyar kiya hai….jisey main respect karna chahti hoon….lekin tum mera wo vishwaas, wo respect khatam karney per tuley huey ho" Kripa was crying profusely now, deeply hurt by his actions and words.

- -

**PART 61**

She was incredulous, shocked, hurt at Angad's cruel words. : Kya ho gaya hai Angad ko? Kya yeh wohi aadmi hai jo Rest-House mein meri izzat ka khayal rakhtey huey barfeeli zameen per so raha tha? Is this the same man who saved my life? Who took such good care of me when I was injured? Mujhey vishwaas hi nahin ho raha…Angad kyun, kaisey, kab itna badal gaya?

Angad stood silently near the window, brooding, frustrated, angry, confused! On the one hand, he was enraged at Kripa for refusing him, for rejecting his lovemaking! On the other hand, he felt strangely bereft, when he heard she was losing her respect for him. she had called him her HERO before…now he felt like a villain! And that enfuriated him even more: Yeh sab Kripa ke Maa-Baba ka kasoor hai aur us Guruji ka….if they hadnt interfered, Kripa would be my wife by now. They always come between me and Kripa….she will have to decide who is more important in her life….her parents or me?

Na jaaney un logon ne Kripa ke dimaag mein kaisi dakiyanoosi vichaar bhar diye hain…pyaar karna bhi unkey liye paap hai. Yeh sab usool, sentiments, values, in sabsey aaj ki duniya nahin chalti. Kisi bhi cheez ko haasil karney mein seedha ho ya tedha, koi bhi raasta lena padta hai….DAMN THEM AND THEIR SUPERSTITIONS! Their stupid, old-fashioned values! Shani-dasha and what not! Shadi se pehley hum ek nahin ho saktey? Why the HELL NOT? Pyar nahin, jaisey koi JURM hai….aur Kripa bhi hamarey pyar ko jurm samajhti hai!

Kripa cried silently, sitting on the bed, clutching the sari to her shoulders, her head downcast! She felt shamed, betrayed by Angad's disrespect of her feelings, of her honor!

Angad suddenly turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him! Kripa got up slowly, wiped her tears and put on her clothes, her blouse and sari properly.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying..she fixed her face and mussed up hair and looked at herself in the mirror:  
Yeh kya ho gaya hum dono ke beech mein? Angad meri baat ko samajh kyun nahin raha? Kya usey mere feelings ki koi bhi parwah nahin? She stifled her sobs and came out.

Angad was waiting near the door with a tight face…..a pulse beat in his clenched jaw: "Lets Go!" He barked out tersely.

Kripa looked apprehensively at him, then followed him quietly down to the car parking and got in the car.

Angad drove at a furiously reckless speed through the night streets….it was 1:30 A.M. but the streets were still crowded, full of revellers, party-goers and stragglers. They narrowly missed accidents as Angad zoomed through red lights again in top gear. Kripa closed her eyes and prayed hard to safely reach home in one piece. She glanced at his furious face a few times…tears of misery rolled down her cheeks.

She felt numb, disturbed: Angad ko jab gussa aata hai toh wo bilkul badal jaata hai….I cant recognize the man I love! Shayad kal tak uska gussa shant ho jayega aur thandey dimaag se sochega ke uski galti kya thi. Aur phir har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi mujhsey maafi maang lega"

The car screeched to a halt in front of Bose Lodge! Angad threw an angry look at her tearful face, he tossed his handkerchief on her lap: Apney aansoo ponchh lo…nahin toh tumharey parents sochengey mainey tumhraey saath koi zyaadti kee hai" he said nastily.

Kripa looked at him in misery, hurting so badly inside, then wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and got out of the car and quickly went inside the gate.

Thankfully her parents were in bed when she went in….Champa di opened the door for her and didn't notice her red eyes. She quickly went up to her room, shut the door, flung herself on her bed and cried her heart out….letting all the hurt, all the humiliation get washed away in her tears!

Angad didn't come to apologize the next day, nor did he call her on the mobile. It was the first day of the year so Kripa's parents went to offer prayers at the famous Dakshineswar Temple on the outskirts of Kolkata.

Kripa went with them of course. The temple was overcrowded with devotees offering prayers on First January but Kripa managed to find a spot close to the main sanctum. She prayed hard to Goddess Kali to make Angad understand her sentiments and to resolve the differences between the two of them!

Later on, they went to Belur Math, the hermitage of Thakur Ramkrishna Paramhans by the banks of river Ganga. The serene tranquility of the place soothed Kripa's frayed nerves and calmed her down a bit.

The next few days, she didn't go next door for morning prayers. She sent Champa di to tell Dida that she was busy with music practice, which was partially true as her Mastermoshai had strictly instructed her to practice her vocals during Winter Holidays to prepare herself for the Music Sammelan coming up in March. She practiced her raagas early in the morning when vocal practice is usually recommended.

But Dida grew suspicious…..Angad also wasn't attending morning prayers anymore. He was moody, ill-tempered, brusque with his family members. He spent most of his time at work, returning late at night. Dadi could see he was hurting!

"Zaroor dono bachchon mein jhagda hua hoga….isiliye Kripa bhi Puja mein nahin aa rahi, she thought worriedly.

She called Angad to her room as soon as he returned that night: Angad, zara mere kamrey mein aa, mujhey tujhsey kuchh baatein karni hai" she called him on the intercom.

Angad came in with a glum face: Haan Dadi, batayiye, kya baat hai? He looked at the wardrobe instead of looking at her face.

Sach baat bataa, tere aur Kripa ke beech mein kya jhagda ho gaya?

Angad's face got tighter.: Mujhsey kyun poochh rahey hain? Aap "uss" sey hi poochh leejiye"

Dekh Beta, Dadi advised gently, jo bhi hua usey bhula de….aisey chhotey chhotey jhagdey hotey hi rehtey hain…uski vajeh se dono hi agar ruthkar baithey rahey toh kaisey chalega? Jaa, Kripa ko manaakar yahan le aa….Jaa na…

Jisey aana hai wo khud aa jayegi, Angad made a stubborn face, main kahin nahin jaa raha….he said sullenly.

Dadi laughed affectionately , she knew her arrogant grandson only too well! She reached up and pulled his cheeks-: Dekh, bachchon jaisa mooh phulakar mat baith….har jhagdey mein kisiko haar manna padta hai…..pichhli baar mainey Kripa ko samjhaya tha…ab teri baari hai. Jaa Beta, mera sabsey pyara bachcha….jaakar Kripa ko le aa"

Angad made a sullen face, but relented…he couldn't refuse his Dadi….he slowly went down the stairs and went next door.

Champa di opened the door: Dadababu aap? Iss waqt? Dada-Boudi-Didimoni koi toh ghar per nahin hain…..sab Naihati gaye, Guruji ke ashram mein….kal subah wapas aayengey…kya Didimoni ne aapko nahin bataya?"

Angad was stunned…..and furious again! So she cant come to Dadi's Puja but she can go to Naihati to that God***N Guruji's ashram? Here Dadi is worrying about her and she doesn't even care to inform us that shes going! To HELL with her! I came here to make up with her….I shouldn't have! She doesn't care about me or my family…why should I bother?

He stomped off with an angry expression leaving an astonished Champa di behind.

When Kripa returned the following afternoon, Champa di told her about Angad's visit. Kripa's heart gave a little leap…..Angad came here? He must have come here to apologize….and missed her. She wished she had been there to talk to him.

The next day, she went to Dadi's Puja, hoping to meet Angad but he didn't show up in the puja room. She was too proud to go looking for him! As for Angad, he left for work early, skipping breakfast, to avoid meeting her!

Kripa continued going to morning Puja for Dida. Although she was hurt and disappointed with Angad's behavior, she thought her relationship with the Khannas was independent of her relations with Angad. If he misbehaved, why should she punish Dida for it?

She stopped waiting for his phone calls or standing at her window to look for the light to go on in his room at night. Her pride was at stake here!

Meanwhile, Prithvi called Shurjo to remind him about their proposed visit to Shantiniketan.

Shurjo was full of enthusiasm : Haan, haan zaroor jayengey….Makar Sankranti ka mela hai na? Hum aa rahey hain wahan ghoomney.

He arranged for rail tickets to visit Shantiniketan from January 11th to 17th. Prithvi promised to take care of their accommodations and itinerary there. Kripa's college had reopened but she took a week's leave for the visit.

She was really longing to talk to Angad by now….before leaving for the trip, she needed to tell Angad. She decided to swallow her pride and went to his room the night before they left for Shantiniketan.

Kripa approached Angad's room with a wildly beating heart….she was yearning to see him, yet she was uncertain of how he would behave with her. He had stayed away from her for the last 10 days ever since that horrible night!

She knocked on his door hesitantly. Angad's deep, booming voice called out: Come in!

She went in and stood silently….he was sitting at his desk, looking at some files.

He looked up and saw her….for a moment, something flickered in his frosty eyes, then he resumed his indifferent expression: Hello Kripa! Yahan kaisey aana hua? He asked in a formal voice.

Kripa flinched at his distant tone: Wo main kal Shantiniketan jaa rahi hoon….Maa-Baba ke saath, isliye tumhey Goodbye kehney aayi"

Angad's expression changed at the mention of the place! Coldness was replaced by mockery and a definite twinge of jealousy.

That's GREAT! He said in a sarcastic tone….You always wanted to go there…..didn't you? Jao, jao, shauk se jaao, wahan tumhara purana aashiq tumharey liye besabri se intezaar kar raha hoga"

Kripa's face fell, tears came to her eyes, she blinked them away and said in a tight voice:  
I don't know what you are saying! Tumhara dimaag kharab ho gaya hai….mera koi purana aashiq nahin hai"

Haan, mera toh dimaag hi kharab hai, isliye sirf burey khayal hi aatey hain…..he sneered at her…don't pretend you don't know that Prithvi fancies you. Tum toh usey bahut saalon se jaanti ho"

Kripa riled up: Prithvi sirf hamarey Family-friend hain…aur kuchh nahin…..wo na kabhie mere aashiq the aur naa kabhie hongey"

Angad laughed mockingly, he got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets: Jhooth sirf main hi nahin kehta….You know very well what I mean….Prithvi likes you and you know it. Anyways, you should leave now….itni der raat tak tum akeley mere kamrey mein rahogi toh muhalley waley kya kahengey? He mocked her cruelly.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore….two big drops fell onto her red cheeks….she gave a little sob, turned and ran out of the room. Angad could be extremely cruel when he was angry…..and right now she was bearing the brunt of his fury!

As the train pulled out of Howrah Station the next day on its way to Bolpur, Kripa's eyes looked mistily at the city of her hopes and dreams. She felt like she was in a shifting sand, slowly being pulled under although she tried hard to get out of it!

When will Angad realize his mistake? When will he become normal with her again? She missed her lover….the tough guy with the tender heart! The man she had fallen in love with! This Angad was a stranger to her….a cruel, heartless stranger with cold eyes that looked at her without feelings! She was scared, very scared about her future with Angad!

Meanwhile, Angad raged and fumed deep within….Kripa was going to spend the next 7 days with Prithvi! He couldn't stand the thought of her being with Prithvi!

. (Parineeta)

Soona.. Soona mann ka aangan  
dhunde payal ki woh chann chann  
sooni..sooni mann ki sargam  
dhunde geet tere humdum

mann shyam ho ya sawera  
laga teri hi yaadon ka dera  
tune bandhan kyon ye toda  
tune kahe ko mu moda  
kaho na kaho kaho kaho na

phool phool bhawara dole  
mann main goonji teri yaad  
baagh main papiha bole  
pihu pihu piyu kaha

kasie kate sooni raatein  
kaho na..  
kaho na

kaise bhoolein bite baatein  
kaho na  
kaho na

kaise thame phir tera daaman  
kaise meheke mann ka ye aangan  
kaise bhoole preet teri saajan  
kasie baandhen toota ye bandhan

mann shyam ho ya sawera  
laga teri hi yaadon ka dera  
tune bandhan kyon ye toda  
tune kahe ko mu moda  
kaho na kaho na kaho na

phool phool bhawara dole  
mann main goonji teri yaad  
baagh main papiha bole  
pihu pihu piyu kaha (f)

phool phool bhawara dole  
mann main goonji teri yaad  
baagh main papiha bole  
pihu pihu piyu kaha (m)

phool phool bhawara dole  
mann main goonji teri yaad  
baagh main papiha bole  
pihu pihu piyu kaha (duet)

kaho na...(f)

- -

**PART 62**

Inspite of her heartache over Angad, Kripa quite enjoyed her visit to Shantiniketan. The weather was perfect in January, cool, dry and sunny! Prithvi's rental flat was too small for them so he had arranged for them to stay at the West Bengal Government Tourist Lodge. Prithvi's mother, Kalyani, was also visiting. She made home-cooked meals for the Boses everyday and they had lunch and dinner together at Prithvi's flat.

Prithvi congratulated Kripa on her engagement with Angad and apologized for not attending the ceremony. Now that Angad had pointed it out to Kripa, she noticed that Prithvi definitely had some tender feelings for her. While speaking of her engagement to Angad, his eyes glistened suspiciously behind his thick glasses. The tender-hearted Kripa felt sorry for him. She could imagine one-sided love must be heartbreaking for him!

Prithvi was very courteous and attentive to Kripa and her parents, attending to their every need. He took off from work for 3-4 days and showed them the local places of interest. Kripa was thrilled to bits to visit Gurudev Rabindranath Tagore's houses and University..

.

The poet lived in the Uttarayan Complex which is comprised of several buildings - Udayan, Konark, Shyamali, Punascha and Udichi. The other buildings include China Bhavan (Chinese faculty), Kala Bhavan (college of arts and crafts), Patha Bhavan (the school), Sangeet Bhavan (school of dance and music) and the prayer hall.

The Kala Bhavan gallery has paintings by Bengal's renowned artists like Abanindranath Tagore, Gaganendranath Tagore and Nandalal Bose. The sculptures of Ramkinkar Baiz are also amongst the attractions of Shantiniketan.

They went to the Museum of Tagore: Bichitra Bhavan and the Art Gallery: Nandan. Kripa admired the ink-paintings of Tagore, which she had always loved.

She bought two copies of the paintings, one for herself and one for Dida. She bought handcrafted leather handbags for Naina and Shibani, a handmade folk doll for Chhutki.

Finally, she found what she wanted for Angad….a handpainted kurta with artistic designs. It was beige with blue and green art designs…she held it in her hands and closed her eyes, imagining how charming Angad would look in it. She missed him terribly, a lot of her anger had faded due to this separation.

That night, she took out her mobile and tried to call him but it showed he was out of reach. She was disappointed and depressed throughout the night but cheered up next day when they went to the Makar Sankranti Mela (Fair). It was a place of fun and entertainment. Several Bauls (singing minstrels) strung their ektaras (single-string instrument) and sung famous Baul songs of Bengal. Kripa had hot jalebis and pakoras and bought glass bangles of all colors from the bangle-seller.

She remembered Angad buying her red and green bangles in Pelling and smiled…..she wished Angad was there with her, with his wicked comments and jokes, his bold eyes challenging her!

Back in Kolkata, Angad fretted and fumed…..he imagined Kripa going around with Prithvi in Shantiniketan, arm in arm, laughing at his jokes! His fertile imagination conjured up an image of Prithvi and Kripa that tortured and angered him…. yet it was just a figment of his jealous mind and had no basis in truth.

Kripa ke parents bhi Prithvi ko zayada pasand kartey hain...aakhir hain na wo unkey samaaj ka, unki biraadari ka...they would have prefered to have Prithvi as their damaad I bet...Angad thought with gritted teeth!

*********************************

Mannan called him up on the 2nd day after Kripa's departure: Yaar, tu aajkal hai kahan? New Year ke baad toh jaisey gayab hi ho gaya? Naa Club mein aata hai aur naa humein call karta hai?

Angad made up excuse of being busy with work.  
Mannan insisted: Aaj shaam ko Club mein aa jaa….hum sab tera intezaar karengey"

Angad thought morosely for a minute….Kripa was enjoying herself in Shantiniketan without him, why should he sit at home and mope and pine for her. He should go out and enjoy with his friends too! He accepted Manan's invitation!

After work that evening, he went straight to Tolly Club. Manek, Anitah. Shabbir, Raj and Sheetal were already there. Soon Simone also arrived, dressed in a miniskirt and slinky tank top.

Manek asked Angad: Arey, Angad, tu Kripa ko kyun nahin le aaya?

Angad's face had a shuttered look: Kripa yahan nahin hai…Shantiniketan gayi hai apney parents ke saath"

All the guys laughed and slapped Angad on the back: Achha, isliye tu Majnu ki tarah mooh fulaye baitha hai….missing your girl?

Here! Take this! …..Mannan passed him a full bottle of beer: Devdas ki tarah apna gham bhulaney ke liye pee le"

Angad drank the beer with a glum face, unamused by their leg-pulling.

Simone's eyes brightened at the mention of Kripa's absence, she came and sat down beside Angad on the couch in the Club Lounge.

She ran her fingers up and down his arm: Awww Poor Baby! Kripa tumhey akeley chhodkar kaisey chali gayi? That's so cruel of her! Don't worry….hum hain na..we will cheer you up!

She hugged him tighter than was necessary, pressing her upper body to his biceps! Angad looked slightly uncomfortable but he was quite enjoying the attention from her. His hurt male ego was soothed somewhat by Simone's over-friendly attentions.

He involuntarily remembered the good times they had had in London when he was dating her. Life had been so uncomplicated back then, no expectations, no commitments, just enjoyment, fun, masti, clubs, parties, boozing in bars!

He had worked hard in college during the week and partied hard all weekends. It was a no-strings attached lifestyle that he suddenly missed. Life had become so complicated lately!  
Who would think that he, Angad Khanna, the poster-boy of Bohemian liberalism would be tied in the chains of traditions, rituals and superstitions, unable to get what he wanted! He felt like screaming out his frustrations! NO, he couldn't afford to be a laughing-stock amongst his friends. If they knew Kripa had refused him, he would be the butt of their jokes.

To take his mind off his troubles, he started an animated conversation with Simone about their London hangouts. They reminisced, laughed at common jokes, his arm casually draped around Simone's shoulders as she moved closer to him. Shabbir observed them with a frown….he didn't like what was happening! Angad was engaged to Kripa, he loved Kripa, yet he was being too familiar with Simone.

Shabbir hoped Kripa would never find out about this or she would be terribly hurt!  
Shabbir suddenly called out to Angad: Hey Angad, I need to talk to you about something"

Angad got up from Simone's almost-embrace and walked out of the room. They stood in the deserted hallway to the restrooms and talked. Shabbir told him that Dr. Roy had asked him about Kripa's latest health condition. Whether Kripa had done the anemia test yet?

Angad frowned: Ab main wo kaisey bataa sakta hoon? Yeh uskey sehat ki baat hai, usey hi khayal rakhna chahiye….ask her when she returns….why are you asking me?

Lekin tu bhi toh gaya tha uskey saath pregnancy test karvaney? Teri koi zimmedari nahin banti? Shabbir was rather shocked at Angad's sudden indifference!

That was because we thought she was pregnant….but now that the problem isnt there, I think Kripa should deal with all that herself. Mera duty mainey kar diya hai" Angad said brusquely.

There was a sudden sound behind them in the hallway.

Kaun hai? Shabbir turned around sharply and yelled. Kaun hai wahan?

There was no response, just a faint sound of a door closing somewhere.

Shabbir looked disturbed…he hoped nobody had heard their conversation, Angad was either too drunk or too indifferent to notice any odd sounds!

They returned to the Bar and Lounge area and resumed their boozing and chatting till late at night. Anitah returned from the restrooms with her face flushed, she looked excited!

Angad joined his friends almost every night at the Club or at Park Street Nightclubs like Tantra, where they danced the night away. Angad danced with Simone and Shabbir looked on with disapproval! He didn't like the way Angad was going. He fervently hoped Angad wouldn't be unfaithful to Kripa!

Kripa returned to Kolkata and went to Khanna House early next morning! After the Puja, she gave the gifts that she had brought for the ladies of the house. Dadi, Naina, Shibani, Chhutki, everybody was delighted with the gifts and loved Kripa's choice.

Kripa hesitantly asked : Angad kahan hai? Office chala gaya kya?

Haan, beti, Naina replied…aajkal wo bahut jaldi office chala jaata hai aur raat ko der se laut-ta hai…..wo kya hai na…aajkal hamarey Firm ke bahut saarey clients hain, isliye sab ke sab bahut busy ho gaye….tere Uncle, Debu, Angad….jab raat ko ghar lautega, toh main bataa doongi….wo tujhsey milkar aayega"

Kripa doubted if he would do that but she kept quiet. She didn't want to drag the family into hers and Angad's problems!

Kripa waited till late at night…..then she fell asleep. Her window was open….at 3:30 A.M.. she heard the sound of Angad's car engine revving in her sleep. She got up at once, went to the window and saw that Angad had returned.  
'Itni der raat tak kahan tha? Doston ke saath shayad tha…she wondered. The lights went on in his room….she tried calling him again but once more got a "network not available" message! She went back to bed, dejected, disappointed, hurt! Her heart ached for him…..she wanted to see him, talk to him, give him the kurta she had brought for him!

Over the next few days, the same story was repeated….she missed him in the mornings, in the evenings, at night he returned home mostly after 2 A.M. Kripa took the bus to college every morning….he never showed up offering a ride! She waited for him at her window but he never came to his window or looked out for her! It was as if he had suddenly disappeared from her life, even from his own house!

Actually, Angad was playing hard-to-get, punishing her for her shortcomings where HIS wishes, HIS desires were concerned.

Finally it was Sunday and Angad was home. Right after the Puja, Kripa went up to his room with the gift package. He was sprawled in his bed, sleeping soundly as she tiptoed into the room. She was sorely tempted to wake him up with a glass of water on his head and ask him why he was avoiding her, treating her so heartlessly? But she refrained….she quietly put the package down on his bed with a note asking him to meet her as they needed to talk. Then she left the room as quietly as she had come in.

Dadi had noticed the lack of interaction between them and asked Kripa about it…..but Kripa just evaded the question and made up excuses for Angad being busy with work!

Kripa waited and waited for Angad to turn up the whole day but he didn't come.

Finally in the evening, she collapsed on her bed, crying her heart out: Pyaar karney ki yeh kaisi sazaa hai, Bhagwaan? Angad kyun mujhey itna tadpa raha hai, kya wo mujhsey badla le raha hai? Kaisa pyaar hai yeh, jo sirf sazaa dena jaanta hai? Kya wo mujhsey pyar karta bhi hai ya wo sirf ek junoon tha? Why is he hurting me so much? She sobbed into her pillow!

. (The Train)

Kis liye maine pyar kiya  
Dil ko yoon hi beqarar kiya  
Shaam savere teri raah dekhi  
Raat din intezaar kiya

Aankhon mein maine kajal daala  
Maathe pe bindiya lagayi  
Aise mein tu aa jaaye to  
kya ho raam duhai  
Chupke mann mein armaanon ne li aisi angdai  
Koi dekhe to kya samjhe ho jaaye rusvaai  
Maine kyun singaar kiya  
Dil ko yun hi…..

Aaj woh din hai jiske liye main tadapi banke radha  
Aaj mere mann ki bechaini badh gayi aur zyaada  
Pyar mein dhoka na kha jaaye yeh mann seedha saada  
Aisa na ho jhootha nikle aaj milan ka vaada  
Maine kyun aeitbaar kiya  
Dil ko yoon hi beqarar kiya  
Shaam savere teri raah dekhi  
Raat din intezaar kiya  
Kis liye main pyar kiya

When Angad got up and saw the package, he just opened it casually and saw the kurta….he smiled mockingly to see the ethnic designs on the kurta….how typical of Kripa, always so traditional, so ethnic! Did she expect him to wear this? He flung the package down on the bed and went to the bathroom without even looking at the note attached to the package! So Kripa was left sobbing on her bed while Angad went off to play golf with his buddies at Tolly Club.

******************************

In the last week of January, Angad had to go to Bangalore again. He didn't tell Kripa about the trip…..actually he hadnt come face to face with Kripa ever since she returned from Shantiniketan!

Finally on the morning of his departure, as Kripa was leaving for college, she noticed that a hired taxi was waiting in front of Khanna House, she saw Angad come out with a briefcase, Bishuda loaded his suitcase into the trunk of the car. Angad got in, waved his mother, Dadi and Aunt goodbye and left! Kripa stood at the gate of Bose Lodge, stunned, deeply hurt! He had gone on a business trip and hadnt even bothered to tell her or bid her goodbye! He had completely forgotten her….it was as if she didn't exist anymore for him! She was so upset, she couldn't go to college that day…..she just took a bus to Ganga Ghat and sat on their favorite bench, remembering all their sweet moments! She was too numb even to cry as she sat there in silence.

Finally she went home with a heavy heart…..she told her concerned mother that she wasn't feeling well and had come home from college. Gayatri packed her off to bed at once. Strangely enough, Kripa did come down with a fever, she had flu over the next few days, feeling miserable, moping, crying, while her mother fussed over her and fed her Dal soup and herbal mixes! Dadi and Naina came over to see her alongwith Chhutki…..Dadi made Kripa's favorite dishes for her …..Naina administered gentle forehead massages to relieve her headaches. Chhutki entertained her with stories of her school, her friends and TV shows!

But Kripa was inconsolable. Her only medicine for cure was sitting in Bangalore, unaware of her sickness, immersed in his own work!

When Angad returned, Dadi told him about Kripa's illness. A look of concern flitted across his face: Ab Kripa kaisi hai?

Tu ekbaar dekhkar toh aa…..Dadi urged him to go next door…bahut beemar thi bechari aur tujhey miss bhi kar rahi thi"

Angad went over with a glum face…..a wan and pale Kripa was propped up in bed, looking and feeling miserable. When she saw Angad, her eyes lighted up! Then she remembered his callousness towards her and turned her face away. He cleared his throat and asked her: Kripa, how are u feeling now?

Main theek hoon" she said dryly, refusing to look at his eyes.

Main Bangalore gaya tha…..he offered the belated news.

Jaanti hoon….she said in a sarcastic tone. Then she looked at him angrily: Jaaney se pehley ek baar bhi mujhey bataya bhi nahin? Kya main ab itni ghair ban gayi hoon?

Angad looked ashamed for a few seconds but then his hurt arrogance returned: Tumhey har baat batana main zaroori nahin samajhta… waisey bhi aajkal hum miltey hi kahan hain?

Tum hi toh mujhey avoid kar rahey ho, Kripa accused him tearfully.

Tumhey mere har baat se problem hoti hai…..paas aaoon toh bhi problem, avoid karoon toh bhi problem. Tum hi toh chahti thi na ke hum door-door rahein? Main toh tumhara wish pooora kar raha hoon….he said sarcastically.

Kripa realized it was no use arguing with Angad when he was still in a punishing mode. She sighed and laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Angad looked at her closed eyes and pale cheeks, he swore under his breath in frustrated anger and left the room!

- -

**PART 63**

February 4

When Kripa reached college that morning, she felt very uneasy! She noticed her classmates were behaving strangely with her! Hardly anybody greeted her, they were whispering something amongst themselves but stopped when she approached them and moved away promptly!

She was bewildered….why were they being so odd? Even Aaliyah looked subdued and embarassed! The whole first half went like this. At lunchtime, as soon as Kripa walked into the canteen, all conversation stopped, everybody stared at her and then a low murmur of voices started. Even students from other departments were staring at her, some pointing and whispering, some of them laughing!

Kripa looked nervously at everybody, she clutched Aaliyah's arm tightly and whispered: Yeh sab mujhey iss tarah se kyun dekh rahey hain? Kya hua ?

Aloo grabbed her arm and said: Chal, hum baahar chaltey hain"

They went to a shed outside the canteen. Aaliyah finally told her the truth, hesitantly: Kal subah se college mein koi afvaah faila raha hai ke tu aur Angad…Aliyah stopped, unable to continue!

Main aur Angad….Kya? Kripa asked with a shaky voice.

Aaliyah looked down at her own feet: That you were pregnant with Angad's child so u had to have an abortion!

KYAAA?! All color ebbed out from Kripa's face. Her legs shook as she sank down on the cement seat. She closed her eyes in shocked horror: Kisney kahee yeh baat? Her voice trembled uncontrollably.

Wo toh pata nahin…. lekin mujhey lagta hai yeh bhi Mishti ki chaal hai…..this seems like her handiwork! Aaliyah said angrily. Shes been spreading lies about you and Angad..BOL, yeh sab jhooth hai na?

Kripa nodded her head numbly. Aaliyah breathed a sigh of relief…OF COURSE, her Krips could never do something like that ….although she had seen marks of Angad's passion on Kripa's skin…..but she didnt believe Kripa would go so far with him.

Kripa's head reeled: How did Mishti know about her pregnancy test ? Did Angad tell his cousins about their secret? Mishti is close to Manek and Anitah. Did Angad tell Manek? How could he do this to her? How could he compromise her honor like this? Nobody except for her and Angad knew about her pregnancy test…..did this mean Angad had told his friends/cousins about their secret ? …..She closed her eyes in misery. She felt dizzy and bent her head to her knees, clasping them tightly.

Kya hua, Kripa? Tu theek toh hai na? Aaliyah cried out in anxious concern, frightened at Kripa's posture. Kripaaaa…..she shook her shoulders. Kripa, are u okay? Talk to me, please!

Kripa slowly raised her pale, stunned face from her lap and looked blankly at her friend…. I have to ask Angad why he did this? I have to talk to him immediately. She thought shakily.

Aaliyah, main ghar jaa rahi hoon….meri tabiyat theek nahin hai" she said tremulously.

Kripa, please, don't take all these lies to heart…..yeh sab jhoothey gossip hain….U know how vicious Mishti is…..but this time, shes really crossed her limits. We should report this to the Principal, Mrs. Mukherjee!

Nahin, please, kisiko mat batana….agar mere Maa-Baba ko pata chal gaya toh wo sharam se zinda nahin reh payengey. Kripa's voice shook with emotions!

Aaliyah argued: Lekin jab tuney kuchh galat kiya hi nahin, toh kyun itna ghabra rahi hai?

Kripa remained silent, how could she tell her best friend what had happened on the trek to Yuksom?

Aaliyah suspected that Kripa was hiding something but she didn't dare to ask in her present state of mind!

Kripa absenced herself from the afternoon classes and went home: Mujhey abhi Angad ko contact karna hoga….I HAVE to ask him why he told his cousins? HOW COULD HE DO THIS?

Aaliyah insisted that she take a taxi instead of the bus home in her present state of health.

Kripa called Angad's office as soon she was home and in her room. Angad's P.A. informed her : Mr. Khanna is out to lunch with his clients. He will be back after 3 P.M.

Kripa tried again after 3 o'clock….Angad was in a closed-door meeting with clients and couldn't be disturbed. Kripa got angrier and fretted furiously: Angad kya sachmuch busy hai ya mujhsey baat nahin karna chahta?

As she waited impatiently for Angad's meeting to be over, the doorbell rang. Gayatri and Shurjo had gone to Shyambazar to visit some relatives. Champa was at home guarding the castle and the princess, she opened the door and called out to Kripa: Didimoni, aapkey liye ispecial chitthi hai"

Kripa ran down the stairs, wondering who could send her special delivery. A courier person was waiting at the door with a large brown envelope. Kripa signed and took the envelope. She had a bad feeling in her gut as she went up to her room and opened the package. What was inside the package made her gasp in shock as it dropped from her nerveless fingers.

They were enlarged 8 by 10 size pictures of Angad and Simone, dancing at a nightclub. Simone's arms were around his neck, Angad's hands around her waist, both were laughing and enjoying themselves clearly. Kripa sank to the floor, staring at the scattered pictures in stunned disbelief!

ANGAD AUR SIMONE? NAHIN, YEH NAHIN HO SAKTA! ZAROOR KOI GALTI HAI...GALATFEHMI HAI!

So this is how Angad has been spending late nights at clubs…..dancing with his ex-girlfriend? She shook her head: NOOO, it cant be true….Angad cant cheat on her! He must be just enjoying dancing with Simone…after all Simone is a good dancer and an old friend!

She looked at the photos carefully: NOWHERE in the pictures did Angad have the romantic/passionate look in his eyes as he usually had around her! NOWHERE did he hold Simone too intimately. His hands were either on her waist or arms, not anywhere else!

But still it was gut-wrenching for Kripa to see those pictures of Angad enjoying himself with Simone while she moped and pined at home! Her heart ached at the sight of Angad's hands on Simone's waist …..her hands looped arund his neck. Simone was a tall girl and her face was almost on level with Angad's…in all the photos she was laughing or smiling straight into his face….Kripa's heart twisted painfully to see that!

Kripa sat numbly on the floor surrounded by the large photos…..dusk fell into the room, it was getting dark. Champa di called her from downstairs: Didimoni, aap chai nahin peeyengey?

Kripa wiped the silent tears from her cheeks and yelled in a quavering voice: Haan, yahan kamrey mein le aao"

She quickly gathered up the incriminating photos and stuffed them into the envelope. She looked at the cover….there was no sender's name. Someone had anonymously sent these photos to her to create trouble between her and Angad!

Champa di brought up tea and biscuits: Didimoni, Dada-Boudi raat ko der se ghar lautengey….raat ka khana kab lagaaoon?

10 bajey khana laga dena…..Kripa said quietly.

She called Angad's office again….the office was closed and nobody picked up the phone! She called his mobile, again that same message played: " network out of reach"! He must be with his friends again, Kripa thought hopelessly.

She sat on her bed silently brooding, wondering how shd could reach Angad tonight? She must ask him about everything….SHE HAD TO SEE HIM TONIGHT!

Just after 9, Kripa's mobile rang….Kripa jumped up to answer it, thinking it was Angad calling her back after getting her messages. To her utter shock and dismay, it was Mishti…of all people!

Her coarse voice was dripping with false sweetness as she nasally intoned: Oh HI Kripa! Bahut din ho gaye tumsey baatein nahin kee! Kaisi ho tum?

Kripa blasted angrily into the phone: Why are you calling me? How did u get my mobile number?

Chill, Honey! Mishti sarcastically drawled: Why are you getting hyper? Tumhara mobile number milna itna mushkil kaam bhi nahin…khair in sab baaton ko chhodo….I wanted to ask you something….do u know where Angad is right now?

Tumhey ussey kya? Kripa riled up: Why do u want to know?

Mishti laughed nastily: Yeh kyun nahin kehti ke tumhey khud pata nahin wo kahan hai? I know YOU don't know where he is right now! But I know where he is….wouldn't you like to know too?

Inspite of her hatred for Mishti, Kripa paused for a moment, Mishti pounced on her weak spot: AHHA! Wouldn't you love to know where he is? Theek hai, I will do u a favor tonight…..Angad is at TANTRA…..Guess kiskey saath? Mishti laughed, mockingly evil! YEAH, GOOD GUESS! HES WITH SIMONE! His EX! Hes enjoying the night-life with Simone, tum baithi raho apni tootey huey makaan mein, hes out of your hands, Honey! Angad tumhey chhod chuka hai….hes back with his EX! Mishti gloated cruelly.

Kripa was shaking now….with anger, disbelief, fear: NAHINN! TUM JHOOTH BOL RAHI HO….I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF WHAT YOU SAY! SAB JHOOTH HAI….ANGAD MERE SAATH DHOKHA NAHIN KAR SAKTA"

Tears threatened to spill over the cups of her lovely eyes as she raged at Mishti over the phone!

HUHH….TUM KYUN VISHWAAS KAROGI MUJHPAR? BAHUT YAKEEN HAI NA APNEY SO-CALLED PYAAR PER? Himmat hai toh jaao, apni aankhon se dekh lo kya kar raha hai Angad ….Simone ke saath…..SO TELL ME, DO U HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE THE TRUTH? TO SEE WITH YOUR OWN EYES? Then why don't you go to Tantra and see for yourself?

Haan, main jaaoongi….Kripa cried into the phone…..and I will prove Angad is true to me….tum mere aur Angad ke beech mein deewar bananey ki koshish kar rahi ho…I know it was you who sent me those photos!

OHHH, toh tumhey wo photos mil gaye…..Mishti smacked with satisfaction….toh kaisa laga dekhkar Angad aur Simone baahon mein baahein daley naach rahey hain? Tell me, Kripa, how does it feel to burn in jealousy to see your fiance dancing so closely with somebody else? Mishti laughed evilly and disconnected the call.

Kripa stared at the mobile for a few moments. Then she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, opened the front door and ran out! Champa di called out after her: Didimoni, aap itni raat ko kahan jaa rahey hain? Thehriye, main bhi aapkey saath chaloongi, Dada-Boudi ne aapko baahar jaaney se manaa kiya hai….DIDIMONIIII!

But Kripa ran out to the main road, unheeding Champa di's frantic calls behind her! She hailed a passing taxi, tersely told him to go to Park Hotel's Tantra, then sat back with her eyes closed. Her head pounded, her ears ringing with Mishti's nasty taunts….with her allegations about Angad having an affair with Simone. Nahin, this cant be true! Mishti must be lying to create trouble! I know she hates me, she hates Angad for rejecting her!  
Jumbled voices sounded in her tortured mind!

She got down at Tantra and approached the doorman…it was Tony, the same guy from New Years Eve. He looked doubtfully at the dishevelled-looking girl in a plain salwar-kameez! He wasn't going to allow her to go in….she looked too DM (downmarket) for Tantra!

But Kripa remembered his name from that fateful night: Tony, main Angad Khanna se milney aayi hoon…kya wo yahan hain?

Oh GOD! Tony thought in amazement….Is this the beautiful girl who had come with Angad Saab on New Years Eve? ! It was amazing….she had looked so glamorous that night and tonight she looked like a Behenjee! It's a miracle what good clothes and makeup can do for women! Anyways, jab Angad Sahib ke dost hain toh andar jaaney dena chahiye. He smiled at Kripa and let her pass into the dark interior of the club with its flashing psychedelic lights. Loud dance music was blasting as usual and the DJ was urging people to dance the night away!

- -

**PART 64**

**Dil Tootney ki awaaz sunayi nahin deti….  
Sirf Lahoo bankar beh jaata hai Khoon-E-Jigar!**

**Kripa pushed her way through the dancing, swaying, sweating bodies, towards the back tables where Angad's group usually sat for drinks! Some of the clubgoers glanced at her in irritated amusement, curious and contemptuous of the plainly-dressed girl amongst them.**

Kripa's eyes searched frantically for Angad and his friends….they werent at the tables!

Suddenly she heard loud, raucous laughter from the Bar area. She approached the loud laughter sounds….Mannan, Raj and Manek were sitting at the Bar, drinking whisky on the Rocks! There was a carved pillar next to the Bar, Kripa went near it and stood, slightly hidden, listening to their conversation!

They were discussing about her and Angad!

Yaar, Angad ne toh kamaal lar diya….ek saath do-do chidiyon ko ghayal kar diya…Mannan joked loudly.

Raj asked with avid curiousity: Toh kya Angad ne Kripa ka abortion bhi karvaya? Kya champion aadmi hai, Yaar!

Manek sneered: Toh aur kya karta? Kripa ke pregnancy ke baarey mein Mama-Mami ko pata chal jaata toh wo log usey abhi shadi karney per majboor kar detey! Hes enjoying life, Yaar! Abhi kyun shaadi karega?

Mannan laughed: Angad hum sabka GURU hai GURU! Wahan Pelling mein Kripa ke saath honeymoon bhi manaa liya ….he sniggered….wo bhi shadi se pehley….ab yahan Simone ke saath masti kar raha hai"

Manek joined in: Arey Yaar! Kripa ne abortion ke baad usey manaa kar diya tha…..ab Simone hi usey khush kar rahi hai! You know what they say…..a BIRD IN THE HAND…..he winked and laughed in an insinuating manner.

Arey, Kripa jaisi masooom ladki ko ullu banana aasaan hai….lekin yeh Simone usey itni aasani se nahin chhodegi" …Mannan commented.

Haan, haan, jaakar dekhkar aa….Room no. 209 mein Simone ke saath kya-kya kar raha hai" Manek sniggered vulgarly…..maybe Simone has tied him to the bed! He laughed offensively.

Raj sniggered: I wouldn't mind being tied up by Simone!

And I would love to tie Kripa to MY bed" Mannan said lecherously.

Kripa was nauseated, felt sick to her stomach as she listened to their vulgar, offensive gossip with her hand over her mouth! Their nasty, vulgar comments almost made her throw up in disgust! She felt numb, disoriented as she slowly traced her way back to the Club doors!

And then she saw THEM!

ANGAD AND SIMONE DANCING TOGETHER….they were wildly swaying to the raunchy song: London Bridge by Fergie!

Simone, in a backless mini-dress, had her back turned towards Angad and was grinding seductively against him. He was holding her hips, grinning broadly and following her movements behind her! Kripa stared at them in shocked horror, dismay!

Watching them dance like that in the flesh was a hundred times more disturbing and heart-wrenching than seeing them in the still photos!

Angad never noticed her or glanced her way as she stood there, numbly staring at their wild dance movements!

As she stared at them, devastated, Simone suddenly turned and whispered something in Angad's ears, holding his neck in her arms. Angad grinned and nodded in assent! Simone grabbed Angad's hand in hers and led him away from the dance floor! Kripa followed them in a trance-like state. Her feet had a will of their own, her mind and heart had stopped functioning, numbed by pain and humiliation!

Angad and Simone left Tantra through the back door, taking the same route that Angad had taken Kripa upstairs to the Hotel Room on New Years Eve! Kripa followed them slowly, her hollow eyes staring listlessly at them! They took the elevator upstairs….Kripa waited for the next one…she wanted to approach Angad, confront him about Simone and revealing their secret! She wanted to scream at him, accuse him…..but not in the Hotel Lobby!

She couldn't do anything except follow them upstairs. When she reached the 2nd floor, they were nowhere to be seen…..the passage was empty. She stared blankly this way, that way, her head buzzing, reeling, wondering which rooom they were in!

Suddenly she remembered Manek's words: Room 209 mein masti kar rahey hongey"

Room 209? Isnt that the same room where Angad had taken her on New Years Eve? To seduce her? Her feet dragged her to the door of Room 209…her hand raised independent of her mind and knocked on the door!

The door opened: ANGAD STOOD THERE! SHIRTLESS! His bare torso gleaming with sweat…there were lipstick marks of Simone's puckered mouth all over his chest, chin, lips, cheeks!

KRIPA'S HEART BROKE INTO A MILLION PIECES! Her eyes felt a movement behind a stunned-looking Angad…Simone stood there only in her skimpy lace underwear, almost naked! Her mini-dress was lying on the floor next to Angad's shirt!

Kripa gasped loudly in terrible agony….she almost gagged as she stuffed her fist into her mouth, sobbing aloud wildly. Her whole world turned dark…..Angad, Simone, the room, the horrible scene in front of her blurred, darkened into a tiny capsule of her exploding mind….as her whole world crashed around her! All her dreams of Love with Angad, her wedding with him….shattered, broke, disintegrated ! She gasped, sobbed, shook violently outside the door!

Angad's cried out in shock: KRIPAAA? TUM YAHAN? TUM YAHAN KYA KAR RAHI HO?

Then he followed her horrified gaze and saw the lipstick marks on his naked chest, then following the direction of her eyes, he looked back and was stunned to see Simone had stripped down to her underwear!

His eyes widened in horror, realizing the scene in front of Kripa: NAHIN KRIPAA! YEH SAB JHOOTH HAI….he held out his hand in denial!

Kripa shook her head, backing away from the door, her eyes wide with horrified disgust, streaming with tears of excruciating pain, utter disgust! She felt nauseous, dizzy, sick to her stomach! She stuffed her fist into her sobbing mouth, backing away, shaking her head in denial of the ugly scene in front of her!

Then she turned around and ran…ran down the corridor to the stairwell,….ran down the stairs. Angad looked around wildly, spotted his discarded shirt on the floor, he grabbed it and ran after her, down the stairs. Kripa reached the hotel lobby and ran out the Front Door, onto Park Street sidewalk! She ran and ran, … away from Angad, away from the terrible truth behind her, away from the pain and humiliation, away from the world if she could!

Angad ran after her, hurriedly pulling on the shirt over his bare torso: KRIPAAA, STOP! PLEASE, RUK JAAO, KRIPAAA! He yelled desperately after her!

Kripa ran, sobbing, gasping, down the street, her feet flying over the sidewalk on the wings of misery, her eyes blurred by tears!

It was 10 at night…..Park Street was almost empty on a weeknight, a few cars were zipping up and down the street at intervals.

KRIPAAA, RUK JAAO PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! Angad called after her, his hand extended in a plea.

Kripa dimly heard Angad's deep voice behind her….she turned and looked at him running after her, calling her.

Kripa looked around wildly to escape…..she wanted to escape from Angad, from this place….from this world, seek refuge in her agony! She reached the intersection of Park Street and Camac Street, looked back wildly through tear-blinded eyes, saw Angad still coming after her!

She stepped onto the streets….there was a taxi on the other side of the road…she HAD to reach the taxi and get out of there! She ran across the street, it was quite empty of traffic! She had almost made it to the other side when SUDDENLY:

A LARGE BLACK VAN CAME TEARING DOWN PARK STREET AT FULL SPEED….IT SRUCK KRIPA VIOLENTLY, TOSSING HER FRAIL BODY SEVERAL FEET HIGH IN THE AIR…..HER BODY WAS FLUNG DOWN SEVERELY HARD ON THE SIDEWALK ON THE OTHER SIDE WITH A SICKENING THUD AND A CRACKING SOUND AS HER HEAD STRUCK THE PAVEMENT! AND THEN THERE WAS NO MORE LIGHT! ONLY DARKNESS!

Angad froze on the other side, horror-struck! His eyes were fixed on the inert body on the opposite pavement! He watched in horror as a red pool of blood spread under her head, staining the dirty sidewalk with her pure life!

He moved as if in slow motion towards her deathly-still form! Darkness descended in front of his eyes, his legs were like lead, he couldn't lift them as he moved forward in dazed horror! KRIPA WAS DYING!

At that moment, he knew what she meant to him! KRIPA WAS HIS LIFE! AND HIS LIFE WAS EBBING AWAY IN A POOL OF BLOOD ON THE PARK STREET PAVEMENT!

- -

**PART 65**

END OF FLASHBACK!

A cloudy, dreary morning in February in Kolkata! The sun was trying to rise and show its face through the clouds.

The Operation Theatre in Emergency Ward of Calcutta Hospital, Alipore.  
Kripa lay in the OT, unconscious and bleeding, as doctors operated on her to save her life.

The waiting Room of the Ward:

Angad sat with his head in his hands, crying silently.

Gayatri and Shurjo were crying in another corner, holding on to each other for support! Angad's family members were talking to them in low tones, trying to give them courage and moral support.

After an hour, one of the 3 surgeons emerged out of the OT and walked solemnly to the waiting room.

He talked in low tone to Kripa's parents: Severe Head Trauma…..A lot of blood loss, we have stitched her up but we cant say anything till she recovers consciousness. The next 48 hours are going to be Crucial for her. If she recovers consciousness, then she will be alright but if she doesn't…then she might slip into a coma.

Gayatri started sobbing loudly at the Surgeon's Diagnosis!

Angad, who had only heard parts of the doctor's words, rushed out of the room and stood in front of the OT. He looked at the door with a desperate face, tears streaming down his face:

He screamed out in his mind as he banged his fist and head against the nearby wall:

NAHIINN, TUM MUJHEY ISS TARAH CHHODKAR NAHIN JAA SAKTI!  
MERE GUNAAHON KI ITNI BADI SAZAA NAHIN DE SAKTI!  
MAT JAAO, MUJHEY CHHODKAR MAT JAAO, KRIPAAAAA!

He leaned his forehead on the wall helplessly, sobbing in utter despair: WHY DID I GO AFTER HER? WHY? WHY? I KNEW SHE HAS A HABIT OF RUNNING OUT ON THE ROAD! I KNEW SHE IS PRONE TO ACCIDENTS! WHY DID I CHASE HER? SHES IN THIS CONDITION BECAUSE OF ME! SHE SAW ME WITH SIMONE….GOD, NOOOO, SHE SAW ME WITH SIMONE…WHY DID I GO TO THE HOTEL-ROOM?

A gently, soothing hand fell on his shoulder, it was Dadi. He turned and hugged Dadi tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

Dadi caressed his wild mass of hair : Dheeraj rakh, Beta! Bhagwaan per bharosa rakh! Mainey itney saal Krishna Thajur ki Puja kee hai….wo kabhie hamarey saath itna bada anyaay nahin karengey! Hamari Kripa theek ho jayegi….usey kuchh nahin hoga...tu dekh lena!

Dadi's voice shook with anxious fears, yet she spoke with confidence. Angad raised his head and nodded tearfully : Haan Dadi, Kripa humein chhodkar nahin jaa sakti….main usey jaaney nahin doonga!

One of the doctors came out and asked Angad: Ms. Kripa ke parents kahan per hain?

Angad took him to Shurjo and Gayatri. The doctor told them that Kripa had lost a lot of blood and needed more blood transfusions! The hospital had run out of blood supply for her blood type. He gave Shurjo a prescription and asked him to get it from one of the Blood agencies. Shurjo looked bewildered, at a loss, he was too much overwhelmed by the tragedy befalling his daughter.

Blood Agency? Kahan hai? He asked in confusion.

Angad stepped up to the young doctor: Aap mujhey check keejiye. I am O-Positive, Im a Universal Donor. Agar Kripa ko khoon ki zaroorat hai, toh aap please mera khoon try keejiye.

The doctor said: Okay, Come with Me!

Angad was tested and his blood was found acceptable, so they took him to the OT! Angad gazed at her inert form on the operating table….her head was completely bandaged down to her eyebrows! Her face pale, deathly still, hardly breathing! He looked fearfully at her chest for signs of breathing. The young doctor gently reassured him: Don't worry, Mr. Khanna! Shes still breathing! Shes under sedation! Hopefully she will awaken later when the anaesthetic wears off!

Angad lay down on the blood donor's bed and was given an IV plus transfusion tubes attached to his wrist. He looked at his crimson blood, flowing from his veins to hers….he felt a deep satisfaction that he could do that little bit to save her life!  
Ab agar Kripa mujhey maaf bhi naa karey, lekin hum sada ke liye lahooo se jud gaye hain! Ab humein koi alag nahin kar sakta…hum khud bhi nahin. He thought sadly.

After the transfusion, Kripa was wheeled out to the ICU Unit. Shurjo came and thanked Angad for giving his blood…..Angad looked at him tearfully: Yeh toh mera farz hai, Uncle! Kripa ko bachaney ke liye main kuchh bhi kar sakta hoon, kuchh bhi!

The young doctor called Angad: Mr. Khanna, Ms Kripa ko aur bhi khoon ki zaroorat padegi, Shes quite anemic ….she needs more transfusions!

Angad felt a pang of guilt in his heart ….Kripa was anemic, he had known it….yet he had done nothing to test ot treat her for anemia. He bent his head in shame…..then quietly said: Call me whenever she needs blood! I am not going anywhere! I will be right here!

Kripa's parents, Angad and his family spent the whole day at the hospital, hoping, praying for Kripa to regain consciousness, but she remained unresponsive.

Angad called Shabbir and told him about Kripa's accident and critical condition! He wanted Shabbir's medical advice on whether Kripa was getting the best treatment available! Shabbir rushed to the hospital, shocked: Yeh sab kaisey hua, Angad?  
Angad lowered his head silently , couldn't answer Shabbir.

Shabbir talked to Kripa's operating surgeons and reported back to Angad about her present condition in layman's terms!

She had cranial fracture and bleeding….her right leg was broken at the knee, her arms had several broken bones. Angad felt like collapsing when he heard about the extent of her injuries. Shabbir tried to build up his hope: Don't worry! Shes young, her bones will repair fast, now that they have been set.

For 2 days, Kripa hovered between life and death! Her parents hovered between the fear of losing her forever and the hope of seeing her conscious!

Shurjo's blood pressure went upto dangerous levels from the horrible tension! He almost passed out and was taken to Emergency! He was given medications and advised bed-rest. But he refused to stir from the hospital.

Both her parents and Angad didn't go home at all…..Champadi and Naina brought food and change of clothes for them from home, it was as if they were afraid if they left the hospital, Kripa would leave them too!

Angad nodded off to sleep in exhaustion on the waiting-room seat….he was dreaming...he and Kripa were in a boat somewhere, sailing gently on a sunlit river, smiling into each other's eyes, singing a sweet love song.

SUDDENLY….the sky turned black, the river waves tossed the boat wildly, a deep, black whirlpool formed, spinning round and round, pulling the boat into its dark, evil depths! Kripa screamed: ANGADD! MUJHEY BACHA LO! TUM MUJHEY DOOBNEY SE BACHA LOGEY NA? Her trusting eyes looked up at him….THEN HE SAW HER IN THE WHIRLPOOL, SPINNING ROUND AND ROUND, SINKING, DROWNING, HER HANDS STRETCHED OUT TOWARDS HIM!

KRIPAAAA….he screamed and woke up, sweating profusely! He was in the waiting-room couch. Gayatri was bent over him in concern: Angad Beta….tum theek toh ho na? she asked fearfully.

Angad sat up, looking wildly at her: Kripa kahan hai? Kya wo doob gayi? His mind still befuddled by his nightmare.  
He suddenly got up and ran to the ICU door! He called the Night-Nurse: Sister, Kripa theek toh hai na? Aap please ek baar usey check keejiye"

The Night-nurse was rather taken aback by the wild-eyed young man frantically asking about a near-comatose patient so late at night. But Angad's urgent plea moved her….she went into Kripa's room where she lay, wrapped in bandages and plaster-casts all over her broken body and head, surrounded by beeping monitors and machines.

The nurse gasped in shock….Kripa was flatlining! Her IV had come loose and monitors were beeping crazily. She rushed to re-attach the IV…..then called for help. Two more Night-duty nurses came in alongwith the doctor on Duty! The doctor took the defibrillator from the Nurse and jump-started her heart after several tries!

Angad stood outside the door, sweating in fear, his heart pounding: Kripa, main tumhey doobney nahin doonga, I promise! Kripa. Hang on! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!

- -

**PART 66**

He watched with dread as they brought her back to life! It was as if the whole world had stopped turning for the sound of her heart monitor to start up again! When she was finally revived, he almost collapsed with relief in the doorway.

When the Doctor emerged, Angad asked him quite belligerently: How did her IV come off? Why isnt somebody watching over her? He was frantic with worry.

Even the Doctor looked perplexed: I really don't understand how it came off? Maybe she moved…but shes still unconscious! Anyways, Don't worry, Mr. Khanna, a nurse will be stationed in her room to monitor her so this doesn't happen again!

Kripa's parents rushed to the ICU when they heard the commotion there.  
KYA HUA? KYA HUA MERI BETI KO? Gayatri sobbed loudly, Shurjo was pale and trembling with dread.

Angad turned from the door and tried to pacify them, inspite of the same fear in his own heart: Uncle, Aunty, please mat ghabrayiye! Doctor Kripa ka khayal rakh rahey hain. Everything is under control"

Angad was relieved that a nurse would be watching over her but he still sat on a bench in the corridor outside the ICU.

He held his pounding head in his hands, reliving that horrible moment when he thought he had lost her forever. The sight that will haunt him forever…The black van tossing her body in the air, throwing her violently on the ground…Kripa lying on the pavement, bleeding to death!

*************************  
A crowd was gathering around her, as he made his way towards her still body, he faintly heard voices, penetrating the haze of shock in his mind.

A man exclaimed: Hey, Did u all see? That swine just hit her and ran away!  
Another guy angrily shouted: Usey pakad saktey toh maar-maarkar Hospital pahuncha detey!

A woman cried out: Ahaa rey! Bilkul bachchi hai! Lagta hai mar gayi bechari…naa jaaney kis Maa-Baap ka ghar ujda"

Angad shook his head numbly…..nahin wo mar nahin sakti, wo zinda hai….he kneeled down beside Kripa and touched her hand with trembling fingers. He felt her pulse, it was still faintly beating!

Please, someone call the Ambulance" Angad said hoarsely. He held her hand tightly, afraid to let it go or her pulse would stop!

Two men at once took out their mobiles and called for ambulance.

A traffic policeman appeared from somewhere at last: KYA HO RAHA HAI YAHAN? ITNI BHEED KYUN HAI?

He saw Kripa's broken body: Hatiye Hatiye! Dekhtey nahin ladki mar rahi hai, isey hospital le jaana padega"

The crowd dispersed a little, Angad didn't budge from her side. The traffic constable asked him: Aap kaun hain? Aap kya iss ladki ko jaantey hain?"

Angad said in a hoarse voice: Haan, yeh meri fiancee hai"  
Many people in the crowd were gasped in shock to hear that! They stared at the frantic, devastated young man and wondered how his fiancee had been run over by the van.

When the ambulance came, they lifted Kripa onto the stretcher carefully! Her purse was lying by her side. When they heard Angad was her fiance, they handed it over to him. He took it and got up in the ambulance with her… all throughout the ride, he held her hand and cried, begging her not to leave him!

*************************

Angad remembered her purse….it was still in the visitor's room alongwith her other belongings that the hospital had handed over to him when he checked her into emergency ward. He took it in his hands and stared at the simple brown leather handbag, so practical and functional. He smiled faintly, it was very much Kripa-like!  
He caressed the brown leather softly…this was Kripa's only possession that he had with him now. He opened the zipper and handled the contents: hairbrush, face-powder, her college-ID card, a little diary.

There was a big, brown envelope sticking out at the edges. He was curious….he opened the envelope and took out the contents! He was shocked, horrified! There were enlarged pictures of him, dancing closely with Simone at the Night-Club and at a party hosted by Raj and Mannan!

WHO TOOK THESE PHOTOGRAPHS? WHO SENT THEM TO KRIPA? WHY ARE THEY IN HER PURSE?

He looked at the cover of the envelope: NO sender's name. Only Kripa's name and address written on top! A few things were falling into place now. This must be why Kripa came to see him at Tantra tonight! Somebody had sent these photos to her and she had come to confront him about the truth! And he had proved her suspicions correct by being in the room with Simone!

He thought about the sequence of events that terrible night. As was usual in the past few weeks, he had received a call from Manek after work that evening just as he was getting into his car. He was invited to an evening of fun, dance and boozing with friends at the Tantra! Recently he had been spending most evenings with his friends! He wanted to forget his conflict with Kripa. Perhaps staying away from her was better! At least he wont have to bear the torture of being near her, yet unable to touch her or make love to her. Partying and boozing with his friends usually relaxed him after work!

The evening had started with drinks at the Bar, in the company of Manek, Raj and Mannan! Then Simone had suddenly turned up…she kissed his cheek and informed him that she had shifted to a room in Park Hotel. Earlier she had been at the Taj Bengal but she said she found Park Hotel more convenient because of its central location and because she loved hanging out at Tantra, her favorite nightclub! Angad was quite pleased to see Simone….they met quite often nowadays at parties and clubs. He enjoyed dancing with her and chatting about the old days in London.

When Simone asked him to dance to the DJ's rocking beats, he happily accepted! Just as the dancing was getting intensely wild, Simone suddenly turned and said in his ears: Angad, I forgot to tell you, The guys in London just e-mailed me some recent pictures…..do u want to see them?

Angad nodded, smiling: Of course!

Simone grabbed his hand: Come up to my room! I will show you the pictures.  
She pulled him, he went alongwith her…..upto the 2nd floor. She was in Room 209….Angad's face flushed with heat when he remembered the last time he had been in that room ….with Kripa! When he had almost made love to her…his pulse throbbed at the memory of her sweetness, her softness! How he wished Kripa would agree to his wishes and surrender to his desire.

What a coincidence, he thought, that Simone had taken the same room!

As soon as they were inside the room, Simone turned to him and asked if he would like a drink. Angad's throat was parched from all that dancing, he accepted: SURE! What drinks do u have?

How about wine? White or Red?

White, Angad replied.

Simone went to the Bar and took two wine glasses, poured Chardonnay for him and a Merlot (red wine) for herself and brought the two glasses to where he was standing.

Ouch! She exclaimed as she suddenly tripped heavily on the carpet and fell on him, spilling both the wines on his shirt!

SH*T! Angad cursed loudly, feeling the wetness seeping into his shirt! He quickly took off the shirt, took some club soda from the Bar and started rubbing the wine stains.

Simone suddenly came close to him and stared at his wet, bare chest. She wetted her lips with her tongue and placed her hands on his muscular chest.

Angad, Baby, you really are the sexiest man I have ever seen! She suddenly leaned forward and kissed his chest, then she was kissing all over his chest and stomach!

Simone, please don't ! …he protested.

I want to please you, Baby! Simone said throatily as she pressed her lips on his bare skin!

Angad shuddered, inspite of his best resolve, he was getting aroused. He closed his eyes and remembered Kripa's soft lips on his chest, kissing him, on that passionate morning in the mountains!

He groaned as Simone's lips travelled up his chest to his neck. She pressed herself against him, kissing his chin and cheeks.  
When she pressed her lips against his, he suddenly came to his senses! This was NOT his Kripa….she felt different, tasted different. He tried to push her away but she clung to him, rubbing her curves to his chest!

Exactly at that moment, he heard a loud knock at the door. Relieved at the interruption, he pushed her away and opened the door!

KRIPA WAS STANDING THERE ! He was stunned, shocked to see her there! What was she doing in Park Hotel at 10 at night? Had she come to meet him?

He blared out: KRIPA? TUM YAHAN? TUM YAHAN KYA KAR RAHI HO?

After the first stunned moments, his brain registered her shock, her horrified gaze at his chest and he realized with horror that he had Simone's lipstick marks all over his chest! Then he turned his head and saw Simone had stripped off her clothes and was standing in her underwear! Sick realization hit his stomach…he looked back at Kripa, her utter shock and devastation of the whole setup struck him like a tidal wave! He could well imagine how it looked in her eyes….Simone and he, shirtless in that hotel- room, her lipstick marks all over him. He stretched out his hand to stop Kripa as she moved back in revulsion: NAHIN KRIPA, YEH SAB JHOOOTH HAI…..

He wanted to tell her that everything was a lie, that it wasn't the way it looked, that he wasn't doing anything with Simone in that room but she turned and ran from him before he could say anything. He hastily pulled on his shirt and ran after her!

AND THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE! He SHOULD have waited and talked to her later at home! WHY DID I CHASE HER? She ran across the street because of me and got run over! Shes fighting for her life….all because of my horrible actions!

Angad covered his face in his hands and cried hopelessly, guilt and pain twisting and piercing his heart with a thousand arrows!

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Gayatri: Beta, dil chhota mar karo, Bhagwaan per bharosa rakho! Kal Gurujee aa rahey hain, Kripa ke sir per vibhuti chadhayengey toh wo theek ho jayegi! Aastha se kya nahin hota!

Angad wiped his streaming eyes with the back of his hand and nodded : Haan Aunty, aap theek keh rahey hain! I should have more faith! Kripa ko kuchh nahin hoga….wo wapas aa jayegi hamarey paas!

For the first time, he didn't scoff at Kripa's parents' faith in Gurujee! He was afraid, horribly afraid of losing Kripa….he would do ANYTHING to make her regain consciousness: Pray, prostrate himself in front of God, kowtow to Guruji! ANYTHING!

Dawn was breaking on another gloomy, cloudy day as Angad sat there, waiting for Kripa too open her eyes again!

Beta, ek baat batao, Gayatri sat down beside him….Kripa itney raat ko Park Street mein kya kar rahi thi? Kya wo tumharey saath thi?

Angad shamefully shook his head: Nahin, wo mujhsey milney aayi thi"

Itney raat ko tumsey milney kyun gayi? Kya tumney usey bulaya tha?  
Nahin…..Angad said hoarsely.

He knew she had gone to confront him, ask him about the photographs, but he didn't have the courage to tell her mother! How would he tell her, how would he face her after that? That he had been in that hotel room with his ex-girlfriend! That Kripa had seen him with her and run out on the street and got run over by the Van. He didn't want to grieve and shock her even more under these already tragic circumstances!

Beta, tumney…..Gayatri paused and gulped down her tears…..Tumney accident dekha?

Haan, Aunty, main uskey peechhey aa raha tha…..he admitted with a trembling voice.

Peechhey aa rahey the? Kya wo tumharey saath nahin thi? Gayatri was surprised.

Wo….wo ghar wapas jaa rahi thi, main uskey peechhey jaa raha tha…..Angad couldn't reveal more than that!

Kya tum dono mein jhagda ho gaya tha? Gayatri deduced intuitively…she had noticed Angad had been ignoring Kripa for the last one month, he hadnt come to meet her as he usually did. She had seen Kripa mope and pine for Angad, depressed and dejected.

Angad remained quiet, his head bent in shame and dejection. How would he admit to her how cruelly he had treated Kripa in the last few weeks? How could he confess the reason for their conflict? He felt like sinking to the floor!

Gayatri sighed sadly: Beta, jhagda toh hota hi rehta hai, lekin usey itna badhana nahin chahiye ke baat itni door tak chali jaye…Lekin Kripa itni raat ko bina bataye kyun gayi thi? Usney tumsey kya kaha?

Angad slowly said: Mujhey pata nahin wo kyun aayi thi…meri ussey baat nahin ho payi...  
he closed his eyes and thought (God! Please forgive me for this lie…..waisey hi Aunty Kripa ke vajeh se itni pareshan hai, sachchai bataakar main unko aur sadma nahin pahunchana chahta…..Kripa ke hosh aaney per agar wo apni Maa ko batana chahey toh khud bataa degi)

Champa Di had come with a flask and a tiffin-carrier full of breakfast for the Kripa's parents and Angad. Naina would come later in the morning.

Gayatri took the flask from Champa and poured out tea in 2 cups and gave one to Angad who thanked her gratefully. Shurjo was still sleeping on his seat, she didn't wake him up, he needed rest for the sake of his own health!

Suddenly she asked the maid: Champa! Tuney ek baat nahin batayi, uss raat tuney Kripa ko baahar jaaney se roka kyun nahin? Humney toh tujhey Kripa ki zimmedari dee thi?

Champa started wailing loudly: Boudi Go! Mainey kitna pukara Didimoni ko, lekin wo meri baat nahin suni….Tekshi (Taxi) lekar chali gayi naa jaaney kahan? Mainey kitna rokney ki koshish kee….she started crying. …Kya ho gaya meri Chhoti Didimoni ko….Hey Bhagwan, usey theek kar do, main Tarakeshwar mandir jaaoongi nangey peir, mere Didi ko theek kar do"

Lekin wo achanak kyun ghar se nikli? Angad still grilled the wailing, lamenting maid impatiently!

Kya kahoon, DadaBabu! Ek Phone aaya aur Didimoni bhaagkar nikal gayi…..meri baat hi nahin suni….mainey kaha Dada-Boudi ne raat ko ghar se nikalney ko manaa kiya….lekin wo meri koi baat nahin suni" Champa started wailing louder.

Gayatri tried to quieten her: Champa, ab chup ho jaa, yeh hospital hai, yahan itna shor nahin machatey"

Champa calmed down a bit.

Angad was frowning, deep in thought: Phone call? Kisney phone kiya Kripa ko?  
He asked a calmer Champa di: Kisney phone kiya, kya tumney suna?

Kya pata, Dadababu! Yeh Didimoni ka apna phone tha, wo bag mein lekar ghoomti hai…wo kya kehtey hain aap padhey likhey log? Mobeel?

Angad's face brightened with hope. KRIPA'S MOBILE! The list of received calls!  
He quickly took out Kripa's mobile from her bag and checked the received calls menu.

At 9:08 P.M. a call had been made from a number unknown to him.

He got up and went outside the doors and made a phone call to the mobile company. He asked a trace to the number that had called Kripa's mobile after 9 P.M. on Feb.4. After a little while, the mobile company called him back: Sir, that number is tracing to the office of Bangla Patrika!

MISHTI! IT WAS MISHTI! Mishti had sent those photos to Kripa, he was sure now! Mishti had called Kripa and told her where HE was and that's why Kripa came looking for him at Tantra! Angad's head reeled with shock! Yet he wasn't really surprised…..he had seen Mishti's poisonous looks at Kripa, heard her jealous, nasty comments at the college gates….he had rejected Mishti's advances and chosen Kripa as his love! Mishti had taken her revenge! Now Kripa lay in ICU, hanging between life and death! All because of that vicious, poisonous B****! He felt like killing Mishti!

- -

**PART 67**

Angad was shaking with fury! IT WAS MISHTI WHO HAD CALLED KRIPA THAT NIGHT!

She must have told Kripa about Angad's whereabouts! She must have sent those damaging photos!  
If he had a gun, he would have gone to Mishti's house right then and shot her point blank!

Then he thought…..I am also to blame for all this! I gave Mishti the opportunity to implicate me in Kripa's eyes. I used to meet Simone almost every day, I danced with her, partied with her and ignored Kripa. Its my fault….Mishti just took advantage of my anger and cruelty to Kripa!

He thought about calling Mishti and blasting her about Kripa's condition. Then he changed his mind…why give that vicious woman the satisfaction that she has managed to harm Kripa so terribly. He didn't want Mishti to gloat over this tragedy.

As he turned to go back to the visitor's area. He collided hard with a nurse coming in with a tray of food. The contents of the tray spilled on him, orange juice, hot tea, toast etc. He exclaimed in shock and brushed off the spill from his T-shirt! The nurse apologized profusely and helped clean his T-shirt with a wet napkin.

When the nurse left, Angad stood in the passage, frozen, deep in thought! Something suddenly struck him!

Simone tripping in the hotel room…..there had been no obstruction, no bump in the plain carpet but she had still tripped! And spilled the wine over him! Just as the waiter had spilled water on Kripa on New Year's Eve!

A terrible suspicion formed in his mind. It was too much of a coincidence! Simone moving to Park Hotel from Taj Bengal and taking the same room as the one he had rented on New Year's Eve ! Mishti calling Kripa at 9 P.M. Simone taking him up to the room on the pretext of showing him pictures! Just when Kripa had come to meet him. Kripa coming to that room…how did she know he and Simone were in that room? Simone trying to seduce him all of a sudden! Simone stripping down to her underwear just when he turned to open the door…..Everything seemed too strange and coincidental!

He sat down on a bench lost in thought as he pieced together the pieces of the puzzle!

Manek seemed to know Simone very well and invited her to all parties he hosted. How did Manek know Simone?…..he had never been to London?

He suddenly had an idea…..he called Hotel Taj Bengal Reception desk: Can u tell me if a Simone Aggarwal is staying there? She is my friend and I am trying to reach her….

Just a minute, Sir! The receptionist checked the guest records: Yes, Sir! Ms. Aggarwal has been staying here for the last month. Shes in Room 512. Do u want me to try her room phone?

No….Actually I thought she had checked out….is she still staying there?

Yes, Sir, her booking is till the end of this month!

Thanks, I will call her later.

Next, Angad called Park Hotel: Is someone called Simone Aggarwal staying at your hotel.

The clerk checked the guest records: No Sir! There is nobody of that name staying here!

How about Room 209? Isnt that room booked in her name? She had told me that shes staying there! In fact yesterday I had gone with her to that room.

The clerk was adamant: No Sir! That room is booked in someone else's name.

Can u please tell me who has booked that room? Is it Mishti Chatterjee? Angad shot an arrow in the dark.

The arrow hit the mark: Yes, Sir! Its booked for Ms. Chatterjee….The clerk was astonished …how did this gentleman know?

Angad dropped the mobile and held his head in his hands! Rage and shock seemed to be exploding his brain! Simone had tricked him….Simone, who he had thought his friend, had destroyed his happiness! Simone was in cahoots with Mishti!

He picked up his mobile and dialled Simone's number. When Simone answered he cut straight to the point: Why did u do this?

Simone acted surprised: What? What did I do? I don't understand what you aree saying?

CUT THE ACT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT CHEAP DRAMA? WHY? Angad blasted her.

What are you talking about, Angad? I cant understand…what drama? Simone kept up the act although she knew what Angad meant.

SHUT UP, YOU B****! I KNOW EVERYTHING NOW! MISHTI PAID FOR THAT ROOM. YOU AND MISHTI PLANNED ALL THIS…...WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I HAD THOUGHT U WERE MY FRIEND?

FRIEND? Simone laughed out loudly, sarcastically, ANGAD! YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND! WE WERE LOVERS! AND YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT….THAT TINA! When u went on Europe tour with her brother, you just hitched up with her and dumped me? HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?

WHAT THE F***? YOU LYING B****! YOU WERE TWO-TIMING ME WITH THAT LOSER MIKE! I FOUND OUT ABOUT IT!

OH WHATEVER! Simone sneered, so tell me, Angad, how does it feel to be on the receiving end? To be dumped by someone u want? Kripa ne toh zaroor tumhey reject kar diya hoga ab tak! She laughed nastily.

DO YOU KNOW WHAT U HAVE DONE? Angad was shaking with fury now! KRIPA IS IN THE HOSPITAL! SHE WAS IN AN ACCIDENT…..SHES …SHES…..Angad couldnt go on!

Simone was shocked! She didn't expect this: ACCIDENT?

Haan, hum dono ko ek saath dekhkar wo bhaag gayi aur gaadi ke neechey aa gayi…..yeh sab tumhari vajeh se hua hai, Angad was shaking with tears now!

Oh, COME ON! Taali ek haath se nahin bajti….you were enjoying my company ….the sexy dancing, when I touched you, kissed you! I know tum mujhey chahtey the…..us raat hotel-room mein….agar Kripa uss waqt nahin aati toh hamarey beech sab kuchh ho jaata! Simone laughed insinuatingly.

Angad gritted his teeth furiously : KUCHH NAHIN hota hamarey beech, tum mujhey zabardasti paa nahin saktey the….

Don't lie, Angad! Your body was betraying you! Simone laughed knowingly.  
Anyways, I am sorry to hear about Kripa! I hope she recovers soon! Lekin phir bhi tum toh usey kho chukey ho…..do you think she will even look at you after this? She laughed again triumphantly.

WHY? WHY DID U DO THIS, SIMONE? JUST FOR REVENGE? Angad asked again. He was still shocked, bewildered!

Haan, revenge of course….and also a free India vacation! Mishti offered to pay for my plane fare and stay here…..why would I refuse? Simone confessed shamelessly. I got the BEST BARGAIN…..Revenge plus a free trip to India…..hahaha…

And Manek? Angad wanted to confirm his suspicions about his cousin.

Manek? Simone laughed again….it was Manek who first contacted me in London. He had heard about me from you! Lagta hai tumney meri kaafi tareef kee thi apney cousin ke paas! Mujhey bulaya tumhey phansaney ke liye! Hahaha…. Oh By the Way, Manek and Mishti are going to be engaged, you know! Simone laughed heartily at the complete devastation of Angad's life by the 3 conspirators!

Angad felt his head reeling with the magnitude of the vicious plan! Manek, his own cousin, helping Mishti to create misunderstandings between him and Kripa! And they even brought Simone over from London to "seduce" him and destroy his happiness and break Kripa's heart!

He switched off the mobile and sat for a long time staring at the floor. Everything was falling into place now….Manek's snide comments which riled Angad, urging him to force Kripa into a physical relationship, Simone's open flirting with him in front of Kripa, Simone turning up everywhere he went with his "friends", urging him to dance with her : Mishti and Manek had planned all this!

Angad had an acutely sharp mind and his training as a lawyer had honed his investigative skills!

Within a short time, he had got to the bottom of the matter and figured out the whole conspiracy against him and Kripa!

He was shocked, horrified, devastated! He had played right into the conspirator's hands, and hurt and humiliated Kripa! Now he had lost her forever!

He had lost his love because of false friends. He had endangered her life by his stupidity. He will never forgive himself or those 3 cunning schemers!

************************************

It was more than 48 hours now since the operation! She still hadnt regained consciousness! Doctors were saying she might go into a comatose state if she doesn't wake up!

**In the afternoon, Gurujee came from the Ashram alongwith a disciple. Kripa's parents asked permission from the doctors to allow Gurujee to go into the ICU and perform a mini-puja for Kripa's recovery! The doctors agreed after some reluctance and they had to take permission from the hospital management too. **

**Gurujee went with his disciple and chanted mantras, circling Kripa's bed as she lay there, unresponsive, unconscious! After the pradakshinas (circling) , he applied Vibhuti (holy ash from yajna fire) on her forehead and chanted some more mantras! Then he made a mandal around her room to keep out the evil eye of Shani (Saturn)! **

**Angad observed the proceedings with silence, never commented once, never said a single word!**

**Gurujee came out and blessed Kripa's parents: Dhairya rakhiye! Mainey mandal ki rachna kar dee hai, ab Kripa surakshit hai! Mann mein aastha rakhiye….Kripa do din ke andar theek ho jayegi. **

**Gayatri and Shurjo touched Gurujee's feet and thanked him for coming to do the Puja! **

**Gurujee smiled: Yeh toh mera kartavya tha….main Kripa Beti ko haani se bacha nahin paaya….usey Shani ki drishti lag hi gayi, mujhey iss baat ki khed hai. Lekin ab usey koi khatra nahin…..aap sab dheeraj rakhiye. He looked sideways at Angad as he said that!**

**Angad bent his head and nodded. He wanted to touch Gurujee's feet but he was too ashamed to face the Holy man.**

**But Gurujee suddenly went upto him, he placed his hand on Angad's shoulders: Beta, jee chhota mat karo…jo ho gaya so ho gaya…ab tumhey dhaal bankar Kripa ki raksha karna padega! Abhi tumhey bahut pareeksha se guzarna padega, ant mein sab bhala hoga! Jai Maa Kali! Bhagwan tumhey saahas dein! **

**Angad's eyes turned moist inspite of all his disbelief….for once, he fervently wanted to believe what Gurujee was saying. He bent and touched Gurujee's feet!  
Gurujee blessed him: Ayushmaan bhav! Kripa Beti ka khayal rakhna!**

**Angad nodded, too choked up with emotions to say anything. Somehow he felt that Gurujee had seen everything in his eyes, that he knew all that had happened! That gave him hope…..he had said Kripa would recover….that everything will be alright in the end! That gave Angad immeasurable courage and hope!**

**Naina and Shibani, who had come to see Kripa and brought lunch for the them also took Gurujee's blessings and prayed for Kripa's recovery!**

**One more day had passed! 24 hours more. Kripa was still unconscious! **

**Dilip and Debu visited every evening to give support to the Boses, their wives came in the afternoon!**

** Dadi closeted herself in her Thakur Ghar at home, praying night and day for Kripa's recovery! She kept fasts the whole day and did Jaap all night!  
Bhagwan, meri bachchi ko theek kar do, main tumsey phir kuchh nahin maangungi! She tearfully begged her Krishna Thakur and Maa Durga!**

**Angad had the same plea on his lips as he stood in front of a small Ganesh statue in the visitor's room. He lit the lamp with his lighter and prayed : Please God! Merey Kripa ko theek kar do… I wont ask for anything EVER again! Just this once, give back Kripa to me"**

**Gayatri and Shurjo were too numb even to pray, every hour that passed seemed to ring the bell of doom for their daughter, their only child! They clung to each other, hopeful, fearful, swaying between the two emotions like boats tossed in a wild ocean!**

**FINALLY, on the 4th day, as Gayatri, Shurjo and Angad sat in the waiting-room eating their lunch, a nurse came running to them: Mr. And Mrs. Bose, jaldi aayiye, aapki beti ko hosh aa gaya" **

**They got up so violently, the food containers went flying in the air! They ran towards Kripa's room in ICU ward! **

**As they approached her room, they could hear her screaming, yelling: MAAAA, BABAAA, KAHAN HAIN AAP? MAAAA, MAAAA, SAB ANDHERA KYUN HAI?  
CHAMPADI, LIGHT ON KAR DO….MAAAAAAAAAAA…**

**Gayatri, Shurjo and Angad ran into her room. She was sitting in her bed, wildly throwing her hands and thrashing around with her flailing arms! Her tubes, IV had all come off, two nurses and a ward boy were trying to hold her down, control her!  
But she was uncontrolled, terrified as she screamed and fought them : MAAAA, BABA, KAHAN HO? MAAAAAAA...**

**PART 68**

One cannot even imagine how Kripa felt when she woke up to a world of darkness! At first she thought somebody had turned off the lights in her room….she always slept with a night-light on…..she was afraid of the darkness! She opened her mouth to call her mother, but her mouth felt like cotton-balls were stuck in it!

She couldn't move much either, it seemed like she was tied to her bed with wires attached to her hands. She yanked and pulled, freeing her hands from those strange wires she could feel sticking into her wrist. She tried to lift her legs but they felt heavy and hurt a lot! Her arms hurt too! Where was she? Where were her parents? Why was it so dark all around?

She finally found her voice in her panicked state and started calling her mother. She sat up somehow, grunting at the pain in her whole body, in her arms and legs. It felt like somebody had passed her through a threshing machine on a farm! She felt all broken and violently shaken!

She sat up and still it was dark all around! Not a speck of light even where the door was supposed to be! She felt claustrophobic, the darkness all around was suffocating her!

She panicked and started screaming…her head felt like it would explode! There was a cloth wrapped around her head, which felt like a bandage!

What happened to me? Where are Maa-Baba? She called out their names: MAAAA, MAAA, TUM KAHAN HO?

The daytime nurse on duty was gossiping just outside the door…she rushed in and gasped to see Kripa had regained consciousness and torn off all tubes. She quickly pressed the help button and then held Kripa in her arms: Didi, please shaant ho jaiye! Aapko kya hua? Kyun chilla rahi hain?

TUM KAUN HO? MERI MAA KAHAN HAIN? ITNA ANDHERA KYUN HAI? LIGHTS ON KAR DO…..

Hey Raam! The nurse gasped in shock, guessing at Kripa's condition: Aapko kya kuchh dikhayi nahin de raha?

Lekin aapney Batti kyun bujhayi? Turn on the lights, PLEASE! Kripa shouted, raved and ranted in fury….throwing her arms wildly in the air!

Two more nurses came rushing in! They saw her struggle and rushed forward to hold down her arms and body: Please, , aap itna move mat keejiye…..aap zakhmee hain!

TUM SAB KAUN HO? MAIN KAHAN HOON? Kripa yelled in angry frustration!

Aaap hospital mein hain…..aapka accident hua hai"

Kripa gasped in shock but still struggled and twisted! The first nurse went running to the visitor's room…..she knew Kripa's parents and called them: Mr. And Mrs. Bose, jaldi aayiye, aapki beti ko hosh aa gaya!

As the frantic trio ran towards Kripa's room they heard her screaming, crying out for her parents! For her mother, father, for Champadi to turn on the lights!

Gayatri ran in, shouting: KYA HUA MERI BETI KO? KRIPAA…KRIPAAA! Tujhey hosh aa gaya? Bhagwaan ka laakh laakh shukriya!

She took Kripa in her arms and cradled her, tears of joyous relief were pouring down her cheeks as she rocked her daughter in her arms!

MAAA, Mujhey kuchh dikhayi nahin de raha…..itna andhera kyun hai? Lights on kar do na... Kripa sobbed fearfully in her mother's chest.

Gayatri gasped in shock and held Kripa's streaming face in her hands: Yeh kya keh rahi hai tu? Tujhey kuchh dikhayi nahin de raha? Yeh kaisey ho sakta hai?

Gayatri turned and shouted: Doctor! Doctor!

The nurse said: Humney Dr. Pathak ko page kiya hai, wo aatey hi hongey"

Just then Dr, Pathak came rushing in! He took in the scene in front of him : Kripa ko hosh aa gaya? This is GREAT!

Gayatri turned to him frantically: Doctor, meri beti ko kya hua? Usey kuchh dikhayi nahin de raha?

Dr. Pathak asked her to move away but Kripa wouldn't let go of her mother in her panic!

Finally her mother stood on one side while Angad and Shurjo stood in utter shock and disbelief at the foot of the bed!

Gayatri held Kripa's cold, shaking hand in hers as the doctor checked Kripa's eyes with his little flashlight.

Ms. Kripa, I am Dr. Pathak…..aap please merey sawaalon ka theek theek jawaab deeijiye!

Kripa nodded, still trembling.

Kya aapko yeh light dikhayi de raha hai? Doc asked her, shining the light straight into her eyes.

Nahin, kuchh nahin, kahan hai light? Kripa replied tremulously.

The Doctor signalled the nurse to switch on all the lights in the room…the room was soon flooded with fluorescent light from the overhead beams.

Now, Ms. Kripa? Can u see anything in this room?

Kripa cried out in frustration: Lights on nahin karengey toh mujhey kaisey dikhega? Aap kyun mujhsey bekaar ka sawaal kar rahey hain? Kamrey mein andhera kyun karkey rakha hai?

The doctor stepped away and shook his head at Gayatri, Shurjo and Angad.

A wave of shock and devastation swept across the room…..Gayatri started sobbing in utter despair!

Angad felt like the ground had opened beneath him and he was sinking into the depths of Hell of calamity!  
KRIPA WAS BLIND! SHE COULDN'T SEE ANYMORE!  
What could be worse than this? She had come back to life but lost her eyesight!

Even in his dazed state of shock, he suddenly felt Shurjo swaying beside him. Angad jumped and caught him in his strong arms before his tall figure hit the ground! Shurjo had passed out from the shock of Kripa's blindness!

Angad yelled: Doctor! Kripa's head turned sharply at the sound of his voice: Angad! Wo yahan kyun hai? She asked in a hoarse whisper which only her mother heard!

The doctor rushed to attend to Shurjo. A stretcher was brought in and Shurjo was rushed to the emergency ward for immediate care. His blood-pressure was at dangerous levels.

Angad signalled Gayatri to stay with Kripa while he went with her father to ER!  
Dr. Pathak turned to Gayatri and asked: Should I break the news to her now or do u want to do it?

Gayatri held her daughter to her chest and said in a broken voice: Aap hi batayiye, mujh mein himmat nahin hai" she sobbed hopelessly!

The doctor came near Kripa's head and took her other hand in his: Ms. Kripa, I want you to listen carefully to what I say. You were in an accident….you had severe head injuries and your right knee is broken. And it seems that you have lost your eyesight due to the head injury! You cannot see anything now!

Kripa snatched her hand away from the doctor's comforting grasp and cried out: Nahiiin, Yeh nahin ho sakta…..main andhi hoon? Main andhi hoon? Maaaa, Doctor kya keh rahey hain? Maa, bolo na yeh jhooth bol rahey hain….she shook her mother's arms violently, tears of shock and disbelief streaming down her cheeks!  
Gayatri sobbed piteously, holding Kripa in her arms: Shhhh, Beti, chup ho jaa! Sab theek ho jayega…..Bhagwaan per bharosa rakh"

Even as she said that, she cursed all the Gods above for making her child blind. 

**Maa, main accident mein mar kyun nahin gayi, aisi zindagi jeeney se toh wahi behtar hota" Kripa sobbed, inconsolable.**

Gayatri patted her back gently : Shhhh, aisa kabhie mat kehna, tujhey kuchh ho jaata toh hum dono kya kartey? Tere Baba aur main kiskey liye jeetey? Aisi baat kabhie zubaan per mat laana, paap lagta hai, jeevan toh Ishwar ki den hai, tujhey abhi bahut saal jeena hai, isiliye tu hamarey paas wapas aa gayi"

Lekin Maa, Kripa sobbed, mainey kya paap kiya tha jo mujhey itni badi sazaa mili"

Tuney kuchh nahin kiya, yeh teri kismat mein thi, Gurujee ka darr sahi nikla, tere sar per bhari sankat mandra rahi thi…..kabhi kabhie hamarey haath mein kuchh nahin hota, sab Bhagwan taye kartey hain!

Mother and daughter sobbed together, holding each other in shared misery, at the earth-shattering shock of Kripa's blindness.

After some time, when Kripa was drained and exhausted from the emotional upheaval, Dr. Pathak came in and gave her an injection to make her sleep. Her IV and blood-transfusion tubes were re-attached when she became drowsy from her pain-killer/sedative! Gayatri took permission to stay in her room and sat on a chair by the bed, staring at her child, praying to God to transfer all Kripa's sufferings to her!

Meanwhile, downstairs, Angad admitted Shurjo in the emergency room where an EKG/ECG was done immediately. Shurjo was having anginal attack and was transferred to cardiac ward immediately for treatment. Angad went with him and stayed in the passage outside the cardiac unit! He covered his face with his hands and collapsed on a bench finally!

WHY GOD? WHY DID U DO THIS? Tears fell silently down his cheeks…..Why did u do this to Kripa? Why did you make her blind? Sazaa toh mujhey milni chahiye thi….Kripa ko kyun aapney itni badi sazaa dee? Why, God? Why?

Even as he questioned divinity, he knew the answer: Because watching Kripa suffering will be his biggest punishment! To see Kripa helpless and blind, will multiply his guilt and grief manifold! Everytime Kripa would stumble and fall, he would get hurt! Everytime she cried and suffered, his heart would be pierced with a thousand knives!

Haan, Bhagwaan, main iss sazaa ke hi layak hoon, meri vajeh se Kripa ki aaj yeh haalat hai! Lekin Kripa ka kya dosh tha? Usey kyun itna sehna padega? Usey kyun itna bada sadma diya? What did she do? Angad cried hopelessly sitting on the bench.

After some time, he called Dilip at work.  
Dad, Kripa ko hosh aa gaya hai….

Sach? Dilip was overjoyed, they loved Kripa like their own child….yeh toh bahut khushi ki baat hai…main abhi ghar phone karta hoon' he enthused.

Dad! Angad's voice became heavy with his tears…..ek bahut buri khabar bhi hai….  
Kya? Dilip was worried. Kya hua?

Kripa…Kripa is blind! Wo ab dekh nahin sakti…..Angad's voice broke as he said that….he couldn't continue anymore and started shaking and crying!

WHATT? YEH TU KYA KEH RAHA HAI? OH MY GOD! YOU WAIT, BETA, HUM SAB ABHI AA RAHEY HAIN"

Dad, Angad said hoarsely, aap Dadi ko bhi please le aayiye, wo Kripa ko saahas degi, Kripa unki baat sunti hai"

Lekin Maa ko agar issey sadma laga toh? Dilip was worried about his mother's health, she was 73 years old after all.

Angad smiled through his tears, he knew his Dadi was a tough nut to crack! She was the strong one, the oak tree of the family! She wouldn't break down so easily but provide courage and sustenance to the rest of them in a calamity like this.

Dad, aur ek baat hai, Shurjo Uncle ko dil ka daura pad gaya, wo Cardiac Unit mein hain, aap seedha 2nd floor per yahan aa jaiye, main aapka intezaar kar raha hoon"

Hey Bhagwaan! Dilip was shocked, Shurjo bhi ?…..Don't worry, Angad, hum aa rahey hain"

Dilip told Debu and the two of them went home at once, broke the shocking news to the rest of the family, Naina and Dadi at once came with them. Shibani wanted to come but couldn't because of Chhutki coming home from school.

- - 

**PART 69**

The Khannas hurried down the passage to where Angad was sitting with a bowed head, deep in his thoughts!  
Naina called his name tearfully. 

**Angad looked up with red, bloodshot eyes! He saw his parents, Dadi and Chachu all looking at him with empathy…he got up and hugged his mother….Naina hugged him back emotionally: Angad, don't worry, beta! Sab kuchh theek ho jayega! **

**Then he hugged Dadi and collapsed in tears on her frail shoulders: Dadi! Aisa kyun hua Kripa ke saath? Kyun?**

**Sshhhh, Dadi comforted him gently : Yeh sab Krishna Thakur ki Leela hai, Bhagwan jab hamari pareeksha letey hain, humein aur mazboot banatey hain! Yeh toh soch, kam se kam Kripa ki jaan toh bach gayi, ab uski aankhein bhi zarooor theek ho jayegi! Tu dekh lena… **

**Dadi put up a brave front but her heart was trembling in dread of seeing Kripa in that condition: Pata nahin main kaisey bardasht karoongi, meri bachchi kitni taqleef mein hogi" but her eyes held back its flood!**

Angad wiped his streaming eyes and turned to his Dad and Chachu. Dilip hugged him too, comforting him, Debu patted his shoulder.

** Angad asked them to stay in Cardiology Ward and took Dadi and Naina up to ICU! Dadi's hands were cold in his….he wondered if he had done the right thing in getting her here.**

** "Dadi, aap theek toh hain na? he asked anxiously. **

**Dadi pressed his hand reassuringly: Haan, mujhey kya hoga? Tu mujhey Kripa ke paas le chal" **

**Gayatri got up anxiously as soon as Angad entered with the two ladies….she was very worried about her husband's condition. Kripa was in deeply sedated slumber. **

**Gayatri whispered: Angad, Beta! Tumharey Uncle kaisey hain? Theek toh hain na? she was in such a quandary, her husband and daughter both ill at the same time. **

**Angad told her: Aunty, aap mere saath chaliye, Dadi aur Mom yahan Kripa ke pass rahengey. **

**Gayatri hugged the ladies and thanked them, then left with Angad. **

**Dadi and Naina went upto Kripa's bed and stood there, staring at her face. She looked so serene and peaceful, no hint of her tragic fate on her face! **

**Dadi thought: Kisney socha tha ke aisa din bhi aayega jab meri bachchi dekh nahin sakegi, aankhein toh meri jaani chahiye thi, boodhi ho gayi hoon main. Iss bachchi ki toh saari umr padi hai. Yeh kaisa insaaf hai tumhara, Bhagwan? **

**Naina brooded: Bechara Angad! Kitney sapney dekhey the Kripa ke saath zindagi bitaney ka…ab na jaaney kya hoga? Kripa aur uskey parivaar per jaisey dukhon ka pahaad toot pada…Guruji ne bilkul theek bhavishyavani kiya thi….achha hua humney shadi nahin karvayi nahin toh Angad ko bhi khatra hota!**

Angad took Gayatri to Cardio Ward and updated her about Shurjo's condition. She almost broke down when she heard her husband had suffered a heart attack! It was too much for her to take….her daughter's blindness and her husband's illness….it seemed as if her whole world had suddenly collapsed!. 

**She started shaking : Ab kya hoga? Kripa ke Baba bhi beemar hain, kaun ab sab kuchh sambhalega ? **

**Dilip and Debu came forward: Gayatri behen, aap chinta mat keejiye! Hum jo hain aapke saath….Kripa aur Shurjo ke treatment mein koi kamee nahin hogi. Aap befikr rahiye, hum sab bandobast kar dengey." **

**Angad added: Haan Aunty, Please don't worry, aapney mujhey beta maana hai toh mujhpar saari zimmedari chhod deejiye , main sab sambhaal loonga" **

**Gayatri smiled through her tears: Kripa sach mein bahut bhagyashali hai jo usey tumharey jaisa jeevan-saathi mila, mujhey tumpar poora bharosa hai, Beta!" **

**Angad turned abruptly, he couldn't look her in the eyes! **

**If only she knew he was responsible for Kripa's condition, she wouldn't trust him so much. But this was no time for confessions. This was time for action and practical decisions. **

**Since Shurjo was still getting treatment, they went to Dr. Pathak to ask him about Kripa's loss of vision. **

**Dr. Pathak had a grave look on his face: Ms. Kripa's loss of vision is unexpected complication! It may be caused by head trauma or shock! If her optic nerves are damaged due to head injury, then there is little chance of recovery of vision. **

**Angad and Gayatri were shocked to hear that!  
But if its due to shock or some other reason, the doc continued, then there is every chance that Kripa will regain her eyesight. **

**Doctor, aap kabsey Kripa ki aankhon ka treatment karengey? Gayatri asked anxiously. **

**Mrs. Bose, Kripa ki haalat abhi bhi bahut naazuk hai! She has to recover completely from her cranial surgery and fractured knee before we can test her for vision loss treatment. She will also require physiotherapy and rehabilitation for her broken leg when shes up on her feet! **

**Angad looked slightly hopeful: So you are saying she might recover her vision completely? **

**Its very hard to tell now without any tests done. Tomorrow when shes awake, Dr. Bannerjee, our resident ophthalmic surgeon, will take a look at her for preliminary reports. But I wouldn't give up hope if I were you! **

**Angad and Gayatri felt a little reassured as they went back to Cardio ward. Dilip was talking to the Heart surgeon in charge of Shurjo's treatment. **

**Dr. Das asked Gayatri: Did he have any chest pains before this? **

**Gayatri shook her head in negative: Nahin ,per unhey High blood pressure tha…shayad isliye ….aur hamari beti ki accident ke baad se…unki pressure bahut badh gaya tha….dawaai bhi le rahey the…. **

**Mr. Bose had a mild anginal attack, probably his first. We have given him injections to bring his pressure under control. He will have to be very careful after this! Im sorry Mrs. Bose, I know about ur daughter's condition. I know its impossible for him to avoid tension and worry but you have to keep him away from all that. After hes released from here, he MUST go home and rest. He cannot take the tension of his daughter's treatment anymore.**

Gayatri nodded tearfully: Yes, Doctor! Main unhey ab yahan rehney nahin doongi…..Kripa ko iss haalat mein dekhkar unki tabeeyat aur bhi bigad jayegi" 

**Angad repeated his assurance: Yes, Doctor, we will keep him away from all this. Aunty will visit Kripa but he has to stay home and rest. **

**Good! Dr. Das approved. I will give him his medications and he will be discharged tomorrow morning! We need to keep him under observation overnight! **

**Dilip told Gayatri he would take them home the next morning when Shurjo was discharged! **

** *********************

Kripa woke up after 3 hours of deep, drugged sleep. Again, she felt the shock of waking up to total darkness! She gasped and tossed restlessly, moaning loudly. Dadi and Naina rushed to her: 

**Kripa, tu jaag gayi? Dadi asked worriedly. **

**Dida? She asked, holding out her un-tubed hand. **

**Dadi grasped her hand, came close and kissed her cheeks tenderly: Tujhey hosh aa gaya, tu theek hai, Krishna Thakur ne meri baat sun lee! Hum sab kitna khush hain ke tu theek ho gayi" **

**Lekin Dida, Kripa held her hand tightly and cried : Mujhey kuchh dikhayi nahin de raha ! Main andhi ho gayi hoon! She sobbed piteously. **

**Dadi hugged her in a tight embrace and fiercely said: Chup Kar! Tujhey kuchh nahin hua! Accident ki vajeh se kuchh dinon ke liye dekh nahin sakegi, uskey baad sab kuchh pehley jaisa ho jayega! Mujhey pakka vishwaas hai….tuney mere Thakur ki itni seva kee …Wo tere saath itna bada anyay nahin karengey! **

**Kripa sobbed piteously in Dida's arms, clasping her tightly. Naina came and gently stroked her shoulder: Beti, kuchh bhi nahin badlega, tu theek ho jayegi, hum sabko yakeen hai, tu ghabra mat, Ishwar per vishwaas rakh! **

**Kripa turned towards her voice and said: Chachi, sab kuchh badal gaya hai….kuchh bhi pehley jaisa nahin raha! Sab kuchh… **

**She started sobbing, she could now remember everything.…..Angad's harshness with her, his cuel words and taunts, the photos, Mishti's phone-call, the nasty comments of Angad's friends, the horrible truth in the hotel room, Angad and Simone together, her flight down Park Street, and then darkness! **

**Kaash meri aankhon ke badley meri yaad-dasht chali jaati, phir wo dard-bhari yaadein, wo bhayanak pal mujhey har waqt yaad nahin aatey! Kyun meri jaan bach gayi ? … issey behtar hota main mar jaati…..yeh gham toh na sehna padta! Angad ki bewafaai ne mujhey maar hi dala tha, phir kyun main wapas aa gayi?**

Angad ne meri zindagi barbaad kar dee, mainey toh usey chaha tha, pyar kiya tha….lekin usney mujhey badley mein sirf dhokha diya, aansoo diye, mera dil tod diya, aur ab mere jeevan mein andherey ke siva aur kuchh nahin hai….kuchh bhi nahin!  
Ab yeh andhera hi mera jeevan saathi hai!

- 

**PART 70**

And then began Kripa's slow path to recovery and her painful adjustment to her blindness!

The next day, Dr. Sen, the resident psychiatrist, visited Kripa's room. She was a young lady doctor with great persuasive powers. She gently advised Kripa how to cope with the loss of eyesight. Kripa listened silently, too overwhelmed to respond!

The nurses fed her, bathed her as she remained too numb with grief to feel anything. They guided her hand to show her the call-button so she could call them when in distress or when she needed help. When awake, she was propped up on pillows but she rarely opened her eyes, she felt it was no use when she couldn't see anyways. So she would just lie there, half-reclining, her eyes closed till her mother or Dadi and Naina came to visit her. Because of her loss of vision, her sense of hearing became very acute, she could hear every pin drop, every whisper, every conversation in the passage outside.

Dr. Pathak came every alternate day and changed the dressing on her bandaged head. The Osteopathic surgeon made his rounds everyday and checked the progress of her broken knee in the plaster cast. Sometimes she was wheeled out of the room for X-Rays of her knee and CT scans of her head injury.

The ophthalmic surgeon came to look at her and did a CT scan of her head, his prognosis wasn't very encouraging. He told her mother and Angad that her optic nerves appeared damaged due to the accident. There were little chances of recovering eyesight after such damage but there were exceptions in some cases.

They were crestfallen to hear that but Angad didn't lose hope. He went home and did extensive online research on the subject of vision loss due to head trauma. What he found cheered him up!

vision-lo...ain-injury/#oni

Vision Restoration Therapy  
Based on advanced research in neuroplasticity, the brain's ability to repair its visual systems, Vision Restoration Therapy (VRT) begins with the diagnosis and measurement of a patient's visual field. The results of the diagnostic testing are then used to create a customized vision therapy module. Therapy is completed at the patient's home for one hour a day over an initial period of six to seven months. VRT is cleared by the FDA and has yielded encouraging results — in studies, 70 percent of VRT patients showed improvements in their vision.

Angad felt a new hope after reading that, but there was one problem. This treatment was offered mainly in the U.S. and he knew Shurjo Uncle didn't have the funds to send Kripa abroad for treatment. And Kripa would never agree to take help from him or his family! But he still retained hope that someday Kripa would forgive him and allow him to take her for treatment abroad!

**********************************

Gayatri took her husband home with the help of Dilip and Debu while Angad remained in the hospital to keep an eye on Kripa. He didn't have the courage to go before her yet. She was too weak, too disturbed to bear a confrontation yet!

A daytime nurse was arranged to look after Shurjo since Gayatri would spend most of the day with her daughter in the hospital. She read out Kripa's favorite novels of Sharadindu and Shankar to her. She talked to Kripa about everything on earth except her father's condition and her illness. But Kripa grew suspicious after some days: Maa, Baba yahan mujhsey milney kyun nahin aa rahey? Kya wo mujhsey naraaz hain?

Nahin Kripa, tere Baba naraaz kyun hongey? Gayatri quickly wiped her eyes although Kripa couldn't see her tears…..wo kya hai na, tere Baba ka pressure thoda badh gaya hai, isliye yahan aa nahin saktey. Doctor ne rest karney ko kaha hai, isliye.

Kripa's eyes became moist: Maa, mainey aap dono ko bahut taqleef dee hai na? I am sorry!

Her mother immediately went and hugged her: Yeh kya keh rahi hai, Beti? Tuney koi taqleef nahin dee….yeh toh hamarey bhagya mein likha tha. Gurujee ne bhi toh kaha tha tujhpar sankat ka saaya hai. Hum tujhey uss sankat se bacha nahin paye, buss yehi dukh hai" she couldn't stop her tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Kripa touched her cheeks and felt the wetness: Maa, please ro mat….yeh aapki galti nahin, sab meri vajeh se hua hai. Na main uss raat ghar se nikalti aur na yeh sab kuchh hota"

She thought : I should have waited till next morning and confronted Angad with those pictures. But then he would have neatly lied and escaped blameless as usual. Agar main uss raat Park Hotel mein nahin jaati, toh shayad mujhey sach ka pata hi naa chalta. Aur uss bewafaa aadmi se meri shadi bhi ho jaati. Phir saari umr mujhey uskey zulm sehney padtey. Shayad yahi achha hua, at least mujhey Angad ke asliyat ka pata toh chal gaya. Her heart felt heavy as lead as she remembered the terrible scene of Angad's infidelity. She couldn't even cry anymore, it seemed as if all her emotions, her feelings were dead from the multiple shocks!

But she had one more shock to bear. The nurses were gossiping in the passage outside. Kripa was lying in bed with her eyes closed, drifting between sleep and wakefulness. She could faintly hear snippets of their conversation. Suddenly she heard her own name mentioned. She was wide awake at once , straining her ears to hear what they were saying about her.

Nurse 1: Bechari ladki, ek toh accident hua aur andhi ho gayi, uspar uska baap bhi beemar pad gaya.

Nurse 2 : Sach, Kripa ki Maa ko dekhkar mujhey bahut taras aata hai, ek toh jawaan beti ki yeh haalat, uspar pati ka Heart-attack ho gaya"

Kripa gasped in shock: Baba ko heart attack hua…isiliye wo mujhsey milney nahin aa rahey….Hey Bhagwan! Yeh sab meri vajeh se hua….mainey apney Maa- Baba ko itna dukh diya… log santaan se sukh-chain ki aasha kartey hain, lekin mainey unkey sar per dukhon ka bojh de diya. Na jaaney kis manhos ghadi mein main Angad se pyar kar baithi…..Mere chhotey se parivaar ki sab sukh-shanti nasht ho gayi.

She cried again, worrying about her father, angry at her mother for lying to her about his condition: Maa ne kya socha ke main Baba ki yeh khabar sunkar bardaasht nahin kar paaoongi? Maa, tumhey pata nahin mainey kya-kya bardasht kiya hai aur ab bhi kar rahi hoon.

When Gayatri came, she found Kripa strangely aloof and distant.

Kya hua, beti? She asked worriedly, sab kuchh theek toh hai na? Teri tabiyat...? …

Meri tabiyat ko kuchh nahin hua, Maa, Kripa said sternly, lekin aapney Baba ke tabiyat ke baarey mein mujhsey jhooth kaha…..KYUN MAA? Aapney kyun nahin bataya ke unhey Heart attack hua hai?

Gayatri exclaimed with shock: Tujhey kisney bataya?

Aapko kya lagta hai, aap mujhsey sach chhupayengey aur mujhey kuchh khabar nahin hogi. Sach kabhie zyada der nahin chhupti, mainey hospital ke logon se suna….she started crying.

Gayatri hugged her tightly, stroking her back and shoulders: Mujhey maaf kar de, Beti, main tujhey aur sadma nahin pahunchana chahti thi, isliye sach ko chhupaya. Uss waqt tu jiss daur se guzar rahi thi…..she trembled, remembering Kripa's traumatized reaction to her blindness.

Maa, ab Baba kaisey hain? she asked anxiously.

Unki haalat ab behtar hai…..ghar mein aaram kar rahey hain….Mild Anginal attack hua tha, doctor ne dawaai dee hai, Ghar per humney din ka nurse bhi rakha hai. Jab main tujhsey milney Hospital aati hoon, wo Nurse aur Champa di tere Baba ka bahut achhi tarah se khayal rakhtey hain, tu chinta mat kar, wo ab bilkul theek hain. Bank se unhey 2 mahiney ki medical leave bhi mil gayi"

Aur treatment ke paisey? Kripa was worried. She knew her treatment was costing lakhs of rupees probably. And to top that, her father was also ill and had a day-time nurse. It was all adding up and they didn't have that kind of money.

Paison ki tu fikr mat kar, tere Baba ke pension fund mein se teri treatment ho jayegi aur tere Baba ne apney liye medical insurance bhi karvaya tha. Bank ke insurance company se paisey mil jayengey.

Kripa was a little relieved to hear that!

The whole Khanna clan, except Angad, came to meet Kripa in the evening. The ladies hugged Kripa affectionately, asking her how she was feeling. Dilip and Debu pleasantly greeted her, then went off to talk to hospital staff about her medical update.

Chhutki was slightly awkward with Kripa, she didn't know how to deal with Kripa's blindness. How would she discuss Hrithik's movies with Kripadi now? How would both of them drool over John Abraham's pictures now?

Kripa felt Chhutki's hesitation.  
Chhutki, yahan aa tu, mere pass! She stretched out her hand in the direction of her voice.

Chhutki crept silently to Kripa's side and stood shyly, then she hesitantly placed her hand in Kripa's.

Kripa squeezed her hand and said: Mujhey tu Hrithik ke agley picture ke baarey mein nahin batayegi? …..ab se tu hi toh hai jo mujhey har movie ka update degi, theek hai?

Chhutki grinned in delight, she could still share her favorite movies and shows with her Dii…..she would enjoy telling each story to her.

Haan Kripa Di, jaantey ho, abhi abhi Hrithik ki ek movie release honay waali hai…..she jumped onto Kripa's hospital bed and sat beside her, just as she used to at home. Then she excitedly talked nineteen to the dozen, recounting all the details of the upcoming movie and latest happenings in all her favorite TV shows.

Naina, Dadi and Shibani smiled tenderly at the familiar scene, Dadi wiped tears from her eyes.

Kripa hugged Chhutki with her tube-free arm, her eyes moist: Kuchh rishtey kabhie nahin toot-tey! Dida, Chhutki, Chacha-Chachi in sabsey mera bahut purana rishta hai….Angad ke saath mera rishta toot gaya, lekin in logon ka pyaar ab tak mere saath hai….sirf Angad hi jhootha nikla, shayad wo kabhie mera tha hi nahin!

Angad hadnt been visiting Kripa's room, everybody had noticed that. His parents asked him why he didn't go to see Kripa when he went to the hospital. He evaded the issue: Kisney kaha main usey dekhney nahin jaata ? Har roz hospital main usey dekhkar aata hoon…..lekin jab bhi main jaata hoon, wo so rahi hoti hai isliye main usey disturb nahin karta"

He told a little white lie which was partially true. Every morning before going to work, he dropped in to enquire about her condition. Every night, after work, he came again for updates on her health. And everytime he came, he peeped surreptitiously into her room, for a glimpse of her lying in bed, with her eyes closed.

He didn't want her to feel his presence or hear his footsteps, so he was as quite as a mouse and never went fully inside the room.

The nurses joked about him: The silent Majnu! Chupchaap aata hai, usey dekhta hai aur chala jaata hai! Kripa ka mangetar! Pata nahin kyun Kripa se baat karney se darta hai? ….shayad bahut dukhi hai bechara. Uski aankhein jo chali gayi….pata nahin ab shadi hogi bhi ya nahin.  
Thankfully, Kripa hadnt overheard that gossip so far.

Fifteen days after her surgery, Kripa's head dressing and bandage were finally removed. Her head had been shaved off for the surgery. All her beautiful, luxuriant hair was all gone. In its place, was a growth of tiny hair covering her beautifully shaped skull.

Gayatri gasped in shock when she saw her daughter like that! she couldn't help sobbing out loudly, it was so terrible to see her daughter like that….with all her thick, lovely hair GONE!

Kya hua, Maa? Kripa asked her in concern. When her mother didn't answer, shedding silent tears, she herself touched her head and felt the soft stubble of growth on her shaved head. She smiled slightly, this was nothing compared to everything else she had lost….Faith in her love, her eyesight, her own self-worth.

She stretched out her free hand for her mother: Maa, yahan aao, mere paas…..Gayatri came close and grasped her hand, her own hand was cold and clammy with shock.

Maa, rona mat, yeh toh kuchh dinon ki baat hai, aapko toh pata hai mere baal kitni jaldi badey hotey hain. Do-teen mahinon mein phir pehley jaisa ho jayega, aur aap bhi achhi tarah se Nariyal tel maalish kar dena, phir aur bhi jaldi badh jayengey. 

**Gayatri kissed her forehead: Haan, Kripa, tuney bilkul theek kaha, sirf baal hi toh hain, dekhtey dekhtey badh jayengey.**

When Angad entered the ICU ward that evening, Gayatri was leaving, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Angad got worried: Aunty, kya hua? Kripa theek toh hai na? His heart pounded with fear at once, a feeling he was getting used to now.

Ab main kya kahoon, Beta? Tum khud hi jaakar dekh lo" she sobbed as she went home with a morose face.

Angad rushed to Kripa's room and peeped in from the door. When he saw her half-reclining on the bed, his heart gave a painful jolt! Her bandage had been removed and all her lovely hair was gone! He stared in shock…..her hair, the wavy clouds of silky softness that had filled his dreams and thrilled him….was all gone! Tears fell unheeded from his eyes. Kripa….all her beautiful hair gone, her face pale and thin, her knee in a plaster cast, her body frail and skinnier, her eyes unseeing! He had destroyed the girl who loved him! Pain and guilt seared his heart with burning spears! He had no right to her love now. He was a sinner, he had destroyed her life! He went back home, dejected and tearful and lay awake all night, ruminating on his mistakes, his sins, vowing vengeance against the three villains who had brought such devastation in Kripa's life!

He must talk to Kripa now, tell her about the conspiracy against them, perhaps she would listen. Her condition was better now so he would try to talk to her the next morning!

- - 

**PART 71**

Angad had a restless and tortured night, he went to the hospital early next morning. Kripa was propped up in bed after breakfast. He slowly entered the room, hesitant, stealthy, and came near the foot of the bed. His heart twisted painfully to see Kripa like that….pale, gaunt, shaved head ! He swallowed his tears, staring eagerly at her face. After a long time, he was seeing her from such close quarters. How deeply he yearned to take her in his arms and comfort her, soothe her pain! It was sheer torture to stay away from her like this.

Kripa sat up suddenly, her head turned towards the door…..she could feel his presence! The familiar scent of his after-shave wafted up to her!

Angad?…..she whispered painfully.

He cleared his throat choked with emotions: Kripa, main yahan hoon ….main tumsey kuchh….

KYUN AAYE HO YAHAN? CHALEY JAAO" Kripa cried out in hurtful anger.

He looked at her beautiful, unseeing eyes which had turned towards his voice: Kripa, please meri baat sun lo, I have to tell you something!

KUCHH NAHIN SUNNA CHAHTI MAIN…CHALEY JAAO YAHAN SE!

Please Kripa, meri baat toh suno…..Angad pleaded earnestly.

Her voice was tight with anger: Main koi baat nahin sunna chahti …..tumharey jhooth ne mujhey khatam kar diya hai….ab aur kya karna chahtey ho? GET OUT!

Kripa…..he persisted urgently… …..Please suno, wo sab kuchh JHOOTH tha…FAREB tha….

JHOOTH? FAREB? FAREB TOH TUMNEY KIYA…..MERE SAATH, MERE PYAAR KE SAATH…..MUJHEY ITNA BADA DHOKHA DIYA? KYUN KIYA MERE SAATH AISA?  
She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, in an uncontrolled flood of hurt and painful disillusionment!

KRIPA…..Please don't cry…Jo kuchh bhi tumney dekha wo sab jhooth tha…..mera yakeen mano, please!

Yakeen? Aur tumpar? Her lips twisted mockingly…..TUM MUJHEY SAMAJHTEY KYA HO? Main itni bewakoof hoon ke tum apney tedhi baaton se meri aankhon-dekhi sach ko jhuthla dogey? She laughed sarcastically.

Kabhie kabhie aankhon ko bhi dhokha ho jaata hai…..tumharey saath bhi wahi hua….Angad's voice cracked with pain as he remembered the scene at the hotel room.

ANGAD! PLEASE DON'T INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE! AUR KITNA INSULT KAROGEY MUJHEY TUM? TUMNEY TOH MERI IZZAT KO BAZAAR MEIN NEELAAM KAR DIYA…she started sobbing as she remembered Manek, Raj and Mannan discussing her supposed abortion and physical relationship with Angad.

What are you saying, Kripa? Mainey kab tumhey sabkey saamney be-izzat kiya? Angad was astonished!

OH DON'T PRETEND! Tumney apney sab doston ko hamarey…..hamarey baarey mein bataa diya? ...….KYUN? AAKHIR KYUN KIYA AISA? Kripa trembled violently ….AUR MERE COLLEGE MEIN BHI SABKO….….  
She couldn't continue anymore as she burst into hysterical sobs, gasping!

Angad was horrified…..he knew then that she had found out about their secret being leaked to his friends. His jaws clenched ….it must be Manek….usey toh main dekh loonga. He gritted his teeth in anger….Shabbir had leaked it to his other friends and Manek had used that secret to besmirch and damage Kripa's honor.

But what did she mean about her college? Kahin Mishti ne college mein bhi sabko…?

He looked at Kripa sobbing madly on the bed, he started shaking at the thought of what she must have gone through …..humiliations and shocks heaped on her tender heart!  
Tears fell unchecked from his eyes.

He tried once more in a hoarse voice: Kripa, mujhsey bahut badi bhool ho gayi thi…..main jaanta hoon main tumharey maafi ke kaabil nahin. Lekin please, mera yakeen karo, mainey wo gunaah nahin kiya jo tum soch rahi ho….I was never unfaithful to you!

JHOOTH! SAB JHOOTH HAI! TUM JHOOTHEY HO! TUMNEY HAMESHA MUJHSEY JHOOTH KAHA HAI! TUMHARA PYAR JHOOTHA THA…..Isliye jab mujhsey jee nahin bhara toh uss …uss ladki ke saath…

She took deep, sobbing breaths as she shook in misery, remembering the terrible scene in the hotel room….a scene that will be etched in her memory forever, torturing her, hurting her so badly her heart felt like it would burst!  
That was the last thing she had seen before her world went dark! And that will be her last memory of him!

KRIPA, MERI BAAT SUNO, MERE AUR SIMONE KE BEECH KUCHH NAHIN HAI, WO SAB USKI CHAAL THI….…..Angad was desperate! He couldn't let her go on believing that he had slept with Simone, that treachorous snake who had tricked him.

HAAN, ,MAIN JAANTI HOON WO TUMHAREY LIYE SIRF TIME-PASS HAI… she laughed through her tears….…..THEEK JAISEY MAIN BHI TUMHAREY LIYE TIME-PASS THI…..JEE BHAR GAYA NA MUJHSEY? ….AB JAAO, YAHAN KUCHH BHI NAHIN HAI TUMHAREY LIYE, KRIPA MAR CHUKI HAI. SAB KUCHH KHATAM HO GAYA"

Angad gripped the footrails of her bed and shook with tears at her words. He knew then that he had lost her! She wouldn't listen to him or his explanations! Their enemies had been completely successful in their mission.

Kripa, he tried one last time, hum dono ke khilaaf bahut badi saazish kee gayi hai….tum nahin jaanti….

Ab kaun sa naya naatak hai yeh, kaun sa naya khel khel rahey ho mere saath? Waisey kahaniyan bananey mein tum sabsey maahir ho….aaj tak na jaaney kitni kahaniyan banayi hai, jhooth bolney ke siva tumhey aata hi kya hai? …..Kripa mocked him bitterly.

Angad gulped down his tears, he felt like the Boy who cried Wolf. He had told so many lies, made up so many stories right in front of her that now she wouldn't believe him even if he told the bare truth. He felt all hope ebbing out of him.

Chaley jaao yahan se…phir dubara mere saamney mat aana…..Kripa ground out through clenched teeth. Main tumhari shakal bhi nahin...…..she paused and then suddenly laughed hysterically….achha hua meri aankhein chali gayi…..kam se kam mujhey tumhari soorat toh nahin dekhni padegi"

Kripaaa…..his voice hoarse with agonized misery.

Kripa reached out frantically for the help-button to call a nurse. In her distress she couldn't find it, reached too far and toppled out of bed. She fell with a thud on the floor, crying out in pain!

KRIPAAA…..Angad rushed to help her up from the floor where she was groaning in agony.

DON'T TOUCH ME! Kripa screamed hysterically….….PAAS MAT AANA MEREY..…..GET OUT! GET OUT!

Angad frantically located the help-button and pressed it multiple times. A nurse came running in : Kya hua! Arey Kripa ….aap zameen per kaisey gir gayi?

She called another nurse and both of them lifted the moaning Kripa onto the bed.

Doctor ko bulao, jaldi…..patient bed se gir gayi…..the first nurse told the other one.  
Kripa cried in pain as she tried to move, Angad shook with anxiety….kahin iss fall se uski haddiyan phir se na toot jaye…..OH GOD! WHY DID I DO THIS? Again shes injured because of me.

Kripa sensed he was still standing there: CHALEY JAAO, KYUN YAHAN KHADEY HO AB TAK? TAMASHA DEKH RAHEY HO MERI BARBAADI KA? NURSE, INHEY JAANEY KO KAHIYE, PLEASE….she was sobbing with the terrible pain in her heart and body.

The nurse turned towards Angad, shocked at Kripa's violent aversion to him: Please Mr. Khanna, aap yahan se jaaiye, patient ko taqleef ho rahi hai"

Haan, main jaa raha hoon, Angad wiped his tears, aur aap inhey keh deejiye ke dubara main inkey saamney nahin aaoonga!

He went out slowly, his head bowed with defeat….. his broad shoulders hunched with the weight of suffering , his own and Kripa's!

Dr. Pathak came in and checked Kripa….thankfully, her fall had'nt affected the fractured knee, but she had just hurt her backbone and arms. He gave her pain medication and sternly advised her not to move or try to get out of bed till her knee had healed completely.

Kripa lay down in bed, with her eyes closed, drained, exhausted from the emotional upheaval of her confrontation with Angad.

As she drifted off to sleep from the pain medication, her last thoughts were: Angad kyun aaj bhi mujhey itna rula sakta hai? Mujhey usey bhoolna hoga...I HAVE to forget him…..he cant hurt me anymore! Mujhey apney dil ko mazboot banana padega, taaki main phir se uski baaton mein na aaoon, wo phir se mujhey hurt na kar sakey"

***********************

Angad sat in his car in the hospital parking-lot, slumped on the steering-wheel of his car! He rested his head on the wheel and cried hopelessly at her rejection.  
Kripa, shayad mainey tumhey sadaa ke liye kho diya….tum mujhey kabhie maaf nahin karogi, mainey tumhari zindagi barbaad kar dee….apney guroor aur zid ki vajeh se tumhey bahut dard diya. Apney doston ke behkaavey mein aakar tumharey saath badtameezi kee!

Lekin mainey wo gunaah NAHIN kiya jiskey liye tum mujhey sabsey badi sazaa de rahi ho…mainey tumharey dil ko dukhaya, tumharey saath zyaadti kee, lekin kabhie bewafaaii nahin kee. Kripa, I abused you, mistreated you, misbehaved with you, but I never cheated on you! I was never unfaithful!

Hum bewafa hargiz na the  
Par hum wafa kar naa sake  
Humko mili uski sazaa  
Hum jo khata kar naa sake  
Hum bewafa hargiz na the  
Par hum wafa kar naa sake

Kitni akeli thi woh rahen hum jinpe  
Ab tak akele chalte rahen  
Tujhse bichhad ke bhi o bekhabar  
Tere hi gham mein jalte rahen  
Tune kiya jo shikwa  
Hum woh gila kar naa sake  
Hum bewafa hargiz na the  
Par hum wafa kar na sakey

Tumne jo dekha suna sach tha magar  
Kitna tha sach yeh kisko pataa  
Jaane tumhe maine koi dhokha diya  
Jaane tumhe koi dhokha hua  
Is pyaar mein sach jhooth kaa  
Tum faisla kar naa sake  
Hum bewafa hargiz na the  
Par hum wafa kar naa sake

Angad brooded all day at work, remembering Kripa's words, her tearful accusations. What did she mean by her college people? He must find out!  
He had a sudden idea!  
AALIYAH! KRIPA'S BEST FRIEND!  
He HAS to meet Aaliyah today and ask her what Kripa meant about her college friends finding out?

He drove to Kripa's college in the afternoon and waited at the gate for Aaliyah. As soon as she came out, he jumped out and went to her.

ANGAD, TUM? Aaliyah as stunned to see Angad there at the college. Then her surprise turned to anxiety: Kripa theek toh hai na? Kya hua usey?

Aaliyah had been to see Kripa twice at the hospital when she was unconscious and met her parents, she had visited twice recently but both times Kripa had been sleeping.

Angad reassured her: Nahin, Kripa theek hai….lekin main tumsey uskey baarey mein kuchh zaroori batein karna chahta hoon…..kya tum mere saath coffee peeney aa sakti ho?

Aaliyah readily agreed, if this had anything to do with Kripa's welfare, then of course she would help out. Besides she, like Kripa's parents, had seen how Angad had spent days and nights at the hospital, frantic with worry, devoted to her recovery!

Angad took her to a coffee shop and ordered two tall ones. He jumped straight to the point.

Aaliyah, Kripa aaj keh rahi thi ke uskey college mein kuchh baat hui thi! I want to know exactly what happened.

Aaliyah looked away in embarassment : Wo, Angad…..jis din Kripa ka accident hua….uss din college mein…...

Kya? College mein kya hua? Angad demanded impatiently.

Us din college mein Kripa ne ek rumor suna…sab keh rahey the ki Kripa college se gayab thi kyunki usey …..usey….

Usey kya? Angad's heart was pounding in anxiety.

Usey abortion karvana pada…..Aailyah finally managed to blurt it out, her face red with embarassment!

KYA? Angad was shocked out of his wits….

Haan, college mein sab keh rahey the ke Kripa aur tum…aur Kripa ko abortion karna pada….

WHAT NONSENSE! His deep voice thundered in outrage, KISNEY KAHI YEH BAAT? everybody at the caf turned to looked at him….

Aaliyah shushed him gently, Please Angad, don't shout! Actually Kripa was also very shocked. She was hurt and crying that day and went home early because she didn't feel well after hearing that rumor!

But who spread that utter rubbish? Oh, I know, it was Mishti, right? Angad gritted his teeth in fury.

Yes, we also suspected Mishti at that time…But Angad, tell me something, why did Mishti say such a thing? Just to malign Kripa? Usko badnaam karney ke liye?

Yes, of course! You know that, Mishti hates her! Angad could strangle Mishti with his bare hands right now!

This meant Mishti knew his and Kripa's secret too…obviously Manek had told her…and she had used that knowledge to ruin Kripa's reputation in college. By spreading false rumor of Kripa's abortion. Kahin Shabbir ne pregnancy test ke baarey mein bhi Manek ko bataa toh nahin diya?

And do you know what that ….that creature said after Kripa's accident? Aaliyah continued furiously….she spread the rumor that Kripa had tried to commit suicide because her secret had been leaked out.

Angad was so enraged now, he felt like his head was going to explode. He held his head in his hands and sat there, trying to calm his rage.

Aaliyah was concerned : Are you okay?

Haan, main theek hoon….mujhey kya hoga? He gave a tight smile…..Lekin… I guarantee you Mishti ko bahut kuchh hoga…I wont leave her…..Usey apney kiye ki sazaa milegi" he promised with a deadly assurance.

Kripa ab kaisi hai? Aaliyah asked worriedly.

Why dont u visit her today? ….waisey bhi wo aaj bahut mayoos hai, maybe u can cheer her up"  
Haan main aaj zaroor jaaoongi…..college ke exams ki vajeh se kuchh din jaa nahin payi…college mein sab Kripa ke baarey mein poochh rahey the"

Aaliyah didn't know Kripa had become blind.  
When she went into Kripa's room, she got her first shock at seeing her friend's almost bald head with tiny hair ! She gasped, then covered her mouth quickly, her eyes moist!

Kripa heard her footsteps and opened her eyes…..she looked sightlessly at the door: Kaun hai?

THEN Aaliyah realized with horror that her friend, her Krips was BLIND! She couldn't stop herself….she ran to Kripa and hugged her tightly, crying loudly.

Aaloo, tu hai? Kahan thi itney din? Mujhey dekhney kyun nahin aayi? Kripa complained as she hugged her back.

Aaliyah sobbed: Main aayi thi, lekin tu so rahi thi, isliye tujhey disturb nahin kiya…..

Kripa touched her wet cheeks: Tu ro kyun rahi hai, pagli? Main toh zinda hoon na?

Aaliyah cried out in misery: Kripa, yeh tujhey kya ho gaya? Teri aankhein…  
She sobbed louder, hugging her tighter.

Kripa winced: UFFF! ALOOO! itney zor se pakdegi toh merey baaki ki haddiyan bhi toot jayengey…she laughed to make the situation lighter.

The two friends hugged and cried and laughed, finding solace in each other's tears! Then Aaloo sat on her bed and they chatted for a long time. Aaliyah filled her in with the latest news about her classmates, the FEST they had attended at Calcutta University, about Kolkata Book Fair.

Kripa's misery lightened in the company of her best friend as she forgot her own troubles for some time, enjoying the descriptions of the Fest and Book Fair and Aaliyah's humorous recounting of college life…..yet at the same time she knew that probably she would never get to enjoy those things again! The carefree college life…..attending college fests, admiring talented performers, participating in song competitions, watching the latest plays... eating spicy chana and cotton candy at the Book Fair while browsing the stalls for Bestsellers!

Her life had changed forever! The Best days of her life were GONE! She was just a broken shell of her former self. But she would pick up the pieces and move on! If not for her own sake, then for the sake of the people who loved her!

- -

**PART 72**

Angad called Shabbir and blasted him: Achhi dosti nibhayi tuney…you destroyed Kripa's reputation, her Honor! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL MANEK ABOUT HER PREGNANCY TEST?

Shabbir was stunned: Hold ON, Hold on a minute! Yeh kya keh raha hai tu? I never told anyone about THAT! COME ON! It's a matter of doctor-patient confidentiality. I would never ever do THAT!

Angad was still fuming: Toh phir un logon ko pata kaisey chala ke Kripa doctor ke paas gayi thi? Zaroor tuney nashey ke haalat mein kuchh kaha hoga! DO YOU KNOW WHAT RUBBISH THEY SPREAD ABOUT KRIPA? THAT SHE HAD AN ABORTION?

NOW WAIT A MINUTE, ANGAD! I AM TELLING YOU, MAN! I DIDN'T BREATHE A WORD OF THIS, I SWEAR! Tu mera yakeen kar…Shabbir was really upset.

YAKEEN! THAT WAS MY BIGGEST MISTAKE! TRUSTING YOU! I should never have taken ur help in making doctor appointment!

Angad slammed down the phone in disgusted anger.  
Shabbir sat brooding for some time, trying to figure out the whole thing. 

**Then he called Angad: ANGAD! LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW HOW THEY KNEW! Tujhey yaad hai Tolly Club mein hum jab passage mein baatein kar rahey the, tab darwaza band honay ki awaaz aayi thi…..I think Manek heard our conversation!  
In fact, Im sure of it now!**

Angad was silent as he remembered that night: Yes, that might be possible! Tu shayad theek keh raha hai… 

**Shabbir urged him: Listen Angad, meet me for dinner at Mainland China. Lets discuss this whole matter. **

**Angad agreed to meet him for dinner that evening after his hospital visit! **

**Over dinner, he told Shabbir the entire story of how Mishti, Manek and Simone had planned to destroy his and Kripa's relationship. **

**Shabbir was shocked out of his mind: WHAT! YEH TU KYA KEH RAHA HAI? MANEK NE ITNI GHATIYA CHAAL CHALI? PER KYUN? Wo toh tera bhai hai…**

Shayad Mishti se shadi karney ke liye! Shayad paison ke liye…..I don't know…  
I played right into their hands! Mainey Kripa ke saath bahut badtameezi kee…..Angad rubbed his hand wearily over his red eyes and sighed…..I got close to Simone and they took advantage of the situation. Its my fault …Kripa kabhie mujhey maaf nahin karegi" 

**Shabbir was silent for a while, digesting the sordid conspiracy behind Angad-Kripa's split. **

**Then he shook his head sombrely.  
Nahin, Angad, tu ghalat soch raha hai…..Kripa bahut achhi ladki hai….jis din usey pata chalega ke tujhey phansaya gaya tha, uss din wo tujhey maaf kar degi….lekin abhi wo bahut burey daur se guzar rahi hai…usey kuchh waqt de….I am sure she will forgive u eventually" **

**Angad sighed hopelessly: Baat sirf Simone ki nahin hai, mainey khud bhi uskey saath…..his eyes became moist at the memory of how he had misbehaved with Kripa, his cruel words and taunts ….mainey usey bahut hurt kiya, uskey dil ko chot pahunchaya. I was selfish, arrogant, mainey uskey bhavnaon ki kadar nahin kee. Aaj meri vajeh se wo iss haalat mein hai….uski aankhein…uski aankhon ki roshni…Angad couldn't continue anymore as he choked up with emotions! **

**Don't lose heart, Yaar! Shabbir tried to console Angad….I talked to her eye-surgeon! Theres every chance of her recovering her eyesight….but for that she will have to go to Vellore for intensive tests and treatment options. **

**Angad asked Shabbir about VRT (Vision Restoration Therapy) in the U.S. Shabbir agreed that it would be best to take Kripa there for vision treatment. **

**[Based in Boca Raton, Florida, NovaVision, is the developer of Vision Restoration Therapy. VRT is the first FDA-cleared clinical application of vision rehabilitation after stroke, optic nerve / brain injury, or related vision-debilitating injuries. ] **

**Shabbir advised Angad about the different centers for such therapy, Columbia University Medical Center being one of the best. **

**So Angad, what are you going to do about Simone, Manek and Mishti? ….those three that tried to ruin your lives? Shabbir wanted to know. **

**Angad looked frustrated: Right now I don't have any evidence against them! And theres also the problem of Kripa's honor being at stake here. Agar main un logon ka parda faash kar doon, toh mera aur Kripa ka silsila bhi sabkey saamney aa jayega. Main usey aur dukh nahin dena chahta…..I will protect her reputation at all costs…..he declared passionately. **

**Yes, you are right! Shabbir agreed, if we bring it out into the open, Kripa ke daaman per phir se daag lagega….wo bardasht nahin kar sakegi. Shes in a fragile condition now!**

***************************

That night, Angad was dreaming….more of a nightmare actually...he was getting used to these now. Kripa was somewhere walking alone on the road…..Gurujee's face appeared, BIG, red and frantic, chanting in a deep tone: KHATRAAAA, BAHUT KHATRAAA HAI" 

**Then there were flashing red lights…KHATRAAA KHATRAA…..Gurujee's face was floating in the air, disembodied and frightening ! **

**Again those flashing red lights, then sounds of sirens, an ambulance approaching….SUDDENLY the big, white ambulance turned into a big, black van and charged at Kripa…tearing down on her, struck her hard! **

**KRIPAAAA…Angad yelled in terror and sat up in his bed, sweating profusely, panting with fear, his vivid nightmare blending with the real memory of Kripa's horrifying accident, right before his eyes! **

**He threw off the covers, his vest was soaked with sweat! He took it off and jumped out of bed, went out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out a bottle of ice-cold water and gulped down half of it, then sprinkled some of the cold water on his face, trying to snap out of the terrifying dreamscape. He was still trembling….he rested his head on the fridge door. **

**Gurujee's red face, the flashing red lights…RED, DANGER, RED DANGER…..they seemed to chant in his brain. **

**Suddenly Angad straightened up, his body stiffened, his eyes snapped open with the eagle sharpness of a keen intellect: RED LIGHT….THE TRAFFIC LIGHTS WERE RED AT THE INTERSECTION WHEN KRIPA WAS CROSSING THE ROAD…HE REMEMBERED NOW! **

**The traffic lights at the intersection of Park Street and Camac Street was RED! **

**Iska matlab, iska matlab,…..that black van had run through a red light and hit Kripa. **

**DAMNN! He could see clearly now…the road had been empty, the light red when Kripa started crossing… **

**Angad was shaking now with fury and excitement. His head was bursting with questions. He could hardly wait for morning. **

**He asked Dilip at the breakfast table: Dad! Aapkey wo friend hain, High Court Judge Saxena…..isnt his son a Kolkata Police Detective? **

**Yes, he is…Dilip looked up surprised from the day's edition of The Telegraph. Kyun beta, kya baat hai? Is this about a case of yours? **

**No Dad…..Kripa ke accident ke baarey mein kuchh poochh-taachh karna tha….kya aap unka phone number de saktey hain" **

**Sure, Office mein rakha hai, I'll give it to u there!  
Angad called Detective Nishant Saxena …and made an appointment to meet him at the Alipore Thana. **

**Detective, Special Crime Branch, Nishant Saxena was a tall, thin young man. He greeted Angad pleasantly and asked him what this was about. **

**Kya aapney accident ki report likhayi thi? Yes? Okay…..he called his P.A. and asked for the case file of Kripa's accident. **

**He looked at the file, the report stated the location of the accident as intersection of Park and Camac Streets. **

**Hmmm, toh aapka kehna hai ke uss waqt Traffic lights red per the….so the Van ran through a red light and struck Kripa and sped away. **

**Yes, Detective, I am quite sure of that! **

**Can I ask you, yeh baat aapney pehley report mein kyun nahin likhaya? **

**Uss waqt mujhey kuchh yaad nahin tha….you can understand, I was too distraught to register the fact, lekin ab mujhey yaad aa gaya….. **

**I will have to ask eye-witnesses…yahan per kuchh chashm-deed gavahon ke naam hain, I am going to Park Street and ask around if they saw the traffic lights were red, because nobody mentioned it in the report. **

**Kya main aapkey saath aa sakta hoon? Angad asked him.  
Sure, you can come along if u want to….. **

**They went to the accident site….it was a busy weekday evening and the intersection was full of traffic, honking cars, pedestrians crossing. Nishant asked for the exact sequence of events …Angad showed him the exact spot where Kripa was crossing the street, and what direction the black van came charging from. **

**Nishant and Angad went around asking the road-side vendors nearby if they had seen anything. **

**Nahin Saab, humein accident toh yaad hai….3 haftey pehley hua tha…..lekin theek se nahin dekha" said the first road side vendor. **

**The 2nd magazine vendor also denied seeing anything.  
They struck gold with the 3rd one….a cigarette-seller who sat on the other side, on the pavement where Kripa had struck her head. **

**Haan, Saab! Mainey dekha tha…wo ladki sadak paar kar rahi thi…..sadak bilkul khali tha, koi traffic nahin…haan, haan, red light hi tha…..yaad aaya…wo s*la Van kahan se tez raftar se aaya aur ladki ko dhakka maarkey bhaag gaya…..Maa kasam agar wo kam**na haath mein aata toh uski haddi-pasli ek kar detey! Bhaag gaya SA*A! **

**Nishant wrote down his testimonial: Kya tumney uss Van ka number dekha? **

**Nahin Saab…the vendor scratched his head, trying to remember…..per haan, ek cheez dekha….uss Van ke peechhey waley sheeshey per kuchh tasveerein thi….jab Sa*a Driver bhaag raha tha, tab mainey dekha. **

**Nishant looked up sharply, Angad drew in a sharp breath: Kaisi tasveerein? **

**Saab, wo toh theek se dekha nahin…the vendor squinted hard….HAAN, YAAD AAYA…..PAHADON KA TASVEER THA…..aur kuchh likha hua tha, itna jaldi bhaag gaya padh nahin saka… **

**Shukriya, bahut shukriya…..Angad thanked the vendor profusely. Bhai, aapka naam kya hai? **

**Shankar Singh…..Saab! the vendor grinned broadly, yahan 10 saal se dukaan diya hai, Saab aap kuchh leejiye na, dekhiye cigarette hai, paan parag hai…. **

**A grateful Angad gladly bought two packs of Marlboro and 10 packets of Paan Masala for Dadi and Chhutki. **

**Nishant thanked Shankar Singh and took down his notes. On their way back to Alipur Thana, he told Angad he would put out a search warrant for the van matching the description given by the vendor. **

**Angad thanked Nishant: Please let me know as soon as you find out anything about that Van! **

**Sure thing…..Don't worry, Mr. Khanna, we will find that culprit who ran over your fiancee!  
Angad saw a little ray of hope shining through the darkness and despair in his heart!**

- 

**PART 73**

Gayatri brought a scarf for Kripa the next morning! Kripa gladly covered her spiky hair-growth with the soft silk scarf. It made her feel better, less weird. Her scalp was feeling like that of a buzz cut Marine Officer's head nowadays. She started wearing the scarf always and only took it off when Dr. Pathak checked the stitches at the back of her head.

Kripa's cranial stitches were healing properly. She was moved from ICU to General Ward and had to share a room with 2 other patients. There was a curtain between each bed. Her room-mates watched TV all day and she got used to listening to the sounds of the programs and imagining what must be happening.

Kripa's Mama-Mami came from Delhi to see her! Her Mama Gautam had taken special leave of a month so he could help his sister cope with her husband's illness and daughter's hospitalization. Kripa's cousins couldn't come as their exams were going on.

Kripa's Mamima Chhaya accompanied Gayatri to the hospital everyday and cooked special dishes for Kripa. Gautam looked after Shurjo at home and gave him company. Her Mama-Mami were both heartbroken about Kripa's loss of vision but hid their grief well, cheering her up with her cousins' anecdotes.

Angad visited every morning and evening, talked to the doctors about Kripa's medical progress, met Gayatri and her relatives, but never went into Kripa's room again!

Gautam offered to take Kripa to Vellore for vision treatment as soon as her doctors gave her clearance to travel.

March had begun…the season of Holi, the festival of colors. But all colors had disappeared from Kripa's life. She lay in her hospital bed, listening to Holi songs on the Television in her room and reminiscing about playing Dol/Holi with her friends in the neighbourhood! She wondered if they still did the dunking in the colored tank in Tumpa's house, if the naughty sons of the Duttas still threw water-filled balloons at people who passed their house. Once they had hit her nose so hard with that water missile that she had a nose-bleed.

But that was nothing compared to the pain she was suffering now. Every bone in her body ached when she turned or moved. Her head hurt as if a ton of bricks had been placed permanently on it! Her leg was numb because of the plaster-cast…..she had frequent itching sensations under the cast which drove her crazy as she couldn't access it.

Still she smiled and chatted normally with her mother, with her aunt and uncle, with Dida and Khanna family members when they visited her. But at night, she would cry herself to sleep, remembering her past and trying to forget Angad!

March 9 was her birthday! Her mother came with payesh early in the morning and fed her with her own hands. Gayatri had done special Puja at Kalighat for Kripa and gave her prashad and touched the temple flowers on her forehead in blessing. She had bought a new sari for her daughter.

Kripa happily took the sari and stroked the soft silk: Maa, sari ka rang kya hai?  
Gayatri's eyes teared up but she smiled and said: Gulabi rang tujhey pasand hai na, isliye mainey Raani color ki Baluchari khareeda! 

**(Baluchari is a traditional sari of Bengal which has scenes from the epics handcrafted with tiny stitches and was worn by brides in ancient Bengal)**

Chhaya Mami gave her a jewelry set that matched with her sari. Kripa asked her what the set looked like. Chhaya took her hands and guided them along the silver filigreed designs on the necklace and matching earrings and bracelet.

Kripa thanked her mother and aunt gladly but thought silently…what would she do with clothes and accessories now? She couldn't even see herself in the mirror anymore!

Vanity is every girl's weakness. One of the main pleasures in a girl's life is to dress up and preen in front of the mirror, to see how she was looking, adjusting this and that, putting on make-up and jewelry. Kripa was no different, and though she didn't put on tons of makeup but she loved to dress up and look at herself in the mirror. She really missed that…..

For Lunch, Gayatri and Chhaya had made Kripa's favorite dishes and she enjoyed all the attention and celebration. After all she had come back from the dead and was meant to celebrate her life!

In the evening, Dida and her family came with gifts and a BIG chocolate cake.

There was a mini-party in Kripa's room as the cake was lit up with 21 candles and Chhutki singing the Birthday song in her clear, sweet voice. Gayatri took Kripa's hand and guided her in cutting the cake and fed her the 1st piece. Kripa almost cried with happiness. She was glad to be alive and loved by so many people.  
"Angad ne mere saath vishwasghat kiya toh kya hua, yeh sab mujhey bahut pyar kartey hain! I am really Lucky! "

She fed little pieces to all of them, calling them close to her as each kissed her on the cheek. The huge cake was cut up and distributed amongst her roommates and hospital staff as well.

A little later, Dilip and Debu also joined the whole group in the room. Angad stood outside the door and watched with tears in his eyes, longing to wish her happy birthday, yearning to hug her and give her a birthday kiss, yet knowing she was out of his reach now!

Kripa got many gifts for her 21st birthday! Naina gave her a perfume, Shibani a green salwar set, her Mama Gautam gave her a talking watch (used by blind persons)….when she pressed the button on top of the wristwatch, it announced the time. She loved that gift….it would come in really handy for her.

Another gift she loved was given by Dida….. It was a walkman radio/ tape with headphones. She could listen to her favorite music now! She suspected Angad had bought/chosen it but couldn't refuse Dida's gift and hurt her feelings.

Angad stared at her from the door, her face was flushed with happiness and excitement….she didn't look so pale and thin anymore!

Kripa, main hamesha tumhey aisey hi khush dekhna chahta hoon…tumharey aankhon mein kabhie aansoo na aaye aur tum sadaa muskraati raho….buss, usi mein meri khushi hai"

Dilip spotted Angad hovering near the door and went to him: Beta, baahar kyun khadey ho? Kripa ko birthday wish nahin karogey? Come on in…  
Nahin, Dad! Main yahin theek hoon…

Lekin, kyun? Dilip was shocked, astounded. YOU should wish her first, Son!

No Dad! Baat kuchh aisi hai ke…Angad looked down, how could he admit to his Dad what had happened between him and Kripa?  
Dad, hum dono mein jhagda ho gaya tha….accident se pehley, he slowly confessed in a low, deep voice…..Kripa mujhsey bahut khafaa hai, I don't want to upset her….Let her enjoy her birthday….

Angad went home alone to an empty house while his family celebrated Kripa's birthday at the Hospital.  
He sat down wearily at his table and opened the album containing all the pictures from his and Kripa's sagai!

He took out a solo picture of Kripa, in which she was shy and smiling, looking breathtakingly beautiful in the peacock blue sari and diamond set, her hair falling in ringlets on both sides of her lovely face! He stared at his lovely bride…..at her beautiful, deep brown eyes…..eyes that were unseeing now!

He kissed the photo, and said in a tearful, husky voice: Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! Duniya ki sab khushiyan main tumharey kadmon per luta doonga. Main vaada karta hoon…tumsey, apney aap se, Bhagwaan se…..mera yeh vaada raha agley saal tumharey birthday se pehley tum phir se dekh sakogi. I promise you, my sweet, next year you will cut your birthday cake by yourself, see the 22 candles on the cake with your eyes again!

Yeh mera vaada hai…tumhari aankhein theek ho jayegi…..yeh mera vishwaas hai, tum phir se dekhogi…..and I hope one day you will forgive me too!  
He kissed her eyes and her lips in the photo and pensively listened to this song on his stereo:

album/Janta-Hawaldar...tml?fref=150051

lyrics(in hindi) .

Teri aankhon ki chahat mein  
Toh main sab kuchh luta doonga  
Mohabbat kaisey kee jaati  
Mohabbat kaisey kee jaati  
Yeh duniya ko dikha doonga.

Tere naazuk haseen kadmon ke neechey  
Humsafar merey  
Arey Oh Humsafar merey  
Jahan hoga koi kaanta (2)  
Wahan main dil bichha doonga

Mohabbat kaisey kee jaati (2)  
Yeh duniya ko dikha doonga

Tamanna hai ke roshan ho  
Teri duniya teri mehfil (2)  
Ujala mil sakey tujhko (2)  
Toh main ghar bhi jalaa doonga

Mohabbat kaisey kee jaati (2)  
Yeh duniya ko dikha doonga  
Teri aankhon ki chahat mein…

Six weeks had passed since Kripa's accident! Her fractured knee had healed quite properly. The plaster cast was taken off and she was allowed to get out of bed and walk with the assistance of an attending nurse.

In a few days, she was taken to the Physiotherapy department. She walked with the Nurse, exercising her numb leg muscles, strengthening the bones of her legs, testing out her repaired knee-cap for flexibilty and movement!

As soon as she started going out of the room, Kripa also got the usual props of blindness, namely a white cane and dark glasses. The big, dark glasses covered her lovely, sightless eyes and the white cane helped her locate impeding objects in her path. She learned how to feel for objects by extending the cane and tapping the ground ahead of her.

She started to practice walking with the white cane….she wanted to be independent as soon as possible. was very pleased with her progress and promised to release her from the hospital by the end of March.

Kripa was longing to go home into her own milieu. She was diligent in exercising her legs and knee, flexing the unused joints and enthusiastically attended every physiotherapy session, often ignoring pain and discomfort in order to be more mobile.

Angad dropped in every morning and evening, enquiring at the desk about her latest reports and silently observing Kripa's physiotherapy sessions from a distance. He was proud to see her unbroken spirit, thrilled to see her fighting back to survive her handicaps.

His love and admiration for her grew each day. The respect that he had denied her before was now entrenched in his lonely heart, burning as an ever-ascending flame.

One evening, Angad arrived late to find a tall, shabbily-dressed man hovering near the door to Kripa's room. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar to him!  
He went behind the tall man and tapped on his shoulder: Excuse Me, aap kisey dhoond rahey hain?

The tall guy turned around with a nervous jump: KYA? Oh aap?  
He regained his composure….and folded his hands politely: Namastey, aap shayad Mr. Angad hain, Kripa ka mangetar. Main Kartik Bose hoon, Kripa ka chachera Bhai…..itney dinon baad mujhey Kripa ke accident ke baarey mein pata chala….isiliye apni behen ko dekhney aaya.

Oh I see, Angad looked thoughtfully at Kartik, no wonder he had seemed familiar. He had the same height and face-cutting as Shurjo.

Aap andar jaiye na….Angad said politely, apni behen se milkar aayiye.  
Nahin, theek hai, Kripa shayad so rahi hai, main usey disturb nahin karna chahta….uski tabiyat ab kaisi hai?

Angad gave a short update about Kripa's latest condition.  
Kartik seemed mortified at hearing about Kripa's blindness : Kaku-Kakima na jaaney kis haalat mein hain…..unki beti ke saath itna bada haadsa ho gaya.

Angad told him about Shurjo's resulting heart problems. Kartik was shocked: Main aaj raat hi Kaku se milney jaaoonga…..mujhey yeh sab pata hi nahin tha….nahin toh pehley hi aata….Achha Angad Bhai, main ab chalta hoon.

Kartik left quickly, he seemed to be in a hurry. Angad stared after him thoughtfully, yeh kaisa bhai hai jo behen se miley baghair hi chala jaata hai?

- - 

**PART 74**

Finally the day arrived when Kripa was discharged from the Hospital. Her mother and Uncle took her home. Chhaya had returned to Delhi, but Gautam stayed back to help his sister.

It was the end of March and already muggy and hot….as Kripa stepped out of the air-conditioned hospital doors, a blast of hot air greeted her. She adjusted her scarf and dark glasses self-consciously as Gayatri held one hand and she tapped her white cane forward, stepping out into a world suddenly unknown and frightening to her…..a world she could not see, only feel with her other 4 senses.  
The loud, cacophony of car and bus horns, the muggy, polluted air, the smell of fuel emissions and rotting garbage, the sense of a bustling populace in a teeming metropolis!

As she entered the big iron gates of her ancestral home, she felt a sense of peace and security. She was home at last….where she belonged!

Shurjo was waiting eagerly in the living-room for his daughter's return. He hadnt been able to visit Kripa at the hospital because of Doctor's orders.

What followed was an emotional reunion between Kripa and her father…Shurjo hugged her and kissed her forehead, showering blessings of long life on her head. Both of them held back their tears, unwilling to upset each other.

Baba, aap kaisey hain? Aapki tabiyat kaisi hai? Kripa asked anxiously.

Shurjo laughed: Arey Beti, mujhey kuchh nahin hua, yeh log to aisey hi til ka taal banaa detey hain, mamooli sa chest pain hua tha, usko badha chadhakar heart attack keh diya….Tu aa, mere paas baith…..terey peir ka dard ab kaisa hai?

Kripa sat down on the couch beside her father : Ab pehley se behtar hai…Lekin Baba, aapko apney sehat ka khayal theek se rakhna hoga….agar aapko kuchh ho gaya toh Maa aur mera kya hoga?

Ab tu bhi apni Maa aur Mama Mami ki tarah lecture shuru mat kar dena…in logon ne mujhey ek mahiney se ghar mein band karkey rakha hai….Shurjo laughed and hugged her fondly.  
He was so relieved to have his child back home again…..although her dark glasses were a constant reminder of her blindness, gnawing painfully in his heart.

Kripa laughed and rested her head on his shoulder…she heaved a sigh of relief that her father was alright now.

Champa di came in and started her usual dramatics: OMAAA DIDIMONI, AAP AA GAYI? Baaahhh, kaley chashmey mein aap kitni sundar dikhti hain…

Gayatri glared warningly at Champa di but it was no use, she was unstoppable: Aur yeh safed chhadi bhi aapki hai na? Mujhey pata hai, Dutta Babu ke Baba jab andhey ho gaye toh wo bhi aisey safed chhadi lekar ghoomtey the"

Kripa smiled …..somehow, Champadi's simple, direct honesty made her more relaxed about her visual props.

Gayatri quickly sent Champa di to the kitchen: Ab khadi khadi baatein karti rahegi ? …Jaa Kripa ke liye sharbat le aa…..Kitchen mein Ghol (Bengali sweet lassi) banakar rakha hai…..aur Beguni (eggplant pakodas ) bhi banaa, Kripa ko bahut pasand hain"

Kripa complained : Maa, aap ghar aatey hi mujhey khilaney lag gayi, aisey toh main baithey baithey moti ho jaaoongi"

Gayatri sat down on Kripa's other side and hugged her : Ab tu ghar aa gayi hai, teri har man-pasand cheez main banaoongi aur tujhey khana hi padega" she pinched her cheeks affectionately, Kripa laughed and cuddled up to her parents.

The next morning, Gayatri and Gautam went to Kalighat again, to offer prayers of gratitude to the Goddess for Kripa's return from the hospital. They performed a special Puja/Yajna at the Mandir and brought home big boxes of prashad. One box was sent to Khanna House. Gautam left for Delhi that afternoon. He promised to return in May or June to take Kripa to Vellore for eye treatments.

That evening, Naina, Dadi and Dilip came over to meet Kripa.  
Kripa greeted them in the living-room and thanked them for coming. Dadi and Naina hugged Kripa and kissed her forehead.

They all sat down and had tea and sweets prepared by Gayatri. They asked about Kripa's recovery and Shurjo's health reports.

Beta Shurjo, Dadi assured him, tum bilkul chinta mat karo…..hum Kripa ki aankhon ka ilaaj karvayengey.

Kripa's brows furrowed over her dark glasses.  
Dilip added in: Haan, Angad ne jaankari le lee hai, U.S. mein is cheez ki treatment hoti hai…..Angad hi le jayega Kripa ko wahan…

NAHIIIIN, MAIN ANGAD KE SAATH KAHIN NAHIN JAAOONGI" Kripa announced in a loud, harsh tone.

Kyun, Kripa beti? Naina asked in surprise, Angad ke saath toh teri shadi honay wali hai, achha theek hai…..shadi ke baad hi chali jaana U.S. treatment ke liye…  
MAIN ANGAD SE SHAADI NAHIN KAR SAKTI…..Kripa cried out, her face tight with distress and anger.

Yeh kya keh rahi hai tu? Gayatri was shocked…..Angad ke saath toh teri sagai bhi ho chuki hai…. 

**'ANGAD SE SHADI KARNEY SE PEHLEY MAIN MARR JAANA PASAND KAROONGI" All her heartbreak, her pain, her hurtful anger spilled out in that one forceful statement.**

Gasps of shock went around the room, all of them stared at Kripa open-mouthed, astounded at her explosive declaration.

KRIPAAA, YEH TU KYA KEH RAHI HAI? Gayatri went up to Kripa who had stood up in her distress and was shaking …..distraught, disturbed!  
Kripa, shayad ab teri tabiyat theek nahin hai….tujhey pata nahin tu kya keh rahi hai…..Beti, tu aur Angad toh ek doosrey ko chahtey hain na? Phir yeh sab kyun keh rahi hai? Kya hua tujhey? Gayatri held Kripa's arms and looked at her distressed face.

Maa, main ab shadi nahin karoongi, kisisey nahin….Angad se mera rishta toot chuka hai….aap please Chacha-Chachi ko sagai ki ring aur gifts wapas kar deejiye….

LEKIN HUA KYA? Naina asked in shocked disbelief: Achanak kya hua jo tum aisa keh rahi ho? Angad toh tumharey liye hospital mein raat raat bhar jaagta raha…wo tumhey kitna chahta hai…...phir yeh sab kyun keh rahi ho?

Please Chachi, Kripa was almost crying now, Main Angad se shadi nahin kar sakti"

Dadi, who was still shell-shocked finally asked: KRIPAA….Kya yeh tu isliye keh rahi hai kyunki teri aankhein chali gayi? Agar tujhey yeh darr hai ke is vajeh se hamarey rishtey mein koi badlaav aayega toh tu ghalat soch rahi hai…..tu kal bhi hamari beti thi, aaj bhi hai…humein issey koi fark nahin padta ke tu dekh nahin sakti…..aur Angad toh tujhsey behadd pyar karta hai…..Tu uska dil mat tod, main vinti karti hoon tujhsey"

Dida, Kripa turned towards her voice, Kaun kiska dil todega yeh toh Bhagwan hi jaantey hain…..her voice broke with unshed tears…..main ab aur kuchh nahin kehna chahti…..aap mujhey maaf kar deejiye, main Angad se shadi kabhie nahin kar sakti"

Gayatri looked horrified at Kripa: Tu itna achha rishta thukra rahi hai? Itney dinon ki dosti hai hamari, jo rishtedaari mein badal rahi thi, tu ek jhatkey mein usey tod degi? KYUN? Aakhir hua kya? Tu kyun Angad ke saath rishta tod rahi hai? Yeh log tujhey itney pyaar se apna rahey hain?

MAA, Main kya aapkey liye itni badi bojh ban gayi hoon ke aap zabardasti meri shadi Angad se karvana chahtey hain? Agar yehi baat hai toh theek hai, main chali jaaoongi yahan se…..Hospital mein Nurse ne bataya tha, Baruipur mein ek ashram hai, mere jaisey logon ke liye, main wahan chali jaaoongi….phir aapko kunwari ladki ka bojh nahin uthana padega…Kripa was shaking now, with painful outrage.

Gayatri gasped with utter shock: KYA KAHA TUNEY? TU ASHRAM CHALI JAYEGI? ITNI BADI BAAT TU KEH SAKI MUJHSEY?

She gripped Kripa's arms in her hands and shook her slightly: Tu ghar chhodney ki baat keh rahi hai? Kya ho gaya hai tujhey? Gayatri was crying now in shocked pain at the hurtful words of her daughter.

Kripa extended her arms and hugged her mother: Maa, I am sorry! Mujhey maaf kar do, please! She was sobbing too.

The Khannas looked on with dismay, embarassment, shock and anger! Naina was very upset with Kripa: Angad usey pagalon ki tarah chahta hai aur uskey badley wo mere betey ka dil tod rahi hai….na jaaney apney aapko kya samajhti hai? Hum kitni umang lekar aaye the…..kitna pyaar, kitna apnapan diya, phir bhi yeh humein hi thukra rahi hai"

Gayatri stroked a sobbing Kripa's shoulders and back: Theek hai Kripa, ab chup ho jaa…..hum teri shadi abhi nahin karengey. Aur teri shadi useesey hogi jo tujhey manzoor ho, hum kabhie tujhey force nahin karengey"

She turned slightly towards the dismayed faces of the Khannas : Humein maaf kar dena, Mashima, Naina Di, Dilip Da…mujhey khed hai ke humein iss rishtey ko majbooran todna padega…Kripa ki khushi hi hamarey liye sabsey badhkar hai…aur wo yeh shadi nahin karna chahti.

Dilip and Naina looked quite angry, Dadi looked thoughtful! Thankfully, Shurjo wasn't present in the room, he was resting in the bedroom upstairs….otherwise he would have suffered another major shock to his system from Kripa's denial to marry Angad.

Meanwhile Angad had returned to an almost empty house. He called Bishuda: Ghar ke sab kahan gaye hain? Aapko pata hai, Bishuda?

Bishuda said: Haan, Badi Ma, Boudi aur Babu toh Kripa didi ke ghar gaye hain…  
Angad rushed next door at once, expecting the worst…..he hoped his parents wouldn't talk about their marriage date…..that Kripa wont get upset again!

The main door was ajar, Champa di had forgotten to close the door when the Khannas arrived.

Angad went into the hallway under the broad stairs….he could hear voices in the living room. He went near the door and heard Kripa's vehement rejection of him.

His head hung down in painful dejection: Kripa, mujhey reject karkey tumney theek hi kiya, main tumharey kaabil hi nahin tha…I have hurt you too badly…..I can only blame myself for that!

He overheard the whole conversation, then turned and walked out slowly, head bent, utterly dejected, and brokenhearted!

He went home and sat on the couch in the downstairs parlor. After a little while, the Khannas returned ….Naina was furious, she was vowing to marry Angad ASAP to the richest, most gorgeous girl who had ever graced Kolkata High Society.

Kripa ka dimaag kharab ho gaya hai jo mere betey jaisey ladkey ko thukra rahi hai….main kal se hi Angad ke liye doosrey rishtey dekhoongi…..

Dilip fumed: Really! I didn't expect this from Kripa….mainey usey kya samjha tha aur wo kya nikli…..

Only Dadi was silent, brooding: Kripa aisa nahin hai…..zaroor kuchh hua hoga…wo nahin bataa rahi…

They saw Angad sitting with his head in his hands: Angad Beta, tu kab aaya?

Angad looked at them with bloodshot eyes, full of unshed tears and got up and silently started to walk away….when Dadi suddenly called after him in a stern, chilly voice:  
THEHRO ANGAD!

Angad stopped and looked around at Dadi in surprise.  
Dadi continued in same tone: ANGADD! SACH SACH BATAAO….USS RAAT KO KYA HUA THA? KRIPA KYUN TUMSEY SHADI KARNEY SE INKAAR KAR RAHI HAI ?"  
Angad looked down, shamefaced, agonized…..

Naina tried to defend her son: Maa Jee, aap Angad ko doshi kyun samajh rahey hain? Yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ke Kripa badal gayi hai aur Angad ko dhokha de rahi hai"

MOM! Angad couldn't take it anymore: Kripa ne koi dhokha nahin diya, saara kasoor mera hai, mainey usey bahut hurt kiya hai, isiliye…..wo mujhey reject kar rahi hai"

Lekin Beta, tuney aisa kya kiya jo Kripa ke dil ko itni chot pahunchi" Dadi insisted to know…..kya hua tha uss raat…..tujhey batanaa hi padega"

Angad closed his eyes in painful memory…..he knew it was time to confess….  
Uss raat….uss raat, Kripa ne mujhey ….Simone ke saath dekha tha"

SIMONE KE SAATH? KAHAAN? .

Park Hotel mein…

Park Hotel mein kahan? Dadi was suspicious.

Simone ke kamrey mein…Angad almost whispered the last part, ashamed, mortified, yet he knew he must take the whole blame on himself now so nobody points a finger at Kripa!

Dadi flinched with shock, disgust: Tu Simone ke saath hotel ke kamrey mein tha? HEY BHAGWAAN! Kya yehi shiksha dee thi humney tujhey?

Dilip was red with fury: SHAME ON YOU, ANGAD! Tum aur Simone KE SAATH? Aur Bechari Kripa…..I KNEW IT! SHE WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! London mein tumharey saarey kartoooton se main anjaan nahin tha…..lekin mainey socha tha India aakar tum badal gaye ho, Kripa jaisi decent ladki ke saath settle ho jaogey….. BUT NOOO, THAT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE….You DESERVE a girl like that Simone!

Dilip left the room in a huff, too upset to continue seeing Angad's face.

Naina was too mortified to speak…..to think that her son had been unfaithful to Kripa ….that he had an affair with Simone was too painful to her. She just stared at Angad with shocked disbelief.

Kyun Angad? Tuney aisa kyun kiya? Kripa ka dil kyun toda? Kya tujhey wo….wo Simone pasand hai?

NO! I hate Simone! Angad ground out furiously.

Phir Kyun? Dadi asked, astounded. Kyun tu uss ladki ke saath tha?

Dadi, please mera yakeen keejiye, mujhey phansaya gaya tha…..Mainey Kripa se bewafaaii nahin kee….wo sab ek naatak tha….

Dadi was silent for some time. Then something struck her: Hey Raam! Kahin Kripa ka accident toh iss vajeh se nahin hua? Bataa mujhey, uska accident kaisey hua?

Angad gulped in misery: Kripa ne mujhey Simone ke saath dekh liya…..wo bhaag rahi thi mujhsey door…..main uskey peechhey tha….. wo road cross karney lagi thi….aur tabhi…Angad closed his eyes again and shuddered at the memory of that horrible sound of her body hitting the pavement!

Dadi slapped her forehead: Hey Bhagwaan! Yeh sab mera doshh hai, na main tere aur Kripa ke rishtey ki baat sochti aur na Kripa ka aaj yeh haal hota….mainey apney hi haathon meri bachchi ki zindagi barbaad kar dee. Mere apney potey ne itni berehmee se uska dil tod diya….Iski vajeh se aaj Kripa ki yeh haalat hai... She sank down on the couch and started crying in despair.

Please Dadi, aap mera yakeen keejiye, mainey koi ghalat kaam nahin kiya….Simone ke saath mera koi rishta nahin hai….yeh sab ek saazish thi…..

Dadi looked at him angrily: Jaa jaa , bahut sun liye terey kissey kahaniyan! Ab tu mujhey bhi ullu banaa raha hai?

Theek hai, Dadi, Angad said in a hurting tone, Main prove kar doonga ke mainey Kripa ke saath koi bewafaaii nahin kee….aur Simone ek jhooth thi jo aandhi ki tarah aayi aur hamarey rishtey ko barbaad karkey chali gayi"

He left for his room, where he closeted himself for the rest of the night, brooding about what he had lost, the precious gift of LOVE that God had given him….he had thrown it away and broken it like a toy! Kripa was broken now…..in body and spirit…..he was determined to help her become WHOLE again.

. (Sur)

(Khoya hai tune jo ae dil  
Vohi to rooh tha, jaan tha) - 3  
(Thukra diya maine jisse, kismat thi meri  
Kudrat ne jo bakshi thi voh daulat thi meri) - 2  
Khoya hai tune jo ae dil  
Vohi to rooh tha, jaan tha  
(Qaatil hoon main, mujrim hoon main, dushman khud apna  
Jalta hoon main, mujh mein meri jalti hai duniya) - 2  
(Khoya hai tune jo ae dil  
Vohi to rooh tha, jaan tha) - 2

- - 

**PART 75**

Life for both Angad and Kripa adopted a set pattern in the next few weeks.  
Angad went to work, came home, enclosed himself in his room, his sanctum of self-realization and listened to music.

His family treated him like pariah…..his parents and Dadi hardly talked to him! Debu and Shibani didn't know about his wrongdoings so they were surprised at the others' coldness towards Angad. Dilip only discussed legal matters with him at work and at home as and when necessary.

Angad was no longer a social being…..he stopped attending parties, stopped meeting "friends" …  
Aisey dost jab ho toh dushmanon ki kya zaroorat? ….was his attitude now!

He completely cut off all relations with Mannan, Manek etc. He even cooled down towards Shabbir and rarely met him.

Shabbir felt very guilty! He felt he was responsible for a lot of Kripa's misfortunes and misery. He called Angad sometimes and tried to placate him, to cheer him up!  
But Angad wasn't interested in going out for dinner or casual conversations. He spent most of his time brooding, staring at Kripa's bedroom window, which was always closed nowadays.

Kripa had instructed Champa never to open that window…..it held too many memories for her, sweet and painful memories…..besides, as she told ChampaDi : Khidki kholney se kya faayda….mujhey ab roshni ki kya zaroorat? Tum usey hamesha band hi rakhna….

Angad still stared with longing at her shuttered window, yearning to get a glimpse of her, hoping that someday she would open her window and he would see her.

One day, he returned home early from work. The sun was setting….it was a hot and humid April evening. Angad turned on his room AC to full and went to shut his bedroom window. He froze at the sight that greeted him and stood transfixed…Kripa was almost right in front of him on her terrace which was on the same level as his room.

She was walking on the terrace as part of her exercise regimen.….she strolled to and fro, holding on to the clothesline as her guide. She was wearing a simple pink salwar set, her hair still covered by a dark scarf, her face and skin had regained a lot of its original glow and fresh color. She looked really pretty…..as she walked to one end of the terrace, holding the line in her hand, turned around and walked back again.

Angad drank in the sight of his beloved like a man thirsting in the desert for a long time. For him, that sight was like nectar from the heavens….she was so beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off her!

Suddenly she stopped, froze, her head turned towards where his window was….her beautiful eyes stared sightlessly at him, directly, eerily…as if she could see him!  
His heart leaped violently…for a moment it seemed as if she could really SEE him….then he knew…..she could feel his presence! She could "see" him standing there…..her senses were so attuned to his presence! His heart sang with gladness, she was still HIS! She could FEEL him even without seeing…her heart and soul still responded to his gaze.

As he lovingly gazed at her, with bemused longing, her face suddenly reddened. She turned around abruptly and walked away from him, to the terrace door, leading downstairs! She left the terrace and went down, holding on to the bannisters as she was practised now in going up and down the stairs.

Angad looked at her parting back with tears in his eyes: Kripa, kya hum ab itney ajnabee ban gaye hain ke main tumhey door se bhi dekh nahin sakta? Kya meri nigahon se bhi tumhey chot pahunchti hai? Kya mera deedar bhi tumhey manzoor nahin?

His hurt, aching heart pined for her through this song:

Aye ajnabee tu bhi kabhie aawaz de kahin se

. (Dil Se)

E Ajnabi Tu Bhi Kabhi Aawaaz De Kahin Se  
E Ajnabi Tu Bhi Kabhi Aawaaz De Kahin Se  
Main Yahan Tukdon Mein Ji Raha Hoon  
Main Yahan Tukdon Mein Ji Raha Hoon  
Tu Kahin Tukdon Mein Ji Rahi Hai

Roz Roz Resham Si Hawa Aate Jaate Kahti Hai Bataa  
Resham Si Hawa Kahti Hai Bata  
Woh Jo Doodh Dhuli Masoom Kali  
Woh Hai Kahan Kahan Hai Woh Roshni Kahan Hai  
Woh Jaan Si Kahan Hai  
Main Adhoora Tu Adhoori Ji Rahi Hai  
E Ajnabi ...

Tu To Nahin Hai Lekin Teri Muskurahat Hai  
Chehra Tera Nahin Hai Par Teri Aahatein Hai  
Tu Hai Kahan Kahan Hai ,Tera Nishaan Kahan Hai  
Mera Jahan Kahan Hai  
Main Adhoora Tu Adhoori Ji Rahi Hai  
E Ajnabi ...

Theek hai, Kripa, agar tumhey manzoor nahin, toh main nahin dekhoonga tumhey…..main nahin chahta ke meri vajeh se tum chhat per tehelna band kar do"  
From that day onwards, whenever he saw Kripa walking on her terrace, he would move away…..sometimes he couldn't stop himself from observing her surreptitiously, hidden behind his curtains. Perhaps she felt his presence but ignored it.

Kripa knew Angad was watching her daily walks on the terrace. She could feel his gaze on her as clearly as the earth feels the rays of the sun! But she ignored it….why should she stop exercising on her own terrace because of him? She wouldn't let him affect her life anymore. He had caused enough damage already!

Kripa was getting adjusted to her handicap quite well now….she could maneuver all around her house, upstairs and downstairs, holding the banisters, and counted her steps in each room to memorize the distance. Its strange how the human psyche adapts to every curve ball that Divine Will throws towards it…..the strength and endurance of each character is revealed in adverse circumstances….and so it was with Kripa. She never knew she had so much patience and adaptibilty till she became handicapped!

Gayatri and Shurjo were proud of their brave young daughter, who was facing her adversity with courage! Gautam called and informed them that he had called the Vision Care Hospital in Vellore and they had given Kripa appointments in June for extensive eye check-up and CT scans.

One morning as Gayatri was massaging oil into Kripa's fuzzy hair- growth, taking care to avoid the long stitches of her wound…..she asked Kripa slowly, hesitantly: Beti, tu ek baat sach sach batayegi?

Kya? Kripa was a little wary.  
Tuney Angad se shadi karney se inkaar kyun kar diya? Kya usney terey saath kuchh ulta seedha kiya? Kya hua tha uss raat ko? Jab tu ussey milney gayi thi?

Kripa was silent for awhile : Maa, Angad ne us raat MEREY saath kuchh nahin kiya….lekin usney jo kiya ussey hamesha ke liye meri nazron se gir gaya….usney merey bharosey ko tod diya….buss issey zyada aapko kuchh nahin bataa sakti, I am sorry!

So many days had passed, still fresh tears came to her eyes at the memory of that horrible night! Gayatri saw her daughter was getting upset…..she quickly changed the subject to Champa di's neighbourhood news. Kripa was fragile as glass now, she had to be handled with care!

**************************************

Kripa had to drop out of college because of her handicap. She was very disappointed as she had always wanted to complete her college graduation and get a degree for employment purposes. Now there was no chance of doing that. Exams were coming up in July-August but she wouldnt be able to sit for them.

She concentrated on her music instead…practicing her vocals every morning and evening diligently. Luckily her accident hadnt affected her vocal chords in any way and she was even better than before, improving more each day through practice. Her Mastermoshai came every Saturday morning and trained her patiently.

Unfortunately, Kripa had missed the Sangeet Sammelan in Allahabad in March due to her hospitalization. But her Mastermoshai reassured her that she would be able to participate in the Dover Lane Music Conference in Kolkata in November. He vowed to train her perfectly for that contest!

Poila Baisakh (14th April), Bengali New Year arrived. The Boses had little to celebrate this year so they just went to offer prayers at Dakshineswar temple…..Kripa went along too. She had an eerie feeling, sitting beside the Ganges near the temple, as if somebody was watching her!

Dadi did a Puja for Raam Navami…the Boses didnt attend! Dadi and the Khannas had stopped visiting Kripa.  
When others asked, Dadi would cry: Main kiss mooh se meri bachchi ke saamney jaaoon?….uski yeh haalat mere potey ki vajeh se hui hai…..kya kya sapney dekhey the mainey apni Rajkumari ke liye…sab chur chur ho gaye…main uskey saamney nahin jaa sakti, mujhmein itna saahas nahin! "

***********************************

Angad was driving home from work…Camac Street/Park Circus area was chock-a-block with traffic! He was sitting in the coolness of his closed down sports car…..his fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel…..when suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of something that made him sit up! His breath caught in his throat, his heart started pounding and eyes glittered with excitement!

It was THE BLACK VAN! On his left lane, a few cars ahead, a big black van was stalled in traffic jam….. there were some pictures on its rear glass….he couldn't see properly from his distance.

His hunting instinct was in full gear now…the traffic lights changed to green and the cars started moving slowly, sluggishly towards Lower Circular Road. Angad was a skilful driver….he deftly maneuvered his car till he was right behind the Black Van. A pulse beat in his temple…..

THERE WAS A PICTURE OF SNOW COVERED PEAKS, PROBABLY ALPS ON THE REAR GLASS…..AND WRITTEN IN BOLD LETTERS ABOVE IT: EXPLORE YOUR WORLD! AND BELOW THE PHOTO: READ THE PATRIKA AND BROADEN YOUR MIND!

Angad's head started pounding…PATRIKA? ….PATRIKA? THIS WAS JUST HORRIBLE….THE TRAIL LED TO PATRIKA? MISHTI? MISHTI IS BEHIND THIS?  
He couldn't believe that Mishti would be capable of murder attempt on Kripa…character assassination, Yes! But MURDER?

But the trail DID lead to Patrika Office as Angad silently followed the deadly Black Van to their Office Building on Lansdowne Road! The Van entered through the gates but Angad didn't have clearance. He quickly took a picture of the black van with his mobile. He waited outside the gates, dying to find out more about the Black Van! Finally he realized he would need police assistance for further investigations! He called Nishant on his mobile.

I FOUND THE BLACK VAN! …..his voice was triumphant!  
Nishant was stunned: WHATT? Lekin kaisey? Kahan?  
Angad briefly described how he had seen the van in traffic and followed it…..to the Patrika Office!

You wait right there! Nishant was excited too at the breakthrough in the case: I will join u shortly…I am just 10 minutes away from you!  
Angad grinned dangerously: FINALLY he had found the culprit! Ab wo mujhsey bachkar nahin jaa sakta!

- -

**PART 76**

Detective Nishant Saxena arrived in plain clothes, not in uniform as he was an investigator in Crime Branch!

Angad updated him about the Van going inside the Patrika gates.  
Nishant showed his Police ID to the Office darwaan and went in with Angad. He took out the search warrant for the Van and asked the darwaan where it was.  
They were taken to the garage below the Office building.

AND THERE IT WAS! THE MURDEROUS VAN! WHICH HAD KNOCKED DOWN KRIPA SO CRUELLY AND TAKEN OFF, LEFT THE SCENE OF CRIME!

Angad felt a strange shivering inside him…..out of excitement, out of distress and fury….THIS was the vehicle that had almost killed Kripa …that had made her blind! He had finally found it and now he was going to find the criminal who was driving it that night!

They asked the drivers sitting there about the Van. A stout, bulky guy stepped up: Main chalata hoon yeh Van…main iska driver hoon, Veer Singh….aap kya poochhna chahtey hain?

Nishant showed his Police ID….the guy's face became apprehensive.  
Nishant asked him: February ke chaar tareekh ki raat ko kya tum yeh Van chala rahey the?

Saab, kitney bajey ki baat hai? Main toh raat ke baarah se dopahar 2 bajey tak duty karta hoon…..roz ka paper pahunchana padta hai vendors ko….

Nishant raised his eyebrows: Toh iska matlab raat ke duss bajey tum yeh gaadi nahin chala rahey the? Raaat ke theek 10 bajkar 12 minute per?

Nahin Inspector Saab….us samay hum duty per nahin aatey…..humara shift barah bajey shuru hoti hai….mujhey nahin pata us waqt Van kaun chala raha tha….Haan, lekin aap Sharma Jee se poochh leejiye….wo roz ka Travel Log rakhtey hain….kaun si gaadi kaun le gaya aur kahan gaya!

The driver took them to a small Office at the back of the Building where a paan-chewing old man sat hunched up in a chair: Kaun hai, Veeru? Police?!

The guy sat up, adjusting his thick spectacles: Police kyun? Yahan Police kya kar rahi hai, Veeru? Kahin tumney accident toh nahin kiya?

Nishant showed his ID again: Mr. Sharma, darasal hum ek accident ki tehkikaat (investigation) karney aaye hain…humein shaq hai ke aapka Van ek accident mein involved tha…

The old guy got up, anxiously spitting paan juices in a container: Yeh aap kya keh rahey hain, Sir? Hamara Van? Yeh kaisey ho sakta hai?

Aap humein February 4 ke raat 10 bajey ki Log dikhayiye…Nishant demanded….  
Mr. Sharma had no option but to take out a ledger which was the record book for vehicle use in the office.

Yeh raha, Sir! The old guy traced his paan-stained finger up the page to the night of Feb 4….

Haan, yeh raha Tata Van ka record: Raat ke 9 bajey isko baahar bheja gaya tha…..Veeru, tu toh uss samay kaam nahin karta (Veeru shook his head in denial) ….toh phir yeh Van le kaun gaya? Taajjub ki baat hai ! Sharma was perplexed, chewing harder on his paan.

Van le jaaney ka permission kaun sign karta hai? Aap? Nishant asked sternly.

Haan, main hi karta hoon….lekin uss raat ko main yahan nahin tha…koi aur tha…Haan, yeh raha permission ka sign….Mr. Chaudhury ka…Shyamal Chaudhury, hamarey Accounts department ke Manager hain!

Angad's face blanched and paled: Shyamal Chaudhury? Manek's Dad who worked at the Patrika Offices? NOOO this cant be true….his Uncle? Damini Bua's husband cant be involved in this ugly plan too?!

He shook his head in disbelief…..Kya main Shyamal Uncle se baat kar sakta hoon?  
Wo aapkey Uncle hain? Sharma was amazed. Nishant looked in shocked wonder at Angad.

Angad slowly nodded, he was in a state of shock too: Haan, Shyamal Chaudhury merey Bua ke Husband hain….yahin kaam kartey hain! Mr. Sharma aap please unhey bula deejiye, kahiye Angad milney aaya hai!

Zaroor! Sharma called Mr. Chaudhury on the phone: Sir, aapka rishtedaar aapsey milney aaye hain…..Angad naam hai…Haan merey Office mein hain.

Shyamal Uncle was rather a mousy-looking guy who was totally under his wife's thumbs.  
He was surprised to see Angad: Arey Angad Beta, tum yahan? Kya baat hai? Koi vishesh baaat hai kya? Ghar mein sab theek toh hain na? Maa Jee? He asked anxiously about his mother-in-law.

Angad smiled tightly: Nahin, Dadi ko kuch nahin hua….wo theek hain….hum yahan kisi aur baat se aaye hain….Uncle, kya aapney yeh Log sign kiya tha ?

He pointed out the signature that had almost been a death sentence for Kripa…  
Shyamal looked at the signature: Haan, haan, uss raat ko mainey hi sign kiya tha…

Nishant asked eagerly: Gaadi kaun le gaya tha? Aapko yaaad hai?

Haan, haan, of course! Wo Tata Van tha….hamarey ek supplier hain, small business man….wo le gaya tha…wo humein printing material supply karta hai….kuchh hi din huey supply kar raha hai! Yahan aata jaata rehta hai…

Kya naam hai uska? Angad was trembling with excitement now!

KARTIK….KARTIK BOSE!

KARTIK! Angad felt his head spinning…..Kripa's cousin Kartik! He had tried to kill Kripa? And he had been snooping around at the Hospital too….shayad kaam khatam karney aaya tha….Angad felt red waves of Rage build up in his exploding head!

No wonder he had felt something fishy about that guy loitering outside Kripa's room….Wo shaitaan apney behen ko phir se maarney ki koshish kar raha tha? Lekin kyun? Kya vajeh so sakti hai? What is his motive?

Nishant looked questioningly at Angad: Do you know this Kartik Bose?

Yes! , Angad nodded as if in a nightmare, He is Kripa's cousin brother!  
Hmmm I see, Nishant looked thoughtful….So it's a Family matter?

Yes, it seems that way" Angad suddenly remembered his Dad mentioning something about Shurjo Uncle's property squabbles. He would have to ask his Dad immediately for details.

In the meantime, he asked Shyamal: Uncle, kya aap bata saktey hain Kartik us raat Van kyun le gaya tha?

Theek se pata nahin mujhey…..Shyamal Uncle looked thoughtful! Usney kaha ke kuchh printing supplies le aayega…..lekin pata nahin laaya ke nahin…

Shyamal's replies and expressions made it clear he was completely innocent of any complicity in the deadly plot!

Kartik ko aap kab se jaantey hain? Angad continued grilling him.  
Yehi koi 2 mahiney huey…..Jabsey wo humein maal supply kar raha hai…

Usey yahan recommend kisney kiya? Angad tried to clarify his nagging suspicions and doubts.

Ms. Chatterjee ne…I mean Mishti ne…..usiney Kartik ke company ko maal supply karney ka tender diya tha…..…

MISHTI! So Angad's suspicions were correct. MISHTI WAS INVOLVED TOO?!  
The whole picture was getting clearer now!  
He just had to find out Kartik's motive and then everything will fall into place.

He thanked his Uncle and went outside the Office-room!  
Angad called his Dad at work and asked him about Shurjo Uncle's property details and Kartik's share in it! He listened with horrified shock to Kartik's greedy demands and his claim to the deceased aunt's share that Shurjo owned.  
So Now Angad knew Kartik's motive as well!

Motive was PROPERTY! Shurjo had made a will leaving his whole share to Kripa….if she died, then her share would automatically revert back to Kartik as the only heir to Bose khandaan!

And Kartik had expected Shurjo wont survive very long after his daughter's death ….and THEN the WHOLE property will be HIS!

He followed Nishant in his car to the Thana and made a report about Kartik….

Now everything was clear as crystal to an incredulous Angad!

Mishti had masterminded the whole plan and used Kartik's greed as her bullet to eliminate Kripa!

What a cruel, vicious, inhuman plot it was! 

**First Mishti had sent Pictures of Angad and Simone dancing in clubs to Kripa…then she had called Kripa and told her about Angad's whereabouts…that he was in Tantra with Simone.**

Manek., Mannan etc. had prepped Kripa indirectly for the shock that awaited her in Room 209. Simone deliberately spilled wine on Angad after taking him to her room on pretext of showing him London friends' pictures! He had taken off his wet shirt, and Simone at once started kissing him. When Kripa knocked at the door, and he opened it, Simone had taken off her dress at once, so it looked even worse to Kripa!

After Kripa ran off in distress, Simone had probably called Mishti. And let her know about Kripa's departure!

**And Mishti had called Kartik...**

Kartik was already waiting with the borrowed Van from Patrika Office, waiting for Kripa to appear so he could knock her down….. AND HE DID IT! HE RAN OVER KRIPA AND ALMOST KILLED HER!

Nishant and Angad discussed the case till evening, covering every angle and planning their next strategy! They discussed how to trap the culprits!

When Angad returned home it was dusk, but Kripa was still walking on her terrace!  
Angad gripped his window bars tightly in his hands, staring at Kripa walk, holding the guiding rope! He felt a deep rage emanating from his heart and mind….  
Kripa, jo log tumharey iss haalat ke liye zimmedar hain, unhey main ek ek karkey sazaa doonga! I promise you that, Sweetheart! I wont let them GO….THEY WILL PAY for YOUR sufferings!

- - 

**PART 77**

MONEY IS THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL…..AND SO IS JEALOUSY!

Kartik's greed and Mishti's envy combined to make a deadly pair ! Mishti hated Kripa like poison, due to her jealousy over Angad. And Kartik wanted Kripa's property.

When two evil minds meet, major destruction is caused. So it was with Kripa…her two biggest enemies joined hands to eliminate her from this earth!

Mishti heard about Kartik's property squabbles with Kripa's father from Manek (Manek had heard it from Debu Chacha)….she contacted Kartik and offered him a business deal to supply printing materials to Patrika Office.

For some weeks, she observed Kartik to judge the extent of his greed and materialism. Then she struck while the iron was hot…..she informed Kartik about Shurjo's will, leaving the deceased Aunt's share to Kripa. Kartik was furious, he vowed to get half the property somehow.

Mishti asked him exactly how far he was willing to go for what he wanted. The devil and her disciple struck a bargain…she would supply the weapon (The Van), Kartik would do the deed!

Mishti asked Shyamal Uncle to sign the release of the van, keeping herself in the clear from any blame.

She had already appointed Simone and Manek to prepare the ground for Kripa's deception about Angad's infidelity!  
The stage was set and they struck their combined blows on Kripa on the night of Feb.4.

**********************************

Angad stretched out his long legs, and relaxed in his Lazyboy by the window. The dark, gloomy night sky was starless, moonless! His window was open despite the oppressive heat coming inside…. he had kept his window open because Kripa's window shutters were slightly open too! Champa Di hadnt closed them properly that evening. Angad thanked Champa di in his mind!

Kripa was practicing her vocals….Evening Raga of Classical Music and some little pieces that her Mastermoshai wanted her to practice.

She was feeling very restless and sad tonight for some reason. Painful memories of Angad and his betrayal were surfacing again, and she was drowning in a sea of sorrow once more.

Jitna bhi main usey bhulaney ki koshish karti hoon, utna hi wo yaad aata hai"  
Pyaar mein mujhey gham, aansoo aur barbaadi ke siva kuchh nahin mila, phir bhi yeh dil kyun nahin maanta, kyun baar baar uski yaad aati hai? 

watch?v=G4SKdhYZV7w

. ?fusea...iendid=50783549

**Woh jab meri raah ke  
Kadam the mazboot  
Mere andar ek samandar  
Meri dhukhon ka marhoo  
Barson guzare hai ab  
Dil pe nahin aetbaar  
Kal jho thi meri jawani  
Aaj hai kahani**

Kya meri zindagi, ek khwaab hai  
Kitni lambe, yeh raat hai  
Bikhre sapne, bichde apne  
Yaad chupke se rulati hai  
Kya meri zindagi, ek khwaab hai  
Kitni lambe, yeh raat hai  
Bikhre sapne, bichde apne  
Yaad chupke se rulati hai

Aise pighal jaate hai  
Mere dil mein samaate hai  
Sapne saja jaate hai  
Aur jha tadpaate hai  
Zindagi ka yeh safar  
Koi samjhe ga nahin  
Yehi rasta hai mera  
Koi aata hi nahin

Kya meri zindagi, ek khwaab hai  
Kitni lambe, yeh raat hai  
Bikhre sapne, bichde apne  
Yaad chupke se rulati hai  
Socho, Sehdo Khwaabon Se Alag,  
Zindagi yeh meri khamoshi ka safar

Kya meri zindagi, ek khwaab hai  
Kitni lambe, yeh raat hai  
Bikhre sapne, bichde apne  
Yaad chupke se rulati hai

Angad listened transfixed to her ghazal as tears rolled down unchecked from his weary eyes….tears he wasn't even aware of, so lost was he in her soulful song!  
Kitna dard hai, kitni kashish hai uski aawaaz mein….yeh dard mainey hi usey diya hai…..ab dawaa bhi main hi doonga, zakhm bhi main hi bharoonga ! Kripa, main us din ka intezaar karoonga jab tum mujhey maaf kar dogi aur mujhey phir se apna logi….I will wait for that day….chahey mujhey saari umr intezaar kyun na karna padey.

****************** ******************

Nishant and Angad targeted the weakest link in the evil gang of Four….Manek!  
Angad knew his ratty cousin very well, at the first hint of trouble, he would quit the sinking ship!

They went to Manek's Office next morning. At first, Manek denied any knowledge about Mishti's plans. But when he heard about Kartik and Mishti causing Kripa's accident, he got really scared.

I swear, Angad, I didn't know anything about all this! I cant believe it! Mishti tried to kill Kripa? But that wasn't part of the plan! Manek stopped abruptly when he realized what he had blurted out in his nervousness!

So WHAT was the plan? Angad asked sarcastically, his eyes burning with silent fury!  
Manek remained silent, his shifty eyes looking from Angad to Nishant with sly craftiness.

Angad tightened the screw further : Do you know who signed the release for the Van that ran down Kripa that night? YES! YOUR DAD! Shyamal Uncle ne Van le jaaney ki permission dee thi Kartik ko…..do you know what that means? It means he can also be arrested under suspicion of being an accomplice to murder attempt.

Manek's face paled…..inspite of all his faults, he loved his parents, and he was particularly protective of his father who was very much under his mother's thumb. He felt outraged that Mishti had used his father too in her murderous plan!

THAT MISHTI! DEKH LOONGA MAIN USEY….She involved my Dad in this! I cant believe it! Angad, pleaase believe me…..mera yakeen kar…iss murder plan ke baarey mein mujhey kuchh bhi pata nahin tha…..I swear! I didn't know anything about this! Agar mujhey pata hota toh main kabhie Mishti ki madad nahin karta !  
Why would I wish Kripa dead? I have nothing against her! I don't hate her!

Then exactly what were you involved in? Mujey aur Kripa ko alag karney ki saazish mein tera bhi toh haath tha? Angad asked, bitterly sarcastic.

Manek looked away shiftily: Main bahut sharminda hoon, I know main maafi ke layak nahin…Angad , lekin tu mera Bhai hai, ho sakey toh mujhey maaf kar dena…

BHAAII! Hahahaha….Angad laughed bitterly…..Bhai honay ka achha saboot diya….meri zindagi barbaad kar dee! Tujhey andaza hai tum logon ne kya kiya? Kripa ko maarney ki koshish kee, shes blind now because of you" Angad was trembling with barely controlled anger! Yet he was remarkably calm, considering the blind rage that was biting at the reins, struggling to erupt!

Angad had changed…..he kept his boiling rage under control. Catching the culprits was more important now than his anger and emotions!

Nishant urged Manek: Mr. Chaudhury, aapki bhalai isimein hai ke aap hamarey saath co-operate karein…nahin toh poochh-taachh ke liye mujhey aapkey Dad ko giraftaar karna padega…aur saath saath aapko bhi ! Kyunki aapkey Dad ne Van ka release authorize kiya tha!

Please, Inspector, aap merey Dad ko kuchh mat keejiye….Manek was grovelling, sniveling now! Main aapko sab kuchh sach sach bataa deta hoon, Mishti ne kya plan banaya tha uss raat.

Then Manek spilled the beans! He told all about how Mishti had promised to marry him and promote his Dad in the company on the condition that he helped her avenge her insult by Angad. he would have to help her cause misunderstandings and trouble between Angad and Kripa! He suggested Simone's name to Mishti…..Simone, about whom Manek had heard from Angad, how he had broken off with her in London. Mishti called Simone and invited her to India …full paid travel expenses and stay in Kolkata in exchange for seducing Angad and causing his break-up with Kripa.

As Angad listened to the sinister conspiracy, a pulse beat in his jaw and forehead, a deadly indication of his simmering fury!  
Nishant asked Manek to recount what exactly happened on the night of February 4.

Manek's voice dropped down to a hushed tone as he narrated how it was all planned ahead in detail…..that Mishti would call Kripa and tell her about Anagd and Simone in Park Hotel, when Kripa came in, he and Mannan and Raj loudly commented about Angad's supposedly ongoing affair with Simone….loud enough for Kripa to hear…they even mentioned the room number…. The room that Mishti had rented for this purpose. How Simone tricked Angad into going up to her room, Kripa discovered them there together, how Mishti had instructed Simone to call and inform her as soon as Kripa left the hotel.

I swear I didn't know anything about the planned accident, Inspector! Aur mujhey yeh bhi nahin pata tha ke yeh sab Kripa ko maarney ki saazish thi…..I thought Mishti only wanted to separate Angad and Kripa….Manek was nervously pleading.

Angad asked him in a tight voice: Aur Simone? Kya usey murder plan ke baarey mein pata tha?

Nahin, Simone ko bhi yeh sab pata nahin tha…I don't think she would have co-operated, usey sahi salamat UK wapas jaana tha …wo kyun kanoon ke jhameley mein padhna chahegi? Manek was quite sure of Simone being ignorant about the accident.

Angad knew he was right, Simone had been genuinely surprised to hear about the accident when he had called her that day from the hospital.

Simone ab kahan hai? Angad asked fiercely.

Wo toh uss mahiney hi London wapas chali gayee! Manek was surprised Angad didn't know about Simone's departure!

Angad cursed : DAMN! Simone was out of reach now, he wouldn't be able to make her pay for what she had done!

But deep down in his heart, he knew it was his fault too…..main bhi uski company mein rehkar behek gaya tha….I was getting nostalgic about London and my lifestyle there….I was getting influenced by her and hurt Kripa terribly many times! I went to late night parties with Simone, I danced wildly with her…..I even let her touch me and kiss me! Main khud bhi gunahgaar hoon, phir Simone ko sazaa kaisey deta ? Main khud hi apney nazron mein gir gaya hoon, mujhey kya haq hai doosron ko sazaa deney ka?

Nishant was asking Manek to come to the Thana and sign on his written statement about that night's happenings.

Angad turned around and quickly wiped off his tears of guilt and faced his treacherous cousin again!

"Manek, aaj ke baad hamara koi rishta nahin raha…..don't dare to step foot in my house again."

Manek looked down in shame, he knew what he had done was unforgivable!  
I am sorry, Angad! Kripa ke saath jo hua, uska mujhey bahut khed hai….I hope she gets back her eyesight!

Angad didn't answer, just walked out muttering to himself: Yes, she will! I will make sure she will! I wont let you all destroy her life completely!

Nishant's parting shot to Manek: Mr. Chaudhury, adalat mein aap aur aapke Dad… dono ko sarkari gavaah banna padega…yaad rahey! Yeh mamooli case nahin, murder attempt hai, aap khud vakeel hain, samajh saktey hain"  
Manek sweated bullets, looking apprehensively after the parting detective.

************ **********************

Their next stop was Mishti's house, a huge gated mansion in Ballygunge…but she wasn't at home, she was on vacation in Mauritius with some friends!

Nishant and Angad discussed the next plan of action. Mishti would be the harder nut to crack than Kartik, who was basically a greedy, small-time criminal. It was Mishti who was the mastermind and she had wealth and influence on her side.  
But Kartik's testimony could trap Mishti…..

Nishant told Angad that he would arrest Kartik that evening. He left for Baruipur where Kartik lived with his widowed, ailing mother.

Kartik was arrested that evening and brought to Alipur Jail !  
Angad went to see him…..he felt like beating that monster to a pulp! He had tried to kill his cousin sister because of his greed. Kripa was blind because of him.

Kitni berehmi se Kripa ko Van se dhakka mara tha…..Angad could never forget that horrifying sound or sight of the Van hitting Kripa...Kartik deserved the death penalty for his crime!

He observed Kartik from afar in the lock-up….he had been mistaken to think Kartik resembled Shurjo,, the height and features were the same, but Kartik's eyes were mean, greedy and desperate! The dignity and calmness of the senior Bose was completely missing from his face!

Angad suddenly remembered something that chilled his blood! That night at the hospital, when Kripa's tubes had come off! Her IV, her life-support systems had become disconnected although she was unconscious! Even her doctor had been puzzled by such a strange occurrence.

WHAT IF IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT? KARTIK HAD DELIBERATELY TAKEN OFF HER TUBES, HE HAD TRIED TO KILL HER AGAIN!

Angad's head pounded with fury, he felt like snatching the gun from the policeman guarding the gate and shooting Kartik point-blank!  
Kartik had tried to kill Kripa again while she lay in the hospital bed, helpless, unconscious, struggling for her life. This was horrifying! Kartik was a monster! He didn't deserve to live!

- - 

**PART 78**

Angad conveyed his suspicions to Nishant?about Kartik opening Kripa's tubes at the hospital!  
Kartik was taken to the interrogation room and questioned for 2 hours. Nishant used every tactics available to him as a police detective?threats, anger, coercion, etc.

Finally when he saw all the evidence piled up against him, Kartik confessed to everything?.that he and Mishti had conspired to kill Kripa?.Mishti had given him the van from Patrika Office and he had waited near the intersection of Park Street and Camac Street, when Mishti called him to say Kripa had gone out of Park Hotel, he had followed her and run her down!

Nishant interrogated him about the hospital attempts as well?..Kartik vehemently denied involvement in that attempt.  
Main sach keh raha hoon, Inspector, main uss raat hospital ke aas paas bhi nahin tha?..main wahan gaya hi nahin?main Baruipur mein tha?Mishti Madam ne kaha tha kuchh din Kalkattey se baahar rehna padega, jab tak maamla thanda na ho jaye?..mujhey toh yeh bhi pata nahin tha Kripa zinda hai"

Nishant pressurized Kartik some more but he was adamant, he hadnt been near the hospital that night.  
Nishant came out and told Angad about this?.they both wondered whether the tubes coming off was a coincidence or somebody else's handiwork.

What about Mishti? She could have done it?.Angad suggested, his brows dark with anger.

I don't think Mishti would do it herself. She probably sent someone else to do the dirty work for her?..Nishant correctly surmised.

But how can we find out who did it? Angad ran his fingers in frustration through his thick hair.

Hmmm, ek raasta hai?.do u know anybody in Calcutta Hospital Administration? They might have security cameras installed in ICU ward. We can see the video for that night to see if anybody suspicious-looking was loitering near Kripa's room.

YES! Angad's eyes lighted up with hope: SHABBIR!

Whos Shabbir?

My friend, Dr. Shabbir Ahluwalia?..he knows the Chief Medical Resident of Calcutta Hospital. Shabbir ne Kripa ke ilaaj ke waqt bhi meri bahut help kee thi?I will call him right away!

Angad was a man on a mission!  
Although it was late at night, he called Shabbir at his home: I need your help urgently.

Shabbir had just returned from his clinic: Kya baat hai, Angad? Sab theek toh hai na? Kripa kaisi hai? He got worried at Angad's sudden call.

No, Kripa is alright! Usey kuchh nahin hua, lekin uskey accident ke baarey mein humein sab pata chal gaya. I need ur help right now?..can u meet me at Calcutta Hospital?

Sure! I am going there right now? But what about the accident? Kya pata chala tujhey?

You meet me at the Hospital, I will fill you in about everything.

Shabbir met Angad in the parking lot of the Hospital. Angad told him the whole story in brief?Kartik and Mishti's plan, the Van used in the accident, the night at the hospital when the tubes had come off, Kartik's arrest!

Shabbir was shocked, horrified to hear the extent of Mishti's hatred of Kripa: I cant believe this! Mishti ne Kripa ki jaan leney ki koshish kee? And her own cousin brother tried to kill her? Poor Kripa, wo itni bholi hai, uskey itney jaani dushman hain, shayad usey kabhie pata nahin chala. That's very good news that Kartik was arrested! Congrats, Angad, u got one of them, now we have to get Mishti!

Shabbir took Angad to the Chief Resident, Dr. Ganguly. They requested for the security tapes for the night of Feb. 5. Ganguly took them to their Security Chief, who took out the tapes for that night: , you are in luck, we usually erase these tapes after 3 months so after a few more days this would have been erased too"

Angad silently thanked God for small mercies, they sat down in the Security room to view the tapes from the night of Feb.5.

The video showed the ICU corridor was mostly empty that late at night?.the tape advanced to 2 A.M. at night. The passage was still empty, a nurse passed by with a tray of medicines, a ward boy appeared on screen?there was something suspicious about him. Angad and Shabbir both leaned forward anxiously to look closer at the ward boy?.he looked kind of familiar ! He looked up and down the corridor, then quickly slipped into Kripa's room.

Angad sucked in his breath in shock! So his suspicions, his instinct had been correct! It hadnt been an accident that Kripa's tubes had come off that night! It was deliberate, a sabotage, a 2nd attempt to kill her while she was unconscious!  
They peered at the door to Kripa's room, after a little while the ward boy came out and closed the door again, surreptitiously looking this way and that, then he walked away!

Angad asked Patil to freeze the shot where the ward boy was emerging from the room and zoom in the picture.

Patil complied with Angad's wishes, freezing the screen and zooming it. Angad and Shabbir both held their breaths, as the man's face came into focus, enlarged!

IT WAS MISHTI'S DRIVER! They had seen the driver many times at the Club when he dropped Mishti off. He was a stout, middle-aged guy with a thick mustache.

Angad and Shabbir both turned to look at each other incredulously, in shocked horror!  
Yeh toh Mishti ka driver hai, kya naam hai uska? Angad cried out!

Shabbir remembered: Haan yaad aya?..Gajender naam hai uska?Gaaji kehkar bulati hai Mishti usey!

Angad slapped Shabbir's back in jubilation: Shabbash Yaar! Your Memory is amazing!  
It IS GAJENDRA! MY GOD! DO U REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? Mishti ne phir se Kripa ko maarney ki koshish kee! I WANT TO KILL THAT B****!

Angad looked mad enough to explode! Shabbir asked for the tape as evidence for the murder case. Patil handed over the cassette to him and they left the hospital.  
It was very late ?after midnight when Angad finally returned home!

He was very tired, his head reeling with the events of the whole day! He was slowly and heavily trudging up to his room when he was called into the Living-room. Dadi, his parents, Debu Chacha, everybody was in the room.

He got scared: Kya hua, aap sab yahan? Koi khaas baat hai kya? Kripa ko kucchh ?.  
Kripa was the foremost worry on his mind now, a constant anxiety, a nagging fear of losing her!

Dadi spoke up, looking terribly worried : Angad, Shyamal ko police le gayi hai, poochh taachh ke liye?.Damini ka phone aaya tha abhi!

Dilip said in an accusing tone: Kya tum Shyamal ke Office mein Police lekar gaye the"

Angad sighed and sat down on the couch. In a slow, tired voice, he recounted everything that had happened, starting from his discovery of the van to Kartik's arrest and Shyamal Uncle's signature on Mishti's orders.

Khanna family were shocked to their core at the mind-boggling saga of conspiracy, murder attempts, greed and jealousy! They listened open-mouthed to Angad's story about Manek's betrayal and Simone's decpetion !

MY GOD! Dilip exclaimed: Mishti aur Kartik ne yeh sab kuchh kiya? Matlab Kripa ka accident darasal accident nahin tha! Uskey chacherey bhai ne usey maarney ki koshish kee? That's why you called me about Shurjo's property! Kartik ne jaidaad ke liye Kripa ki jaan leney ki koshish kee? Itna gir sakta hai wo? Shurjo ko bahut sadma lagega yeh sunkar.

Debu agreed: Haan, vakalat mein aisey cases humney bahut dekhey hain, lekin yeh pehli baar apney jaan pehchan mein aisa hua hai?Shurjo Da aur Gayatri Di ka dil toot jayega?.unki beti ki yeh haalat khud unkey bhatije ne kiya?

Aur wo dayan Mishti, Dadi gnashed her teeth furiously, pehley din se hi wo ladki mujhey pasand nahin thi?..kitni badi shaitaan nikli, yeh poora plan useeka tha!?.Hey Bhagwan, uski vajeh se aaj Kripa ki yeh haalat hai!

Naina also joined in her dislike of Mishti and her sympathy for Kripa's family!  
Lekin mujhey samajh mein nahin aa raha?..Shyamal Da ko kyun police pareshan kar rahey hain, jab Mishti ne unhey sign karney ko kaha tha? Naina wondered.

Ho sakta hai Shyamal Uncle apni Boss ki beti ko bachaney ke liye saara ilzaam apney sar le lengey?ke unhoney hi Van le jaaney ki permission dee thi Kartik ko! Angad explained.

Dadi came and sat down beside Angad: Beta, humein maaf kar de, humney tujhpar shaq kiya tha?.tu bekasoor hai, Mishti aur Simone ne tujhey phansaya tha?.main Kripa se bhi yeh sari baat keh doongi, phir wo tujhey maaf kar degi"

Angad smiled wearily: Haan Dadi, aap try keejiye, ho sakta hai Kripa aapki baaton per yakeen kar legi"

Dadi hugged Angad and kissed his forehead: Tu toh mera Shona ladka hai, tu chinta mat kar, Kripa ko main manaa loongi! Wo zaroor teri baat sunegi, tujhpar vishwaas karegi"

Angad hugged her back and put his tired head on her lap and fell asleep! After many days, his beloved Dadi had forgiven him and was affectionate with him again! As he slept he dreamt that Kripa was in his arms again, smiling up at him, and her eyes were looking at him, seeing him again! Angad slept peacefully with a blissful smile on his lips!  
Kripa will forgive him, she will be his again, she will see once more!

. (Chiraag)

Teri aankhon ke siva duniya me rakha kya hai-2  
Ye uthe subaha chaley, ye jhukhe shaam dhale,  
Mera jeena mera marna inhi palkonke thaley,  
Teri aankhon ke siva duniya me rakha kya hai

Palkonke galiyon me chehre bahaaron ke hasthe hue  
Hai mere khabonke kya kya nagar in mein basthey hue  
ooo  
Palkonke galiyon me chehre bahaaron ke hasthe hue  
Ye uthe subaha chaley, ye jhukhe shaam dhale,  
Mera jeena mera marna inhi palkonke thaley,  
Teri aankhon ke siva duniya me rakha kya hai

Inme mere aanewaley zamaane ki tasveer hai  
Chahat ke kaajal se likhee hui meri taqdeer hai  
Ooo  
Inme mere aanewaley zamaane ki tasveer hai  
Ye uthe subaha chaley, ye jhukhe shaam dhale,  
Mera jeena mera marna inhi palkonke thaley  
Teri aankhon ke siva duniya me rakha kya hai  
Ye uthe subah chaley, ye jhukhe shaam dhale,  
Mera jeena mera marna inhi palkonke thaley  
Teri aankhon ke siva duniya me rakha kya hai?2

**PART 79**

**Early next morning, Dadi, Naina and Dilip went over next door and informed the Boses about Kartik's arrest and revealed his and Mishti's involvement in Kripa's accident! They wanted Kripa and her parents to hear it from them before they heard it from the police!**

**Kripa and her parents were shocked beyond belief! Shurjo had minor palpitations in his heart to learn that his nephew had tried to kill his daughter for the sake of property. His doctor was summoned and he was advised rest from further tensions!**

**Kripa listened with tears of shock in her eyes: Kartik Da itney gir saktey hain mainey kabhie nahin socha tha….bachpan mein mainey unhey Bhai-Phonta (Bhai-Dooj tilak) bhi diya tha….kya yehi hai uska inaam? Mujey jaan se maarney ki koshish kee? Merey jeevan mein andhera bhar diya? **

**While her mother talked to Dadi and Naina, Kripa silently got up and left the room slowly….she went up to her room, pondering upon the hatred of her enemies, the extent to which humans can go in order to harm other human beings. **

**Insaan itna kathor kaisey ho sakta hai? Badley ke liye, paison ki khaatir, kaisey ek doosrey insaan ki jaan le sakta hai?**

**She felt devastated by the extent of hatred Mishti had towards her, by the depth of Kartik's greed that he was ready to kill for it! **

**Dadi approached softly from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder: Kripa, main samajh sakti hoon tere dil per kya beet rahi hogi. Tujhey bahut gehra sadma laga hai…lekin Bhagwaan per bharosa rakh, wo sab doshiyon ko sazaa dengey! Jinki vajeh se teri zindagi bikhar gayi, kanoon un sabko sazaa degi. Angad ne Mishti aur Kartik ke khilaaf saarey saboot dhoond liye hain, ab sirf mukaddama shuru honay ki der hai aur phir un logon ko sazaa zaroor mil jayegi"**

**Kripa was slightly cold and aloof towards Dida! She turned towards her and dryly said: Nahin Dida, Kanoon sabko sazaa nahin de sakti….jo log mujhey jaan se maarna chahtey the, unhey shayad sazaa milegi... lekin jin logon ne merey bharosey ko maara hai, merey vishwaas ka gala ghont diya hai, unko kya sazaa milegi? **

**Main jaanti hoon tu Angad ki baat kar rahi hai….Beti, mera yakeen kar, Angad badal chuka hai, wo pashchatap ki aag mein jal raha hai, bahut mayoos hai wo! Usney tere gunehgaaron ko pakadney mein din-raat ek kar dee hai…aaj bhi Police station gaya hai aur baaki ke saboot lekar"**

**Dida, jabsey mainey Angad se shadi ka rishta tod diya…aap itney din mujhsey milney nahin aayi, aaj kyun Angad ki tarafdaari kar rahi hain? Main Angad ke baarey mein kuchh nahin sunna chahti…..main jaanti hoon wo kyun yeh sab kar raha hai aur uskey iraadey kya hain.**

**Dadi was apologetic: Haan Beti, yeh sach hai itney din main tujhsey milney nahin aayi…..Lekin main kiss mooh se milney aati? Tab humney socha tha Angad ne tere saath dhokha kiya hai, lekin ab humein sach ka pata chal gaya…wo sab Mishti aur Simone ki saazish thi, tum dono ko alag karney ke liye! Vishwaas kar, Angad ne kabhie tere saath bewafaai nahin kee!**

Dida! Yeh sab aap itni yakeen ke saath kaisey keh saktey hain? Meri aankhon ne mujhey dhokha nahin diya tha….jo mainey dekha wo sab sach tha….aur Mishti ne Angad ko force nahin kiya tha ke wo ….Kripa swallowed back her tears of pain…. wo Simone ke saath waqt guzarey! Wo Angad ke khud ka faisla tha….usney mujhey chhodkar Simone ka saath chaha…..theek hai, Simone usey mubarak ho..….main hi nikal gayi uski zindagi se, ab wo poori tarah se azaad hai! Aap bhi please mujhey merey haal per chhod deejiye!

**Kripa, tu Angad ko ek aur mauka de, apney pyar ko saabit karney ka…..wo sachmuch tujhey bahut chahta hai…..tujhsey bichhadkar bahut tadap raha hai….maan jaa Beti, usey maaf kar de ! **

**Nahin Dida, ab bahut der ho chuki hai, main ab dubara uspar bharosa nahin kar sakti….  
Toota hua dil aur vishwaas kabhi joda nahin jaa sakta! **

**Dida shed silent tears at Kripa's painful words. She gently stroked Kripa's arm and left the room, wiping her eyes in defeat. She had failed to convince Kripa of Angad's love for her! **

**Kripa cried silently, standing near the closed bedroom window, sadly brooding : Dida, aap nahin jaanti Angad ne kis berehmi se mera dil toda hai, ek baar nahin, baar-baar….mera khud per se hi vishwaas uth gaya tha, main kaisey uspar phir se bharosa karoon? **

**Dida didn't know about what had happened between Angad and Kripa before the accident! She didn't know of Angad trying to coerce her into a physical relationship, his fury and cruelty towards her when she refused his demands, his callous treatment and then ignoring her when Simone arrived on the scene. Kripa's faith in him had completely broken. Only a miracle could restore it now!**

**Meanwhile, Angad took the Security videotape from the Hospital to Nishant at Alipur Thana. An arrest warrant was issued for Gajendra, Mishti's driver, but when Nishant and his team went there, he had already absconded.  
Kartik's arrest and Shyamal's questioning had spread the news of Kripa's attempted murder like wildfire in the Patrika Offices. Gajendra had heard it and escaped before police could come looking for him. Angad was very frustrated and disappointed to hear about Gaaji's disappearance. But Nishant assured him that an APB (All Points Bulletin) had been issued for Gaaji and he wouldn't be able to evade arrest for too long!**

**The Police let Shyamal Uncle go after questioning about signing the release of the killer Van that night! Manek had come to release his father from police custody. He was furious at Mishti and promised to testify against her in the trial. **

**Shyamal Uncle was very upset and disturbed to learn that his action had almost taken Kripa's life. He had met Kripa many times at Khanna house parties and liked her quite well! Damini was shocked to know about Mishti's evil plans and cursed her for implicating her husband and involving her son in the deadly conspiracy. **

**Manek was regretting it even more as the Khannas now knew how he had helped Mishti create trouble between Angad and Kripa! Dilip had called up and blasted him, he wasn't welcome in his Mamar-badi anymore! And all because of that Mishti! He vowed he would get back at her somehow! **

**Angad returned home that evening, dejected and disappointed. The police still hadnt traced Gaaji but Nishant had sent his officers to Gaajis hometown in Bihar to look for him!**

**Angad joined his family at the dinner table! He met Dadi's eyes and raised his eyebrows in silent question. Did Kripa listen to Dadi? Was she willing to forgive him? A faint hope glimmered in his darkened heart! **

**Dadi unwillingly shook her head with a dejected face. Angad quietly got up and left the table, leaving his dinner untouched! He closed his door and sunk down in despair on the Lazyboy near the window. He gazed at Kripa's closed bedroom window…..flashes of Kripa standing there, smiling shyly up at him, singing sweet songs, playing hide and seek behind the curtains, the flying kisses at night…. ….all those tender, sweet memories bathed his aching heart, moistened his eyes.**

**Kripa, mainey apney haathon se hamarey rishtey ko khatam kar diya, tumharey pyar ka apmaan kiya….main jaanta hoon main maafi ke layak nahin…phir bhi main haar nahin manoonga….main tumhara intezaar karoonga. Tum mujhey maaf karo ya nahin, main apney pyar se tumhari raah roshan karta rahoonga, shayad uss raastey per tum kabhie chalkar merey paas phir se wapas aa jao, isi ummeed mein zindagi bita doonga"**

** music/hindi-film/so... **

** watch?v=2vwmdbDeStc (A-K video mix)**

**from pyar ishq mohabbat)**

**(Main bewafa, main bekadar, maine tera dil toda  
Mera bhi dil toota magar, tujkho nahin iski khabar  
Teri yaad mein dil thaamkar tadpoonga main saari umar) - 2**

**Duniya ke sab aashiqon ki todi hai sab maine rasme - 2  
Beche hai sab apne vaade, bechi hai sab apni kasme  
Bechi hai sab apni kasme  
Main bewafa, main bekadar, maine tera dil toda  
Mera bhi dil toota magar, tujkho nahin iski khabar  
Teri yaad mein dil thaamkar tadpoonga main saari umar**

**Yeh pyaar ishq aur mohabbat kya hai yeh ab maine jaana - 2  
Vaapas magar kaise aaye guzra hua voh zamaana  
Guzra hua voh zamaana  
Main bewafa, main bekadar, maine tera dil toda  
Mera bhi dil toota magar, tujkho nahin iski khabar  
Teri yaad mein dil thaamkar tadpoonga main saari umar**

**Angad slowly rocked in the chair with his eyes closed. listening to the soulful song echo the pain and torturous feelings in his heart.  
There was a knock at the door, then Dadi came in with his untouched dinner plate in her hand. **

**Angad…she called him softly.  
Angad turned towards her, he saw the hazy form of white-clad Dadi through eyes blurred with tears!**

**Dadi placed the dinner plate in front of him and sat down on a chair beside him. She put her hand on his head and stroked his hair gently soothing his hurt and pain:  
Himmat mat haar, Beta…..mera dil kehta hai Kripa aaj bhi tujhsey bahut pyar karti hai. Main yeh toh nahin jaanti ke tum dono ke beech mein kya-kya hua tha, lekin main Kripa ko bahut saalon se jaanti hoon, uska dil bahut naazuk hai, uskey dil per jo chot pahunchi hai wo ghaav bharney mein waqt lagega….Tu usey zara waqt de, wo zaroor tujhey maaf kar degi. **

**Haan Dadi, aap theek kehti hain, Kripa ke maafi ke liye main intezaar karoonga….uska dil ek din zaroor mujhpar meherbaan hogi aur wo phir se mujhey apnaa legi…..I will wait for that day! **

**Le Beta, ab khaa le. Tujhey apney liye, Kripa ke liye mazboot rehna padega, tu iss tarah toot jayega toh koi fayda nahin hoga….Dadi picked up little bundles of food and fed her favorite grandchild with her own hand. **

**Kripa also left her food almost untouched that night. She had taught herself to eat with her own hands, her mother just had to guide her hands to the different bowls with different curries on her plate. That night, she just pushed away her plate after a few morsels and got up. Her father was under bed-rest, her mother was busy looking after him.**

** Champa di protested: Didimoni, aap khana khaye baghair kyun uthkar jaa rahi ho? Main Boudi ko bulati hoon, wo apney haathon se aapko khila degi"**

**Nahin, Champa Di, mujhey bhookh nahin hai…..main yeh sab nahin khaa sakti" Kripa smiled faintly towards Champa's voice and left the table, tapping her white cane.**

**A little later, Gayatri came to her room with a bowl of Rice and Fish curry! Champa di of course had reported to her.  
Kripa, tuney aaj khana nahin khaya? Main table per nahin thi, isliye? Main toh tere Baba ko dinner de rahi thi!**

**Nahin Maa, aisi baat nahin, aaj mujhey bhookh nahin hai…..Kripa tried to smile at her mother.**

**Bhookh nahin hai yeh sab nahin sunna chahti main, tujhey khana padega, waisey bhi terey Baba beemar hain, ab tu bhi mujhey tang mat kar…..chal, mooh khol, khaa le"**

**Kripa was forced to open her mouth and take the morsels of food that her mother gave her. She was reminded of her childhood when she would fuss about eating and her mother would force-feed her that way. Tears came to her eyes…..mere itney achhey Maa-Baba ko mainey kitna dukh diya….mere Baba beemar ho gaye….Angad ki vajeh se mainey inko dhokha diya, inkey vishwas ko toda, shayad usi ki sazaa mili hai mujhey. Bhagwaan sab dekhtey hain, isliye meri aankhen chali gayi. **

**Gayatri saw her tears and hugged Kripa tightly, caressing her back : Tu ro kyun rahi hai? Kya hua Kripa? Dil chhota mat kar….main jaanti hoon tujhey bahut sadma laga…..Kartik ne jo kiya…..she couldn't finish the sentence and started crying too.**

** It had been such a horrible revelation to them that somebody close to them had tried to kill Kripa! How could Kartik be so evil?**

**Kripa thought: Nahin Maa, main Kartik ke kiye per nahin ro rahi , mujhey dukh hai toh apney pyaar ke maut ka, wo pyaar jo pehley merey jeevan ki khushi thi….aaj usko mainey dafan kar diya! **

**They got even more disheartening news the next day! Mishti had received news of her impending arrest and flown the coop from Mauritius! Instead of returning home to Kolkata she had taken a flight to Chicago, where her brother lived and worked. She had a long-term tourist visa and had used it to run away to the United States. **

**Her crimes hadnt been proved or substantiated in a court of law so there was no means to extradite her or bring her back for the trial!**

**Angad had never felt so helpless, so frustrated, so defeated in his life! He badly wanted to punish Mishti for what she had done to Kripa….she was the mastermind behind the whole evil plan but he couldn't bring her to justice!**

**After Nishant gave him the bad news about Mishti's flight, Angad sat in his office with his head in his hands, dejected, hopeless, angry, frustrated!**

**Suddenly his phone rang, it was Manek. He was going to slam down the phone, but Manek pleaded urgently: Angad, please, meri baat sun, I can help you get Mishti…..mere paas ek raasta hai"**

**Angad drew in a deep breath: Okay, tell me!  
Manek was excited: I know how to nail that B****! Meet me at the Club for lunch. I will take you to meet someone! Mishti ki gunaahon ke saarey saboot bhi saath letey aana!  
Angad agreed to meet Manek at Tolly Club that afternoon.**

**PART 80**

**"When the Lord closes the Door  
Somewhere He opens a window"**

**Manek took Angad to the Card Room of Tolly Club. At a table in a secluded corner, a tall, white-haired, distinguished-looking gentleman sat playing chess with another grey- haired gentleman. The tall one was smoking a cheroot, lost in the game, stroking his chin with one hand! Angad recognized the tall gentleman on sight….he had read articles about him and seen his pictures in magazines. The founder-owner of Bangla Patrika newspaper- Dr. Manimohan Chatterjee!**

** He was quite a legend…..a self-made man who had risen from the streets to establish one of the top-selling newspapers and magazines of West Bengal. He had started his life as a fearless journalist during the struggle for Indian Independence and risen his way to the top of his profession, establishing his own paper and getting Honorary Doctorates from Calcutta University and other Indian Univeristies!  
He was also Mishti's grandfather!**

**Angad whispered to Manek: Dr. Chatterjee? Yeh humein kaisey help karega?**

**Manek muttered admiringly: Yes! The Grand Old Man of Patrika! He WILL help us, you wait and see! **

**But hes Mishti's grandfather! Why will he help us?**

**Don't worry, just come with me….Manek reassured a doubtful Angad and steered him to the Chess-playing duo.**

**Good Afternoon, Sir! He grinned pleasingly at Chatterjee.  
The old Man looked up from his game, his eyes still sharp as an eagle's at 85 years of age: Yes, what do u want? **

**Sir, I am Manek, Shyamal's son! I had called you about that personal matter?**

Oh Yes, yes! I remember…..Please excuse me, Mr. Lahiri, I will be back shortly.  
He got up and accompanied Angad and Manek to an ante-room…

**Manek told him about Mishti: Sir! We appeal to you, please help us bring Mishti to justice! Usney bahut bada jurm kiya hai….aap uskey buzurg hain, apki baat shayad wo maan jayegi" **

**The old man said: I have only heard bits of the story…..tell me the whole thing, then I will decide.**

**Angad recounted the whole terrible story of how Mishti had plotted to kill Kripa and sent her driver later to make another attempt on her life. Chatterjee listened in grave silence, his face inscrutable, unreadable!**

**When Angad had finished, he asked: Kya tumharey paas koi proof hai ke Mishti ne hi sab kuchh kiya hai? **

**Angad showed him all the proofs, including Kartik's statement, Shyamal's testimony, the videotape from the Hospital, Kripa's mobile record from that fateful night.**

**Chatterjee's expression became very serious…..he went up to Angad: Young Man! I am very sorry for what happened to your fiancee! I pray to God that she recovers her eyesight soon. I sympathize with you for all the pain and tragedy u and ur family have undergone. I have spent my whole life building a reputation for my Newspaper for speaking the truth and fighting for Justice. Now my own blood has shamed me…..Mishti has dragged my name into the mud! She will be punished for it! Don't worry, I will try every means to bring her back to India!**

Thank You, Sir! Humein aapsey yehi ummeed thi" Manek was almost prostrating himself in front of the Grand Old Man.

**Angad just looked keenly into the Old Man's eyes…..he read truth there! He saw a genuine man, honest and straightforward. His hopes were enlivened once more. He shook hands with Chatterjee and thanked him and then they left the Club.**

**Chatterjee was true to his word….he called Mishti's brother Mainak in Chicago and informed him about Mishti's crimes back in Kolkata! Mainak was horrified! He confronted his sister who denied it of course! Manimohan called Mishti directly and used his biggest weapon…..Disinheritance! **

**He threatened that he will disinherit Mishti if she doesn't return to Kolkata and face up to the charges! Mishti was in dire straits, on one hand it meant losing the millions she would inherit one day, on the other was losing her freedom behind bars. She called her father, Madanmohan and complained about Grandpa's ultimatum.**

**Madan was too afraid of his all-powerful Dad to protest his dictum. He advised Mishti to stay put in the U.S. He reassured her that even if his father disinherited her, he would send money for her expenses and by coming home, she would bring shame and infamy on the family! So Mishti stayed back in the States, her Grandpa officially disinherited her, with strict instructions in his Will that even after his demise, his son would never be able to transfer any property or money in Mishti's name.**

**Mishti fumed in rage, sitting in Chicago, as her inheritance was gone! She was now dependant on her brother's and father's contributions and pocket money. Mainak soon made it clear that she was unwelcome in his house…..he didn't want to support and harbor a criminal. Mishti moved out and rented a tiny apartment in a dingy part of the city. She was forced to work in a department store to keep up her expenses. **

**Did she get punished for what she did to Kripa? Later events will show if she did face Divine Justice although she managed to escape human Court of Law!**

**Angad heard about Mishti's refusal to come back and her subsequent disinheritance by her grandpa! He was pleased with Manimohan's impartial sense of fairness and Justice. But he was very disappointed that he had failed to bring Mishti to Justice and send her to Jail for what she had done to Kripa!**

**He felt defeated! The self-confident, brilliant lawyer Angad had failed to nail the person most responsible for his personal tragedy! It was a big blow to his Ego! He felt as helpless and frustrated as a common man on the streets who fails to bring criminals to Justice, fails to punish the ones who have wronged them!**

**Kripa, mujhey maaf kar dena, main tumharey sabsey badey gunahgaar ko sazaa dilaney mein na-kaamyab raha! Main khud se hi bahut niraash hoon! Main haar gaya, Kripa!  
Angad sat in his office with eyes closed, contemplating his defeat, when the phone rang!**

**It was Nishant: Angad! Good News! Gaaji pakda gaya….apney Hometown mein tha…he was hiding in a friend's house!**

**Angad jumped up, his emotional pendulum swinging back to hopeful mode again : That's Great News, Nishant! Thank You! Teri Vajeh se yeh sab kuchh hua! I cant thank you enough!**

**Nishant had grown close to Angad during the last few weeks of investigation….he laughed and said: Theek hai…..When you marry Kripa, I want a special daawat from you, with special dishes prepared by Bhabhi!**

**But how will Kripa cook? She cant….Angad protested.**

**Think positive, Angad! I am sure she will get back her eyesight when treatment starts, I have done some research on her ailment as well! **

**Touch wood, Nishant! May that day come soon when Kripa is your Bhabhi and cooks dinner for you! Angad smiled whimsically, dreaming of Kripa as his wife, her vision cured, cooking dinner for his family and friends. Kitni achhi Devilled eggs banati thi…..**

**Angad got lost in a dreamworld where Kripa was making devilled eggs in Khanna House kitchen while he disturbed her, hugging her waist and kissing her neck from behind, till she giggled and called him Dushtu in mock anger. Kitney din ho gaye uskey mooh se Dushtu lafz suney huye! **

**Kahan kho gaya? Kripa ke khayalon mein? Nishant teased him, Ab kaam ki baat karein? Trial date kab rakha hai?**

**May 16 ko trial shuru ho rahi hai….Angad informed him, Judge Basu is presiding!  
Ohh, Basu? Wo toh mere Dad ke achhey dost hain…**

**Yes, my Dad knows him too! We have nailed Kartik and Gaaji, nobody can save them from Jail sentence now! I only wish Mishti ko bhi hum pakad saktey…Angad couldn't get over his defeat.**

**Tu dil chhota mat kar, Nishant assured him, Mishti nahin mili toh kya hua, Van ka asli driver, asli kaatil toh hamarey haath mein hai, usey ab koi nahin bacha sakta!**

**The joint trials of Kartik Bose and Gajendra Sahu in the case of attempted murder of Kripa Bose started in May and continued upto June!**

**Gaaji confessed that Mishti had paid him a large sum of money to pose as a Ward Boy that night and he went in and disconnected Kripa's Life Support tubes!  
Shankar Singh, the vendor on Park Street and another eyewitness positively identified the Van that had run over Kripa ! Shyamal testified about Mishti asking him to sign the release of the Van to Kartik, Manek recounted parts of Mishti's plan to lure Kripa to the Hotel that night, leaving out the parts about Angad and Simone. **

**Finally Kartik's confession was replayed in court! Afterwards, Gaaji's confession was read out too! **

**Both were proved guilty by the Prosecution Lawyers, who were friends of Dilip and Debu! Both the accused couldn't afford expensive Defense lawyers so they didn't have any means of escape from Justice!**

**But the main culprit Mishti got away because of wealth and means to escape punishment.**

**Angad, Dilip and Debu attended the hearings alongwith Gayatri on some days and then with Gautam when he arrived from Delhi. Kripa and Shurjo werent allowed to attend the hearings for health reasons. But Kripa did attend the last day when Kartik was going to be sentenced.**

**She insisted on going to the sentencing…..she wanted Kartik to see her in that state when his sentence was read out…..perhaps he would feel genuine remorse, perhaps he would regret what he had done to her!**

**So Kripa, wearing a lime green salwar and dark glasses attended the last day of the hearing when the verdicts would be read out! Angad drew in his breath when she walked into the rapidly filling courtroom! She looked as fresh as a green vine….amidst all the black and white outfits in the court! **

**He stared at her hungrily, it had been so long since he had seen her from such close quarters. He only saw her every evening strolling on her terrace! As Kripa passed him, she stiffened, feeling his gaze on her. She felt his presence and quickly went forward, her face impassive but her heart pounded in her chest!  
An-gad….An-gad….every heartbeat seemed to say…Angad yahin hai, paas mein kahin….mujhey uski saanson ka ehsaas hai, uskey dhadkan ka ehsaas hai….main kyun iss ehsaas ko khatam nahin kar sakti?**

**Kripa sat down between her mother and Uncle and listened to the verdict being read out while Angad stared at her without blinking… As if he would capture her in his gaze and imprison her inside himself forever! Kripa's face slowly reddened, feeling the heat of his constant gaze…as she tried to concentrate on the Judge's words.**

**Judge Nirmal Basu read out the final verdict that Kartik was guilty of deliberately trying to end his cousin sister's life to obtain property! He was sentenced to 7 years of Hard Labor in Central Jail! Kartik looked sideways at Kripa as the sentence was being read…he looked at her still form, the dark glasses hiding sightless eyes….But did that make him regret his action ? Unfortunately, the only emotion that flitted across his face was hatred and anger that Kripa was still alive and he was going to Jail!**

**Gaaji was sentenced to four years of Hard Labor!  
Kripa listened passively to the verdicts. She wasn't even shocked that Gaaji had removed her tubes and tried to kill her again at the hospital!  
Nothing really shocked her anymore! Loving Angad had made her that way, she had become shock-proof! **

**While coming out of the court-house, Shyamal came forward and greeted the Boses and enquired about Kripa's well-being! He was really apologetic that his single signature had caused this lovely girl to go blind!**

**Angad went forward and cleared his voice nervously. He felt like a tongue-tied schoolboy on his first encounter with a girl! **

**Auntie, Uncle kaisey hain? He asked after Shurjo's health.  
Achhey hain Beta! Doctor ne Court mein aaney se manaa kar diya tha, isiliye nahin aaye"  
Kripa turned her face aside, away from the sound of his voice…..her whole body was stiff and clenched….she didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of him!  
Gautam and Gayatri congratulated and thanked Angad and Nishant for solving the case and bringing the culprits to Justice!  
Angad still gazed with utter longing at Kripa and said: Yeh toh mera Farz tha….**

**PART 81**

"Asha Jeevan Hai  
Jeevan Asha Hai"

Life resumed its regular pattern for everyone! Angad went to work early, returned early in the evening so he could watch Kripa stroll on the terrace.  
Kripa's knee had completely healed now, she went for weekly checkups to the Hospital with her mother for her knee and head injuries. She was healing well….doctors gave her a clean bill of health in June and recommended follow-ups of vision treatment. Gayatri took care of her ailing husband and blind daughter.

Naina and Dadi went to Benares to perform a special Havan for Dadaji's death anniversary. Dadi prayed for Angad and Kripa and made a Mannat (vow) at the famous Kashi Vishwanath Temple that Kripa gets back her eyesight and forgives/ accepts Angad.

One morning, as Angad was searching for a shirt in his cupboard, he came across the sweater that Kripa had made for him. He took it out and caressed the soft wool…..smiling fondly as he remembered that morning of his birthday….how sweetly she had kissed him Good Morning, awakened him with her kisses and presented him with the hand-knit sweater! His eyes became moist as he pressed the soft wool to his lips, feeling Kripa's softness, imagining her scent, her warmth in the warm wool. He put on the sweater in the sweltering heat of June and felt her sweetness, her love surround him!

She had knit it for him with her own hands…..probably the only sweater she would ever knit for him…..NOO! His mind rejected the gloomy thought!  
Kripa WILL SEE AGAIN! SHE WILL FORGIVE HIM!  
He WILL NOT LET destiny and those villains defeat him or separate them forever!

************************************ **

Gautam came again at the end of June and took Kripa to Vellore for vision treatment! Gayatri also accompanied her daughter, leaving Shurjo in the care of Champa and her neighbours!

They went to Sankara Netralaya, considered the best eye Hospital in India. Kripa underwent several CT scans, vision tests and MRIs to determine the extent of damage to her optic nerves.

Finally the doctors there gave their opinions. Kripa's blindness was curable but the treatment was only available abroad. They recommended VRT for her, an experimental treatment invented and implemented by NovaVision in the U.S.  
NovaVision offers medical professionals ways to diagnose and treat patients experiencing vision loss after stroke, traumatic brain injury (TBI), or optic nerve injury.

NovaVision's medical devices, tests, and therapies are non-invasive and cleared by the FDA. They are currently available at established medical, rehabilitation, and vision centers throughout the United States, as well as in Germany and Singapore.  
NovaVision VRT Vision Restoration Therapy is based on the most advanced research in neuroplasticity. VRT is an FDA-cleared, patented, non-invasive medical device that may reduce vision loss after stroke or traumatic brain injury (TBI). Vision Restoration Therapy is the first FDA-cleared clinical application of stroke or traumatic brain injury vision rehabilitation.

Vision loss prevents patients from engaging in many normal day-to-day activities. In a recent retrospective study, more than 70 percent of patients who completed VRT showed measurable improvements in their vision that enhanced their quality of life.  
Vision Restoration Therapy activates the brain's proven self-repair capability – neuroplasticity –by using stimulation to restore vision.

Gautam and Gayatri were in a fix! They didn't have the funds to take Kripa for treatment to the U.S. Shurjo had taken VRS (Voluntary Retirement) from State Bank due to his illness. Most of his retirement money was being spent on his treatment and Kripa's cure!  
They returned to Kolkata, dejected and disappointed.

Gautam offered his Retirement Funds to finance Kripa's VRT abroad but Gayatri refused: Nahin Dada! Aapkey bhi teen bachchey hain, unkey bhavishya ka kya hoga? Do ladkiyon ki shadi karani hai aapko…..teenon bachchon ko achhi shiksha deni hai, Main yeh paisey nahin le sakti! Chhaya Bhabhi ko bhi bura lagega…main jaanti hoon wo bahut achhi hain, kuchh nahin kahegi lekin main aap dono ki bhalai ka faida nahin utha sakti. Kripa ke Bhagya mein jo likha hai wahi hoga….shayad humein apna Makaan bechkar Kripa ke aankhon ka ilaaj karna padega.

Kripa overheard her mother and Mama talking and felt very guilty. She tapped her cane and went into the other room:  
NAHIN, MAA…. main hamara makaan nahin bechney doongi….yeh makaan mere Baap-Dada ki amaanat hai, hamari parampara hai…. meri aankhon ke ilaaj ke liye usey bechna padey, yeh main hargiz bardaasht nahin karoongi, issey achha hai main saari umr andhi rahoon"

Gayatri came forward and hugged her upset daughter:  
Chhee, Beti, aisa nahin kehtey…teri aankhein zaroor theek hogi…..theek hai hum makaan nahin bechengey, lekin hum terey ilaaj ke liye kahin na kahin se paisey zaroor ikattha karengey.

Gautam promised to try for loans for the treatment. They also decided to take loans from State Bank in Shurjo's name as he was a long-term employee!

Dilip Da se madad mangein? Unhoney toh hospital mein hi offer kiya tha…..Gayatri tentatively suggested.

Kripa riled up at once: NAHIN, KABHIE NAHIN…..Please Maa, aap Chachajee se paisey mat leejiye! Main unsey koi madad nahin lena chahti…Angad se mera rishta toot chuka hai, ab main Chacha-Chachi ke upar merey ilaaj ka bojh nahin daalna chahti" 

**Kripa was equally proud and stubborn as Angad!**

****** **********************************

In Kripa's absence, Angad pined for her. He wanted so badly to accompany her to Vellore and oversee her treatments. But he knew it was no longer possible. Even if Gayatri Aunty agreed to take him along, Kripa would never agree to it! So he stayed back in Kolkata, missing her everyday. He missed watching her stroll everyday, missed listening to her music practice through the closed window.

A depressed Angad went to the riverside in the evenings and sat on the bench where he and Kripa used to sit. He closed his eyes and imagined Kripa beside him once more, snuggling in his chest, her softness pressing against him, her sweet scent intoxicating him, her hands hitting him when he teased her with wicked comments! He smiled remembering their shared ice-cream, the stolen kisses while licking the cone from both sides when his lips would meet hers midway! The sweet taste of her mouth combining with the sweet ice-cream! He could still taste her on his lips! He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on the bench that had witnessed their lovely interludes!

Suddenly he remembered the date: IT WAS JUNE 30!  
The day he and Kripa were supposed to get married ! Before the storm of conspiracy and betrayal destroyed their lives. His heart sank into depths of misery…..in his stubborn selfishness, his rude impatience, his demanding ego, he had destroyed the most precious gift in his life!

He would have married her today….he could envision her as his bride, wearing a red sari and veil, with bangles and sindoor as red as the setting sun….tears blurred his eyes. Everything seemed dark and gloomy, the setting sun mirrored the sinking feeling in his heart!

tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin  
tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin  
lekar yaad teri raaten meri kati - 2  
mujhse baaten teri karti hai chaandani  
tanha hai tujh bin raaten meri  
din mere din ke jaise nahi  
tanha badan tanha hai ruh nam meri aankhen rahe  
aaja mere ab rubaru  
jeena nahi bin tere  
tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin  
tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin

kabse aankhen meri raah mein tere bichhi - 2  
bhule se hi kahi tu mil jaaye kabhi  
bhule na mujhse baaten teri  
bheegi hai har pal aankhen meri  
kyun saans loon kyun main jiyu  
jeena bura sa lage  
kyun ho gaya tu bewafaaa mujhko bata de wajah  
tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin ...  
tere bin main yun kaise jiya  
kaise jiya tere bin ...

***************************************

Kripa returned from Vellore…..Angad took updates of her treatment from Gautam Uncle. He was excited to know that Kripa's eyesight could be restored. But he knew she would never agree to taking help from him or his family to go abroad for her treatment. Gautam told him about the suggested sale of Bose Lodge and application for loans for Kripa's treatment. Angad felt so frustrated, his hands were tied. He had the means to take Kripa abroad for treatment, he even knew the Hospital and doctors from his extensive research. But Kripa would never agree…..  
But he kept hope alive in a corner of his heart…..someday she would forgive him and allow him to take her abroad for treatment. Now his only ambition in life was for her to see again!

Kripa devoted herself to music as a balm for her troubled soul. In music, she found solace and expression of her deepest feelings. Her heart cried for Angad, for what she had lost, but outwardly she had hardened her heart to his presence. She knew he watched her evening walks…she ignored him, acted indifferent, until she went down to her room and could tremble in reaction.  
Angad lived for those evenings when he could watch her walk, it was sheer bliss for his ears to hear her sing every morning and evening.  
He kept his window open, even during the balmy nights and strained to hear her voice through the shutters of her window!  
She was practising her vocals late in the evening. She sang an evening Raga and then went on to a classical based movie song, her sadness reflected in the song:

. (Sharmilee, Lata)

meghaa chhaye aadhee raat bairan ban gayee nindeeyaa  
bataa de main kyaa karu

sab ke aangan diyaa jale re, more aangan jiyaa  
hawaa laage shool jaisee, taanaa maare chunareeyaan  
aayee hain aansoo kee baaraat

ruthh gaye re sapane saare, toot gayee re aashaa  
nain bahe re gangaa more, fir bhee man hain pyaasaa  
kise kahoo re man kee baat

********************************

Angad had withdrawn into his own shell once more since the court case. He hadnt called Shabbir for a long time…..Shabbir got worried about him and arrived at Khanna House that evening! He asked Naina about Angad, she took him to his door and knocked: Angad, Shabbir aya hai!

Angad's muffled voice floated out: Yes, Come in!

Shabbir went into his room and found him sitting on the Rocking Chair, holding the sweater that Kripa had made for him. A soft, sad melody was playing on his stereo.

Shabbir shook Angad's shoulder to wake him up from his stupor: Angad Yaar! Tuney kya haal bana rakha hai apna? Kyun apni zindagi barbaad kar raha hai?

Barbaad? Angad looked wildly up at him…..BARBAAD? MERI ZINDAGI? He started laughing crazily all of a sudden, hysterical…..BARBAAD? YEAH RIGHT!

Suddenly he got up and grabbed Shabbir's arm, dragged him to the window and pointed to Kripa walking on her terrace, holding on to the clothesline:  
BARBAAD? TU BARBADI DEKHNA CHAHTA HAI? WO DEKH….MAINEY KIYA HAI BARBAAD USKI ZINDAGI….Kal jo ladki baarish mein mor ki tarah chhat per nachti thi, gaati thi, mujhsey aankh-micholi khelti thi….aaj uska haalat dekh! Main hoon zimmedar uski iss haalat ka….mainey barbaad kiya hai usey! Aur tu meri barbadi ki baat kar raha hai? Angad laughed loudly again, hysterical with grief and despair!

Shabbir looked alarmed….Angad was clearly losing his balance and sinking into depressive state. He gripped Angad's strong biceps and shook him lightly: ANGAD! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF! Self-pity gets you nowhere! Tuney Kripa ka accident nahin kiya tha….Kartik ne kiya ….she became blind because of the accident, not because of you!

Uska accident meri vajeh se hua, main uska gunahgaar hoon! I hurt her, betrayed her trust! I am to blame! Angad sank down on the chair again, whispering and lamenting again.

Shabbir spoke in a firm voice: Now Look here! You cannot give up like this! Tujhey Kripa ki khaatir mazboot banna padega! Agar tu toot gaya toh uska kya hoga? You have to be her strength! Uski zindagi agar barbaad huyi hai toh tujhey usey phir se sanwarna hoga….you have to rectify ur mistakes, you have to help her become normal again…..become whole again.

Lekin kaisey? Angad asked helplessly, She wont listen to me…..she wont take my help or advice….I don't know what to do anymore!  
Shabbir smiled : I have an idea! Listen to me…..

- - 

**PART 82**

Show me Oh Show Me  
Show Me the Way  
Back to your Heart!

Shabbir drew up a chair and sat beside Angad: Listen to me! You want her to get her life back together, right? You want her to lead a normal life again….you will have to start at the basics…Uski haalat ki vajeh se usey college chhodna pada, right? You want her to complete her education? I can help her do that!

Angad sat up, his eyes brightening : Really? How can you help her?

Meri jaan pehchan hai …I know her College Principal, shes my mother's friend….I will request her to allow Kripa to sit for her B.A. Part I Exams. Wo agar Exams degi, aur kaamyab hogi, then I am sure, her self-confidence will return, she will be positive about her life again.

Shabbir really wanted to help Kripa recover and regain her life as he felt guilty and responsible for a lot of her sufferings due to his own loose tongue!

Idea toh achha hai, lekin wo exams degi kaisey? How will she write? How will she study? Angad was perplexed!

Uska bhi solution hai mere paas….I know a blind boy who had passed the Board Exams that way….by PROXY! A typist will be hired to type up her answers in presence of an examiner…..Kripa will just have to dictate the answers!

Angad looked quite jubilant now: Excellent Idea! Wah Bhai, tera jawaab nahin, Shabbir! Will the University allow her to do that?

Of course! Agar problems aaye toh main hoon na! I know the Calcutta University Vice-Chancellor quite well….His wife is my patient!

Angad started laughing: Yaar! Tu toh kamaal ka aadmi nikla…Calcutta mein aisa koi hai jisey tu nahin jaanta? Really, your aquaintance list is like Who's Who of Calcutta!

Shabbir laughed sheepishly : Yeah, I know a few people in High Places! Zaroorat ke waqt kaam aatey hain...hahahaha…

But I don't understand one thing…..how will she study for the exams? How will she take notes or study them?

Uska bhi solution hai mere paas…Kripa ke dost hain na college mein? they can record tapes of their notes and she can listen to them and learn them!

Angad couldn't help it, he got up and hugged Shabbir warmly: Thanks, Yaar! You made my day! Tera jawaab nahin! But how will we convince Kripa about this? Are you going to talk to her?

Nahin…. main nahin, wo shayad meri baat nahin sunegi…but uski saheli hai na? Kya naam tha uska….Aaliyah, right? ….Shabbir reddened a little while saying Aaliyah's name…I am sure Kripa will listen to Aaliyah if she approaches her with this plan"

Angad grinned broadly…..he slapped Shabbir hard on the back: Toh yeh baat hai, Guru! Tujhey Aaliyah ka naam ab bhi yaad hai? You like her, Dude! Admit it, Come on!

Shabbir scratched his head and grinned back: Ab tujhsey kya chhupana? Yeah, I liked her when I met her at ur sagai….shes nice!

Angad proudly said: Kripa ki saheli hai, achhi toh hogi…..theek hai, I am calling Aaliyah and inviting her for coffee after her classes. Lekin tujhey bhi chalna hoga…  
Shabbir agreed gladly, he wanted to meet Aaliyah again!

Angad was delighted….inspite of his and Kripa's separation, he was happy for Shabbir's and Aaliyah's sake…..if his tragedy brought two wonderful people together, his best friend and Kripa's best friend, then it would be a ray of sunshine in the darkness! He really wished Aaliyah and Shabbir would hook up together and become a couple!

Angad and Shabbir met Aaliyah for coffee the next day after her classes. Aaliyah was rather surprised to see Shabbir!  
Shabbir: Hi Aaliyah! How are you?  
Aaliyah: Hi Shabbir! Nice to see you again!

Shabbir reddened a little: Great to see you too!  
Aaliyah smiled and sat down. Shabbir and Angad revealed their plan….to help Kripa appear for her B.A. Exams.

Aaliyah was very excited when she heard it. She clapped and grinned:  
Yeh toh bahut achhi idea hai! Oh My God! Iska matlab Kripa exams de sakegi, she will get a degree, uski yehi khwahish thi ke wo shadi se pehley at least graduate karey ….BRILLIANT IDEA! Thanks, Angad!

Thanks mujhey nahin, Shabbir ko do, yeh uska idea hai…..Angad grinned and winked at Shabbir.

Oh really! Aaliyah turned towards Shabbir and thanked him warmly: Really, it's a GREAT IDEA! Aapney meri saheli ki wish poori kar dee, Thanks a LOT!

Shabbir grinned from ear to ear, flushed with happiness at the words of praise from the girl he admired.

And don't worry about the notes! Main aur merey dost Kripa ke liye notes ke cassettes bana dengey. Everybody will help her, I am sure! Aur Krips…..usey toh main yun manaa loongi…..Aaliyah snapped her fingers…wo meri baat kabhie nahin taalegi"

Kripa's classmates were all sympathetic to her condition. They had followed the trial and prosecution of Kartik and knew the whole story now, they were all shocked and grieved about the attempt on Kripa's life that had made her blind.

Aaliyah was enthusiastic : Main abhi Kripa ke ghar jaa rahi hoon….abb Exams mein zyada der nahin, sirf ek mahina hai….we have to start this right now!

Angad offered to drop her off at Kripa's house and she accepted his ride. Shabbir asked for Aaliyah's phone number rather shyly: We have to stay in contact about this Exams Project.

Of course! Aaliyah's eyes twinkled gently at him: Yeh raha mera phone number, you can call me anytime! Both exchanged looks full of meaning….Angad observed them from a distance and smiled knowingly!

Aaliyah arrived at Kripa's house un-announced. Gayatri was surprised to see her: Arey Aaliyah! Tum? Aao Beti, aao…..Kripa tumhey bahut miss karti hai, jao uskey kamrey mein , wo upar hai"

Aaliyah crept up the stairs and went to Kripa's room. Kripa was sitting on her chair, listening to music on her tape-recorder. Aaliyah crept up behind her and covered her eyes and giggled.

Kripa smiled and removed her hands: Aaloooo, tu kab aayi? Buddhu, meri aankhein kyun band kar rahi hai? Main toh teri aahat se tujhey pehchan leti, agar music chalu na hota toh"

Hi Krips! Aaliyah kissed her cheek affectionately….Kaisi hai tu?

Jaa, main tujhsey baat nahin karti….itney din aayi kyun nahin? Meri yaad bhi nahin aayi tujhey? Kripa sulked!

Aaloo apologized: Sorry Yaar! Tu toh jaanti hai mere Abbu kaisey hain, aajkal bahut strict ho gaye hain! Ab sirf College aur ghar, yehi meri life hai! Aur phir garmi ki chhuttiyon mein yahan thodey hi na thi! Main toh Hyderabad gayi thi….apney cousins ke paas"

Haan, haan, cousins ke paas jaa, mujhey toh tu bhool hi gayi…..Kripa complained.

Sorry, sorry, ab maaf bhi kar de, Baba! …..Aaliyah swung Kripa around, holding her hands …..Aur bol, yahan ki kya khabar hai?

Kripa told her about her eye treatment and her father's continuing illness!  
Aaliyah offered words of encouragement and suggested that Kripa should appear for the Part I exams! She unfolded the whole plan of how it would be possible in her condition.

At first Kripa was sceptical: Lekin Aaliyah yeh kaisey sambhav hai? Main kaisey padhoongi?

Don't worry, Krips! Hum hain na? Main, Sumona, Sushmita, Pooja, sab milkar terey liye notes cassette mein tape kar dengey….hamara bhi revision ho jayega issi bahaney….heeheehee…Aaloo giggled excitedly….Isnt it a great idea?

Haan, idea toh achhi hai…..Kripa finally smiled, her face lighting up at the thought of getting a Bachelor's degree! Kiska idea hai yeh? Tera toh nahin lagta….tujhmein itni akal kahan? Kripa teased her friend.

Aaliyah hesitated to tell her: Actually, wo….yeh idea Shabbir ka hai….usney mujhey phone per bataya.

Kripa's face tightened: Kahin yeh Angad ka idea to nahin? Shayad wo issi bahaney merey kareeb aaney ki koshish kar raha hai"

Arey Nahin Yaar! Tu bhi kya sochti rehti hai….Angad ke dimaag mein itna akal kahan?  
Aaloo looked sideways at Kripa to gauge her reaction! Kripa couldn't help grinning: Haan, wo toh nahin hai !

Haan Krips, meri baat maan, yeh Shabbir ka idea hai, usi ne yeh sab kiya hai….wo hamarey Principal Sahiba ko jaantey hain, aur University ke VC ko bhi…..hes very smart!

Aaahhaa, ab pakdi gayi, tu Shabbir ko pasand karti hai, bataa sach sach? Kripa was all excited, giggling like a schoolgirl!

Heeheeehee, Yeah I like him, hes cute! And smart too!

Dekh Aaloo, hoshiyaar rehna, Angad ka dost hai, kahin wo bhi Angad jaisa na nikley" Kripa suddenly became serious and worried about her friend.

Oh No, hes a nice guy, I can tell! Lekin ek baat bataa, Angad ne aisa kya kiya jo tuney uskey saath sara rishta tod diya? Please mujhey bataa….I really want to know.

Kripa's expression changed….the pain, hurt and humiliation returned. She slowly walked towards the closed window….a symbol of her rejection of Angad!

Usney jo kiya wo kehney laayak nahin, Sorry, Aloo! Main nahin bataa sakti, mujhey maaf kar de" she closed her eyes in anguish.

Aaliyah thought: Theek hai, tu nahin batayegi toh main Angad se hi poochh loongi, I will make him confess….I cant see both of you suffering like this! I am sure Angad still loves you a lot…and I know u love him too!

She quickly changed the subject: Toh bol, Krips, tu degi na exams? Banegi na Graduate?

Kripa wiped her eyes and turned towards her friend: Of Course! Yeh koi poocchney ki baat hai? Bataa kab sey shuru karein?

Aloo hugged her and laughed: Good! That's my Krips! Tu wait kar! Main aaj hi ek tape banati hoon aur kal baaki chaar-paanch ladkiyon se keh doongi…wo bhi terey liye tapes bana dengey. Tu zor-shor se preparations shuru kar de"

Kripa hugged her and thanked her profusely.  
Aloo said: Doston mein Thanks kaisa? Tu pass karegi toh humein sabsey zyada khushi milegi. Teri jeet mein hi meri jeet hai"

Aaliyah went to Gayatri and Shurjo and told them about the plan for Kripa's Exams! They were delighted and enthusiastic! Everybody thanked Aaliyah numerous times till she was quite embarassed and reiterated Shabbir's role in this.

And then started Kripa's journey towards reclaiming her life….getting the college degree she always wanted.

Aaliyah and her classmates made tapes of History and Psychology notes for B.A. Part I Exams and Kripa learned them at home. Shabbir got permission on Kripa's behalf quite easily from the VC of Cal. Univ.

Kripa's College Principal was very enthusiastic and encouraging about the whole endeavour: Main aur yeh College poori tarah se Kripa ke saath hain! We want her to succeed….wo ek misaal banegi agar wo yeh kar dikhaye toh"

Kripa was a good student and studied sincerely over the next one month, studying all day and night in her room, only going upstairs for her evening walks. A delighted Angad saw the change in her, there was a spring in her step, a glow on her face! She was happy after a long time! And he was happy for her!

Gayatri made Complan for her studious daughter, and fussed about her staying awake late nights. Shurjo grilled her with exam questions, helping her prepare thoroughly!

Finally the week arrived! Aloo came over to wish her Best of Luck! Dida sent over Charan-amrit (Holy Puja water) and Gayatri put chandan teeka on her. Aaliyah took her to the Exam Center and Kripa dictated her answers to a typist in a separate room, away from the other examinees!

Over the next 6 days, she completed 8 papers, 4 of History Honors and 2 each of Psychology and Political Science! Her mother took lunch for her on days with double exams. Angad waited anxiously to hear updates about Kripa's exams from Aaliyah and Gayatri!

Finally it was DONE! Kripa felt a sense of great achievement! Her mental abilities had been honed and sharpened due to her physical disability. And she felt satisfied at her own performance…she was quite sure that she would graduate with good marks!

They celebrated at home with Aaliyah and some classmates who had come to congratulate Kripa …the same girls who had made the tapes for her. Kripa and her parents expressed their gratitude and gave them little gifts of appreciation!

**********************************

But every happy moment in life is followed by disappointment! Kripa's life was like the ocean, every swell of joy was followed by an ebb of despair!

Shurjo's application for loan was rejected. He had already retired and he wouldn't be able to pay back such a hefty sum of money in his current physical condition! There were no other earning members in his family to take responsibility of repaying the loan. Kripa's treatment abroad and stay would cost 80,000 U.S.D. …which was roughly about 30 Lakh Rupees. The bank couldn't risk such a large amount for a retired employee!

The Boses were crestfallen! Kripa resigned herself to her Fate: Agar mujhey aisey hi jeena hai toh andherey ko apna saathi banana padega. Mujey aur bhi padhai karni hogi…..shayad koi naukri mil jaaye, main apney Maa-Baba per bojh nahin banna chahti…main apney pairon per khada hona chahti hoon"

She started learning Braille at the Institution called "Lighthouse for the Blind"  
She hoped that learning Braille would make her self-sufficient and might help her get a job someday, somewhere! She also started applying for music contests and competitions to earn money. She knew she could use her musical talent as a profession as well.

Kripa went to her Braille classes thrice a week. The "Lighthouse" Bus picked her up from the corner of her street in the morning and dropped her off at the same spot in the afternoon at 3. Champa di took Kripa to the bus stop every morning and brought her back home when she returned. Although Kripa could walk with her cane quite well, somebody had to guide her on the pavement and help her cross the road so she wouldn't get run over again.

But Champa Di had a problem…she was such a chatterbox that sometimes she got detained while chatting to some neighbouring maid, exchanging gossip and invariably got delayed. She would arrive at the bus-stop late and Kripa would be waiting impatiently for her. This is what Kripa hated the most, being dependant on people when she wanted freedom and self-reliance!

Finally, one afternoon, she got fed up and started walking by herself in the direction of her street. Her white cane tapped loudly on the pavement as she went ahead braving the darkness.

The two goons still sat on the corner, they saw her approaching and grinned. Today, that shrewish Champa di wasn't accompanying her. She was alone and fair game….they were afraid of Champa's foul mouth and loud gaalis. So they didn't dare to say anything when Champa di was there.

As Kripa passed them, one of them reached out and pulled Kripa's dupatta: Kyun Jaaneman, kahan jaa rahi ho?  
Kripa frowned angrily and pulled away her dupatta: Badtameezi mat keeejiye! Raasta chhodiye!

Arey dekh, dekh, ab tak toh suna tha Pyaar andha hota hai….one goon laughed loudly, ab isey dekh….. yeh Pyaar mein sachmuch andhi ho gayi…Hahahaha….Both the goondas laughed nastily at their cruel jokes.

Kyun, aa gayi na line per? Pehley toh bahut akadti thi? Ab kaun tujsey shadi karega…..terey aashiq ne bhi toh tujey thukraa diya….Hahahaha…

Koi bat nahin, hum hain na tere liye, chal hamarey saath chal….mazaa aa jayega…  
The two goons surrounded her….Kripa's face paled, her hands shook, the cane clattered and fell from her hand. As she bent to pick it up, one of the goons kicked it away from her, laughing, tormenting her.

Suddenly a large hand fell on the shoulder of the bigger goon, a huge fist punched him tremendously hard, throwing him on the pavement, leaving him with a bleeding nose and teeth!

It was Angad ! Fuming, RED, furious, murderous with Rage! He beat the two goons to a pulp while Kripa stood trembling on one side! She knew it was Angad from the string of curses emerging from his deep voice as he smashed his fist into the two villains' faces repeatedly till they begged for mercy: Saab! Humein maaf kar do….dubara aisa nahin hoga, Saab…..

Jaa, maafi maang Madam se…..Angad hauled one goonda up, holding his collar and threw him at Kripa's feet: MAAFI MAANG!

Please, Behenjee, humein maaf kar do….the loafer cried, falling on Kripa's feet, aap hamari Maa hain, Behen hain, dubara kabhie aisa nahin hoga"

Kripa moved back nervously: Theek hai, theek hai"

The other goon ran away before Angad could make him apologize too. He shook the one in his grasp till his broken teeth rattled: DUBARA ISS ILAAKEY MEIN NAZAR AAYA TOH JAIL MEIN BAND KARVA DOONGA, SAMJHA? AB JAA, AUR APNA KALA MOOH KABHIE MAT DIKHA"

Haan Sir, hum yahan kabhie nahin aayengey, Maa-Kasam! Thank you. Sirjee! The bloody-nosed goon ran away as soon as Angad released his collar!

Angad brushed off his hands and looked towards Kripa: Tum theek toh ho na?

Kripa didn't reply….her heart was thundering loudly in her ears, she felt dizzy…..after a long time she was face to face with HIM again. He had saved her from the goondas like a Filmy Hero! Her heart wanted to thank him but her pride and painful memories put a seal on her lips... she just nodded slightly!

Angad picked up her white cane and placed it in her hand….the touch of his warm fingers on her palm made her tremble! She turned quickly and started walking towards the street leading to her house.

Angad followed her: Champa di kahan hai? Tum akeli kyun jaa rahi ho? Koi Bus-stop per kyun nahin aaya? He bombarded her with his concerned queries. He was sick with worry, if he hadnt happened to return home early today, he wouldn't have witnessed the scene with the goons! God knows what they would have done to Kripa! His head still throbbed with fury.

Kripa didn't reply, just walked as fast as she could, tapping her cane on the pavement…she reached the corner of the street and stepped down to cross over to the other side where her house was located.

A car was approaching down the road, heading towards her...…Angad leaped and pulled her back to the pavement, holding her tightly in his arms. Kripa struggled to free herself, shocked and trembling violently, feeling his hard chest pressing against her. The car passed them with a loud honk, warning Kripa of her near accident!

DAMN IT! DO U WANT TO KILL YOURSELF? WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?  
Angad blasted her, holding her wiggling body tightly.

CHHODO MUJHEY! MAR JAANEY DO ! Tumhey kya? Tum hotay kaun ho mujhey bachaney waley? Kripa yelled and screamed at him, twisting wildly in his strong arms in a futile attempt to escape. Her heart beat wildly at his nearness, making her breathless and aware and angrier at her weakness towards him!

Finally Angad picked her up in his arms and carried her across the street and deposited her on the other side pavement in front of her house!

DONE! Ab batao kya keh rahi thi? Tumhey marney kyun nahin diya? Kyunki main tumsey pyar karta hoon, GOT IT?…..YOU ARE SO SELFISH, KRIPA! Agar tum mar jaati, toh tumharey Maa-Baba ka kya hota…wo dono already itna suffer kar chukey hain, tum unhey aur bhi sadma dena chahti ho? Itni khudgarz ho tum?

Tumhey mere Maa-Baba ki chinta kabsey honay lagi? Kripa was trembling with anger, shame at her weakening senses. Tum toh unki parwah bhi nahin kartey the….

WHAT A PITY, KRIPA! Main ab badal gaya hoon, lekin afsos…. yeh dekhney ke liye tumharey paas aankhein nahin hain…aur haan, yeh dekhney ke liye tumhey aankhon ki zaroorat nahin, dil ki zaroorat hogi….jo dil patthar ka ban chuka hai…..yeh toh ehsaas ki baaat hai…agar tum yeh mehsoos nahin kar sakti toh yeh meri badkismati hai! Bye, Kripa! Take care of yourself!

He turned and left her standing in front of her gate, crying and trembling in reaction.

- -

**PART 83**

Sleep was a Rare Commodity for Angad and Kripa that night!

Kripa turned restlessly on her bed…..her nerves were still at fever pitch from being in Angad's embrace ….she could still feel his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her, crushing her! She could still smell his essence on herself ! 

**She felt all hot and bothered and that made her even more furious with herself and with him: Uskey chhooney se kyun aaj bhi mere dil ke taar baj uthtey hain? Usney jo mere saath kiya uskey baad bhi kyun main aisa mehsoos kar rahi hoon? Kya mujhmein koi atma-samman nahin jo uskey nazdeekiyon se aaj bhi pighal jaati hoon? Usney mujhey pyaar mein dhokha diya….Simone ke saath usney…..…..**

Tears soaked her pillow as the painful memories returned ! She hated herself for weakening at his touch, for feeling the same ache in her heart again.  
Angad, tumney ghalat kaha, mainey bahut koshish kee apney dil per patthar rakhney kee, lekin aaj bhi iss dil mein dhadkan baaki hain, aaj bhi tumharey kareeb aaney se yeh bechain ho uthta hai….KYUN, Aakhir kyun main iss dil ko sambhal nahin paati?

Her close encounter with Angad that afternoon had broken her resolve to stay indifferent to him. she tossed and turned in her bed, remembering their tender, sweet, passionate moments, shedding tears of longing for the precious love that she had lost.

Then she thought about how he had rescued her from those goondas and then saved her again from the approaching car…. she smiled through her tears! It was so strange that he always saved her from accidents and falls! She had always considered him Her Knight in shining Armor….who knew that her Knight would turn out to be a Cheat?

Angad lay awake ruminating on the afternoon's events! He would have to speak to Champa about this…..it was unacceptable! Kripa walking home alone in the afternoon…all kinds of danger could befall her. As it is, she was the most accident-prone person he had ever seen. He smiled as he remembered their first meeting, how she had almost been knocked down by his car and fought with him,. threatened to get him beaten up by the neighbours! Angad chuckled softly….GOD! She was so exasperating! Most of the time he didn't know whether to kiss her or spank her!

Angad smiled to himself in the dark….she was still a feisty little thing, she had struggled in his arms like a wildcat…. He had trouble holding on to her ! She was so stubborn and proud….she will break but she wont bend….he thought affectionately. It was her spirit that had attracted him to her at first and he was happy that she still retained it although it meant she found it hard to forgive him! He had cruelly hurt her pride and dignity…..perhaps he had wanted to possess and conquer her! That's why he had made so many mistakes! But he had forgotten that you cannot pin down a beautiful butterfly! That only kills it!

He sighed as he thought about how she had felt against him….so soft and pliant! Her sweet scent still lingered in his breaths! He pined and ached to hold her again….he couldn't sleep, he got up and walked to the window and stared at her closed wooden shutters.

Kaash, …Kripa, tum mere dil ki baat sun sakti, Kaash tum apney dil ki khidki khol deti aur meri pukaar sun leti….I love you Kripa….Wont you forgive me just once?  
Ek baar mujhey maaf kar do, I promise dubara kabhie tumhey shikayat ka mauka nahin doonga….Kripa. please listen to me just this once!

Kripa turned in her bed, she was sweating…it was a hot and balmy night, humid, oppressive. Monsoons were on in full swing in Kolkata and humidity was high and unbearable. The closed window didn't help matters either. She turned and pressed the button of her special watch: "The time is now 2:35 A.M"…..a metallic voice announced the hour. She got up and felt her way to the window near her head ….she opened the shutters and let the night air in! She stood there, breathing in the damp, cool breeze, the essence of monsoons…. the smell of wet earth wafted up to her! She loved that smell, she loved the rains although it made the streets of Kolkata muddy and dirty. There was something very soft and romantic about the Rain….it made her heart long for something out of her reach now. She stood holding the window grills, enjoying the night air, her window open after a long time.

Angad looked down and saw her…he froze! As if in answer to his prayers, she had opened her window and was standing there, her lovely face turned upwards, slightly smiling!

His heart beat wildly…..his breathing quickened! The moonlight fell on her beautiful face as he stared with intense longing: Kripa, aakhir tumney merey dil ki pukar sun hi lee…..aaj tumney khidki khol dee hai, perhaps tomorrow you will open up your heart to me too! Tumhey jitni shikayat hai, keh do, jee bharkey mujey gaaliyan do, main sab sun loonga, lekin ek baar mujey maaf kar do, main tumsey aur kuch nahin chahoonga"

The night was a long one…..full of promises, yet unfulfilled! Their souls struggled to reunite but their bodies stayed apart, separated by a wall of hurt pride, pain and prejudice!

*********************************

Angad got hold of Champa di next morning as she was returning from Bazaar with vegetables and fish in her Jhola! He ran after her and caught her near the corner of the street: Champa di, zara ruko, mujey tumsey kuchh baat karna hain!  
Dadababu aap? Champa was surprised: Haan kahiye, kya baat hai?

Champa di, main nahin chahta ke Kripa kabhie bhi Bus-stand se akeli ghar aaye, kal us gali ke gundon ne usey gher liya tha….aur wo phir se gaadi ke neechey aaney wali thi….yeh bilkul theek nahin…

Hey Raamo! Yeh sab kal hua? …..mujey toh pata nahin chala….un badmash logon ne Didimoni ko chheda? Main toh unki khaal khench loongi….kahan hain wo?….Champa put her pallu around her waist, fighting-style and tried to look for the goons.

Koi zaroorat nahin ab iski….mainey un dono ko bhagaa diya hai, ab kabhie wo iss ilaakey mein nazar nahin aayengey. Lekin tum please aayinda Kripa ko akeley mat chhodna….uskey bus aaney se pehley hi pahunch jaana, agar iskey liye tumhey paison ki zaroorat hai toh kaho, main tumhey doonga, jitna tum chahtey ho, lekin Kripa akeli nahin honi chahiye!

Champa di looked shame-faced: Nahin Dadababu, paison ki zaroorat nahin, Didimoni toh meri Beti jaisi hai…..main ab kabhie der nahin karoongi, aap chinta mat karo…main Tem (time) per pahunch jaaoongi Bus-Ishtop! Aur Didimoni ko bachaney ke liye Thankooo!

Angad smiled at the old, faithful maid-servant, now he knew why Kripa's parents had so much faith in her, why she acted like Kripa's guardian at times. Although she could have asked for any amount from him for looking after Kripa, she refused that money as she really thought of herself as a family member, not a servant!

Theek hai, Champa di, toh aaj se Kripa ki rakhwali tumharey haath mein hai! Thanks!

Champa di grinned from ear to ear in delight!

Later she went around telling the whole neighbourhood how much Angad Dadababu loved Kripa Didimoni! How worried and concerned he was for her safety! He had even offered her money to look after Kripa but she had refused as she thought it was her duty!

The neighbours all ooh-ed and aah-ed: Shotti? (Really?) Kitna pyar karta hai Angad uss Kripa se….na jaaney kyun phir bhi Kripa ne uska rishta thukra diya? Daal mein kuchh kaala hai….shayad Kripa mein hi kuchh kharabi hai jo wo Angad jaisey ladkey ko thukra rahi hai, wo toh us andhi ladki ko bhi sweekar karney ko raazi tha, uskey gharwaley bhi kitney mahaan hain jo Kripa ki accident ke baad bhi shadi ke liye raazi the, lekin na jaaney kyun Kripa ne rishta tod diya!  
There were theories and comments galore about the broken rishta between Angad and Kripa!

*************************************

Kripa sent applications with her recorded music cassette to Kolkata Doordarshan! She got called for an audition to their studios in Tollygunge. She was very excited! Finally she might get a chance to earn her own living, to help out her parents financially!  
Gayatri accompanied her to the studio that morning! Kripa sang an old favorite :

album/Maya-(1961).html

Jaa Re, Jaa Re Ud Jaa Re Panchhii  
Bahaaron Ke Des Jaa Re  
Yahaan Kyaa Hai Mere Pyaare  
Kyun Ujad Gayi Bagiyaa Mere Man Kii  
Jaa Re ...

Naa Daalii Rahii Naa Kalii  
Ajab Gam Kii Aandhii Chalii  
Udii Dukh Kii Dhuul Raahon Mein  
Jaa Re yeh gali hai aansoo-an kee  
Baharon ke des jaa rey...

Main Veena Uthaa Naa Sakii  
Tere Sang Gaa Naa Sakii  
Dhale Mere Geet Aahon Mein  
Jaa Re ...

The producers of the program were greatly impressed with her sweet, mellifluous voice! They hired her for a weekly music program which presented new singers. Kripa was ecstatic, thrilled to bits!

She would be earning a weekly salary from the show! She couldn't believe it! She was finally self-reliant and independent! She could even help her family with her earnings.

Her Mastermoshai was slightly disappointed but understanding: Main nahin chahta tha ke tum Shastriya Sangeet chhodkar lokpriya sangeet ko apna pesha banao, lekin main tumhari majboori samajhta hoon….. tum swayam-siddha banna chahti ho aur apney parivaar ki madad karna chahti ho! Mera aashirwaad tumharey saath hai…lekin mera ek hi anurodh hai ke tum kabhie apney Kala ko chhota mat karna, kabhie uska apmaan mat honay dena"

Kripa touched her teacher's feet and took his blessings and promised never to cheapen her Art form!

Gayatri took her to the studio for her 1st recording and waited outside till the show was taped. The day her show was to be telecast, there was a lot of excitement at the two houses. Dida sent a box of sweets and prashad but couldn't come herself as her arthritis had turned for the worse. She really missed Kripa's daily hot oil massages on her feet.

Champa di went around the entire neighbourhood proudly advertising: Aaj humarey Kripa Didimoni TV per aayegi…..ab wo bhi TV Ishtar (Star) ban gayi hai"

Chhutki jumped up and down with excitement before the TV: Dadabhai, Dadabhai, Kripa Di aaj TV per gaa rahi hai….main apney school ke sab ladkiyon ko bataoongi ke meri Didi TV per gaati hai, wo sab kitni jealous hogi"

Angad laughed and hugged her: Of course! Zaroor sabko batana…..aur aagey chalkar dekhna ….. ekdin teri Kripa Di National Cable TV per bhi gaayegi!

SACH?! Chhutki was amazed! Lekin Dadabhai, tumhey kaisey pata?

Kyunki main future padh sakta hoon…..Angad gently teased his little cousin.

But inwardly he was jubilant with pride and satisfaction: Kripa, main tumhey har tarah se kaamyab dekhna chahta hoon…..yeh toh sirf shuruaat hai, iskey baad tum aur bhi tarakki karogi…poorey desh mein tumhari meethi awaaz ke fans hongay, tum mash-hoor ho jaaogi!

Of course, Shabbir had a hand in this too. The TV show Producer's brother was Shabbir's patient and Angad had requested him to audition Kripa before anybody else. But Kripa's voice had been impressive enough to get her the job.

Everybody watched the program eagerly and enjoyed Kripa's song performances! Angad couldn't take his eyes off the TV set….she looked so simple and beautiful in an orange silk-tangail sari and light gold jewelry. Her hair had grown to shoulder length now, which made her look like a young girl in her teens. She had wanted to wear her dark glasses but the producer didn't agree so she had to compromise, not covering her sightless eyes. But she kept her eyelashes down throughout her performance. Only the people who knew her could tell that she was blind!

She sang :

Akashey aaj ronger khela  
Money megher mela  
Haralo Shur haralo Gaan  
Haralo jay bela  
Amar monay megher mela

Dida wiped tears of joy as she watched Kripa perform in front of the camera: Kaash aaj tu hamari Bahu hoti toh mere khushiyon ka khazana poora hota! Merey potay ko maaf kar bhi de, Kripa…main aur kitney din terey ghar aaney ke liye zinda rahungi?

Gayatri and Shurjo's faces shone with pride as they sat down with Kripa in the Living-room to watch her show! They watched Kripa perform two popular Bengali songs and one Rabindra Sangeet. Kripa smiled with delight, content in her family's jubilation and excitement! Her parents were ecstatic about her TV performance: Beti, tuney toh kamaal kar diya, hamara naam raushan kiya hai ...itney saalon ki teri sangeet shiksha ab rang laayi hai"

Every Thursday Gayatri took Kripa for her recording and every Friday night her show was telecast. She became quite popular as viewers started sending letters of praise and appreciation of her voice and performance.

Kripa even got fan mail from male and female admirers who were impressed by her singing talent as well as her beauty and grace! Aaliyah read out her fan-mail to her and they both giggled and laughed, especially over some male fans who proposed marriage to her:  
Dear Kripa Ji, Aaliyah read out loudly , main aapka bahut bada fan hoon, aapki awaaz jitni meethi hai aap dikhney main utni hi khubsooorat hain….Meri Maa mujey bahut dinon se Bahu laaney ko keh rahi hai…Kya aap meri dharampatni banengi? Aap jaisi bahu paakar meri Maa dhanya ho jayegi aur mera bhi jeewan dhanya ho jayega"

Aaliyah and Kripa burst out laughing : Kyun Krips? Shadi karegi iss Mayi ke Laal se?…dekh tu dono ka jeevan dhanya kar degi, ek stone se do-do birds maregi"  
Kripa punched Aaloo and laughed hysterically!

Arey yeh wala dekh: Dear Kripa, tum mere sapnon ki malika ho, meri Dream Girl ho, Please marry me! Main tumharey roop ka deewana hoon, tumhari awaaz ka deewana hoon! Please marry me!

Hailaaa, Aaloo giggled, yeh toh bilkul pagal ho gaya hai, becharey se shadi kar hi daal, nahin toh isey Ranchi ke Asylum mein bhejna padega"

Kripa enjoyed the adulation and praise but the studio had strict instructions not to give out her address or phone number to anyone! Her family was still very scared about her safety!

Janmashtami day arrived! Dadi was holding a big Puja as usual and had invited the entire neighbourhood and asked the Bose family to come too. Gayatri tried to give excuses, it was kind of awkward to go there since the breakup of the sagai. But Dida called Gayatri and told her if they didn't come with Kripa, then she would stop the Puja till they came! Gayatri and Kripa had to bow before such emotional blackmail!  
They got ready and went next door for the Puja.

- - 

**PART 84**

Kripa's legs trembled as she stepped over the threshold of Khanna House! The smell of incense and "Hom" (Sacred Fire) greeted her at the doorstep. She was coming after such a long time, it almost seemed like a different lifetime….when she used to run upstairs to Dida's Puja room and make garlands for Krishna Thakur. Everything had changd now. The biggest change was that she was holding her white cane in one hand and grasped her mother's hand in the other.

Her palms were clammy with nervousness, Gayatri understood and gave her fingers a comforting squeeze: Tu chinta mat kar, hum yahan zyada der nahin rukengey, Puja khatam hotay hi chaley jayengey!

Kripa was wearing a green Kanjeevaram sari with orange border, her regrown hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders, framing her lovely face.

Gayatri didn't let her wear her dark glasses : Ghar ke andar aankhein dhakney ki koi zaroorat nahin…hamarey padosi sab tujey bachpan se jaantey hain, unkey saamney kala chashma pehenney ki kya zaroorat?

But Kripa felt self-conscious without the protection of her dark glasses and kept her eyes lowered.

Naina and Shibani greeted Gayatri and Kripa at the door: Aao, Gayatri…. Kripa, tum kaisi ho?  
Kripa smiled slightly: Main achhi hoon….Chhutki kahan hai?  
Chhutki upar hai, abhi aati hi hogi….Gayatri di, Shurjo Da nahin aaye? Shibani asked

Nahin,wo nahin aaye... tum unki sehat ke baarey mein toh jaanti hi ho…..itni bheed aur shor mein tabiyat bigad sakti hai, isliye nahin laayi! Mashima kahan hain?

Maa Jee Puja ke wahan hain…..Naina took the two ladies to the Living-room with Lord Krishna's Jhula in the center and the Priest sitting in front chanting mantras, with Dadi right behind him.

Dadi saw Kripa and got up at once: Kripa, tu aa gayi? Main bahut khush hoon, aaj iss ghar mein phir se terey kadam padey! Yahan aa….. tu mere paas baith"

Dadi made Kripa and Gayatri sit right next to her and placed the rope of Krishna's Jhoola in Kripa's hand: Le, beti, Krishna Thakur ko jhooley mein jhula"

Kripa whispered: Main kaisey karoon? Aap dikha deejiye…..agar mainey zor se kheencha toh problem ho jayegi"

Dida smiled: Chal main tujhey dikhati hoon…..she held Kripa's arm and made her pull the thick rope slowly, which made the sacred Jhoola swing forward and backward in a gentle motion.

Bhagwan Sri Krishna ki Jai! All the ladies and gents present in the room chanted together in a loud chorus. The Priest started the Puja with loud, musical chants and threw incense and ghee into the Holy Fire!

Angad walked into the room and stood in the back, his eyes were fixated on Kripa's slender back, the curve of her spine, the dark wavy hair swinging by her graceful neck. He sighed with a deep satisfaction…..she was in his house again after so many months!

Today Angad had worn the hand-painted Kurta that Kripa had brought for him from Shantiniketan. How he wished that she could see him wearing it. He knew he looked charming in it! When she had gifted it to him, he had been in a foul mood and had disregarded it…..he hadnt even thanked her or acknowledged it. Now he treasured her gifts beyond anything else.

By the pricking of the hairs on her nape, Kripa knew that Angad's warm gaze was on her back! Her face became red as she tried to concentrate on the Puja chants!

After the Arati, the Priest passed on Puja flowers to everybody for the Anjali. Dida placed some flowers in Kripa's hands: Yeh le Beti, Anjali ka waqt hai"

Kripa folded her hands with the flowers in them and prayed hard: Bhagwan Krishna, merey Baba ko theek kar do, aur agar ho sakey toh meri aankhon ki roshni bhi wapas kar dena…hamarey paas treatment ke paisey nahin hain, lekin aap toh chamatkaar kartey hain, aap hi kuchh keejiye…main apney Maa-Baba ka dukh aur nahin sah sakti"

Angad moved closer behind Kripa, observing her bent head, smiling whimsically as he remembered how he had thrown flowers on her head last year at Janmashtami, how she had looked back in anger and then laughed when he made his irresistible Cute face!

Angad slipped into his dream world: He went behind Kripa and removed the soft hair from her nape, he bent and kissed her fragrant skin with his open-mouth, lightly touching it with his tongue, her skin tasted warm and tangy! His fingers caressed the exposed skin of her waist between her blouse and sari as he kissed the side of her neck, the sensitive spot behind her ears. Kripa moaned and arched her head backwards, inviting his hot mouth on her long neck and throbbing pulse at the base of her throat. His hands went around her stomach, circling her tightly from behind as he kissed one soft, red cheek and whispered in her tiny ears: I love you Kripa! I love you!

BETA! ANJALI KE PHOOL DE DO….Angad snapped out of his wonderful dream, whispering "I love u" instead of the Anjali mantras! Naina was standing next to him, nudging him with her elbow : Kya hua, Angad? Phool Devta ki taraf phenk de…..anjali ho chuki"

Oh Sorry, Mom! He blushed a deep red, and quickly tossed the flowers in his hand ….somehow they landed on Kripa's head a few feet ahead! A startled Kripa jerked in surprise, then slowly picked the flowers from her shoulders and head. She knew whose flowers they were…..she didn't need to "see" who had thrown them. She didn't know whether to be furious or laugh at him: Angad ab bhi nahin badla…waisa hi besharam hai"

Naina saw the whole thing and laughed softly, looking from Angad towards Kripa and back again….she pulled a blushing Angad's ear affectionately: Paagal ladka" she commented, then left to distribute the prashad!

Angad grinned in embarassment, thinking : Kripa always makes me feel these things during Puja…. Lekin mera bhi kya kasoor hai? Prem-Puja hi toh sabsey badi Puja hai" he grinned at his wicked thoughts!

Dida requested Kripa to sing a Bhajan for the occasion. The neighbours joined in request: Haan, Kripa, ab toh tum mash-hoor kalakaar ban gayi ho…..hamarey pada (ilaakey) ke celebrity ho tum….tumhey toh gaana sunana hi padega"

Kripa blushed and shook her head in embarassment: Please aisa mat kahiye, main abhi bhi wahi Kripa hoon….aur Dida ke Puja mein gaana toh mera saubhagya hai"  
She started singing a sweet song about Lord Krishna's enchanting flute, mesmerizing the Gopis of Vrindavan and stealing hearts! Everyone listened enchanted by her sweet voice as usual. Angad listened with a lovelorn expression, longing to go near her, to embrace her, to express the feelings ready to burst the dam of his aching heart!

. (Anuraag-Lata)

neend churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansee)-2  
are din-dahaade  
are din-dahaade, chori kare, raat bhar jagaaye  
daaka dale teri bansi  
ho nind churaaye, chain churaaye, daaka daale teri bansi

(man mein lage aise agan, jaise chamake bijuriya baadal men)-2  
chup ke kabhi le jaaoongee, teri bansi chhupaake aanchal mein  
kaahe shaam dhale  
kaahe shaam dhale, kadam tale, mujhako bulaaye  
daaka dale teri bansi

(samajhi thi main, natakhat hai too, bas maakhan churaaya karata hai)-2  
deevaani main, na jaane too, kaahe panaghat pe aaya karta hai  
mohe laaj aaye  
mohe laaj aaye, haay nahi baat kahi jaaye  
daaka dale teri bansi  
ho neend churaye

(bansi ki dhun sunake piyaa, jiya mera kaheen kho jaata hai)-2  
main kya kahoon, kya na kahoon, mohe na jaane kya ho jaata hai  
geet preet bhare  
geet preet bhare gaaye, sudh-budh bisaraaye  
daaka dale teri bansi  
ho o neend churaye chain churaye daaka daale teri bansi  
ho daaka dale

All the people present showered Kripa with compliments for her song! Then everybody got up to get prashad and dinner from the Dining-room.

As Kripa made her way, holding her mother's hand, a lady commented: Aaahaahaahaa, dekh.. bechari ko dekhkar bahut dukh hota hai…..iss chhoti-si umr mein andhi ho gayi. Ab kya hoga, kaun ussey shadi karega?

Kyun tumhey pata nahin, Boudi? Another woman quipped, Angad toh ussey shadi karney ko raazi tha, useeney manaa kar diya…zaroor wo Angad ki zindagi mein bojh nahin banna chahti isiliye manaa kiya hoga! Ahahaha, kitna bada tyaag hai, apney pyar ki khushi ke liye apni khushi ka balidaan de diya!

Bechari, usey dekhkar mujey itna taras aata hai, itni sundar, itni gunee ladki, na jaaney iskey bhagya mein kya hai"

Kripa flinched at the tone of pity in their voice. Bechari…was the word she hated the most nowadays….she didn't want anyone to pity her! According to her, she was the same Kripa, the same person….she didn't want to be pitied because of her blindness! She was almost completely self-sufficient now. ….she could feed herself, dress herself, she had given her exams, she was even earning now! How dare these ladies pity her? She was angry and upset.

Gayatri had also heard those comments, she quickly steered Kripa towards the exit: Chal hum ghar chaltey hain, ab Puja khatam ho gayi, ab yahan rehney ki koi zaroorat nahin"

But it was easier said than done, Dadi caught them near the door, sneaking out: Arey arey, Gayatri, Kripa, tum dono kahan jaa rahi ho? Prashad aur khana khaye baghair tum kahin nahin jaa saktey! Chalo mere saath…

Dida almost dragged Gayatri by her arm to the Dining-room where Naina filled out two plates of prashad and dinner for them. Dida looked at Kripa's tense face and realized she was feeling uncomfortable in the crowds. Besides she needed to sit somewhere to eat …she told Kripa: Tu aa, mere saath mere kamrey mein, wahin baithkar khayegi"

Gayatri was also coming along but she was stopped by Dilip: Bhabhi, aapsey kuchh zaroori baatein karni hain Shurjo ke pension ke baarey mein" Dilip and Debu were helping the Boses resolve some conflicts about Shurjo's pension and retirement benefits.

Gayatri hesitated: Dada, main Kripa ko khilaney upar le jaa rahi thi"

Kripa protested: Maa, main khud kha sakti hoon, aap jaiye Chachajee ke saath…wo kaam zyada important hai"

Dadi sighed with relief as Gayatri went to the Office room with Dilip. Her plan would have failed if Gayatri went along to her room. She took Kripa upstairs by the newly installed in-house lift.

Kripa was surprised: Dida, yeh kya hai?  
Arey yeh Lift hai, Dilip ne merey liye banvaa diya, aajkal meri ghutnon aur erhiyon mein itna dard hota hai ke main seedhiyan chadh nahin sakti, isliye merey betey ne yeh kiya hai, achha hai na?

Haan bahut achhi hai….Kripa smiled ….lekin aap maalish kyun nahin karvati?

Wo muyi maalishwaali aati toh hai, din ke 100 rupaye leti hai…. lekin uskey haath mein wo jadooo kahan jo terey haath mein hai….ab toh uskey maalish se koi kaam nahin hota, chalna phirna mushkil ho gayi hai"

Im sorry, Dida! Main aajkal aa nahin sakti…..Kripa was crestfallen and tearful.  
Nahin beti, tu ro mat, teri aankhein theek ho jayegi toh tu phir se merey pairon mein maalish karegi…..Krishna Thakur teri aankhein zaroor theek kar dengey, main jaanti hoon"

Dadi took her to her room, pulled up a small table to her bed and made Kripa sit down and eat, while she chatted about her visit to Benares: Tujey bhi wahan le jaaoongi. Bahut achhi jagah hai, Ganga ke kinarey mann ko bahut shanti milti hai, aur wahan ka baingan..itna swadisht aur naram hai ke poochh mat.

Kripa spooned the Puja Khichdi and vegetables into her mouth carefully and listened to Dida's animated description of Benares.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed: Maa, aapko Panditjee bula rahey hain…aap neechey aa jaiyey" It was Naina calling her saas!

Dida excused herself from Kripa and left the room: Tu khana kha le, main abhi aati hoon"

Haan Dida, aap jaiye, meri chinta mat keejiye"

Kripa finished eating and pushed away the table lightly. She stood up and tapped her cane, carefully making her way towards the bathroom. She had been in that room so many times, she knew it like the back of her hand. Still it was slightly difficult to maneuver in her changed status!

Suddenly she heard the door open….she froze….the footsteps entering the room were very familiar! The scent of HIS cologne, the feeling of his presence which always made her heart beat faster and her breathing shallow! Angad….she whispered slowly, pale and trembling. She didn't want to face Angad in his own house, in Dida's room, she felt too vulnerable, too tender, too full of torturous memories!

Angad cleared his suddenly choking voice, nervous, unsure of his reception, fearful of her rejection: Kripa, I want to talk to you! Please listen to me"

Kripa bristled like a prickly pear: Kyun aaye ho yahan? Chaley jaao yahan se, mujey akela chhod do…

Please Kripa, we need to talk! Ek baar meri poori baat sun lo, uskey baad main chala jaaoonga. Aur kitney din tum mujey sazaa deti rahogi? Angad pleaded earnestly.

Sazaa? Kripa bristled up again, Sazaa toh mainey paayi hai….tumsey pyaar karney kee sazaa! Mujey akela chhod kyun nahin detey? Ab toh tum azaad ho, jo jee main aaye kar saktey ho, yehi toh tum chahtey the na? …she was trembling with anger and hurt pride.

Main kaisey azaad ho sakta hoon, Kripa ? Tumney mujey apney pyar main qaid kar liya hai, ab azaadi mere liye namumkin hai" he confessed sincerely.

Main kya tumhey qaid kar sakti hoon ? Yeh bhi mumkin hai? Tum kabhi merey the hi nahin! Isliye toh beech raah mein mujey akela chhod diya! Ab kyun mere peechhey padey huey ho? Ab hamara koi rishta nahin….tum kisi aur se shadi kar lo! Main bhi aagey badh chuki hoon, tum bhi apni zindagi jiyo…..

Kyun apney aapsey jhooth bol rahi ho? Kya tum apney dil per haath rakhkar keh sakti ho ke tum mujey bhool chuki ho? Ke tum ab mujsey pyaar nahin karti?  
NAHIIN ! Nahin karti main tumsey pyyar….tumney uss pyar ko maar dala hai, ab koi ehsaas baaki nahin raha.

Jhoothi! ..Angad rebuked her gently, Kripa heard the laughter in his voice and bristled up again: Tum jaisa jhootha insaan mujey jhoothi keh raha hai? Tumharey jhooth ne meri zindagi barbaad kar dee….agar tum Simone ko chahtey the toh mujsey sagai kyun kee? Aur mainey jab tumhey apney paas nahin aaney diya toh tum Simone ke kareeb chaley gaye? Kya yehi tha tumhara pyar? Nahin, sab jhootha tha, dhokha tha, dikhawa tha! Shayad Dadi ko khush karney ke liye tumney mujsey rishta joda tha…aur main bhi bewakoof thi jo tumharey jhaansey mein aa gayi"

REALLY Kripa! Tum gussey main na jaaney kya kya keh deti ho….kya tum wo har pal bhool gayi jo humney pyaar mein bitaye the? Mainey sirf tumsey pyaar kiya hai, Simone means nothing to me!

Toh phir tum Simone ke saath kyun the? BATAO, JAWAAB DO? Har shaam tum Simone ke saath bitatey the, uskey saath parties mein jaatey the…aur har raat…har raat uskey saath guzaartey the…..kyun tumney mujey itna bada dhokha diya, kyun mera itna apmaan kiya? Bolo? Tears of pain, humiliation rolled down her cheeks, a deluge of Hurt spilling over!  
She couldn't hold it in anymore, her pain burst forth in a torrent!

Angad 's voice lowered with guilt:  
Haan, main Simone ke saath Clubs mein jaata tha, dance karta tha….but that was only for fun and relaxation! Mainey kabhie uskey saath raat nahin guzari! Tumhey yakeen na ho toh Shabbir se poochh lo, main har raat do-teen bajey ghar laut aata tha….Yes, I admit I was heartless with you, mainey tumhey ignore kiya….kyunki uss waqt main bahut gussey mein tha. Hamari shadi mein der ho rahi thi, main tumhey paaney ke liye betaab tha…I tried to …I tried to seduce you, lekin tumney mujey reject kiya…..tab mere dil per gehri chot pahunchi…I felt tum mujhpar bharosa nahin karti, isliye tum mujey thukra rahi ho….Lekin ab main samajhta hoon tumney aisa kyun kiya. Tumharey Maa-Baap tumsey bahut pyaar kartey hain, tum unka bharosa nahin todna chahti thi! Lekin uss waqt….main behek gaya tha! Tumhey paaney ki Josh mein main tumhey hi kho baitha!

Lekin tumney mujey kyun hurt kiya? Meri kya galti thi? She sobbed out!

Koi galti nahin, sara kasoor mera tha…main kuchh burey logon ke behkaavey mein aa gaya.…wo log jinhey main dost samajhta tha, lekin asliyat mein wo sab mere dushman the…aur wo sab hum dono ko alag karney mein jutey huey the….lekin afsos mainey un logon per bharosa kiya aur tumhey punish karney ki koshish kee. Socha ke tumsey alag rahoonga toh achha rahoonga! I was hurt by your rejection and I hurt you back…..shayad yehi insaan ki fitrat hai, dard dena, aur dard lena! Lekin yeh dard bhi toh pyaar ka ek hissa hai! Insaan useeko sabsey zyada hurt karta hai jissey wo sabsey zyada pyaar karta hai"

Kripa cried out: Agar tum mujey sirf ignore kartey toh alag baat thi…main samajh jaati ke tum gussey mein ho….Lekin….Mujey hurt karney ke liye tumney Simone ka istemaal kyun kiya?

CORRECTION! Mujsey BADLA leney ke liye Simone ne hum dono ke beech ke tanaav ka faayda uthaya! Usney mujey istemaal kiya…..tumhey chot pahunchaney ke liye, hum dono ko alag karney ke liye"

Aur tumney usey allow kiya? You danced to her tune, you went up to her room….You, you…..Kripa couldn't continue, too overwrought with emotions!

Simone was my old friend, mujey kaisey pata hota uski agenda kya hai ? Usney kaha mujey London ke doston ki photos dikhayegi, isliye main uss raat uskey kamrey mein gaya tha….aur phir usney mujpar jaan-bujhkar drinks giraya….so that I was forced to take off my shirt. And then she started to get fresh with me….Kyunki wo jaanti thi tum hamarey peechhey peechhey aa rahi ho…yeh sab ek saazish thi, Kripa, ek saazish thi….BELIEVE ME! Merey aur Simone ke beech kuchh nahin hua….

Theek hai, main maan leti hoon ke wo sab Simone ki chaal thi! Lekin mujey tumsey ek sawaal karni hai….for once, I want you to be completely honest with me, honest with yourself! Agar main uss raat wahan nahin pahunchti toh kya tum…kya tum Simone ke saath ….? Kripa was shaking, pale and sick at the thought of Angad with Simone!

Angad was silent, thoughtful, searching his soul for the most honest answer to her question! He closed his eyes and remembered Simone kissing his body and his own reaction to that…his thoughts at that moment!

Finally he spoke up: NAHIN!… NO, KRIPA! I wouldn't have slept with Simone that night…..kyunki mere zehen mein sirf tumhari tasveer aa rahi thi….when she was kissing me, I was thinking about you. I will be totally honest with you, no more hide and seek, I was aroused by her kisses but when I closed my eyes, I imagined it was you kissing me, not Simone! I was hungry for you, Simone was just an available body….but I would have stopped her eventually. Itna self-control toh mujmein hai hi…buss tumhey dekhta hoon toh mera self-control gayab ho jaata hai! Shayad isiliye mainey tumhey hurt kiya, because YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND!

Kripa stood silently chewing her lips…..her cheeks were hot and flushed….his words echoed in her ears…she was shocked at his brutal honesty: I was aroused by her kisses but when I closed my eyes, I imagined it was you kissing me, not Simone! I was hungry for you, Simone was just an available body….but I would have stopped her eventually. Itna self-control toh mujmein hai…buss tumhey dekhta hoon toh mera self-control gayab ho jaata hai! YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND!

She knew he was speaking the truth….but that didn't change the fact that he had hurt her badly, humiliated her, tried to force his will upon her!

Kripa, kya tum mujey maaf nahin kar sakti? Mainey apna poora jurm kabool kar liya hai! Ab faisla tumharey haath mein hai! Tumhey jitna waqt lagey le lo….I will wait for you, chahey mujey saari umr wait kyun na karna padey, I will wait for your forgiveness! Angad's voice shook with his emotions…..he turned and left the room, with a dejected face, leaving Kripa standing in the middle of the room with a confused, lost expression.

She didn't know what to do, Angad's confession, his honesty had moved her heart finally. But could she trust him again? Could she regain the faith and respect she had held for him before? He had shown her an inhuman side of himself in his fury…not once but many times….how could she be sure that the Monster in him wouldn't return again? How could she trust her own heart not to break again? How could she be sure that he had changed completely?

- -

**PART 85**

Harshini came running into the room: Kripa Di, Kripa Di, tum yahan ho? Merey saath chalo na please, main tumhey apney friend se milana chahti hoon! Wo tumhari bahut badi fan hai"

Kripa snapped out of her reverie and laughed at Chhutki: Kyun rey! Tu ab tak kahan thi? Main toh kitni der ho gayi aayi hoon…tu Puja mein nahin aayi?

Chhutki hugged Kripa: Sorry Di…..main apney room mein thi, meri saheli hai na….Payal…uskey saath TV dekh rahi thi…..tum please chalo na merey saath!

Chhutki pulled Kripa's hand and dragged her to her own room. Her friend Payal stood up and stared at Kripa…she was shocked to realize that Kripa was blind. On TV she looked quite normal!

Chhutki was chattering constantly: Payal, dekh, yeh hai meri Kripa Di, hai na kitni sundar? Aur pata hai, merey Dadabhai ne bataya hai ke iskey baad Kripa Di National TV per bhi gaayegi"

Kripa frowned: Dadabhai ne kya kaha? Main National TV per gaaoongi?

Haan, Dadabhai ko sab pata hota hai, unkey dost hain na TV station mein…..

Kripa drew in an angry breath…..did this mean Angad had a hand in her audition as well? She would have to ask Pranab Da (the Producer) on Thursday! Why was he interfering in her life? Did he think she couldn't achieve anything without his help? Kripa's pride was stung to the quick!

Chhutki was unaware of the bombshell she had dropped on Kripa and went on chatting excitedly.

Payal was awkward in the beginning but soon adapted to the shock and started asking Kripa all kinds of questions and even requested her to sing her favorite song: Kasam ki kasam hai…..kasam se, humein pyaar hai sirf tumsey"

Kripa obliged as usual…she never refused requests to sing…..

(Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se  
Humko pyaar hai sirf tumse) - 2  
Ab yeh pyaar na hoga phir humse  
Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se  
Humko pyaar hai sirf tumse  
Log kehte hain paagal hoon main yeh bhi na jaanoon  
Dil lutaaya hai maine, ab kisi ki na maanoon  
Chain de karke maine bechainiyaan yeh li hai  
Neendein udaake maine tumse vafaayein ki hai  
Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se  
Jee rahe hain hum tere dam se  
Ab yeh pyaar na hoga phir humse  
Kasam ki kasam hai kasam se  
Humko pyaar hai sirf tumse

As she sang in her melodious, sweet voice, Angad heard her from the hallway….he was pulled towards her voice like a magnet ….he stood outside the door, listening to her song with a bemused face. Dadi crept up to him: Kyun chhup chhupkey uska gaana sun raha hai?

Dadi, aap? Angad was startled and turned red at being caught. Haan, main wo…

Kuchh baatein huyi Kripa se? Kya kaha usney? Dadi asked him anxiously.

Angad looked crestfallen: Haan, baatein toh huyi, lekin pata nahin wo mujey maaf karney ke liye raazi hai ya nahin…

Dadi patted his back reassuringly: Karegi, wo maaf karegi, usey thoda aur time de….wo tujsey pyaar karti hai…kab tak ruthi rahegi?

Meanwhile Kripa heard Dadi and Angad's voices and came out of the room, she walked up to them and asked rather angrily: Angad, kya tumney TV station mein mera naam recommend kiya tha?

Angad was quiet for a few moments, then admitted in a low voice: Haan kiya tha!

KYUN? Kya main itni kharab singer hoon ke merey apney talent ke zariye mujey chance nahin milta? Tumhey interfere karney ki kya zaroorat thi? She was hopping mad!

Angad protested weakly: Lekin Kripa, I only wanted to help you!

I don't want your help! Mujey mere haal per chhod kyun nahin detey tum? Kyun har baar meri zindagi mein aaney ki koshish kar rahey ho? Door raho tum mujsey…

Dadi got offended now: KRIPAA! Angad sirf madad kar raha tha….ismein itna gussa honay ki kya baat hai?

Dida, aap hamesha Angad ka side leti hain…aapko pata bhi nahin isney mere saath kya kiya….aaj bhi aapney Angad se baat karney per majboor kiya mujey….KYUN?

Ufff iss ladki ka main kya karoon? Dadi slapped her forehead in exasperation: Har baat ko ulta samajhti hai…..arey Beti, Angad tujsey sachmuch pyar karta hai, insaan se bhool ho jaati hai, jab usko galti ka ehsaas ho jaye toh maaf kar deni chahiye…issey tu chhoti nahin ho jayegi! Balki tera maan aur bhi badhega…..mainey kaun sa gunaah kiya jo usey tere saath baat karney dee? Aur koi upay bhi toh nahin tha uskey paas….agar wo tere ghar jaata toh kya tu ussey baat karti?

Kripa was silent, sulking, she knew Dida was right but was too angry to admit it.

Main ghar jaana chahti hoon…she said finally in a low voice.

Theek hai, chal mere saath….Dida took her other hand and led her to the Lift.

Angad followed them …..in the lift, Kripa was intensely conscious of the smell of his cologne intoxicating her senses. Her heart was completely split, part of her wanted to hug him and cry her heart out on his broad chest, part of her wanted to scream and shout at him for his audacity in controlling her life.

Just as she was leaving the house, she heard a lady comment: Waah Angad! Tumhara kurta toh bahut artistic hai, kahan se khareeda? Gariahat se?

Nahin, Aunty! Yeh Kripa mere liye layi thi Shantiniketan se! he declared proudly.

Waah wah, Kripa ki choice toh bahut badhiya hai" Aunty commented!

Haan, wo toh hai…..Angad agreed, glancing sideways at Kripa paused near the door!

Kripa blushed with sudden happiness, thrilled that he had worn the Kurta she had bought for him. Na jaaney kaisa lagta hoga….. once more she fervently wished that she could see again! She could imagine him in her mind's eye, looking dashing in the handpainted kurta.

She turned slightly towards his voice and smiled, letting him see her gladness at his wearing that Kurta.  
Angad was gratified, delighted….his heart leaped up in hope of a reconciliation!  
Kripa quietly left with her mother!

**************************************

Durga Puja was approaching. The local Puja Committee President Mr. Chatterjee came personally to request Kripa to sing.

He told Shurjo: Bose Babu, aapki beti toh ab famous singer ban gayi hai…TV per gaati hai…..hamein bahut garv hai ke hamarey Block ki beti itni mash-hoor ho gayi hai! Hum chahtey hain ke doosrey saalon ki tarah iss saal bhi Kripa hamarey Puja function mein apna gaana sunaye"

Ismein poochhney ki kya baat hai, Shurjo smiled, Kripa toh 10 saal ki umr se aapki Puja mein gaa rahi hai, iss saal bhi gayegi….lekin aap ussey bhi ek baar poochh leejiye, wo raazi hogi ya nahin mujey pata nahin"

Kripa came downstairs to meet Chatterjee Kaku! He asked her about singing in the Puja function. At first, Kripa was a little hesitant…..she hadnt performed live in front of a crowd ever since her accident.

She didn't know how the public would react to her blindness. Her neighbour's pitying remarks had disturbed her and annoyed her greatly. But ultimately she couldn't refuse the sincere requests of the Pita-samaan Kaku whom she had known since childhood…..Kripa agreed to sing in the function.

Chatterjee thanked her profusely and left with a parting shot: Kripa, iss saal Angad bhi function mein gaayega….wo raazi ho gaya hai! Tum dono ki performance pichhley saal bahut hit thi!

Kripa became flustered and tense…..Angad would be singing too!  
She hoped she wouldn't have to share a stage with him! What if the public demanded duets? What would she do then?

***********************************

Kripa was asked by the TV producers to sing on the occasion of Mahalaya (7 days before Durga Shashti). It was the special telecast on the morning of Mahalaya. The program was recorded 2 days before Mahalaya and telecast early morning on that auspicious day. All radios and TV sets in the neighbourhood blasted the program at 4 A.M.

Angad had set the alarm and got up to watch Kripa perform with the group of singers on TV. She looked beautiful in a red bordered white silk sari and a small loop of white Juhi flowers in her hair….. she looked as fresh and innocent as those fragrant flowers!

Angad stared love-struck at the TV and watched the program till the very end. Then he went back to sleep and snored till 11 A.M. till Naina finally woke him up. He had lovely dreams where he was holding Kripa in his arms, inhaling the fragrance of the Juhi flowers in her hair, and then kissing all over her face, lips and neck. Kripa in her Pujarini dress aroused him more than anything!

*********************************

Prithvi returned to Kolkata just before Durga Puja. He had been transferred back to Kolkata for the time being. He had heard about Kripa's near-fatal accident but he didn't know about her loss of vision. He and Kalyani came to visit the Boses 2 days before the Puja.

When Kripa entered the room tapping her white cane, Prithvi and his mother were shocked to their core. They were stunned, looking from Shurjo and Gayatri to Kripa and back again, speechless at the sight of her sightless eyes. Kripa felt the awkward silence in the room and said: Maa, main Champa di ko chai ke baarey mein kehkar aati hoon" She tapped her way out of the room.

Kalyani stuttered out: Gayatri, tumney mujey bataya nahin, ke Kripa ki aankhein….? Humein toh pata hi nahin tha….itna bada haadsa ho gaya Kripa ke saath, tumney humein khabar nahin dee?

Gayatri smiled sadly: Ab kya khabar dein, Kalyani Di….yeh koi khushkhabri toh nahin ke aapko phone karkey batati! Uss accident ke baad se hamari zindagi aisey bikhar gayi ke kisi baat ka khayal hi nahin raha….humein maaf kar dena, aapko bataa nahin saki ke meri beti ke saath kya haadsa hua hai" she covered her eyes with her pallu and cried with despair.

Gayatri always put up a brave front before Kripa but in private, she sometimes broke down….darkness seemed to descend before her eyes when she worried about what would become of her daughter.

She told Kalyani and Prithvi about Shurjo's illness, Kripa's treatment, Kartik's arrest, the court case. The Roys were shocked to hear about the shattering events.

Prithvi's eyes glistened with unshed tears behind his thick-lensed glasses: Aunty, doctor ne kya kaha hai? Kripa ki aankhein kya theek ho jayegi?

Gayatri told him about the treatment available in the U.S. and their shortage of funds, the rejection of loans from State Bank.

Kalyani hesitantly asked: Kripa ki shadi ka kya hua? Angad se uski sagai ho gayi thi na?

Gayatri looked crestfallen: Shadi toot gayi…..

Prithvi asked angrily: Angad ne kya Kripa ko reject kar diya? He thought Angad had refused to marry Kripa because of her blindness.

Nahin, Beta! Angad toh aaj bhi raazi hai, lekin Kripa ne hi manaa kar diya…pata nahin kyun usney itna achha rishta thukra diya! Angad aur uskey gharwaley sab itney achhey hain…pata nahin Kripa ke bhagya mein kya likha hai…..she sighed sadly.

Prithvi's eyes were still moist from the shock of seeing Kripa blind, but now his eyes gleamed with a sudden hope, a new-found happiness! Kripa ne Angad ko reject kar diya, shayad ab mera line clear hai, shayad wo ab mujey sweekar kar le….Kripa, I really love you, agar tum mujey sweekar kar logi toh mujey duniya ki sabsey badi khushi mil jayegi"

Shurjo asked Prithvi about his future plans, his promotion in the Bank. Prithvi proudly proclaimed that he had been promoted to Manager and was expecting to be posted somewhere in North Bengal, perhaps Siliguri.

Shurjo was delighted to hear that, he had always liked Prithvi a lot: Shabash betey, mujey tumsey yehi ummeed thi…itni kam umr mein Bank Manager ban gaye, tum bahut door jaogey, Mark my words!

Prithvi thanked him modestly: Sab aap Gurujanon ka aashirwaad hai…

Kripa returned to the room alongwith Champa carrying the tea-tray ….she sat down and chatted pleasantly with Prithvi just like old times! She asked him about Shantiniketan, about his job, etc. he asked her about her music career….

he had already heard about her TV performances: Aap toh ab TV star ban gayi, humein bhi apna autograph dena, hum sabko dikhayengey…he teased her!

Kripa blushed and laughed: Aap bhi na! Koi TV star-vaar nahin, main toh TV singer hoon, agar TV serial mein kaam karti toh star hoti"

**********************************

Ashtami evening arrived….Kripa dressed in a magenta silk sari with green border with matching gold and ruby set. Gayatri tied her shoulder-length hair in a French twist and looped a Juhi flower garland around it! She looked gorgeous and elegant! But she covered her eyes with dark glasses!

As she approached the Huge tent where the Puja was being held, her heart fluttered like a trapped bird with nervousness at the thought of coming face to face with Angad again. But Angad stayed away from her…..he waved at Gayatri and Shurjo from afar but didn't approach them, neither did he try to talk to Kripa…..although his eyes admired her loveliness from afar.

The program started, Chatterjee announced Kripa's name and eulogized her recenly acquired fame, the neighbours clapped wildly for their local celebrity.

Kripa went onstage and thanked everybody for their support and love and started with a traditional devotional song:  
Jaya jaya hey Mahishashura-Mardini… 

**Brahmakapardini Shailastutey! **

**The audience demanded one of the popular Bengali songs she had sung on TV: Kripa Di, Kon shay alor shopno ….gaayiye.  
Kripa smiled at them and fulfilled their wish:**

Kon shey alor shopno niye jeno amay (with dreams of what Brightness)  
Kay daakey aye choley aye (Somebody calls me. come with me)  
Chhayaneel shimanay (Where the shadows meet the skies on the horizon)  
Chhodaye shona Shurjo megher gaye (The sun spreads gold over the clouds)  
Dakey aaye, aaye rey aaye (Calls me come, come with me, come with me)

Kon pakhi taar dush-shahosher daana meley (What bird spreads its wings of courage)  
Jaay hariye ondho moner aandhar theley (Pushes past the darkness of its mind to lose itself)  
Sheyi mon shongi korey ( Accompanied by that heart)  
Aakasher neel nogorey (In the blue city of the skies)  
Ami-O jabo rey taari pakhaye…(I will also fly away)

The youngsters in the audience demanded Hindi songs from her. Kripa obliged with a soulfully sad hit from an old movie Aarzoo. 

** watch?v=V5My3iJw34w**

** (Aarzoo)**

bedardi baalama tujhko mera mann yaad karta hai  
barasta hai jo aankhon se vo saavan yaad karata hai

kabhi ham saath guzare jin sajeeli rehguzaaron se  
fiza ke bhes mein girte hain ab patte chanaaron se  
ye raahen yaad karti hain ye gulshan yaad karta hai

koi jhonka hava ka jab mera aanchal udaata hai  
gumaan hota hai jaise tu mera daaman hilaata hai  
kabhi chooma tha jo toone vo daaman yaad karta hai

vo hi hain jheel ke mandar vo hi kirnon ki barsaatein  
jahaan ham tum kiya karte the paharon pyaar ki baatein  
tujhe is jheel ka kaamosh darpan yaad karata hai

As she sang, her eyes became moist with her pain and longing for Angad…..but her dark glasses hid her tears!  
Angad stood in the wings and wiped his eyes at the end of the song… she had sung with so much emotion, so much pain in her voice. He regretted every hurtful word he had ever said to her…Kripa, main tumhey kabhie hurt nahin karoonga, I promise, tum yeh udaasi chhod do aur ek baar mujey maaf kar do, main tumhari zindagi khushiyon se bhar doonga"

Next she sang a ghazal:

. (Chitra Singh)

zindagi tuJhko jiya hai koi afsOs nahiN  
zehar khud maiNe piya hai koi afsOs nahiN

maiNe muJrim ko bhi muJrim na kaha duniYa meiN  
bas yahi zurm kiya hai koi afsOs nahiN

meri kismat meiN jo likkhe the unHi kaanToN se  
dil ke zakhmoN ko seeya hai koi afsOs nahiN

ab gire sanG ke sishoN ki hoon baarisH 'faakir'  
ab kaFan ODh liya hai koi afsOs nahiN

the audience was mesmerized by her sweet, soulful voice and smooth vocal gymnastics!  
Her voice flowed effortlessly over the melodies like a youthful mountain stream! They loudly applauded her performance alongwith ceetees and cries of praise!

She took a break after the ghazal and Chatterjee announced Angad's name! Many young neighbourhood girls screamed with delight when he entered the stage with a guitar in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt with metallic design on it and Black jeans ….he looked quite handsome and dashing!  
He strummed his guitar and started singing:

Toh Phir Aao 

** song/4599/get_lyrics_of_Toh-Phir- **

** watch?v=kz4vgRRzhvo**

****

Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Sataao  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Rulaao

Dil Badal Bane Aankhein Behne Lagi  
Aahein Aise Uthein Jaise Aandhi Chalein  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Sataao  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Rulaao  
Aa Bhi Jaao - 6

Ho Ho Ho...  
Gum Le Ja Tere, Jo Bhi Tune Diye  
Ya Phir Mujhko Bata, Inko Kaise Sahein  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Sataao  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Rulaao  
Aa Bhi Jaao - 6

Ho Ho Ho...  
Abb To Iss Manjar Se, Mujhko Chale Jana Hai  
Jin Raahon Pe Mera Yaar Hai  
Unn Raahon Ko Mujhse Paana Hai  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Sataao  
Toh Phir Aao Mujhko Rulaao  
Aa Bhi Jaao - 6

The audience went wild, many of the youngsters got up and started dancing! Kripa stood in the wings, the meaning of his song wasn't lost to her….she knew it was a call to her, he was beckoning her, asking her to forgive him through his song. Her eyes flowed in response to his desperate call but her feet didn't co-operate…..she stood where she was, shedding silent tears of yearning, longing to run into his arms, to respond to his loving invitation: Aa bhi jaao, aa bhi jaao"

All night long, those words echoed in her heart: Aa bhi Jaao, aa bhi jaao" ….she tossed restlessly,…..but her hurt pride still stood as a wall between her love and his earnest cry for her!

Her heart ached to be with him again, but her mind resisted: How could she trust him again? What if he hurt her again when he was angry?

- 

**PART 86**

If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?  
(P.B. Shelley) 

****

On Bijoya Dashami (Dussehra), Dadi sent a huge thali of sweets to Bose Lodge! Gayatri made her usual patishapta (coconut crepes) and Jibey-Gojas (fried crispy crepes) and went over to offer her respects to Dadi and Dilip-Naina. Kripa didn't go, she was guarding her heart against Angad and didn't want to meet him again in his own territory!

In the evening, Prithvi and his mom came with a huge box of sweets. Kalyani hugged Gayatri, Prithvi touched the elders' feet and took their blessings. Gayatri served them her home-made sweets and Ghugni (tradition for Bijoya).

Kripa came downstairs and touched Kalyani Mashi's feet and shook hands with Prithvi in Bijoya greetings. She suddenly remembered how Angad had made her touch his feet last Bijoya in Pelling….she felt like laughing and crying at the same time with those tender, sweet memories!

When Kripa had gone upstairs to rest, Kalyani presented a proposal of marriage for her:  
Shurjo Da, agar aap dono ko aitraaz na ho toh main Prithvi ka rishta Kripa se karana chahti hoon. Prithvi ko Kripa bahut pasand hai….wo pehley se hi Kripa ko chahta tha lekin Kripa ne Angad ko pasand kiya isliye wo peechhey hatt gaya! Lekin ab jo Angad-Kripa ka rishta toot chuka hai toh wo Kripa se shadi ka prastaav karna chahta hai"

Shurjo was delighted: Yeh toh bahut achhi baat hai, Behen! Prithvi jaisa ladka hamara damaad banega, yeh hamarey liye saubhagya ki baat hogi! Prithvi bahut honhaar ladka hai, usey hum barson se jaantey hain…bahut shant, susheel, talented hai"

Shurjo had always prefered Prithvi over Angad….. he worked for the same Bank and he was a Bengali too. He was quiet and well-behaved which impressed Shurjo.

Gayatri had her doubts: Kalyani di, humein bhi Prithvi bahut pasand hai, lekin aakhri faisla Kripa ke haath mein hai…agar wo raazi hogi tabhie yeh rishta ho sakta hai.

Gayatri had seen Kripa shed secret tears for Angad….her mother's heart felt Kripa still loved Angad but something was stopping her from accepting Angad in her life. She had asked many times but Kripa refused to divulge the reasons for her break-up with Angad.

Kalyani agreed : Haan haan, Zaroor! Kripa se poochh lena, hum uskey jawaab ka intezaar karengey. Lekin agar shadi karni hai toh ek mahiney ke andar hi karna padega, kyunki November mein shayad Prithvi ko Siliguri jaana padega….wahan uska transfer ho jayega.

Gayatri's heart sank at the thought of her daughter going far away from them…..Siliguri wasn't that far, half a day's train journey but still it wouldn't be the same as Kripa married next door! If only Kripa hadnt rejected Angad…..she sighed. But now Kripa had few options, very few men would agree to marry a blind girl! Prithvi must really love her that he was willing to marry her inspite of her handicap. They needed to make sure Kripa got settled in life before anything happened to either parent.

After the Roys left, Kripa's parents called her downstairs for a meeting. Kripa was rather apprehensive….then they dropped the bombshell: Beti, Kalyani Di ne Prithvi ke liye tera haath maanga hai! Wo log agley mahiney hi shadi karvanaa chahtey hain…Pritvi ka Siliguri transfer ho jayegi ussey pehley hi shadi karna chahta hai, teri kya raaye hai? Kya tu iss shadi ke liye raazi hai?

Kripa's heart sank….…Prithvi had proposed marriage to her! She was shocked but not really surprised. She knew Prithvi liked her, maybe even loved her!

Kripa was silent for a long while after her parents told her about Kalyani's proposal. Her heart violently rejected the thought of becoming Prithvi's bride…..but she knew she had few other choices. It was either accept Angad again with all the risk of future heartbreak…or accept Prithvi and have a loveless marriage of compromise!

Shurjo observed her silent reverie: Beti, hum tujey sochney ka mauka dengey, lekin ek baat ka dhyan rakhna. Kabhie kabhie security ke liye bhi log shadi kartey hain…pyar hi sab kuchh nahin iss duniya mein…..sammaan, apasi samajh, yeh sab bhi bahut important hain. Prithvi tujey bahut samman karta hai…aur main jaanta hoon wo tujey khush rakhega! Tu bahut dhyan se sochna…ke hum sabkey liye, teri apni bhalayi ke liye yeh rishta bahut achha hoga"

Gayatri added in: Hum tujpar koi dabaav nahin daalna chahtey, lekin zara soch, iskey baad itna achha rishta kahan se aayega? Prithvi achha ladka hai, tujey chahta hai aur meri saheli ka beta hai….. yahan se zyada door bhi nahin Siliguri….…aur phir tere Baba ki sehat bilkul theek nahin. Hum chahtey hain jitni jaldi ho sakey teri shadi ho jaye….tu samajh rahi hai na main kya keh rahi hoon?

Kripa nodded slowly: Haan Maa, main samajh rahi hoon…..lekin….aap mujey thoda waqt deejiye…..mujey sochney deejiye…yeh bahut bada faisla hai….meri zindagi ka sabsey bada faisla"

Zaroor Beti, tu soch le, do-teen din mein humein bataa dena tuney kya decide kiya….ab chal khana kha letey hain…Champa ne paros diya hai"

Kripa was silent throughout dinner, her heart was torn in conflict. She lay awake all night, thinking about Prithvi's proposal and Angad's pleas for forgiveness.  
Kya karoon main ab? Kya Angad ko phir se apna loon, ya Prithvi ke saath ek naya jeevan shuru karoon? She tossed restlessly.

She thought about Angad's yearning songs for her, his efforts to help her get back on her feet….his desperate attempts to win her back again.

Angad, mere dil ne tumhey maaf kar diya hai…lekin main kaisey tumpar phir se bharosa karoon? Tumney jis bedardi se mera dil toda tha uskey baad kaisey phir se isko tumharey hawaley kar doon? Tumhari berukhi ne mujey barbaad kar diya tha, merey wajood ko khatam kar diya tha, abb bahut mushkil se phir se mainey apney aap ko paya hai….How can I surrender my heart to you again? If you break my heart again, I wont be able to survive….I will really die this time!

Prithvi is a good person, he loves me and my parents will also be happy with this marriage. Baba pehley se hi Prithvi ko bahut pasand kartey the….unki khushi ke liye shayad mujey Prithvi se shadi kar leni chahiye. I have given my parents a lot of grief, I should give them some happiness now!

Haan ….yeh sach hai main Prithvi se pyar nahin karti, lekin pyar hi duniya mein sab kuchh nahin! Bahut se log shadi ke baad apney pati ya patni se pyar karney lagtey hain….mere Maa aur Baba bhi toh shadi se pehley ek doosrey ko nahin jaantey the….lekin ab dekho kaisey ek doosrey ka khayal rakhtey hain! Mainey bahut kam unhey ladtey jhagadtey dekha hai.

Prithvi mujey respect karta hai…..usney kabhie mujsey bura bartaav nahin kiya. Lekin Angad pehli mulaqat mein hi mujhpar baras pada tha….har rishtey mein respect bahut important hoti hai…Angad ne kabhie mujey respect nahin kiya, kabhie merey feelings ki kadr nahin kee, hamesha apni manmaani karta raha. Aaj bhi mujsey poochhey bina meri help kar raha hai….usney kabhie mere bhavnaon ko nahin samjha…merey parents ki respect nahin kee. Prithvi is really respectful and decent…..I think I should supress my feelings for Angad and marry Prithvi. Angad se pyar karney ki bahut badi keemat chukayi hai mainey…mujey wo sab bhulkar ek naya jeevan shuru karna chahiye…Prithvi ke saath.

She got up and went near the open window….she held the grill like it was the one solid thing in the ever-shifting sands of her life!

Angad…..Angad….her heart cried for him, hamara saath shayad itna hi tha….tum mujey bhula dena…main bhi ek sapna samjhkey hamarey pyar ko bhula dungi!

She closed her eyes with pain as tears rolled down her cheeks:  
JHOOTH! Main kabhie tumhey bhula nahin paaoongi….tum mere andar samaa gaye ho, meri saanson mein bas gaye ho….lekin is duniya mein bahut si ladkiyan hoti hain jo pyar kisi se kartey hain lekin shadi kisi aur se kartey hain…main bhi unmein se ek honay ke liye tayyar hoon….apney Maa Baba ke khatir, mujey yeh balidaan dena padega!

The hardest night of her life passed standing near the window, crying, deciding, hardening her heart to take the most difficult decision of her life.

In the morning, she told her mother at the breakfast table: Maa, main Prithvi se shadi karney ke liye tayyar hoon"

Shurjo was overjoyed: Bahut achha, Kripa! Main tumhari decision se bahut khush hoon. Belive me, tumney ekdum sahi faisla kiya hai….Prithvi bahut achha ladka hai, tumhey khush rakhega"

Shurjo got up and hugged Kripa as he expressed his joy at Kripa's decision!

Gayatri looked a little sad….she liked Angad. she had seen how he had suffered and tried to save Kripa at the hospital …she had seen genuine grief and regret in his eyes in the last few months. She wasn't sure if Kripa was making the right decision!

Kripa spoke up: Lekin Baba, Maa, shadi ki baat pakki honay se pehley main ek baar Prithvi se baat karna chahti hoon.  
Haan haan, Zaroor, I am sure Kalyani Jee ko koi apatti nahin hogi" Shurjo enthused.

Gayatri called Kalyani and told her that Kripa wanted to meet Prithvi before the rishta was fixed. Prithvi came to their house after work that evening. Gayatri took him up to Kripa's room and left them alone to talk in private.

Prithvi looked expectantly at Kripa, who was standing near her window, her face in profile: Kripa, aap theek toh hain na? Really, main nahin chahta ke aap apney aapko majboor feel karein….koi zabardasti nahin, koi force ya dabaav nahin….aap thandey dimaag se sochkar apni raye deejiye….yeh hum dono ki zindagi ka sawaal hai. Agar aapko shadi se aitraaz hai toh please tell me, please don't hesitate.

Kripa turned towards him and smiled slightly: Nahin, wo baat nahin….mujhpar koi dabaav nahin daal raha….mere Maa-Baba kabhie mujey shadi ke liye majboor nahin karengey…unkey liye meri khushi hi sabsey important hai….Lekin faisla leney se pehley main aapko kuchh batana chahti hoon…mere aur Angad ke baarey mein!

Please Kripa, Angad tumhara ateet hai…..Prithvi protested at once….main tumharey ateet ke baarey mein kuchh jaanna nahin chahta…wo tumhara guzra hua kal tha….main aur tum…yeh rishta hamara future hai…aaneywala kal hai….tumhey apney ateet ke baarey mein kuchh bataney ki zaroorat nahin"

Kripa's face became serious: Nahin Prithvi, tum ghalat keh rahey ho…har rishtey ki buniyaad sachchai mein honi chahiye. Main tumsey kuchh chhupana nahin chahti….mera sach jaanney ke baad bhi agar tumhey aitraz na ho toh main tumsey shadi karney ke liye tayyar hoon. Lekin mujey sweekarney se pehley tumhey mera sach sunna padega.

Theek hai, Prithvi was rather apprehensive now…..bataao kya batana chahti ho"

Prithvi, main tumhey andherey mein nahin rakhna chahti….hamara rishta honesty se shuru honi chahiye. Main tumhey batana chahti hoon ke….. main aur Angad…..ke hum dono…poori tarah se ek doosrey ke ho chukey hain….I belong to him completely. Kripa's voice dropped down to a whisper as her face flushed with color.

Ohhh! Prithvi was stunned! He never expected Kripa was the type to have pre-marital relations. She seemed so traditional and reserved. Well, probably, Angad had seduced her! He had met Angad just once and disliked him on sight…..Ameer baap ka bigda hua ladka! Angad ne shayad Kripa ko majboor kiya hoga….he seemed quite a fast-type, after all he had studied abroad for 4 years. He must be quite experienced in these matters, and Kripa was so innocent, she wouldn't stand a chance with a casanova like him!

Kripa heard his silence: Prithvi, tum abhi shadi se inkaar kar saktey ho, mainey tumhey apni sachchai bataa dee. Please don't feel obligated to marry me just because you came with the proposal.

Prithvi silently plumbed the depths of his heart: did it matter to him that Kripa wasn't a virgin anymore? No! He still felt respect for her…more so because she confessed the truth to him instead of keeping him in the dark. No, Kripa was still innocent and had a clean heart….that's why she could tell him the truth. She could have hidden her secret and married him…..Nahin Kripa ab bhi nishpaap hai, uski koi galti nahin, wo sab Angad ne kiya hoga. How can he reject Kripa for something that Angad had done? He still felt respect and love for Kripa. He wanted to marry her, to protect her, perhaps he could even get a job abroad so he could get her eyesight back! Prithvi's savior instincts kicked in.

Prithvi cleared his throat : Kripa, Thanks for telling me the truth! Main bahut aabhari hoon…..lekin iss baat se mujey koi farak nahin padta….main ab bhi tumsey shadi karna chahta hoon…agar tum raazi ho toh hum issi mahiney shadi kar lengey.

Kripa looked wonderously at Prithvi….her respect for him increased. Even after knowing her secret he was willing to accept a blind girl like her. He was really magnanimous, he really had a big heart! How could she refuse him now? Perhaps this was all for the best….Prithvi would cherish her and respect her. He was safe territory, Angad was danger personified. She could keep her heart intact with Prithvi, with Angad there was every chance of heartbreak again. She didn't want to be vulnerable again, she wanted to be strong. And immune!

Kripa agreed to the proposal! There was general celebration at their house! Kalyani came the next evening with sweets and blessed Kripa : Beti, tumney yeh rishta manzoor karkey Prithvi ko jeevan ki sari khushi de dee! Bhagwan tumhey lambi umr dein"

Kripa touched her feet and behaved like a perfect future bride. Shurjo was delighted. He started planning the wedding! Gayatri was rather subdued but happy for her husband's sake.

She just asked Kripa once: Beti, tu kya iss rishtey se poori tarah se khush hai? Yaad rakh, yeh zindagi bhar ka saath hai, baad mein pachhtaney se koi fayda nahin hoga"

Haan, Maa, main ekdum sure hoon….merey mann mein aur koi doubt nahin…..main Prithvi ki patni banney ke liye tayyar hoon" Kripa sounded totally confident but her eyes were covered by dark glasses, so her mother couldn't see the pain etched there.

Gayatri and Kalyani both went to Naihati the next day….to Gurujee's Ashram and took his permission and advice for the wedding. Gurujee was strangely nonchalant about the wedding. He just said : Kripa ke bhagya mein jo hai wohi hoga"

Gayatri grew worried again : Gurujee, kya Kripa ke jaan ko abhi bhi khatra hai?"

Gurujee smiled: Chinta mat karo, Beti, ab koi usey haani nahin pahuncha sakta….uski Shani dasha kat chuki hai…..aur uski rakhvali mein Sinh raashi hai jo bahut bahadur hai"

Gayatri was relieved, she thought Prithvi was the Sinh raashi who would protect her daughter.

Gurujee fixed the wedding date for November 12 : Issey pehley aur koi shubh tithi nahin hai"

Kalyani and Gayatri agreed to his dictum. Prithvi would have to postpone his transfer by a few days!

When the ladies left his ashram, Gurujee turned to his disciple and smiled serenely: Kripa ka Sinh rashi wo nahin jissey uski shadi taye huyi hai….

Phir kaun hain, Baba? The disciple asked curiously.  
Wo uska sachcha premi hai jo uski hamesha raksha karta rahega" he smiled mysteriously.

************************************ *

Kalyani decided to do the Paka-dekha (Roka) as soon as possible. Gayatri wanted to wait for her brother's family to arrive from Delhi but Kalyani and her sister convinced her that they could do the other pre-wedding celebrations with more pomp and ceremony. There's no sagai ceremony in Bengali traditions so it would be Ayi Buro Bhath (Bachelor's feast) and the actual wedding day followed by Bashi-Biye, Bou-Bhaat and Reception!

It was the 1st of October and Gayatri made preparations for the Paka-dekha since morning. Champa di was all excited and spread the word all around the neighbourhood that Kripa Didimoni was getting married to Dadababu's Bank friend, Prithvi Roy. The neighbours were rather surprised but took it in their stride. Kripa Bose and her family had faced many hurdles in the last one year and they wished everything would go smoothly now.

Kalyani and her sister came, accompanied by Prithvi's Kakima and Pishima ….they carried trays of gifts for Kripa and her family. Kripa came down dressed in a salmon pink sari with golden zari border. Her hair was tied in a bun, and gold ornaments graced her neck and ears. Gayatri had applied light chandan on her forehead around a red bindi. The ladies all admired Prithvi's lovely bride and fussed over her. Kripa sat quietly with her head bowed, lost in her own thoughts. Prithvi's aunts asked her a few questions, she answered in monosyllables! They thought she was a sharmilee bride.

Kripa's mind was wandering to a year ago when Angad's family had come for paka-dekha. Angad had tagged along too although he wasn't supposed to come. She remembered his hot glances and his naughty whispers, his teasing and leg-pulling with her cousins. All the time, Kripa was lost in those bittersweet memories. Angad wasn't there, yet he was all around her, teasing her, challenging her, tantalizing her!

Jaanam dekh lo mit gayi dooriyan  
Main yahan hoon yahan hoon yahan hoon yahan…..

. (Veer-Zara)

Tum chhupa na sakogi main wo raaz hoon  
Tum bhula na sakogi wo andaaz hoon  
Goonjta hoon jo dil mein toh hairaan ho kyun  
Main tumharey hi dil ki toh awaaz hoon  
Sun sako, toh suno, dhadkanon ki zabaan  
Main yahaan hoon, yahaan hoon, yahan hoon yahan …

Kripa put on her dark glasses to hide her tears again!

Meanwhile Angad had returned early from work that afternoon. As he was getting out of his car, he saw Gayatri and Shurjo leave the house with some trays in their hands. He was surprised! He asked the gateman if he knew what was going on next door. The gateman looked embarassed: Saab! Wo Kripa Didimoni hain na? Champa ne bataya aaj uski paka dekha hai….

KYA? KISKEY SAATH? Angad yelled in shock!

Wo toh yaad nahin….Champa ne bataya tha, main bhool gaya….the gateman scratched his head in confusion.

Angad ran into his house, he leaped up the stairs to Dadi's room, she wasn't in her room.  
Bishuda, Dadi kahan hain? He yelled down the stairs.

Bishuda emerged from the kitchen and looked up: Maa Jee toh Thakur ghar mein hain, subah se hi…..

Angad rushed into the Thakur Ghar and saw Dadi sitting in front of Lord Krishna….her eyes were closed and she was doing Jaap with her beads.  
DADI! He called urgently.

Dadi opened her eyes, she was crying: Tu aa gaya, Beta?

DADI, KRIPA KI SHADI KISSEY HO RAHI HAI? He was shaking, trembling with shock!

Dadi wiped her eyes with her white pallu : tujey pata chal gaya? Ab main kya kahoon? Sab Krishna Thakur ki Leela hai…..uski aaj Paka Dekha tha…..Prithvi ke saath shadi ho rahi hai"

PRITHVI KE SAATH? Angad shook with rage: NAHIN, MAIN YEH SHADI HARGIZ NAHIN HONAY DOONGA…..KABHIE NAHIN"

Haan Beta, Kripa sirf teri hai, tu jaakar rok le yeh shadi, jaa mera sabsey Pyara bachcha, mera aashirwaad tere saath hai"

Angad turned and bounded down the stairs, then he ran next door. He knocked on the big, ornate main door…..Champa di opened the door: Dadababu aap? Dada Boudi toh ghar per nahin hain….totto (trousseau) lekar Prithvi Jamaibabu ke ghar gaye hain"

Pata hai! Angad was terse, his face tight with exploding emotions: Kripa kahan hai?

Wo toh apney kamrey mein resht kar rahi hai" Champa was amazed but not really shocked. She knew Angad was really devoted to Kripa!

Theek hai, main wahin chala jaata hoon…..  
Angad bounded up the steep stairs, two at a time….his face was tight with controlled anger, his eyes wild with distress!

- - 

**Hurt me- LeAnn Rhimes  
Why in the world did you hurt me?  
Just when I thought  
I'd found someone to trust, you took away your love and**

Hurt me  
I still can't believe you hurt me  
Just when I thought it was safe to come in  
You let me want you, and need you, and then  
You left me, like a child in the rain  
Now I'm mending myself of the pain  
Oh, you hurt me

Yes, you left me  
Like a child in the rain  
Now I'm lost in an ocean of pain  
Oh, you hurt me  
I fell in love and it hurt me  
Can't you imagine how I'm feeling now?  
Oh, will you ever know how?  
you hurt me

PART 87

Angad ran up the stairs, climbing 2 steps at a time…..he approached Kripa's room. The door was slightly ajar….sounds of sobbing came from inside.  
He went in…..Kripa was lying on her bed. Her salmon pink sari had come off, her aanchal trailing on the floor like a sad cypress tree….she was totally oblivious to her state of undress!

She was lying with her arm crossed over her eyes, crying, sobbing piteously.  
Angad's heart shattered, melted in a pool of love at her feet! Her heartbroken sobs was his undoing. In a voice cracked with emotions, he pleaded: Kripaaa…..

Kripa couldn't hear him, so lost was she in her own misery. Angad moved closer to the bed: Kripaaa, mat ro, please….

Kripa gasped and sat up, her fallen off aanchal revealing the creamy skin of her upper chest and waist, her chest heaved with sobs beneath the pink blouse.

Tum? She cried out in distress….tum kyun aaye ho yahan? ….chaley jaao yahan se!

Please Kripa….Angad moved to the bed and sat down in front of her. His eyes teared up at the tears streaming down her face, her wet cheeks made his heart twist painfully.

Kripa, don't cry…..he reached out and wiped her cheeks tenderly…..Please Kripa, kyun tum apney aapko sazaa de rahi ho? Kyun hum dono ko taqleef de rahi ho?

The touch of his warm hands lovingly brushing her cheeks, wiping her tears…..was her undoing.

She sobbed loudly and suddenly leaned over and hid her face in his neck, hugging him tightly! Angad's heart skipped a beat…..he looked thunderstruck as his hands went around her back, embracing her, holding her shaking body tightly to him! A shiver of thrill went through his body….he grasped her tightly, soothing her with gentle strokes on her open hair and back : Kripa, please apney aapko yun taqleef mat do, Prithvi se shadi mat karo…..You love me, I know you do, kyun tum ussey shadi kar rahi ho? Kyun hamarey pyar ko barbaad kar rahi ho?

The mention of Prithvi's name suddenly brought her back to her senses, she withdrew from his embrace, hiccuping: Tum kaun hotay ho meri zindagi mein dakhal deney waley? Mainey tumhari baat sunkar bahut pachhtaya hai…..don't tell me who to marry and who not to…..she lashed out angrily at him through her tears.

KRIPA! HOSH MEIN AAO…..Angad grasped her arms and shook her slightly, Tum Prithvi se pyar nahin karti….tum MUJSEY pyar karti ho…yeh shadi nahin ho sakti…DO YOU HEAR ME? his deep voice thundered in her ears…..YOU CANT DO THIS TO US, DAMN IT! YOU CANT RUIN OUR LOVE LIKE THIS!

KAROONGI, MAIN PRITHVI SE SHADI KAROONGI! PYAR HI SAB KUCHH NAHIN HOTA….PRITHVI MERA SAMMAAN KARTA HAI…JO TUMNEY KABHIE NAHIN KIYA….YOU ABUSED ME, INSULTED ME…..KYUN MAIN TUMHARI BAAT SUNOON? TUM HOTAY KAUN HO MUJEY ROKNEY WALEY?

She yelled furiously at him, her head turned upwards towards his voice.

Kripa, please…..aisa mat kaho…..Angad stuffed his face in her exposed neck….Kyun sabki zindagi barbaad karney per tuli huyi ho? You know you wont be happy with Prithvi! Please, sweetheart, forgive me, take me back…I need you….I need you" his voice was muffled against her sweetly scented skin.

Chhod do mujey…Don't touch me! Kripa pushed him away angrily.

Angad tightly held her hands and pushed her back on the bed, he rubbed his face on her neck like a child: Kripa, main tumharey bina nahin jee sakta, mujey maaf kar do….I need you so much! He trembled and shivered in her arms feverishly!

Kripa felt the familiar weakness in her body…..she became pliant, fluid as his lips rubbed the curve of her neck, his hot breath scorched her skin like fire.  
She shivered, as heat spread all throughout her body, making her limbs heavy, weak, tingling. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, her throat, the creamy swells above her blouse, her cleavage…..he was like a man possessed, huskily pleading: I love you, Kripa! I need you! Please don't do this to me! Main marr jaoonga tumharey bina….

His warm lips spread havoc all over her as she moaned loudly, her body arching helplessly under him, in the throes of a powerful passion that threatened to drown her in a flood of desire.

He kissed her cheeks: Kripa, tum merey ho….You belong to ME! Tum Prithvi se shadi nahin kar sakti!

His possessive claim over her and Prithvi's mention suddenly brought her back to reality!

NAHIIIN…..she pushed violently against his shoulders, jerking her face sideways just as he tried to capture her lips : NAHIIIN, JAANEY DO MUJEY….I DON'T WANT YOU!

Jhoothi! He breathed huskily into her ears: panting hard in his passion: You WANT ME! Tumhari har dhadkan cheekh-cheekhkar keh rahi hai….You LOVE ME, You Want me! …his hand curved to the side of her breast, where the rapid heartbeats betrayed her feelings!

NOOOO….GET OFF ME! CHHOD DO MUJEY! She cried out desperately, sobbing wildly, hitting him, panting!

He pinned down her flailing arms: Kyun apney aap se lad rahi ho? Haar maan lo…..main abhi saabit kar doonga tum mujey kitna chahti ho….Angad was desperate now…..his lips crushed hers in a deep, probing kiss as his hands tore open the buttons of her blouse! Kripa gasped with shock, her mouth opening under his as he drank from her sweetness, probing wildly, kissing her hard! She sobbed in despair…her self-control was slipping away very fast …his mouth crushed hers as his heavy body pinned her to the mattress!

She wrenched her lips away from his and cried out: THEEK HAI! KAR LO JO TUMHEY KARNA HAI! MAIN TUMHEY ROKUNGI NAHIN….AUR ROK SAKTI BHI NAHIN….ANDHI JO HOON….main kaisey tumhey rokungi? She sobbed wildly.

His kisses stopped! He froze on her body…she had hit him where it hurt the most! Her words pierced his heart like a burning knife...Tearing him apart….he stiffened with pain….slowly got up from the bed….looking with incredulous hurt at her sightless eyes staring up at him!

He stepped backwards, still looking at her with stark, naked pain in his eyes…..

Kripa sat up on the bed, her bare flesh exposed from his frantic hands: KYUN RUK KYUN GAYE? MITA LO APNI HAWAS! YEHI TOH TUM CHAHTEY THE NA? MERA SHAREER? Sach toh yeh hai tumney kabhie mujsey pyar kiya hi nahin! Sirf merey Jism ko chaha hai! Toh aaj mita lo apni bhookh! Poori kar lo apni khwahish! Lekin iskey baad kabhie mere aas-paas bhi na aana….door rehna mujsey!

She sobbed as she raged and ranted wildly at him, hurting him as he had hurt her….hurting him where it hurts the most!

Her words cut him up like a knife, killed him! tears of hurt rolled down his eyes as he said in a low voice full of pain: Haan Kripa! Tumney sahi kaha….mainey toh kabhie tumsey pyar kiya hi nahin…..sirf tumharey….his voice faltered in a half-sob….tumharey Jism ko chaha hai! Kya karoon? Main bahut bura aadmi hoon…I am a dirty Man! I desire you, I want you…..iskey liye tum mujey maaf kar dena! Main ab dubara kabhie tumharey paas nahin aaoonga! His voice shook with tears: Tum Prithi ke saath khush rehna….yehi meri dua hai….Goodbye Kripa!

He turned around and left the room, left the house….his eyes were flowing with silent tears. He somehow staggered to his car, got in and drove off at tremendous speed!

Kripa flung herself on her bed and burst into fresh tears! She wept…for the pain she had given him….wept for the love that she had lost! She had heard the terrible pain in his voice….sheknew he was crying when he left: I am sorry Angad! Tum mujey maaf kar dena! I hurt you! I am sorry…she cried into her bedcover!

It was close to 1 A.M. Angad was sitting in a Bar on Camac Street! He was slumped on the counter, a whisky glass in his hand, his bloodshot eyes staring at the amber liquid. All he could see was Kripa's weeping face, all he could hear were her hurtful words: Tumney kabhie mujsey pyar hi nahin kiya….sirf merey jism ko chahtey the….Jism ko chaha, Jism ko chaha….her words echoed constantly in his ears!

Kripa, tumney merey pyar ko nahin samjha?…..mujey phir se thukra diya ? Kyun Kripa? Mera kya kasoor tha? Yehi ke mainey tumsey be-intehaa pyar kiya? Main ab kabhie tumharey saamney nahin jaunga…..Lekin tum har pal aansoo bankar merey dil mein rahogi….dil se dhadkan mita dena aasan nahin hai"

. (Kalyug)

juda hoke bhi tu mujhmein kahi baaki hai  
palkon mein banke aansu tu chali aati hai  
juda hoke bhi

waise zinda hu zindagi bin tere main  
dard hi dard baaki raha hai seene mein  
saans lena bhar hi yaha jeena nahi hain  
ab toh aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene mein  
juda hoke bhi tu mujhmein kahi baaki hai  
palkon mein banke aansu tu chali aati hai

saath mere hain tu har pal shab ke andhere mein  
paas mere hain tu ujale savere savere mein  
dil se dhadkan bhula dena aasan nahi hai  
ab toh aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene mein  
juda hoke bhi tu mujhmein kahi baaki hai  
palkon mein banke aansu tu chali aati hai

ab toh aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene mein  
yeh jo yaadein hai - 2  
sabhi kaatein hai - 2  
katado inhe - 2  
ab toh aadat si hai mujhko

SIR! Bar band hoonay wala hai…..aap please bill pay kar deejiye" the Bartender's voice floated up, reminding him urgently.

Angad took out a few hundred rupee notes and flung them on the counter.

Sir, aapkey liye taxi bula doon? The concerned bartender queried as Angad staggered to his feet., swaying dangerously from side to side.

Koiii….zaroorat…nahin, Angad slurred his reply. He stumbled and staggered drunkenly to the door.

Behind him he heard the Manager comment to the Bartender: Lagta hai koi Devdas hai.….Paro ke gham mein pee raha hai"

Angad turned and slurred : Paaaaarro nahin, Krrripa! Kripaa hai …uska naam! Good…Hic…Goodnight! Shweet Dreamsss!

He swayed and zigzagged his way to his car…..he drove to Red Road! It was deserted as usual….…..he sped his car like the wind on that open, wide, sparkling road in the bright moonlight….his speedometer touched 100….but he didn't slow down!

Kripaa. Kya tumney mujey buss itna hi jaana? Kyun merey dil ko tum samajh nahin paayi? Mere pyar ko hawas ka naam de diya? Is it so wrong to want you? Yes, I want you, I lust for you…..ismein kya burayi hai? Lekin Pyar? Tumney mere pyar ko bhi jhootha kaha? KYUN KRIPA? Itna bada ilzaam lagaya mujpar? Kya main insaan nahin hoon? Kya mera dil toota nahin?

His eyes blurred with tears…..his hands shook with agony…..  
SUDDENLY he lost control of his car…..the tires screeeched, it spun around in circles, went off the road in a tangent and hit a tree on the side of the road…with a resounding CRASSSHHH!

Angad slumped unconscious on the steering-wheel! His forehead was bleeding, his right arm crushed to the side of the car in impact with the tree! Darkness descended in front of his eyes! His last thought before he passed out was: Kripaa….ab mujey pata chala andhera kaisa hota hai…..Kripaaaaa!

****** **********************************

Far away on her lonely bed, Kripa sat up with a cry of alarm! She was sweating profusely, her heart palpitating wildly with fear...she had dozed off in her misery, still weeping...when she saw Angad fall from a clifff...shouting...KRIPAAAAAA!  
Angad! She whispered into the dark night...Angad, tum theek toh ho na?

- -

**PART 88**

Hello-Lionel Ritchie

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
My arms are open wide  
Cos you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again, how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello? I've just got to let you know  
Cos I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you

Angad's car wreck was reported to the authorities by a passing vehicle…..Police and ambulance arrived within half an hour and he was taken to Calcutta Hospital and admitted in Emergency. His head was bleeding, his right arm was fractured! They found his ID in his wallet and called his home. Naina, Dilip, Dadi and the rest of his family were woken up at 3 A.M. to the shocking news of his accident. They rushed to the hospital at once!

Angad had been extremely lucky! The spinning motion of the car had slowed down its speed so it struck the tree at a slower speed. Furthermore, he had been wearing his seat belt….so his life had been saved….he just had a broken arm and needed stitches on his forehead.

By next morning, he had recovered consciousness and was talking normally and responding well to treatment. He hated staying in that hospital…..it reminded him of Kripa's accident and recovery…..those days and nights of awful tension and fear. He insisted on being discharged that very afternoon after his arm had been set in plaster-cast. Doctors tried to reason with him but he was adamant! He was in a foul mood and nobody had the guts to chain the enraged Lion!

***************************************

The Boses didn't come to know about Angad's accident till later in the morning when Champa di came to work: Oh Boudi! Aapko pata hai kya hua? Her eyes were like saucers in shock: Angad Dadababu ka accident ho gaya…..

KYAAA? Gayatri was shocked, horrifed!

Kripa was just coming out of the Living-room after listening to the Morning program on TV….her white cane clattered and fell on the floor. She cried out in utter shock and then fell in a dead faint. She hadnt slept all night ….in fact she hadnt eaten or slept properly for the last 2-3 days ever since she agreed to Prithvi's proposal. All that emotional turmoil, and her agonizing confrontation with Angad the previous evening had taken its toll on her health…the shattering news of Angad's accident was the last blow. She felt her whole world crashing around her as she fell on the ground: ANGADD!

Gayatri and Champa rushed to her and carried her to the couch.

Champa, Doctor ko bulaa….Jaldi! Gayatri said, frantic with worry!

Abhi bulati hoon, Boudi! A worried Champa ran three doors away to Dr. Shaha's house and brought him over.

The doctor checked Kripa's pulse, took her blood pressure: Bahut kamzor ho gayi hai…..shayad theek se khana-peena nahin karti….Low pressure hai!

Gayatri felt guilty…..in the past few days she had been so busy with paka dekha preparations, she hadnt given attention to Kripa's meals or health!

She told the doc about Angad's accident and Kripa's reaction to it.

The doctor nodded: Kripa ko bhari sadma pahuncha, isiliye behosh ho gayi…usey bed rest ki zaroorat hai. Main yeh dawaa likh deta hoon, aur yeh Vitamins bhi…aap uskey khaney peeney ka theek se dhyan rakhiyega…aur kisi bhi tension se door rakhna hoga"

Kripa had recovered consciousness….she lay on the couch, numb, devastated, broken inside: Angad! Yeh accident meri vajeh se hua hai…..yeh sab mera dosh hai….mainey tumhey bahut chot pahunchayi….Hey Bhagwan, Angad ko kuchh honay mat dena, please!

She suddenly got up: Maa, main Angad se milney jaungi…..please mujey Hospital le chaliye….

Meanwhile, Shurjo had called Dilip and taken the latest update about Angad's condition. He came into the room with the comforting news: Ghabraney ki koi baat nahin, mainey Dilip se abhi baat kee, Angad ka condition ab stable hai…uska dahina haath toot gaya hai, plaster lagaya hai…aur sir per kuchh mamooli chotein aayi hain"

Maa, mujey please hospital le chaliye….main Angad se milna chahti hoon" Kripa pleaded with tears in her eyes!

Kripaaa!… Beti, zidd nahin kartey….Doctor ne tujey aaraam karney ko kaha hai….tu kaisey hospital jayegi? Tu bhi beemar pad jayegi….dekh, Baba ne bataya na Angad ab theek hai…mamooli chot hain! Gayatri tried to reason with her daughter.

Kripa wept, her heart knew Angad's wounds were deep: maa, tum nahin jaanti, mainey usey bahut gehrey chot diye hain….main ussey baat karna chahti hoon…ekbaar ussey sorry kehna chahti hoon...

Nahin, Maa, main Angad se baat karna chahti hoon…..she wept inconsolably and chanted like a mantra: mujey Angad se milna hai, mujey hospital le chaliye.

Shurjo was embarassed at his daughter's obvious show of weakness for Angad….he left the room with a disturbed face. Iska matlab Kripa ab bhi Angad se pyar karti hai…phir kyun Prithvi se shadi ke liye raazi ho gayi? Kahin hamari vajeh se toh nahin? Main toh buss usko khush dekhna chahta hoon….phir kyun usney Angad ko reject kiya? He couldn't make head or tail of the whole mystery!

Gayatri sat down with a weeping Kripa on the couch and stroked her head and back gently: Bahut pyar karti hai na ussey? Theek hai, main dekhti hoon ….Dilipda ko phone karti hoon"

She called Dilip and asked him if she could bring Kripa to the hospital to see Angad.  
Angad heard his dad talking to Gayatri in his room: Haan, zaroor le aayiye, agar Kripa aana chahti hai toh kyun nahin!

NO DAD! Kisiko aaney ki zaroorat nahin….main shaam ko hi ghar wapas jaa raha hoon"

Gayatri heard his angry voice loudly forbid their hospital visit…she was embarassed. 

**Dilip was even more embarassed, he stepped out of Angad's room with his mobile: Gayatri Behen, Angad shaam ko discharged ho raha hai, hum usey ghar le jaa rahey hain…yahan aaney ki zaroorat nahin, aap kyun Kripa ko lekar itni door aaney ki taqleef karengi? Shaam ko ghar aa jayiye, Angad wapas aa jayega tab tak"**

Theek hai, hum aa jayengey"

Kripa calmed down a bit after her mother promised to take her next door after Angad returned from the hospital.

She had her medication and obediently rested the whole afternoon, but sleep was a distant dream…she turned restlessly: Angad, main jaanti hoon tumhara accident meri vajeh se hua….tum jab bhi upset hotay the, zor se gaadi chalatey the…kal raat bhi aisa hua hoga…I am sorry, mainey tumhey bahut hurt kiya…ho sakey toh mujey maaf kar dena." She soaked her pillow again with her tears.

In the evening, Gayatri took her to Khanna House.

Naina was slightly frosty in her reception of the two ladies….she had heard about Kripa's paka dekha…and Angad's accident had happened right after getting that news….her mother's heart couldn't help but blame Kripa for the accident. Na jaaney kis ashubh ghadi mein in dono ki nazrein mili thi….ek ke baad ek haadsa ho rahey hain…Gurujee ne theek hi kaha tha…Kripa ki kundali mein dosh hai….Angad bhi ussey pyar karney ki keemat chuka raha hai….

Gayatri felt the ice in the atmosphere but she had promised Kripa…so she asked to see Angad.

Naina said rather sternly: Wo upar apney kamrey mein hai…..kisisey milna nahin chahta" Angad had strictly instructed his Mom not to let anybody meet him… he was obviously avoiding Kripa and her family!

Dadi came into the Living room: Kripaa, TU aa gayi ? Chal main tujey Angad se milati hoon" Dadi, the eternal Romantic, still hadnt given up on the two lovers!

Naina protested: Lekin Maa Jee, Angad kisisey milna nahin chahta"

Lekin usney apney Dadi se milney se inkaar toh nahin kiya na? Dadi retorted haughtily: Chal, Kripa…..Gayatri, tum zara thehro, main in dono se baatein karna chahti hoon"

Haan, Mashima, ab aapka hi bharosa hai" Gayatri looked hopefully at this Matchmaking Aunt of hers….shayad aap hi in dono ko samjha sakengey"

Dadi took Kripa by the lift up to Angad's room. Angad was sitting on his round, plush bed….his right hand was hanging from his shoulder in a plaster cast. There was a big bandage on his head. He looked morose and dejected…..he was looking at his small bedroom TV without even watching it. He looked like a man who had lost all hopes of happiness.

Dadi held Kripa's hand and approached the bed: Angad, dekh toh, kaun tujsey milney aayi hai?

Angad glanced at Kripa and looked away: Hmmmm, theek hai"

His face was expressionless.  
Dadi led Kripa to the bed and drew a chair upto it : Tu yahan baith aur Angad ke saath baatein kar, main abhi aati hoon" she quickly left the room.

Kripa cleared her suddenly hoarse voice: Angad…..she almost whispered, Angad, tum ab kaisey ho?

Main theek hoon" he replied dryly….no emotion in his voice.

Angad…..Kripa hesitantly put out a hand towards the direction of his voice: I am …I am sorry! Please mujey maaf kar dena…..mainey tumhey bahut hurt kiya"

Koi baat nahin, aisa hota hai" Angad was still unresponsive, like a robot mouthing metallic replies.

Angad…..tears rolled down her cheeks, please mujsey baat karo…..aisey ruthey mat raho…..I am sorry, mainey tumhara dil dukhaya….Angad…..she reached out to touch his hand but he flinched and removed it from her reach.

Dadi came back into the room…. She saw that matters were still not showing signs of improvement. The two lovers were still not ready to reconcile.

Hey Bhagwan, main in dono bachchon ka kya karoon, dono ek number ke ziddi aur akdoo hain…ek baar Baba ruthta hai, toh ek baar Baby…dono bilkul bachchey hain…apney zidd per adey rahengey…AB MUJEY HI KUCHH KARNA PADEGA…..nahin toh yeh dono umr bhar ek doosrey se ruthey rahengey aur milan kabhie nahin ho payega" she shook her head hopelessly.

Then a devilish gleam came into her eyes. She spoke aloud: Kripa, Chal, lagta hai Angad se teri baatein sab khatam ho gayi …Jaa ab ghar jaa, teri Maa intezaar kar rahi hai"

She looked at Angad's face furtively, still no reaction. Angad turned his face away from Dadi's perceptive eyes!

Kripa got up and tapped her way to the door…..she was weeping behind the dark glasses….she had lost all hope about Angad!

As she went towards the door, Dadi suddenly put out her good foot (the one with less arthritis) and tripped Kripa! Then she quickly left the room.

Kripa fell heavily on the floor, her white cane rolled onto the marble floor with a resounding CLATTER! She cried out in shock and pain: AAAHHHHH! She went flying across the floor and landed with a THUD near the closet!

KRIPAAA! Angad jumped out of bed and bounded to her…..he reached her in a flash and bent over her sprawling form: KRIPAA, TUM THEEK TOH HO NA? TUMHEY KOI CHOT TOH NAHIN AAYI?

Kripa moaned in pain and tried to sit up….she had hurt her leg and ankle: Ohhh Maa Go! She cried out in pain.

KYA BAAT HAI? KAHAN DARD HO RAHA HAI? BATAO KRIPAA! Angad was frantic with worry, yelling . He squatted down and picked her up from the floor with his good arm (the one without the plaster) …

**Kripa suddenly reached up and looped her hands around his neck : Mera dard sirf ek jagah hai…..batao tum uska ilaaj karogey na?  
Angad sat down on the floor with her in his lap…..he caressed her arm-length silky hair with his left hand…..he whispered into her cheeks: Iss meethey dard ka koi dawa nahin hota, wo toh tumhey sehna padega"**

Sach? Koi bhi dawa nahin? She whispered back, her lips twitching in a smile at him.

Ek dawa hai…..he groaned softly into her fragrant neck: Sirf pyar …..pyar kartey raho, toh dard thoda kum hota hai"

Mainey toh suna hai dard aur bhi badh jaati hai? She giggled softly.

Yeh dard hi toh pyar ka ehsaas hai" he touched her face gently, Kripa, kaho tumney mujey maaf kar diya?

Kripa felt his face with her fingers, there was a light stubble on his cheeks…..his cheeks were slightly wet : Angad, tum ro rahey ho? …..she whispered in distress: I am sorry, Angad….mujey maaf kar do…mainey na jaaney tumsey kya kya kaha…she was weeping too.

Angad wiped her tears: Shhhh, ab main kabhie in aankhon mein aansoo nahin dekhna chahta…..ab inmein sirf pyar ke sapney rahengey…..

Kripa held his cheeks in her hands, and slowly caressed his lips…..he shuddered with pleasure and closed his eyes in bliss : Kripa, I love you!

She smiled through her tears: Ami tomakey Bhalobashi" she leaned forward and joined her lips to his in a tender, sweet kiss. The salt of their combined tears mingled on their lips.

Their kiss deepened as they sat on the floor, Kripa on his lap, in his arms, both lost to the world, lost in each other, in the love they had almost lost and found again!

channels/hindi/artist...ha_

aao mil jaaye hum  
sugandh aaur suman kee tarah  
ek ho jaaye chalo  
jaan aaur badan kee tarah

dil ke mandir mein  
sajaa rakhee hain moorat teree  
mere jeene kee to soorat hain  
ye soorat teree  
raat din saath raho  
, seene mein dhadakan kee tarah

ek jeewan kee khooshee  
tum ne dee ek ek pal mein  
bhar diyaa saare jag kaa pyaar  
mere aanchal mein  
pyaar kaa ek bhee pal pyaaraa hain jeewan kee tarah - - 

**PART 89 **

****

Dadi peeped in at the door and saw the 2 lovers sitting on the floor, hugging, kissing, cuddling, whispering to each other. She closed the door and rubbed her hands gleefully: Heeheehee….she giggled like a young girl : Ab meri barson ki asha poori hogi, Krishna Thakur ki Jai ho…..dono ke akal thikaney aa gaye"

Naina approached Angad's room with a worried look on her face: Maa jee, sab theek toh hai na?

Dadi put her finger on her lips: Shhhhh, sab theek hai…..chalo hum yahan se chaltey hain"

She took Naina's arm and pulled her downstairs via the lift.

Lekin Maa Jee, hua kya? Kripa kahan hai?

Dadi pulled Naina's cheeks in sudden joy: Naina, shadi ki tayyariyan karo, Kripa hamarey ghar aaneywali hai! She laughed excitedly.

SACH? Naina was amazed, blown away…Lekin yeh sab hua kaisey? Angad aur Kripa toh ek doosrey se naraaz the na?

Kabhie kabhie sirf ek dhakkey ki zaroorat hoti hai" Dadi laughed wickedly, gleeful that her plan had worked out so perfectly. Sab kuchh theek ho gaya….wo dono ab ek ho gaye…..meri bahu ab iss ghar mein aa rahi hai"

Naina grinned….suddenly excited too! She knew Angad loved Kripa more than anything….she had seen him suffer because of Kripa's rejection. Now she was happy for her son's happiness.

The two ladies went downstairs to the Living-room where Gayatri was waiting with an anxious face: Kya hua, Mashima? Kripa kahan hai?

Debjani Khanna beamed from ear to ear: Gayatri, ab tu Kanyadaan karney ke liye tayyar ho jaa…..teri beti hamarey ghar aa rahi hai"

Gayatri smiled hesitantly: Matlab?

Matlab, Kripa aur Angad phir se ek ho gaye hain….ab main apni guddey aur gudiya ki shadi karoongi…itney dhoom-dhaam se ke duniya dekhti reh jayegi" Dadi rubbed her hands again and laughed.

Gayatri grinned too, but then she became serious: Lekin Mashima, humney to Prithvi ko vachan de diya hai…..uska paka-dekha bhi kar liya…..

Toh kya hua? Dadi said arrogantly….pehley tumney humein vachan diya tha…Angad aur Kripa ki sagai bhi ho chuki thi…phir Kripa ne sagai tod dee…..lekin Kripa toh hamari bahu hai….dil se aur pehchan se bhi"

Haan wo aapney theek kaha, Gayatri admitted…..Kripa sirf Angad se hi pyar karti hai…..Prithvi se shadi karna toh uski majboori thi…wo apney Baba ko khush karney ke liye raazi huyi thi!

Toh Shurjo ko koi apatti toh nahin hogi? Dadi got worried.

Nahin, nahin Mashima, Wo sirf Kripa ki khushi chahtey hain….wo bhi jaantey hain ke Kripa ke mann mandir mein sirf Angad hi viraajmaan hai"

Naina hugged Gayatri: Mubarak ho Behen! Both ladies had tears in their eyes, tears of joy that their children had found happiness at last!

Gayatri said: Yeh bahut khushi ka din hai….ab Angad theek ho jaye buss iski apeksha hai"

Naina said: Ab Dilip office se aa jaye toh hum aapkey ghar aa jayengey rishtey ki baat karney"

Nahin, Naina di, aap kyun taqleef karengey? Angad abhi abhi hospital se aaya hai, main hi unko bulakar laati hoon yahan.

Gayatri went home to impart the good news to Shurjo and also to bring him over for marriage talks.

************************************

Meanwhile in Angad's room, the tableau of the lovers in a warm embrace continued for some time. There were tears and tender kisses….Kripa felt his face all over with her soft fingers, making him groan with pleasure: Aisey karogi toh main apney aap per kaboo nahin rakh paaoonga"

Tum chup-chap baitho, Kripa ordered him strictly, Main apney Angad ko dekh rahi hoon…..tumney yeh dadhi kab se rakha? She asked, feeling the scrapy stubble on his chin and cheeks.

Jab se tumharey gham mein Devdas ban gaya" he laughed ...he caught her hands and kissed her fingers one by one.

Devdas baney tumharey dushman…..tum toh mere Sher ho…..Devdas ek number ka idiot tha…apney pyar ko paaney ke liye koshish bhi nahin kee…..lekin tumney….she caressed his cheek lovingly….tumney mere liye kya kuchh nahin kiya? Zameen aasmaan ek kar dee…yahan tak ke mere liye accident bhi….she became tearful again.

Shhhh, wo sab kuchh bhool jao, aaj se hamari ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat hai…no more tears….okay sweetheart? He kissed her eyelids, his warm lips making her shiver in reaction.

He whispered in her shell-like ears: Ab poori shaam yahan zameen per baithney ka iraada hai ya uthney ka plan hai?

Mera buss chaley toh main aisey hi baithi rahoon…..she whispered back in his ears….tumharey baahon mein"

Toh phir merey bed per chalo ..…aur bhi comfortable hongay…he laughed huskily in her neck.

She pinched his shoulder hard : DUSHTU!  
he cried out : UFFFF! Then grinned broadly, overjoyed to hear her affectionate term for him again.

Phir se bolo na…..he nuzzled her soft hair with his nose.  
Kya boloon? She asked softly, smiling.

Wahi…..jo mera doosra naam hai"  
Dushtu? She giggled….Wo toh tum ho hi…ek number ke paaji, badmaash!

Aur bhi gaaliyan do na…he chuckled as his lips rubbed her cheeks: tumharey mooh se bahut meethi lagti hain"

Baaki gaaliyan shadi ke baad" Kripa giggled

Promise? He kissed her cheeks again.  
She laughed loudly: Pati parmeshwar ko gaaliyan dena paap hai"

Pati ka aadesh nahin maanna bhi paap hai" he said in a stern voice.

Isshhhh… Kochu! She showed her thumb and stuck out her tongue at him….Pati ka aadesh…blaaaahhhh….main thodey hi manoongi? Main toh jo marzi mein aaye karoongi"

Angad bit her thumb hard….. Kripa cried out : Uffffff Maaaago…Jaanwar!

Thanks! Angad laughed at the compliment. Abhi toh sirf ungli taste kiya hai, baad mein poora kha jaaoonga"

OMAAAA, mujey pata nahin tha tum itney bhookhey ho? Chachi ne khana nahin diya kya?

Uss khaney ki baat kaun kar raha hai? He laughed suggestively.

Chhheeee, Dushtu….she tried to get up from his lap and accidentally pushed on his broken arm.

AAHHHH! Angad cried out hoarsely in pain…..  
Omaaaaaa, I am sorry! Kripa got tears in her eyes again….tumhey chot lagi? I am sorry…..kahan lagi? She reached out and touched the right arm hanging from the sling.

Angad started laughing heartily: Hum bhi ek ajeeb couple hain, ek ka pair toota toh ek ka haath….ab aur kuchh tootney se pehley chalo jaldi se shadi kar lein"

Kripa laughed too….Chalo ab uthtey hain…..zameen per bahut ho gaya"

Angad got up and helped Kripa up with his left hand, she had hurt her backside and arms slightly, other than that she was fine, nothing broken.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, made her sit on the side of the bed: Wait here a minute! I'll be back.

He went to his cupboard and took out a small box from his drawer. It was the sagai ring that Kripa had returned to the Khannas.

He took it to Kripa who waited patiently on the bed, he kneeled by the bed and took her left hand in his…..then he slowly slid the ring onto her finger: Tumhari yeh ring mainey sambhal kar rakha tha…ab tum hi isey sambhalo"

Kripa smiled tremulously…..she raised the ring to her lips and kissed it : Main isey hamesha sambhalkar rakhoongi,…. Thanks, Angad!

Angad took both her hands in his and kissed her palms: Ab yeh haath hamesha mere haath mein rahengey….kabhie inko chhootney nahin doonga"

. (Fanaa)

mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho - 2  
tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho  
tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

tere dil mein meri saanson ko jagah mil jaaye  
tere ishq mein meri jaan fanaa ho jaaye  
jitne paas hain khushbu saans ke  
jitne paas hothon ke sargam  
jaise saath hain karvat yaad ke  
jaise saath baahon ke sangam  
jitne paas paas khwaabon ke nazar  
utni paas tu rehna hamsafar  
tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

rone de aaj hamko do aankhen sujaane de  
baahon mein lene de aur khud ko bheeg jaane de  
hain jo seene mein qaid dariya woh choot jaayega  
hain itna dard ke tera daaman bheeg jaayega  
jitne paas paas dhadkan ke hain raaz  
jitne paas bundon ke baadal  
jaise saath saath chanda ke hain raat  
jitne paas nainon ke kaajal  
jitne paas paas saagar ke lehar  
utne paas tu rehna hamsafar  
tu jo paas ho phir kya yeh jahaan  
tere pyar mein ho jaaun fanaa  
mere haath mein tera haath ho saari jannatein mere saath ho

adhoori saans thi dhadkan adhoori thi adhooren ham  
magar ab chaand poora hain falak pe aur ab pooren hain ham

She caressed his cheeks and bent downwards to meet his lips midway. Their lips clung together in a kind of sweet desperation, as if making certain that it wasn't all a dream but they were really together again!

Angad got up from the floor and sat beside her on the bed, kissing her deeply, both flushed and breathless when he finally raised his head.

The intercom buzzed….Angad reached out and pressed the button: Haan, Mom?

Beta, tu aur Kripa neechey aa jaa…..sab yahan tum dono ka intezaar kar rahey hain" Naina called Angad and Kripa downstairs for the meeting of the two families.

Angad led her to the lift and they went down to the Living-room where both the families were waiting.

Dadi beamed with ecstatic thrill when she saw the diamond sagai ring sparkling on Kripa's ring finger. She nodded at Angad approvingly.

Dilip loudly commended the two: Toh aakhir tum dono shadi ke liye raazi ho gaye? Waah Bhai, mubarak ho"

Angad grinned sheepishly at his Dad and scratched his head with his left hand. Kripa blushed prettily, holding onto Angad's sleeve.

Naina got up and brought Kripa over to the couch: Kripa, aaj hum sab bahut khush hain, tum aur Angad phir se ek saath ho, isi din ke liye hum intezaar kar rahey the"

Dadi urged: Toh phir der kis baat ki? Abhi shadi ki tareekh pakka kar detey hain, main kal hi Panditjee ko bulati hoon…..wo theek karengey mehendi, shadi, Bou-Bhaat yeh sab kab hongay!  
Dadi was on a roll!

Gayatri said: Gurujee ne kaha tha 12 th November sabsey pehla shubh din hai….lekin ab tareekh badalna padega kyunki dulha toh badal gaya"

Everybody smiled a little awkwardly at the indirect mention of Prithvi.

Shurjo suggested: Main kal Gurujee ko call karoonga…shayad phone per hi tareeekh bata dengey. Phir unhey Kalkatta nahin aana padega, aajkal unki tabiyat theek nahin rehti"

Haan Shurjo, tum Gurujee se baat kar lo, hum bhi yahan Panditjee se baat kar lengey…..dono ne pehley se kundliyan dekh rakhi hai, nayi koi baat nahin hogi"

Angad heaved a sigh of relief…..he really didn't want to face Gurujee again….for some reason that Holy man seemed to unnerve him…..he saw more than humanly possible. He had made a believer out of Angad. Somehow he believed that Gurujee had "made him see" that dream about danger and the red light….which had led to his solving the case of Kripa's "accident"

Lekin Kripa ki aankhon ke ilaaj ka kya hoga? Shibani quipped. Somehow she found it hard to digest that Angad would get married to a blind girl!

Agar Uncle aur Aunty ko aitraaz na ho toh main Kripa ko shadi ke baad hi U.S. le jaaoonga treatment ke liye….mainey unsey baat bhi kar rakha hai….Columbia University Medical Center mein Shabbir ka dost kaam karta hai….he will help us in every way in getting Kripa's eyes treated.

Wo sab toh achha hai, lekin Angad…..Shibani was still instigating…..shadi se pehley kya treatment karana theek nahin hota? Kya pata treatment successful ho ya nahin?

Kripa flinched at the inner meaning in Shibani's words…..what if Kripa never got back her eyesight? Angad would then be saddled with a blind wife for life!

Chachi! That is a risk I am willing to take for Kripa…mainey pata lagaya hai, treatment mein 5-6 mahiney lag jayengey! Main khud Kripa ko wahan le jaana chahta hoon, isiliye yehi behtar hai ke hum shadi ke baad hi wahan jayen! Lekin main Kripa ki bhi marzi jaanna chahta hoon.

He turned to Kripa who was sitting quitely between her mother and Naina: Kripa, kya tum shadi se pehley treatment karana chahti ho ya shadi ke baad? His voice conveyed his urgency to her.

Kripa smiled shyly and blushed: Jo Angad ki marzi hai wahi meri bhi….hum shadi ke baad hi videsh jayengey ilaaj karaney! She knew what Angad wanted…..he wanted to take her to US as his bride.

Dadi grinned : Jab Miya Biwi raazi toh kya karegi Chachi? She glared triumphantly at Shibani! So there! Her glance seemed to say: You cant try to postpone this wedding anymore!

Naina was a little doubtful about the whole thing….but she was too afraid of her saas and her son's temper to say anything about this.  
But she thought: Pata nahin hamarey rishtedaar aur padosi sab kya kahengey? Ek andhi ladki se Khannas ke iklautey betey ki shadi ho rahi hai! Iss baarey mein baatein toh zaroor hongi….lekin Angad ke marzi ke khilaaf jaaney ki himmat mujhmein nahin! Abhi abhi accident se bacha hai….phir se gussey mein aakar kuchh kar na baithey! Mere liye logon ki baaton se zyada mere betey ki jaan hai….waisey Kripa mein koi khot nahin, sirf aankhein hi nahin hain….Bhagwan ki kripa se wo bhi theek ho jayengey…..

Shurjo called Gurujee the next morning. He sounded strangely delighted to hear that Kripa had agreed to marry Angad: Yeh toh bahut achhi baat hai Beta! Main abhi Paanji dekhkar batata hoon ke in dono ke liye kaun sa din sabsey shubh rahega"

He saw the calender and told Shurjo: November ki 16 tareekh bahut hi shubh din hai…aur dono ki rashi ke liye theek rahega. Main khud aaoonga unki Vivah-vidhi ko sampann karney"

Yeh toh hamarey liye bahut saubhagya ki baat hogi….Shurjo was thrilled that Gurujee himself would preside over the wedding!

The Khannas' Panditjee agreed with the date given by Gurujee. He also stipulated that 14th would be good for mehendi and sangeet. Dadi and Gayatri chose the 15th as the day for Angad's and Kripa's individual Ayi-Buro Bhaat (bachelor's or maiden's feast).

Everything was all set! Wedding preparations started in full swing. Wedding invitation cards were chosen and printed. Gayatri chose a simple design with traditional Doli/palki on the cover. Naina chose a more ornate one made in the style of an ancient scroll in red.

Poor Prithvi was informed about the change in Kripa's decision. He was crestfallen but took it in his stride. He even promised to attend the wedding. He knew very well that Kripa belonged to Angad and it was inevitable that they would marry. He was merely an instrument of God to bring them together again!

Aaliyah and Shabbir were the most delighted to hear about Angad's reconciliation with Kripa. Shabbir had secretly started dating Aaloo. At first they met for coffee often at the Caf near Aaliyah's college. They found many common interests like cricket, books and travelling. Soon, Shabbir confessed his feelings to her and she too reciprocated.

Angad and Kripa met them for coffee one afternoon.  
Aaliyah and Shabbir congratulated them heartily: At last you two are together again, ShukrAllah ! Aaloo rolled her eyes and hugged Kripa warmly.

Haan, Shabbir laughed and joked: Humein toh darr lag raha tha ke hamarey pota-poti ho jayengey, aur tum dono tab bhi ek doosrey se ruthkar baithey rahogey"

Angad put a possessive arm around Kripa's shoulder and arrogantly claimed : Arey tu bhi na Yaar! Yeh kitney din mujsey ruthi rehti? Main isey zaroor manaa leta….she cant resist my Charms!

Kripa giggled and hit his good arm: Rehney bhi do…..badey aaye Prince Charming!

Of course I am YOUR Prince Charming…..Angad leaned to her ears and used his deepest, sexiest voice which sent shivers down her spine : So tell me the truth…..sweetheart! Am I your Prince Charming?"

Kripa blushed and pinched his thigh under the table in punishment. Angad caught her culprit hand and kissed it! 

**-MALE-  
Bin tere sanam mar mitenge hum, aa meri zindagi - 2**

-FEMALE-  
Aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi - 2

-MALE-  
Bin tere sanam mar mitenge hum, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Oh, aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi  
Aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

-MALE-  
(Tere hi dam se hogi dil ki muraad puri  
Tere bagair jaanam hai zindagi adhuri ) - 2  
Ae mere haseen, ab na jaa kahin, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

-MALE-  
Bin tere sanam mar mitenge hum, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Ho, aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi  
(Yeh jaankar balamaji, thaami hai teri baahen  
Sehni padengi sab ki kaanton bhari nigaahen)

-MALE-  
Sab sahenge hum aur hansenge hum, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Oh ho ho, aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

-MALE-  
Bin tere sanam mar mitenge hum, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

-MALE-  
Aah aah aah, aah aah aah aah aah  
Aah aah aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah  
Tum ho mere to ab hai mausam ghulaam apna

-FEMALE-  
Shabnam ne likh diya hai phoolon pe naam apna

-MALE-  
Tum ho mere to ab hai mausam ghulaam apna

-FEMALE-  
Ho, shabnam ne likh diya hai phoolon pe naam apna

-MALE-  
Sun hawa yahi geet gaa rahi, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Oh, aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

-MALE-  
Bin tere sanam mar mitenge hum, aa meri zindagi

-FEMALE-  
Ho, aana hi padaa sajna, zaalim hai dil ki lagi

** . **

**PART 90**

One month passed as if in a Dream for Angad and Kripa! They met everyday after he came home from work and he took her for a spin in the family car. His red sports car had been completely wrecked in the accident and Dadi, Naina and Kripa all forbade him to buy another sports car. He couldn't drive for a month anyways because of his fractured arm. So he was forced to be driven around by Rojot Driver in the family vehicle. But soon he got fed up and rented a car with his own driver. He was too independent-minded to be strapped in like that!

He would take Kripa to the riverside where they sat on their usual bench. He fed her Phuchkas with his own hand, always trying to lick the Imli-water dripping from her chin! They shared ice-cream cones and ended up with sweet, prolonged liplocks!

At the phuchka stand, Kripa insisted on more mirchi: Aur do na Bhai, aur mirch daalo" 

**Kripaaa! Itna mirch-masala khana tumharey sehat ke liye theek nahin" Angad scolded her sternly. **

**Tum mere mangetar ho ya meri Nani? Mujhey teekhi cheezein pasand hain….tum toh jaantey ho…aur bhi daalo Bhaiyya, aur mirchi do" she hissed with the heat of the chillies. Angad laughed at her desperation, then choked on his own phuchka which was too spicy for him!  
The phuchka-wala grinned at the cute couple and their funny fights!**

************************************

Wedding preparations were on in full swing at both the houses. Naina and Gayatri shopped till they dropped. Both Angad and Kripa were Only children so both mothers wanted to fulfil all their"man ki murad" …all their dreams and expectations through this wedding.

Naina bought saris from the best Boutiques of Park Street and Camac Street. She ordered special Ghagra-Choli sets from Jaipur and Agra for the Reception and other functions!

Gayatri ordered special zari silk saris from Benares and asked Chhaya Mami to get more good saris and salwar sets when they came to attend the wedding. She had some of her own gold and jadau sets broken and re-made as per modern design.

Kripa protested sometimes: Maa, aap meri shadi mein itna kharcha mat keejiye….Baba ka ilaaj bhi toh karna hai"

Tu chup kar….tu hamari ek hi santaan hai, teri shadi mein hum apni sab ashayen, apni saari tamannayen poori karna chahtey hain….tere Baba ne teri shadi ke liye paisey alag se rakhey the….tu chinta mat kar!  
Kripa had to keep quiet after that!

Gautam Mama, Chhaya Mami and her cousins were all coming to attend the wedding in November. On the other hand, Naina's brothers who lived in Mumbai and Pune were also coming over with their families. On his mother's side, Angad had 5 cousins, 3 boys and 2 girls…all within the ages of 12 to 22. Angad was the oldest on both sides of the family and the first to get married…..so it was an occasion of great merriment and excitement.

Dadi was in seventh heaven! She was too excited for words that her two favorite grandkids were FINALLY getting married! She ordered the best sweets, chose the best decorations for the wedding day, arranged for the best caterer in town. Angad's room was renovated and re-designed to accommodate Kripa's things!  
Chhutki of course was ecstatic that her Kripa di would finally become her Bhabhi! Shibani still made negative comments about the alliance but got a deaf ear from the rest of the family!

*******************************************

Kripa's Part I Exam results came out at the end of October. She had passed with a First Class! They were all overjoyed…there was celebration and congratulations all around!

A special ceremony was held at Kripa's college to honor her and hand her the Certificate! The Principal was all smiles as she lauded Kripa's achievements on the stage:  
"Our college is very proud to have a student like Kripa Bose who has proved that the human will and determination can overcome all obstacles and triumph over all misfortunes. By graduating History Pass Course, she has made us all proud to have known her and be a part of her education. Kripa, if you ever decide to continue your Honors course later, we will gladly accept you as our student"

As the Principal handed over the Certificate and a special Plaque honoring Kripa's achievement, her parents and Angad looked on with tears in their eyes. They couldn't have been prouder of her! Aaliyah and her other friends clapped wildly and cheered for her.

Kripa took the mic from the Principal and thanked Aaliyah and all those friends who had made those recorded cassettes for her: I could do this only because of my dear friends who were with me every step of the way, for my parents who always encouraged me and helped me in every way they could, and …(Kripa was a little shy here) and most of all because of my fiance Angad who had enough faith in me for the two of us …who came up with this idea to help me graduate.  
Angad blushed and grinned with delight as many eyes turned towards him and applauded him.

Shurjo and Gayatri beamed proudly over their perfect son-in-law. Chiraag lekar dhoondney se bhi aisa damaad nahin milta, Kripa sachmuch bahut bhagyashali hai"

Kripa's Mama-Mamima came from Delhi with massive suitcases full of wedding shopping and gifts! Kripa's cousins Anirudh, Shreya and Sraboni were a little awkward at first with Kripa's changed visual status but as most young people usually do, they soon adjusted to her handicap. They chatted and teased her normally and even played cards with her….with a deck of Braille cards that they had brought specially for her. When they met Angad, they behaved as if he was already a family member and they had known him for so long….they teased and ragged their Jambu till he agreed to take them out to Lunch or outings. Angad enjoyed indulging his saalis and catering to their whims!

There were only 5 days left for the wedding. Angad's maternal cousins arrived with their parents. They all met Kripa at a party arranged at Khanna House by Dadi -Angad's Mama-Mamis were shocked! As soon as Kripa left, they started expressing their doubts and displeasures to Naina and Dadi.

Yeh kya , Naina? Apney eklautey betey ki shadi tum ek andhi ladki ke saath kar rahi ho? Aur hamein bataya bhi nahin… Yeh theek baat nahin hai" Naina's older Bhabhi complained loudly.

KYUN? Angad bristled up at once, ready to tackle the whole world if they pestered Kripa in any way! Aapko kya aitraaz ho sakti hai agar mujey issey koi problem nahin?

Betaa! Naina chided him….apney Mamijee se aisey baat nahin kartey….

Lekin MOM!….. Okay, Mamijee, sabki dua se Kripa jaldi theek ho jayegi…main usey treatment ke liye videsh le jaa raha hoon shadi ke baad…I am confident that Kripa will be completely cured soon.

Lekin agar theek nahin huyi toh? Mamijee insinuated.  
Aap itna negative kyun soch rahi hain? Mainey kaha na….Kripa meri zimmedari hai…main uski dekhbhaal karoonga.

His younger Mama tried to reason with him: Angad, agar Kripa ka treatment na-kaamyab raha toh tum kya karogey?  
Toh main uski aankhein ban jaaoonga! Wo meri aankhon se duniya dekhegi" Angad said with loving confidence.

Everybody was so impressed by his steadfastness and devotion to Kripa…they kept quiet after that.

Angad's 5 cousins….Amardeep (22), Jyoti (18), Rahul (16), Preeti (14) and Simran (12)... all of them soon settled down in Khanna House and enlivened the place. Chhutki was delighted to get the company of her peer, Simran…both of them played and watched TV all day…it turned out that Simran was also a hardcore fan of Hrithik! What more could Chhutki want?

Angad's cousins were introduced to Kripa's cousins and they went for pre-wedding shopping together and had tons of fun. Amardeep flirted with Shreya while Anirudh pursued Jyoti with serious fervor. Angad observed them with satiric humor!  
He was glad that he was over the courtship period and was close to his Ultimate Goal! Buss ab aur paanch din….phir tum merey paas aa jaogi, Kripa!…hamesha ke liye"

Kripa was forbidden to meet Angad from that day onwards. Gayatri warned her: Shadi se pehley dulha-dulhan ka akeley mein milna ashubh maanaa jaata hai…..tu Angad ko door hi rakhna….aaj se uss makaan mein nahin jaa sakti, samjhi?

Theek hai, Maa…..Kripa was the obedient daughter!  
She called Angad and told him about the rule …he was co-operative: Theek hai, Kripa, toh phir hum dono Mehendi ke din hi milengey.

Tum merey mehendi mein aaogey?  
Haan of course! Angad laughed ..

Lekin Mehendi toh aurton ka function hota hai? Hai na?  
Arey nahin-nahin…..nowadays its Unisex…..ladkey bhi mehendi lagatey hain…Angad laughed!

Kripa was shocked: Isshhhhhh, Chheee-chhheee! Pagal hain kya? She giggled at the thought of hatta-katta men putting mehendi on their hands…..she pushed away the disturbing image from her mind!

************************************ ***********

Some workmen hired by Shurjo arrived and put up a colorful structure over the carved gates of Bose Lodge…..a nahbat-khana (shehnai-ghar) was made on top of the gate. It looked very quaint and traditional! The shehnai-player would sit in that tiny room on top of the gate and play his instrument. This is a rarity in modern times.

A shamiyana was constructed in the front lawn of Kripa's house…it was red and orange and green. The old caterer of Bose family set up his kitchen in one part of the pandal and tantalized everybody's taste-buds with the aroma of all kinds of delicacies. They made HUGE Vats of Boondi and Jalebis and Luchis everyday and served the guests staying at the house as well as visitors!

Large thalis of Laddoos and samosas were prepared in Khanna House as well for the hordes of padosis coming to look at wedding purchases and to help in making shagun ke laddoos!

Shurjo had his crumbling old mansion painted in fresh colors inside. The old carved bannisters were covered with silk cloth and flowers to hide the cracks and peels.  
Finally decorations were complete for Mehendi and Sangeet.

4 days before the wedding, Naina, Shibani, Angad's Mamis and female cousins came over to Bose Lodge for the Chunni Chadhana ceremony. Naina presented her with a red zardozi sari with gold embroidery and matching gold filigree set. Kripa was taken to her room where her mother and Mami helped her change into the sari and ornaments given by her future saas. She looked absolutely gorgeous! Had Angad been present, he would have found it hard to keep away from her! But he had requested Jyoti to take pictures on his behalf.

On her return to the Living-room, all the ladies blessed Kripa with Holy grains, then Naina and Shibani placed a red zari border dupatta on her head. She was now officially a bride-to-be of the Khannas.

Angad's Mamis gifted Kripa with expensive saris and jewelry as well. Jyoti clicked away still pictures of Kripa for her Angad Bhaiyya.

Gayatri served sweets and refreshments to all the ladies present. They had a pleasant evening, chatting and exchanging pleasantries. Angad's Mamis were quite impressed with the bride and the sambdhis, especially when they heard that Bose Lodge was evaluated at 2 Crores. Their eyes appraised the large old house and its antique furniture with great curiosity and fascination!

Ladki andhi hai, lekin hai badi khubsoorat…aur khandaan bhi achha hai…..Angad Puttar ne theek hi choice kiya…..commented Badi Mami while walking back to Khanna House, Rabb ki dua se uski aankhein theek ho jaye toh sonay pe suhaga!

As soon as Jyoti returned, Angad demanded to see Kripa's pics.  
Jyoti teased him with her hand out: Itni jaldi bhi kya hai, Bhaiyya?….….pehley Photographer ke paisey toh do"

Angad chuckled: Tu Business zaroor padhna, pakka businesswoman hai abhi se…..he took out a large note and gave it to Jyoti who handed over the camera to him.

He looked at the snaps of his beautiful bride in red and gold….he was blown away! His heart beat faster at the thought of this beauty belonging to him soon. He couldn't help it…he called Kripa on the mobile (yes, the mobile had been reactivated). Kripa was just going to take off the heavy sari and jewelry.

Hey Dulhan! Please khidki per aa jaao…I want to see you in red…..his voice was deep and husky with longing!

Kripa smiled into the phone: theek hai, aa rahi hoon, mere Dulhey Raja!

She felt her way to the open window and stood there, smiling up at her hero. Angad sighed with pleasure and leaned on his window pane…..the moonlight falling on her lovely face made her beauty even more enchanting. Her shoulder length hair was pinned up in a French twist, a thick gold necklace adorned her long, graceful neck, and the blood-red sari brought out the creamy glow in her complexion.

Angad sighed again and called her on the phone: Aaj tum itni khubsoorat lag rahi ho….jee karta hai aaj raat hi shadi kar loon….chalo bhaagkar shadi kartey hain"

Kripa giggled : Na Baba Na, mujey toh baraati, sehra, doli, saath pherey sab kuchh chahiye…..main itni aasani se nahin jaaoongi tumharey saath!

Angad groaned: You are so cruel, Kripa ! Kitni heartless ho tum!  
Kripa laughed: Tumharey liye theek hoon.  
Angad pleaded : Ek gaana suna do, please!  
Kripa refused: Main nahin gaa sakti, aas paas ke kamron mein sab hain…Mama-Mami, mere cousins….aaj raat tum mujey ek gaana sunao.  
Jo hukum, Beghum!….Angad grinned and obliged, putting his feelings into a song ...while Kripa blushed prettily turning the same color as her sari!

** . (Abdullah-Rafi)**

Maine poocha chand se  
ke dekha hai kahin  
mera yaar sa haseen  
Chand ne kaha  
Chandni ki kasam, nahi nahi nahi  
Maine poocha chand se...

Maine yeh hi jaab tera dhoondha  
har jageh shabab tera dhoondha  
kaliyon se misaal teri poochi  
phoolon ne jawaab tera dhoondha

maine poocha baag se  
falak ho ya zameen  
aisa phool hai kahin  
baag ne kaha har kali ki kasam  
nahi nahi nahi

Maine poocha chand se...

Ho, Chaal hai ke mauj ki ravaani  
Zulf hai ke raat ki kahani  
Hont hain ke aaine kawal ke  
aankh hai ke mahkadon ki rani

maine poocha jaam se  
falak ho ya zameen  
aisi meh bhi hai kahin  
jaam ne kaha mehkashi ki kasam  
nahi nahi nahi

Maine Poocha Chand se...

Khoobsurati jo tune paayi  
lut gayi khuda ki bas khudaayi  
meer ke gazal kahun tujhe main  
ya kahun khaiyyaam ki rubaayi

main jo poochun shayaron se  
aisa dil nashi  
koyi sher hai kahin  
shayar kahen shayari ki kasam  
nahi nahi nahi

Maine poocha chand se...

- -

**PART 91**

3 days before the wedding:

Both families were busy arranging the gift trays to be sent to the other house on wedding day. From the bridegroom's house, the shagun would go on the morning of wedding ….alongwith haldi-paste collected from the groom's body…..to be smeared on the bride!

In Khanna house, dozens of trays were laden with Gaye Holud/shagun ….saris and Lehenga-sets for Kripa with matching Kundan sets, gifts for her family and huge laddoos, Barfis, and 10 different types of sweets.

In Bose Lodge, 50 plus trays were decorated and filled. The first 15 contained silk or zardozi saris for Kripa with matching blouses, petticoats, purses, shoes/sandals and costume jewelry. The next 5 contained her nightwear, cosmetics and toiletries including imported soaps and perfumes bought by her Mamima.

The next 10 trays were for Angad…..2 formal suits…one Black, one blue…. with matching shirts, ties, shoes, socks….other shirt and trouser sets, night-sets, cosmetics and toiletries.

Ten more trays were filled with gifts for the bridegroom's Dadi, mother, Chachi, Bua, 2 Mamis, cousin sisters and brothers. Chhutki got a special tray dedicated to her as the chief Nanad in residence…..that tray was labelled Nanad-Potli!

The remaining were food decoration trays…..one with a swan made of sweet butter and decorated with raisins, one had a bride and groom made out of cut-out veggies. Because of Angad's imposing height and Kripa's petite stature, they had chosen a cucumber and tomato for the pair! Inevitably, some of the ladies present made naughty jokes about the choice of vegetables and everybody laughed, nudging each other. Another tray had a house made of garam masala….the trees were made of cloves, the house of cinnamon sticks and pathway of Jeera, the roof thatched with bay leaves!

Gayatri, Chhaya, Shreya and some neighbourhood ladies wrapped the trays with colored cellophane and tied satin ribbons around them. FINALLY the totto was done! It had taken all day but everybody was thrilled with the results. This was a matter of the bride's prestige …..the Totto (trousseau) had to be the best….so nobody could find fault with it!

The tired ladies finally relaxed over tea and Kachuris. Shurjo was busy supervising the caterer although he had been advised by the doctor to take it easy! He didn't listen to Gayatri or others…..he was too excited about his daughter's wedding and couldn't sit still. Of course, Gautam was at his side all the time keeping an eye on his health.

Kripa was in her room, dreaming about her Prince Charming! She had a sweet smile on her face as she thought of their window romance from the night before. Angad's song had been so sweet and romantic, it had blown her away! She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, with her feet up in the air as her green cotton sari slipped down to her knees.

Kripa Di, chalo na chhat per…..Sraboni nagged her….main bore ho rahi hoon.  
Kripa got up and accompanied her young cousin to the terrace…..it was quite chilly in November. She practised walking without holding the clothesline…..just by tapping her cane. Sraboni trailed along, chatting about her friends in Delhi, her latest crush, etc.

Suddenly Kripa felt his gaze on herself…..he was at his window again, looking at her. She turned that way and waved at him. Sraboni turned too and saw Angad at the window. She waved too….she was amazed : Kripa Di, tumhey kaisey pata chala Angad Jamaibabu wahan hai?

Kripa gave her a Madonna smile: Mainey mann ki aankhon se unhey dekh liya"  
Oooohh, Dii, that is soo romantic" Sraboni gushed…..

Angad shouted across the gap between the 2 houses: Hey Bony! Apney Didi se kaho ke chhat per thand mein ghooma na karey…..beemar pad jayegi!

Kripa smiled and shouted to Sraboni: Bonti, apney Jamaibabu se bol ke main ab bachchi nahin rahi…..do din baad meri shadi hai"

Angad shouted back: Apney Dii ko batao ke usi baat ki toh tension hai…..agar beemar pad gayi toh mera kya hoga?

Kripa blushed and bit her lip, then she turned to Bonti: Unsey bol ke main 105 ka bukhar lekar bhi mandap mein jaaoongi….unhey tension leney ki koi zaroorat nahin"

Angad shouted: Apney Di se kaho ke main unka bukhar utaar sakta hoon….lekin shadi ke baad!

Sraboni covered her mouth: Hawwwwww! Jambu kya keh rahey hain?! She giggled and ran down from the terrace.

Kripa reddened furiously and raised her palm in a slap towards him : OSHOBBHO! JUNGLEE! BESHARAM! Chheeee, aisa koi kehta hai? Raho tum akeley, main chali" she turned angrily and went downstairs.

Angad laughed shamelessly from his window behind her, his objective of sending her downstairs accomplished! He really didn't want her getting a cold in the chill November air and being sick on her wedding day.

****** ********************************

2 days before the wedding:

Pre-wedding celebrations had reached a peak. Shurjo's Pishi's sons and daughters came from Jamshedpur, Asansol and Madras. His maternal cousin arrived from Dehradun…..Gayatri's cousins were all in Kolkata so they came in mornings and left at nights. But the other relatives from out of town stayed at the big house. It was full house now…almost 25 people.  
Beds were made in the Living-room and Study downstairs apart from the 5 bedrooms upstairs. Kripa shared her bedroom with Shreya and Sraboni. The 3 girls stayed awake till late at night, giggling, exchanging gossip, teasing each other!

The Brahmin cook and his troupe was busy all day supplying meals to all guests and relatives. Champa Di ran around all excited and beaming, wearing shiny new synthetic saris gifted by Gayatri for the occasion. Champa di behaved as if HER daughter was getting married, she ordered the cook and other servants around and generally made a spectacle of herself.

In Khanna House, Naina's brothers were already there….Dilip's cousins arrived from Punjab. Some of them stayed in the old house built by Dadajee in North Calcutta. Dadi went there and spent some time with her husband's relatives.

She stood in front of a big portrait of Dadajee in their original bedroom : Aaj agar tum zinda hotay toh kitna khush hotay.…do din baad tumharey potey ki shadi hai….meri manpasand gudiya ke saath. Kaash tum aaj mere saath hotay iss khushi mein shamil ho saktey. Tum kyun itni jaldi mujey akelachhodkar chaley gaye? Ab mera sapna pooora ho raha hai….Angad –Kripa ke bachchey ka mooh dekh loon …. uskey baad mujey apney paas bula lena….aur zyada din intezaar mat karvana! Dadi wiped her eyes with her white pallu, then put up a cheerful smile on her face and went to greet her husband's nephews, nieces and their children.

Mehendi and Sangeet were in the evening. Everybody dressed to kill for the big occasion! Kripa was dressed in a beautiful Lilac Lehenga set with Kundan jewelry….Gayatri and Chhaya had dressed her Punjabi style for this ceremony. On wedding day she would dress up as a Bnegali bride. This is how Kripa looked that evening:

Shreya wore a blue and green lehenga and Sraboni was in pink and purple. Gaytri and Chhaya wore olive green and dark blue Benarasi saris with gold jewelry. Shurjo was in traditional Cream Panjabi (Kurta) with matching Dhoti. Gautam Mama and Anirudh were in cream colored Sherwanis. They were all ready to receive the Dulha's family!

Aaliyah arrived grinning from ear to ear, looking attractive in an emerald green salwar set. She brought Sushmita and Swati along too! They hugged and congratulated Kripa!.

The Groom's party arrived next door, dressed to kill ! Naina wore a light pink brocade sari with Jadau set, Shibani in purple Baluchari, Angad's Mamis in pink and blue zardozis and Chhutki in a bright yellow lehenga. Angad's female cousins looked pretty in lehengas of all shades of the rainbow and male cousins looked smart in dark-colored sherwanis.

All of them assembled in the Main Hall below the stairs where the Function was to be held….it was big enough to fit 50 people and accommodated dancing space too. Kripa was sitting on a raised dais on one side, with Shreya, Sraboni, Aaliyah and her other friends on both sides.

At last Angad entered with Shabbir in tow!  
Angad was quite Prince-ly in a maroon sherwani set with golden embroidery and a golden scarf hanging in front….he looked devastatingly handsome and he knew it!

Shreya gasped when she saw Angad…..she leaned over to whisper in Kripa's ears: Kripa Di, Jamaibabu aaj bilkul Rajkumar lag rahey hain"

Kripa smiled: Sach? Her heart ached to see her Prince Charming…her eyes became a little moist but then she quickly shook off her sadness. She wouldn't let negative thoughts spoil this joyous occasion for her! She whispered to Shreya: Usney kiss rang ke kapdey pehney hain?

Shreya described Angad's Sherwani…..Kripa closed her eyes and imagined how her Angad would look in those clothes. She opened her eyes and smiled happily. She had seen him!

Angad stared at Kripa with utter love and devotion…she looked so adorable sitting there demurely with her knees folded up, her hands crossed over her knees, her eyes downcast like a shy bride. She looked like a Little Princess….His Princess, he thought possessively.

Naina had brought along 3 Mehendi artists since there were so many ladies and girls who wanted Mehendi applied. The main artist sat down on the dais and started applying mehendi on Kripa's hands. Angad's Mamis had brought a dhol, they sat down on the thick maroon carpet spread on the floor and started singing songs with dhol beats. Dilip's cousins' wives from Ludhiana, Punjab joined in with them:

Sada chidiyan da chamba ve, babul asan ud jana  
Sadi lambi udari ve, babul kede des jana  
Tere mehlan de vich vich ve, babul gudiyan kaun khede?  
Meriyan khedan potariyan, dhiye ghar ja apne  
Tere mehalan de vich vich ve, babul charkha kaun katey?  
Meriyan katan potariyan, dhiye ghar ja apne  
Mera chuta kasida ve, babul das kaun kade?  
Meriyan kadan potariyan, dhiye ghar ja apne  
Tereyan bagan de vich vich ve, babul dola nahi langda  
ik tehni patt devan, dhiye ghar ja apne  
Teriyan pe diyan galiyan ch ve, babul dola nahi langda  
ik itt patt devan dhiye ghar ja apne "

The girl cousins from both sides got up and started dancing to the Mehendi songs. Soon the guys joined in too. The elders looked on with delight at their pretty and handsome daughters and sons dancing and having a good time! The cousins dragged in Angad and Shabbir too but Angad was too busy staring at Kripa to dance properly. He stepped on several feet trying to peep at Kripa through the gap between the dancers.

UFFFF! Angad Yaar! Itna mat dekh usey…..do din baad jitna marzi dekh lena…..Angad had stomped on Shabbir's feet with his Kolhapuri shoes!

Angad apologized and grinned: Kya karoon, ab aur bardaasht nahin hota!

Shabbir laughed and slapped Angad's back really hard: Don't be so impatient! Then he went over to Aaliyah on the dais and asked her to dance with him.  
Aaliyah blushed and shook her head: Abhi nahin, thodi der baad, abhi mujey Mehendi lagani hai!

Amardeep tried to make Shreya dance but she also declined, she wanted mehendi too. The other two Mehendi artists started painting the two girls's hands.  
Kripa's hands were now full of peacock and paisley designs…the symbols of passion and love. The main artist started on her feet now!

The ladies started another song:

. (Earth-1947)

Banno Rani Tumhe Sayani  
Hona hee tha Hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Ek Raja ki tumko rani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Banno Rani ek din tumko banno raja ke ghar doli mein jakke  
Ham Sakhiyon se yun anjani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha

Naino Mein hai kajal ki dore, mehndi se rache haath gore  
Jhumar tera dam dam dhamke, jumka tera jam jam janke  
haar gaale mein jagmagaye  
Anchal tera reshan reshan hole hole madham madham  
Tu mann hee mann muskaiye, tu mann hee mann muskaiye  
Sukh Sapno mein yun mastani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Banno Rani Tumhe Sayani  
Hona hee tha Hona hee tha hona hee tha

Banne Raja jo paas aaye, chahe ke yeh ghunta uthaye  
Dekho banno maam na jaana, mukhra unko na dikhlana  
pehle sau baatein manvana  
Kehna bolo karke salami banno karunga teri gulami  
mai to hun tera deewana han mai to hun tera deewaana  
Tumhe deewana tumhe deewani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha.

Banno Rani Tumhe Sayani  
Hona hee tha Hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Ek Raja ki tumko rani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Banno Rani ek din tumko banno raja ke ghar doli mein jakke  
Ham Sakhiyon se yun anjani  
hona hee tha hona hee tha hona hee tha  
Banno Rani Tumhe Sayani  
Hona hee tha Hona hee tha hona hee tha

Kripa's hands and feet were almost done …..Shreya and Aaliyah were done too so Jyoti and Preeti sat down for their turns. Meanwhile, Naina and Dilip and the elders mixed and mingled with Kripa's family in the Living-room and Dining-room, partaking of refreshments and tea! The main dining arrangement was in the shamiyana outside.

Dadi hadnt come as its considered "ashubh" for a widow to be present during main wedding functions. But Dadi had promised Angad to be present at his Bashor-Ghar after the actual wedding.

As soon as Kripa's mehendi was done, everybody started nagging her to sing a song: Please Bhabhi, humney suna hai aap bahut achha gaati hain…TV per bhi gaati hain….Jyoti pleaded with her….Please ek gaana sunaa deejiye na!

Kripa shook her head in denial, shy and demure: I am sorry, Jyoti, hamarey yahan shadi per dulhan gaana nahin gaati"

Lekin Bhabhi….Amardeep interjected…ab aap hamari Bhabhie hain…aur hamarey yahan dulhan gaana gaa sakti hai"

Sach? Lekin ek shart hai….Kripa smiled up at her future devar: Agar mere Maa-Baba permission dein, tabhi main gaaoongi"

Okay! Jyoti and Amar ran to Gaytri and Shurjo: Aunty! Uncle! Please aap Kripa Bhabhi ko gaana sunaney ki permission de deejiye na….hum kab sey betaab hain unki awaaz sunney ke liye"

Theek hai…..Gayatri smiled and looked at Shurjo…he also nodded and smiled, giving the green signal.

The youngsters thanked them and ran back to Kripa: Uncle/Aunty ne permission de dee hai….ab aapko gaana sunana padega, Bhabhi!

Kripa blushed anew at the term Bhabhi…she was thrilled in her heart that she was soon going to be Angad's wife. The very thought gave her strange shivers all through her body!

She held out her freshly hennaed hands and feet to dry and started singing in a sweet, shy voice:  
. (Hum Aapke Hain Kaun)

Maye Ni Maye Munder Pe Teri Bol Raha Hai Kaaga  
Jogan Ho Gai Teri Dulaari Man Jogi Sung Laaga..!  
Chan Mahiya...Chan Mahiya Mere Dhol Sipahiya (the dhol ladies supplied the chorus)

... Chand Ki Tarah Chamak Rahi Thi Us Jogi Ki Kaaya  
... Mere Dware Aakar Usne Pyar Ka Alakh Jagaaya...  
Apne Tun Pe Bhasm Rama Ke Sari Rain Wo Jaaga...  
Jogan Ho Gai Teri Dulaari Man Jogi Sung Laaga..!

Sun Hiriye...Nach Hiriye Nach Ke Rung Jama  
... Sun Hiriye...Nach Hiriye Nach Ke Dhoom Macha...

Mannat Maangi Thi Tu Ne Ek Roz Main Jaun Bihai...  
Us Jogi Ke Sung Meri Tu Kar De Ab Kudmai...  
In Haatho Mein Laga De Mehndi Baandh Shagun Ka Dhaaga...  
Jogan Ho Gai Teri Dulaari Man Jogi Sung Laaga..!

Jyoti, Shreya and Aaloo got up and started dancing to Kripa's song, swaying their freshly-hennaed hands while Angad stared with bemused fascination at Kripa's sweet lips moving to the words of the sweet song. He wished so badly everybody around would just disappear and he would lay his head on her lap and listen to her sing. His eyes remained dazed as he slipped into his dreamworld again…..till Shabbir slapped his back to bring him back to reality: Kyun Bey! Phir se kahan kho gaya? Kripa ke khayalon mein?

Angad blushed and laughed: Toh aur kya karta? Jaakar usey pappi deta?  
Shabbir punched his arm: CONTROL YAAR!  
Wahi toh nahin hota! Angad laughed shamelessly.

As soon as Kripa finished singing, everybody clapped loudly….Angad's relatives, who hadnt heard Kripa sing before, loudly praised her voice and talent: Angad Puttar, yeh toh Koyal ki tarah gaati hai…..Haaye, kitni mithaas hai awaz main…..  
Waah Bhai, hamari Bahu toh Lata Mangeshkar hai" ….they were all blown away by her song! Many of his Aunts stepped up to Kripa, did nazar utarna with some money and handed it over to the Henna artists!

Then Shreya stepped up to Angad: Jambu….ab aapko gaana padega….Kripa di ne humein bataya hai aap bahut achha gaatey hain….aur aap dono ne Durga Puja mein duets bhi gaaye the….Please gaayiye na!

Really? Tumhari Di ne aur kya kya bataya…..jismein main expert hoon? He teased Kripa in a low voice. She blushed and bit her lips to keep quiet….and not use his nickname in front of everybody.

Wo sab humein nahin pata….lekin aapko gaana padega….Aaliyah joined in too….Angad's brothers and sisters also nagged him to sing.

Okay, main ek shart per gaaoonga, tumhari Di mujey request karegi…then only I will sing! His voice was full of mischief and teasing. Kripa smiled and softly said: Please, Angad! Gaao na!

Jo hukum, Sarkar! Angad chuckled naughtily and then asked his aunts to play a certain taal.  
Then he started shaking his shoulder a la Aamir Khan in Fanaa:

. (Fanaa)

hmm hmm hmm hmmm la la la  
hey hey hey hey ah ha  
subhaan allaah subhaan allah subhaan allah  
subhaan allaah subhaan allah subhaan allah  
valle valle  
valle valle  
valle valle  
chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata  
sharm-o-haya pe parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata  
zidd hain ab toh hain khud ko mitana hona hain tujhmein fanaa  
chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata  
sharm-o-haya pe parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata

Kripa turned tomato color from her blushes: Kitna besharam hai….Paaji, Dushtu….she muttered under her breath….aisa gaana koi gaata hai apni shadi mein? Hai Raam, yeh badmaash mujey maar hi dalega….mere parents aur sab badon ke saamney…MAAAAAGO"….she grew hot with embarassment but did that stop Angad? NOOO…..he was enjoying watching her red face and sweating brow!

valle valle  
valle valle  
teri adaa bhi hain jhonke wali chhu ke gujar jaane de  
teri lachak hain ke jaise daali dil mein utar jaane de  
aaja baahon mein karke bahana hona hain tujhmein fanaa  
chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata  
sharm-o-haya pe parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata

subhaan allaah subhaan allah subhaan allah  
subhaan allaah subhaan allah subhaan allah  
hain jo iraaden bata doon tumko sharma hi jaaogi tum  
dhadakanen jo suna doon tumko ghabraa hi jaaogi tum  
hamko aata nahi hain chhupana hona hain tujhmein fanaa  
chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata  
sharm-o-haya pe parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata

Aye haye, kya gaana chuna hai Angad ne…his aunts and cousins laughed and joked…..Kripa grew redder: Thehro, ek baar shadi honay do, mazaa chakha doongi iss besharam ko…Just wait, Mr. Khanna, tumhari naak mein dam na kiya toh mera naam bhi Kripa Bose nahin! Kripa fumed and fretted in embarassment! Angad teased her wickedly with his song.

Finally it was time for the bridegroom to find his name in the bride's mehendi design. Angad sat in front of Kripa, managing to be as close to her as possible…..Kripa extended her hands….her mehendi was almost dry now… all the ladies and cousins crowded around the pair, eager to see what happened.  
Angad's Mami said: Arey waah! Mehndi ka rang bahut gehra aaya hai….in dono ka pyar aur bhi gehra hoga"

Angad whispered: Pyaar ka rang to kab ka gehra ho chuka hai…..hai na, Kripa? She sat there with bent head, blushing….her heart thudded loudly at his nearness and husky whispers.

Angad Bhaiyya, naam dhoond lena….nahin toh Kripa Bhabhi jeet jayegi" Jyoti encouraged him.

Come on Bro! You can do it! Amar urged him….DO IT DO IT.. for the Dulha's side.

Angad looked at kripa's downcast face and slowly traced his fingers on her palm, caressing the mound of Venus slowly …..torturously. Kripa shivered inside from his sensuous caresses ..she had to bite her lip to suppress the moans rising in her throat. She whispered angrily: Kya kar rahey ho?

He whispered back: Apna naam dhoond raha hoon…

He kept on rubbing all the soft mounds on her palms, while Kripa grew weak and trembling from his touch! Her body tightened with need…..she almost snatched her hands away when his sensuous torture grew unbearable!

Angad relented…..he suddenly let go of her hands: Sorry, Mujey nahin mila"  
Theek se dekh Puttar! Itni jaldi haar maan jayega? Bahu jeet jayegi"

Jeetney do, Mami…..aakhir mein har mard ko Joru ka ghulam banna hi padta hai …Angad laughed.

Shreya took Kripa's hands and studied it…..she found Angad's name quiet easily….it was right below the mound of Venus...

As soon as the others moved away she said in a low voice to Angad: Jamaibabu, aap jaan bujhkar haar gaye, hai na?

Angad grinned at her and said in a low voice which only Kripa and Shreya could hear: Haan, You guessed right…main jaan bujhkar haara…..wo kya hai na, tumhari Didi itni khatarnaak hai ke agar main nahin haarta toh wo shadi ke baad mujey bhookha rakhti" Angad chuckled wickedly….."and then she would give me a very HARD time!"

Kripa's face heated up at his words….she became breathless at the husky promise in his voice. Shreya shrugged and moved away…..not sure about what he meant!

- -

**PART 92**

The day before the wedding:

It was the day for Ayi-Buro Bhaat….the last meal a bride or groom has at her or his parents' place as a single guy or gal. Basically a Bachelor or Maiden's Feast!  
Its traditionally done at Lunch…..Kripa was dressed in a maroon silk sari and gold set and brought to the Dining table where a sumptuous meal awaited her.  
The huge silver thali in the center held a small mound of ghee-rice, surrounded by 5 types of fried vegetables. 9 little bowls surrounded the thali, starting from shukto, dal, gobi, shrimp curry, fish Jhaal, to mutton curry, chicken dopiaza, mango chutney and the Kolkata-famed red Dahi/yogurt.

Kripa felt the myriad bowls with her hands and protested: Maa, main itna sara nahin khaa sakti!"

Gayatri laughed: Aaj tu theek se khaa le….kal poora din upvaas rakhna padega! Kamzor pad jayegi"

Lekin itna sab main kaisey khaaoon? She wailed.

Chhaya Mami and her other aunts (Shurjo's and Gayatri's cousins) all laughed: Kha lo, Kripa Beti….yeh sab tumhey hi khana padega…yahi rivaaz hai"

Lekin Mamima, main moti ho jaaoongi…main apni shadi ke din moti nahin dikhna chahti" Kripa moaned in complaint.

All her aunts and cousins were laughing at her dismayed tone…..  
Tu chinta mat kar, dekh humney katoriyon mein bahut kum khana diya hai…..Gayatri led her fingers into the bowls…the levels were quite low.

Kripa agreed to have it finally. Chhaya blew on the shankh (conch-shell) and Kripa started eating her Maiden's Feast, with others watching and instructing her….Pehley shukto khaa, ab Bhaja (Fries) khaa le…..Kripa felt like she was in a museum…..but it was her wedding so she had to grin and bear it!

In Khanna House, Dadi organized Angad's Ayi Buro bhaat. She gifted Angad with a cream silk Kurta-Pajama and gold chain and asked him to take a bath and wear them. Angad came down, looking sleek and handsome in the Kurta with his freshly-bathed look, wet hair slicked back. The table was set with a Diya and a silver thali and 7 bowls full of his favorite food!

Angad rubbed his hands in pleasurable anticipation…"Wowww This is GREAT! Pooris! Rabri! Mutton Curry! Chicken Tandoori? YUMMMYYY! Dadi, main shuru karoon? He was all ready to dig in!

Dadi, Naina and his Mamis laughed at his eagerness!

Thoda ruk jaa, Beta! Naina circled the Diya 3 times in front of his face, put a kumkum tilak on his broad forehead, then blew on her conch-shell. : Bhagwan tujey lambi umr de! Ab tu khana shuru kar sakta hai!

Angad started eating his Bachelor's Feast with great gusto and pleasure!

In the evening, Shabbir wanted to take Angad out for a Bachelor's Night out: Chal, Angad, nightclub chaltey hain! Aaj teri aakhri shaam hai as Bachelor!

NO ! Angad vehemently opposed the idea! Ever since that tragic night, he had an aversion to Clubs, Discos, and places like that. I don't want a Bachelor's Night!

Shabbir protested: Come on, Yaar! Yeh rivaaaz hai….U have to go somewhere…achha, how about Tolly Club?

The Club had many good memories for Angad so he agreed. Angad, Shabbir, Amardeep and Rahul went to Tolly Club for a guys' night out. But unfortunately, Angad saw Manek and Mannan hanging out at the Club. He wanted to go home at once. He couldn't tolerate Mannan since Kripa's accident and he hadnt forgiven Manek at all for his involvement with Mishti's horrendous plan.

Chalo, lets go home! Angad turned around to leave as soon as he saw those two sitting at the Bar! Shabbir saw Angad's face darkening with anger and quickly complied.

Now where do we go to have some fun? Shabbir wondered aloud as they stood in the Parking Lot!

Angad Bhaiyya, I have a GREAT idea….Amar said excitedly….why don't we have another Sangeet at our house tonight ? Lets get a DJ and invite the young people from Bhabhi's house and have a ROCKING time? Amar wanted to dance with Shreya again!

GREAT IDEA, DUDE ! Angad slapped his back enthusiastically. Come ON, lets split!  
They got into Shabbir's car and raced home. They presented their plan to the elders who agreed at once. Angad wanted Kripa to come to his house but Naina started laughing: Beta, Kripa nahin aa sakti, Mehendi ke baad dulhan apney ghar se tabhie nikalti hai jab uski vidaaii hoti hai….Tere sasural ka bhi aisa hi kuchh riwaaz hai, shadi se pehley dulhan apney sasural nahin jaati"

Angad was disappointed, but then he had another brainwave: Kyun na hum party Kripa ke ghar kartey hain?

Naina expressed doubt: Kal hi toh unkey ghar itna bada function hua? Kya wo log raazi hongay? Tu poochhkar dekh….

Angad and his cousins went over to ask permission to have a Sangeet party at their house again. Kripa's parents were reluctant….they didn't want too much pandemonium in their house the night before the wedding. But Shurjo saw Angad's dejected face and agreed ….he couldn't refuse his future Damaad a little fun and frolic.

Theek hai, Beta….tum log party karo, lekin baahar shamiyana mein karna padega…andar ke Hall mein Kal subah Puja hogi, isiliye wo sthaan shudhh rakhna padega…..aur ek shart hai…

Haan Kahiye, Uncle! Angad was willing to do anything to spend the evening with Kripa.

Raat ke gyarah bajey party khatam karna padega…..kal subah sabko jaldi uthna hai…..Dadhi-Mangal ke liye"

No problem, Uncle! Angad grinned …Thank You!  
Welcome, Beta! Shurjo smiled affectionately at him.

So Angad and his gang hired a DJ, hooked up the music system in the shamiana by extending power lines from the Generator, removed all tables and chairs set up for eating and cleared the space for a Dance party!

The girls were all excited too….another dance party! YAYYY! Kripa, Shreya and Sraboni dressed up in colorful lehengas…..Kripa called Aaliyah as Shabbir would be there too…..some of Kripa's older Dada-Boudis and Dilip's cousins also joined in.  
The party started at 8 P.M.

Angad's and Kripa's cousins all assembled in the shamiana and greeted each other happily. As soon as Kripa stepped into the shamiana looking lovely in a lime-green lehenga, Angad pulled her hand and brought her close to him. Kripa struggled in his arms: Kya kar rahey ho? Sab dekh lengey…..Please chhodo mujey" she was blushing and wiggling to escape.

Angad tightly held her waist: Aaj toh jaaney nahin doonga…..itni mushkil se haath aayi ho…..he laughed devilishly.

MAAAA….BABA! Kripa yelled at the top of her voice.  
SHHHHH! Kripa, kya kar rahi ho? Unko kyun bula rahi ho? Angad let go of her waist at once!

Kripa smiled wickedly…..some of her older cousins came running to her: Kya hua, Kripa, tu theek toh hai na?

Haan, main theek hoon…..she smiled towards them, Buss ek baat yaad aa gayi isiliye chilla rahi thi….aap sab chinta mat karo….main baad mein Maa ko bata doongi"

Kripa's cousins went away, Angad heaved a sigh of relief: Marva diya tha mujey…..almost! Please aagey aisey mat karna….What is this Yaar? I only wanted to dance with you!" he said in a tragic tone.

Kripa held out her hand: Toh promise mujey aur tease nahin karogey….mujey tang nahin karogey…aur meri baat manogey?

Promise! Angad grinned and clasped her little hand in his broad palm…Come on, my Dulhaniya, Lets dance!

They had a truly rocking time, dancing to beats of songs like : Shava Shava (K3G), Wheres the Party Tonight, Daler Mehendi, Raghav and Jaggi D hits! Aaliyah managed to get permission from her parents and arrived at 8:30 ….Shabbir was delighted to see her…and pulled her hand to dance at once! Amar danced with Shreya, Anirudh with Jyoti…..Chhutki and Simran held hands and danced…..Rahul was too shy to ask Sraboni to dance so they just stood there looking at each other till the more spunky Bony went up to him and asked him to dance. Rahul grinned happily and went with her at once. All the couples had a wonderful time!

Angad held Kripa's hands in his and danced joyously. He was the happiest man on earth! Tomorrow he was getting married to his Little Princess!

Kripa laughed as he swung her around in his arms…..she held on tightly to his strong forearms and tried to follow his footsteps as best she could!

In between they had refreshments and dinner from the main house….Angad and Kripa were both too full after their afternoon Feast so they just had juice and cold drinks. Dancing was making them tired and thirsty.

As promised to Shurjo, they ended the party at 11 sharp. The couples said goodnight to each other and dispersed. Shabbir gave a ride home to Aaloo. The cousins went into their respective houses.

Angad looked lovingly at Kripa and pulled her behind a wing of the shamiana: Goodnight, Dulhan! Kal shadi ke mandap mein tumsey miloonga" he bent close to her and whispered in her ears.

Kripa blushed and smiled…she reached up to caress his cheek: Goodnight, Dulhey Raja! Sweet dreams!

Mujey goodnight kiss nahin dogi? He pleaded so earnestly, she couldn't refuse him. She lifted her face to him….he swooped down at once and took her lips in a deep, satisfying kiss. They kissed with all their happiness and yearning spilling over into each other's lips and mouths…. both breathless when he finally raised his head and looked at her lovely face. Her eyes were closed, her breaths shallow between the sweet parting of her lips…he lightly touched the moist, open petals with his thumb …he longed to kiss her again and again till she was senseless, till he drowned in her sweetness….but he controlled his urge!

He lightly brushed her wet lips again and whispered: Goodnight, sweetheart! Sweet Dreams!

Then he held her arm and led her to her front door, handing her over to the safekeeping of her mother. Gayatri smiled gently at Angad: Goodnight, Beta! Kal tum dono ke jeevan ki sabsey shubh mahurat hai…..Jao ghar jaakar aaram karo…kal ka din bahut lambi hogi"

Both the lovers slept soundly that night, dreaming about being in each other's arms, dreaming about their Milan!

Wedding Day:

The day started with the sad, mournful strains of shehnai …the shehnai men had arrived and sat in the nahbat khana playing their instruments from early morning.  
Even before sunrise, Kripa was woken up by her mother…..she took a quick shower and wore a new red cotton sari and blouse. Gayatri gave her Dadhi-Mangal…..a mixture of Dahi, puffed rice, poha and gud (jaggery). She fed Kripa with her hands, while Chhaya held her elbow as another suhagan! Kripa obediently ate the whole bowl of yogurt mixture while her aunts blew the conch-shell and ululated (making shrill noise in throat while moving tongue rapidly from side to side). This was the last meal she would have till late at night after her wedding rituals were completed. She could only have water and juice till then.

In Khanna House, Dadi made Angad do a similar ritual although Punjabi customs don't include it. Angad grumbled and complained when his Mom woke him up: KYA MOM! Abhi toh sirf 5 bajey hain? Itni subah ko kyun jagaa diya?

Beta, tujey ek rasm karna padega….jaa mooh haath dho le aur yeh fresh kapdey pehen le…..she handed him a new kurta set. Angad got up, muttering under his breath: All these customs will kill me! Itna achha sapna aa raha tha….Kripa mere paas thi aur main usey…..he flushed with heat remembering what he was doing to Kripa in his dreams!

He had to take a cold shower….and got out wearing the new clothes.  
Naina made him sit on the floor…..Shibani blew on the shankh and the Mamis watched and commented.

Angad made a horrible face while Naina fed him the yogurt mix: What crap is this, Mom? Why do I have to eat this?

Chheee, aisa nahin kehtey Beta! Aaj sara din tujey upvaas rakhna hai, isiliye sooraj uthney se pehley yeh khana padega…

WHAT! Poora din no khana? Yeh kaisey chalega?  
Arey Naina, rehn bhi de….Puttar beemar pad jayega….yeh sab Bangali reet-rivaaz hain, humein insey kya lena-dena? Badi Mami commented.

Nahin Bhabhi, Maa jee chahti hain ke Angad yeh upvaas rakhey…..dono ke mangal ke liye…..Kripa ke liye itna toh kar hi sakta hai na tu? Naina did a bit of emotional blackmailing.

Angad smiled broadly: OF COURSE! Agar Kripa ki bhalai ke liye hai toh mujey 15 din ka upvaas bhi manzoor hai"

Besharam! Naina laughed loudly and boxed his ears, then fed him the rest of the mixture.  
Fikr mat kar, Puttar, tu Juice aur snacks le sakta hai….his Mamis reassured him later...Hum tujey poora khali-pet nahin rehn dengey.  
Angad grinned at them and thought: Ab toh bhookh tabhie mitegi jab….he grinned again remembering his early morning dream!

************ *************************

Later in the day, Gurujee's pradhan shishya Shyamananda Maharaj arrived from Naihati ashram…..Gurujee had kept a Vrat and his health was deteriorating so he had sent his pradhan chela to perform the wedding rites. Shyamanand lit up a small Holy Fire and performed Nandi Mukh…Shurjo and Kripa sat by the Fire in fresh clothes….the Priest guided Shurjo in doing tarpan (dedication) to his ancestors, calling upon them to bless their heiress/descendant, Kripa. The puja was completed in half an hour.

Angad was taken up to his terrace around 11 A.M. and stripped down to his pajamas. He got nervous: Aap ladies mere saath kya kar rahey hain? Mere kapdey kyun utarey?

Ghabra mat, Beta…tera Haldi ki rasam hogi ab….Dadi stood in a corner and instructed Naina and Shibani to rub Haldi-oil mixture all over him.  
HEY HEY! YEH SAB KYA LAGA RAHEY HAIN? HEYYY MOM! THIS SMELLS HORRIBLE….I WILL SMELL LIKE THE KITCHEN" Angad protested and tried to get up and run away.

Dadi scolded him sternly: CHUP CHAP BAITH….tujey haldi lagayengey, phir wo haldi Kripa ko bheja jayega….uspar teri haldi lagegi"

Oh Really! Angad sat down at once…..Sooo…..U mean mere badan se Haldi lekar Kripa ko lagaya jayega" he grinned wickedly….Hey, I like this custom! Okay Chachi, laga do jahan lagana hai….lekin aankhein sambhalkey, Okay?

Shibani laughed and smeared a big blob of haldi on his cheeks and chin, some of it got into his mouth: YUCKKK! CHACHIIII, BE CAREFUL….GOD, THIS TASTES AWFUL…..PANI, PANI, JALDI…..

Somebody handed him a glass of water and he rinsed out his mouth, then glared at his Chachi who laughed at his punishment. Naina, Shibani and his Mamis made him completely yellow, rubbing haldi-oil paste all over him. Then they scraped off most of the haldi and put it in a silver bowl to send it to Kripa's house. The ladies started playing Haldi fight with the remaining paste. They laughed and chased each other and smeared haldi all over each other. All of them wore yellow saris or salwars so their clothes wont be ruined. Chhutki and the other kids heard all the commotion and came upstairs to see their mothers play Holi with haldi. They wanted to join in too but were explained that Haldi Fight could only be played by married women. The kids were disappointed but then giggled wildly when they saw Angad sitting there with a weird face, all yellow from face to waist. One of the cousins was taking pictures of the whole ceremony…..he focused on Angad's disgusted face….  
Angad got up, bounded down the stairs and rushed into his bathroom to wash off the turmeric from his body.

DAMN! This is the 2nd bath I am taking today….I might as well live in the bathroom today….. after the bath, he looked into the big bathroom mirror at his bare body….it shone with a yellow glow! The turmeric paste had cleared his complexion so he looked even fairer than he was: Hmmm. Toh Kripa bhi Haldi rasm ke baad aisi hi dikhegi…he imagined the same glow on her bare skin and grinned! Yeh haldi uski khubsoorati ko aur bhi nikharegi,…. and she will be smeared with the haldi from his body….that thought was rather tantalizing to him….. he got lost in his dreamworld again!

************************************

The servants of Khanna House carried the Haldi trays next door at noon. Naina, Shibani and the Mamis carried the main trays of saris and Jewelry. Altogether there were 35 trays….including the turmeric paste and a new yellow Haldi sari for Kripa.

Gayatri and Chhaya greeted the sambdhis with shankh blowing and hugs. The trays were put down in the Living room….Kripa's relatives crowded around the trays to see what she had got from her sasural….they commented about the saris and jewelry and sweets in the shagun. Naina explained all the gifts ….which one was for whom….there were gifts for Kripa's parents and Mama-Mami and cousins too. The ladies admired the beautiful saris and lehengas with matching bags and accessories. Waah waah, Kripa ki saas ki choice toh bahut achhi hai" some of them commented, "kapdey aur gehney sab top-class hain" …Naina smiled happily, pleased that her gifts were being appreciated.

Gayatri and Chhaya served sweets and Juice to their sambdhis and Shurjo gave packets of money to the servants who had brought over the trays.

Naina's group left after some more pleasantries and hugs. Pictures of the trays were taken and then the more expensive saris and jewelry were put away under lock and key. Thefts are very common in wedding houses so valuables have to be protected.

Kripa dressed up in the yellow sari and blouse and was taken up to her terrace. As soon as Angad heard ululating sounds from her terrace he opened his window, observing Kripa's haldi ceremony from his room…he had a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his haldi being rubbed all over Kripa's arms and face and neck till she was as yellow as he had been. He sighed and leaned against the window: Kripa….tum surajmukhi ho aur main tumhara suraj…..

Kripa's aunts suddenly spotted him at the window of Khanna house, shamelessly staring at his bride: Arey dekho dekho, Dulha chor nikla…chhup chhupkar hamari beti ko dekh raha hai…..kitna besharam hai"

Angad blushed and quickly moved away from the window: DAMN! They saw me….anyways, I saw Kripa getting my haldi…..so it was worth it!

Kripa quietly sat on the little cushion and felt her aunts rub haldi all over her arms, calves, neck and face. She smiled as she dreamily thought about her Prince…."Angad….tumhari haldi se aaj mera tan-man nikhar gaya…aisey hi apney pyar ke sparsh se merey mann ko mehkatey rehna"

watch?v=Q6BQBOw_glU...related&sea rch=

preet ki lath mohe aaisi laagi  
ho gayi main matwaali  
bal bal jaaun apane piya ko  
he main jaaun vaari vaari  
mohe sudh budh naa rahi tan mann ki  
yeh toh jaane duniya saari  
bebas aur laachar phiru main  
haari main dil haari

tere naam se jee loon tere naam se marr jaaun  
tere naam se jee loon tere naam se marr jaaun

teri jaan ke sadke mein kuchh aaisa kar jaaun  
tune kya kar dala loot gayi main mitt gayi main  
ho ri ha ha ri ho gayi main teri deewani deewani  
teri deewani deewani

tune kya kar dala marr gayi main  
mitt gayi main ho ri ha ha ri  
ho gayi main teri deewani deewani  
teri deewani deewani  
teri deewani teri deewani

Next: Baraati, Wedding rituals and Bashor-ghor!

**PART 93**

Angad-Kripa's BIG FAT Punjabi-Bengali Wedding

Shadi ka mahurat (Vivah-Lagna) was at 8:17 P.M.

The Baraat was ready to leave at 6 P.M. As soon as dusk fell over Kolkata skyline, columns of brightly colored lights lit up Khanna House and Bose Lodge….it looked wonderful, 2 houses lit up side by side, like the friendship between the two houses and the love between their offspring.

A decorated white Ghodi (female horse) waited in front of Khanna House gate, alongwith a small band party with instruments and portable lights. There was also a Dhol player to sing Punjabi wedding songs.

Angad descended the stairs from his room, dressed in a magenta brocade sherwani with golden scarf, looking every bit Kripa's Prince Charming.

Dadi took him to Thakur Ghar first: Jaa Beta, Krishna Thakur se aashirwaad maang le….

Angad opened his shoes, entered the room, folded his hands and said a short prayer for their married life, for Kripa's well-being and bowed in front of the Deity.

The he emerged and touched Dadi's feet : Jug jug Jiyo, mera sabsey pyara bachcha! Dadi brought his head down to her level and kissed his broad forehead: Doodho Nahao, pooto phalo, Meri gudiya ke saath tera hara-bhara sansar ho"

Angad smirked with delight at the blessing and said : Amen!

Naina was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a golden and white sehra in her hands. All Angad's relatives were gathered there, dressed in their best colorful outfits, some with money garlands in their hands. All the men wore bright pink lagdis on their heads and the women wore mostly bright pink or red saris and lehengas.

Angad bent down and touched his parents' feet….Dilip hugged him and kissed his forehead, then he tied the sehra around Angad's head: Jaa, mere Sher! Bahu ko ghar le aa" ..  
Angad grinned: Jo hukum, Dad!

The videographer and photographer who had been covering Mehendi and other functions were recording the whole scene. The entire group of 40+ Baraatis went outside the gate. Angad mounted the white horse, shoving aside the hanging sehra on his pagdi. The band started up, playing : Mehendi lagakey rakhna, Doli sajakey rakhna….

The Baraat left Khanna House and moved the other way…..not next door. Since this was the shortest distance in the history of Baraats in Kolkata…..they had chosen to make a detour. They would make a round of the whole Block, go to the Main Road and come in the other side to the gates of Bose Lodge. The Baraatis danced vigorously…..Angad's cousins, aunts, uncles, his parents and of course Shabbir was there, looking handsome in a black sherwani. He requested the band-party to play : "Ghodi pe hokay sawaar chala hai Dulha Yaar" and also "Aaj mere Yaar ki shadi hai"

The Baraat went around the Block….neighbours came out on the balconies of their flats and watched the dancing procession.

"Dekh, dekh, Angad er Baraat….Baaaah, khoob bhalo lagchhey" Padosis admired the handsome Dulha, grinning on the regal white horse. His uncles and aunts circled notes around his head from time to time and gifted the money to the Band-players or horse-attendant. 

**The procession continued onto Main Street…traffic came to a standstill on one side as the Baraat passed. Kolkatans are used to processions anyways, be it political, nuptial or religious. Passersby gawked curiously at the Dulha and dancing Baraatis.**

Angad's heart thudded with excitement as they turned the familiar corner, the same corner that had brought him face to face with Kripa for the first time….when he had almost knocked her down with his car. What a roller-coaster ride it had been …so much had happened and now he and Kripa were finally getting married. It was like a dream come true after living through nightmares: Kripa, you are all I ever wanted….all I need in my life"

******************************************

Meanwhile at Kripa's house, preparations were complete for the wedding ceremony. A square mandap had been constructed in the large Hall, with 4 plantain trees and Mangal-Kalash (Holy Urns) on 4 corners. An elaborate, circular Alpana (white Rangoli design) decorated the floor of the Mandap! The priest had lit the Holy Fire and was pouring ghee and chanting pre-nuptial mantras. Seating arrangements for 200 guests and relatives had been made in the shamiyana outside.

Upstairs, all the ladies were getting ready in bright saris and jewelry, the men in Kurta-Dhoti or Sherwani sets. Kanan Sharma, a beautician from Sangam Beauty Parlor had been hired for Kripa's Bridal make-up, hairstyle and Chandan-designs.

Kanan tied Kripa's shoulder-length hair into an elaborate up-do with loops and curls….with two adorable curls falling on both sides of her face. Kanan applied Kajal and eye-shadow on Kripa's eyes….

You have beautiful eyes….she commented as she did the eye make-up….Kripa smiled slightly …..In fact after a long time, I got a chance to do Bridal for such a beautiful bride.

Thank You, Kripa shyly replied.  
Love Marriage?  
Kripa nodded.  
Kya naam hai uska?  
Angad….Kripa said softly….Angad Khanna.

Hmmm, nice name…..Kanan applied light lipstick on Kripa's naturally pink lips. Best of Luck to both of you! I had also married for love.

Kripa's sharp ears caught a sad, wistful note in her voice: Do you have kids?  
No…..Kanan laughed wistfully….he left me for someone else….we got divorced!

Kripa's face paled….Kanan quickly apologized: I am sorry, main aaj ke din tumhey depress nahin karna chahti….Believe me…I still believe in Love. Mere liye nahin hua toh kya hua? It DOES exist….if he had loved me, he would have returned to me….he didn't so it means he never loved me! Jo hona nahin tha, uspar ronay se kya fayda"

Kripa felt really bad for this girl…she sounded so nice. On this happiest day of her life, she wanted everybody around her to be happy.

Kanan decked her up with special care….she made intricate white Chandan designs on Kripa's forehead…paisleys and whorls, interspersed with little red dots…coming down the sides to form little peacocks on her cheeks. She drew a tiny Chandan and kumkum design on her chin as well.

Kripa's wedding sari was crimson silk Benarasi….with matching blouse. Three necklaces graced her neck…starting at the top from a gold and ruby choker, to a Navratan necklace to a Gold SitaHaar belonging to her grandmother. Her wrists were covered with thick Gold bracelets, gold bangles and Navratan wristlets. Large Gold Jhumkas hung from her big earrings called Kanpashas. Finally, Kanan placed the red Bridal veil on her head…..a thin crimson gauzy veil covered with gold sequins. She put the gold Tikli (tika) over it….and finally the Bridal Mukut on top of Kripa's veil.

Kanan stepped back and sighed with pleasure: You look stunning! Can I take some pictures so I can advertise in my business? You will be my best model"

Haan, zaroor leejiye! Kripa laughed…..Gayatri and Chhaya came in, sounding out of breath from all the hectic activities: Baah, bahut sundar sajaya hai…..Chhaya gushed….Gayatri, iski nazar utaar do….itni sundar dulhan duniya mein kam hotay hain"

Gayatri laughed with affectionate pride and did a quick Jaap on Kripa's head.  
Kripa bent and took blessings from her mom and aunt.

Suddenly they heard sounds of the Baraat approaching. Gayatri panicked at once: Baraat aa gayi, chalo Boudi, neechey chalein, Jamai ki aarati karni hai "

Chhaya and Gayatri rushed downstairs to greet the Baraat. Kanan said: Ab mera kaam ho gaya…ab main chalti hoon! Wish you all the Best, Kripa!

Kripa suddenly put out her hand : Please Kananjee, mat jaayiye, Meri shadi ko attend karkey jayiye, mujey bahut khushi hogi"

Kanan laughed : Waisey toh I don't mix business with pleasure, but since you are asking, I WILL stay. Thanks, Kripa, I will be happy to attend your wedding"

Kripa grinned happily. Shreya ran into the room, gasped at Kripa's appearance: Didi, You look superb!….I am going down now, Jambu ko mazaa chakhana hai" she ran downstairs, looking so pretty in a dark pink lehenga set.

************************************

The Bride's family greeted the Baraat at the gates. Angad still sat on the horse as the sambdhis greeted each other with marigold garlands. First Dilip and Shurjo greeted each other with garlands and hugged, then Gayatri and Naina did, then Gautam garlanded and hugged Angad's Mamas, and so on…..each relative greeted and hugged their counterparts.

With a flourish of trumpets, Angad got down from the horse. Gayatri came forward with the Arati tray…..a bamboo rice sorter carrying a lighted lamp, haldi, kumkum, and an arrangement of color called Sree.

Angad removed the Sehra from his face again, and grinned at his soon to be Saas. Gayatri smiled back at him and greeted him…she raised the Arati tray in front of his face and circled it 3 times clockwise, then brought the tray down to his chest level and circled in thrice, lastly in front of his waist.

Then she handed the tray to Chhaya and took a string and measured Angad's height from head to toe. Angad looked on with curious amusement: Now what is she doing, measuring my height? He wondered.

Then Gayatri took a banana from her Boudi, cut it in half, stuffed the string inside it, then she swallowed the whole banana in a very short time. Angad looked on, horrified: Why did she eat the string? I hope she doesn't choke, I don't feel like doing the Heimlich maneuver on my Saas right now.

But to his relief, Gayatri swallowed the string-infested banana quite easily….Angad breathed a sigh of relief. He bent towards Shibani and asked : Why did she eat that string?

Shibani chuckled: Iska matlab hai ke Gayatri ne tujey apna Beta bana liya…usney dhaagey se teri naap lee….aur phir usey khaa gayi….toh ban gaya tu unka Beta"

GAWD! What weird customs….and unscientific too! Angad laughed in derision.

Then Chhaya came forward….she did his aarati and recited a popular ditty:  
Kodi diye kinlam ( I bought u with a few coins)  
Dodhi diye bandhlam ( I tied u with rope)  
Haathey dilam Maaku (I handed u a spinning reel)  
Ekbaar BHHHAAA koro toh Bapu! (Please say Baaa once)

Bhaiyaa, Baaaaa mat karna….phir aap Kripa Bhabhi ke Lamb ban jaogey, Jyoti warned him.

Really? Angad laughed mockingly. Lamb? Huh? Interesting!

Nahin, Shreya insisted: Bhaaaa karna padega. Nahin toh NO ENTRY! No shadi"  
NO, Bhaiyya, don't do BHAAAA!

Both sides kept on arguing and fighting….Angad became impatient…he suddenly yelled: BHAAAAAA !

Shreya and Sraboni jumped up in joy, clapped their hands and chanted: Jambu is Kripa di's Lamb…Didi had a big tall Lamb…..a big tall lamb…

Angad winked : Saali jee, ab toh Lamb bhi ban gaya…ab toh koi problem nahin? Ab jaaney deejiye…..raasta chhodiye!

The elders all laughed at the traditional teasing of the Bridegroom. Gayatri led Angad into the house, strewing flower petals on the red carpet runner from gate to main door! Angad felt like a Celebrity, stepping on rose petals onto a red carpet.

Inside, he was led to the mandap and sat down beside the Purohit (Priest) to perform the pre-nuptial rites.

Suddenly, he heard ululating and shankh sounds behind him….he turned his head to observe, eager to see Kripa as a bride….…she was being brought down the stairs….but unfortunately her entire form was covered by a white sheet in front, held up in place by her aunts. Angad sighed : Ab bhi deedar nahin ho payi….saamney sheet laga rakhi hai, DAMN! Oh Sorry, God! ….didn't mean to swear!

Kripa was led to the Living-room where she was made to sit on a decorated Pidey (flat stool). Gautam and Anirudh held the two sides of the Pidey and lifted her up. Kripa gasped in fear: Mamu, main gir jaaoongi…mujey darr lag raha hai"

Dii, tum mera gala kaskar pakdo, I promise tum girogi nahin….Anirudh assured her!

Kripa held on to her brother's neck tightly, her Mami handed her 2 betel leaves (Paan pata) : In dono se apney mooh ko dhak le"

Kripa hid her face behind the 2 Betel leaves….she was carried out like that to the mandap, where Angad stood, looking eagerly at his bride being carried out on a stool, her face hidden by Paan. He groaned mentally: Oh S***! Now what c**p is this? Why is she holding leaves in front of her face?

Naina whispered to him: Beta, ab tum dono ki shubh-drishti hogi…..phir Varmala!

Oh, I see…Angad grinned. Kripa was carried in a circle around him…..then brought around to face him. Kripa's Uncles and cousins held up the white sheet over the pair's heads. Chhaya Mami instructed Kripa: Beti, ab tu patton ko saamney se hataa de"

Kripa slowly removed the betel leaves from her face. Angad stared at her breathtaking beauty…he forgot to breathe for a few minutes! She looked like a million Bucks…he really was the Luckiest guy on earth! " Tan bhi sundar, Mann bhi sundar, tu sundarta ki Murat hai" he whispered under his breath.

Kripa must have heard him as she blushed a deep red, feeling his heated gaze on her face. All the ladies ululated and blew conch-shells loudly.

Suddenly Angad heard a nasty comment from aside: Andhi ladki ki bhi shubh-drishti hoti hai….yeh pehli baar dekha" it was one of his own aunts.

Angad's face tightened with anger…..he took a few deep breaths, looking at Kripa's lovely face calmed him down: I wont let outsiders' comments affect me in any way….I have to be strong for her sake! I cant let anger overcome me…..let them say what they will, it doesn't matter to me! We love each other….that is all that's important!

Kripa had also heard the nasty comment. She closed her eyes….she saw Angad dressed in a crimson Sherwani, looking extremely handsome. She smiled to herself: Aunty, aapney galat kaha, andhi ladki ki bhi shubh drishti hoti hai…mainey apney mann ki aankhon se unhey dekh liya"

Somebody shushed the nasty aunt and removed her from the scene.  
Now it was time for Varmala…..Chhaya handed Kripa a thick garland made of Rajnigandha and roses: Ab yeh Angad ko pehna de"

Kripa reached out, her stool bearers moved her closer to Angad, who bent his head to receive her Varmala, grinning with delight. Then it was his turn to garland her with the other Mala handed over by Chhaya. As soon as he reached out to garland Kripa, her Mama and cousin moved the stool up really high….the custom of teasing the Dulha.

Angad chuckled, realizing their game, he reached up high and managed to garland her. They had to exchange garlands 3 times…next time, Angad's fingers touched her neck….he lightly brushed her soft cheeks and neck as he put on the garland. Kripa shivered and blushed at his tender caress. He grinned to see her turn red….he had plans to enjoy and enliven every boring old wedding ritual with his wickedness!

As if she could read his thoughts, Kripa smiled slowly towards him and mouthed "Dushtu"…..Angad's heart melted in a puddle at her mehendi and altaa covered feet!

.

chandan saa badan chanchal chitawan  
dheere se teraa ye musakaanaa  
muze dosh naa denaa jagawaalon  
ho jaaoo agar main deewaanaa

ye kaam kamaan bhawe teree  
palako ke kinaare kajaraare  
maathepar sindooree suraj  
hothhon pe dahakate angaare  
saayaa bhee jo teraa pad jaaye  
aabaad ho dil kaa wiraanaa

tan bhee sundar, man bhee sundar  
too sundarataa kee murat hai  
kisee aaur ko shaayad kam hogee  
muze teree bahot jarurat hai  
pahale bhee bahot dil tarasaa hai  
too aaur naa dil ko tarasaanaa

After Varmala, Kripa was lowered onto the mandap and Angad sat on another low stool beside her. Shurjo sat on one side and the Purohit instructed him to do Kanyadaan. Shurjo took Kripa's right hand in his and placed it in Angad's right hand, palm side up, as the Purohit chanted mantras.

Yadidam Hridayam tava, tadidam Hridayam mamah….(What is your heart is also my heart). Angad's large hand closed on her small one and he pressed hard on Kripa's soft palm, making her face red again as she bent her head in shyness. But nobody could see what Angad was doing as their hands were covered with a red cloth.

After Kanyadaan, Angad's scarf was tied to Kripa's veil in the Vivah Gaanth (knot of marriage)…then they got up and took saat pheres around the Holy Fire.

The traditional grinding stone on which masalas are ground, was placed upside down. Near this, seven circular alpanas (rangolis) were drawn, and one paan placed on each one of them. Kripa stood in front and as she took her first step on the stone, Angad gently nudged her left foot with his right. She then placed her foot on the first alpana. Chhaya Mami held Kripa's hand and directed her where the paans were and Kripa led the way with Angad following. These seven rounds are known as Saat Pheras, signifying the sanctity and solemnity of marriage.

Then the priest instructed Kripa to stand in front of the fire…. hold a tray of Khoi (popped rice) and pour it into the fire, while her Dulha holds her hands from behind. This ritual is called Laaj-Anjali (meaning the bride lets go of her Lajja).

Kripa poured the Khoi into the fire, Angad hugged her from behind, holding her hands as she poured the Khoi. He pressed hard against her….she squirmed, turned a little and whispered: Kya kar rahey ho?

Angad whispered in her ears, holding her tightly: Iska matlab samajhti ho? Aaj ke baad mujsey kabhie sharmana nahin"

Kripa blushed hot and tried to push him away with her elbows but she might as well have moved an oak tree….he clung to her like a creeper. He laughed naughtily in her ears and quickly kissed her neck. She whispered: Badmaash! And poured the rest of the Khoi into the roaring fire.

The Pair sat down side by side on the stools once more…..Naina placed a new red sari on Kripa's head. The priest handed over an oblong container of sindoor to Angad. Chhaya Mami pushed aside Kripa's veil and tika from her forehead, baring the parting of her hair. Angad poured the container of sindoor on her maang, coloring it red in a broad band all the way down to her forehead. All the women ululated loudly.

Kripa closed her eyes in delighted bliss….she was Angad's wife at last! Naina handed a gold mangalsutra to Angad: Le Beta, bahu ko yeh pehna de"

Angad grinned and bent towards Kripa…..his warm breath touched her already pink cheeks as he put on the mangalsutra. His hands lingered on her neck and nape, as he attached the clasp….he whispered: I love you, Mrs. Kripa Khanna! Kripa smiled and blushed prettily at her husband's loving touch.

. (Jaanbaaz)

tera saath hai itana pyaara -2  
kam lagta hai jeevan saara  
tere milan ki lagan mein  
hamein aana padega duniya mein dubaara -2

maine tan man tujh par vaara  
pyaas bujhi na karke nazaara  
tere milan ki lagan ...

jitni tujhamein hai ada ( utni hi vafa ) -2  
jitna jahaan mein pyaar hai ( tujhse mujhe mila ) -2  
badhti hi jaaye ye betaabi badhti jaaye ye betaabi  
jitana karoon nazaara  
hamein aana padega ...

pyaar ke ek ek pal pe hain ( sau jeevan qurbaan ) -2  
pyaar kabhi marta nahi ( marte hain insaan ) -2  
pyaar usi ka jeevan hai jo tere saath guzaara  
hamein aana padega ...

- - 

**Author's note: In Bengali customs, bride and groom spend wedding night in a common room with all relatives and cousins, 2nd night bride and groom are again kept apart because its Kaalratri (night of death according to a myth) , Only on 3rd night is suhaag raat (Phul-shojja) celebrated! **

****

  
**PART 94**

The wedding rituals finally ended after 10…most of the guests and relatives had already had dinner and were preparing to leave. The newly-wedded couple sat down for dinner alongwith their families and closest friends.

They broke their day-long fast with orange juice and sweets. Angad and Kripa ate side by side….Kripa's parents, relatives, cousins and Aaliyah sat on her side at the long table, while the Khannas flanked Angad. They all dined on Luchis, Peas Kachori, Dum Aloo, Fish Fry, Fried Rice, Fish Curry, Prawn Malaikari, Mutton Dopiaza, Papaya Chutney and Rasgullah-Sandesh with Mishti Dahi.

Angad kept on feeding Kripa little morsels from his plate: Chalo Kripa, mooh kholo, zara yeh taste karkey dekho, bahut badhiya hai"

Kripa protested: Angad, main khud kha sakti hoon, mujey kyun khila rahey ho? Log dekhengey toh besharam kahengey"

Angad scoffed : Main logon ki parwah nahin karta….aur main apney WIFE ko khila raha hoon…..its nobody's damn business! ...he said possessively! 

** Kripa sighed and gave up…..she opened her mouth obediently for the next piece of fry he forked into her mouth. Angad loved to eat and he loved to feed Kripa….she couldn't stop that. Their families looked on indulgently…they were quite used to Angad's possessiveness about Kripa.**

Aaliyah had stayed back for late dinner with Kripa and her family….she and Shabbir sat together to dine and whispered sweet-nothings in each other's ears.

Angad quietly updated their romance in Kripa's ears, she laughed: Ab Aaliyah ke Abbu ko manana hamara kaam hai….nahin toh tumhara dost kunwara reh jayega"

No problem! Hum dono ek saath jayengey….unhey mananey! Wo humein inkaar nahin kar saktey" Angad was too sure of his persuasive charm!

After dinner, many guests came to congratulate and wish the wedded couple before leaving. Kripa's college friends congratulated and hugged her…..Kripa promised to visit her college once, before leaving for her treatment abroad. Her classmates gifted her with a full set of Tagore songs on CDs! Aaliyah and Shabbir left together after hugging and wishing their dearest friends.

Kanan came up to Kripa : Thanks, Kripa! I really enjoyed your wedding and all the ceremonies. Now I will take my leave…..Congratulations and Best of Luck! She clasped Kripa's hands and smiled at Angad. Kripa thanked her for staying…Kanan turned and left.

Angad whispered to Kripa: Yeh kaun hai?  
Kripa whispered back: Meri beautician!  
Tumhey beautician ki bhi zaroorat padti hai? Angad teased her….mainey toh socha tha tum aisi hi khubsoorat paida huyi thi…  
Kripa giggled and pinched him under the table.  
UFFFFF!  
Gayatri : Kya hua, Beta? Tum theek toh ho na?  
Kuchh nahin, Aunty, I mean Mummy Jee….phir se machhar ki attack….Angad explained to Gayatri with a straight face.

Kanan lifted up her substantial Cosmetics bag and walked to the door…..she bumped really hard into a tough, unyielding surface near the exit. UFFFFF! Her purse was flung on the floor, releasing all its contents.

I am so sorry! I am really sorry... I didn't see you! Are you alright?" A sincere masculine voice apologized profusely. Kanan looked up into a pair of honest brown eyes behind thick glasses. She smiled charmingly: Its Okay! Accidents happen!

The serious-looking young man had worn a stuffy suit and tie to the wedding…..Kanan noted with amusement. He had no sense of style….but he wasn't really bad-looking…..in fact quite handsome!

Prithvi's eyes studied the tall, graceful young woman kneeling in front of him, picking up the spilled contents of her purse. She was very pretty and stylish too….Prithvi blushed for no certain reason….he quickly helped her pick up her stuff…then handed over her purse.

Thanks! Kanan smiled sweetly at him.  
Hi! I am Prithvi! The usually shy Prithvi extended his hand and introduced himself….. for some reason, he felt friendly towards this smart young lady.

Kanan shook his hand: Hi, I am Kanan Sharma! Aapki tareef?  
Main Kripa ka dost hoon…Prithvi blushed a little self-consciously.

Kanan looked curiously at him as she stood up: Dost?  
Haan, actually hamari shadi honay wali thi…It's a long story! Prithvi didn't know why he was telling this girl about his personal heartbreak….but he felt that he could….

Interesting! Kanan looked intrigued….I would love to hear it…..but I have to run! Okay, it was nice meeting you! I have to go now! Bye!

Wait! I am leaving too! (Prithvi ran after Kanan…he had already met Kripa and congratulated her…..avoiding Angad's possessive gaze….and gifted her with a Murshidabad silk sari )

Can I give you a ride home? Its pretty late….Prithvi offered Kanan.  
She smiled: Thanks! I live on Southern Avenue. I hope it wont be a bother!

No No, I live that way too…..please let me give you a ride" Prithvi shepherded her into his Maruti and drove off to the South.  
And thus started a beautiful friendship that blossomed into love and they got married a year later.

************************************************** ********** **

After dinner, the newly-wedded couple retired to the Living-room which was devoid of furniture at present. Two huge white Farash (mattresses) covered most of the floor, and pillows were strewn helter-skelter on top! Angad looked curiously at the mattresses on the floor and then at Kripa…..were they going to sleep on the floor? He didn't mind as long as he had Kripa with him.

Then the whole group came in after them. Angad stared round-eyed in dismay, his eyebrows raised: Yeh log yahan kya kar rahey hain? SH**!Don't tell me this whole gang is going to sleep with me and Kripa? How will I get some quality time with her then? We just got married….cant I have her to myself for a little while ? Maana ke aaj hamara suhaag raat nahin per phir bhi…..

Kyun JamaiBabu? Kis soch mein pad gaye? Shreya nudged his arm: Aaj hum sab ek saath yahan per soyengey…..isey kehtey hain Bashor-Ghor"

Arey, soyengey kahan? Anirudh corrected her….aaj toh poori raat jaagna padega….jo so gaya wo Loser Hoga…Hahahahahaha!

Tu baat mat kar, Dada, sabsey pehley tu hi kharratein bharega"

Lagi shart? Anirudh's ego was miffed!

DEAL! Ek Hazaar rupaye ki bet….tu sabsey pehley so jayega"  
Okay! DEAL! We will see who sleeps first!

All Kripa's cousins, Shreya, Sraboni, Anirudh, her mother's cousins' kids, Angad's cousins (all 6 of them) plopped down on the mattress, each grabbing a pillow and cuddling it. They left the pride of Place in the center for Angad and Kripa…..the best pillows were reserved for them.

Kripa slowly sank down on the mattress, sighed wearily and tugged at her Mukut.  
Wait, Dii, main khol deti hoon….Shreya came forward at once and helped Kripa take off her Mukut and Tika. Then she wiped off some of the excess sindoor from Kripa's forehead. Baap Rey, JamaiBabu ne itna sara sindoor lagaya hai ke zindagi bhar laal rahogi" Shreya giggled and winked at Angad.

Angad grinned : Tumhari Diii toh waisey bhi Laal hoti rehti hai, ismein nayi baat kya hai?  
Everybody laughed as Kripa turned tomato red again.  
So, whats the Program tonight? Angad asked curiously, as he leaned back on his pillow, stretching his long legs in front!

GAANA., JOKES…..Shreya and Sraboni jointly yelled. Sabko gaana sunana padega…aur jokes bhi kehney padengey…..NO P.J.s allowed!

Just as they were talking, a soft, sweet voice said from the door: Kahan hai mere Radha –Krishna?

DADIII! Angad sprang up and leaped to the door where Debjani stood smiling, grinning from ear to ear: Kyun Rey? Mainey promise kiya tha na main tere Bashor Ghor mein zaroor aaoongi….dekh main aa gayi….

Angad touched Dadi's feet. Kripa scrambled up and cried out : DIDA! Aap hamari shadi per kyun nahin aayi? Angad led her to Dadi….she bent and touched Dida's feet.

Dadi blessed both of them and kissed their cheeks: Kripa, tujey toh pata hoga main kyun nahin aa saki….tu toh Angad ki tarah videshi nahin hai na? Aaj mere liye kitni badi khushi ka din hai wo main keh nahin sakti….aaj mera sapna poora ho gaya….ab jaldi se parpotey ka mooh dekh loon toh chain se mar sakti hoon"

Angad grinned: Yeh toh aapki bahu per depend karti hai….main toh hamesha tayyar rehta hoon…he said shamelessly. Kripa turned a deep shade of crimson and hid her face in Dadi's shoulder.

Dadi boxed his ears: Kuchh toh sharam kar, yahan bachchein bhi hain"

Sorry Dadi" he touched his ears in repentance, then looked surreptitiously at Kripa.  
She seemed quite mad at him…..he smiled slowly….he loved to tease her just to see her reaction!

Dadi lifted Kripa's blushing face from her shoulder and studied her bridal beauty : Tu aaj Devi lag rahi hai, sachmuch swarg ki Devi….bahut bhagyawaan hai mera pota jo tujh jaisi sundar, susheel bahu mili"

Kripa smiled shyly and took Dida's hand and said : Aaiye, aap mere paas baithiye"

Main toh tum dono ke saamney baithungi….apney Radha-Krishna ki Jodi ko dekhna hai mujey"

Dadi sat opposite them and took a pillow: Toh bachchon, ab gaana shuru karein?  
Dadi, aap sabsey badi hain…aapko sabsey pehley gaana padega" Jyoti demanded.

Theek hai….main toh tayyar hoon….Jaa, Kripa ka Harmonium le aa….aur bhi mazaa aayega"

Anirudh and Rahul ran upstairs and brought down Kripa's harmonium from her room. Dadi took the harmonium and started playing it….all the 15 cousins crowded around her. "Dadi, koi romantic gaana sunayiye" Jyoti giggled.

Tu chup kar….main yeh sab tere naye Disco-pop nahin jaanti….main toh puraney dinon ka gaana hi gaaoongi…hamarey zamaney ka sabsey lokpriya shadi ka geet tha yeh:

(Song from original Bengali version of Parineeta)

Laajey Raanga holo Koney-Bou Go (The bride is red from blushing)  
Mala bodol Hobey eyi raatey (Garlands are going to be exchanged tonight)  
Aaj mala bodol hobay eyi raatey (Tonight garlands are to be exchanged)

Laajey raanga holo ….

Khaat dilam Palong dilam (I gave a bed, I gave a mattress)  
Shaat Bhori Shona ( I gave 7 tolas of Gold)  
Rai Baghini Nonodi go Khonta diyona ( Oh sharp-tongued sister-in-law)  
Khonta diyo Na (Please don't taunt the bride)

Konay Bou Ruposhi ( The Bride is Beautiful)  
Rekho Na Uposhi (don't keep her fasting)  
Khetey diyo tarey shonar thalatey (Serve her food on a Golden Platter)

Mala bodol hobay eyi raatey  
Aaji mala bodol hobay eyi raatey….

Kripa's cousins clapped to the song and swayed from side to side….Angad grinned to hear his Dadi sing in her sweet, slightly shaky voice. Kripa blushed like the bride mentioned in the song as she felt Angad's hands sneakily circle her back, caressing her shoulders and arms.  
She tried to move away but he growled in her ears: Chup chap baithi raho, nahin toh sabkey saamney kiss kar doonga"  
She bit her lips and sat quietly, shivering slightly from his caresses.

Ab Jamaibabu ki baari hai….Jambu, ab aap ek gaana sunaao…..Shreya commanded after Dadi's song was done.

Angad quickly sat up straight from his leaning-into-Kripa position. He cleared his throat noisily: Hmmm. Gaana? Kaun sa gaaoon? Mrs. Khanna, aapki kya raye hai?  
Aap toh music expert hain….kaun saa gaana iss mahaul mein suit karega?  
Kripa smiled sweetly at him : Tumhey jo bhi pasand ho wahi gaao"

Angad cleared his throat again and started singing this in an exceptionally deep, romantic tone, looking at Kripa's flushed face:

.

Tum kitni khubsoorat ho  
Yeh mere dil se poochho  
In dhadkanon se poochho tum  
Kyun dil hai tumpey deewana"

Sharma rahi ho Jaana, Balkha rahi ho Jaana  
Tum maano ya na maano, apna tumhi ko maana  
Tum kitni khubsoorat ho….

Kabhie door jakey loota, kabhie paas aakey loota  
Yeh sitam kiya jo tumney Mujey muskurakey loota  
Tum kitni khubsoorat ho….

Na bahaar maangta hoon, Na karaar maangta hoon  
Main toh zindagi ke badley, Tera pyar maangta hoon  
Tum kitni khubsooorat ho…..

Oooohhh, Kya romantic gaana gaya hai Jambu ne…..Shreya cried out at the end….Ab Kripa Di, tumhey bhi aisa hi ek romantic gaana sunana padega"

Kripa was quite red and breathless from the effects of Angad's deep, romantic voice, sending thrills down her spine and giving her goosebumps. She smiled and nodded, trying to slow down her racing pulse:  
She sang this romantic oldie from the movie Harano Sur:

watch?v=9-2Xx74syXI (Harano Sur-Geeta Dutt)

Tumi Jay aamar (You are mine)  
Ogo Tumi jay amar (Dearest, you are mine)  
Kaaney kaaney shudhu ekbaar bolo (Say it in my ears just once)  
Tumi jay Amar …. (That you are mine)

Amaro poraney aashi ( you came into my heart)  
Tumi jey bajaley Baanshi (and played your Flute)  
Sheyi toh amar shadhona (That is my worship now)  
Chayi na toh kichhu aar ( I don't want anything else)

Tumi jey aamar Ogo tumi jay amar

Tumi jay aamar disha Okul ondhokarey (You are my direction in complete darkness)  
Dayo go amarey bhorey, Nirob Ohonkarey (Come, fill me with a silent Pride)  
Jeebon morur maajey esho go Bodhur shajey (In this arid desert of life, come as my Beloved)  
Sheyi toh amar jiboney tomari Obhishaar (That is your secret venture in my life)

Tumi Jay amar Ogo tumi jay amar ( You are mine)

Angad understood Bangla perfectly although he wasn't fluent in speaking or writing. He understood the meaning of Kripa's song….his eyes grew moist with feeling, his heart ached with a pleasurable sensation…he longed to take his bride in his arms and make tender love to her…..but there were people all around them!  
So he just stared dreamily at her lovely face: Dadi ne theek hi kaha hai….tum bilkul Devi lag rahi ho…Pyaar ki devi….Goddess of Love….My Venus!

The cousins nudged each other and giggled and laughed at Angad's besotted expression and Kripa's blushing countenance. Anirudh stared at Jyoti and sighed, Amar and Shreya exchanged coy glances, smiling, flirting with each other. The atmosphere in the Bashor ghar was full of romance now. Even Chhutki and Simran started dreaming about Hrithik in Dhoom 2….

Chhaya Mami came in with two plates of sweets: Sorry! Ab thoda mooh-meetha ka waqt hai….pati-patni ek doosrey ka mooh meetha karengey"

Each plate had one shagun ka laddoo and one Rasgullah….symbolizing the mixed marriage. Angad broke off a piece of the giant laddoo and held it to Kripa's lips…she took it into her mouth….he licked off his fingers appreciatively. She felt for the rasgullah in her plate and held it up for Angad….he guided her hand to his mouth and took the whole rasgullah in his mouth and ate it at one go….then he licked Kripa's fingers which were dripping with syrup! Kripa felt an electric bolt right down to her stomach.

Jyoti commented : Hailaa, Bhaiyya, aap kya Bhabhi ki ungliyan kha jaogey?  
All of them sniggered and giggled, Kripa frowned angrily, gritting her teeth….shaking her head at him….Oshobbho, Junglee…..she whispered angrily.

Angad laughed and ate the rest of the sweets! Shreya teased him : Omaaa Jambu, aap kya rakshas ho? Poora dinner ke baad do plate mithai saaf kar gaye?

Angad laughed, unperturbed by her comment... …Chhaya scolded Shreya: Chhee, Jamaai ko aisa nahin kehtey….achha hai na, hatta-katta Jamai hai hamara….aur subah se upvaas bhi toh rakha hai"

Kripa giggled: Jamaai ne upvaas rakha? I don't believe it!  
Angad said indignantly: OF COURSE! I did it for you"

Kripa was amazed….she smiled sweetly at him: Thank You!  
Anything for you, Mrs. Khanna! He said in an amorous tone.

After the mithai break, singing and merrimaking continued. Jyoti and Shreya danced and sang : Vaah vaah Raamjee,

.

Wah - Wah Ramji, Jodi Kya Banai  
Bhaiya Aur Bhabhi Ko, Badhai Ho Badhai  
Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein  
Dil Se Dil Ki Sagai..!

Aapki Kripa Se Yeh, Shubh Ghadi Aai  
Jiji Aur Jija Ko, Badhai Ho Badhai  
Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein  
Dil Se Dil Ki Sagai..!

Mere Bhaiya Jo, Chup Baithe Hain  
Dekho Bhabhi Yeh, Kaise Ainthe Hain  
Aise Bade Hi Bhale Hain Maana Thode Manchale Hain  
Par Aap Ke Siva Kahin Bhi Na Phisle Hain  
Dekho Dekho Khud Pe, Jiji Itrai  
Bhaiya Aur Bhabhi Ko, Badhai Ho Badhai  
Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein  
Dil Se Dil Ki Sagai..!  
Wah...Wah...  
Suno Jijaji, Aji Aapke Liye Meri Jiji Ne,  
Bade Tap Hain Kiye Mandiron Mein Kiye Phere  
Pooja Saanjh Sawere Teen Lok - Taintees Devon Ko Yeh Rahi Ghere Jaisi Maine Maangi Thi, Waisi Bhabhi Pai Jiji Aur Jija Ko, Badhai Ho Badhai Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein Dil Se Dil Ki Sagai..! Wah - Wah Ramji..! Wah - Wah Ramji..! Wah - Wah Ramji..!

All the girls got up and danced to the song…they sang songs, laughed and joked about anything and everything till very late at night. By 2 A.M., everybody started nodding and dropping off to sleep.  
As predicted by Shreya, Anirudh was the first to start snoring. Shreya did a High-Five with Bony: Hazaar rupiya meri jeb mein" she said victoriously.

Gradually everybody fell on their pillows and drifted off into dreamworld. Dadi got up and left to go to Gayatri's room. ….as her arthritis wouldn't allow her to sleep on the mattress.

Angad and Kripa reclined on their pillows, facing each other….when the room was quiet with soft snoring sounds, Angad reached out and gently touched Kripa's lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, she caught his hand and held it in her own, then brought his fingers to her soft lips and kissed them. Angad sucked in his breath loudly, his body stiffening with need….he moved closer and kissed her lips quickly. Their lips clung together, eager to share the first wedded bliss when suddenly Shreya groaned loudly in her sleep: Sraboni, apni tang hataa, mujey apni edhiyan mat khila"

Angad and Kripa sprang apart, guiltily, as if they had committed a crime.  
Angad laughed softly when he looked around and found everybody deep in sleep. He held Kripa's hands and stared at her all night long:  
Tu mere saamney main tere saamney tujhko dekhoon ya pyaar karoon  
Yeh kaisey ho gaya, tu meri ho gayi, kaisey main aitbaar karoon"

Kripa smiled at him: Kya dekh rahey ho? She whispered.  
Tumhey…..Angad whispered.  
Kyun?  
Dekh raha hoon ke aasmaan ki pari kaisey meri ho gayi"  
Kyunki tum mere Devta ho….tumney apney pyar se mujey quaid kar liya….ab meri udaan tumhari baahon mein hogi" Kripa smiled dreamily.  
Angad kissed her hands, lingering on the fingertips…..We will fly together…Sweetheart, you and I"

Shreya sat up and sternly said: Kya ghusur phusur ho rahi hai? Jambu, Didi, no talking in Bashor Ghar!

Saalijee, Shut up, nahin toh kal hi teri bhi shadi karva doonga….Dulha bhi tayyar hai…kyun Amar, le jayega kal Dulhan?

Everybody woke up and heard his comment, Amar laughed, Shreya blushed deep red and lay down quietly without any further comments.  
Angad and Kripa held hands and whispered all night long:

Teri zulfon se kheloonga main  
Tujhko baahon mein le loonga main  
Dil toh detey hain aashiq sabhi  
Jaan bhi tujko de doonga main  
Toot gayi tootkay main choor ho gayi  
Teri zidd se majboor ho gayi  
Tera jadoo chal gaya O Jaadugar - - 

**PART 95**

Next morning it was time for Vidaaii!

The Bashor-ghor inhabitants woke up and stretched with discomfort. Angad woke up to find Kripa curled up into his chest. He smiled affectionately and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to cuddle her and kiss her but then became aware of the cousins stirrring around them, waking up, groaning with aching muscles. But Angad felt completely fresh and jubilant….he was finally taking Kripa home, where she belonged… with him! His heart filled with gladness as bright as the daylight outside.

He gently moved Kripa to her pillow without waking her up…..she needs more rest….she must be very tired from the gruelling wedding day and late-night Bashor Ghar entertainment.

Gayatri brought him tea and snacks as soon as he got up. She gave him a motherly smile…. Good Morning, Beta! Uth gaye? Bed tea le lo…..yeh rahey tumharey fresh kapdey…chai peeney ke baad fresh ho jaana….upar Kripa ke bathroom mein tumharey liye fresh towel-soap sab rakha hai"

Thanks, Maa! He grinned at his new saas.

After morning tea, Angad went upstairs to take a shower. He felt a strange thrill in using Kripa's bathroom….he touched her toiletries, inhaling the fragrance of her sandalwood powder and soap. Kripa…..he felt her all around him as he bathed with her soap….Kripa, I cant wait to hold you in my arms! You are mine….. Now and Forever!

He emerged wearing a maroon silk Kurta and Pajama, wet hair slicked back, smelling of sandalwood like Kripa.

Kripa woke up and stretched her hand in search of Angad: Angad? ….she queried softly.

Shreya and Sraboni were making the rest of the bed. : Dii, Jambu toh kabkey uth gaye….nahaney gaye hain….tumhari bathroom mein….they giggled.

Ohh, tum sabney mujey uthaya kyun nahin? Kripa grumbled as she sat up on the mattress.

Jambu ne kaha tumhey sonay de…..tum tired hongi…tumhari kitna khayal rakhtey hain Jambu ….hes soooo caring!

Kripa smiled, blushing a little: Tu kya kar rahi hai? She asked Shreya .

Hum toh bistar bana rahey hain….Shojja Tuluni (Bed-making fees) maangna hai na Jambu se! Heeeheeeheee…aaj toh Jambu ka pocket saaf kar dengey.

Shojja tuluni is the Bengali version of Jootey churana…..a custom by saalis to get money out of the new Jeeju. The saalis make the Bashor ghar bed the next morning and before vidaaii they ask for exorbitant sums for making the bed. Usually there are arguments about the sum but mostly the Jeeju hands over the cash.

Kripa laughed…..she had also asked her Jeeju (cousin's husband) for Shojja tuluni 2 years ago and rememberd the bargaining.

Gayatri took Kripa upstairs to her room and gave her morning tea….then she took a shower and got dressed in a new baby Pink brocade Benarasi alongwith all the wedding jewelry given by her Maayka. Chhaya applied fresh chandan designs and light make up on her face, put on the bridal veil, tika and Mukut…..dressing her up as a complete bride once more. Gayatri guided Kripa's hand to apply sindoor in her hair-parting….a daily ritual that she would follow as a married woman. Now Kripa was ready to say Vidaaii to her Maayka and go to her sasural!

Everybody assembled in the mandap area after breakfast. Aashirwad ceremony followed….Angad and Kripa sat on cushions on the floor, all elders came and blessed them with grains and Durba grass….symbolizing prosperity and fertility.

They gave gifts to the couple…..Shurjo gifted Angad with a brand new Laptop….Gayatri gave him a set of 4 diamond Kurta buttons attached with a gold chain. Chhaya gave him a gold ring inlaid with a big turquoise…his birthstone. She gifted Kripa with a beautiful pearl and emerald necklace which she put around her neck right then. Angad and Kripa touched their feet and took their aashirwaad (blessings).

Then Shreya suddenly kneeled down and held out her hand in front of Angad…..he looked at her face in surprise: Kya hua, Saalijee? You want me to read your palm? I promise tumhari shadi bhi jaldi hi hogi" he winked and grinned.

Jamaibabu, Komlalebu! Hamarey paisey do! She demanded, unperturbed by his teasing.

Kiskey paisey? Angad was astonished.  
Shojja-Tuluni ke paisey…..humney aapka bed banaya isliye…..

Lekin bed per toh sab log soye the….then why just me? Sabsey paisey maango…Angad's eyes twinkled as he kept on teasing her.

Wo sab main nahin jaanti…aisa hi hamara riwaaz hai….ask Pishima (she pointed to Gayatri who nodded, grinning and enjoying the bargaining)

Okay, toh tumhari demand kitney ki hai? How much do u want? Angad raised his eyebrows haughtily.

Ummm, Shreya did some quick calculations of how many shares she needed with her siblings and other cousins…Ummmm, dus hazaar rupiya"

DUS HAZAAR! Bistar bananey ke liye? Wow, I didn't know house-maids are so expensive nowadays" Angad laughed loudly.

Jambu, yeh koi mamooli maid servant nahin, saaliyon ne bistar banaya hai, paisey toh deney hi padengey, nahin toh hum Didi ko le jaaney nahin dengey. Soch leejiye, Didi ya Dus Hazaar rupiye"

Sraboni and another cousin Anu also joined in: Paisey do, Jambu….paisey do, Didi ko le jaao.

Kripa sat smiling with her head bowed, enjoying the playful bickering.

Hmmm, Angad looked at a smiling Kripa, then at his saalis…..then he took out his wallet and took out a bunch of 500 Rs. notes….and handed it over to Shreya: Yeh rahey tumharey Dus Hazaar….ab Khush?

Shreya and Bony whooped and jumped up, waving the money: Mil gaye, mil gaye paisey….Thanks Jambu, u are so sweet!

Shreya…..Angad called her near…..she kneeled down: Waisey Saalijee, tumhara Business sense bahut kharab hai….he glanced at smiling Kripa and told Shreya in a low voice which only the 3 of them could hear:  
Agar tum mujsey 50,000 bhi maangti toh bhi main raazi ho jaata….anything for your Dii" he winked at Shreya and then glanced amorously at a blushing Kripa.

Pachaas Hazaar! Shreya gasped, her eyes becoming saucers….then she turned to Sraboni and argued with her: Tuney dus hazaar kyun kaha? Isssshhh, Jambu pachaas hazaar deney ko bhi tayyar the…Issshhhh! Yeh sab teri vajeh se hua….tuney hi toh dus hazaar suggest kiya tha"

Bony argued back: Mujey kya pata Jambu ka pocket itna dheela hai? Don't blame me!

The two sisters argued and bickered about the amount they could have asked.

Angad finally laughed and called them: Peace Out! No more fights ,Okay? I will treat you all to dinner…you choose the day and place….No expense barred!

Woww! Thanks Jambu! Youre the BEST! His saalis were finally satisfied and left, grinning, to share their spoils of war with other cousins. The money would be divided equally among 6 of Kripa's cousins who had spent the night in Bashor ghor.

Angad and Kripa were ready to leave….Dilip had come with Debu to bring his son and bahu home to Khanna House. The traditional flower-decorated car ride would be futile as it was just next door. Kripa would just walk to her Sasural. Gayatri and Chhaya led the newly wedded couple to the door of Bose Lodge.

At the door, Kripa paused, Chhaya held a bowl of raw rice in front of her and instructed her to toss three handfuls of rice backwards. Kripa scooped up rice with her cupped hands and threw it backwards. Gayatri who was standing behind her collected the rice in her extended pallu….like a net!

Angad watched the strange ritual with an amused face….God knows how many more rituals we have to observe! He rolled his eyes Heavenwards….

Actually the ritual meant that whatever food Kripa had eaten at her parents' house, she returned before leaving her maayka.

There was some hugging and crying in front of the gates of Bose Lodge….Kripa turned and hugged her mother and father, shedding tears of separation. Her Mami comforted her: Tu kahin door toh nahin jaa rahi, Beti! Bagal waley makaan mein hi toh jaa rahi hai….phir yeh sab rona dhona kyun? Jaa hanstey huey vidaa le"

Kripa wiped her eyes and turned towards Chhaya: Mamima, aaj ke baad main iss ghar mein aaoongi bhi toh Kripa Khanna bankar….. isiliye sab kuchh ab naya hai….pehley jaisa nahin raha…aap samajhtey hain na?"

Gayatri stroked her head: Nahin Beti, hum bahut bhagyashali hain ke teri shadi itney paas mein huyi, ab hum roz tujey dekh sakengey…yahi hamarey liye sabsey khushi ki baat hai….tu hamarey aankhon ke saamney rahegi! Hum aur bhi khushnaseeb hain ke tujey Angad jaisa pati mila…aur Khanna parivaar jaisa sasural. Jaa Beti, apney naye ghar ko khushiyon se bhar de..Hamara aashirwaad hamesha tere saath hai"

Shurjo blessed his daughter with moist eyes, he was a man of few words and couldn't express his emotions, but his tearful eyes said it all as he remembered little Kripa when she used to sit on his lap and listen to stories of Princes and Demons from Bengali Grandmother's Tales book…and in later years when he read out historical novels of Bankimchandra and Sharatchandra to her.

He had instilled a sense of pride in her about her heritage and he was sure she would always uphold her pride and dignity…..and instil the same values in her children: Kripa Beti, apney sanskar aur neeti-gyan ko kabhie mat bhulna….main jaanta hoon tum hamara sar garv se aur ooncha karogi"

Kripa touched her parents' feet once more and cried when they embraced her tearfully. She hugged her cousins who also tearfully kissed her cheeks: Best of Luck, Dii! Jambu, hamarey Dii ka khayal rakhna!

Angad solemnly raised his hand: I promise!

Then Kripa slowly turned …..Angad took her cold hand in his and warmed her with his reassuring touch: I am here with you, Kripa! I am your future, your dreams, your husband…. His hand conveyed to her as he led her out of the gates of her Maayka.

KHANNA HOUSE:

Angad and Kripa walked next door accompanied by Dilip, Debu and Angad's cousins. Shibani stood inside the gate, blowing on a shankh as the newlyweds walked in. At the main door, Naina stood with a thali with Arati materias… a lighted lamp, haldi, kumkum, Holy water etc. Angad-Kripa stood on the threshold ….Naina smiled happily and did Aarati in front of their faces….moving the Brass thali in a circular motion. She touched the thali to Angad's forehead and Kripa's too.  
She asked Kripa to step forward: Bahu, ab apney naye ghar mein pravesh karo….pehley iss kalash ko pair se ulat do…..Kripa knocked down a golden pot full of rice which spilled on the floor, symbolizing good fortune and prosperity brought home by the new bride.

Then she stepped into a thali full of Kumkum-milk mixture. " Ab apney shubh kadmon se iss ghar mein peir rakho" Kripa stepped out of the Kumkum leaving tiny footprints all over the floor: Saakshat Laxmi Maiyya ke charanon ke nishan hain" somebody commented, watching the perfectly shaped footprints.

Angad grinned: Meri Kripa har taraf se perfect hai….even her feet are flawless….he thought amorously.

Dadi came forward and greeted the newlyweds with a blissful smile: Zara main bhi toh apney Radha-Krishna ko dekhoon….kitni pyaari jodi hai….kisiki nazar na lagey"  
….they touched her feet, she blessed and hugged them: Sada suhagan raho! Doodho nahao, pooto phalo….Bhagwaan tum dono ko lambi umr de….  
Mera sapna aaj poora ho gaya, Kripa…kitney saalon se meri khwahish thi ke tu iss ghar mein bahu bankar aaye! Angad, tuney meri manokaamna poori kee, Thank you, Beta! Bhagwan tum dono ko sada sukhi rakhey" Dadi's eyes were full of tears of joy!

Angad and Kripa hugged Dadi and cried emotionally.  
She took the newlyweds up to her Thakur-ghar where Angad and Kripa paid homage to all the Deities and their Kul-devta Lord Krishna!

Kripa smiled when she remembered how Angad had taken the garland she had made for Krishna Thakur and worn it himself…..Angad, tum mere natkhat Kanhaiyaa ho aur main tumhari prem-deewani Radha….hum baney hain ek doosrey ke liye….isiliye hum phir se mil gaye aur ab jeevan saathi bhi ban gaye" …she folded her hands and thanked Krishna Thakur for bringing her and Angad together again.

*************************************

All the relatives and elders had gathered in the Living-room to bless the couple. Angad and Kripa went around the Living-room, touching the feet of all the elders and receiving blessings from them. Then Naina led Kripa to a couch and sat down with her.

She said: Kripa, tu aaj se Khanna parivaar ki bahu hai….teri zimmedari hai iss ghar ke sukh-dukh ka khayal rakhna, apney badon ki seva karna, aur apney pati ki dekhbhaal karna…main jaanti hoon tu yeh sab poori tarah se nibhayegi….tere jaisi bahu paakar hum bahut khush hain"

She kissed Kripa's forehead and gifted her with a gorgeous diamond-ruby-emerald set….necklace, ear-rings and bracelet. Dilip blessed her with a gift of cash. Shibani gave her a gold set, Angad's Mamis gave her Kundan sets. Other relatives of Dadajee from Punjab gave her cash and saris. Kripa felt all the jewelry and gifts with her hands and thanked the gift-givers. Dilip presented Angad with a new car….a Ford Ikon. All other relatives gave him gifts of cash or suit pieces.

Lunch was served in the big Dining-room. Extra tables were placed for the 40+ people eating together as Kripa had her first meal in her new home with her new relatives.

After Lunch, Kripa retired in Dadi's room to take rest for the afternoon. Angad paced outside the room restlessly….like a caged tiger. He wanted very badly to enter the room and be with Kripa…but Dadi had strictly forbidden him: Suhaag raat tak tu Kripa se door hi rehna…samjha?! She instructed him sternly.

Dadi, I only want to talk to her! he pleaded.

Tujhpar koi bharosa nahin…..tu door reh Kripa se…..Dadi was relentless.

Angad heard voices from the 2nd floor Living-Room and went in. Dadi and his parents and Debu-Shibani and his Mama-Mami…all were sitting there, discussing next functions and rituals with Panditjee.

Naina : Kal shaam ko toh Reception hai….toh aaj raat hi Suhaag raat honi chahiye"

Shibani, the trouble maker interrupted: Lekin Didi, aaj raat toh Kaal-raatri hai na? Aaj raat dono ko ek saath nahin rehna chahiye"

Yeh Kaalraat vagairah kya hai, humney toh kabhie nahin suna yeh sab? Badi Mami was surprised.

Dadi explained to her….that according to a myth, a rich man had insulted Naag Devi (Snake Goddess) Mansha and enraged her….when his son got married, Mansha sent her snake to kill the newlywed husband on the first night they spent together as husband-wife. As a result it's considered bad omen for bride and groom to spend the first night in the husband's home together.

The Mamis and Naina were all rather nervous when they heard the myth: Phir toh suhaag raat kal hi hogi"

Angad heard that and literally groaned in frustration! He couldn't believe it! He had waited months for this night….when Kripa would be his wife, when he would finally bring her home!

And now all this CR*P about some Kaal Raat or some nonsense like that! GAWD! He felt like breaking some furniture….perhaps break the person's neck who made all these rules and customs.

Dadi suddenly noticed Angad standing at the door, with a face as dark as storm clouds. She understood his frustration…and sympathetically smiled at him when he caught her eye! Angad folded his hands and silently pleaded with Dadi: Please, no kaalraat! He mouthed silently.

Dadi nodded and smiled at him, she held up a hand as if to say: Tu theher, main sambhalti hoon"

Dadi suddenly said in a stern voice: Wo sab toh theek hai lekin….Kripa ka ab Kanyadaan ho chuka hai, ab wo Khanna parivaar ki Bahu hai…..aur hamarey parivaar mein yeh sab Kaal-Raatri ki pratha nahin hai…isiliye suhaag raat aaj hi hogi"

Angad joined his hands and mouthed Thanks, Dadi ! and quickly moved away from the door with a satisfied face!

Lekin Maa jee, agar Angad ya Kripa ko koi khatra ho toh? Naina was worried…waisey bhi Kripa itney badey khatrey se guzar chuki hai….mujey toh is sabsey aajkal darr lagta hai…main nahin chahti mere betey aur Bahu per koi vipatti aaye"

Naina, tum isski chinta mat karo….Panditjee, aap hi kuchh bandobast keejiye, taaki saari balayen tal jayen….aur aaj raat hi Suhaag raat manaya jaa sakey"

Lekin Maajee, jaldi kya hai? Kal raat Reception ke baad bhi toh ho sakti hai" Shibani proposed.

Nahin, Shibani….kal raat sab party ke baad thak jayengey….aaj raat hi hogi…Dadi was adamant. Panditjee, aap Vipattarini Puja keejiye….jo kharcha hoga hum dengey"

Panditjee was only tooo eager to do a special Yajna to ward off all misfortunes from the newlyweds: Jaisa aap kahein, Matajee, hum aaj sham ko hi aapkey Thakur ghar mein Naag-Devi ki Puja karengey aur Vipattarini Puja bhi sampann karengey. Chinta ki koi baat nahin…aapkey potay aur bahu per koi vipatti nahin aayegi…saari balayein tal jayengi"

Theek hai, …..Naina, tum Suhaag raat ki tayyariyan karo, main Panditjee ke saath baithkar Puja karti hoon.

Dadi had the final word. Angad's wishes were fulfilled. He would have his Suhaag raat with Kripa that night. Naina was a little doubtful but she had no say over her mother-in-law's orders and Panditjee's words reassured her too!

In the evening, Kripa was dressed up in a gorgeous red and green Lehnga set….her head was covered with part of the Dupatta as ghunghat, and a Kundan teeka hung over her sindoor-reddened hair-parting! She wore the diamond set given by her saas plus all the other jewelry given by her Maayka. She looked like a Princess from the Legends in all her finery! Angad looked no less maginificent as her Prince in a Black Sherwani and silver scarf. The dark color made him look even more dashing!

All of Angad's relatives raved over Kripa's beauty: Kitni soni bahu laya hai Angad….sachchi mein Pariyon ki Raani hai"  
Raajkumari hai hamari Bahu…kitney badey khandaan se hai…pata hai?

Kyun?.. hamara Beta bhi toh Rajkumar hai….zara dekh toh, kinna sona hai….bilkul Prince hai…. Prince!  
Kripa heard them and wished fervently that she could see her handsome Prince that night at least. Her heart ached to see him again.

The aunts and cousins played several games with the newlyweds, like searching for the ring in Kumkum water and playing with little shells.

Angad found the ring first and held it up victoriously : Main jeet gaya"  
his cousins hooted and cheered him.  
Kripa blushed furiously when somebody commented: Phir toh aaj raat bhi Angad hi jeetega"

Angad leaned into her and huskily whispered: Ghabrao mat….I promise aaj raat main tumhey hi jeetney doonga"

After a sumptuous dinner of vegetarian and non-veg dishes, everybody gathered in the Living-room once more. There were songs and dances as Angad's cousins entertained the newlyweds and relatives with a little talent show. Jyoti, Harshini and Simran danced to this song:

Jab jab chunri khankan re  
jab jab payel khan ke reee  
jab jab savan barse reee  
Oye! bale bale bale bale hii jeyaaaaaa  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Suba shaam kar mera jeya,jeya jeya jeya jeya!  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Na jane kyo dil dhadke,gaade gaade yeh kyo thardpe  
Hoge dharde tu ne isco darde yeh kaisa diya!  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya

Neend odjati hai. ha! Chen bhi kho tha hai  
Tan tan thanayee mai. ha!,jane kya hota hai  
Raag khiljata hai,aak jhuke ja ti hai  
Aina ko dekho toy sharm se aate hai  
Dekha to yeh mujko hosh yeh mera liya!  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya

Jab kaise ke ladka se ha! ladki koi milte hai,  
Mere dil mai chahat se ha! chaadni kilti hai  
Jab kasike ghaar mai dhoal ke baj thi hai,  
Jab kisike doli phoolo se sajthi hai  
Meri dil dewanne dhadkhan karne lage iya iya!  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Suba shaam kar mera jeya,jeya jeya jeya jeya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Na jane kyo dil dhadke,gaade gaade yeh kyo thardpe  
O Bedardi tu ne isco darde yeh kaisa diya!  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya  
Piya Piya O Piya Piya,piya piya oh piya

Then it was time to retire.

Angad and Kripa were both on tenterhooks. Time seemed to stand still for them….both were anticipating their night together with bated breaths. Naina came and took Kripa's hand: Chalo Beti, ab apney kamrey mein…

She led her up to the room where Kripa had been so many times before, but today everything was new to her….she was Angad's wife and this was her room too..from this night onwards he was hers, and everything he had was hers too. She had seen his room many times before when she had sight, now she had to imagine his room from her memory.

As she entered the room, she smelled flowers all around and knew Angad's circular bed had been decorated with flower garlands. She closed her eyes and imagined how his bed would look with the flower decorations…she smiled when she got a clear view in her mind. Naina led her to the bed and said: Kripa, table per doodh aur badaam rakhey hain….Angad se kehna doodh pee le"

Kripa blushed, bowing her head….she knew the symbolism of the milk and nuts.

Shibani helped her sit in the center of the bed….she drew Kripa's ghunghat down to her chin and whispered in her ears: Apney pati ko khoob satana! Aasani se jeetney nahin dena"

Kripa blushed and bit her lips in shyness!

Piya piya oh Piya piya  
Na jaaney kyun dil dhadkey  
Ghadi ghadi yeh kyun tadpey  
O Bedardi, Tuney isko dard yeh kaisa diya  
Piya piya oh piya piya…..

She waited for her Piya…..with ghunghat covering her whole face, sitting on his bed with a wildly beating heart!

- -

**PART 96**

.

Pyar Maanga Hai Tumhi Se Na Inqaar Karo  
Paas Baitho Zara Aaj To Iqraar Karo

Kitni Haseen Hai Raat Dulhan Bani Hai Raat  
Machle Hue Jazbaat Baat Zara Hone Do  
Mujhe Pyaar Karo  
Pyar Manga Hai Tumhi Se Na Inqaar Karo...

Pehle Bhi Tumhe Dekha Pehle Bhi Tumhe Chaaha  
Itna Haseen Paaya Saath Haseen Hone Do  
Mujhe Pyaar Karo  
Pyar Manga Hai Tumhi Se Na Inqaar Karo...

Kitna Madhur Safar Hai Tu Mera Humsafar Hai  
Beete Hue Woh Din Zara Yaad Karo  
Mujhe Pyaar Karo  
Pyar Manga Hai Tumhi Se Na Inqaar Karo...

Angad climbed the stairs with a spring in his step, a smile on his lips and heart beating wildly, loud as thunder! He opened the door to his room, stepped in and shut the door, locking it. He didn't want any interruptions tonight, intentional or accidental.

He turned to look at his bride, sitting in wait for him on the bed. Her long red ghunghat hid her face completely. Her knees were folded up, hands circling them in classic pose of a nayi dulhan!

Angad smiled, slowly, and approached the bed. Like a panther approaching his prey. He sat on the bed in front of her and bent down at her feet, trying to peer into her ghunghat.

Kripa felt his warm breath on her hands….she bowed her head further, smiling, hiding her face. Angad sat up and held two sides of the heavy zardozi dupatta, lifting it slowly, so slowly from her perfect face. He stared at her shy, downcast face, red sindoor covering her maang under the sparkling teeka.

His deep, husky voice sent shivers down her spine: Hey Dulhan! Ab toh sharmana chhod do….kyun itna tadpa rahi ho?

She smiled, then slowly lifted her face, her slightly pink cheeks glowing in the soft bedroom light.

Angad stopped breathing, and gazed hungrily at her beautiful face, dark kajal outlining her downcast eyes, the sweet curve of her lips: Aasman ka chand aaj mere kamrey mein kaisey aa gaya? His deep voice was amorous as he held her chin in his forefinger and thumb and raised her face upto his.

Kya tum jaanti ho tum kitni khubsoorat ho? Kripa shook her head.

Toh mere dhadkanon se poochh lo tum…..he pulled her hand to his chest, pressing it on his heart. Kripa felt the strong drumbeats and bit her lips. His excitement and desire was evident in his heartbeats.

All of a sudden, she had a deep longing to see her husband! She wanted to see how he looked as her bridegroom, she wanted to see his handsome face again. Tears of longing fell from her eyes….and on his hands.

Hey, hey, why are you crying? Meri dulhan ro kyun rahi hai? He raised her face, distressed by her tears…..

Kyunki….she sobbed suddenly….main apney dulhey ko dekhna chahti hoon….bahut khwahish thi tumhey sehrey mein dekhney ki…..

Angad's eyes became moist, he quickly swallowed his tears: Toh dekh lo mujey, kisney tumhey roka hai? He pulled her hands and placed them on his face.

Kripa closed her eyes as her hands slowly traced his face…..starting from his thick, slightly wavy hair, his broad forehead, her soft fingertips moved down his straight cheeks, tracing his eyes, his acquiline nose, to his lips. Her fingers lingered on his lips….she had stopped crying now….Angad drew in a sharp breath as her soft fingers brushed his manly lips, tracing the outline, feeling the firmness, the slight indentation in the middle of his lower lip. Kripa was enjoying herself now, she could feel his aroused breaths in her ears as he leaned into her, allowing her fingers to explore his face. Her fingertips descended to his strong, square jaw, tracing the cleft in his chin….Angad closed his eyes and shuddered, incredibly turned on by her gentle exploration. He wanted to feel her hands all over his body, exploring him, pleasuring him!

He suddenly caught her fingers and kissed them one by one, then he took one fingertip inside his hot mouth, sucking it with his tongue and teeth….Kripa hissed with pleasure as she felt the sensation shoot right down to her belly and below, creating a sweet ache inside her.

Angad suddenly pulled her forward, she gasped and fell on his hard chest….he took her on his lap, his large hands holding her slim waist.

Angad, Kya kar rahey ho? Dara diya mujey! Kripa pouted in complaint.

"Ab meri baari hai" he growled in her ears…..his fingers were feather-light as they touched her face, feeling the soft skin of her cheeks, her sharp little nose, then coming down to her lips, he rubbed the soft petals, staring at the moist pink lipstick, feeling her warm breath between her parted lips. The sensuous touch of his fingers on her lips, brushing, rubbing gently made her breathless, her lips tingled, throbbed….she wanted his warm lips on hers. She cupped his chin and brought her lips close to his…..at once he sealed her lips with his invading mouth. His tongue slipped into the parting, thrusting slowly, tasting her sweetness. She was equally thirsty for his taste…as she met his tongue with her own….their tongues mated, swirled, teased, duelled with each other as his hands restlessly stroked her bare waist between her choli and lehenga. Her hands circled his neck as she kissed him back, stroking his warm tongue with hers, letting him suck on hers. They were drunk, intoxicated with each other's taste !

Suddenly he raised his head and tugged at her dupatta. He pulled off the veil, then his hands were impatiently tugging at her pinned up hair. She laughed softly and took off the pins in her hair …..it came down in waves to her shoulders, framing her face in a cloud of glory.

Angad stared at her bountiful hair…..it had grown longer in the last few months …he touched the soft, silky waves and buried his face in their dark softness, inhaling the sweet fragrance: "In kaali ghataon mein aaj mujey sona hai….Khushboo ki lapeiton mein aaj phir se khona hai" he whispered in her ears…..she shivered in response, goosebumps all over her skin...at his heated breath tickling her neck.

An-gad….she sighed with pleasure as he nuzzled her neck and hair, he kissed her ears and softly bit her earlobe! She moaned, as she felt his tongue on soft skin of her neck, just below her ear, licking, sucking, nipping…sensations ran like electric currents through her body as her nails dug into his arms. He was aware of her rising desire…his own was pulsing and throbbing strongly.

Angad reached behind her neck, trying to open her necklaces, she was wearing at least 5 of them. DAMN! He swore, as he tugged impatiently at the numerous clasps and tassels. Tum Bengali dulhan itney saarey gehney kyun pehenti ho?

Kripa giggled: Apney Punjabi dulhey ko sataaney ke liye…..she removed his hands and laughed softly: Thehro, main utaar deti hoon, nahin toh tum saarey gehney tod dalogey"

Kripa reached up behind her neck and opened her necklaces, one by one, handing them over to Angad, who put them on the bedside table. She also took off her teeka and earrings…taking her own sweet time on purpose, smiling at his impatience.

As soon as all her jewelry was off, he turned her around in his lap and started opening the strings of her choli….he pulled them with his fingers and then applied his teeth on a difficult knot…she jerked in reaction, feeling his wet mouth on her bare back. He grinned knowingly, then bent and licked her skin, kissing down her bare back as her choli came open…..she shivered and arched forward in reaction! He turned her at once and stripped off her choli…..her full softness spilled into his large hands! He stroked and fondled them, admiring their beauty and shape. She was breathing heavily now, beads of desire covering her body.

Then he laid her down on the pillow…..his hands and mouth stroked, kissed, fondled, tasted her softness, his teeth nipping, his hot mouth sucking on her swollen tips. She cried out with painful pleasure, arching wildly under him…she grasped his thick hair and held his face to her chest, welcoming the intoxicating touch of his tongue and lips, driving her wild in a frenzy of pleasure, as a sweet ache pulsed inside her, flooding her in warmth.

You are so beautiful….he groaned against her softness, wild in his passion….you drive me crazy! His mouth covered her moist, open lips once more: Do you want me? he asked her in a hoarse whisper.

Haaaann….she moaned into his lips, her hands pulling at his clothes, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers.

He pulled off her lehenga, his hands impatient as he undressed her completely. Then he got up from the bed….Kripa lay on the bed, moving restlessly in a frenzy of desire: Angad! Tum kahan gaye? Kahan ho tum? She couldn't tell what he was doing.

His bare, muscular body came down on hers after a few moments….he chuckled against her cheeks: Bahut betaab ho rahi ho? I was undressing…..did you miss me? he breathed into her neck.

Her hands moved eagerly all over his bare body, exploring his hard muscles and smooth taut skin, stroking and caressing from his thick, strong neck to the bare muscular chest, his six-pack abs, taut-flat stomach and below! 

**Angad shuddered and groaned with unbearable pleasure: Maar dalogi tum mujey….. his mouth covered hers, thrusting inside with his tongue…..itna bhi mat sataao …..suddenly he grasped her exploring hands and pinned them above her head with one hand : Bahut tadpaya hai mujey, bahut sataya hai….ab meri baari hai"**

Kripa struggled to free her hands: Tumney toh promise kiya tha ke aaj raat mujey jeetney dogay, Jhoothey …..ab kyun mera haath pakda?

Mainey jhooth nahin kaha tha , I promise I will let you come first and second…I will be third! ... he laughed wickedly against her soft neck.

Kripa gasped: Chhheee! Dushtu! Blushing furiously at his words.  
Phir se kaho…Angad demanded against her lips.

As she pouted her lips to say Dushtu, he kissed them hard, sucking on her pout.  
Phir se kaho…..he said hoarsely …..as his free hand roved all over her trembling, arching body. DUSHTU! She yelled with delight as he touched her tender spot, making her shudder and arch with incredible pleasure! He kissed her pouted lips, as she chanted his nickname, while his fingers stroked her, building up her aching hunger, making her writhe and twist frantically under him till she shattered and dissolved under his invading hand, crying out tremulously.

He was pulsing with powerful desire now…he moved over her and possessed her completely, making her cry out with renewed ache and pleasure! His lips covered her cries and moans as he groaned with pleasure into her mouth, loving the feel of her body under him!

They moved in a unity of passion, together at last in wedded bliss…..touching, loving, feeling, joining, till they knew not where one began and the other ended…till they both shattered in an agony of delight….and flew together into the Sun!

**********************************************

Early morning birds chirped outside the bedroom window….Kripa slowly opened her drowsy eyes and stretched langorously. She felt something heavy and unyielding on her belly….she reached down and touched it. It was Angad's head….he was cuddling her bare thighs and sleeping on her navel, using her stomach as his pillow. She smiled blissfully, blushing a little. He had made love to her twice more during the night. She was sore, felt so tired yet so rejuvenated. She softly caressed and stroked his thick hair resting on her stomach…..he groaned and stirred. He was lying at a right angle with her body, his long legs dangling from the edge of the bed. He rolled over, waking up….and almost fell off the bed.

WHAT THE H***…..he swore and got up with a start…..

Kripa giggled at his weird way of sleeping: Angad, tum sotay waqt poora bed ghoomtey rehtey ho kya?

He laughed and crawled back to her side…..he lay down beside her and hugged her bare waist tightly: Ab mujey apni manzil mil gayi, ab bilkul nahin ghoomunga!  
Promise? She asked him, laughing….aur snore bhi nahin karogey?

Main snore karta hoon? He sat up, indignantly: OF COURSE NOT!  
OF COURSE snore kartey ho….kal aadhi raat tumhari snoring ne mujey jagaakar rakha…

He lay down on her bare shoulder and chuckled wickedly : Merey snoring ne jagaya ya kuchh aur ne? His hands ventured lower, exploring her soft curves.

She hit his thickly muscled shoulder : Badmaash, utho ab upar se….ab bhi jee nahin bhara?

Uh- Huh , NO WAY! Jee bharney ka koi chance nahin...….abhi toh shuruaat hai, Sweetheart!….aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya…..he promised huskily.

He started kissing her neck and throat….she moaned and tried to push him away: Buss, Angad ab aur nahin…..subah ho chuki hai, neechey jaana hai, aaj subah Pooja bhi hai….Please, chhodo mujey ab…

Kripaaaaa, Pyar ka bhi koi waqt hota hai kya? Ab toh subaah, shaam, raat ya dopahar…..har waqt Pyar hi pyar…..we have to make up for all the lost time…..he groaned into her soft skin.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed….Angad groaned in frustration and rolled over to the bedside table, leaving Kripa's tempting curves.

He pressed the button for talk: Yes, Mom?  
Haan Beta, Good Morning! Bahu uth gayi kya?

Nahin Mom, wo ab bhi so rahi hai…..shes snoring! (UFFF! Kripa hit his backside for lying)  
Kya hua, Angad? Naina asked suspiciously.  
Nahin, kuchh nahin, Buss, aapki bahu ne sotay huey mujey kick maara….(he grunted…Kripa pinched him hard)

Naina guessed the kids were playing in bed: Achha-achha theek hai…..tum dono jaldi nahaakar, fresh hokar neechey aa jaao, Satyanarayan ki Puja hai, Panditjee aa chukey hain"

Okay Mom, hum adhey ghantey mein aatey hain….  
Aadha ghanta?  
Haan Mom! Dono ko ready hona hai ….thoda waqt toh lagega hi"  
In his mind he calculated 10 mins of lovemaking, then getting ready in 20 …..good timing!

But when he turned, Kripa had already left the bed…..she walked uncertainly in the direction of the bathroom, her hands outstretched. Angad's room was still unknown to her and she didn't have her white cane nearby. Angad almost jumped off the bed to go and help her but he controlled the urge…he knew she was proud and self-reliant and wouldn't appreciate any help. Instead, he leaned back against the head-board and watched her silently as she slowly but surely navigated her way to the bathroom door…his eyes couldn't stop admiring her naked curves from the back!

At the bathroom door she paused and turned back towards him accusingly : Badtameez! Chhheee, sharam nahin aati, iss tarah dekhtey huey?

Angad grinned, not at all amazed that she could feel him adoring her curves from behind, he yelled out: Apni legal wife ko dekh raha hoon…..its my right under the Hindu Marriage Act of 1955!

Kripa stuck her tongue out at him: Isshhhh! Bada aaya Shaitaan ka Vakeel! And closed the bathroom door.

Angad laughed and rolled over, cuddling her pillow to his bareness, inhaling the fragrance of her body still lingering on the pillow.

(Louis Armstrong…James Bond Theme from On Her Majesty's Secret Service)

We have all, the time in the world  
Time ENOUGH for life  
To UNFOLD  
All the prescious things  
Love has in store

We have all the love in the world  
If that's all we have  
You will find  
We need nothing more

Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us

We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more  
Nothing less  
Only love

Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us  
Yes

We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more  
Nothing less  
Only love  
- - 

**PART 97**

Kripa emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel…..she had forgotten to take her clothes along. She stood outside the bathroom door rather nervously, expecting Angad to grab her any minute. Then she heard sounds of snoring from the bed.

She smiled affectionately: So gaya Buddhu…abhi ready hokar Puja mein jaana hai lekin Janaab so rahey hain….she giggled, usey uthana chahiye lekin abhi nahin, pehley main kapdey pehen loon, nahin toh mujey towel mein dekhkar phir se shuru ho jayega…she remembered his constant demands throughout the night and her cheeks became hot and pink. Sach mein bahut Dushtu hai Angad!

She moved hesitantly towards her new wardrobe, gifted by Naina for the wedding. Kripa's parents had wanted to give her furniture for dowry but the Khannas refused point blank: Hum dahej mein vishwaas nahin rakhtey…please koi furniture mat deejiye, Hum Kripa ke liye sab kuch khareed dengey"

Kripa felt the wall, then Angad's wardrobe, then hers…she opened the wardrobe and felt for her clothes. Dadi and Naina had organized her clothes neatly…each sari was folded neatly enclosing matching blouse and petticoat, so Kripa wouldn't have problems finding them. She smiled at their thoughtfulness and thanked them silently in her mind. She was really lucky to get such a loving sasural where she was more a daughter than a bahu!

Kripa took out a sari set and fresh undergarments….she wished Angad was awake so she could ask him what color it was…..but she shook her head: Never mind….Im sure Dadi and Mom must have placed good saris for me here… she took off her towel and started putting on her clothes.

PHHWEEEETTT! A loud wolf-whistle came from the bed…..GREAT VIEW, SWEETHEART! Subah subah kya nazara hai…Angad was awake, admiring his wife's bare curves again.

Kripa gasped and quickly grabbed her towel again, turning around: Tum uth gaye? Jaao, jaldi se nahaa lo, Puja mein der ho jayegi! She tried to sound stern and commanding to make him go take a shower.

Angad laughed and got up from the bed, and came forward towards Kripa, stalking her slowly, singing: Hum tum ek kamrey mein band ho, aur chaabi kho jaaye"

Kripa heard him approaching, she reddened and bit her lips, trembling with a strange thrill of anticipation. She breathed heavily, clutching the towel to her breast as she backed up into the open wardrobe till her bare back touched the drawers. Angad advanced till he was almost touching her body….Kripa felt his warm breath on her face. Her limbs weakened with a familiar ache at his nearness…..breathless when she felt the heat of his warm body almost touching her.

He blocked her with his hands on both sides, pinning her into the wardrobe with his bare, muscular body: Toh tum kya keh rahi thi? Main shaitaan ka Vakeel hoon? Devil's Advocate, Huh? He brought his face down to hers and breathed into her neck.

Haaannn, she trembled and her voice quavered: Tum ek number ke shaitaan ho, chhodo mujey, ready honay do, suna nahin Mom ne kya kaha? Pooja ke liye sab tayyar hain"

Pooja? He laughed….Shaitaan kabhie Puja karta hai kya? Mere liye toh Prem hi sabsey badi Pooja hai….he chuckled naughtily and grabbed her bare waist under the towel!

She wiggled and twisted in his grasp: Kya kar rahey ho, Angad? Please chhodo na…..der ho jayegi…Mom, Dadi, sab kya sochengey"

Angad laughed and tightened his arms around his fiesty, little wife: Yahi sochengey ke munda sher hai….apni sherni ko pyar kar raha hai"

Chhheee, Oshobbho, she hit his thick shoulders and struggled: Sharam nahin aati? Sabko pata chal jayega…. Chhodo mujey….AN-GADD!

He laughed shamelessly: Karney mein jab sharam nahin, toh bolney mein kaisi sharam…..he lifted her up on his shoulders…the towel fell off….he carried her struggling to the bed as she hit his back with her small fists, her legs dangling and flailing on his stomach: Angad, chhodo….let me go, YOU BRUTE!

He laid her down on the bed….and started kissing her neck and chest: Angad, please, mainey abhi abhi nahaya….phir se nahana padega" she pleaded with him.  
Koi baat nahin, Don't worry yaar…..hum iskey baad ek saath naha lengey….he mumbled arrogantly against her softness.

AN-GAD! She cried out in delight as his hands and mouth explored all her curves and went down to her hips. He kissed his way down her freshly bathed body, licking, tasting, biting, kissing down to her waist and below. Kripa thrashed and moaned loudly, twisting and arching under his invading mouth and hands, mindless with ecstacy. Finally he moved over her and staked his claim on her quivering body! Her arms went around his hard shoulders as she surrendered herself to her lion!

************************************************

After a prolonged shower together, kissing, caressing under hot shower jets, Angad helped Kripa get ready. He chose an orange sari with pink border and blouse and matching jewelry from her box. While Kripa put on her clothes, he got dressed quickly in a blue kurta set and called his Mom on the intercom to inform her they would be downstairs in 10 more minutes.

When he turned, he saw Kripa was opening her new silver sindoor-box ….he sprang up to her and said: Laao, sindoor main laga deta hoon"

Kripa smiled and handed him the box, she was glad he was there as she wasn't confident about the sindoor applying procedure yet.

Angad took a pinch of sindoor in his fingers and filled her maang. She closed her eyes with the blissful feeling of being his wife. He kissed her lips tenderly: I love you, Mrs. Kripa Khanna!

She hugged his broad torso tightly, placing her head on his chest: Ami tomakey khoob bhalobashi, Angad Khanna!

Angad hugged her back and closed his eyes, enjoying her softness, warmth, her loving embrace. He had found peace at last in her arms! Their hearts flooded with the warm, gooey feeling of love fulfilled.

Finally Angad raised his face from her hair and slapped her butt: Ab neechey chalein…..ya poora din bedroom mein hi guzarney ka plan hai?…I don't mind if u want that.

Kripa slapped his chest playfully and said: Tumhara buss chaley toh yahin per din-raat reh jaogey….bhookh nahin lagti kya?

Angad laughed and rubbed his stomach: To tell you the truth, bahut bhookh lagi hai"

His tummy made a rumbling sound…..Kripa laughed and rubbed his tummy: Abhi Pooja ke baad hi khana milega, Mister! Chalo jaldi ab neechey" she pulled her pallu over her head as befits a new bride and grabbed his hand.

The cute couple went downstairs, hand-in-hand, to Dadi's Thakur Ghar for Satyanrayan Puja….Dadi, Naina, Shibani and 10-12 other relatives were waiting impatiently for the newlyweds.  
As soon as Angad went in, holding Kripa's arm, Dadi asked: Beta, itni der laga di? Panditjee kabsey intezaar kar rahey hain!  
Wo kya hai na, Dadi, Kripa so rahi thi,… Angad smirked wickedly….bahut tired thi ….isiliye mainey nahin jagaya"

Many of the older women giggled and sniggered, whispering: Raat bhar usey sonay nahin diya hoga… sher hai hamara puttar….Bechari Bahu, na jaaney kya haal hua hoga!

Kripa blushed beetroot red and quickly moved her hand from Angad's arm…she moved towards Dadi's voice…..who quickly caught her hand and sat her down beside herself. Angad plopped down on Kripa's other side, making sure that his arm touched hers. She frowned and moved away…..he moved close to her again…and so he went on teasing her throughout the boring Puja rituals, providing his own entertainment!

Dadi observed them and smiled indulgently…..apney hi ghar mein Radha-Krishna ki Raas-Leela dekhna saubhagya ki baat hai"

But Kripa was getting progressively angry with Angad for teasing and embarassing her in front of her new sasural.

After the Puja there was a lavish breakfast of Bhatura, chana, samosas, jalebis, laddoos, sohn-halwa, fruits etc. Angad demolished 2 plates of food and then demanded eggs for himself…Naina laughed indulgently and went to make an omelette for him.

Badi Mami commented: Haan Puttar! Anda fry kha le, taqat waapas aa jayegi"  
Angad rolled his tongue and looked at Kripa's permanently pink face: Youre right, Mami! I need strength and energy!

Kripa felt like sinking into the floor in embarassment…she had heard that all girls have to face some teasing and ragging in new sasural, lekin Angad ne toh hadd hi kar dee. He was going beyond limits now. Just wait and see, Mr. Angad, I will fix you" Kripa clenched her teeth.

She got up silently from the dining-table and slowly felt her way to the Living-room next to it….it felt empty. She sat down on a couch and started sobbing piteously. A concerned Dadi had followed her: Kya hua, Beti? Tu khana chhodkar chali kyun aayi? Angad tujey bahut tang kar raha hai na?

Kripa sobbed louder, hiding her face in her pallu and nodded, still sobbing.  
Aahaaa rey, zara dekhto, us badmaash ne kya haal bana diya meri gudiya ki….tu ro mat, main abhi uss nalayak ki khabar leti hoon" Dadi was furious with Angad for making her darling cry.

A slightly sheepish and worried-looking Angad followed Kripa to the Living room too…he saw her crying and Dadi consoling her and felt like a heel. Mainey shayad kuchh zyada hi tease kiya….itna karna theek nahin hua shayad…abhi nayi dulhan hai…..he thought worriedly.

Dadi pounced on him at once: Kyun rey? Tu Kripa ko itna tang kyun kar raha hai, dekh toh kaisey ro rahi hai…..sasural mein pehli subah hi rula diya na meri bachchi ko? Jaa abhi maafi maang…phir dubara aisey rulaya toh usey maaykey bhej doongi aur tu dekhta reh jayega"

Angad paled at the mention of maayka.: Im sorry, Dadi, I didn't know Kripa itni upset ho jayegi, Main toh yun hi mazaak kar raha tha"

Mazaak ki bhi koi hadd hoti hai…dekh kitni phoot phoot kar ro rahi hai"  
Kripa increased the volume of her crying, her shoulders shaking under her long pallu.

Maafi maang abhi, Dadi sternly demanded of Angad.

He made a piteous face and kneeled in front of Kripa : Please, sweetheart! Mujey maaf kar do…..ab iskey baad aur tease nahin karoonga, I swear! Mat ro, Kripaaa! Dekho meri taraf.

Dadi was satisfied and left the room to allow the love-birds to kiss and make up! Kripa kept on sobbing!

Please Kripa, mainey kaha na Im sorry, ab toh rona band karo aur apna sundar chehra dikha do….ek hansi de do…..

Kripa finally raised her face. There were absolutely no tears on her face, instead she was laughing hysterically, her shoulders shaking with mirth. She squinted at Angad and showed her tongue and thumb childishly: LLLLL, Kochu (Kaddu), sundar mooh dekha?…..Ullu ban gaye na?…she rolled on the couch in splits of laughter.

Angad's expression changed from astonishment to anger: Kripa ki bachchi, abhi dikhata hoon…he tried to grab her in his arms.

DIIIDAAAAA! Kripa screamed shrilly.

SSSHHHH, Chup- chup! Okay, I wont do anything, I swear…..Angad desperately tried to shush her.

Kripa laughed victoriously: Kyun, mere sher, kha gaye na maat? Bahut ustaad baney phirtey the, ab kabhie logon ke saamney sataya toh phir se rona shuru kar doongi….

Angad rested his head on her knees and folded his hands in defeat : Achha meri Maa, main haar maan gaya….You won the game!

She stroked his head lovingly: Logon ke saamney sab kuchh kyun keh detey ho? Sharam nahin aati?

Uh-huh….he shook his head in her lap, nuzzling her sari, sharam kya cheez hai, Angad Khanna ko maloom nahin"

Then You'd better learn….ab chalo khana kha lo….Kripa laughed and kissed his head as she got up from the couch.  
Angad followed her meekly like a lamb.

****** ************************************

In the afernoon, the Totto arrived from Kripa's maayka…all 50 trays of saris, clothes, cosmetics and sambdhi gifts. All of Angad's relatives stood around the totto and judged Kripa's family affluence…..they were quite impressed with the trays of gifts. All the aunts and cousins got their shares. The Totto sweets were distributed….Huge Malai Chomchoms, Sandesh, Komlabhog and Kheer-kodombos. Naina, Dadi and the Mamis unpacked Kripa's saris and cosmetics, etc. and neatly put them away in her wardrobe and dresser. They directed Kripa to where everything was kept so she could find them later. Kripa rested in the afternoon in preparation for the evening's Reception party at Taj Bengal. Angad let her rest and didn't disturb her!

The Grand Banquet room at Taj Bengal had been booked again for the Reception. 300+ guests were invited, Dilip's and Angad's Law Associates, Judges, friends, relatives plus the entire extended Bose family. There was music, dancing, dinner and special dances by Angad's and Kripa's cousins to Hindi film songs.

Angad looked quite debonair and dashing in a Dark suit with red tie, Kripa wore a red and green heavily embroidered sari…with the diamond and ruby set given by Naina and matching teeka. Chhoti Mami tied her hair in a French knot and strung pearl strands through it. She looked like a movie star, glamorous and beautiful!  
Shabbir arrived and greeted the couple afffectionately…he whispered something in Angad's ears and both laughed. Shabbir congratulated Kripa "Bhabhi" on finally taming his wild friend!

Aaliyah came, looking pretty in a dark blue and pink salwar….she hugged and kissed Kripa: You look fabulous…..hows everything in new sasural? Kripa smiled and whispered something in Aaloo's ears, both of them laughed. Angad looked at Kripa suspiciously: I hope she didn't spill any private secrets of ours. Girls and their best friends….cant trust them!

Angad had conveniently forgotten about past secrets and their exposure by him and Shabbir!

Shabbir and Aaliyah retired to a corner and spent the rest of the evening coochie-cooing and exchanging romantic looks.

Damini Bua came with Shyamal Uncle and Anitah. They had stayed away from the wedding due to Angad's anger towards them. They felt guilty anyways for their son's involvement with the criminal-minded Mishti.

Manek knew he wasn't welcome at all, so he didn't turn up. In later years, Angad gradually did forgive Manek…. when he mellowed after 35 years of age.

Inspector Nishant came with his wife Gauri and 4 year old daughter, Neha! He was delighted to meet and greet the cute couple again. Kripa's case was close to his heart as he still regretted being unable to nab mastermind Mishti for her crimes.

All the guests came to greet the newlyweds, who were standing on a raised platform on one end. Most guests who had attended their sagai a year ago sympathized and sighed when they saw the blind bride.

There were some snide comments about Kripa's blindness but everytime Angad overheard such a comment, his hand tightened around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly as if to say: I am here, koi tumhara kuchh nahin bigaad sakta….now that we are together, nothing else and nobody else matters! Kripa smiled and rested her cheek on his chest: As long as your arm is around me, I am the luckiest girl in this world!

Tera saath hai toh mujey kya kamee hai  
Andherey mein bhi mil rahi roshni hai"

teraa saath hain to, muze kyaa kamee hain  
andhero se bhee, mil rahee roshanee hain  
kuchh bhee naheen hain to, koee gam naheen hain  
har ek bebasee, ban gayee chaandanee hain

- -

**PART 98**

Kripa was supposed to go for Pag-Pheri (Dhulo Paa) the next morning. After morning Puja and breakfast, she got dressed in a new silk sari and jewelry and was brushing her hair, applying lipstick.  
The bedroom door opened silently and closed shut with a whisper….Angad leaned against the closed door with arms folded and watched his lovely wife getting ready.

She suddenly turned towards him and smiled: Chup-chap kya dekh rahey ho?

Angad laughed and walked towards her: Kripa, tum har baar kaisey jaan jaati ho ke main tumhey dekh raha hoon? Its really amazing!

Kripa lips twitched in a secret smile : tumharey nazar mein suraj jaisi garmi hai…..usey main mehsoos kar sakti hoon….

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder: Hmmmm, You mean I am HOT! Thanks for the compliment. He grinned and quickly kissed the nearest cheek.

She hit his forehead with her palm: Buddhu! Iska yeh matlab nikala?

He chuckled, pressing his hard body to her back. Kripa blushed: Main uss garmi ki baat nahin kar rahi thi…..she squirmed and tried to get out of his crushing embrace: Ab chhodo bhi….meri sari kharab ho jayegi"

Please mat jaao…..I will miss you! Angad rubbed his stubble chin on her cheek and whined childishly.

Angaadd! She laughed, stroking his stubbly cheeks affectionately, Pagal mat bano….aaj toh mujey jaana hi padega…rivaaz hai dono gharon mein! Pag-pheri ke liye har ladki maayka jaati hai"

Toh main bhi chaloonga tumharey saath" he squeezed her tightly like a soft doll.

AAAAHHH, Angad, itna zor se mat dabaao….lagta hai….he loosened his grip a little.  
Dekho, Angad, itna selfish bhi mat bano, mere maayka waley bhi toh merey liye wait kar rahey hain…aur phir parson Mama-Mami aur mere cousins Delhi wapas jaa rahey hain, unkey saath thoda waqt bitaa loon, phir uskey baad na jaaney kab unsey mulaqat hogi"

Lekin main poora din tumhey dekhey baghair kaisey rahoonga?" he asked sadly .

Toh khidki hai kiss liye? Main har adhey ghantey ke baad apney khidki ke paas khadi ho jaaoongi, tum mujey yahan se dekh lena" she giggled and softly kissed his unshaved cheek.

Thanks, Jaaneman! He kissed her neck. That's a deal then….every half an hour you will come to the window.

Ab jaao, shave kar lo aur nahaakar ek achha sa shirt pehen lo….Kripa ordered him.  
Kyun? Main bhi aa raha hoon kya? He got all excited.

Haan, Buddhu! She squeezed his lean cheeks: Tum mujey wahan chhodney aa rahey ho na….wahi toh rivaaz hai, raat ko phir wahan dinner ke liye tumhey aana hai aur phir mujey ghar wapas le aana"

Ohh GREAT! Main abhi ready hokar aata hoon" Angad released her and went to the bathroom, humming: Tera peechha na main chhodunga Soniye….peechha na main chhodunga Soniye, bhej de chahey Jail mein"

Kripa laughed and shook her head: Bilkul pagal deewana hai! And completed her toiletries.

****************************************

They went to Bose Lodge together, Angad looking handsome in a white denim shirt and beige pants and Kripa in her light green South-silk with gold set. Shurjo, Gayatri, Chhaya, Gautam and the whole family greeted them at the door. Gayatri welcomed them with Arati thali again.

Angad chuckled and muttered : Itni baar aarti toh Bhagwan ka bhi nahin hota" Kripa heard him and nudged him with her elbow in warning.

Beta, tumney kuchh kaha? Gayatri smiled at him sweetly, circling the Arati thali in front of their faces.

Actually Maa, I was just saying its great to be back here" he smiled charmingly.  
Gayatri grinned happily, charmed at once.

"Bhagwaan tum dono ko lambi umr dein….tum dono ke siva hamara aur hai bhi kaun?  
Angad smiled sheepishly as he realized the truth of that statement.

Kripa's cousins were waiting for the newlyweds…..Shreya pounced on Angad: Jambu, hamari treat ka kya hua? I hope u remember ur promise"

Angad Khanna apna vaada kabhie nahin bhoolta ….he said arrogantly….batao kab jaana chahti ho"

Kal shaam ITC Bangla mein….hum sab milkar jayengey….Jyoti aur wo sab bhi aa rahey hain"

Angad chuckled: Sure! That's a date then! Wo sab? He winked and raised his eyebrows at Shreya….matlab ke Chhutki, Simran, Rahul aur….AMAR?

Shreya blushed and quickly changed the topic: Diii, tum bahut kamzor lag rahi ho….wahan tumhey theek se khaney nahin detey kya? "

Kripa giggled, Angad shook his head sadly: Yeah saalijee, its very sad, Hum tumhari Didi ko khaney bhi nahin detey, SONAY bhi nahin detey"

Kripa pinched his arm hard. UFFF! He laughed and squeezed her shoulder that he was still holding.

Jambu kitna chipkoo hai na….Shreya whispered in Sraboni's ears and they both laughed.

Kripa tried to push him away, whispering: Angad, kuchh toh sharam karo, yeh tumhara sasural hai"

Toh pehley batana tha na, main lamba sa ghunghat daalkar aata" he chuckled shamelessly in her ears.  
Kripa shook her head: You are really hopeless!

Gayatri served them Mango juice with Dal Kachoris and sweets, Angad dug in, although he had eaten full breakfast an hour before.

Sraboni whispered to Shreya: Jambu bahut petuk (greedy) bhi hai, lagta hai" both sisters giggled.

Angad ate nonchalantly, occasionally coaxing Kripa to eat pieces of Kachoris from his hand.

After snacks, he reluctantly left Kripa in her maayka, holding her hand when he said goodbye: Achha Kripa, main raat ko tumhey leney aa jaaoonga….he said, looking at her with longing. Kripa blushed at his yearning tone and nodded, smiling.

Beta, shaam ko jaldi aa jaana, dinner yahin per karna" Gayatri and Shurjo saw him off at the door.

A dejected Angad went back next door, even 10 hours apart from Kripa was torture to him now.

Kripa chatted with her cousins who asked eagerly about her experiences in new sasural.

Suddenly she remembered her half-hourly date with Angad! She pressed her special watch….It was already time for first "darshan"

She got up and rushed towards the stairs: Kahan jaa rahi ho, Dii? Her sisters called after her.

Mujey upar apney kamrey mein kuchh kaam hai" she mumbled breathlessly as she groped the bannisters, climbing the stairs fast.

Gayatri came out of the kitchen: Kripa, dheerey jaa, beti…gir jayegi"

Maa, don't worry, yeh mera apna ghar hai, main kyun giroongi bhala?….she managed to protest and rushed to her room.

She quickly went to the window and opened the shutters, then stood facing her sasural.  
Angad was already waiting at his window…..it was 5 minutes past the half-hour and he was getting impatient.

Then he saw his beloved and grinned broadly…she knew he was watching her and smiled up at his window. Gayatri came up behind her….kya hua, Beti? Sab theek toh hai na? Tu achanak upar chali aayi? Teri tabiyat toh theek hai na? she asked worriedly.

Kripa quickly moved away from the window: Haan Maa, buss main apney room ko miss kar rahi thi…isiliye yahan chali aayi" she lied happily.

Gayatri looked suspiciously at her, then went to the window and looked up to Angad's open window….Angad had already moved away but she saw his shadow …she grinned, went up to Kripa and took her chin in her hand: Tu APNEY ROOM ko miss kar rahi thi? She laughed knowingly.

Kripa was embarassed and turned pink: Haan, wo main ….matlab…

Matlab mujey sab maloom hai! Kabsey yeh khidki ka kissa chal raha hai tum dono mein? Shadi ke pehley se hi kya?

Kripa remained silent, smiling shyly.  
Bahut pyar karti hai na usey? Gayatri asked Kripa, holding her chin.  
Kripa nodded slowly.

Gaytri kissed her forehead: Main jaanti hoon Angad tujey bahut khush rakhega….hum bahut khushnaseeb hain ke humein Angad jaisa damaad mila….ab jaa, wo khidki per tera intezaar kar raha hai"

Kripa shook her head, giggled and said: Nahin Maa, abhi ka quota poora ho gaya" she went downstairs to her cousins again.

Angad settled down in an easy chair near the window with his laptop, doing office work and waiting for "Kripa-darshan" Throughout the next two hours, she went up to her window every half-hour. Finally her cousins noticed it too, they followed her upstairs during the 3rd darshan and caught her playing window games with her husband.

Hailaa, dekh zara….Didi aur Jambu khidki se prem kar rahey hain….they giggled as they stood behind her. Kripa turned guiltily and blushed.

Shreya went up to the window: JAMBUUU! She shouted…Chhupa chhupi mat kheliye….himmat hai toh saamney aayiye aur Didi ko khuley aam dekhiye"

Challenging Angad is like pouring fuel to fire, he came to the window at once: Tumhey kya problem hai? Tum kabab mein haddi kyun banti ho?

Itna tadap rahey hain toh yahan per aa jaiye na? Hum sabkey saamney Didi ko dekhtey rahiye….she challenged him again.

Theek hai, main aa raha hoon" he shouted back. Kripa tried to protest but he was already out of the room and within 5 minutes he was at the door of Bose Lodge.

Gayatri opened the door and grinned: Aa gaye, Beta? Hum tumhara hi intezaar kar rahey the"

Really, Maa? Aapko kaisey pata chala main aa raha hoon? He was surprised but unfazed.

Gayatri smiled knowingly: Jaao, Beta, upar jaao, Kripa apney kamrey mein hai"  
He grinned back: Thanks, Maa…and bounded up the stairs.

As he entered the room, he remembered that Kali Puja day when he had sneaked up behind her and kissed her bare legs. His blood heated at the memory…he fervently hoped she would be alone but no such luck!

** Shreya and Sraboni were sitting with her on the bed: DA*N! Do-do haddiyan hain phir kabab kaisey banegi?" he muttered.**

JAMBUUU, aap already aa gaye ? Aayiye, yahan baithiye….Shreya thumped the bed beside Kripa who was blushing coyly like a new bride.

Angad took off his socks and sat cross-legged on the bed beside Kripa: Haan toh boliye, plan kya hai? He asked his saalis.

Hum sab taash khelengey…..phir aap dono ka gaana sunengey….his saalis demanded.

Okay, Im game! Kahan hai taash?

They played cards all morning, using the Braille cards gifted to Kripa….Angad leaned on her pillow beside her and stared at her sweet profile while playing cards. He tried to cheat as usual and Kripa got mad at him when Bony pointed out: Jambu Dii ke cards dekh rahey hain…Emaaaaaa Jambu is a cheater…..

Tum PHIR SE cheating kar rahey ho….Jaao main nahin khelti…Kripa dumped her hand on the bed and got up to leave. 

**Angad caught her hand in his tight grip: Im sorry, sweetheart! Phir nahin karoonga…please mat jaao" he said in his most pleading voice…then he pulled her hand and kissed her palm!**

Isshhhh, Emaaaa, shame shame! Jambu….hamarey saamney kiss kar rahey hain…chal yahan se khisaktey hain" the two cousins ran away leaving a blushing Kripa and smirking Angad on the bed.

Chhodo mujey….Kripa whispered, pulling at her hand.

Chhodney ke liye yeh haath nahin pakda hai, Mrs. Khanna! He yanked so hard she fell on his broad chest on the bed. She squirmed and struggled: Angad! Koi aa jayega…chhodo please"

Ab koi nahin aayega….sabko pata hai iss kamrey mein miya-biwi hain, koi disturb nahin karega" he chuckled naughtily. Kripa blushed and hid her face in his chest.

He stroked her hair gently: Yaad hai Kali Puja ka din? Hum aur tum iss kamrey mein..?

Kripa burrowed her red face in his chest, her fists now clutching at the thick denim instead of pounding on his chest.

Meri ab yehi khwahish hai….ke main iss kamrey mein iss bed per….tumharey saath…he whispered huskily in her ears. Kripa gasped and tried to get up: Besharam!

He caught her and kissed her hard on her lips till she was breathless and started kissing him back.

There was a knock at the door: Kya hum andar aa saktey hain? The saalis had returned after a short interval.

Angad released her and wiped her lipstick from his lips…Kripa quickly sat up and got off the bed. The cousins came in and found Angad lying back in bed with a satisfied grin and Kripa standing beside the bed with a flushed face.

Chaliye ab gaana sunaiye" they demanded from Angad.  
Okay, I agree, but only if your Dii sings a duet with me….aajkal main akela kuchh bhi nahin kar sakta" he confessed.

Dii, please duet gaao na…..the cousins pleaded.  
Kripa agreed, they sang this song sitting side by side on the bed:

. (Parinda)

-MALE-  
(Tumse milke aisa laga  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke) - 2  
Ae meri jaane wafa  
Teri meri meri teri ek jaan hai  
Saath tere rahenge sada, tumse na honge judaa  
Tumse milke aisa laga  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke  
Mere sanam, teri kasam chhodenge ab na yeh haath  
Yeh zindagi

-FEMALE-  
La la la

-MALE-  
Guzregi ab

-FEMALE-  
La la la

-MALE-  
Hamdam tumhaare hi saath  
Apna yeh vaada raha, tumse na honge judaa

-FEMALE-  
Tumse milke aisa laga  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke  
Ae meri jaane wafa  
Teri meri meri teri ek jaan hai  
Saath tere rahenge sada, tumse na honge judaa  
Tumse milke aisa laga  
Tumse milke armaan hue poore dil ke  
Aah aah aah aah

-MALE-  
Maine kiya

-FEMALE-  
La la la

-MALE-  
Hai raat din

-FEMALE-  
La la la

-MALE-  
Bas tera hi intezaar

-FEMALE-  
Tere bina aata nahin ek pal mujhe ab qaraar

-BOTH-  
Hamdam mera mil gaya, ab hum na honge judaa - 2

-MALE-  
Tumse milke

-FEMALE-  
Tumse milke aisa laga  
Tumse milke

-BOTH-  
Armaan hue poore dil ke  
Ae meri jaane wafa  
Teri meri meri teri ek jaan hai  
Saath tere rahenge sada, ab hum na honge judaa  
La la la la, la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

The sisters listened to them, with delighted faces, Chhaya Mami, Gayatri and Anirudh also came in to listen to their song.

They all clapped enthusiastically when Kripa and Angad completed the song: Waah waah, Kripa dii, tum aur Jambu, dono duet jodi ban jaao….bahut famous ho jaogey"

Angad laughed: No Thanks! Tumhari Di already famous hai, main Vakeel hi theek hoon, mujhey singer nahin banna…nahin toh dono mein jealousy ho jayegi….uss movie kee tarah"

Kripa got offended: Kya tumhey lagta hai main tumsey jealous ho jaaoongi?

Tum nahin, main….Angad chuckled ..main tumharey naam aur shohrat se jealous ho jaaoonga aur uss loser ki tarah behave karoonga…

Kripa laughed: Jhoothey! Main jaanti hoon tum kabhie mujhsey nahin jalogey…..  
Itna bharosa hai mujhpar?  
Khud se bhi zyada….she smiled slowly.

They spent a pleasant afternoon after lunch, playing cards, chatting, then they let Angad and Kripa rest for a while in Kripa's room. Angad took advantage of the situation at once and fulfilled his long-awaited dream! He locked the door and tiptoed to Kripa who was already drowsy on the bed…he lay down beside her and hugged her tightly. Kripa squealed: Angad, kya kar rahey ho?

Apni biwi ko pyaar kar raha hoon, he said arrogantly and covered her lips with his, as his hands slowly lifted her sari, caressing her legs. For a long while there was silence in the room except for the sounds of their heavy breaths, soft moans and whispers! He sealed her lips with his completely when she cried out with pleasure and he groaned into her mouth with completion!

*****************************************

Angad and Kripa had dinner there and went back home quite late after coffee and chatting with the whole family. Shurjo asked Angad when they were leaving for the U.S.

Baba, hum kuchh dinon ke liye Chennai jayengey…wahan se Kripa ke reports leney hain aur phir …we will fly to New York from there.

Lekin Beta, visa ka kya hua? Visa mil jayegi?  
Haan, zaroor Baba…aap worry mat keejiye….mainey Visa ke applications bhar diye the….parson subah U.S. consulate mein appointment hai, hum dono ka interview hai….medical treatment ke liye visa aasani se mil jayegi"

Bahut achha, Beta….Shurjo was relieved and grinned happily. Tum jab ho toh humein chinta kya ho sakti hai…..lekin treatment kitney dinon ki hai?

Philhaal toh 6 mahiney ke liye jaana hai, pata nahin phir extend karna padey shayad. It depends on how fast Kripa responds to the treatment.

Shurjo, Gayatri and Mama-Mami all smiled and nodded approvingly…..they had full faith in Angad to take care of Kripa and oversee her treatment abroad.

- - 

**PART 99**

They required a marriage certificate for their visa. Angad had already made appointment at the Marriage Registry Office for the next morning. Kripa dressed in a red South silk, Angad in a dark suit, they went to the Registry Office with their families and signed the Registration forms and Records Book.

Gautam Mama, Dilip, Shabbir all signed as witnesses. The sambdhis hugged and exchanged sweets at the Office after the formalities were over. Angad and Kripa posed for more pictures with their families.

In the evening, Angad took the whole gang of cousins, his and hers, out to dinner at Sonar Bangla Sheraton which specializes in Bengali cuisine. Angad and his cousins were introduced to such Bengali specialties as Dab Chingri (Coconut shrimp), Bhapa Ilish (Mustard-steamed Hilsa fish) and Potoler Dolma (stuffed Parwal) etc.

They had a rip-roaring time at dinner, teasing the newlyweds, flirting amongst themselves and discussing Angad-Kripa's trip to U.S.

Dii, tum hamarey liye U.S. se kya laaogi? Shreya asked.

Kripa smiled towards her: Tu bol tujey kya chahiye?

Ummmmm, let me think… YESSS , tum mere liye Brad Pitt ko le aana….she burst into giggles….Amar made a pained expression and clutched his heart as if it was breaking into pieces. Shreya laughed, turning pink.

Chhutki demanded: Kripa Di….sorry Boudi….tum mere liye ek blue color ki party dress le aana" .

Sure, Chhutki! Kripa grinned at her favorite nanand.

Aur mere liye ek red dress, Bhabhi! …Simran piped up promptly...Kripa nodded towards her.

Angad chuckled: Pehley wahan jaaney toh do….tum sab apney lists de dena, lautney se pehley hum dono shopping kar lengey"

Anirudh spoke in a sincere tone: Kripa, hum sirf yehi chahtey hain ke tum America se bilkul theek hokar wapas aa jao"

Everybody agreed: Haan Dii/ Bhabhi, hum buss wahi chahtey hain, aur kuchh nahin"

Then Jyoti asked: Angad Bhaiyya, aap Bhabhi ko honeymoon per kahan le jaa rahey hain?

Angad grinned : That's a secret….I want to give her a surprise.

Pleeeease Bhaiyya, humein batao na…..Jyoti and Simran begged.

Jambu, bataiye na….please, hum Dii ko nahin batayengey….Shreya and Sraboni nagged.

Okay…Angad glanced at Kripa who was smiling nonchalantly, he whispered the name to Jyoti who passed it along, whispering to Simran who passed it on to Chhutki and so the whisper went around the table.

Hmmm, nicee…..Shreya commented after hearing the place names.  
Dii, tum nahin jaanna chahti kahan honeymoon per jaa rahey ho? Bony asked Kripa.

Kripa smiled shyly and shook her head: Wo jahan bhi mujey le jayengey wahi mere liye Jannat hogi"

Woww! So romantic, Dii!  
Amar whistled: Great jawab, Bhabhi!  
Angad put his arm around Kripa's shoulder and pressed gently in response. She rested her head on his arm blissfully.

************************************ *****

Angad and Kripa got their one-year visa without any difficulty. Three days later, they were packing to leave for Chennai and U.S.  
Angad asked Kripa to pack the 2 jeans and sweaters, anorak and boots that he had purchased for her before Pelling trip.

He told her: Baaki ke kapdey wahan jaakar khareed lengey…after all New York is the shopping center of the world!

Kripa packed her own suitcase and Angad's too quite expertly inspite of her disability. Angad just stood as a spectator and helped her only when something fell out of the bags.

Kripa resigned from her job at the TV station….they told her that she would be welcomed back with open arms when she returned as many viewers missed her. Some had even sent fan-mail to congratulate her on her wedding.

"Dear Kripa Jee, main aapko TV per dekhna miss kar raha tha…TV station call kiya toh pata chala aapki shadi ho chuki hai. Bahut bahut mubarak ho, meri saari shubh-kamnayen aapkey saath hain. Mujey ashaa hai aap gaana nahin chhodegi aur kuchh din baad phir se TV per wapas aa jayengi"

Angad read out the letter and fan's name to Kripa…she giggled: "Arey, yeh toh wahi deewana hai jo mujsey shadi karna chahta tha"

Oh really? Angad sat on the bed beside her and took her in his arms: Aur kitney log tumsey shadi karna chahtey the? Prithvi….yeh Bandaa…aur kaun?

Aur ek tha….bahut funny….Kripa giggled and told Angad about all her crazy fans and the one who wanted her to be his mother's bahu. Angad chuckled and hugged her tightly: Kyun na ho? I don't blame him! Tumhey jo bhi dekhey deewana ho jaye"

Tum kahan mere deewaney huey the? Pehli mulaqat mein toh mujhpar baras padey the… she pouted at him.

He kissed her pout: Pehley toh I couldn't decide whether to curse at you or kiss you….baad mein decide kiya kiss karna hi behtar hoga….Then I can control your sharp little tongue"…. laughing wickedly, he kissed her deeper, capturing her tongue with his.

She moaned and got lost in his intoxicating kiss!

*********************************************

Gayatri came over every evening to spend time with her daughter and help her pack for the long sojourn abroad.

Gayatri and Shurjo were both heavy-hearted at the thought of Kripa going away so far from them for such a long time. She had never been away from home before. But their hearts were also full of hope that Kripa would get back her eyesight. They had faith in God and trust in Angad…that their only child would not be doomed to a lifetime of blindness.

Finally the day arrived. They were taking an Indian Airlines flight to Chennai, from where they would fly to New York by Air India, 5 days later.

Both families came to the airport to see off their children. There were tearful farewells and hugs and kisses. Kripa touched the feet of all elders and took their blessings.

Dida hugged her and kissed her head with tears in her eyes : Beti, main subah-shaam Krishna Thakur se prarthana karoongi ke teri aankhein theek ho jaye aur tu phir se unkey liye phool-mala bana sakey"

Naina and Dilip blessed Kripa with moist eyes: Bahu, tum dono theek thaak ghar laut aao, humari buss yehi khwahish hai! 

**Chhutki hugged her and cried: Kripa di, I will miss you"**

Kripa tearfully corrected her: Boudi bol na, tere mooh se bahut meethi lagti hai"

Gayatri hugged her daughter and sobbed inspite of her resolve not to shed tears that might bring bad luck. Kripa patted her back and sobbed : Maa, tum please chinta mat karo, main vaada karti hoon main sahi-salamat ghar wapas aa jaaoongi"

Shurjo swallowed his tears bravely and spoke to Angad about travel arrangements.  
But when Kripa touched his feet in pranam, he couldn't hold back, he kissed her forehead, held her face and said brokenly: Beti, tu jahan bhi hogi, hamara ashirvaad hamesha tere saath rahega, yaad rakhna!"

The newlyweds boarded the plane with hope in their hearts and prayers of their elders with them.

As they settled in their seats, Angad wiped Kripa's tears and whispered : Are you ready to fly with me to unknown places?

Yes, Darling! Kripa smiled and snuggled into his chest : Tum saath ho toh mujey koi darr nahin….kyunki meri manzil toh tum hi ho"  
Angad grinned in delight and kissed her cheek.  
They had a pleasant flight to Chennai, listening to music on their headphones with Kripa dozing on Angad's arm.

On landing in Chennai, Angad rented a car and drove to a gated resort. He still hadnt told Kripa where they were going.

He checked in at the front desk. The Manager greeted them pleasantly: Welcome to Silver Sands Beach Resort, Mr. And Mrs. Khanna! The Honeymoon Cottage is ready for you! I hope you have an enjoyable stay. The attendant will take you to your cottage"

Actually, Mr. Murthi, can your attendant take our luggage to our cottage. We want to go to the seaside first.

Sure Mr. Khanna, we will be glad to do that!

Kripa gasped when she heard the name of the place: Angad, Resort? Hum seaside resort aaye hain? She clung to his arm excitedly.

Yes, Sweetheart! Welcome to your First Honeymoon! He quickly kissed the top of her head as they made their way to the exit.

First Honeymoon? Kripa was puzzled….pehla kyun? Iskey baad aur bhi honeymoon hongey?  
Haan, Jaaneman,….yeh toh buss shuruaat hai…..aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya! He chuckled.

********************************************

Silver Sands Beach Resort is near Mahabalipuram Shore temples, an hour's drive south of Chennai. It is part of the sprawling white Mamallapuram Beaches.

It consists of cottages in the midst of lush foliage, a sparkling beach with swings and benches along the shore and a fabulous sea-side restaurant. Chinese lanterns and earthen pottery light up the winding garden paths at night and wind chimes on trees sway and tinkle at night, creating a dream-like atmosphere alongwith the sound of ocean waves and whispering winds.

Angad took her down to the Beach first. He wanted her to wet her feet in the water and feel the charm of being one with Nature.

When they reached the sand, Angad said: Kripa, apney jootey utaro"

Kripa took off her slippers and stepped on the sand. It was quite warm, although it was almost evening and the end of November. The midday sun had heated it well….she laughed with delight, feeling the warm sand between her toes, as her foot sank in the soft grainy pile : Oh Angad, yeh reth kitni garam hai"

Angad smiled indulgently and led her down to the water: Come on, lets go touch the sea.

Kripa could already hear the wild, splashing of waves breaking down on the shores, the hissing of retreating waves. She shivered slightly in the cool evening breeze and smiled in anticipation. Angad bent down at her feet and folded up the legs of her blue salwar. He folded up his own jeans up to his knees too! The waves were very unpredictable and could soak your clothes at a moment's notice.

They walked into the water….Kripa giggled as the receding water tickled her feet, it was cool and the sand was wet and squishy. She remembered her Digha trip and wished she could go into the ocean and take a dip.

As if reading her mind, Angad said: Kal hum yahan nahaney aayengey….aaj bahut der ho chuki hai, suraj dhal rahi hai"

Sach? Yahan per sunset kaisi dikh rahi hai? She asked eagerly.

Angad gazed into her sightless eyes and saw the reflection of the setting sun…in a deep, romantic voice, he described the colors of the setting sun spreading its myriad colors on the sparkling waters….he ended: "Sooraj ki laal kirney samundar ki maang bhar rahi hain…lehron mein jaisey uskey lahoo ka rang ghul gaya ho"

Kripa was thrilled at his description, she hugged his arm and said: Main nahin jaanti thi ke merey Vakeel Babu mein ek Kavi bhi chhupa hai"

Angad laughed and said: Dheerey dheerey sab jaan jaogi, meri Jaan!

They walked along the shoreline, arm in arm, wetting their feet in the splashing waves….occasionally a big wave would come and splash them up to their thighs.

Kripa laughed and clung to Angad's arm tightly as she tried to skim the water. Angad picked her up and swirled her around to avoid getting soaked by the untamed waves.

After that, they sat on the swing as night fell over the sea and sand…Kripa sat in Angad's arms, his face buried in her open hair, flying in the cool sea-breeze.  
Kripaaa ? ….he breathed into her hair….

Mmmmm? She replied dreamily, snug in his warm embrace, feeling his heated breath on her skin, the cool air floating around them in a symphony of waves and wind.

Ek gaana suna do….rut bhi hai, dastoor bhi hai"

Okay, lekin tumhey bhi mere saath gaana hoga" Kripa smiled and kissed his lean cheek.

Sure, Sweetheart! Jahan tum wahan main bhi hoon" he kissed the side of her neck.  
Kripa smiled dreamily as she sang this song softly, accompanied by the endless sound of waves and whistling of wild winds, which caressed the lovers swinging slowly on the seaside :

music/oldies/songs/... (Barsaat ki ek Raat-Lata, Kishore)

apane pyaar ke sapane sach huye

hothhon pe geeton ke ful khil gaye

saaree duniyaan chhod ke man meet mil gaye

palabhar ko mile jo aakhiyaan, dekhoo main sunee hain jo batiyaan

padh loo tore nainon kee patiyaan

beenaa dekhe tum dekho meree aakhon se

kaanto se bharee thee jo galiyaan, un mein khilee hain ab kaliyaan

zumo naacho manaao rangaraliyaa

chalo sajanaa, kahe chal ke saare logon se

jab jab mile jeewan o sajanaa, tum hee muze pahanaao kanganaa

teree dolee ruke mere anganaa

meraa ghoonghataa tum kholo apane haathon se-

- - - 

**PART 100**

Rut hai Milan Ki  
Saathi Mere aa rey  
Mohay kahin le chal  
Baahon ke saharey  
Ho baaghon mein Kheton mein  
Nadiya kinarey  
Rut hai milan ki  
Saathi mere aa rey!

It was getting chilly, Kripa shivered in his arms….he took off his light suede jacket and put it around her trembling shoulders: Chalo, Kripa, lets go now. Bhoookh lagi hai, pehley dinner kha letey hain, phir Cottage mein chalengey"

Kripa assented and they walked to the seaside restaurant a few yards away, his arms encircling her petite form.

Inside, it was dimly lit with piano music playing : "The days of Wine and Roses"  
Each table had a candle floating in a bowl of rose petals and a conch-shell flower-vase holding a single rose. They sat down at a table near the window so they could hear the sound of roaring waves even better.

Angad ordered a Chicken steak with grilled vegetables and Kripa had shrimp pasta with white Alfredo sauce. They listened to the waves silently, enjoying the soft music inside and music of water and wind outside.

Occasionally their hands touched each other, meeting across the table, which created a deep craving inside, made them aware that this was the first night of their Honeymoon. A strange thrill ran down their spines at the thought. Angad finished his dinner very fast, he wanted to return to the cottage. Kripa was a slow eater but thankfully she didn't finish her whole plate. They walked to their cottage amidst the sounds of wind chimes and crickets!

Angad unlocked the latticed wooden door to their cute little Honeymoon cottage which consisted of a large bedroom, a kitchen and a lavish bathroom. He suddenly stooped, picked her up in his strong arms and carried her across the threshold. Kripa gasped in fear and then squealed: Angad, yeh kya kar rahey ho? Main gir jaaoongi!

Don't worry, sweetheart! Tum abhi itni moti nahin hui ke main tumhey utha na sakoon…Of course,… ek-do bachchon ke baad shayad...…..he laughed naughtily.

Paaji, Badmaash! She hit his chest playfully, giggling crazily….abhi bachchein nahin"

Haan, haan, pata hai, pata hai, Im in no hurry! Are you? He asked tongue-in-cheek.

She hid her face in his shirt.

He carried her all the way to the bedroom and then set her down on her feet. The Resort attendant had already deposited their bags and luggage in the rooms. Fresh towels with red heart designs, red linen on the bed….everything was set up beautifully….there were vases holding red roses all over the bedroom.

Complimentary wine bottles waited, chilled in an ice bucket on the table with two wine glasses by the side. Angad smiled, he didn't need wine tonight, he was drunk with love!

Kripa, tum yahin thehro, main abhi aata hoon….he ordered her to wait in the bedroom while he went into the bathroom. Kripa heard the sounds of water running for quite a long time. She was getting impatient and started taking off her earrings and necklace, bangles etc. A new bride always wore lots of jewelry indicating her status.

Suddenly the sound of water stopped, she heard Angad come out, he said softly: Come here, Kripa….

She moved towards his voice, arms outstretched, hesitant in the strange environs.  
He reached out and took her hands…..then he slowly brought her close to him…..closer still…closer…...she gasped as she came in contact with his naked flesh! He was completely bare….she licked her lips with sudden excitement. Her hands traced the smooth, taut skin of his chest, caressing the slabs of hard muscles…going down to his taut stomach!

He stopped her exploring hands: Take off your clothes first! He ordered her.

She blushed deeply but complied to his wishes. She stepped back a few steps and slowly took off her clothes, one by one. She could hear his heavy breaths, feel the heat of his passionate gaze on her body as she slowly peeled off each item of clothing.

Now come here…..he said huskily.

She moved closer till her bare chest touched his…..he drew a sharp breath and groaned at the first contact. His hands circled her waist and he pulled her forward till she was touching him in every part. She grew flushed and heated at the feel of his hard body pressing against hers, heavy, aroused! Her legs felt weak and almost gave away as she clung to his neck, breathing unevenly.

He suddenly bent and put his hand under her knees and picked her up in his arms again.  
Angad! she gasped softly…..kahan jaa rahey ho?  
Jacuzzi mein….  
Jacuzzi? Wo kya hota hai? She asked in surprise.  
He laughed: Abhi jaan jaaogi"

He lowered her in a kind of tub…only bigger in size. The water was deliciously warm and soapy too. Kripa laughed, splashing the warm water childishly: Ohho… kehna tha na Bathtub hai…yeh jacuzzi kya keh rahey the?

He chuckled and opened the Jets of water that made the whole bathwater swirl and churn.  
Omaaaaa, ki mojaaa…..Heeeheeeeheeee…Kripa giggled, sitting in the churning water as the warm jets tickled her arms and legs and all over. Angad, yeh toh bubble bath hai….Ouimaa, gudgudi ho rahi hai"

Angad settled down in the Tub and pulled her between his legs, leaning back with a delicious sigh. Ahhhh this was heaven, he and Kripa in a Jacuzzi at night! Nobody to disturb them!

Kripa still squirmed and wiggled in his arms, giggling: Ooohhh, gudgudi ho rahi hai"  
Kahan? He asked huskily, pulling her backwards till her bare back touched his front.

Kahan gudgudi ho rahi hai? Yahan? His hand brushed her chest….she moaned and writhed in his arms: AN- GADDD!

Yahan? ….Yahan? …Ya wahan?… He touched all over her body, slowly massaging her delicate parts in the water till she was mindless with sensations, moaning helplessly in his arms. His large yet gentle hands left her trembling violently till she remembered nothing but the feel of his stroking hands! The churning water and his massaging hands left her a quivering mass of sensations, moaning, trembling, shuddering with a sweet, pulsing ache.

Then he turned her around in his arms and kissed her slowly, deeply, nibbling her wet lips, invading her mouth with his thick tongue. Kripa kissed him back, her hands rubbing all over him, massaging him, as he had done to her. He groaned thickly into her mouth and lowered her into the tub on her back! Their hot interlude in the Jacuzzi ended with them in a tangle of arms and legs in the half-emptied tub, splashing water all over in a frenzied passionate union!

****************************************** *

The morning was slightly chilly!  
Kripa groaned and opened her eyes and felt his head resting on her chest. His heavy arm was around her in a bear-hug. Her muscles and bones ached from all the acrobatics in the hot tub. She smiled, then grinned at the memory of their desperate union.

Sach, kitna deewana hai…..mera Angad! she smiled and tousled his head.  
Mmmmm! He nuzzled her chest : Sotey huey sher ko mat jagaao, nahin toh sazaa bhugatna padega"

Kripa giggled: Ahaa rey, bada aaya mera sher! Tum sher ho toh main bhi sherni hoon, Mister!

Oh REALLY? He raised his head at once and moved up to her face, his warm breath tickling her neck: Toh meri sherni, are you ready to pay the price for waking up the sher?

She laughed and then whimpered as his hands caressed her hips : Achha, Lion King, main bhi toh dekhoon kitney khatarnaak ho tum? She whispered breathlessly.

Toh phir dekho sher ko jagaaney ka anjaam" he growled into her ears as his body covered hers, his lips came down on hers.

She moaned and wrapped all her limbs eagerly around him, kissing him back, enjoying the consequences of waking up her wildcat!

****** **********************************

After a leisurely breakfast on the balcony of the seaside restaurant, they walked hand in hand on the sand. Angad looked around, most of the guests there were foreign tourists from Europe or United States. The girls wore bikinis and guys wore trunks as they swam in the rough waves. He had swim-trunks in his luggage but Kripa didn't have a swimsuit. It would seem odd to bathe in the sea wearing a salwar or jeans.

He turned to Kripa: Chalo, Kripa, lets go shopping"  
Shopping? Yahan? Lekin kyun? Kripa was surprised.  
Come on, You will know soon.

Angad asked the Manager about swimwear shop and was told the nearest one was in Chennai. They drove all the way to Chennai and went to the large departmental store. They had ladies and kids swimsuits….Angad picked out a black swimsuit which covered every part of her body very decently. He didn't want anybody else seeing what belonged to him.

He asked Kripa to try on the swimsuit. Kripa fingered the piece of cloth: Emaa, yeh toh swimsuit hai….main yeh sab nahin pehenti"

Kripaaa, come on, sweetheart! Wahan Resort mein koi salwar pehenkar paani mein nahin jaata….its very decent, trust me! You have no idea what the other girls are wearing there…Bikinis, thongs….."

Kripa heard that and thought: Oh Achha! toh janaab wahan bikini girls ko dekh rahey hain….theek hai, main bhi kyun peechhey hatoon? I am not a wimp…

She humphed and stomped off to the changing room…Angad smirked, he knew mentioning the bikini girls would have its desired effect! Kripa somehow managed to put on the tight one-piece bathing suit.

Are you done? Angad hollered from outside.  
Haan…..she shouted back.  
Main andar aa jaaoon, dekhney?  
Kyun? Tumhey dekhney ki koi zaroorat nahin…it fits perfectly.  
Nahin, mujey dekhna hai decent hai ke nahin…  
Theek hai, andar aa jaao"

Kripa stood rather self-consciously with hands knotted together in front, as Angad entered the changing-room and looked her up top to bottom. The black material clung to her sweet curves like second skin. His throat dried up at the sight. He swallowed hard, cleared his throat and hoarsely said: Yes, its perfect! Lets go….

Lekin mere kapdey? I have to change back …..

Iskey upar hi pehen lo…hum lautkar seedha paani mein jayengey.

He was already wearing his swim-shorts underneath so they just stripped in the Resort bathhouse and went into the swirling waves, holding hands.

Now the Bay of Bengal waters are very rough and wild in these shores of Mamallapuram beaches. The shore slopes steeply into the sea and the waves are sometimes as high as 10 feet!

Angad held her tightly as they waded in knee deep water, Kripa bent and splashed the water happily with her hands….…..when suddenly a huge wave crashed over them, taking Angad by surprise and knocking him down under the swirling waters. Kripa's hand slipped out of his grip: KRIPAAA….he was frantic, searching under the wave for her when he saw a flailing hand being dragged out with the receding waters. He jumped desperately and pulled the hand, grasped her drowning body in his arms and pulled her out of the water: KRIPAAA…..he shook her face in his hand….her eyes were closed. He quickly laid her down on the sand and pumped her chest with both hands in CPR…..she opened her eyes and started coughing violently.

She coughed up some salt water and cleared her throat noisily.  
He silently thanked God for saving her again…..Kripaaa…..he raised her in his arms, hugging her tightly, shivering from shock: THANK GOD! Kripa…..tum theek ho….agar tumhey kuchh ho jaata toh…he trembled and cried….tears of fear dropping on her salty, wet cheeks.

Mujey kuchh nahin hoga, Angad…jab tak tum mere paas ho, mujey kuchh nahin ho sakta…..she tried to comfort him, holding his cheeks in her palm, gently caressing them, wiping his tears.

Kripaaa…..Kripaa…..main tumharey bina nahin jee sakta….he lifted her up on his lap, sitting on the wet sand and wrapped her tightly with his arms…..tum kabhie mujey chhodkar mat jaana…..he still shook with the trauma of seeing her being carried away by the rough waves.

I promise, main kabhie tumhey chhodkar nahin jaaoongi….tumhara pyar mujey jaaney hi nahin degi….yeh zindagi ab tumhari amanat hai….main kaisey jaa sakti hoon? Tumhari dhadkan mere dhadkanon se jud gaye hain….ab hum kabhie alag nahin ho saktey" she gently comforted her big guy with her gentle touch and soft words.

They sat like that for a long time, Kripa in his lap, his strong arms enveloping her petite frame completely so that from a distance it appeared that only one individual was sitting there. Then he picked her up and carried her all the way to their little cottage, to the freshly-made bed….where he made love to her with a desperate urgency that revealed his fears of losing her again….losing her to Fate! To Death!

Kripa responded and received his love with equal urgency and passion, eager to prove that she wasn't going anywhere, that she would always be with him!

. (Haath Ki Safai)

waadaa kar le saajanaa  
tere beena main naa rahoon  
mere beena too naa rahe

ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa,  
naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

mai dhadakan too dil hai piyaa  
main baatee too meraa diyaa  
hum pyaar kee jyot jalaayein  
mai raahee meree manzil hai too  
main hoon lahar aur saaheel hai too  
jeewan bhar saath nibhaayein  
a.. a.. a. aa. aa..aa  
waadaa kar le jaana-e-jaan,  
tere beena main naa rahoo, mere been too naa rahe  
ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa  
naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

jab se mujhe teraa pyaar milaa  
apanee to hai bas yahee duaa  
har janam yoon milake rahenge

sundar saa ho apanaa jahaan,  
pyaar apanaa rahe sadaa jawaan  
hum sukhadukh mil ke sahenge  
a.. a.. a. aa. aa..aa  
waadaa kar le saajanaa  
tere been main naa rahoo, mere been too naa rahe

ho ke judaa, ye waadaa rahaa, naa honge judaa, ye waadaa rahaa

They spent 4 days of bliss at the Resort, strolling by the seashore, rocking on the swing, wetting their feet in the water but staying out of the crashing waves….Kripa's near drowning had shaken up Angad quite badly and he didn't want to take any more chances. Instead he asked her to wear the swimsuit in their private Jacuzzi…..and enjoyed peeling it off her wet body amidst the hot jets of soapy water. They played, fought, made love and enjoyed their little love-nest for all it was worth!

On the third day, Angad took her to Netralaya, where the doctors gave her earlier reports and did a special brain-scan to update her latest condition. The new reports were quite optimistic. Angad called his parents and told them about their sojourn in the Resort and Kripa's new medical reports….Kripa called her parents and talked to them, gushing about the resort and the seaside. They were delighted and satisfied to hear the happiness in Kripa's voice. Angad updated them about Kripa's latest brain scan…they prayed fervently that Kripa's treatment in the U.S. would be successful and she would return with eyesight restored.

On the 5th day, Angad and Kripa boarded the Air India flight to New York from Chennai! As the plane took off, Angad said a short prayer to his God…to let him bring Kripa back home, with her vision restored and all hale and hearty! Kripa put her head down on his shoulder and settled down to sleep, hugging his arm like her personal teddy bear. Angad pulled the blanket over the two of them, rested his cheek on her soft, silky hair and dozed off!

The plane flew off like a giant bird towards the setting sun!

- -


	6. Chapter 101 to last chap

**PART 101**

On landing at JFK, they took a cab straight to the apartment of Dr. Rahul Mehta in Brooklyn! Rahul was Shabbir's classmate in Calcutta Medical College before he left on a scholarship to complete his medical studies at Columbia University in NewYork.

Presently, he was a resident doctor in Columbia University Medical Center. He was the chief liaison for Angad in his dealings with the Neurological Institute doctors who specialized in VRT (Visual Restoration Therapy)

Rahul, still a bachelor, lived in a one-bedroom apartment. He was a pleasant young man, bespectacled, serious-looking, yet jovial.

He greeted Angad and Kripa at the door in welcome: Heyyyy Angad, Welcome to New York! How was your journey? You look good, Yaar! (he knew Angad through Shabbir)

Angad grinned: Thanks, Dude ! Its good to see you again! They hugged and patted each other's backs.

Rahul looked admiringly at Kripa's pretty but tired face : .Aayiye, Bhabhi...aap safar se thak gayee hongi…please feel at home. Relax and take rest!

Kripa greeted him with a namastey and smiled: Thanks, its very nice of you!  
They sat down on the couches and Rahul served them hot tea and snacks.

He turned to Angad: I found an apartment for you nearby. Kal subah, you can shift there…aaj raat yahin per crash karo, you guys take the bedroom (he smirked) and I will crash here on the couch!

Angad and Kripa thanked him profusely for all his help and hospitality.  
Dr. Rahul had made dinner for all of them, they sat at his small dining table and ate…..after dinner they chatted a little bit, then discussed Kripa's course of treatment.

Kripa was exhausted from the 18 hour plane ride with just a short stop in London. She started yawning, then excused herself and walked with the help of her white cane to the bedroom. Angad accompanied her, helped her unpack and they went to bed early.

The next morning, Dr. Rahul took them to an apartment building nearby, in Brooklyn….he had already contacted the owner and Super and booked an empty apartment for renting. They went up to the 6th floor, to apartment number 612. Their Super Lennie opened the door and showed them around. It was a furnished apartment consisting of a small bedroom with attached shower bath, a kitchen with a stove and microwave and a bigger living-room with a comfy couch. It was sparse but homely and liveable.

Angad signed the agreement for a 6-month lease and completed all the formalities of renting .

Lennie handed them the keys and showed them the Laundry room downstairs in the basement and also the Main door bell and intercom system which was supposed to keep out intruders.  
"If you are late at night, use your key to get in but be careful about people following you…..safety first!"

Rahul helped them move their luggage to the apartment and they settled in quite smoothly. Rahul left for work after warning Angad about safety precautions : Darwazey ka chain hamesha lagakar rakhna…he showed the safety latch. Waisey toh yeh neighbourhood safe jagah hai phir bhi….better not take any chances. You guys are new here…be careful! Okay guys! Enjoy your new home! Will see you in the evening…ek saath dinner per chalengey"

Angad and Kripa went shopping for Groceries after settling into their apartment. The Grocery store was right beneath the next building….it was a busy, bustling street with stores, restaurants and apartment buildings all around. There was an Indian Restaurant in the next block, where Angad and Kripa had lunch that afternoon.

They walked back to their apartment with arms full of groceries and Angad holding Kripa's shoulder with one hand, guiding her along the crowded sidewalks.

Kripa and Angad organized their kitchen and bedroom. They set up their little home with all the necessities of life to live there for 6 months. They bought basic ingredients for simple home-made meals, some utensils and toiletries.

Angad forbid Kripa to ever use the electric stove in his absence. He put bumpy little stickers on the microwave buttons and taught Kripa how to warm up food in the microwave by pressing the right buttons. Kripa learned eagerly, excited about being in a new country with Angad and learning all kinds of new things.

But she felt it was too cold though…..she shivered inspite of her thick anorak : Maago, kitni thand hai yahan" It was the beginning of December and a light dusting of snow covered the ground already! Kripa couldn't see it but felt light snow falling on her face and hands when they were walking to the Indian restaurant for dinner the next evening.

Angad told her: Kripa, ab barf gir rahi hai, halka sa…..isey flurries kehtey hain"  
Kripa shivered: Brrrrrrr! Bahut thand hai…Baba Rey! Lahu bhi freeze ho jayegi yahan toh"

Angad laughed: What did you expect, Sweetheart? This is New York…of course it will be cold in December! Lekin main hoon na….I will keep you warm! He squeezed her shoulders and chuckled.

Kripa hit his arm and laughed: Badey aaye, merey Garam Dharam!

Angad had an International Driver's License so he leased a Honda Civic for 6 months. They drove the next morning to Columbia University Medical Center for Kripa's first check-up.

Neurological Institute of New York at Columbia University Medical Center

Dr. Levine did an MRI of Kripa's brain and put her through a series of tests during the next few days. Angad waited around the Center for Kripa, discussed with her doctors about her exact status and chance of restoration of vision.

Based on his findings, Dr. Levine reiterated the use of VRT as Kripa's only chance of visual restoration.

After a traumatic brain injury (TBI) , a zone of residual vision exists between damaged and undamaged regions within vision-processing areas. Within this zone, there are areas that can be improved using precise patterns of stimulation. The stimulation of undamaged neurons in this area can increase their functionality – an adaptation that contributes to vision restoration. This proven self-repair capability is the principle of neuroplasticity, which emerges post TBI, or a related injury and forms the foundation of VRT™ Vision Restoration Therapy™.

The adult brain has shown remarkable placticity, which is retained through an adult's lifetime. It's been shown that specific therapy for both the motor and visual cortex can lead to significant recovery of function.

Vision requires that structures in the brain properly process information received from the eye. The structures are made up of networks of cells called neurons. These networks can be damaged by a stroke or traumatic brain injury. When these networks are damaged, the ability to process visual information can be lost.  
Neuroplasticity is the ability of the neurons in the brain to recover after an injury, adjusting in response to environmental stimuli. This proven self-repair capability of the brain is the foundation of NovaVision VRT Vision Restoration Therapy, which works to activate neuroplasticity post TBI.

After a stroke or injury that results in blindness, a patient will possess an area of residual vision. New research has revealed that this area of residual vision can be expanded using precise patterns of stimulation. Healthy neurons may also be stimulated to adjust their activity to process visual information, an adaptation that contributes to vision restoration.

Spontaneous functional recovery due to neuroplasticity is frequently observed post stroke or TBI (traumatic brain injury). Following whatever degree of recovery may occur spontaneously, vision rehab attempts to stimulate neurons to promote further recovery through the re-establishment of connections and reorganization.

Columbia University Medical Center researchers have demonstrated, using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), that brain activity was increased in stroke and traumatic brain injury survivors who underwent Vision Restoration Therapy (VRT), a rehabilitative treatment that helps these patients recover lost vision..

The therapy is based on visual stimulation, which the patient performs daily at home on a dedicated computer device. The MRI data showed increased activity in visual processing areas of the brain as patients learned to detect stimuli in the borderzone between the seeing and non-seeing fields. This enhanced activity was identified one month after beginning treatment and suggests that the brain is responding accordingly.

. Customized treatment is created from a comprehensive diagnostics that map the seeing and non-seeing areas of vision. Patients perform the therapy daily at home for six to seven months, gradually improving their vision through the repeated detection of light stimuli directed at the border between the seeing and blind areas of the visual field.

Vision Restoration Therapy activates the brain's proven self-repair capability – neuroplasticity –by using stimulation to restore vision.  
Patented technology allows precise diagnosis of vision loss after stroke or TBI, individualized vision rehabilitation therapy, and prompt, effective analysis. The therapy involves no surgery and no medication. For approximately one hour each day, patients perform the at-home vision restoration therapy using a VRT medical device in prescribed time intervals based on their individual needs and abilities. This is done for an initial period of six to seven months. Therapy updates are sent on a monthly basis to optimize patient progress.

From Kripa's MRI, Dr. Levine diagnosed that her brain was able to recognize faint light signals in certain stimuli. He recommened that Kripa use the device to stimulate brain's visual activity everyday at a certain time and do it on a regular basis. His assistant Dr. Schmidt instructed Angad how to set up the device and visited them at home for the first few weeks to help Kripa use the device.

Kripa's treatment began….she used the machine everyday at stipulated intervals and Angad helped her in any way he could without disturbing the process.

Three weeks passed like the cold Northerly winds…..it was Christmastime in New York.

Lights and festoons on buildings, lighted-up Christmas trees in store windows, Christmas Carols played incessantly in all stores and shopping malls…. all announced the approach of the Holiday Season.

Angad took Kripa for shopping in Manhattan. They walked hand in hand on 5th Avenue, while he described the lights and decorations, reading out the names of famous designer stores lining the Avenue, which made Kripa gasp in wonder.

They had pizza at a famous Manhattan pizzeria….Kripa remembered her first pizza in Kolkata and grinned.

Hans kyun rahi ho? Share the joke, Baby! Angad caught a piece of cheesecake hanging below her lips with his forefinger and ate it.

Yaad hai, pehli baar jab tumney pizza khilayi thi…..aur Ice-Cream parlor mein kya hua tha?

Angad laughed, recalling his vivid dream about Kripa and the ice-cream parlor.  
His eyes assessed Kripa naughtily and thought: Hey, now I can act out my fantasies… maybe….I should buy a gallon of ice-cream on our way back….Noooo, its too cold, Kripa wont like it….having ice-cream smeared all over her…..he smirked at his wicked thoughts.

He bought Kripa some pants, jeans, turtlenecks, sweaters, a long, woollen coat and a pair of kid leather gloves and a hat and scarf. She was all set for the New York winter now! He bought leather gloves for himself and a Barberry scarf to go with his long overcoat.

That night he was more passionate than ever and didn't let her sleep much! They snuggled and cuddled under the warm comforter all night, touching each other, whispering cute words…naughty words, then getting lost in the tide of passion.

He stroked her thighs afterwards and seriously asked her: Kripaaa…ek baat batao…  
Haan, kaho, she said, still breathless from her pleasure…

Tum bachpan mein bahut makkhan khati thi kya?  
Nahin toh….thoda bahut…Kyun poochh rahey ho?

He whispered something in her ears….she blushed a deep red, her already heated body turning redder…. Chhheee, Emaaa, ki Dushtu! She hit his powerful chest with her small fists, then hid her hot face in his neck.  
He laughed and hugged her soft, warm curves tightly.

****************** **************************

Rahul took them to a Christmas Party organized by his doctor friends in Manhattan. The docs and their wives/ partners made Angad and Kripa feel right at home. They were quite thrilled by the amazing love story of the handsome lawyer and his blind, singer-wife. The wives and girl-friends asked Kripa all kinds of probing questions about their personal life….Kripa was embarassed but managed to give monosyllabic answers tactfully, without being rude. Angad had a good time with the guys, drinking a little champagne and wine and laughing loudly at their jokes…. but his possessive and protective eyes constantly strayed towards Kripa, sitting with the ladies, looking so gorgeous in a red chiffon sari with a thin strappy blouse. Her dark hair fell in soft waves down to her arms, long gold earrings dangling from her ears. She looked like his Christmas gift that he couldn't wait to unwrap!

New Year was spent quietly at home….Rahul had invited them to a New Year's bash in a Manhattan friend's house but Angad politely refused. He and Kripa preferred to spend it at home, reflecting over the difficult, traumatic year that had just ended, and looking forward to happier times of blissful togetherness! The past year had brought tragedies, mishaps, tears and separation but it had also brought them together in wedded bliss and they were thankful to God for that!

They sat in front of the small TV on their comfy couch, snuggling under a fleece throw. The ball was dropping at Times Square…..revelers were screaming, hooting, blowing on horns while Dick Clark yakked on about nothing in particular.

Happy New Year, Sweetheart! Happy New Year, Angad! They wished each other, their lips joining in a deep, passionate kiss!

Angad sipped champagne from a flute, occasionally offering it to Kripa who sniffed it and shook her head: Na Baba….Mujey ulti aati hai….

Angad sniggered: Kyun? Ulti kyun aati hai? Kahin tum pregnant toh nahin? …

Kripa hit him again, laughing and then hugged his arm soberly : Main hamarey baby ko apni aankhon se dekhna chahti hoon…isiliye abhi…no bachcha!

I know, sweetheart! He kissed the top of her head : Main bhi chahta hoon tum humarey baby ko dekh sako, uski dekhbhaal khud kar sako….we will wait…..hum uss din ka intezaar karengey….

They hugged each other emotionally and prayed fervently on that New Year's Eve that their hearts' deepest wish be fulfilled!

.

Mere humsafar mere humsafar mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Mere humsafar mere humsafar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Mere paas aa  
Mere humsafar mere humsafar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa

Hai safar ye hamara naya naya  
Kisi pal andhera jo ho gaya  
Hai safar ye hamara naya naya  
Kisi pal andhera jo ho gaya  
Kahin kho na jaayein ye reh guzar  
Mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Mere paas aa  
Mere humsafar mere humsafar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa

Zara theharja mere humnawaa  
Yahan agle mod pe hoga kya  
Zara theharja mere humnawaa  
Yahan agle mod pe hoga kya  
Kise hai pata kise hai khabar  
Mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Mere paas aa  
Mere humsafar mere humsafar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa

Jo gharon ko chhodke hain chale  
Jo gharon ko chhodke hain chale  
Unhein kya darayenge faasle  
Jo gharon ko chhodke hain chale  
Unhein kya darayenge faasle

Humein jaana hai dil ke nagar  
Mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Humein saath chalna hai umr bhar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa  
Mere paas aa  
Mere humsafar mere humsafar  
mere paas aa mere paas aa.

****** ************************************

The first day of the year, Kripa and Angad called their families in India to wish them a Happy New Year and gave them latest updates about her treatment.

Gayatri and Shurjo were delighted to hear about Kripa's progress and wished their beti and damaad. Naina and Dadi asked Angad to be careful on the streets….Dadi had recently had a few bad dreams about both of them and was feeling nervous.  
They went out for shopping in the afternoon to buy Groceries. Usually Kripa sat in the kitchen giving instructions while Angad cooked meals for the two of them. But they often ate outside or brought take-out Chinese or Indian buffets.

As they crossed the busy, bustling street, Angad's arm wrapped protectively around Kripa's shoulder, a pair of venomous eyes watched them from a parked car a few yards away from their building entrance: Aakhir mujey tum dono ka pata chal hi gaya…..money can buy anything in this world…..the person in the closed car laughed …a mad laughter which would send chills down a normal person's spine!

- -

**PART 102**

Life settled into a regular pattern for Angad and Kripa in the next two months. After a warm, cozy cuddle in the mornings under the comforter, they would finally manage to get out, shivering in the cold morning air and race to the bathroom. After freshening up, they would go to the kitchen. Kripa made the toast, Angad made coffee and fried eggs. After breakfast, Angad would read out the daily newspaper to Kripa and then it would be time for Kripa's treatment.

Angad hooked up the machine and set it up for her daily treatment. The device emitted certain impulses and light signals and recorded Kripa's response to them.  
She practised long and hard, concentrating really hard, trying desperately to see some flashes of light. Sometimes she tried so hard, she got a headache from stressing and straining herself too much. Then she would rest in bed with a throbbing head while Angad fussed over her, making her hot soup or tea and stroking her forehead gently while she slept.

Tears of love and affection came to Kripa's eyes at Angad's tender ministrations. She felt she was the luckiest woman to have such a loving, caring husband.

While Kripa rested, Angad would do his office work in the Living-room.  
Thanks to his laptop and modern technology, Angad was able to do his legal work from the U.S. and maintained constant contact with his Dad's legal firm, lending his support in the pending cases. He did Video conferencing with the Law Firm partners and clients…. as a result, Dilip and Debu got regular updates about Kripa from him and passed on the information to her parents.

Shurjo's health was failing from worry about his daughter being thousands of miles away…he also missed her a lot. Gayatri had her hands full with Shurjo's treatment and the upkeep of the old house and payment of bills. Kripa's lavish wedding had made a large dent in their savings. But Dilip had managed to get Shurjo his just retirement dues from the Bank.

Thus, Gayatri managed somehow and hoped and prayed for her daughter and Jamai's safe return from abroad. Champa di helped her with housework, Shurjo's care and medications and even tended to Shurjo's beloved rose bushes when the Maali didn't come.

Angad bought internet phone service so Kripa could call home more often. As the days and months passed, Kripa was getting more home-sick and slightly depressed as her progress wasn't really satisfactory. She called her parents almost everyday and they were happy just to hear her voice. She called Aaliyah and chatted with her for hours.

She came to the Living-room one day, her voice shrill with excitement: ANGAD! ANGAD!

Kya hua? Tumhari Lottery lag gayi kya? He laughed ….Baat kya hai?

Haan aisa hi kucch samjho…..she giggled excitedly…..Aaliyah ke Abbu maan gaye hain….Shabbir ka rishta unhey manzoor hai….4 mahiney baad unki shadi hai….Ohh Angad, main Alooo ki shadi mein jaana chahti hoon…..meri aankhein kab theek hogi"….she wailed in frustration.

Angad put aside his laptop and pulled her down on his lap: Tum zaroor jaaogi Shabbir aur Aloo ki shadi mein….main bhi toh jaana chahta hoon apney dost ki shadi mein…..lekin pehley tumhari in khubsoorat aankhon ko phir se roshni mil jaye (he kissed her eyelids) …phir hum wapas chalengey. Aur badey dhoom dhaam se apney doston ki shadi manayengey"

Lekin meri aankhein kab theek hongi? She asked helplessly….mujey toh ab bhi kuchh bhi dikhayi nahin deta"

Kripa, please…himmat mat haaro….You have to do this, sweetheart! You have to do it for yourself , for us…for everyone who loves you"  
Haan Angad, main koshish karoongi, poorey dil se karoongi" she hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck.

Kripa got a new incentive to restore her eyesight! She concentrated really hard in her daily exercise with the VRT device. She would close her eyes, take a deep breath, say a short prayer to Krishna Thakur and then open her eyes and try to peer into the darkness, desperately hoping for a glimpse of light. She tried and tried and in the 3rd month, she could faintly detect a grey area where the light was. She was very excited and told Angad at once. He was jumping up in joy and called the University Hospital at once. They told him to bring Kripa for an MRI.  
The MRI revealed that Kripa's visual cortex was responding to the lighted stimuli and recording some activity but it wasn't clear yet how far she had progressed.

Still there was a ray of hope in their lives and they renewed their efforts to restore her vision with more enthusiasm. Kripa would practice wth the device 3 times a day at regular intervals, each time for 20 minutes. Gradually the grey started fading to a lighter grey…..she was all excited, longing to be able to see again.  
She tried to do some housework, feeling that it would help in co-ordinating her motor skills when she recovered partial vision at least.

Angad didn't let her cook on the stove for fear of burns so she learned new Microwave recipes from cooking shows on TV (she listened to the TV programs everyday while Angad was busy with his laptop).

She was washing dishes one afternoon at the sink when Angad strolled in.  
Yeh kya ho raha hai, Mrs. Khanna? He demanded to know.

Kya? Main dishes dho rahi hoon…..she said defensively, expecting him to stop her.

Hmmmmm….he came behind her and pressed up against her….dishes dho rahi ho? Good! Main bhi tumhey help karta hoon.

His hands fell on her shoulders, then slowly, sensuously brushed down her arms, making her tremble and protest huskily: Angad, yeh kya kar rahey ho?

Main bhi dishes dho raha hoon….his warm breath stirred her neck and cheeks. His large palms cupped her hands as she rinsed the plates under the running water. His hands held hers as she washed each utensil.

Then as she soaped the next dish, he suddenly took a bit of soap and smeared it on her cheek.

Issshhh…..An-gaddd! Yeh kya kiya tumney?….merey gaal per kya lagaya? She rubbed the soap on her cheek and it became frothy. Emaaa, gaal per sabun kyun lagaya? Tum mujey dho rahey ho ya bartan?

Tumhey dho raha hoon…he chuckled naughtily in her ears.  
Kyun, main kya gandi dikhti hoon? She asked angrily.

Haan, bahut …..he laughed, isiliye tumhey theek tarah se dhona padega…chalo bathroom mein"

Badmaash….har waqt dimaag mein ek hi chinta…..One track mind! She laughed and smeared some soap on his cheek which was resting on her shoulder.

Angad took some more liquid soap and put it all over her bare arms all the way up to her sleeves.

Emaaaaaaa… she wailed loudly and wiggled in his arms but he pinned her to the sink with his hard body and brushed soap all over her neck and arms till she was all soapy and slippery. All the time he was laughing villainously.

Paaji, Badmaash, Chhodo mujey ….she was really mad now….and turned around to punch his chest and arms….he laughed and caught her flailing arms in his strong hands….then he took the spraying nozzle and sprayed water all over her, washing off the soap….she tried to lunge and hit him but fell hard on his chest, out of breath from her struggles. He scooped her up at once in his arms….she was all wet, her Kaftaan sticking to her shapely curves! He looked hungrily all over her wet body and his mouth descended on her swollen tips jutting out of the clinging material. She moaned loudly, clinging to his T-shirt as he suckled her through the cloth. She was shivering now, as a sweet ache pulsed inside her. He groaned with desire and carried her into the bedroom!

That afternoon, Angad spent an hour cleaning the slippery kitchen floor while Kripa slept in the bed with a smile on her face!

****** **************************************

Rahul turned up often in the evenings to have dinner with them. They discussed Kripa's progress and doctors' prognosis over coffee and dessert. Rahul's eyes strayed towards Kripa's beautiful face from time to time…..he couldn't help but admire her freshness and simplicity. Even without makeup her skin glowed like porcelein. Angad noticed Rahul's admiring looks and smirked: Bechara Bachelor! Isey kya pata shadi-shuda honay ka mazaa?

Aloud he said: Yaar Rahul, tu ab ek achhi si ladki dekhkar shadi kar le…..Bol, tere liye Kalkattey mein rishta dhoondoon?  
Haan, kyun nahin? Rahul agreed at once, his eyes still fixated on Kripa….zaroor shadi karni hai….

Angad guessed he was dying to marry someone who looked like Kripa…..he laughed and slapped Rahul's back: Sudhar jaa, Yaar! Shadi kar le….  
Rahul blushed, realizing Angad had caught him staring at Kripa.

One evening, Angad and Kripa were coming out of the Grocery store….each carried a loaded shopping bag in one hand, holding hands with the other.

BAMMMM! Kripa slammed head first into a hard chest that came around the Exit door.

AAAAHHHH…..she cried out ..the grocery bag fell from her hands, spilling all its contents on the floor as she herself fell heavily on her bottom.  
OHH MAAA….she cried out in pain.

DAMN IT, LADY! Cant you see where you are going? A deep, manly voice boomed out loudly above her. he was a very tall man, towering even above Angad!

A furious Angad bitingly ground out through clenched teeth: NO, ACTUALLY SHE CANT SEE! Why cant YOU look where you are going? He bent down to help Kripa up.

The tall guy was shocked, he stepped back and looked at Kripa groping for the fallen jars of food. He realized she was blind!

I AM SORRY, MA'AM, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Im really sorry! Are you Okay, Ma'am?

Kripa turned her face upwards and smiled slightly: Its Okay! It was an accident.

Angad kneeled down beside her and pulled Kripa's arms, staring at her pained face in concern: Kripa, Tum theek toh ho na? Kahin chot toh nahin lagi?

Kripa smiled and shook her head in the negative, to reassure her worried husband: Nahin Angad, main Theek hoon! Really! She clenched her teeth to suppress the pain in her hips. She didn't want Angad to lose his temper with the guy who had knocked her down.

HEYYY! YOU GUYS ARE DESIS! WOWW! IM REALLY SORRY, BHABHI! The tall stranger was delighted to know their Indian origin.

Here, please let me help you pick up the stuff"  
The tall man kneeled down and helped Angad pick up all the containers of food and bread, etc. and packed them again in the paper bag.

Angad helped Kripa stand up, holding her elbows.  
Bhabhi, are you sure you are okay? The tall guy asked with serious concern, holding her grocery bag.

Kripa nodded at him, smilingly: Haan, main theek hoon!

Angad studied the man in front of them: He was very tall, around 6'2" with a rough bearded chin, greenish brown eyes and sharp features. His hair was gelled and spiky in punk fashion.

The man smiled broadly at Angad and extended his hand in greeting: Hi, Im Josh….Josh Kapoor! I live in the neighbourhood. Are you guys new here?  
Angad reluctantly took his hand and shook it: Hello! Im Angad! Yes, we moved here recently"

Hey! That's GREAT! Its always good to meet more Desis here! Please allow me to carry your bags to your digs! Bhabhi is hurt, she needs help"

Angad wasn't very eager to be friendly with this stranger but the way he was constantly apologizing and offering his help, he couldn't refuse. Besides Angad knew Kripa was hurt and wouldn't be able to walk without support.  
Okay Thanks, Josh! Come on, Kripa, hold on to me!

Josh carried both their bags while Angad supported Kripa in his arms as she limped painfully back to their apartment building.

At the building door, Angad had no recourse but to allow Josh to bring the bags upstairs to their apartment. At their apartment door, Josh apologized profusely once more to Kripa, who was biting her lower lip with pain in her hips.

Josh handed the bags to Angad at the door and left after wishing both of them a goodnight! Angad wishd him a curt goodnight, then opened the door, picked Kripa up in his arms and carried her inside to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and gently soothed her hair: Sach batao, Kripa….tumhey kahan chot lagi?

Kripa bit her lip, then smiled: Yahan lagi, kamar per"…she touched her right hip.  
Angad chuckled : Wahan Kamar nahin hoti, butt kaho….  
CHUP! She scolded him…yeh kamar hai…khabardaar jo B kaha toh.

He laughed and asked her to sit still. He got the grocery bags from outside and put them in the kitchen. Then he took out a tube of sports cream from his gym-bag and went to Kripa. He took off her jeans and top and rubbed the muscle relaxant all over her hips and bottom, making her sigh and blush at the same time! He had to remain celibate that night for fear of hurting her injured hip. It was tough going but he made it!

- -

**PART 103**

Josh turned up the following evening with a bouquet and a fruit basket for Kripa. He buzzed the intercom for Angad's apartment : Hi Angad! This is Josh….Josh Kapoor. Can I come up? I got some flowers for Bhabhi…hope shes doing well"

Angad laughed : Lo aa gaya phir se…yeh Banda toh peechhey hi pad gaya…lagta hai tumhara aur ek aashiq ban gaya…Kripa punched his arm and laughed.

Angad buzzed back: Yeah, Hi Josh…come on up….he pressed the door opening button.

Angad put his arm around Kripa and squeezed: Jaaneman, lagta hai bahut jald hi iss flat ke saamney tumharey aashiqon ki line lag jayegi"

Kripa giggled and pinched his cheeks: Kyun Mister? Tumhey jalan ho rahi hai kya?

Jalan nahin…lekin darr hai agar koi tumhey bhagakar le gaya toh mera kya hoga?

Don't worry, main tumhey chhodkar kahin nahin jaaoongi….Kyunki tum toh mere Shona ho" she quickly kissed his cheek.

Really? He grinned and kissed her cheeks back…..they heard Josh knock at the door: Damn! Aa gaya Loser!

He got up and opened the door: Hey Josh! Come on in….Josh walked in with the bouquet and fruit basket: Iski kya zaroorat thi"

Hey Angad, how u doing? Oh this is nothing, just a little something for Bhabhi"  
Hi Bhabhi! How r u feeling today? Josh was very jovial and concerned as he greeted Kripa, who was sitting on the big couch.

Kripa smiled sweetly towards him: Main theek hoon….Im quite alright now, Thanks for asking.

Bhabhi, yeh aapkey liye hai….he handed the bouquet to Kripa and put the fruit basket on the table.

Kripa smiled: Thank you! She smelled the roses and smiled again: Aap Baithiye na, please! Josh sat down on the small sofa. 

**Angad looked a little upset. He didn't like any other man giving Kripa flowers.**

So….. Josh, don't you have family here? he asked.  
No, my family is back in Delhi….I came here to study, now Im working here.

Are you married? ….  
No, not yet! Josh grinned.

Girlfriend?  
A few….here and there….no one steady.

Kaam kya kartey ho?  
I am a medical supplier…I sell medical products to hospitals and centers in New York…..Josh answered all Angad's questions patiently with a smiling face.

Oh really? Angad was interested at once. Arey, hum bhi toh Kripa ki aankhon ka ilaaj karvaney yahan aaye hain"

Cooooll! That's great! Which hospital are you going to?  
Columbia University Medical Center….

Really? What a coincidence…main bhi unkey saath business karta hoon…I supply them with sterile products.

Kripa got up: Aap dono baatein keejiye, main chai banakar laati hoon (she could make tea in the microwave with tea-bags)

She went to the kitchen, felt for the cabinet, took out 2 tea-cups and filled them with water, then she put them in the microwave for 3 minutes to boil the water, and dipped tea bags in them.

Angad soon joined her in the kitchen, grumbling and sniggering: Yeh toh jaaney ka naam hi nahin karta….lagta hai dinner tak rukega"

Aaahaa, Bechara, akela rehta hai, lonely hoga, isiliye galey pad raha hai….

Angad caught her arm and teased her: Kyun? Bahut sympathy aa rahi hai uspar…..waisey dikhney mein bura nahin hai….tum chaho toh…he chuckled wickedly.

Kripa hit his chest : Chhheee, tum mujey samajhtey kya ho? Main bahut Sati-Savitri hoon…main toh sirf tumhari hoon….she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He loudly kissed her upturned lips, then slapped her bottom : Chalo, chai le chaltey hain.

They carried out the tea cups and a bowl of Deep Hot Mix.  
Josh got up at once and took the tea cup from Kripa: Bhabhi aapney kyun taqleef kee…mujey bula liya hota"

Nahin, theek hai…main ghar ka kuchh kaam kaaj bhi kar leti hoon, Kripa laughed…agar wo karney de toh….she gestured with her head shyly.

Kripa was so used to the apartment by now that she could walk from room to room quite easily and rapidly without the help of a cane. She knew exactly how many footsteps she would have to take from kitchen door to the couches or to the main door and to all other doors in the small flat.

Josh sat down and sipped tea and conversed with them: So how long have u guys been here?

Abhi teen mahiney poorey huey hain. December se Kripa ka treatment shuru hua tha…abhi shayad aur teen mahiney rehna padey" Angad was slowly opening up to the stranger. Josh was quite charming and had a strange ability to make people feel at ease.

Josh glanced at the big VRT equipment sitting on a corner table…he gestured towards it with his head: Is that the device for her treatment?

Yeah….Angad nodded….but how did you know? O yes, I forgot, you are in medical supplies.

Josh: Haan, aur hospitals mein mera aana-jaana laga hi rehta hai"

Kripa asked: Aapney kya pharmacy mein padhai kee hai?

Josh laughed: Actually mein yahan Pharmacy padhney hi aaya tha…but then I found something more lucrative than that. Do you know, just by buying a machine like that and renting it out, u can make some serious cash!

Really? That's interesting….Angad looked at him assessingly. The guy was ambitious….he preferred to have his own business than just be a pharmacist.

Mr. Josh, aap kya akeley rehtey hain ya family hai yahan par? Kripa asked curiously.

No, Bhabhi, I live alone….but I have friends here….lived here for 8 years.  
Angad asked: Don't you have plans for going back?

Not a chance…..yeh sonay ke andey deney wali mulk chhodkar kaun wapas jayega….Josh laughed loudly..….No Thanks, Im happy here, I earn money, spend it, have fun with friends…this is the Life!

Angad and Kripa found Josh quite happy-go-lucky and bindaas and relaxed completely with him.

So u guys are from which part of India?  
Hum Kolkata se hain….aur ilaaj ke baad wahin wapas chaley jayengey…Kripa smiled slightly, hopefully.

Oh, so you are Bengalis?  
No, I'm sorry, I didn't tell u my full name, Im Angad Khanna, main Punjabi hoon and Kripa here is Bengali. Was Bengali…..Angad grinned …now shes Punjabi too"

Haan, Kochu….Kripa muttered and made a face towards him, Main kaisey Punjabi huyi?

Ah-ha, so u guys had a love marriage? Josh laughed, pointing both forefingers at them.

Meri taraf se toh love hai….ab Kripa ki taraf se kya hai wo khud batayegi" Angad winked towards her. Kripa blushed at his amorous tone, then showed him her thumb, meaning thenga.

Josh laughed loudly: Hey I like you guys….You're Cooolll!

They had a pleasant evening, chatting. It was soon dinner-time. Kripa suddenly said: Omaa aath baj gaye, abhi dinner banana hoga"

No worries, Bhabhi, aaj meri taraf se Chinese order kar letey hain.

Angad called the local Chinese delivery and ordered, insisting on paying: No, Josh, you brought the gifts, now let us treat you to dinner.

Kripa took the flowers to the kitchen sink, filled a water-jug and put the flowers in it.

She felt the big fruit basket with her hands…it was huge: Josh kaafi dilchasp insaan hai…achha hua Angad ko pados mein ek aur dost mil gaya jo hamari madad kar sakta hai"

Josh became a frequent visitor at their apartment, dropping in 2-3 evenings a week. They chatted, played bridge or rummy, and had dinner together. Dr. Rahul also visited often…one evening they came face to face: Arey Josh, tum yahan? Rahul was surprised to see him there.

Heyyy Rahul! How you doing, Man?

Tum dono ek doosrey ko jaantey ho? Angad looked puzzled.  
Yeah, Rahul said slowly, Josh sells medical supplies to our hospital …we know each other quite well…

Josh laughed: Yeah, Angad, I told u, Man! I know many of the docs at Columbia …Rahul ko toh main kayi saalon se jaanta hoon"

They had dinner together that evening…the four of them…but Dr. Rahul was rather preoccupied and glanced at Josh from time to time, looking worried. He seemed quite disturbed at the easy camarederie between Josh and Kripa.

The next day, he called Angad: Yaar, tu Josh ko kabsey jaanta hai?

Abhi kuchh din huey….Kyun? Is there something about him that I should know?  
Nahin, aisa kuchh nahin….just be careful, Okay? I mean hes a nice guy but …u know Bhabhi is there….so….Rahul seemed more concerned about his pretty Bhabhi than anything else.

Angad laughed, he realized Rahul was getting jealous of Josh's friendship with them, particularly Kripa…who was very much at ease with Josh and treated him like a brother.

Don't worry, Yaar! I am always with Kripa….main usey akela kabhie nahin chhodta…so relax…and Josh is a really nice guy. I never saw him behave badly with Kripa, he respects her a lot!

Okay, as long as you are with her always…..Rahul sounded more reassured.

Kripa's birthday came up, her 22nd Birthday. Angad was very depressed…he had promised to himself, to Kripa's picture that she would see again before her next birthday. But his dream was yet to be fulfilled. To shake off his negativity, he took Kripa on a shopping trip to Manhattan. He took her to Tiffany's and bought her a pair of earrings. Then they went for dinner to an Italian Restaurant on Broadway.

Angad had already made reservations at the restaurant with special Birthday instructions. At the end of dinner, the whole waiting staff came to their table with a delicious 8" round cake, topped by a lighted candle. They stood by the table and sang "Happy Birthday to you, Khripha" with heavy Italian accents and deep, operatic voices. Kripa was delighted at the birthday surprise and giggled like a kid: Omaa, this is so sweet of you, Angad! 

**Thank you, Gentlemen! She thanked the wait-staff sweetly, nodding and grinning towards them.**

She blew out the single candle with assistance from Angad and cut the cake…she fed the first piece to Angad and licked off her fingers. It was really delicious, a chocolate cake with raspberry filling and chocolate mousse in the center. It was to die for. Angad fed her a piece and licked off his fingers as well…..he wanted to lick the chocolate mousse off her lips but restrained himself….he didn't want to embarrass Kripa too much in front of everybody.

Later at night, he took out the leftover cake from the fridge and proceeded to the bedroom with a devilish smile on his face: Aaj meri tamanna poori hogi….I want to taste her topped with chocolate mousse.

That night, there was a lot of squealing and giggling in the bedroom, followed by loud moans and cries of pleasure, and then a deep male voice joined in the groaning contest.

**********************************************

March advanced and so did Kripa's daily regime of treatment. Her greys still remained grey and didn't advance to white or visibility. She was getting frustrated and dejected, but Angad was constantly by her side, encouraging her, cheering her up with his hopeful words, hot cups of tea and lots of cuddling and kissing. Sometimes, he even teased her to make her relax and be tension-free while doing her vision exercises.

**********************************************

A phone conversation somewhere in New York City:

1st voice: Are you ready to do the job? 

**2nd voice: Yes, buss maukey ka intezaar hai…. **

**1st voice: Okay, mauka dekhtey hi vaar karna…be careful, no trace should be found. **

**2nd voice: Sure! You don't have to tell me, I am a professional. What about my stuff? **

**1st voice: Tayyar hai….poorey 10 kilo hain….wahan tum kaam khatam karogey aur yahan tumhey maal mil jayega" **

**2nd voice : (sniffing) Good good! I like that! Remember, maal achha hona chahiye **

**1st voice (sniggering) Have I ever disappointed you? **

**2nd voice: No u havent…..yeah another thing….can I have some fun before doing the job? **

**1st voice: Sure, why not? Im sure it would be even more devastating for him to know that she had been tortured and molested before she was killed. **

**Both laughed ….an inhuman, evil laughter which would scare the biggest devils.**

************************************************ **

April had arrived with spring blossoms on many trees…it looked lovely! Angad wished wholeheartedly that Kripa could see that beauty of Nature in bloom…the first buds blooming, the first birds singing in the trees. It was time for renewal, for rejuvenation!

Their six months were almost over, but Kripa had still not recovered her vision. Angad needed to do an extension of their visa and also extend her treatment for another 4 months. They went to the Hospital where her MRI was done again. Armed with her latest MRI reports, Angad went to the U.S. Consulate for an extension of their visa. He didn't take Kripa along as he was supposed to return by evening.

But he had misjudged the waiting time and lines at the Consulate. It was getting late as he drove back to Brooklyn….it was 5:30 and getting dark. He was worried, he called Kripa at home:  
I am running late here….don't worry, Sweetheart! The front door is locked, right? Don't open the door to anybody, okay? Ill be home within an hour…I'm stuck in this Goddamn Manhattan traffic! Theres been some accident near the Bridge….theyre clearing up the mess….I'll be back as soon as I can.

Kripa said okay and not to worry and hung up. She cuddled on the couch, listening to the Evening news on Channel 7, hoping to hear updates about the traffic or the accident.

As she sat engrossed in the News, there was a soft click at the Front door behind her….but she didn't hear it because of the TV volume.

- - 

**PART 104**

WHO KNOWS WHAT EVIL LURKS IN THE HEARTS OF MEN?

SOMETIMES BLESSINGS COME IN DISGUISE! LOVE GIVES US COURAGE TO OVERCOME ALL.

The front door opened with a soft click…..Kripa didn't notice, she was too engrossed in the TV news and the volume was loud. The door opened quietly and then closed just as softly.

Kripa leaned forward to hear when the newscaster announced: And now for our traffic update….the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway has been closed due to….…..  
Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind.

Angad…..she gasped…..Tum aa gaye? Thank God! Mujey toh chinta ho rahi thi…..  
She touched the hands resting on her shoulders….. SHE FROZE! THOSE WERENT ANGAD'S HANDS!

She jumped up from the sofa with a gasp: Kaun hai? Kaun hai yahan?  
She heard a soft, raspy laughter: Hellooo, Kripa….Bhabhiii….

She was shocked: JOSH? TUM YAHAN? TUM YAHAN KAISEY? TUM ANDAR KAISEY AAYE?

She heard him come near her, close to the couch: Why, Kripa, arent you pleased to "see" me? Josh laughed weirdly.

Lekin….Lekin…..Tum andar kaisey aaye? She was breathing hard now, suddenly her heart started beating loudly in nervousness. Why did he come here, how did he get in? Maybe Angad is back and let him in….

ANGADD! She called out….Kya Angad wapas aa gaya? ANGADDD!  
Kyun bula rahi ho usey? Josh breathed out in a strange tone: Hes not here, Baby! Its just you and me!

Kripa's head shot up at the tone and his intimate term for her….he had never behaved like this before….her heart pounded with sudden fear.

Josh, what are you doing here? she slowly, surreptitiously moved backwards to the Main door.

Josh laughed, an eerie, sinister, husky laugh: I came for you….he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

Kripa yelled in shock and sudden rage: Josh, kya kar rahey ho? Let me gooooo…Are you crazy? She struggled madly against him, her heart hammering painfully. He was like a solid wall, huge, muscular, rock-like hardness, an alien body against her.

He laughed: You and me are going to have some fun, Baby! ….holding her petite, struggling form as easily as a doll.

His hand suddenly pulled down the sleeve of her Kaftaan and bared her creamy shoulder. His lips came down on her soft skin, grinding with teeth and mouth. Kripa shuddered with revulsion at the feel of his alien mouth on her skin. She struggled furiously: LET ME GO…she hit his chest and shoulder with her fists but couldn't budge him an inch….he was too hefty, too strong for her. She raged helplessly and bit down on his arm with all her strength.

DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE HELLCAT…DON'T FIGHT ME….I WILL HURT YOU" he grated out harshly.

His teeth clamped down on her bare shoulder, biting her soft skin really hard….Kripa screamed then…..a terrified, helpless scream. But the sound of the TV and the thick walls and door muffled her scream from the other apartments.  
Josh ripped off the top of her Kaftaan and threw her down on the floor….Kripa cried out with pain as her head hit the Center table. AAAAHHHH! Something clattered down to the floor from the table with the hard knock.

Josh fumbled with his clothes and just as Kripa tried to get up, he dropped down on her body, crushing her with his heavy weight. The wind was knocked out of her body as his huge body came down on hers…..she was gasping, sobbing, twisting under him, trying to escape but it was futile. He was too big and strong for her, he was pulling viciously at her clothes and inner garments….her fists punched him, hit his face, she scratched his face, his neck with her fingernails…..she fought him wildly : Nooooo this cant happen….. he is going to rape me….I cant let this happen to me…ANGADDD…ANGADD, kahan ho tum? Nahiiinn…..Main yeh honay nahin doongi….

She felt him pull down her bra, exposing her bare flesh…..she sobbed with revulsion as his mouth went down on her…..she pulled his hair violently, trying to pull his face away from her chest. Josh caught her arms and pinned them over her head…. He rasped in her ears, breathing heavily: Don't fight me, You cant win ….You are a tasty little thing, arent you, Baby? Im going to enjoy **** ing you"

Kripa howled with disgust: GET OFF ME, YOU BEAST! LET ME GO…..WE TRUSTED YOU AS A FRIEND…IS THIS HOW U REPAY US?

Josh laughed ….a spine-chilling sound, sinister, inhuman….he sniffed near her chest: Im getting paid to do this….Ha-ha what a deal! Getting paid to **** a sweet thing like you…I wanted you since the first time I saw you" he growled and bit her softness…she yelled with pain.

Kripa was shocked, horrified, devastated..…..she and Angad had never suspected that Josh could be like this! They had trusted him as a friend….as a neighbour! But he turned out to be an animal, a rapist. NOOOOO….she wont let him do this to her….she would rather die than be his victim! Suddenly her pinned, upraised arm touched the object near her head….it was a heavy Glass flower vase that she had bought recently for the bouquets brought frequently by Josh or Rahul.

She relaxed suddenly under him….he laughed nastily: Good! Why don't you just lie back and enjoy….you cant fight me and win….you little B****!

She let him touch her….his hands were all over her, squeezing, fondling roughly…she bit her lips, tolerating the pain and humiliation….then he was reaching below, raising her kaftaan above her thighs…..THIS WAS HER CHANCE….he was preoccupied with undressing her…..she grabbed the Vase with one hand and with a sudden, desperate wrench, freed that hand from his grip…..BANGGG! with all her strength, she brought down the Vase on his head hovering over her chest. The glass didn't break but his head almost did.

He yelled with pain and slumped over her….she pushed his heavy mass with all her strength, rolled him off her, jumped up and ran…..stumbling, gasping with fear, sobbing loudly….she ran to the bedroom, banged the door shut and locked the door. She was shivering, trembling in reaction…..her breath came in loud gasps, hyperventilating, shuddering to think how close she had come to being raped. She hadnt dared to run towards the main door! What if he wasn't totally knocked out by the blow?…she couldn't see him, maybe he was just stunned…the deadbolts and chain on the front door might be on…by the time she managed to open those with her fumbling fingers, he might catch her again…..and this time she knew it would be worse.

She crouched in the bedroom near the farthest wall from the door, praying hard, earnestly : Please Angad. Ghar aa jao…please help me….mujey bacha lo….tumney hamesha meri raksha kee hai….iss baar bhi mujey bacha lo….Angad, kahan ho tum? She sobbed piteously…..she felt so helpless, lost in her darkness, unable to run away from that monster outside the door!

AND THEN SHE HEARD HIM….BANGING ON THE BEDROOM DOOR, YELLING: HEY KRIPA, WHERE DO U THINK U ARE HIDING? I WILL GET YOU, YOU B****! YOU HIT ME…..YOU DARED TO HIT ME? I WILL KILL YOU….NO.. WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, U WILL BEG ME TO KILL YOU!

He banged on the door with his shoulders, heavily crashing again and again, trying to break the door. The bedroom door was very solid and strong. Angad had made Lennie replace the bedroom door soon after they moved in and it had a deadbolt outside. They always locked the door when they went out since they had valuables in the room….Kripa's jewelry, Angad's loose cash, passports etc.

Kripa heard his banging on the bedroom door and his terrible threats and shivered violently in fear …somehow she knew that he was going to kill her, after he was done with her.  
She closed her eyes and saw Angad's face, heard his voice saying desperately to her on the seaside when she almost drowned: Kripa, main tumharey bina jee nahin sakta ….please kabhie mujey chhodkar mat jaana…..I cant live without you, Kripa!

She heard her father's voice on the phone: Beti, tu poora theek hokar hamarey paas wapas zaroor aayegi, mujey poora vishwas hai"

She remembered her promise to her mother: Maa, tum please chinta mat karo, main vaada karti hoon main sahi-salamat ghar wapas aa jaaoongi"

She remembered Dadi's wishes to see their child….remembered her saas-sasur blessing her, hoping for her safe return.

She heard all the voices of all the people who loved her….who wont survive if she died….NO she cant die….SHE HAS TO LIVE…..FOR THEM! FOR THOSE WHO LOVED HER! SHE WOULD HAVE TO LIVE FOR ANGAD….she couldn't give him the biggest grief of his life and leave him, she couldn't die such a horrible death! Nahin, Angad, mainey vaada kiya tha main kahin nahin jaaoongi….koi ab mujey tumsey chheen nahin sakta"

Josh was yelling and banging: OPEN THE DOOR! KAHAN CHHUPEGI MUJSEY, BAAHAR AA SAALI! I WILL TEAR YOU APART! I WILL KILL YOU….I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR…..YOU CANT RUN FROM ME….BACHKAR KAHAN JAYEGI? He heaved against the door with his shoulder as he spewed forth coarse abuses.

She opened her eyes and saw a flash of brightness where the bedroom lamp stood in the corner. She gasped…..and moved towards it….SHE COULD SEE THE LIGHT….faintly….but she could make out the outline of the tall stand-lamp and the glow of its yellowish-white light. Tears of joy streamed down her eyes…..SHE COULD SEE THE LAMP! ….this was unbelievable! THIS WAS A SIGNAL FROM GOD…SHE HAS TO SAVE HERSELF! Divine will wanted her to save herself…..that's why she could see the lamp.  
She willed herself to SEE!

She suddenly remembered a movie she had seen a long time ago…an English movie named " Wait Until Dark" in which the blind woman had outwitted the killers by breaking off all the lamps in the house. She had an advantage in the dark, Josh didn't. She quickly walked to the lamp and pulled off the plug, plunging the room in darkness again. But she knew exactly where the door was, where the bed and other furniture was….she knew the room like the back of her hand. But Josh wouldn't know…..and THAT was her only chance of escape!

She waited in the dark bedroom, hiding, her breaths heavy and fast, her heart hammering painfully in her chest….Josh heaved hard and broke down the inside lock, the door crashed open. Kripa was hiding inside the open closet behind the door.  
Josh stood at the open door, his hands on his hips and looked at the dark room: HUH…..THE ROOM IS DARK?….WHATS UP, BABY? U WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK? GREAT! MORE FUN FOR ME…I LIKE THIS! He howled with evil laughter and stepped inside the room….he fumbled forward, carefully stepping on the carpet, hands outstretched, groping in the darkness. Light from the Living-room shone behind him…..light that Kripa could see faintly, in a haze.

Josh rasped hoarsely: Come on Baby, don't play games…COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! He sniffed, his light eyes wild with excitement….the eyes of a Junkie….of a killer, a rapist.

Kripa shuddered with terror…..his eerie voice sent chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and prayed hard: Please, Krishna Thakur, meri madad karo….save me from this monster…iss Vehshi se mujey bacha lo, Thakur!

She opened her eyes…..she could see the doorway through a haze, she could see Josh's shadowy figure advancing towards the lamp in the corner….he tried to switch it on….it was unplugged, Kripa had pulled off the plug….he swore violently, then bent down to grope for the plug….THIS WAS HER CHANCE! She slipped out silently from the closet, went to the door, and slipped out of the bedroom, she pulled the door shut and bolted it from outside.

Josh yelled viciously from inside: WHAT THE ****! WHO WAS THAT? HELL, NO, SHE RAN OUT! He tried to reach the door in a leap….he tripped and fell heavily in the dark room.

Kripa ran like the wind across the living-room….she could faintly see the Main door, she reached it, opened the dead bolt and chain….and ran out of the apartment. She was heaving, gasping with relief….she was out of the flat at last! She held on to the bannisters….could just make out the stairs….she quickly ran down the stairs, clinging to the rails….down to the 4th floor to Lennie's apartment. She knew his apartment number and location….it was the 2nd door on the right from the staircase. She and Angad had stopped many times at Lennie's door when Angad had something to tell him or make a complaint or ask for repairs. Lennie was always at home, she knew…he was the Building Super and it was his job to listen to the renters and solve their problems.

She let go of the stair-rails and groped holding the wall….she could just make out the apartment doors ….she was gasping, shivering….expecting Josh to catch up to her any minute. At last she found Lennies door…..she banged on the door loudly, madly, yelling, screaming: LENNIE, MR. LENNIEE…PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE HELP ME! LENNIIEEE…

An enraged Lennie opened the door: HEY! WHATS THE MATTER? WHY YOU BANGING THE DOOR?

Then he saw Kripa, her Kaftaan was torn off and hanging from her shoulders , her skin was bleeding in several places. He was shocked, horrified: MRS. CANNA? WHATS THE MATTER? WHAT HAPPENED?

LENNIE, PLEASE HELP ME….Kripa sobbed loudly, bawling….HELP ME….

YES, DEAR…BUT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS TO YOU? Lennie was outraged that his renter was attacked…and that too the blind Mrs. Canna!

He grabbed her outstretched arms and shook her: TELL ME, WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS? WHERE IS HE?

Hes in our bedroom upstairs…..Kripa sobbed, shivering, shaking violently….I…I LOCKED HIM IN THE BEDROOM! I think….I think hes still in there…..PLEASE CALL MY HUSBAND! PLEASE CALL THE POLICE.

Lennie shoved her inside his door: Don't worry, Hun! I am going to take care of him….U stay right here…..DORAA….he called his wife. A motherly-looking, middle-aged woman came out of the kitchen…she gasped when she saw an undressed Kripa shaking and sobbing near their door. She ran to Kripa and took her in her arms: What happened, Dear? Who did this to you? Kripa just shook her head and sobbed.

Lennie grabbed his baseball bat and said: Dora, You look after Mrs. Canna…Im going upstairs to fix that B*****d who did this to her!

Lennie ran upstairs to Kripa's apartment door with the spare key in his hand. He opened the door and stepped inside…..the bedroom door was still bolted, a man's furious voice could be heard from inside, yelling, cursing, banging on the door. Luckily, the door opened on the inside so all his shoving and banging hadnt broken the bolt on the outside. The door frame prevented any breakage from inside-outwards. Lennie opened the bolt and stood ready with his baseball bat on one side . He was a tall, strong Polish guy…as soon as Josh emerged, screaming curses at Kripa, he swung the baseball bat with all his might and hit him hard on his head. Josh fell down in a slump on the floor at Lennie's feet. Lennie kicked him to see if he was still conscious…..he was knocked out cold.

Lennie pushed his inert form back into the bedroom and bolted the door again: That's taken care of that swine!

Then he dialled 911 and reported the attack on Kripa. He picked up the phone and pressed redial to Angad's mobile: Mr. Canna, where are you? Come back at once, theres been an attack on your wife"

Angad almost had an accident on the road when he heard that: WHATT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERES KRIPA? WHO ATTACKED HER? HOW IS SHE?

Calm down, Mr. Canna! Shes fine, I think….shes with my wife now….somebody attacked her…..the guy who used to visit you often….don't know his name….Don't worry, I got the guy, I called the cops, you get here as soon as u can"

Angad was hyperventilating, he felt faint, dizzy, somebody they knew….attacked Kripa? Who could it be? Josh? Rahul? Both used to come often to their apartment. His eyes became murderous….Whoever it was, he was going to make sure that person didn't live to see the light of the next day. He will kill that B*****d!

OH GOD! KRIPA WAS ATTACKED! He thought about her helplessness, alone in that apartment! He cried, tears streaming down his face, he could only hope that she was alright, unhurt, unviolated! Thank You, God!…. shes still alive….perhaps shes hurt but shes still alive and conscious!

Angad somehow managed to drive fast for the next 15 minutes and reached his apartment building to find police cars, flashing lights, an ambulance, crowds of people surrounding the doorway. His heart hammered in his chest with fear: Kripaaa…..ambulance kyun? Kripaaaaa….. Tum theek toh ho na?

- -

**PART 105**

Tears and Laughter are two sides of the same Coin!

Angad's heart palpitated with dread as he stared at the ambulance parked in front of their building. He ran to the ambulance…..and looked around frantically, trying to peer into it….dreading that he would see Kripa in it…..reminding him of the last time when the ambulance had taken her to the hospital after the accident. He had heard those sirens in his nightmares for a long time after that.

He asked the attendant with a shaky voice : Who is in the ambulance?

The attendant glanced at him : It's the guy who attacked the lady in the apartment upstairs…he has head injuries.

Angad was trembling as he asked: And what about the lady? How is she? Where is she?

Yeah, the lady…..she is being checked by the doc now….shes upstairs.  
Angad ran to the entrance of the building….Lennie was standing on the steps talking to a Police officer. He looked up and saw Angad leaping up the stairs: Hey. Mr Canna! Good thing u are back!

Angad ran to him and asked, out of breath: Lennie, wheres Kripa? Wheres my wife?

Shes in my apartment…with my wife, the doc is checking her for injuries…Man, ur wife was lucky that bas**** couldn't kill her! Hes a real Pig!

Tears fell down Angad's cheeks as he turned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, to the 4th floor. Lennie's door was open, there were neighbours milling around. One yelled: Hey, isnt that the blind girl's husband ?! Man….he left her all alone…what a jerk!

Angad shook with tears and rushed through the open door into Lennie's apartment. And then he saw her….she was sitting wrapped in an oversized robe, Lennie's wife held her shoulder in a motherly grip while a doctor in white coat was taking her blood pressure and pulse.

Relief washed over him in waves….such a sense of great relief that made him weak and boneless.  
Kripaaaa….he called out tremulously.

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice….she saw him standing at the door, a hazy, beloved form that she had been pining for….she pulled her arm from the doctor's grip. The doc realized and let her go….she got up and stumbled towards Angad, her hands outstretched, sobbing in relief to see him: Ann-gaddd!

He moved forward and took her in his arms, grasping her tightly to him, enveloping her petite body in a bear hug as if he would absorb her within himself and never let her go.

Kripa….Thank God tum theek ho….he cried, tears streaming down his face. Thank God! Kripa, tum theek toh ho na? Kripaaa…..he chanted her name, as if still in doubt that she was there, alive, in his arms.

Kripa sobbed in his arms: Angad…..Angad….tum aa gaye ho….mujey chhodkar mat jaana…..Angad….she clung to him desperately, her fingers digging into his back.

I am sorry, Kripa…..I am sorry! Tumhey akeley chhodkar mujey jaana nahin chahiye tha"

He cried painfully, his heart breaking at the thought of what she had gone through. He didn't dare to ask her who it was yet…..her wounds were too fresh…she was too traumatized! He could only hope that she hadnt been badly tortured or abused.

Lennie's wife got up and said: Come and sit down, Honey! You are still too weak, let the doc check u out….she looked rather accusingly at Angad: Mr. Canna, please let the doc do her job.

Angad said: Of course! I am sorry! He led Kripa to the doctor…he still hadnt registered the fact that Kripa could see again, he was so distressed and worried.

The doctor asked Kripa: Mrs. Khanna, were you molested?  
No…Kripa said softly and shook her head.

I see, but I would like to look at your injuries if you are feeling better now.  
Okay! Kripa whispered. I am ready…..

I need some privacy for the physical exam…..the doc told .  
Sure, you can use my bedroom…..its around the corner….Khripa Honey, u don't mind, do u?

No….Kripa touched her hand….Thank you so much for all your help!  
Dora smiled and pressed her hand: No problem, Dear!

Kripa asked the doc: Can my husband come too?  
Sure, why not? If u would feel better while hes around….Mr. Khanna, please come with us.

The doc led Kripa to the bedroom. Angad followed them with a palpitating heart! 

**Kripa opened Dora's bulky gown and lay down on the bed…..Angad saw her torn Kaftaan and bra and flinched. He felt like sinking into the floor in misery and guilt. **

**The doc removed her hair from her shoulders and checked the bite marks and scratches on her skin…some of them were bleeding. There were dark bruises on her arms, shoulders and breasts. Angad closed his eyes with pain….a deep, piercing pain at the injuries the monster had inflicted on her. His teeth clenched violently…he was going to kill the bas**** who had done this to her….if he had a gun right now he would go to the ambulance and shoot him.**

Aaahhh! Kripa cried with pain as the doc cleaned her wounds and applied antiseptic on them. Angad's tears started afresh…..he went on the other side of the bed and took her hand in his, bracing himself to see all her wounds, to share her pain! Kripa looked at him and gripped his hand tightly.

The doc asked Kripa to remove the rest of the Kaftaan….Kripa sat up and took it off with Angad's help. The doc looked her over, her face became serious when she saw bruises on Kripa's thighs.

Mrs. Khanna, I have to do a rape-test on you…its procedure. We have to make sure…..

But I wasn't…..Kripa protested…..I wasn't raped…..I ran away before…..before he could….she shuddered in remembrance and closed her eyes.

I know…but Im sorry….its for Police Records….we need evidence that you werent violated.  
Alright….do what you have to do…..Kripa sighed.

Angad protested: When shes saying she wasn't …..raped…why are you doing this test?

The doc looked sternly at him: Mr. Khanna, we have to follow procedure….and make sure she wasn't raped….its for her own good! What if shes too traumatized to remember what actually happened? What if she has blocked out the memory of the actual rape? That happens with some patients.

Angad's face blanched with horror….he couldn't imagine it anymore. he slowly said: Alright….do the test then.

Kripa squeezed Angad's hand in hers: Don't worry, Angad, I am alright, really! Mujey kuchh nahin hua…main jaanti hoon…. She had tears in her eyes. Angad took her hand up to his wet cheeks and rubbed it softly. Kripa smiled at him tearfully.

Im sorry, Mr. Khanna, you have to leave the room now, I have to do the test…  
Angad nodded, squeezed her hand one last time and left the room.

Lennie was outside with the Police Officer, who was taking down notes and talking on his Walkie-Talkie..

Oh there you are, ! We want your statement. The officer called him over. I am Officer Bennett. Can you tell us what exactly happened.

Im sorry, I wasn't home….my wife was ….there alone. He closed his moist eyes as he said that.

Where were you?  
I was in Manhattan on some important errand.

The officer took down reports of where he had gone, for what reason…when he had returned, who had given him the news of his wife's attack.

And now, can you tell me how you knew the attacker? Lennie here told me he was a frequent visitor in your apartment?

Officer, I have no idea yet who it was…can you tell me the identity of the attacker.

Yeah, hes the tall guy…we found his ID in his wallet…Josh ..Josh Kapur, his name was. Did you know that guy? How long have you known him?

JOSH ! So it was Josh….Angad thought furiously….he had been the one to attack Kripa! He had tried to rape her…..he thought of Kripa at the mercy of the tall giant and shivered inside with fear. He couldn't imagine how Kripa had managed to escape from that …that bas****!

He told the Officer about how they had met Josh at a neighbourhood grocery store about 2 months ago, how they had grown friendly with him, how Josh dropped in frequently for dinner and spent evenings chatting with him and his wife Kripa.  
" Believe me, Officer, we had no idea he was like this….that he would try to"…..Angad clenched his teeth in fury.

The Officer looked strangely at him: You made friends with a complete stranger? You let him into your place at all times and let him chat and have dinner with you? Bad idea…..especially when u have a handicapped wife. Not good, Mr. Khanna! Not a good idea at all.

Angad looked down in misery….if only he could put back the clock….if only he hadnt allowed Josh to carry home his groceries and asked the shop to deliver them for an extra charge. But hindsight is always 20/20 vision. New immigrants are always delighted to meet other desis….and tend to trust them more easily than they would do a local person. Its always nice to meet someone from the home country. How would he guess that Josh would turn out to be a rapist?

Officer asked him: How did Josh get into your apartment? Did you give him a spare key?

OF COURSE NOT! We were friends but not to that extent. We only met him about two months ago….I have no idea how he got in…Angad was completely perplexed. 

**The officer looked suspiciously at him….he thought perhaps the husband had sent the guy to kill his wife….it can happen…like that Hitchcock thriller "Dial M for Murder" ….and perhaps he had given the key to him also. Maybe he wanted to get rid of his blind wife.**

Angad saw the officer's suspicious looks and felt terrible….he knew he was under suspicion too as the husband. The husband is always the first suspect…and in this case, it was a mystery how Josh got in…how he knew Angad was out ….why he was allowed to visit them so often? Why he was on such friendly terms with Angad?  
Angad realized that he was under scrutiny ….he gritted his teeth and resolved to find out everything about Josh and what had happened. With his legal expertise and experience with criminal cases, he was sure he would find out the whole truth and solve the mystery.

But for now, Kripa was his main concern, he had to make sure she was alright! He glanced worriedly at the closed bedroom door, sweating in apprehension about what the doc would find.

The Officer asked him Kripa's details, her maiden name, birthdate, their wedding date, marriage certificate.

Angad told him he had left his papers in his car downstairs, papers that he had taken to the Embassy for Extension of their Visa. He ran downstairs quickly and got his briefcase from the car, ignoring the stares and comments of the neighbours: " Poor guy, his wife was molested" " Shes blind, did u know?" "Aww poor girl….she must have suffered terribly, hope shes okay"

Angad realized that wherever u go, common people's mentality is the same everywhere….they thrive on gossip and sensationalism.

Just as he was handing his documents (passport, marriage certificate) to the Officer, the doc opened the bedroom door and called him: Mr. Khanna, u may come in now.

But the Officer detained him: Just a minute, Mr. Khanna, after your wife feels better u have to bring her down to the Precinct. We want her written statement about the attack.

Does it have to be today? Angad clenched his teeth in irritation and distress.  
No, it can be today or tomorrow…whenever ur wife feels up to it!

Alright! We will do that…now please excuse me. My wife needs me….he gave a tight smile and went into the bedroom.

The doc smiled reassuringly at him: Everything is fine! It appears that your wife managed to escape before the attacker could molest her.

Angad felt the biggest relief sweep over his entire body….he looked tearfully at Kripa on the bed….he sat down beside her before his knees gave away. He had never felt so weak in his life…..so vulnerable! He stared at her face….ravaged by tears, yet so lovely.

Kripa smiled at him and took his hand in hers: Angad, mainey kaha tha na….mujey kuchh nahin hua.

The doc interrupted: Ms. Khripa, before I leave is there anything else u want to tell us?….do u hurt anywhere else? Any other injuries I should know about?

Kripa looked at the hazy white-clad form and said hesitatingly: My head hurts…the back of my head.

Where? Show me the exact place.  
Kripa showed the spot on her head : When he pushed me down, my head struck the table here….its hurting a little.

Angad got horribly worried: Doctor! She had an accident in India…..which left her blind. She had severe head injury….she was in the hospital for 2 months. Please check if her old wound has been affected.

Oh Dear! That's not good news…lets see…..the doctor removed her hair-strands and tried to see, she felt around for bumps…there was a bump about the size of a small egg.

Im afraid I don't have the equipment to check her for head injury. You have to take her to the Hospital immediately and get her MRI done at once. You can go to Queens Hospital or Brooklyn Hospital.

We would rather go to Columbia where my wife's doctors are. They have all her old records.

Sure! I will call another ambulance for her.  
Nahin, Angad, ,main ambulance mein nahin jaana chahti, please…..Kripa said softly.

Angad understood, she didn't want to ride in an ambulance again.  
Thanks, Doctor! We will take a cab to Columbia. Thanks a lot.

My pleasure! The doctor shook hands with Angad and lighly patted Kripa's arm: Best of Luck, Ms. Khripa. You are a very brave woman! I hope everything turns out fine.

The doc left, Angad called Mrs. Lennie and left Kripa with her….he ran upstairs to his apartment to bring down a fresh set of clothes and some toiletries for Kripa.  
He entered the apartment and felt a chill in his blood. The whole area had been taped off with yellow police tape, like a crime scene. A glass vase lay on the floor near the Center table. He stepped over the yellow tape and went into the bedroom. The lamp was lying in a corner….the room was dimly lit with the table lamp. He picked up the lamp and turned it on…perhaps he was tampering with evidence but at this point he didn't care about police procedure.

He went to the closet and took out a salwar set and warm clothes for Kripa. He went to the bathroom and took her hairbrush , and a few cosmetics. He stuffed everything into a duffle bag…he also dropped a nightgown in it…what if the hospital wanted her to stay overnight for observation?

He went downstairs with the bag and asked Lennie to put his briefcase away with the documents in a safe place. Kripa was sipping hot tea in the bedroom wearing Mrs. Lennie's huge gown again. Angad smiled affectionately at her ….she was almost lost in the folds of the gown…she was so petite and slim.

Mrs. Lennie was fussing and clucking over her like a Mother-hen: Do u want some cookies, Honey! I just baked some yesterday.

Kripa smiled and shook her head: No, Thanks Dora… I am fine! Thanks for the hot tea….I feel much better already.

But you gotta eat, Hun! You need your strength back!  
No really, Dora! Im not hungry at all!

Angad smiled at Dora: Thanks for everything, Dora! We have to go to the Hospital now to check for other injuries. We will pick up dinner on the way there.  
Oh Dear! I hope shes alright. Sure, Mr. Khanna….you take her….we will hold the fort here.

Kripa dressed up in the clothes brought by Angad in Dora's bathroom and freshened up as best as she could. Lennie called a cab for them and saw them off. By then, the crowd of curious onlookers had dispersed. Their ghoulish curiousity had been satisfied for the time being.

Angad sat back in the backseat, holding Kripa in his arms. As the cab sped up Brooklyn-Queens Expressway towards Manhattan, he gently kissed her head.

Kripa looked up at his face…..it seemed grainy, yet she could make out his handsome features. He was crying again, hiding his face in her soft hair.

Angad, tum ro kyun rahey ho? Main theek hoon na….mujey kuchh nahin hua…wo…wo mera kuchh nahin bigaad saka…main bachkar bhaag gayi.

Kripa….Kripa…agar tumhey kuchh ho jaata toh main kaisey jeeta? Angad cried, nuzzling her cheeks.

Angad, meri taraf dekho….she took his chin in her fingers and turned his head up.  
His eyes were streaming. She gently wiped his tears: Dekho na , tumney abhi tak notice nahin kiya, hai na? she smiled at him.

Kya notice nahin kiya? He sniffed and wiped his eyes on her dupatta.

Yahan dekho, meri aankhon mein…..she pulled his face close to hers: Angad….Angad. aaj hamarey liye sabsey badi khushi ka din hai….Angad, I can see again! Mujey sab kuchh dikhayi de raha hai"

KYA? He was dumbstruck….KYA KAHA TUMNEY?

Haan, Buddhu! She slapped his cheek playfully, giggling: I can see again! Isiliye toh main uss haiwaan se bachkar bhaag saki….Krishna Thakur ne meri aankhon ki roshni wapas kar dee taaki main bach sakoon and tumharey paas sahi salamat wapas aa sakoon.

WHATT!? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS…..Angad cupped her cheeks in his hands and stared with wonder at her eyes….her beautiful dark brown eyes that could see him again. Kripa…..kaho ke yeh sach hai.. main koi sapna toh nahin dekh raha….he looked into her eyes.

Haan, Angad, yeh bilkul sach hai. Mujey sab dikhayi de raha hai….thoda sa dhundla lekin roshni saaf nazar aa rahi hai. She pointed out his nose: Yeh hai tumhara bada sa naak….she pointed out his lips: Aur yeh rahey tumharey honth…jo sirf merey liye baney hain" she lightly touched them, making him shiver in delight.

Oh My God! Kripa, tum sachmuch dekh sakti ho? He almost jumped out of the cab in his joy and excitement.

Kripa laughed gleefully and proceeded to give more proofs…she pointed out of the window: Wo raha ek bada sa hoarding…kya likha hai?  
She peered carefully at the huge, lighted board beside the expressway: Haan, likha hai: ON….BROADWAY….hmmm….by the time she read that the cab had moved forward, so she tried to read the next one. She was like a child who had learned something new…she pointed out every lighted advertisement by the road and tried to read them. Both of them burst out into silly giggles when she read some letters wrong or read out something jumbled and hotchpotch.

Angad got into the game: Achha bolo, uss dukaan ka naam kya hai? They had entered Manhattan by now and he pointed out a Starbucks shop.

Ohhh wo…wo toh Starbucks hai…main green roshni dekhkar hi pehchan gayi"  
Aur wo? Angad pointed out a Macdonald's.

Oh Angad, itni easy sawaal kyun kar rahey ho? Wo toh Macdonald's Hai…..itna bada M aur kiska hoga? She laughed triumphantly.

Angad hugged her tightly: Sach, Kripa, aaj humarey jeevan ka sabsey achha din hai…..tumhari aankhein theek ho gayi aur tum bach gayi…..Many Thanks to Bhagwan! Yeh sab Dadi ke Puja ka asar hoga…

Haan Angad….she became serious….Dadi ki Puja, mere Maa-Baba aur Mom-Dad ka aashiwaad aur tumhara Pyaar, yeh sabney milkar mujey aaj bacha liya aur meri aankhein bhi theek kar dee.  
They hugged each other fiercely as the cab reached Columbia University Medical Center.

- - 

**PART 106**

Kripa's MRI/brain scan yielded positive results. There was no haemorrhaging, no concussion and no internal injuries. Her old wound hadnt been affected in any way.

Kripa's doctor asked about the cause of the injury, Angad told him in brief about the attack on Kripa.

The doctor looked very serious: Mrs. Khanna, you had a lucky escape…it's a small miracle of sorts that you started to see during that ordeal. Perhaps your brain just needed that extra push to restore vision. Congratulations! Now you need to concentrate even harder and try to see more clearly. Please come back next week when u feel better and we will continue your treatment.

Kripa and Angad thanked the doctor and left the hospital. They had dinner at a late-night deli and took a cab back to Brooklyn to their apartment. It was almost midnight by the time they reached home. Angad looked at the apartment building from the cab and suddenly said: Chalo, Kripa, hum aaj raat ko kisi motel mein chaltey hain"

Kripa looked at him with quiet understanding and nodded. She knew that he guessed that she would feel uncomfortable staying at the apartment after what almost happened there. She needed rest tonight and wanted to forget what happened. The apartment was in bad shape anyways with a broken bedroom door, things knocked down and police tape all over.

They went to a motel nearby and checked into a double room. Kripa was very tired and listless. When she went to the room, she said: Angad, main nahana chahti hoon"

Angad nodded in understanding: Yes, a hot shower will make you feel much better.  
Kripa wanted to wash off that monster's touch from her body and feel fresh and rejuvenated. She also wanted Angad's touch, his love tonight.

She asked shyly: Angad, kya tum bhi mere saath shower karogey?  
Angad got heaven in his hands: Of course! Ismein poochhney ki kya baat hai? Come on, sweetheart! Lets go"

As the hot jets of water fell over their bodies, he slowly and gently soothed all her bruises and cuts, kissing them softly till she trembled and sighed with delight, holding his waist and stroking his chest with her slippery hands.

Angad saw the purple bruises on her chest and tears came to his eyes: Kripa, Im so sorry, meri bewakoofi ki vajeh se tumhey yeh sab sehna pada…..I will never ever leave you alone again.

Angad, please sorry mat kaho…ismein tumhara kya kasoor hai? Tum toh zaroori kaam ke liye gaye the….pata nahin kaisey uss admi ko pata chal gaya ke tum ghar per nahin the….lekin uskey paas chabi kaisey aayi, na jaaney wo andar kaisey ghusa?

I don't know…Angad said with tightly clenched jaw and burning eyes: But I sure as Hell will find out soon! That I promise you! Khair, chhodo in baaton ko….aaj ki raat sirf tum aur main….we will celebrate …..Tonight is the beginning of the rest of our lives, Kripa! I love you with all my breath…..Hum phir kabhie judaa nahin hongay"

Haan, Angad, vaada karo tum hamesha mere saath rahogey….mere paas….she hugged him tightly under the shower. He kissed her neck and shoulders as his hands stroked her bare back and bottom.

Finally he wrapped her in a towel, lifted her in his arms and carried his cute little wife to bed. Where he made exquisitely tender, slow love to her, till she was a quivering instrument in his hands, letting him play her as he wished.

Afterwards, as they lay in each other's arms, Angad told her: Do u know the funniest thing….the cops think I gave Josh the key….that I sent him to attack you.

Kripa gasped in shock and sat up: KYAA? YEH LOG PAGAL HAIN KYA? INKA DIMAAG KHARAB HAI KYA? …..Yahan ke police toh India ke police se bhi stupid, bewaqoof hain….she started laughing at the thought that Angad was under suspicion.

Angad chuckled loudly too….  
Suddenly she remembered something: Angad, ek baat tumsey kehni hai…..jab wo….darinda merey saath ….zabardasti kar raha tha…tab usney kaha….ke kisiney usey bheja tha…mujey attack karney ke liye….usney mujhsey kaha…I was paid to do this to you.

KYA? Now it was Angad's turn to be shocked…he sat up in sudden excitement: HE SAID THAT? What did he mean by that? Who could have sent him?

Kripa said: Wahi toh? Kabsey yeh sawaal mujey khayi jaa rahi hai ke kaun ho sakta hai jo mujey maarna chahta ho? Main toh yahan kisiko nahin jaanti…hum yahan naye hain…kaun mera dushman ho sakta hai?

Angad exercised his grey cells, thinking hard as he sat bare-chested on the bed: Hmmm, Kartik toh India mein Jail mein hai…jahan tak main jaanta hoon. Thehro main abhi ek phone lagata hoon"

He called Nishant's mobile …it was daytime in India then: Hi Nishant! This is Angad! After a few pleasantries and Nishant asking about Kripa's condition, Angad asked: Yaar! Can u tell me about Kartik….is he still safely behind bars?

Why, why are you asking? Is everything okay over there? Did something happen there?

Nishant had already guessed, so Angad told him briefly about the attack on Kripa and requested: Please, Nishant, iskey baarey mein hum dono ke gharwalon ko kuchh pata na chaley…I don't want them to worry unnecessarily. Aur Kripa ke Baba ki tabiyat bhi theek nahin. He shouldn't come to know about this attack.

Nishant promised: My lips are sealed . Main abhi Kartik ke baarey mein pata lagata hoon. I will call u back.

He called back after 10 minutes: No Angad, its not Kartik…hes still in jail….uski haalat kaafi kharab hai,, uski Maa guzar gayi….I don't think he has the money to send someone to kill Kripa….then he suddenly exclaimed: AREY YAAR! MISHTI! MISHTI TOH U.S. MEIN HAI…..IT MUST BE HER!

Angad was all excited: YES! YOU ARE RIGHT! Pata nahin merey dimaag mein pehley kyun nahin aaya….That's 100% right! Mishti is here….she can be linked to Josh….That's quite possible….I will find out surely. Thanks Nishant! You solved the case.

Anything for u guys! Angad…..this time don't let Mishti escape…GET HER! OKAY? If you don't get her, Kripa will never be safe.

Angad clenched his fists: Don't worry, Nishant! I will get her, whatever it takes. This time she wont give us the slip! This time she will have to pay!

Kripa listened to all this with a dumbstruck face: Kyun Angad? Mishti mujhsey itni nafrat kyun karti hai? Mainey uska kya bigada tha? Tum usey pyar nahin kartey ismein meri kya galti hai? She was quite tearful to be the object of such obsessive hatred.

Angad took her in his arms and kissed her gently: Mishti hates you because you are everything she is NOT! You are loving, kind, beautiful, loved by everyone who knows you! Lekin wo….Shes pure poison….shes just a dark entity….agar tum subah ki kiran ho toh wo hai kaali raat ka andhera..That's why she hates you so much and wants to destroy you!

Wow, Angad, you are so poetic! She kissed his cheek lovingly….Lagta hai tum shayar zyada aur lawyer kam ho"

Kya karoon?….ishq ne shayar bana diya, nahin toh hum bhi aadmi kaam ke the" Angad chuckled wickedly and kissed her lips loudly with a smack. …..Ab chalo, so jaao….raat bahut ho gayi….poori raat mujey jagana hai kya? Bad girl!

Paaji, main tumhey jagati hoon ya tum mujey….Jhootha kahinka !

Angad laughed: Tum jagao ya main jagaoon, baat toh ek hi huyi na? Nateeja to ek hi hoga.….haina Mrs. Canna…..he leaned over her and asked amorously.  
She giggled and said: Yes, of course, Mr. Canna…and she pulled his face down to hers.

************************************************** 

The next morning, they called their families and gave them the good news of Kripa getting her eyesight back. both families were ecstatic with joy….Gayatri and Naina both shed tears of happiness over the phone, showering blessings on them.

Gayatri said: Kripa, tere Baba yeh khabar sunengey toh unmein nayi jaan aa jayegi….unko har waqt teri chinta lagi rehti hai….ab unki tabiyat bhi achhi ho jayegi. Theher main tere Baba ko bulati hoon….Ogo Shunchho! Kripa ka phone hai"

Shurjo was overwhelmed with gladness: Beti, aaj tuney humein jeevan bhar ki khushi de dee…..ab humein aur kuchh nahin chahiye….buss tu aur Angad wapas aa jaa, phir humarey khushiyon ka khazana poora ho jayega…..Beti tu kab ghar aa rahi hai?

Baba, abhi ek-do mahiney aur rukna padega….Doctor ne kaha hai…abhi mujey sab kuchh dhundhla sa dikh raha hai…isliye aur bhi treatment karna padega…aap chinta mat keejiye aur apney sehat ka khayal rakhiye….hum jaldi hi wapas aa rahey hain"

Sure, Beti….hum bahut besabri se tera intezaar karengey….apna khayal rakhna"

Naina gushed : Pata hai, Kripa...Tere Dida ne terey liye bahut badi Pooja-Paath karvayi thi…pichhley haftey…. aur ab humein yeh khushkhabri dee tuney. Yeh sab Krishna Thakur ki kripa hai…tu aur Angad ab jaldi se ghar aaja….tum dono ke bina yeh ghar adhoora lagta hai"

Dadi was thrilled : Kripa, aaj main sabsey zyada khush hoon….kayi din se mujey burey sapney aa rahey the….pichhley haftey mainey Panditji se Puja karvayi aur aaj teri aankhein theek ho gayi, sab Krishna jee ki Leela hai"

Haan Dida….Kripa said tearfully, yeh sab Krishna Thakur ka hi toh chamatkar hai….she looked at Angad who nodded thoughtfully. At last the agnostic Angad was becoming a staunch believer in the miracles of Divinity.

They checked out of the motel and went back to the apartment building. Angad met Lennie and asked him if there was any other empty flat they could rent for the rest of their lease.

Lennie looked thoughtful: Normally we don't allow such things but we will make an exception for u and ur Mrs. We know you cant stay in that apartment after what happened. I'll see what I can do.

They waited in Lennie's place and enjoyed coffee and cake baked by Dora, answering her concerned queries: Khripa Dear, how are you feeling now?  
Kripa smiled broadly: I am perfectly alright! Thanks, Dora! You and Lennie saved me!

Awww, that was our responsibility….said the maternal Dora, if u ever need anything, Dear, just call me. Heres my number….and you take it easy and rest up ur feet. Let Mr. Kanna here take care of everything! And Khripa, Congratulations for getting back your vision. Something good came out of the whole thing, didn't it? The Lord works in mysterious ways!

Yes, Dora, That's so true, when I escaped from the apartment, God was surely with me….Kripa said emotionally. She glanced at Angad and thought : Yes, God was with me..and so was Angad's love….they both gave me courage and sense to escape from that killer.

Lennie returned after half an hour: Mr. Canna, you are in Luck! A tenant vacated just 4 days ago on the 3rd floor. You can shift there. It is slightly bigger but we wont charge you extra rent.

Angad thanked Lennie profusely. To find such helpful people in a strange land was really a stroke of luck. The childless couple had taken to Angad and Kripa and were feeling very protective about them right now.

Lennie helped Angad move all their luggage, kitchen stuff, clothes, electronic equipment, theVRT machine…..everything from the old flat to the 3rd floor one. Pretty soon, they were all settled in. Kripa stayed with Dora while they moved the stuff. A few kindly neighbours also came and helped Angad with the move.  
Everybody was sympathetic to the young immigrant couple who had survived such an ordeal!

Angad-Kripa freshened up, had a light lunch and then went to the Police Precinct nearby. Kripa's statement was taken down. She gave a full report of the attack on her, she hesitated and fumbled in some of the more embarassing parts about her attempted rape but Angad held her cold, nervously fidgeting hand throughout and pressed it reassuringly with his warm hand.

Officer Bennett strolled in just as she was finishing up: Oh there you are, Mr. Khanna! I have some news for you! Apparently your wife's attacker ….Josh was a drug peddler and a Junkie. We found a packet of high-grade Cocaine in his pocket, and also a switchblade knife …there were traces of drugs in his bloodstream. He was quite high and we suspect he was going to kill her afterwards with the knife.

Yes, Officer, we know that….Angad said with a pale face, pressing Kripa's cold shivering hand again, wishing she didn't have to hear all this.

How did you know? The officer looked suspicious at once.

Kripa intervened: Officer, when that guy attacked me, he was saying that somebody paid him to kill me and we think we know who did that….

Really? Who do u think sent him to kill you? He was surprised.

Angad and Kripa told Officer Bennet everything about Mishti Chatterjee and her hatred for Kripa.. how she had plotted to kill Kripa back in Calcutta, how Kripa had lost her eyesight in that deliberate hit and run accident. And how Mishti had given the slip to Justice and fled India via Mauritius and come to the States!

Officer Bennett was amazed, stunned: HECK! This is amazing story…its more dramatic than Law and Order and CSI combined. What a criminal mind! So where do u think this girl Misty is at present?

Angad held up his hands: We have no idea but we suspect shes somewhere here or in Manhattan perhaps. Can you put out a search warrant for her? Shes an absconding criminal from India so u can do it on those grounds.

Yes, we will try that….but we need details about this girl.

Angad promised to get Mishti's details faxed from India….her photograph, her physical characteristics….everything within 2 days.

Ah Yes… another thing, I found this key in Josh's pocket….is this a duplicate to your apartment?

No Officer, it looks like ours but I have both my keys here….Angad took out his own key chain. You can ask our Super Lennie, he gave us only 2 keys when we moved in and both are here on my key chain.

Hmmm, Bennett thought for a while….I will look into this. Probably that guy took an imprint of ur key when u werent looking and made a duplicate of the key. That's quite possible. Was there any occasion when both of u left the Living room when Josh was visiting?

Angad and Kripa both nodded vigorously: Yes, Officer, many times….Kripa would go to the kitchen to get tea or snacks and I would follow her to help her.

And where do u normally keep ur key chain when u are at home? Bennett asked.  
Angad's face blanched: Hell! I always hang it on a nail near the door…..he must have gotten an imprint when we were in the kitchen someday. What a *******!

Yes! That's what must have happened! Bennett beamed at having solved the mystery…so the guy took an imprint, made a duplicate key and was waiting for his chance to get your wife alone when u werent there? But how did he know u wont be there? Did u tell him u were going to the Embassy?

No! I never mentioned it in front of him but…..I KNOW…..THE PHONE ! He must have bugged the phone! A few weeks back our phone was making weird sounds, Josh said he knew something about fixing phones and he took it apart and tinkered with it and the sound was gone. He must have put a bug in it then! Angad's grey cells were at work again.

Very good, Mr. Khanna, that's sharp of u….did u say u are a lawyer? Good thinking! But u really shouldn't have trusted a stranger like that! U never know how a man can be….

Officer, we have learned our lesson….never again are we picking up strangers from Grocery Stores. Angad said gravely, trying to lighten up the atmosphere with his joke.

Bennett laughed and nodded: Okay then, Best of Luck to both of you….we will contact u when we know more.

Officer, has Josh been arrested yet? Has he been questioned?

No, his head was cracked by the blows of the vase and baseball bat….he has concussion and severe internal bleeding. We don't know if hes going to survive…..hes in critical condition. If he survives and opens his eyes, we will start questioning him. Till then we only have this single lead on this girl u are talking about. we will follow up on that and let u know as soon as we get some leads.

Angad and Kripa left the police station with heavy hearts. Josh was the only link to Mishti and he was lying unconscious at the hospital. How were they going to find Mishti? As long as Mishti was out there, Kripa's life was in danger! Mishti was desperate now….hatred had made her insane…what if she tried again? Angad gripped Kripa tightly by his side and looked fearfully left and right on both sides as they crossed the street. He felt furious for his fears: How could they live their lives in constant fear like this? Angad's jaws clenched….he will have to take matters into his own hands now, he couldn't just sit back and let the police handle the case at their own pace. He must catch Mishti before she could harm Kripa again!

- -

**PART 107**

Early the next morning, Angad got a call from Officer Bennett: Mr. Khanna, can u come down to the Precinct? We have found something that we want u to see.

Of course! We will be there in half an hour.

Angad and Kripa got ready in a hurry and rushed to the Precinct.

Bennett was waiting for them at his desk: Here you go, Mr. Khanna….we retrieved this cell-phone from Josh's apartment and also more packets of Cocaine, an unregistered gun. Looks like your "Friend" was involved in some serious criminal activity. Theres some voice messages on his cell-phone that we want u to hear if you can identify them?

Angad listened to all the voice messages on Josh's cell….some were from a guy named Tony, a few from his family in India. Suddenly Angad froze…..it was a female voice: Hi Josh, this is MC here, did u bug the phone yet? Do it fast, I cant wait anymore….you have to do the job ASAP if u want the next stash.

IT WAS MISHTI'S VOICE !

Angad's eyes sparkled with excitement, his fists clenched in fury: "Officer, listen to this one…..This is Mishti, the one we told u about….so we were right in guessing it was her in cahoots with Josh.

Angad replayed the message …Bennett and Kripa heard it. Kripa was shocked and bewildered: What did she mean by stash?

Bennett explained: That's a common term for a hidden supply of drugs. Usually drug-sellers use that term. Looks like ur girl here is a bigtime drug peddler. Now we have even more reason to hunt her down!

Angad frowned: It sounds like Mishti was supplying drugs to Josh? When did she get into this business? I cant believe it! Shes from such a distinguished family in Calcutta…..what made her become a drug-seller?!

We will find out soon enough…..did u contact the people back home for her details?

Angad nodded: Yes, I called them yesterday…..they will Fax it within a day or two"

Good! Till then, we can follow on leads from Josh's contacts in the neighbourhood.  
As Angad and Kripa were leaving the precinct, Bennett asked Angad in a low voice: Howz the Missus? Is she alright?

Angad smiled and nodded: Yes, Shes fine! She can even see a little bit now.

Really? That's great News! Congratulations, Mrs. Khanna! You are a really brave lady! Bennett beamed with genuine delight and shook her hand: Don't you worry! We will watch your back! …he said in a heavy Brooklyn accent. 

**Kripa grinned and thanked him!**

When they returned to their building, Angad –Kripa saw Rahul standing in the doorway, looking anxious and nervous.

Arey Rahul, Tum yahan? Angad asked rather brusquely.

I just heard the news and came here at once. How is Bhabhi?

Kripa flinched at the term "Bhabhi" …it had unpleasant memories for her now.  
Angad asked with a frown: How did u hear about it?

Rahul fidgeted nervously: I heard it last night on Channel 4 news…

SHIT! Don't tell me we were on the News? Angad and Kripa were both shocked.

Actually they didn't show you guys….just the building and the newscaster said a blind woman from India was assaulted in her apartment over here. But she managed to escape her attacker….Is the news true? Rahul's face was pale.

Angad vaguely remembered noticing a TV News Van that night amongst the cop cars and ambulance. He cursed profusely in his mind: DAMN! Mishti ko pata chal gaya hoga ke Josh pakda gaya…..She must be in hiding by now! He gritted his teeth: NO! He WONT let her escape THIS TIME!

Angad abruptly told Rahul: Come upstairs, We will talk!

They went to their new apartment. Kripa said: Aap dono baatein keejiye, main chai banakar laati hoon. She went to the kitchen and made tea and snacks. She was now capable of doing housework independantly and was enjoying it…not having to depend on Angad for everything.

Angad told Rahul the whole traumatic story …Rahul was stunned : Thank GOD! Kripa got away…she was damn lucky…and she recovered her eyesight too….That's AMAZING! Excellent News! Congratulations Yaar!

Angad smiled, then became serious: Remember you had warned me about Josh…..I should have been more careful….he was a total stranger to us. But did you know something more about him that u didn't tell me?

Rahul shifted uncomfortably, looking downcast: Shayad mujey sab kuchh bata dena chahiye tha….but I wasn't really sure. Hospital mein rumors faila tha ke Josh drugs bhi bechta hai…shayad kisi staff member ko offer kiya hoga. I thought they were just rumors but I never really liked that guy! There was something weird about him….his eyes looked strange …U know what I mean?

Angad looked dead serious: You really should have told me about those rumors. Do u realize your silence could have cost Kripa her life? She would have been…..he swallowed painfully….That Scoundrel! He wanted to molest her and then kill her…Angad looked murderous!

Rahul wrung his hands apologetically: I'm really sorry, Angad! I didn't realize….he was so dangerous….

Kripa came in with tea and snacks on a tray and served them.

Rahul: Thanks, Bhabhi! How are you feeling? He looked anxiously at Kripa's face.

Kripa smiled slightly: I am Okay….she could faintly see his outline and his smile….she felt reassured somehow…he seemed like a nice guy.

They sipped tea and chatted…Rahul asked with hesitation: I have a suggestion if u guys don't mind….Mere Bua ka ghar hai Long Island mein…in Dix Hills…she will be glad to have u as guests. Kyun na tum dono wahan shift ho jaao….its only 45 minutes away from Manhattan…u can drive down for Kripa's treatment every week. So what do u think about the idea?

Angad thoughtfully considered Rahul's offer, then he decided and declined: No Rahul…we cant leave Brooklyn yet. The investigation is going on and we need to visit the local Precinct quite often...humein insey contact rakhna padega. Thanks for the offer anyways but I think we should stay here for now.

Lekin agar tujey phir se kahin akeley jaana pada toh? Bhabhi ka kya hoga? Usey phir se akela ….

OUT OF THE QUESTION! What do u think? I will leave her alone after what happened? Lekin yahan Lennie aur Dora hain na….they have been real Saviors for us. Agar mujey kahin baahar jaana pada toh Kripa ko Dora ke paas rakhkar jaaoonga"  
Kripa agreed: Haan, un dono ne meri bahut help kee"

Angad's lips twitched naughtily: Yeah, Dora can babysit Kripa…..she will gladly do it…..he was pulling Kripa's leg and it had its desired effect.

Kripa glared at him: KYAA? Main baby hoon? Dora mujey babysit karegi? Main tumhey bachchi dikhti hoon?"

Angad said cheekily: Tum bachchi nahin toh aur kya ho?

His amorous tone made Kripa blush…she got up angrily: Humphh! Main chali….mujey neend aa rahi hai…Bye Rahul…Humphh….she tilted her head proudly at Angad and flounced off to the bedroom.

Angad laughed loudly…..his teasing mode was back… things were back to normal again.

Rahul grinned, enjoying their cute fight.

Angad, investigation kahan tak badhi? Josh kahan hai?

Wo scoundrel hospital mein hai….achha hua pehley se hi wahan pahunch gaya nahin toh main usey maar-maarkar hospital pahuncha deta….Angad looked murderous again.

Lekin wo Kripa ko maarna kyun chahta tha? What was his motive? Rahul was puzzled.

Because he was paid by that ***** Mishti…..

MISHTI? Rahul sprang up from his seat.

Haan, hamara purana dushman, Mishti yahin per hai….usiney Josh ko bheja tha Kripa ko khatam karney ke liye…..

MISHTI? DO U MEAN MISHTI CHATTERJEE? Rahul almost yelled in excitement.

Angad looked suspicious: Kyun, tu usey jaanta hai? Kahan hai wo? Tujey uska address pata hai?

Rahul shook his head: Main personally nahin jaanta….lekin wo hamarey hospital mein aayi thi…

KAB? KAHAN? KISKEY PAAS? Angad shook with excitement….he felt suddenly close to nabbing Mishti.

She came to the Hospital for some minor injury on her leg . She wasn't my patient. She went to Dr. Neeraj…Sharma. But I remember her name because I was there when she admitted herself for the stitches. I remembered her name because it was so odd…Mishti, I mean who names their kid after a sweet?

Angad laughed heartily: Shayad usee vejeh se wo pagal ho gayi …  
Then he sobered up: No Yaar, This time I have to find her and put her away in Jail for life so she cant harm Kripa again!

AGAIN? U MEAN SHES TRIED BEFORE? Rahul was dumbstruck.

Angad told him all about Mishti's villainy so far. He desperately requested : Rahul, Yaar, u have to get me her address ASAP! I think she has already escaped but still….we might find some clues at her old digs.

Sure, Of course! Main abhi uska pata maloom karta hoon. Rahul called the Hospital, made up some story about meeting Mishti's long-lost relative from India who wanted her address and phone number. After some formalities, the Registration Desk gave him Mishti's address in the Bronx.

Angad almost jumped with joy to get that address : Thanks, Yaar! Youre a lifesaver! He called Bennett at once and gave him the house number. Bennett promised to send a cop car there at once!

But it was too late, the crime bird had flown the coop. She had absconded once more, leaving no trace or forwarding address. Angad was most disappointed and dejected when he heard that from Bennett later: Jab tak Mishti pakdi nahin jaati tab tak main chain ki neend nahin so paaoonga…har waqt dil mein ek khuaf sa bhara rahega….I don't want to live with this fear.

Although they didn't find Mishti, the cops found out a lot of information about her. Angad got the Fax from India and passed on the details to Bennett, who put his junior detectives to work on the case. They soon pieced together the whole story from neighbours, other drug sellers and police informers and even Mishti's own brother!

Evidently, after her grandfather disinherited her and her brother threw her out of his Chicago house, Mishti did a few odd jobs here and there. She worked at Bloomingdale's as a Sales girl….but the pay wasn't enough to support her lavish lifestyle. Soon she became a call-girl/ escort for rich, old guys. One of her clients introduced her to Cocaine, LSD and marijuana. She was hooked, both to the drugs and to the potential of making money selling and transporting drugs. She became a drug-peddler. She would go to parties and night clubs in the guise of a reveller and sell drugs to the partygoers and clubbers. She made a lot of money within a year.

She still had a few contacts in Kolkata. At first she was happy that her plan had left Kripa blind and separated her from Angad forever. But then her contacts informed her that Angad-Kripa had reconciled and were married. Mishti burned up with jealousy and hatred. Kripa had no right to be happy when she, Mishti Chatterjee, was struggling all by herself in the U.S. In her warped, unstable mind, she blamed Kripa for her disinheritance and subsequent penury.

Then she heard that Angad was bringing his new wife over to the States for eye-treatment. She vowed to get revenge again on Kripa ….She rubbed her hands in evil glee and waited eagerly for their arrival. She shifted her operations to New York and rented an apartment in Bronx. Then she faked an injury in her leg (she slashed it with a knife) and went to Columbia where Kripa had already started her treatment. Mishti bribed some attendants at the hospital and found out all the details about Kripa and where they were staying, etc. Then she contacted her drug-seller in New York….the guy to whom she supplied Cocaine for individual sales: JOSH!

In exchange for a big stash of High-grade Cocaine, Josh agreed to "off" Kripa ….he deliberately bumped into Kripa at the Grocery store…..befriended the cute couple and won over their confidence. He bugged their phone line, listening to their conversations from his apartment nearby. He sneakily got hold of Angad's key, made an imprint and got a duplicate key made at a hardware store. Then he waited his chance like a hunter waits for his prey to be careless.

Mishti agreed to Josh's plan of rape and murder as it would seem some unknown intruder had done the deed. She also wanted Kripa's death to be as gruesome as possible so Angad suffers the worst pain! She hated Angad for rejecting her!  
But Josh's lust was his downfall….Kripa escaped and he was hit on the head twice.

As the cops searched high and low for Mishti in Bronx and Queens, somewhere on Long Island, she hid in a basement apartment, biding her time and swearing: This time I will get to you, Kripa Bose….tum baar baar aisey bach nahin sakti!" She gnashed her teeth and sniffed some white powder which would transport her to a beautiful place where she was wearing a Beauty Queen crown and people were admiring her perfection.

- -

**PART 108**

Dil Jigar Nazar Kya hai  
Main toh tere liye Jaan bhi de doon"

It was the wee hours of the morning….slightly chilly and damp. The lovebirds slept cuddled under the big comforter, their bare bodies warm and cozy. Angad was holding her from the back, his large body curved spoon-fashion around her bottom. He stirred slowly, his hand wandered on her belly, caressing, inching upwards to her softness.

Mmmmm, she protested in her sleep: An-gad…..sonay do na….

Angad nuzzled her nape with his warm lips : Subah ho gayi hai…..Lazybones!

Jhoothey…..abhi sirf 5 bajey hain…..hato ab….she elbowed him hard! But there was no stopping him.

His hand went up and cupped her softness: 5 bajey subah hoti hai….

Really? Kripa turned angrily towards him: Tum kabsey paanch bajey uthney lagey?

Jabsey shadi ho gayi….he grinned shamelessly.  
Chhodo mujey …tang mat karo….main toh bachchi hoon na…sharam nahin aati bachchi ko chhedtey huey? She asked archly.

His hand moved slowly, she bit her lips to suppress a moan….

He said huskily into her neck: Tum bachchi toh nahin, lekin bahut jald bachchi ki Maa zaroor banogi"

Kripa wiggled to escape: No way….abhi itni jaldi nahin….

Theek hai abhi nahin….lekin tayyari toh shuru kar saktey hain na…..he laughed huskily, nipping the soft dip of her shoulder.

Tum toh hamesha tayyari kartey rehtey ho….she complained with a pout …but her body arched under him as his hands and mouth stroked her expertly.

Havent u heard the saying? Practice Makes Perfect…he chuckled wickedly,  
then rolled over her and looked deep into her lovely eyes. " Sooo.. abhi practice shuru karein? " His fingers brushed her lips, then his lips came down on hers. Her protests soon became soft moaning whimpers and cries of delight.

****************** ************************************

A month had passed. Kripa's treatment was progressing well…she could see a lot clearer now, although she couldn't read books or magazines. Doctors forbid her from watching too much TV to avoid stressing her eyes too much.

The lovebirds spent quiet days and evenings in their apartment. They cooked dinner together, trying out new recipes from books, they fought a lot…Angad teased her, made her angry, then pacified her in his own style! Their nights were full of passion, days were full of cute fights !

They called their parents back home twice a week, gave them updates about Kripa's recovery and promised to return within 2-3 months.

Angad worked offshore from his laptop. He kept in close contact with Bennett and the investigations. Josh had recovered consciousness but was still in the hospital due to his injuries. The police had taken down his confession. He would be arrested as soon as he was on his feet.

************************************************ *

Summer had arrived in New York. Memorial day had passed. The evenings were cool and pleasant at the end of May and people were outdoors already, jogging, walking in parks, having the first Barbecues of the year. Angad and Kripa went for evening walks in a park nearby and had tea and samosas from an Indian store on the way back home.

It was the last day of May. They came out of the park and stepped on the road to cross it to the other side.

SUDDENLY….A CAR PULLED UP CLOSE TO THEM, AN ARM EXTENDED FROM THE WINDOW, A GLIMMERING METAL PIECE SHINING IN IT!

Angad saw the gleaming metal just in the nick of time…..he gave Kripa a violent shove, pushing her down to the ground, she cried out in shock….BANGG! The handgun fired! A fraction of a second after Angad's arm had pushed Kripa….  
just at that instant, Angad felt a piercing pain in his left arm and fell down with a thud on the street.

Kripa screamed in terror…the car sped away ….passersby ducked at the sound of the gun, some screaming, some yelling after the assassin's car! Angad was lying in a pool of blood on the street, gasping….Kripa leaned over him, desperately crying: ANGADD! ANGAD! AANKHEIN KHOLO, ANGAD! ANGAD, TUMHEY GOLI LAGI HAI….PLEASE KUCHH KAHO….ANGAD….MUJEY CHHODKAR MAT JAAO….ANGADDD!

Angad slowly opened his eyes…his arm was hurting terribly, like somebody had ripped it apart…Kripa was a blurry figure at first, then his vision cleared.

Kripaaaa…he said in a hoarse voice: Pocket se….mobile …nikalo….Give me…  
Kripa, sobbing with fear, groped his pocket and took out his mobile….Angad took it in his bloodied hand and speed dialled Bennett.

He groaned: Kripaa, Help me…sit up.

A shaking Kripa helped him up, holding his underarms and cradled him on her chest.

Angad gasped with pain, then clenched his teeth with determination….Bennett….he said tersely on the mobile: Angad here! Its Mishti…she shot me…we are on…(he paused and looked at the street signs) on Lafayette Avenue….outside….Tompkins Park. She shot me….driving a Ford Mustang…dark blue, 1993…heading east. GET HER! ITS OUR ONLY CHANCE!  
He heaved a severe breath of agony after saying all this.

Bennett crisply said: We'll GET HER! DON'T worry! I'm calling 911 and also sending a despatch to you…You Hang on, do u hear, Khanna? … don't die yet!

Angad gruffly said: JUST GET THAT B****!

He handed over the mobile to Kripa, who sat there, cradling his head to her chest, terrified, crying softly.

A large crowd of people gathered around them on the busy street:  
OH MY GOD! HE GOT SHOT! Did u see? It was a drive-by shooting?

DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? THIS IS BROOKLYN, NOT THE BRONX!

Hey did u call 911?  
I Think the guy called 911….what a tough guy he is….called the cops himself…  
I called 911 already…  
The voices milled around the couple sitting on the street, some concerned, some angry.

Two police cars and an ambulance came rushing down the street with blaring, ear-splitting sirens. The crowd was dispersed. Two EMTs got down and ran to Angad, onechecked his pulse and wound, the other got the stretcher ready. Angad's breathing was shallow, his pulsebeats slow, his face pale. They gently extracted Angad from Kripa's clinging hands and laid him on the stretcher…and carried him to the ambulance.

Kripa walked beside the stretcher, holding Angad's hand, crying silently, a terrible fear overpowering all her senses and thoughts…the fear of losing him!

The EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) said: Ma'am, you can come in the cop car behind us.

Kripa pleaded tearfully: Please let me go with him….hes my husband! I have to stay with him, please!

Angad opened his bloodshot eyes with difficulty: Please….let her come…. my wife…is legally blind!

Okay, the EMT relented…..you can ride in the ambulance.  
The ambulance sped towards University Hospital of Brooklyn with blaring sirens…..one cop car followed, the other remained at the crime scene to take down eyewitness accounts.

Kripa sat beside Angad in the ambulance peering into his face, his inert form even more blurry through her tears: Angad, tum theek ho jaogey….tumhey KUCHH nahin hoga…Krishna Thakur tumhari raksha karengey…Dida ki Puja Paath bekaar nahin jayegi…Angad! she whispered, holding his right hand in her palms.

Angad blinked from time to time, he was still conscious. He saw her tear-wrecked face and pressed her hand gently. She gasped and looked at his eyes…they were open. He whispered: Kripaa, mat ro,….please….main ..theek…hoon….goli…bazoo mein….lagi hai…its… okay…kuchh nahin hoga.

Kripa sobbed and took up his hand to her lips and held it there….trembling, crying.  
The EMT asked Kripa to move ..he pressed a medicated cloth to the wound to stem the flow of blood.

Angad hoarsely said: Kripa….call Dora…ask …to come…to hospital. U stay …with her….Angad was gasping now with pain with each word. It was hurting even to talk.

Kripa drew a sobbing breath: Haan, main abhi phone karti hoon.  
Even in that condition, Angad was worried sick about Kripa….he didn't want her to be all alone while he was being treated for his wound.

With the EMT's help she dialled Dora's number which she had memorized…somehow she sobbed out the horrifying news to Dora and Lennie!

.Lennie was shocked to hear about the drive-by-shooting and Angad's wound.  
Khripa, don't worry, we will be there NOW….u hold on, Hun! Dora assured her.

The ambulance pulled up to the Hospital doors. ..Angad was wheeled in to ER. Kripa walked in behind him, but was stopped at the door.

Kripaaa…..he called her..he was frantic…she couldn't be left alone while Mishti was still at large.

DOCTOR! He yelled painfully….with all his remaining strength: My wife, shes in danger…cant stay alone...please, let her in"

The cop following them came in at that moment….Angad knew the Officer, he was Bennett's partner, Officer Murray…a pleasant young man…he told Angad: Mr. Khanna, don't worry! Im here…I have it under control…shes safe here. Tom (Bennett) is following the assassin. U take care of yourself….

Angad sighed with relief, closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to sink into oblivion.

The doctors sedated him and worked on his gunshot wound, to extract the bullet. Luckily, it hadnt gone very deep, they had to cut only a few inches deep to extract it. they medicated him, and wheeled him into the Rest area of ER. He was a strong guy…his pulse and heartbeats were soon almost back to normal as he slept peacefully sedated.

The ER Nurse walked out to where Kripa was sitting beside Dora in the passage outside. She told Kripa that Angad was out of danger, the bullet had been taken out, he was stable and sleeping!

Kripa collapsed with relief on Dora's shoulder.  
Dora held her and comforted her: See Dear ! Didn't I tell you he will be fine? Where would he go without you? You two are inseparable, made for each other!  
Kripa nodded tearfully: Yes, Dora, youre right! We are nothing without each other!

An anxious Lennie talked to the Nurse and got the details of the wound. Then he asked Kripa: Do u want to inform your folks back in India?

Kripa hesitated, undecided: I don't know…I don't think Angad would want them to know, he doesn't want them to worry unnecessarily. We didn't tell them about the attack either.

Lennie looked serious: Don't u think they have a right to know?

Kripa looked quietly at him: I think that's for Angad to decide. If he wants them to know or not. They would worry and feel helpless, being so far away.  
Lennie nodded thoughtfully: Yeah I see what u mean…I guess u are right! Theres no point in telling them if they cant come….

********************************************

Meanwhile on the streets of Brooklyn:

Bennett wasn't going to let Mishti escape THIS TIME! He called Chopper One for assistance: Suspect is in dark blue Ford Mustang 1993 model. Heading east on Lafayette…she shot a guy near the Park. Shes a Narco-dealer…Follow her, give us updates of her position.

Four cop cars were giving hot chase to the Ford soon, guided by Chopper One which gave them her location from the sky.  
They raced behind Mishti's speeding car, dodging cars, buses.  
In the Ford Mustang, Mishti sat hunched up behind the wheel…her drug-glazed eyes gleamed with feral satisfaction and she grinned viciously: I GOT HER! I GOT KRIPA AT LAST!

She thought her bullet had hit Kripa as she fell down with a cry…she didn't know Angad had intercepted the bullet meant for Kripa…..Mishti howled with mad glee as she sped crazily towards east.

- -

**PART 109**

Mishti sped on Brooklyn-Queens Expressway, with 4 police cars and Chopper One above in hot pursuit! She was heading towards Eastern Long Island but suddenly changed her mind and took the exit for Grand Central Parkway…..she drove at breakneck speed, uncaring of her own life or that of others. Just driven by instinct to escape imprisonment.

She reached Belt (Shore) Parkway and raced towards Verrazano Bridge. Mishti wanted to escape out of NY state and find refuge with some friends in New Jersey. She drove crazily, unheeding the traffic, zigzagging between lanes ….she had become quite an expert at dodging police cars in the last one year ever since she started drug-trafficking business. The police cars had trouble keeping up with her inspite of their warning sirens moving traffic out of their way or driving on the shoulder.

Verrazano Bridge was in sight….she was almost there….FREEDOM AT LAST! Mishti grinned gleefully. Suddenly a huge 18-Wheeler blocked her way. He was driving leisurely, following the road speed limit. Mishti couldn't stand it….she HAD TO ESCAPE THE COPS! She tried to pass him on the right side….the Truck suddenly swerved to the right, cutting her off, side-swiping her car. Mishti lost control of her car, went crashing through the guardrails and then her car flew like a bird in the sky, in a spectacular leap and went hurtling down to the embankment below! Her car burst into flames…..  
Mishti died a fiery death! The Hounds of Hell got her! She had always craved a showy life, she had a spectacular death at least! But she died happy, thinking she had finally eliminated Kripa!

[ Sorry to all readers, who felt that Mishti should be punished by the Law. I had to kill her off. Had she lived and gone to prison, she would have returned after her jail sentence and tried to attack Kripa and her kids . I HAD to eliminate Mishti this way, I couldn't take a risk like that. Shes like a bad penny that keeps on turning back up again and again!

And if u havent guessed already, she was the Shani-Dasha (bad omen) in Kripa's life. 

**They were no accidents BTW but pre-planned murder attempts on Kripa's life by Mishti and her cohorts!  
She tried to kill her 3 times already! But Angad's love and her families' blessings and prayers saved Kripa everytime. Love triumphed over Evil and Hatred**

*******************************************

At the Hospital:

Angad had been moved to a room in General Ward. It was almost midnight. Dora and Lennie were still hanging around, "babysitting" Kripa. Angad was conscious already….and talking to Kripa and the elderly couple.….

Angad was trying to persuade Kripa to go home with Dora, stay at their flat for the night and come back the following morning.

Dora happily agreed: Yes, Dear! You should come with us….we have a sleeper couch in the living room….you will be very comfy there, I promise…

Kripa shook her head like an obstinate child…she sat by Angad's bed, holding his hand, gazing hungrily at his face like hes slipping away somewhere from her : NAHIN! Main tumhey chhodkar kahin nahin jaaoongi"

Angad smiled tenderly at her: Come on- Kripa…listen to me…go home, take rest…come back tomorrow morning! Youll feel fresher…  
NOO, I want to stay here…..with you! …..

Angad pleaded in his deep voice: …Kripa, pleaase! Zidd mat karo…go home now, its getting late!

Kripa still looked stubborn and tragic…..that's when Officers Murray and Bennett walked in!  
Bennett grinned from ear to ear at seeing Angad conscious and out of danger : So Khanna….You pulled it off? Gave the Devil the slip, Huh?

Yeah, I wanted to see ur mug again….Angad laughed then sobered up….What about Mishti, Tom?

Bennett grinned again: We GOT HER, partner!

Angad almost sat up in his excitement, his IV got yanked and he grunted with pain in his stitched up arm: YOU GOT HER! THAT'S GREAT! IS SHE IN JAIL?

NO, SHES DEAD!

Kripa gasped and looked towards the Officer in shock, Angad exclaimed loudly: DEAD? WHAT DO U MEAN DEAD?

I mean shes Kaput, deceased, GONE!

WHAT….WHAT HAPPENED?

Bennett told them in brief about what had happened…about the car chase, Mishti's accident and fiery death! Angad was rather disappointed that he couldn't bring Mishti to Justice after what she had done to Kripa but he guessed she had met Divine Justice finally.

Kripa's tender heart felt sorry for Mishti for just a moment, then she looked at Angad…at his gunshot wound and her heart hardened: Krishna Thakur ne Mishti ko sazaa dee hai….bahut zulm kiya tha usney hum dono per…she deserved it!

Kripa was finally persuaded to go home by Angad and everybody else. She kissed Angad on his forehead and tenderly whispered goodnight, then went home with Dora and Lennie. Angad grinned with delight…she had kissed him in front of everybody today….his self-conscious and shy little bride was changing, getting more bold….he liked it!

Early next morning, Kripa and Dora came to the Hospital with freshly made breakfast from home. They pampered Angad and fussed over him….he enjoyed their attention. He grabbed Kripa's arm when Dora had gone out: Mainey tumhey bahut miss kiya?

Ahahaha ….phir ghar kyun bheja? Main toh yahin rehna chahti thi….Kripa rolled her eyes and pouted at him.

Angad grinned: Agar tumhey ghar nahin bhejta toh tum mujey raat-bhar sonay nahin deti, isliye….he winked at her.

Kripa blushed at the look in his eyes and shook her head: Besharam, iss haalat mein bhi badmaashi nahin gayi tumhari….

He laughed, then pulled her arm: Ek good-morning kiss de do….

Kripa looked shy, twisted her arm in his tight grip and whispered : Nahin, yahan nahin, koi aa jayega"

Please, Kripa, apney injured pati per itna toh taras khaao….he manipulated her expertly.

Kripa couldn't resist his blackmailing….she bent down and placed her lips on his…..his right hand came up at once, IV and all, and pressed down on her head…..deepening the liplock! He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue exploring her mouth…when he let her go, she was red and breathless, her heart pounding, her lips swollen.

Somebody cleared his throat at the door: Ahem ahem….Sorry to interrupt you two….it was Rahul : Chalo, Laila Majnu Hospital mein bhi shuru ho gaye…..he laughed, as they sprang apart quickly….Kripa blushed profusely and looked accusingly at Angad.

Angad smiled: Hey Rahul, whats up, Man? Your Bhabhi was just giving me naashta….he glanced wickedly at Kripa as he said that….she looked angrily at him.

Rahul grinned broadly and came forward : Tu bata tu kaisa hai? Wow, tuney toh kamaal kar diya…pyaar ka ek naya misaal khada kar diya….You took a bullet for Bhabhi. Kya kehna, Yaar! Hats off to you!

Angad grinned and winked at him: Pyaar ke liye kuchh bhi karega….shes worth a thousand Bullets.

Chheee, Durga-Durga…..aisa nahin kehtey….aur koi bullet ki baat nahin….Kripa shuddered in fear. Main wo sab bhoolna chahti hoon…ab toh wo Kaali saya bhi door ho gayi hamari zindagi se. Ab koi ashubh baatein nahin, please.

Kaali saaya? Rahul looked puzzled.

Mishti…..Angad explained….she was the one who shot me.

Yeah I guessed that….I heard the news on TV…Yaar tu toh famous ho gaya hai….TV per tera photo bhi dikhaya…..police ne kaha tuney apni wife ki jaan bachayi, You are a Hero, Yaar! Kya baat hai….

WHATTT? SHIT! I hope merey gharwalon ko pata na chaley…..who took my picture? Mainey toh kisi photographer ko nahin dekha…

They must have got your picture from the cops….so what happened to Mishti? Did they get her?

What, u didn't read this morning's newspapers? Shes dead…..her car jumped off the bridge ramp and exploded into flames…..shes dead. Finally Kripa ke sar se balaa tali….now she is safe, ab main chain ki saans le sakta hoon.

WHATT? REALLY? I shouldn't say it but…yeh toh badi achhi khabar hai. I am really happy for you and Bhabhi! Rahul smiled with genuine delight.

Kripa smiled at him and poured out tea for everybody into foam cups from her flask.

**************************************

Angad was released from the Hospital after 4 days. His stitches were healing perfectly and they put his arm in a sling, telling him to be careful so he doesn't hurt his arm further.

They went home to the apartment. Kripa took complete care of him, helping him dress up, shave, bathe and all the mundane things that become difficult with an unjured left arm in a sling. Angad let her take care of him without protest. In the process, Kripa herself was healing faster and becoming more confident and self-reliant. She started cooking meals for the two of them…..supervised by him of course.

He still didn't trust her alone with the stove: Tum bahut accident-prone ho…..pata nahin khud ko hi jalaa dalogi, tumhara koi bharosa nahin.

Main jal gayi toh tum doosri shadi kar lena…..she said archly, looking coyly at him.

Yeahhh, that's not a bad idea….hmmmmm….he looked dreamy, as if thinking about which girl to marry.

Kripa got mad at once: Matlab? Main mar gayi toh tum turant doosri shadi kar logay?

Of course! Toh kya saari umr widower bana rahoonga? He looked sideways at her.

Kripa flung down her frying pan, turned off the stove and marched off to the bedroom: Tum banao apna khana ….mujey neend aa rahi hai….

He followed her, laughing loudly. He would enjoy pacifying her now…..with his kisses and caresses.  
Kripa made his favorite egg chops for him that evening!

************************************************ *

Unfortunately, some acquaintance of Angad's family who lived in NY had seen him on TV and called his parents to ask them about him. Naina and Dilip called him at once, frantic with worry: Beta, yeh hum kya sun rahey hain? Tujey goli lagi? Kyaa? Tumney humein bataya bhi nahin?

Angad closed his eyes in despair…he had wanted to avoid this…but there was no recourse. He told them the whole story about Mishti attempting to kill Kripa and how he came in the way and got a bullet in his arm: I swear, Mom, it was a very shallow wound. Goli zyada gehri nahin gayi….I am fine now.

Naina sobbed with worry…..Angad asked her to promise that she wouldn't tell Kripa's parents about this: Please, Mom…Kripa ke Maa-Baba ko mat batana….uski Baba ka tabiyat phir se bigad sakta hai"

Naina said: Haan Beta, hum unko nahin batayengey, tu fikr mat kar….buss ab tu aur Kripa jaldi se ghar wapas aa jaa…mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai"

Mom, abhi mujey aur Kripa ko theek honay mein aur ek mahina lagega….uskey baad hum dono wapas aa jayengey…Mom, aap worry mat karna….please! Aapka bhi blood pressure badh jayega"

Uss chudail Mishi ka kya hua? Police ne usey giraftaar kiya ke nahin?

Mom, shes dead….Haan, wo mar gayi…ab humein ussey koi khatra nahin…aap befikr rahiye. Dadi ko mat batana ….unko tension hogi…lekin Dadi ke pooja paath ne hi humari jaan bachayi"

Haan Beta, tuney bilkul theek kaha….Naina was delighted to hear her agnostic son talk about belief in Pooja Paath.

Dilip took the phone from Naina : Beta, itna sab kuchh ho gaya…u should have told us…humein Mrs. Aggarwal se sunna pada…..agar usney New York se phone nahin kiya hota toh humein pata bhi nahin chalta. This wasn't right, You should have told me!

Im sorry, Dad! Mujey laga aap sab bekaar mein pareshaan hongey, isiliye…..Angad cursed the nosey Mrs. Aggarwal in his mind. Damn interfering busybody.

Angad didn't breathe a word of the attack on Kripa to his parents. He didn't want them to worry even more and he knew they would be horribly shocked to hear of the rape attempt on Kripa.

************************************************** **

That evening, he sat comfortably on the sofa while Kripa moved around busily, cleaning the room, arranging things! He gazed at her swaying hips, his blood heated up….he felt a sudden surge of desire.

Kripa, Come here!" he called her.  
Kripa said: Main abhi chai banakar laati hoon"  
Mujey abhi chai nahin chahiye…..tum yahan aao….he demanded arrogantly.  
She came and stood near him: Angad, kya chahiye tumhey? Batao na? Ek aur cushion doon?

Then she saw the look in his eyes and understood. She reddened all the way down to her toes….Main abhi kitchen se aayi…

He commanded : Sit down on my lap"  
She sat down gently on his lap, looking down shyly, unable to meet his desirous eyes. His hands slowly started lifting her skirt.

Angad, yeh kya kar rahey ho? She whispered softly in protest….abhi toh shaam hai"

He started rubbing her neck with his mouth….she shivered in delight: Pyaar karney ka koi waqt nahin hota" his husky whisper tingled the curve of her neck.

Her hands clenched on his T-shirt: Angad, tumhey lag jayegi…..tumhara haath abhi tak kamzor hai"

Haath kamzor hai…..he laughed….but other parts are working fine, I promise you.  
She hid her red face in his neck.

Kiss me….he said in her hair.

She raised her head and looked, mesmerized, into his light brown eyes, their eyes locked as she slowly moved forward to join her lips with his, his hand came up and pressed her head, she stroked her tongue softly on his lips. he groaned and met her tongue with his….they tasted each other and kissed slowly and deeply for a long time.

Then he raised her to straddle him, lifting her skirt further up….his right hand went under her blouse. He whispered instructions to her, she followed them like an eager student, shivering and trembling with delight at the touch of his hands and body on her delicate skin. Soon she was moving against him in a rhythm of love unknown to her, transported to a realm of love, desire and beauty! He used his unhurt hand to guide her in this new way of loving, groaning with pleasure, huskily encouraging her to take him, to love him as he loved her! They found bliss together…..that left them weak and trembling in each other's arms!

. (Khamoshi)

Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan  
Dhadkan bani zubaan

Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan  
Dhadkan bani zubaan  
Baahon ke darmiyaan

Khulte badn hote labhon ki ye ankahi  
Khulte badn hote labhon ki ye ankahi  
Mujhse keh rahi hai ki badhne de bekhudi  
Mil yoon ki daud jaayein nas nas mein bijliyaan

Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan  
Dhadkan bani zubaan  
Baahon ke darmiyaan

Aasmaan ko bhi ye haseen raaz hai pasand  
Aasmaan ko bhi ye haseen raaz hai pasand  
Uljhi uljhi saanson ki aawaaz hai pasand  
Moti luta rahi hai saawan ki badliyaan

Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan  
Dhadkan bani zubaan  
Baahon ke darmiyaan .

- - 

**PART 110**

Josh was released from the Hospital. He was arrested at once on charges of attempted rape of a blind woman, conspiracy to kill, and also charged with ownership of an illegal gun, and possession of drugs. The Judge threw the Book at him….he was sentenced to 15 years to life (basically life imprisonment). His family back in India was shocked and grieved to hear about his illegal activities and life of crime. They had sent their son to study Pharmacy in the U.S. but the lure of easy money selling drugs had made him a criminal and frequent drug use had fried his brain so he became inhuman enough to try to rape and kill a blind woman.

Josh rotted in a High-security prison in upstate New York for most of his life. About 10 years later, he was badly beaten up in a prison brawl between two factions, he was stabbed multiple times in the chest and died after a few days. It turned out that he was running a drug operation within the prison and had fallen foul of the rival gang there. His family didn't even come for his funeral.

************************************************** ********** ********

One more month passed! Angad's bullet-wound had healed completely, he was given a clean bill of health by the doctors. Kripa could see almost perfectly now….she did have some trouble reading so the doctor gave her eyeglasses for reading.

Angad teased her about that : Kripa, u look sexy in those glasses. You remind me of a teacher I had in High School. She was kinda hot but she wore glasses.

Ahahaha Jhoothey….Kripa made a face at him…tum mera mann behlaney ke liye keh rahey ho….mainey toh suna tha "Men don't make passes at girls who wear glasses"

Wo sab jhooth hai….agar wo girl tumhari tarah garam Jalebi hogi toh anybody will make a pass. Angad sniggered …..

Subah subah maar khaney ka mann kar raha hai kya? Kripa threatened him with the belan she was using to make Luchis for breakfast.

Maar nahin, jalebi khana hai…..he got up from the kitchen chair and ran away laughing to escape her belan.

****************************** **************************

Columbia VRT specialists told them that Kripa had almost completely recovered her vision. They said her case was unusual and miraculous as TBI vision loss was not completely curable. Hers was an experimental case and they were overwhelmed by the positive results. If Faith could heal, hers was a perfect example of such healing.

Angad was in great, joyful spirits. He booked their tickets for going back to India after 10 more days. Then he came hopping to Kripa and swirled her around in his arms: Sweetheart! Abhi samaan pack karo…..humein kahin jaana hai"

Per kahan? 10 din baad toh hum India wapas jaa rahey hain.

Nahin, not for India…..just pack some warm clothes for both of us….

Lekin, Angad, bataao na, hum jaa kahan rahey hain?

He kissed her loudly on her cheeks: It's a surprise, Sweetheart! Now don't waste time talking….jaao packing karo….main khana banata hoon….he slapped her bottom playfully.

Kripa pouted at him and went off muttering: Dictator!

****************************** ******************************

The next morning, they took a cab to New York City Bus Terminal….and took a Greyhound Bus headed for Buffalo, New York.

Kripa looked curiously at the sign on the bus: Buffalo? Wo kaun si jageh hai? Wahan kya buffaloes dikhney ko milega?

Angad laughed heartily: Haan, main tumhey buffaloes dikhaney le jaa raha hoon….Trust me, Kripa …you will love it….tumhey mujhpar bharosa hai na? he looked deeply into her eyes.

She blinked her eyes and nodded, smiling: Khud se bhi zyada…

So then no more questions….Lets go.

They boarded their bus with 2 duffle-bags and settled into the plush seats. The bus started off towards the strange destination….Kripa sighed and snuggled into the crook of his right arm. soon she was fast asleep on Angad's shoulder, breathing softly.

Angad looked down tenderly at her serenely lovely face and smiled indulgently: Sleepyhead! Hamesha soti rehti hai"…. he had a tremendous urge to kiss those pink lips but resisted…he didn't want to wake her up. Soon he was also nodding off, his head resting on hers.

The bus stopped once after 3 hours for refuelling at a small town near Finger Lakes. The passengers all got down and stretched their sore feet and had lunch and visited restrooms.

Angad and Kripa had sandwiches and walked around the Rest Area to stretch their aching muscles. Kripa groaned: Aur kitni door hai tumharey Bhaison ka sheher?  
Angad laughed: Shaam tak pahunch jayengey…..

After an hour's halt, the bus started again.

It was almost evening, when the bus pulled into the Bus Station at Buffalo. Kripa got down and glanced around eagerly….and then she saw the sign: NIAGARA FALLS TOURS….BOOK HERE!

OH MY GOD! HUM NIAGARA AAYE HAIN? She shrieked in excitement. People turned to look at her and smiled in amusement at her thrilled voice.

Angad grinned: Yes, we are going to Niagara….

Kripa beamed from ear to ear: WOWWW! This is sooo exciting! I always wanted to see it! She clung to Angad's arm and almost jumped with joy!

Angad smiled: Yeah I know! Main bhi dekhna chahta tha….Come on, Lets go…..

************************************************** ********** *****

They took a cab down to Niagara Falls Hotel and checked into a nice room. It was quite chilly even in last week of June. They had to wear light jackets as it was almost evening.

They decided to have their first view of the Falls in the fading light of the day. After freshening up a little bit, they took a shuttle to the Falls. As soon as they got down, they could hear the roar of millions of tonnes of water rushing down the mountainside. It sounded like many rolls of thunder…..unceasing, continuous. They almost ran down the garden paths, flanked by carefully manicured lawns and flower-beds….down to the viewing area.

AND THERE IT WAS! The stupendous, mammoth Falls ! A Giant body of water falling in three cascades, each as thick as the mountainside….roaring, rushing down in a magnificent masterpiece of Nature!

Angad and Kripa forgot everything as they stared awestruck at the panorama before them. They were open-mouthed in wonder. Kripa only said: OMAAAAGO! KI SHUNDOR!

Angad just uttered: Its AMAZING, AWESOME!  
They stood side by side, his arm around her shoulders, drinking in the stupendous sight!

Facts_abou...agara_

Night fell over the land and torrents of water! The Falls were lighted up! Kripa shrieked with joy: Omaa, dekho, light show hai…..

As they watched, fascinated, the colors changed every 3-5 mins….from red, to orange, to green, yellow, violet and blue….all the colors of the rainbow were reflected on the roaring masses of water. It looked heavenly….out of this world! They could just stare and stare till their eyes got tired!

Kripa turned to Angad with tears in her eyes: Thanks, Angad!  
Angad smiled: Kiss baat ke liye?

Mujey yahan laaney ke liye….aankhein theek honay ke baad itna sundar nazara dikhaya tumney….iskey liye Thanks!

Yeh toh tumhara gift hai, sweetheart! Welcome to our Second Honeymoon! He kissed her lips gently and hugged her tightly, enjoying her warmth in the chilly evening air.

.

Bolo na tum zara, pyaar yeh hota hai kya  
Yeh haseen raaz hai, jaane kaun bhala  
Chherta hai yeh aasmaan, mausam lage aaj manchala  
Yeh pyaar hai kya khoobsurat bala  
Bolo na tum zara, pyaar yeh hota hai kya  
Yeh haseen raaz hai, jaane kaun bhala

Pyaar ki roshni jismon mein ghul gayi  
Pyaar ki aas mein rooh yeh dhul gayi  
Rog chalne laga, dil ka yeh kaafila

Sarsaraati huwi hawa youn baadiyon mein hai beh rahi  
Pyaar ki hi kahaaniyan kaanon mein hole se keh rahi

Yeh pyaar hai kya khoobsurat bala

Bolo na tum zara, pyaar yeh hota hai kya

Yeh haseen raaz hai, jaane kaun bhala

Pyaar yeh subh ki makhmali dhoop hai  
Pyaar yeh shaam ko saawala roop hai  
Yeh jadoo hai kya, jo hai humpe huwa

Pyaar paaya to zindagi ek pal mein jaise badal gayi  
Rang ujhle hai raagini naye sur mein jaise hai dhal gayi

Yeh pyaar hai kya khoobsurat bala  
Bolo na tum zara, (bolo na tum zara)  
Pyaar yeh hota hai kya, (pyaar yeh hota hai kya)  
Yeh haseen raaz hai, jaane kaun bhala

They enjoyed the sound and light show for a long time, standing at the fenced off drop…..till it was almost eight. Then they went for dinner at the Top of The Falls Restaurant which offered delightful views of the Falls.

They stared into each other's eyes across the table, holding hands ! Kripa thought she was the luckiest woman that night that she could see both her beloved's face and the beautiful Falls at the same time, the colored water reflected in his eyes.

She thanked God for the umpteenth time for giving back her eyesight so that she could see these wonderful sights again.

Kya soch rahi ho? He asked with a smile.  
Main kitni lucky hoon, Angad….jo main phir se dekh saki…..tumhey aur iss khubsoorat nazarey ko"

Kaun zyada khubsoorat hai…..yeh Waterfalls ya Main? He asked arrogantly.  
Hmmm, sochney do…..she looked consideringly from him to the Falls and back: Size main toh wo bada hai….lekin tum aur bhi handsome ho….

Really? He grinned : Thanks! But u know what they say…Size doesn't matter! He laughed, and winked at her.

Kripa snatched her hand away and pinched him hard on his wrist…he chuckled wickedly.

They had a wonderful dinner and dessert accompanied by some sweet red wine. Kripa didn't want to drink at first but Angad convinced her to take a sip and then she liked the sweet taste so much she had a full glass. Angad had 3 glasses!

By the time they took the shuttle back to the hotel, they were both rather tipsy and laughing too much! Angad opened the door with some difficulty, while Kripa giggled madly: Jaldi kholo, Angad, mujey bathroom jana hai"

Hold it in, Kripa…kahin yahin per Niagara Falls na ho jaye"

Kripa giggled harder and hit him hard on his back: Chheeee..Oshobhho….kholo jaldi se"

As soon as he managed to open the door, she ran into the bathroom….he took off his jacket and banged on the door: Jaldi karna, mujey bhi jaana hai…..SHIT! Lagta hai Falls ka effect hai ya shayad wine ka"

As soon as she emerged, he went into the bathroom…he came out to find her getting undressed ….she was in her underwear. He grabbed her at once, from the back, she squealed in surprise , he lifted her in his arms and threw her on the bed…and jumped on the bed beside her. She burst out laughing and moved away, he rolled over, trying to catch her while she rolled away, both giggling like kids and rolling all over the bed! Finally he caught her and pinned her arms near her head….she stopped laughing as they stared breathlessly into each other's eyes…excited, breathing faster, hearts pounding in harmony.

She twisted her arms: Haath chhodo mera…..

Kyun? he whispered huskily, his eyes amorous and heavy….she smiled seductively up at him: Tumhara shirt utarna hai mujey.

He released her hands at once…..she opened the buttons of his denim shirt one by one….raising her head, she kissed every inch of his chest revealed by the opened buttons. He groaned heavily: Continue, sweetheart…..just keep on going. She rolled him over and got on top of him, kissing his chest, she removed his shirt and kissed his taut, muscular belly and stomach. He trembled with pleasure: Keep it going, don't stop! She opened his belt and slid his jeans off , straddling him….and kept on pleasing him….till he couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled her over and pinned her to the bed….groaned into her ears: Lagta hai aaj dono ka Niagra Falls honay wala hai" …she gasped "AN-GADD" and hit him, laughing again…they both dissolved into laughter and passion as they became one again!

* ************************************************** ********** *****

They spent 3 idyllic days and nights at Niagara Falls, sightseeing and touring all the main attractions in and around that area. They took the Maid of The Mist boat tour upto the Waterfalls. They had to put on blue plastic raincoats as the boat took them close to where the gigantic cascade of water created a huge whirlpool at the bottom of the Falls. The entire boat got wet and slippery. Kripa held on to Angad's chest and squealed as the sprays of water hit them from time to time! Angad hugged her and laughed in glee, enjoying it thoroughly.

Suddenly they saw another boat from the Canadian side of Niagara, in Toronto. All their passengers were wearing yellow raincoats. There were two young girls standing at the edge, enjoying the spray…..both schoolgirls, one around 16-17 and the other a cute girl of 13-14 (Laraib and Jenny)….both the girls were staring at Angad and Kripa and pointing them out. Kripa waved to them….they waved back, grinning! Angad asked her: Do u know them? Kripa shook her head: Nahin, lekin lagti hain bahut jaani pehchani si"

Angad also waved to the two girls who waved back, smiling broadly. The two boats passed each other as Maid of the Mist went back to shore.

They took the tour to the Cave of the Winds….a cave behind the curtain of falling water. The roar of water was deafening from such close quarters…..and the stairs to the cave were slippery and dangerous. Kripa was rather scared and clung to Angad's arms, her heart pounding….she had been close to death so many times that she didn't like being in such places.

** Angad understood her fears and held her close to him, reassuring her: Main hoon na…..tumhey kuchh nahin hoga" **

**Kripa looked up at him, her eyes full of blind trust: Jab sab kuchh tumhey saunp chuki hoon toh zindagi kya cheez hai"**

They were lost in each other's eyes till a tourist behind them shouted above the roar: HEY DON'T JUST STAND THERE, MOVE ON , WILL YOU?

They snapped out of their dreamy eyelock and walked on the slippery walkway, consisting of rickety steps and wet boards. Inspite of her trepidation, Kripa enjoyed the trip quite a lot especially when they were in the cave and she saw the curtain of water falling in front of her. Angad….tumney Phantom comics padha tha bachpan mein? She asked Angad, grinning.

Yes, of course, I know what u mean….it does look like the cave where Phantom lived, behind the waterfalls….paani ke peechhey….bilkul waisa hi.

Kripa hugged his waist and said: I wish we could just stay here!  
He laughed heartily: Yahan rahogi toh din raat bheegi rehna padega….not that I mind! he looked her over thoroughly, noting how the wet clothes stuck to her curves.  
Dushtu! Har waqt ek hi khayal….she punched him and moved on!

* ************************************************** ********** *****

Next day, they went to the Aquarium at Niagara and went back to the Falls in late afternoon. Angad bought a disposable camera and they took pictures of each other with the Falls as backdrop. A German tourist offered to take their pictures together…..Angad handed over his camera to him and posed with Kripa in front of the Falls…..arm around her shoulders, cheek to cheek….all kinds of romantic poses.

The German returned the camera and told Angad: Your wife is very …...pretty! Angad looked quizzically at him, then smiled : Yeah I know, Thanks !  
Kripa asked him: Usney kya kaha? Angad whispered: Tumhara ek aur deewana hai"

Kripa looked at the hefty German staring at her and suddenly shivered, remembering Josh's face, his body over hers. She closed her eyes and said: Chalo, yahan se chaltey hain"

Angad realized her feelings and quickly walked away with her to the Pavilion. He held Kripa's trembling shoulders and turned her around. He gently lifted her downcast face in his palm.  
His heart ached to see the look of fear and shadow of bad memories in her eyes: Kripa, jo kuchh bhi guzar gaya, usey bhool jaao. Ab humari nayi zindagi ki shuruaat hai….humney bahut musibatein jheli hain….we have faced death and returned to each other! Its because we belong together….nothing could separate us…. our Love has kept us alive!

Haan, Angad, tumney theek kaha…wo sab burey waqt hum peechhey chhod aaye hain…ab aagey sirf khushiyan hogi hamarey daaman mein….tum wo gaana phir se suna do na?"

Kaun sa? He asked softly.  
Wohi jo tumney Pelling mein waterfall ke pass gaya tha….Love will keep us alive!  
Okay, anything for my wife" he started singing in his deep baritone as Kripa snuggled close to him, looking adoringly at his face as he sang:

I was standing  
All alone against the world outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide

Lost and lonely  
Now youve given me the will to survive  
When were hungry...love will keep us alive

Dont you worry  
Sometimes youve just gotta let it ride  
The world is changing  
Right before your eyes  
Now Ive found you  
Theres no more emptiness inside  
When were hungry...love will keep us alive

I would die for you  
Climb the highest mountain  
Baby, theres nothing I wouldnt do

I was standing  
All alone against the worlk outside  
You were searching  
For a place to hide  
Lost and lonely  
Now youve given me the will to survive  
When were hungry...love will keep us alive  
When were hungry...love will keep us alive  
When were hungry...love will keep us alive

They took the trip around the Lake Erie in a car, stopping at various scenic overlooks which had good views of the Falls or smaller cascades of the river on its way to the Falls.

There were little islands in between which stood precariously in between torrential waters.

Kripa went shopping after that and bought gifts for her families, for Dora and Lennie and for Angad. Then they strolled in the gardens next to the Falls, leisurely enjoying the warm and sunny afternoon. There was a balloon seller nearby ; kids were buying helium balloons from him. Kripa suddenly said: Mujey balloon chahiye"

Angad laughed loudly: Dekha, main kehta na tum baby ho….balloon ka kya karogi?  
Chalo na…..she nagged him childishly...….then dragged him by the elbow to the balloon stand. She bought around 6 balloons of various colors…red, green, blue and white. Then she tied all the strings together in a knot and suddenly released them into the air, looking up delightedly at them as they gracefully floated up in the sky.

Angad was shocked: Arey arey yeh kya kiya? Balloons ko udaa kyun diya?  
Kripa put a finger on her lips, joined her hands, closed her eyes and prayed aloud: Thank You, Bhagwan…..tumney mere Angad ki jaan bachayi, meri izzat aur jaan dono ki raksha kee, meri aankhon ko phir se theek kar diya…..Thanks so much, Bhagwan !

Angad smiled and also closed her eyes and prayed in thanks to the Invisible Force perhaps residing in the sky who always fixes things in the end!  
Then they opened their eyes and locking arms, looked up at the balloons so high up in the sky, gently floating up, up, up and away till they were a tiny speck and then they couldn't see them anymore!

- - 

**PART 111**

watch?v=Kxnk3hhNISk (Thanks to pinkbunnies for the wonderful vdo mix of Angad-Kripa romance-plz do watch it!)

Chal Chale Apne Ghar...

chal chale apane ghar ai mere hamsafar  
band darwaze kar sabse ho bekhabar  
pyar dono kare raat bhar tootkar  
chal chale apane ghar hamsafar - 2

na jahaan bheed ho na jahaan bhar ke log  
na shehar mein base laakhon logon ka shor  
chand lamhen tu inse mujhe durr kar  
chal chale apane ghar hamsafar - 2

duriyaan dene ka jo bhi hai darmiyaan  
aaj kuchh aise mil ek ho jaaye jaan  
bhar mujhe baahon mein le duba chaah mein  
pyar kar tu bepanaha khatam raaton ke ho silsilay  
yun laga le mujhe aaj apane gale  
durr har bandishen aaj mujhmein utar  
chal chale apane ghar hamsafar – 2

After returning from their second honeymoon at Niagara Falls, Angad and Kripa went shopping and sightseeing in NYC. First they took the Ferry from Battery Park to Statue of Liberty and took pictures of Dame Liberty, the symbol of hope and prosperity for immigrants arriving in New York by ship in the olden days….they visited the Immigration Museum on the way back. Back in Manhattan, they went to the Empire State Building and went up to the terrace. The great views of the city all around thrilled and amazed them!

Then they shopped for all the relatives back in India. They had arrived in New York with 2 suitcases but would be going back with 4 big ones. Kripa completed all the requests of her and Angad's cousins, not forgetting Chhutki's and Simran's party dresses. She bought a topaz necklace for Aaliyah, her best friend. Luckily enough, they would be just in time for the wedding. They would reach India on the 10th of July and Shabbir-Aaliyah's wedding was on the 17th.  
After a hectic day, they had dinner at Bombay Palace and viewed the night lights of Times Square on their way back.

Before leaving for India, they invited Dora, Lennie and Rahul for dinner at their apartment ! Kripa made several kinds of Bengali delicacies like Prawn Malaikari, Fish Fry, Chholar Dal and Mutton Curry with potatoes, while Angad made Chicken Tandoori in the oven and Paneer Makhani with heavy cream. The dinner was truly delicious. Angad had become quite an expert cook in the last 6 months as he cooked most of the meals when Kripa was still regaining her eyesight.

Their guests loved the meal. Dora and Lennie found the dishes spicy and hot but they still enjoyed it although their faces became red and sweaty! They hissed with the heat of the chillies even though Kripa had made it mild….and they drank gallons of coke to flush down the spices.

But they were full of praises: Khripa, this is too GOOD! I LOVE Indian food. What is this called? Malay-Curry…..its DELICIOUS ! Tastes like Hawaaiian cooking….with coconut sauce, did u say? Dora was enjoying the shrimp dish.

Kripa smiled happily and gave Dora the recipe for Malaikari.

Lennie dug into the Tandoori Chicken with great gusto: This is GREATT, Aangad! I love this dish…I had it in a Restaurant once. Man, u guys CAN cook up a storm!

Rahul was also enjoying the home-cooked dinner, especially the Bengali dishes. He licked his fingers with relish, unheeding of the Americans seated across the table. Lennie and Dora were too busy eating to notice him licking his fingers.

Kripa grinned at Rahul's evident enjoyment: Rahul, aap ghar jaatey waqt khana zaroor le jaiyega….mainey aapkey liye pack karkey rakhi hai" Kripa had packed enough food to last the bachelor Rahul for one week.

Angad teased Rahul: Yaar! Tu ab shaadi kar hi daal…phir roz roz aisa khana milega"

Rahul grinned sheepishly: Haan, Yaar! Actually…..his neck and ears turned red…..actually merey Mom ne ladki choose kar lee hai….I am going there in December. Shadi bhi December mein hi hogi"

HEY…THAT'S GREAT NEWS, YAAR ! CONGRATULATIONS! Angad slapped Rahul so hard on his back that he almost choked on a piece of Fish Fry….he started coughing, Kripa quickly gave him some water and scolded Angad: Khatey waqt aisey thappad koi lagata hai, dekho toh becharey ki haalat"

Angad grinned naughtily: Ab toh isey maar khaney ki aadat daal leni chahiye….shadi ke baad biwi se jo pitna hai"

Main tumhey maarti hoon? Kripa asked furiously.

Haan, roz toh maarti ho…kabhie belan se, kabhie haath se….Angad's eyebrows danced in wicked mirth as he watched her getting angrier.

Rahul watched them with round eyes, shocked at first at Angad's words, then started laughing as he saw the teasing looks…..Kripa flung her head and said: Humphh, I will be back from the kitchen, Excuse me! …she marched off furiously.  
Lennie and Dora were flummoxed, they didn't understand Hindi and didn't know what was going on.

Dora asked Angad: Whats the matter with Khripa? Is she angry?

Angad laughed: Lovers' Quarrel, Dora! And winked at her…I will be back.

Angad went into the kitchen too and emerged after 5 minutes, carrrying the dessert tray. But it looked like he had already had dessert as his lips were colored pink from Kripa's lipstick and he had the expression of a cat that had just licked the cream.

Dora and Lennie looked at each other and smiled…they had seen the love and attraction between the cute couple. It reminded them of their youth when they were newly married with the cute fights and arguments.

After dinner, they sat on the couches with wine glasses and chatted.

Lennie and Dora proposed a toast: To the most loving couple we have ever met..AANGAD AND KHRIPA….heres to you both! May your love grow and deepen with time and happiness always be with you!

Rahul shouted: CHEERS!  
They all clinked their glasses and drank to the lovely couple.

Then Angad made a toast to the elderly couple : This is for Dora and Lennie…who have been our support and strength through all our worst times! They have been our guardian angels and parental figures and made this place a home away from home for us!

Kripa nodded vigorously in agreement. And they all drank to friendship and love.  
Lennie asked Angad about his trip plans to India and promised to take them to the airport in his big Dodge van….Rahul gave further details of his marriage plans in December.

He told Angad: Shadi December mein hogi…shayad Delhi mein….Poonam wahin se hai…(he blushed as he said that) tujey aur Bhabhi ko zaroor aana hai….main shadi ka card bhejoonga…..agar nahin aaya toh bahut bura hoga, saaley!

Angad and Kripa congratulated Rahul and promised to attend his wedding.  
They chatted till late at night…loath to part from their friends and neighbours! Perhaps they would never meet again, especially Dora and Lennie.

Kripa presented Dora with a little Tiki charm that she had bought from Niagra Falls and a Lennox Vase. Lennie and Dora presented their favorite couple with a little antique Music Box with a dancing couple in it ..the box played " Love Story" theme music when opened.

Kripa loved the gift and thanked Dora with a kiss on her cheeks. They both became emotional and tearfully hugged each other ! The childless Dora had started loving Kripa as her own daughter and it was hard to part from her. Kripa had found a substitute mother in Dora and the older couple had saved her from the worst circumstance.

Angad saw all the tears and solemnly promised: Lennie, Dora, we will always remember u in our hearts….and I promise….after we have kids and they grow up a bit we will return ….to visit you guys and take my kids to Disneyland!

Kripa looked archly at Angad and started laughing loudly: Angad, you are too much….we havent had even one kid yet and u are already planning vacations for them!

Everybody started laughing…..Angad grinned confidently : Kripa, you know me….I do what I say!

He was a man of action…whatever he said, he did! He would definitely bring his children here someday.  
The evening ended on a note of hope and cheerfulness.

************************************************** ******

3 days later, Angad and Kripa boarded a British Airways flight back to Kolkata via London and Delhi.

As they neared their homeland, their excitement and joy increased in increments. They could hardly wait to see their families again!

Both Khanna and Bose families turned up in full strength at the Airport to receive their children …even Champa di was there, holding flower garlands and dressed in her best, shiniest sari.

There was a very emotional and tearful reunion at the airport! The parents hugged, kissed and blessed their children, Angad and Kripa touched the elder's feet and took their blessings. Everybody was ecstatic about Kripa's recovery.

Dida stared into Kripa's eyes: Beti, aaj main itna khush hoon ke keh nahin sakti….merey itney saalon ki Puja ka phal aaj mujey mila hai….. main Thakur ki yeh kripa kabhie nahin bhoolungi"

Haan Dida….Kripa hugged her and cried with happiness: Thakur ne mujey nayi zindagi dee (in more ways than one, she thought)…yeh sab aapkey Krishna Thakur ne hi toh kiya hai"

Champa garlanded Angad and Kripa: Didimoni, Dadababu, aap dono ekdum Bidesi lag rahey hain…..kitna shmart, bilkul fillim ishtar ki tarah.

Chhutki hugged Kripa and Angad tightly: I missed you sooo much….abhi phir kabhie itni door mat jaana….

Naa Baba, phir nahin jayengey" Kripa grinned and hugged Chhutki.

Shurjo was a man of few words, he just held Kripa and cried silently, tears of relief, that his daughter was home again, safe and sound. The fear of losing her had been his constant companion the last 7 months, a fear that had gnawed at him since her near-fatal accident.

Kripa hugged her Baba too and cried silently, just overjoyed that her father was well, that he was alive. She was always beset with worries about his failing health back in the U.S.

Gayatri held Kripa a little away from her and looked her over with pride and joy: Zara dekhoon toh meri Beti kaisi lag rahi hai….hmmm…. thodi moti ho gayi hai…..kahin koi khushkhabri toh nahin? She teased her.

MAAAA!…Kripa protested, blushing furiously….Maa, aap bhi na…aisi koi baat nahin…wo America ke hawa paani mein hi kuchh hai ke sab motey ho jaatey hain"

Angad laughed: Shes right, Maa…..wahan sab log motey hain…isiliye hum bhi….  
Gayatri smiled: Naa-naa, hamarey Jamai Raja zyada motay nahin huey, lekin Kripaaa….

Kripa pouted in anger: Maa, that's so mean, aap favoritism kar rahi hain…..main moti ho gayi aur Angad waisa hi hai….That's so unfair!

Everybody laughed at the discussion and Kripa's upset face.

Naina and Dilip welcomed their son and bahu with great affection and joy. They were just happy that the two were back in one piece.

Naina had a slip of the tongue: Angad, Beta, tera haath kaisa hai? Ab bhi dard hai kya?

Angad looked warningly at Naina, Kripa's head jerked up nervously at her father...he should never get to know about Angad's gunshot wound or the attacks on her.

Gayatri asked at once with concern : Kyun? Angad ke haath mein kya hua tha? Beta, sab kuchh theek toh hai na? Haath mein kya hua?

Kuchh nahin Maa…wo buss…..  
Naina quickly made up a story: Wo Angad baraf mein fisal gaya tha toh haath fracture ho gaya tha….isiliye main poochh rahi thi"

Gayatri turned to Kripa: Beti, tuney toh phone per bataya nahin ke Angad ka haath fracture hua tha…

Maa….Kripa lied pacifyingly…..Maa, wo toh January mein hua tha…tab meri treatment chal rahi thi isiliye main batana hi bhool gayi"

Angad quickly changed the topic : Abhi yahan airport mein khadey hokar hi sab baatein karengey ya ghar bhi chalna hai….I really need a hot bath…aur bhoookh bhi lagi hai" 

**Haan haan beta, ghar chalo, bahar gaadi wait kar rahey hain… Dilip herded them outside!  
They all loaded up into 3 vehicles and headed back home, where they belonged!**

Gayatri and Shurjo went along to Khanna House instead of going home…..they all spent a wonderful evening with their children. Angad –Kripa freshened up and had dinner with everybody. They recounted stories of their stay in America, showed them pictures from their honeymoon in Niagara and pics of NYC.

After dinner, Kripa took out the gifts for everybody …they all loved the gifts, especially Chhutki who was thrilled to receive the maroon velvet Anne Klein cocktail dress that Kripa had bought for her alongwith matching jewelry.  
Angad and Kripa went to bed so tired that night that for once he forgot to be amorous !

************************************************** ********** **

They met Aaliyah and Shabbir for dinner the next night. Aloo invited Kripa to her house to look at her wedding trousseau. They exchanged gifts and stories. Angad told them about Mishti's fiery demise. They were shocked!

Shabbir: I cant believe it that Mishti was that crazy…she tried to kill Kripa AGAIN? Good thing she is gone! Now u wont have to worry anymore!

Aloo told Kripa" Agar tu is mahiney wapas nahin aati toh hum shadi postpone kar detey….

She told them how her Abbu agreed to the wedding. It turned out that Shabbir's father had fought in the same regiment of Indian Army as Aaliyah's Abbu's brother in the Bangladesh war of 1971. THAT WAS THAT! The uncle and Senior Mr. Ahluwalia had an excited reunion over the phone and Aloo's Chachajaan persuaded her Abbu to agree to the rishta.

Aaloo and Shabbir's wedding was conducted with great pomp and splendour and multi-religious ceremonies. Angad-Kripa attended the mehendi ceremony and sangeet 2 days before, both of them sang duets and solos for their dearest friends!

On the morning of wedding day, Aaliyah and Shabbir went to the Marriage Registrar's Office with their closest relatives and Angad-Kripa, who were also witnesses. In the afternoon, they went to the Gurudwara (Shabbir was a Sikh) and had a short wedding ceremony….followed by the Nikaah ceremony at Aaliyah's house.

In the evening, there was a Reception party at Grand Hotel. Angad and Kripa were dressed to kill, Kripa in a magenta ghagra choli and Angad in black sherwani. 

**Aaliyah looked gorgeous in a dark green lehenga set and heavy jewelry, Shabbir looked smart and handsome in a silver-embroidered sherwani.**

**They all danced to the DJ's beats and had a wonderful time.**

Angad teased Shabbir: Kyun Beta, kha gaye na shadi ka laddoo….ab pachhtayega….

Shabbir's eyes twinkled at Angad: Kyun Beta, tujey dekhkar toh nahin lag raha ke tu pachhta raha hai….phir main kyun?

Angad grinned wickedly: Suhaag raat ke liye kuchh tips de doon?  
Shabbir laughed: No Thanks, I think I can manage!

An amorous Angad took Kripa in his arms and danced that night at the party: Mujey lag raha hai aaj raat phir se hamari suhaag raat manaaoon"  
Kripa giggled: Wo toh tum roz raat hi manaatey ho" 

**Then she suddenly said: Achha theek hai…..aaj raat main nayi dulhan bankar tumhara intezaar karoongi…lekin tumhey sehra bandhkar aana hoga"  
Angad was delighted: Jo hukum, Beghum….Banda haazir ho jayega aap ki seva mein"**

Late at night, Kripa sat in bed, wearing her wedding sari and jewelry….her wedding veil was pulled down to hide her face. Angad came in, wearing his wedding sherwani and a sehra he had managed to find at a late night flower shop.

Kripa looked up at him secretively and sighed with happiness. At last she was seeing her Angad in a sehra! She had missed it during actual wedding.

Angad sat down in front of her and pulled up his sehra…then he slowly raised her ghunghat. Kripa quickly covered her face with her hands.

Yeh kya Jaaneman? Angad asked amorously in a deep, husky voice, leaning into her face….chaand jaisa chehra kyun chhupa rahi ho?

She said softly through her fingers: Main nayi dulhan hoon, mujey sharam aa rahi hai"

Angad chuckled naughtily: Oh achha.. toh nayi dulhan….wo kahavat suni hai tumney? Hazaar chuhey khaakar billi Hajj ko chali?

Omaa…she removed her hand and exclaimed in surprise: Mainey kab chuhey khaye?

He grabbed her at once and pinned her on the bed, his warm breath heating up her skin: Pehley nahin khaye toh aaj raat toh zaroor khaaogi" his leonine eyes gleamed at hers with a feral look!

She blushed and said : Dushtu!  
He kissed her pouted mouth and kept on kissing her till she surrendered, her arms going around his neck as she arched under him in welcome!

search/tare%20hain%...

watch?v=vXlccjKVIhw

Taare hain Baraati Chandni hai Baraat  
Saaton phere hongay ab haathon mein lekar haath (2)  
Jeevan saathi hum diya aur baati hum (2)

Ganga Jumna se bhi paawan tera mera bandhan  
Tera prem hai phulwari aur mera prem hai aangan  
Janmon janmon ka hi sajni tera mera saath

Taare hain Baraati Chandni hai Baraat  
Saaton phere hongay ab haathon mein lekar haath (2)  
Jeevan saathi hum diya aur baati hum (2)  
- - 

**PART 112**

tere mere sapane, ab ek rang hain  
jahaa bhee le jaaye raahe, hum sang hain

mere tere dil kaa, tay thaa yek din milanaa  
jaise bahaar aane par, tay hain fool kaa khilanaa  
o mere jeewan saathee.. .. 

**tere mere sapane, ab ek rang hain  
jahaa bhee le jaaye raahe, hum sang hain**

tere dukh ab mere, mere sukh ab tere  
tere ye do nainaa, chaand aaur suraj mere  
o mere jeewan saathee.. ..

Back in Kolkata, Angad and Kripa settled down to the normal, mundane routine of ghar-grahasti. Angad went to work everyday…..his case-load had piled up during his long absence and he got down to work again with serious intent. But he never forgot to call his wife during lunch breaks…..romantic chats with her on the phone always rejuvenated him for his next batch of case files and law books. 

**Kripa devoted herself to serving and taking care of her husband and sasural. She got up early in the mornings and made lunch-boxes for Angad, Dad and Kaku, with parathas or Luchi or Poha pulao. Naina and Shibani instructed her and helped her make the lunches. Then she would take a quick shower and help Dida in the Puja room with making garlands and other preparations. Angad had turned over a new leaf…before going to work, he would drop in at the Puja room to offer prayers to Lord Krishna before starting his work day! **

**Usually he would pray quickly and then look suggestively at Kripa….signalling her with his eyes and brows. Dida caught the glances and sent Kripa to fetch something completely unnecessary from her room…..Angad would grab her outside for his Goodbye kiss before leaving for work. After the first few days, Kripa made it a habit to leave the Puja room with Angad and gave him a sweet farewell kiss in the passage, making sure nobody was around. **

**The problems of living in a joint family soon became evident to both….they didn't have the privacy that they had in the U.S. When Angad was in a romantic mood, he rarely ever found Kripa alone. He would return from work, tired and eager for Kripa's soft, soothing touch, but find Chhutki chatting with Kripa in their room or Kripa busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Then he would be very frustrated and jealous. He would slam doors and cabinets till Kripa got the hint and sent Chhutki away on some pretext or other before appeasing her sulking husband with kisses and soft words. She discovered that her Vakeel Babu was just a BIG baby…who needed her TLC (tender loving care) all the time. **

**Another day, she was in the kitchen, making shimai payesh (sewaiyan kheer) for the whole family when he returned home from work early. He stood expectantly at the door and cleared his throat noisily: Ahem ahem…..main ghar aa gaya" **

**Naina was making dinner : Oh Angad Beta, tu aa gaya? Jaa, fresh hokar aa jaa…Kripa terey liye pakodey bana degi, chai ke saath khana. **

**Kripa looked back at him with a loving smile, but kept on stirring the ladle. **

**Angad waited at the door like a thirsty traveller stands in front of the well….but Kripa continued her work. He stomped off to his room, loosened his shirt and took off his suit jacket and threw it on the bed in a fit of temper. Then he started rummaging in the cupboard for his home clothes. **

**KRIPAAAA….he shouted into the intercom….MUJEY MERA BLUE T-SHIRT NAHIN MIL RAHA…KAHAN HAI? **

**Kripa rolled her eyes at his temper tantrums….he was such a spoiled kid : Main abhi aayi" she said on the intercom. **

**Naina laughed: Jaa, usko dekh zara….main yeh sambhal loongi" she took over stirring the payesh. **

**Kripa wiped her wet hands and sweaty face with her pallu and went upstairs. He was sulking in front of the wardrobe: Pata nahin merey cheezon ka tum theek tarah se khayal kyun nahin rakhti….kuchh nahin milta mujey" he grumbled. **

**Kripa hid a smile and went in front of him and took the blue T-shirt and pajamas that were right there, neatly folded on top : Yeh lo….aur next time T-shirt ka bahana mat karna….aisey hi bula lena….she giggled. **

**Angad still made a tragic face: Tumhey toh aajkal meri parwah hi nahin rehti…jab dekho sasural ki seva kar rahi hai…arey, apney pati ki bhi seva kiya karo….meri vajeh se hi toh tumhey sasural mila" **

**Okay, Patidev, batao main kya seva karoon? She asked with hands on her waist. **

**Pehley toh tum mujey ek kiss do aur phir merey saath nahaney chalo" **

**Chhheee… pagal ho kya? Abhi main kaisey nahaoon? Mom ko, sabko pata chal jayega…Naa Baba, mujey toh lajja aati hai, main tumhari tarah besharam nahin! **

**Kripaaa….COME ONNN! Sharam kis baat ki? Mom-Dad ki bhi toh nayi shadi huyi thi kabhie….wo samajh jayegi….he tried to grab her in his arms…chalo ek saath nahatey hain" **

**Kripa wiggled out of his grip: Naa Baba…..mujey dinner ke liye Machher Jhol (fish curry) banana hai, baad mein nahaa loongi….….chhodo mujey…tum jaakar nahaa lo…uskey baad neechey aa jana, main chai aur pakodey banati hoon tumharey liye" **

**Mujey nahin chahiye pakodey" : Angad made a sulking face and marched off to the bathroom. Kripa laughed loudly at his childish temper tantrum and ran downstairs.  
Naina asked her : T-shirt mili? Her eyes were twinkling with a knowing light. **

**Kripa blushed: Haan, mil gayi….Angad nahaney gaye hain" **

**She made pakodas and tea for him but he didn't come downstairs! He was still mad at her for running away.  
Naina smiled: Jaa, Beti, upar le jaa uski chai ….lagta hai ruth gaya" **

**Kripa nodded, grinning….she placed the cup of tea and pakodas and a bowl of payesh on a tray and went upstairs to their room. **

**Angad was sitting at his desk, freshly bathed and dressed in the T-shirt and pajamas….he was looking morosely at some paperwork, with a glum face. **

**Kripa put the tray down on the bedside table and took the bowl of payesh in her hands. She went up to him and offered him the bowl…..he turned his glum face the other way: Mujey nahin chahiye, mujey bhookh nahin" **

**Kripa smiled and put the bowl down, then she removed his hands from the desk and sat down on his lap, circling her hands around his neck. He looked at her sulking….she smiled at him and kissed his lips sweetly with a little smooching sound . He didn't respond, still remained stiff but his heartbeats were faster, his breathing shallow…..she locked her eyes with his…. chocolate brown eyes looked into light brown ones with mischievous love….then she bent forward and slowly brushed the tip of her tongue on his lips, seductively, sensuously….making him shudder with sensation.  
He couldn't stand it anymore, he groaned deeply in his throat and captured her little pink tongue in his mouth, sucking it, then his lips sealed with hers in a long, satisfying, passionate kiss, leaving both breathing hard, with racing hearts. **

**His hands went around her waist and he pulled her hard, tightly crushing her softness against his hard chest. **

**Omaaa, itney zor se nahin….lagta hai…she whined in complaint. **

**Itni chhui mui si rahogi toh pyar kaisey karogi? He asked her huskily and bit the curve of her neck.**

** Oooohhh, MAAGO….she exclaimed: JUNGLEE ! Tumhey bhookh lagi hai kya? **

**Haan lagi hai …bahut….he looked hungrily at her. **

**Toh phir payesh kha lo…mainey itney pyar se banaya hai….she said pleadingly. **

**Okay, phir mujey khila do, he demanded ..aaaahhhh….he opened his mouth wide. **

**Kripa took the bowl from the table and fed him, smiling all the time. He took each mouthful, relishing the sweet dish but his eyes were fixed on hers…..communicating a different kind of hunger. She blushed at the look in his eyes….her limbs felt weak in response to his heavy-lidded look. He dipped a finger in the bowl and scooped some payesh up on his fingers…then fed it to her. She opened her mouth and took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them, then suddenly she bit on one finger. **

**UFFFF! He yelled, then put down the bowl and kissed her hard in punishment. When he was done, she was panting hard, red, breathless, with eyes closed. She hid her face in his warm neck. **

**Jaaneman….he called her softly….Hmmmm ? she answered. **

**Ab se jab bhi main kaam se ghar wapas aaoon, toh tum mere paas zaroor aana… **

**Lekin….wo sab kya sochengey ?…Mom, Dida, Kakima?…..mujey toh lajja hoti hai unkey saamney se tumharey paas aana. **

**Theek hai, phir hum ek code banayengey…..how about a song?…I will whistle a song and u come to me then…..wohi tumhara signal hoga. **

**She giggled and tugged at his big, sharp nose: Okay, Patidev, batao kaun sa gaana? **

**Har roz naya song hoga….phir kisiko shaq nahin hoga ke main tumhey bula raha hoon…**

Achha…..Theek hai….pakka vaada….tum ceetee bajana, main bhaagkar chali aaoongi….she laughed loudly.  
He laughed and hugged her tightly: I love you, Jaaneman!  
She whispered in his ears : Ami tomakey bhalobashi! 

**Ummmm, you smell all sweaty and sexy….he rubbed his nose on her neck and shoulders. Chalo, nahaa letey hain….. **

**She exclaimed : Lekin tumney toh already shower le liya …..  
He started opening her saree….Koi baat nahin…phir se shower karoonga ! Apni biwi ke liye itna toh kar hi sakta hoon…. **

**He undressed her, picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into the bathroom while Kripa giggled and sighed intermittently under his tender ministrations. **

****

So their plan worked out quite well,….. everyday after coming home from work, Angad would start whistling or singing a song, sometimes : Jab deep jaley aana, jab shaam dhaley aana" ..sometimes: O meri O meri o meri sharmilee, aao na tarsaao na…", sometimes: O o jaane jaana, dhoondey tujey deewana...or "Jaaney Jaan, dhoondta phir raha..."

**Kripa would hide secret smiles, wait for her chance and then escape upstairs after a decent gap, on some pretext or the other. At first nobody noticed it but then after 2-3 weeks, they made the connection between Angad's whistling and Kripa's sudden need to go upstairs. But they didn't say anything….they knew Kripa was a shy girl and would be very embarassed if they commented. **

**But after Kripa left, the 3 older ladies would laugh amongst themselves: Chalo, Kanhaiya ki bansi baj gayi aur Radha bhaagti hui gayi" Shibani laughed. **

**Isilye toh main kehti hoon….Dadi said with great satisfaction….ke mujey ab apney ghar mein hi Radha Krishan mil gaye hain…ab mujey swarg jaaney ki bhi jaldi nahin"**

Din mahiney saal guzartey jaayengey…..Hum pyar mein jeetey pyar mein martey jaayengey….

A month passed like this in joyful domestic bliss. Dadi's and Shurjo's health had improved rapidly since their return. Kripa applied hot oil maalish to Dida's feet everyday so that Dida became as sprightly as a young woman once again, moving all around the house with improved mobility. 

**Kripa went over to her maayka every afternoon, met her parents, chatted with them. Gayatri and Shurjo were delighted! What more could a parent want? Their daughter was married right next door and visited them almost everyday. She was right in front of their eyes, their only child, the apple of their eyes! Shurjo became hale and hearty soon and even started doing a little gardening….with the help of a Maali hired by Angad. **

**Chhutki was delighted to have Kripa at home, she had always wanted her as a sister….she chatted non-stop about Hrithik and her latest crush Harry Potter/ Daniel Hawthorne. They went to the movies together, Kripa, Angad and "kabab mein haddi Chhutki." Kripa caught up with all the John Abraham movies she had missed in the last one year! Sometimes, she and Angad went to late night shows and cuddled together in the theatre, enjoying the movie and each other.**

They met Aaliyah and Shabbir for lunch quite often at Calcutta Club…. 

**Aloo and Shabbir had returned from their honeymoon in Mauritius and raved about that vacation spot. Angad at once started planning for their 3rd honeymoon in Mauritius. But Kripa objected…..she wanted to spend Durga Puja and Kali Puja at home with their families in Kolkata. Angad bowed down to her wishes.**

Janmashtami, Durga Puja and Kali Puja were celebrated with great joy that year in both the houses. Dadi invited the whole neighbourhood for Janmashtami to show off her handsome Krishna and beautiful Radha. 

**Angad in a cream kurta set and Kripa in a dark blue sari with turquoise jewelry were a sight to behold….their pair drew admiration from all padosis. They all congratulated Kripa for getting back her eyesight. **

**Gayatri sent over Durga Puja Totto for Kripa, Angad and Khanna family…..clothes, jewelry and various sweets and salty snacks. Naina and Dilip objected at the extra expenses undertaken by their sambdhis but Gayatri explained: Yeh hamari pratha hai….Beti ki shadi ke baad pehli Durga Puja mein sasural ko Totto bhejna padta hai" **

**Lekin Gayatri Behen, itna sab kuchh karney ki kya zaroorat thi? **

**Naina Di, Kripa hamari eklauti beti hai, ek hi toh santaan hai hamara….hamarey bhi kuchh armaan hain….unhey poora karney deejiye…aur phir hum paisey bachakey bhi kya karengey? Hamara sab kuchh Kripa aur Angad ka hi toh hai" **

**Naina couldn't make any further protests after that.**

**The gorgeous and talented couple sang melodious duets at their Community Durga Puja….drawing thunderous applause and praises. Their parents beamed with pride and joy at their children's popularity and success.  
Everybody asked Kripa, their local celebrity, when she was going back to performing on TV. She smiled and replied she would resume her singing career soon. **

**It was Kripa's First Karva-Chauth. Being Bengali she didn't know what to do, so Naina instructed her and Gayatri about all the rituals and customs. **

**Early that morning, Naina woke Kripa up...**

**Kripa showered and dressed in a new sari and did Puja with Naina and Shibani. Then Naina gave her "sargi" …the pre-dawn meal that would be the only thing she would eat before fasting all day for the welfare and long life of her husband. Naina had made Kachoris, Dum Aloo, Halwa and Rabri for Kripa and made her eat most of it although she didn't feel like eating so heavy a meal at 5 A.M. **

**Kripa Beti, ab poora din upvaas rakhna padega, jab tak na chaand nikley….chal khaa le, zidd mat kar….Naina forced her to eat, while Dadi and Shibani looked on indulgently. **

**It was Kripa's first vrat so she would be pampered and fussed over all day. Naina and Shibani also had their sargi, then Naina presented Kripa with a red zardozi sari with golden embroidery and a diamond and ruby necklace. **

**Gayatri sent the customary "Baya" …gifts for her daughter's saas and sasural members. There were trays of Mathris, dry fruits, sweets, and a heavy sari for Naina and a gold set. There were also gifts for the other family members and some brass utensils. **

**In the afternoon, the mehendi lady came and applied mehendi on Kripa's hands and feet. Naina and Shibani also had mehendi applied on their hands. That day the whole cooking would be done by the servants and caterers. The women would have a day of rest and pampering while fasting all day. Naina had invited her maayka people, Kripa's relatives including Gayatri's cousins, some neighbourhood ladies were coming too. Damini and Anitah had also been invited. The large Living room downstairs had been cleared as usual for the Puja ceremony in the evening. **

**********************************************

Karva Chauth to be continued in next part...sorry Im not getting time to write becuz of Durga Puja celebrations but I will post Karva Chauth part tomorrow! 

**PART 113**

Tu meri Zindagi hai  
Tu meri Har khushi hai  
Tu hi pyar tu hi Chaahat  
Tu hi Aashiqui hai…..

It was Kripa's First Karva Chauth. Naina gave her sargi in the morning, she had mehendi applied in the afternoon and got ready for the Puja in the evening.

Everybody was so busy pampering Kripa, they didn't notice that Angad slipped away to work after just gulping down a glass of orange juice.

Naina just called out once: ANGAD….Tuney nashta kar liya?

Angad shouted: YES MOM!…picked up his briefcase and slipped out unnoticed.

Dilip and Debu had already left in the family car as Angad drove his own car, the Hyundai that his Dad had bought for him after his accident.

The whole day, Angad kept a fast, drinking only juice and coffee and tea. After all, how could he eat when his sweetheart was fasting? Nobody at home knew about his Vrat…he had taken his lunch along but didn't touch it!

Meanwhile at home:

**Kripa got ready for the evening Puja in her bridal lehenga set and wedding jewelry. Her head was covered with the heavy zardozi dupatta. Naina, Shibani and neighbouring ladies escorted her to the Puja room where she offered prayers to Goddess Parvati. All the ladies were dressed in their new saris and jewelry. They all offered prayers, and prashad to the Goddess and then sang some devotional songs.**

After the Puja, they came out of the Thakur ghar, Kripa touched Naina's feet….Naina kissed her forehead and blessed her: Sada Suhaagan raho…doodho nahao, pooto phalo"

Then they all went to the terrace which had been partially covered with canvas and decorated with lights and chairs provided for seating.  
The ladies waited for their husbands and for the moon to rise in the clear night sky.

Angad returned home, bathed and changed into a maroon sherwani. Then he went up to the terrace, eager to see his lovely wife. AND THERE SHE WAS! Sitting demurely in her red bridal dress, surrounded by all the ladies….thick sindoor and a sparkling red bindi decorated her forehead, intricate mehendi on her hands. He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty!

The ladies started laughing..." Dekho zara, Kripa ka Kanhaiyya aa gaya….abhi bansi bajana shuru kar dega" Shibani teased.

Kripa blushed deeply, her cheeks became red and ears hot as she realized their little charades had been caught.

Wo dekho….Chaand nikal aaya" a lady shouted. All of them got up and looked at the night sky…the moon had come out…4th day of the waning moon…still big but not quite full.

Angad whispered: Haan, Chaand nikal aaya hai…lekin aasmaan per nahin, mere chhat per….Kripa, you take my breath away!

As if she heard his amorous whisper, Kripa looked at him and smiled shyly. He lightly touched his lips with his fingers, sending her a silent kiss, she blushed prettily and looked down.

He grinned in adoration: Haye, meri sherni….Badi bheegi billi bani baithi hai yahan….aur kamrey mein?…..he grinned, still feeling her scratches on his back.

All the ladies stood facing their respective husbands with sieves in one hand and a thali in the other, bearing a diya, flowers, some sweets and a metal jug of water.

All the women looked at the bright moon through their sieves and then saw their husbands' faces through the sieve.

Kripa stood in front of her husband, her heartbeats increased...this was her first Vrat as a wife, she raised her sieve and looked at the moon, then turned the sieve to Angad's face…her heart thudded loudly in her chest to see his handsome face smiling down lovingly at her. 

**When she lowered the sieve, he broke off a piece of Kaju Barfi and fed it to her, then gave her a sip of water from the glass.**

Ab tum mujey khilao, he demanded!

Kripa looked surprised, but then smiled, maybe she didn't know this ritual too….she fed him the rest of the Barfi and gave him the water. Angad scooped up another laddoo and stuffed it in his mouth. He was ravenously hungry, not habituated to fasting.

Dilip who was standing nearby knew about Angad's fast….he suddenly shouted: Arey Bhai, koi merey betey ko khana khilao…subah se bhookha hai…usney poora din apni patni ke liye upvaas rakha"

This announcement created a sensation of sorts! KYAAA? ANGAD NE UPVAAS RAKHA? Naina was flabbergasted…Lekin kyun, Beta? Kyun kiya aisa? Pati ko toh upvaas nahin rakhna padta"

Angad turned red with embarassment and glared at his Dad for leaking out his secret.

MOM! Agar Kripa mere liye vrat rakh sakti hai toh main kyun ek din uskey liye fasting nahin kar sakta? After all, marriage is equal partnership?

Naina shook her head and smiled: Ab tujsey kaun behas karega? Kanooni daav-pech dikha dega,….. chal jaldi se tu aur bahu kuchh kha le"

Kripa's eyes filled up with tears…..He had fasted the WHOLE day for her! The man who loved to eat, who was a confrimed foodie hadnt eaten all day? Because she was fasting too! He loved her soo much….tears rolled down her cheeks as she quickly hid behind the tent on the terrace, overcome by emotions!

Angad followed her at once, worried and concerned: Hey Sweetheart! Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Kya hua? He turned her around and gently raised her tearful face.

Kripa looked up at him, pouting through her tears: Tumney mere liye upvaas kyun rakha? Mujey paap lag gayi na?

Angad laughed softly: Agar tumhey paap lagi toh mujey bhi lagi….dekho Kripa, mainey tumharey liye upvaas rakha, for your long life, theek jaisey tumney mere liye rakha. Ismein itna upset honay ki kya baat hai ?….hum dono ek hi raah ke humsafar hain….phir yeh difference kaisa? He gently wiped her eyes with his large palms.

She suddenly fell forward on his chest and hugged him tightly, her thick sindoor smearing on his maroon sherwani.

She raised her face upwards and cried : Itna pyar kyun kartey ho mujsey?

His deep voice thrilled her heart: Kyunki tum meri zindagi ho aur apni zindagi se kaun pyar nahin karta? You are my life, Kripa!

She hugged him again and cried emotionally…..he squeezed her tightly against him, stroking her head….suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly like the sound of thunder. 

**Kripa giggled, he guffawed in laughter: Ab chalo…Khana kha letey hain…mere peit mein chuhon ka 3rd World War ho raha hai" he put an arm around her shoulder and led her downstairs to the Dining-room.**

They had a sumptuous dinner alongwith the other guests…after dinner, they mingled with the guests. Damini was trying to be extra sweet to Kripa now. She knew she had burned her boats with Angad and thought Kripa could mend the fences someday.

Suddenly, Angad pulled her hand and led her to the Living-room where the music system was set up for some fun and masti for the young couples. He took her to the center of the floor and yelled to the DJ to start playing music. Many other couples soon joined them on the dance floor, swaying and leaping to the Bhangra beats.

Angad circled Kripa round and round. Somebody shouted " ANGAD! YAAR EK GAANA HO JAYE…ISS MAUKEY PER"

HAAN ANGAD…..APNEY BIWI KE LIYE KUCHH SUNA DO….  
Angad yelled back : OKAY!

He went to the DJ and said something in his ears, came back and took hold of Kripa's hands.  
The DJ started up the background music…Angad started singing:

watch?v=GD3O45Zxyr8

Ek main hoon, ek tu hai  
Chaahatein hain, aarzoo hai  
Aashiqui bhi ab shuru hai  
Aaja ve maahi ve soniya

Ek main hoon, ek tu hai  
Chaahatein hain, aarzoo hai  
Aashiqui bhi ab shuru hai  
Aaja ve maahi ve soneya

Jaaniya kya kiya  
Dil tujhe de diya  
Jaaniya kya kiya

Dil tujhe de diya  
Aankhon hi aankhon mein  
Baaton hi baaton mein tune churaaya jiya

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle – 4

Angad pulled Kripa's hands and led her around the dance floor, swinging her vigorously as Kripa tried her best to keep up with her energetic husband. She was feeling a little weak, perhaps from the whole day's fasting, she thought.

Ek main hoon  
Ek tu hai  
Chaahatein hain  
Aarzoo hai  
Aashiqui bhi  
Ab shuru hai

Aaja ve maahi ve soneya

You and me we'll get it all right  
Just you and me gettin on tonight

Only me only you, yo girl you know I'm in love with you  
When I see you pass and I see you there  
You know I gotta gotta gotta stop and stare  
You know I gotta gotta be everywhere  
You know I gotta gotta lotta love to share  
You and me yo baby girl it's true  
Yeah, I'm in love with you

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle - 4

Main tere pyaar mein kho gayi is kadar  
Ho gayi ho gayi sab se main bekhabar  
Dumroo jo bajta hai aashiq tadapta hai  
Chhaa jaata hai ek nasha

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle – 4

Angad did Bhangra steps, Kripa tried to follow, he held her hands and showed her how, she followed his dance steps, looking down at his feet!

Ek main hoon  
Ek tu hai  
Chaahatein hain  
Aarzoo hai  
Aashiqui bhi  
Ab shuru hai  
Aaja ve maahi ve soneya

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle - 4

Dhadkanein tez hain, ishq bhi hai jawaan  
Tujhpe hoon main fida jaane jaan  
Sapnon ki raani tu dil ki kahaani tu  
Love mein hai aaye maza

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle - 4

Ek main hoon  
Ek tu hai  
Chaahatein hain  
Aarzoo hai  
Aashiqui bhi  
Ab shuru hai

Aaja ve maahi ve soneya

Jaaniya kya kiya

Dil tujhe de diya  
Aankhon hi aankhon mein  
Baaton hi baaton mein tune churaaya jiya

Aaja ve maahi let's do balle balle – 8

The music got faster, the dance more vigorous. Angad was in the mood, grinning broadly, pulling Kripa along in a heart-thumping dance around the floor. Suddenly, Kripa started feeling dizzy….the room spun round and round and so did Angad's face! She said once faintly: An-gad….mujey….chakkar aa …rahey hain"

But Angad was too lost in his song and dance and couldn't hear her squeaky protests. He swung her around and bent her in his arms. Suddenly she cried out and collapsed on his arm…a loud buzzing sound assailed her ears and the ground came up to meet her….but Angad's arm saved her from falling on the floor. She passed out cold. 

**PART 114**

jeewan kee bagiyaan mahakegee,  
lahakegee, chahakegee  
khushiyon kee kaliyaa jhoomeingee,  
jhoolengee, foolengee  
Jeevan ki baghiya….

wo meraa hogaa, wo sapanaa teraa hogaa  
milajul ke maangaa, wo teraa meraa hogaa  
jab jab wo muskurayegaa,  
apanaa saweraa hogaa  
thodaa humaaraa, thodaa tumhaaraa  
aayegaa fir se bachapan humaaraa

hum aaur bandhenge,  
hum tum kuchh aaur badhenge  
hogaa koee beech to hum tum aaur badhenge  
baandhegaa dhaagaa kachchaa,  
hum tum tab aaur badhenge  
thodaa humaaraa, thodaa tumhaaraa  
aayegaa fir se bachapan humaaraa

.

Kripa woke up with a start….her head felt fuzzy, her vision blurred. At first she panicked that she was losing her eyesight again…..but then her vision cleared. She was in her bed, in her room, and the friendly neighbourhood doctor was checking her pulse and taking her blood pressure with a serious face.

Her gaze moved past Dr. Ganguly to her family members standing with anxious, worried faces. There was Naina, Gayatri, Dadi, Shibani, Chhutki….all of them in a row, looking worriedly at her. Angad was standing at the foot of the bed, he looked terrified, nervous, guilty all at once.

He still felt tensed and terrified since the moment she had fainted in his arms and he had yelled for a doctor to be called and carried her up in his arms to his room.

Just a few minutes ago, he had listened to a big lecture from his mother: Kya zaroorat thi itni zor se dance karney ki? Us bechari ne poora din upvaas rakha, kitni nazuk hai wo….ab itna dance karvaney ki kya zaroorat thi?

Dadi just smiled mysteriously and pacified Naina: Itni chinta mat karo, Naina, Thakur sab theek karengey….

Gayatri looked sharply at Dadi, then smiled to herself, looking thoughtfully at Kripa on the bed.

Dr. Ganguly saw Kripa's eyes were open, she was conscious: Hello, Kripa, how are you feeling now? (he had known Kripa since she was a child)

Bahut weak…. feel kar rahi hoon…Kripa squeaked out. It was true, she felt utterly weak and exhausted as if she had run a hundred miles! Did I ….kya main….kya main behosh ho gayi thi?

The doctor said: Yes, you were unconscious for last half hour…..he turned and looked at the family members: Agar aap log please bahar jayengey toh main Kripa ko examine kar sakta hoon….

The whole gang left the room, Angad most unwillingly. He was so terrified of something happening to Kripa again that he never considered the most simple and obvious explanation.

But the ladies aleady suspected something and started whispering amongst themselves but hid their smiles and stifled giggles. Even Naina was smiling, her eyes lit up with hope! But Angad was too distraught to notice all this!

Dr. Ganguly asked Kripa about her monthlies and other symptoms she had in last few months. He put his stethescope on Kripa's belly and listened, then smiled.

Kripa stared at the doctor, a suspicion forming in her mind, a strange excitement building up inside her.

Congratulations, Kripa, you are Pregnant! The doctor beamed happily.

Kripa gave a slight gasp, then slowly touched her slight belly: Doctor, are you sure?

The doctor laughed: Yes, of course! You are more than 3 months pregnant.

3 mahiney? Lekin…..she blushed, of course that's when she had stopped taking those…. She felt her heart leap up in joy! She was going to be a Mom! Angad's child was growing inside her!

The doctor called in the family members and gave them the good news: Congratulations, Mrs. Khanna, aapki bahu maa banney wali hai" then he grinned: Mithai khilayiye"

There were squeals and shouts of joy as the ladies and Dilip, Debu, …all the people standing outside burst out in excitement.

And Angad? He turned pale, then red, his heart thumped with joy, excitement, bliss…Kripa was going to have his baby….HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!

Words cannot describe what he felt at that moment. He felt like rushing in and scooping her up from the bed and covering her face with kisses. He felt like jumping up down and dancing in joy! And shout loud enough to be heard all over the world: Main Dad banney wala hoooooonnn"

But he just stood there in utter euphoria, beaming, blushing as his family members thumped his back and congratulated him!

Badhai ho, Gayatri behen…..Naina and Gayatri hugged each other, laughing with joy.. They all rushed inside the room where Kripa was still lying down, looking shy, happy, nervous, delighted all at once.

Naina, Gayatri, Dadi all went up to the bed, kissed Kripa on the forehead and blessed her for giving such good news. Kripa just smiled shyly, blushing, looking ecstatic with joy!

She stole a look at Angad…..he was looking at her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world…his eyes shone with adoration, delight, love, thrilled excitement...….everything combined.

Their eyes met, everything else faded in the room….they silently talked to each other with their eyes… Kripa, meri Jaan, You have made me the happiest man on earth today! Thanks, sweetheart !

Kripa: Tumney meri zindagi khushiyon se bhar dee hai, Angad….tumharey pyaar ka yeh tohfa merey liye anmol hai….aaj ka din sabsey khushi ka din hai….hamarey sapney ab sab poorey hongey"

Doctor, kitney mahiney huey? Naina asked the doctor with an excited grin.

Symptoms ke hisaab se 3 mahiney huey hain…

Teen mahiney? Naina and everybody else was surprised. Lekin Kripa …tuney toh kuchh bataya hi nahin….

Kripa looked embarasssed: Mom, wo…mujey khud pata nahin tha…

She and Angad exchanged glances….how could she tell in front of everybody that she had irregular cycles. And in her excitement of returning to India she had completely lost track of such matters.

Hey Bhagwan !….Naina got upset and worried…iss haalat mein tuney sara din upvaas rakha?…Doctor, is-sey bachchey ko koi nuksaan toh nahin hoga na? Kripa ne sara din Karva Chauth ka Vrat rakha tha….kahin ….?

The doctor smiled and shook his head: Chinta karney ki koi baat nahin….anjaaney mein galti ho gayi, iss condition mein upvaas rakha...shayad isiliye behosh ho gayi thi , blood pressure bhi thoda kam hai….per main koi dawai nahin de sakta, …lekin iskey baad aisi upvaas na hi rakhey toh behtar hoga. She needs proper care and nutrition!

Haan, Zaroor, iss haalat mein aur bilkul upvaas nahin….hum uskey khaney-peeney ka poori tarah se khayal rakhengey. Naina assured him, still looking worried.

Dadi just beamed and thanked Krishna Thakur for this Blessing: Ab mere ghar mein Baal Gopal ya nanhi si Laxmi aayegi…sab Thakur ki kripa hai"

Gayatri laughed : Mujey toh pehley hi shaq ho gaya tha, lekin itney din chup thi…..meri beti ki har baat mujey nazar aati hai….kyun Kripa, us din mainey airport mein hi kaha tha na? Ke tu moti lag rahi thi?

Maaaa….Kripa protested: That was too early, jab aapney kaha tha….tab toh ek mahina bhi nahin….she blushed and stopped before she gave out too much details.

Gayatri asked : Dr. Ganguly, sab kuchh theek toh hai na? Low pressure ke kaaran koi problem toh nahin hogi ? "

Abhi toh sab kuchh theek hai, aaj raat poora rest karney deejiye, waqt per khana aur doodh chahiye , she will be alright! …lekin aap log kal hi Kripa ko kisi Ob-Gyn ke paas le jayiye…..she has to get a thorough checkup and ultrasound to determine how advanced she is" The doctor smiled mysteriously: Kya pata, shayad aapko koi nayi baat ka pata chal jaye"

Main abhi Shabbir ko call karta hoon….Angad said. He couldn't wait to tell Shabbir and Aaloo the good news. They were delighted of course when they heard it. Alooo wanted to come over right away but Angad told her Kripa was resting.

Shabbir congratulated them and offered to make an appointment with Dr. Arati Roy.

Please, Shabbir, not her this time….tera doosra koi jaan pehchan wali doctor nahin hai?  
Angad didn't want to go to Dr. Roy this time….what if she inadvertently mentioned their prior visit (pre-marital one) to his or her mother? Tab toh kayamat aa jayegi…

Okay, I know what you mean, Shabbir laughed slightly….main kal hi Dr. Sinha se appointment karva doonga….Dr. Shubhra Sinha….you guys will like her.

Thanks Yaar! You are the Best! Angad beamed…..he could barely contain his happiness!

Toh phir, Goodnight, Papa….Mama se bhi goodnight keh dena…Shabbir teased.  
Goodnight, Uncle! Angad laughed loudly.

The two mothers fussed and cared for Kripa the rest of the evening. They helped her take off her bulky wedding dress and put on a loose nightdress. Naina brought a glass of milk and Glucose biscuits for her and forced her to have them inspite of her protests: Lekin Mom, mainey toh abhi abhi dinner kiya hai…

Naina: Wo sab main nahin sunna chahti…..doodh pee le aur so jaa…..becharey mere potey ya poti ko bahut taqleef ho rahi hogi….poora din bhookha tha"

Kripa smiled and had the milk and biscuits obediently. Then Gayatri tucked her in, kissed her forehead and said: Ab tu aaram kar….kisi baat ki chinta mat karna…sab kuchh theek hoga…main ghar jaakar tere Baba ko yeh khushkhabri deti hoon…..she laughed…wo toh khushi se pagal hi ho jayengey. Goodnight, Beti. Kal subah main aaoongi tere liye Kheer banakar.

The two mothers and Dadi left after a lot of pampering and comforting. Kripa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a blissful smile on her lips, her hand resting on the slight bump of her belly.

Angad came into the room late at night….he was busy celebrating the good news with his family and friends downstairs. He let Kripa rest…she needed it! He was just glad that their vigorous dancing hadnt harmed his baby in any way. But he was still anxious for the check-up the next day. He crossed his fingers and hoped everything would be fine with Kripa and his baby.

He came in softly, changed into nightclothes noiselessly, and lay down beside her. He stared at her serene, beautiful face. She looked so peaceful, so happy with a slight smile on her face, her hand on her stomach. He badly wanted to kiss her but resisted the temptation. He didn't want to disturb her sleep…..just wanted to look at her, adore her, worship her!

As if she felt his unspoken need, she turned towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. She cuddled against him…..he grinned in delight and put his arm around her, embracing her lightly. She moved closer, eyes still closed….he gave in to his desire to kiss and cuddle her….he gently kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead. She raised her lips to him, smiling in her sleep…..he kissed her lips slowly, lingering on the soft petals, gently rubbing them with his lips. She sighed with satisfaction, hugged his arm and drifted back to sleep. He wrapped her in his warm embrace and lay there, too excited to sleep, listening to her gentle breathing, dreaming of the little one nestled in between them.

The next morning, the whole house was in a state of continued excitement. Kripa was given a sumptuous breakfast of eggs, fruits, milk and all kinds of healthy foods. Naina and Dadi fussed over her continuously. Gayatri came over with freshly made payesh for her daughter.

Dilip grinned constantly and told Angad he could take off from work for two days and look after bahu.  
Chhutki was all excited : Im going to be a Bua…A BUA!….she felt very grown-up and elderly all of a sudden. She planned exactly what games she would play with her nephew/niece.

And Angad? He stared at Kripa all morning almost without blinking his eyes. Kripa blushed at his constant gaze, she made faces at him….rolled her eyes at him….even frowned at him…..but his gaze was unwavering….adoring….as if she was the Queen of the Universe!

He had kissed her goodmorning in bed earlier and they had stayed in bed for a long time, fingers looped together, quietly whispering words of love, exchanging dreams about their unborn child, planning all kinds of shopping for the little one.

Angad suddenly exclaimed: Oh SH**!  
Kripa was alarmed : Kya hua?  
Angad: Sh**! Kal bachchey ki excitement mein main tumhey tohfa dena hi bhool gaya...  
Kripa smiled and patted her stomach: Tumney tohfa toh already de diya"  
Angad kissed her hard on her lips: Haan, wo toh hai, lekin yeh tumharey Karva Chauth ka tohfa hai...I wanted to give u at night ...jab tum aur main...he winked at her.  
She laughed: Kya tha, dikhao...  
He got up and took out a square box from his sherwani pocket...it was a little statue of Krishna ...gold-plated and beautifully carved.

Kripa loved it! She touched the statue to her forehead and eyes: Thanks Angad! Isey main hurdam apney paas rakhungi"

Angad said: Yeh hamesha tumhari aur hamarey bachchey ki rakhwali karengey" he caressed her stomach gently.

Kripa hugged him and kissed him loudly on his cheeks: Tum mere shona ho...bahut sweet ho"  
He grinned bashfully, unused to being called sweet!

In the afternoon, Angad, Kripa and the two mothers went to the Doctor's office in Ballygunge. Dr. Sinha was a pleasant young woman in her thirties, she noted down Kripa's details and then took her behind the curtain for check-up.

Kripa lay there, nervous, anxious, with wildly beating heart as the doctor examined her. Dr. Sinha looked puzzled….she said: I have to do an ultrasound. Kripa nodded.

The Nurse attached the ultrasound machine to Kripa's stomach and they did the imaging…Ah-ha it is just as I had thought…..Dr. Sinha exclaimed.

Kya hua, doctor! Sab theek toh hai na? Kripa asked anxiously.

Don't worry, nothing to worry about! the doctor grinned.

After they emerged from the curtain, Kripa sat down with Angad and the two mothers. The doctor came in with ultrasound pictures and beamed:  
Congratulations, Mr and Mrs.. Khanna….time for double celebration, you are going to have TWINS!

TWINS! Kripa gasped in shock…..JUDVAAA? She turned pale, then red, then pale again…..she looked accusingly at Angad, who flung his hands upwards as if saying: Don't blame me…..I don't know how that happened!

But he looked delighted….and nervous too...he grinned from ear to ear!

Gayatri and Naina were overwhelmed….it was double joy for them. They giggled like teenagers and held hands, shaking each other's hands: Judvaa bachchey…Yeh toh aur bhi khushi ki baat hai…ek tumharey liye, ek mere liye" They were already sharing the grandkids amongst themselves.

Angad felt a little nervous as he looked at Kripa's delicate frame…..how will she carry twins in that little body of hers? He imagined how she would look in her advanced stage carrying twins and laughed.

Kripa looked angrily at him: Ismein hansney ki kya baat hai? Meri jaan jayegi…aur tumhey hansi aa rahi hai?

Angad pinched her cheeks: Kuchh nahin hoga tumhey….main hoon na? We will have fine, healthy kids!

The doctor gave Kripa some iron pills, vitamins and a diet chart. She showed the ultrasound picture to the expecting parents and grandmas….there were two little blips in the dark background.

Kripa's heart filled with a strange feeling….thrill, elation, maternal love….all gushed out in a flood of emotions so powerful, it brought tears to her eyes. Theyre so cute…..she whispered, staring at the little blips, affection, blind love claiming her racing heart!

Angad stared fascinated at the two little peanuts…..they were HIS kids….his and Kripa's …he felt proud, possessive, paternal already : My kids! My son and daughter! ….he whispered proudly.

Kripa heard him and giggled: Agar dono betey ya dono betiyan hui toh?  
Nahin, main jaanta hoon, ek beta hai mere liye, ek beti hai tumharey liye, 50-50! He said with arrogant confidence.

How can u be so sure? She asked in surprise.  
Mera dil kehta hai…aur mera dil kabhie jhooth nahin kehta….he grinned!

The two grandmas almost started planning their names and naamkaran/ annaprasan ceremonies. They were too excited for words at this double bundle of joy.

Kripa asked the doctor about her due date.  
Twins are usually born early….Dr. Sinha said, looking at Kripa's delicate frame…..its rare to find twins carried full term, so we can safely set the due date for the beginning of March.

March mein toh Kripa ka bhi birthday hai….agar ek hi din mein bachchey huey ya aagey peechey huey toh teenon ka ek saath birthdays manayengey" Gayatri laughed excitedly. The other three also laughed at the possibility.

They returned home and spread the amazing news….Kripa was expecting twins. Excitement, euphoria, utter joy and delight reigned over the Bose and Khanna households.

Shurjo came over to see his daughter and blessed her with his favorite antique Timepiece, made of mahogany with gold embossing!

Merey Nati-naatin ke liye hi mainey yeh sab kuchh bachakar rakha hai….isiliye aaj tak ghar ya koi cheezein nahin bechi. Yeh sab unka jaagir hai….merey jaaney ke baad yeh sab unka hoga. Beti, aaj jo khushi tuney humein dee hai iska koi mol nahin…mera aashirwaad sada terey saath hai"

Kripa touched his feet and took his blessings.  
Her heritage would be passed on to her kids. She had survived death to carry on her legacy!

- -

**PART 115**

The next few months passed in a dream for Angad and Kripa…waiting, dreaming nurturing their unborn babies. Kripa took good care of herself, eating, sleeping, walking on the terrace to exercise her muscles. Naina, and Dadi fussed over her….Angad pampered her and took care of her in his own sweet ways. When she was resting, he put cushions under her feet to raise them so they wont be swollen. When she was tired and her back was aching from the load in front, he gently massaged her back with a special balm, soothing, comforting her. He cuddled her at night, whispering words of love, stroking her belly…their love grew deeper and attained a spiritual serenity. Their passion remained dormant for the time being as their caring, affection and mutual understanding grew by leaps and bounds.

Carrying twins is no easy task, by 5th month, Kripa had a substantial belly. As her stomach grew, so did her appettite. She had sudden cravings for chocolate cake alternating with sudden cravings for Chicken Cutlets or anything chicken. Angad spoiled her and catered to her whims daily. Almost everyday on his way home from work, he stopped at Flury's and bought gooey Chocolate pastries and Chicken Patties for Kripa. She devoured them like there was no tomorrow.

Angad always bought extras for her midnight cravings. She would get up in the middle of the night and ask for Chocolate pastry, Angad would run downstairs to the kitchen and bring up a pastry and a glass of lukewarm milk for her. Kripa would gobble up the pastry but whine about the milk: Angad, mera peit bhar gaya, ab doodh nahin peeya jaata…

Angad would scold her: Chalo, doodh pee lo…its good for my kids..….and now you are eating for 3 …remember?

Kripa grinned, enjoying his "pyar bhari daant"….she loved him more and more each day if that was possible. She loved the feeling of belonging to him, the feeling of carrying his kids, feeling them grow more each day inside her.

Sometimes, Angad would go to Sugar and Spice to pick up Chicken Fingers, Chicken Burgers or Cutlets for her. He wasn't the only one overfeeding Kripa…Naina made her favorite parathas, "Khattey chaney" and Papri Chaats for her. Gayatri cooked Kripa's favorite fish and sweet dishes and brought them over.

As a result, Kripa became overweight in her 5th month and Dr. Sinha gave a strict scolding to Angad, Naina and Gayatri.

You are feeding her too much. Shes getting overweight…which is harmful for her and the babies. Please don't give her junk food. Kripa, do u want healthy babies or not? Do you want a normal pregnancy and normal delivery?

Yes…..Kripa said meekly.

Then you MUST eat healthy….no more junk food, eat lots of salads, vegetables…..eat fish, chicken…but not fried or cooked with too much oil, preferably lightly cooked or steamed.

Kripa crinkled her nose, how could she bear steamed chicken? Maaago, sochney se hi ulti aati hai….Wuuuaaakkk! Main toh nahin kha sakti…masaley ke baghair koi kha sakta hai kya? But she meekly nodded her head, as if obeying all doctor's orders.

But Naina and Gayatri both reduced oil and salt in Kripa's dishes, as doctor had warned about blood pressure as well. Angad stopped getting chocolate pastries everyday…he only got them once a week now as special treat. He became very strict all of a sudden, making her eat salads and veggies. He gave the cook instructions on how to make Russian salad, Bean salad, etc. from recipes he had learned abroad. He made sure Kripa had her vitamins and iron tablets each day.

He took her for walks to Victoria Memorial and Ganga Riverside. They strolled arm in arm, Kripa's bulging belly drawing stares and smiles from passersby. Their old Phuchkawala made extra phuchkas for "Didi" for her little ones. They went to see movies but Kripa usually fell asleep halfway, her head resting on his shoulder. Angad would smile indulgently and let her sleep for the rest of the movie and tell her the story later on.

Chhutki played carrom and cards with Kripa every evening after her noon siesta.  
She was all excited about the babies and planned names for them…of course she wanted to name the boy Hrithik and the girl Preity….after her favorite stars….

Kripa laughed and told her: Mujey nahin lagta tere Dadabhai raazi hongey. Unko toh apney jaisa naam chahiye apney bachchon ke liye"

Angad called her everyday from work: How are my babies?  
Kripa smiled: Dono achhey hain…Papa ko miss kar rahey hain!

Aur Bachchon ki Mummy? Wo toh mujey bilkul miss nahin karti….sab hain na uski dekhbhaal karney ke liye" he complained.

Naa Baba, main toh bahut mazey mein hoon, Dida abhi mere baal mein Brahmi ka tel laga degi….phir khaney ke baad Mom mujey shopping le jayegi….Shaadh ke liye saris khareedney hain…phir wo mujey ice-cream khilayegi " she teased him.

Angad sulked: Jao jao, ab tumhey meri kya zaroorat? Ab toh tumhey sab kuchh mil gaya"

Kripa appeased him: Merey sab kuchh toh tum hi toh ho, Angad…..phir kyun aisa kehtey ho"

Angad grinned, then said: Aaj shaam ko Shabbir aur Aaliyah aa rahey hain….tumsey milney….Mom se kehna unkey liye dinner bhi tayyar karein"

Omaaaa SACH? She was all excited… Bahut achha….main khud apney haathon se unkey liye Fish Fry banaoongi"

Kripa, tum kitchen mein zyada kaam mat kiya karo…beemar pad jaogi"

Angad….khana pakaney se koi beemar nahin padta…aur phir tumney suna na Dr. Sinha ne kya kaha…ke active rehna behtar hai…agar hamesha aaraam karti rahoon toh aur bhi problems ho sakti hain"

Angad couldn't argue after that.  
They had a great time with their friends over dinner. Shabbir and Aaliyah asked if they had decided on any Baby names.

Mainey kuchh names socha hai, Angad suggested: Rocky for my little guy and Roshni for my little girl.

NOO WAYYY! Kripa objected at once: Rocky….Hey Bhagwaan! Not Rocky! Lagta hai Sylvster Stallone ki Rocky 1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6…..87, 88….never-ending movies. Rocky-Wocky nahin chalega bilkul….Haan Roshni achha naam hai…lekin mainey toh theek kar rakha hai, agar beti hui toh main Diya naam rakhungi…mujey Diya bahut pasand hai"

Dekha, Yaar? Angad shook his head at Shabbir sadly….I have no say in this matter anymore! Ab toh sab kuchh Madam decide karti hai….shadi ke baad har aadmi ka yehi haal hota hai" he sounded and looked tragic although his eyes twinkled wickedly.

Aha-ha-ha-ha….jaisey har baar tum meri baat maantey ho….mainey kab kaha tum apney betey ka naam chooose nahin kar saktey?….Kripa rolled her eyes at him….Haan lekin koi dhang ka naam choose karo na…yeh sab Rocky, Vicky, Sandy, yeh sab nahin chalega…koi achha sa pyara sa naaam chooose karo na?

Shabbir and Aaliyah grinned and watched them fighting over baby names. They looked at each other and wondered if they would do the same when their turn came.

Angad remained deep in thought for a few minutes: How about Satyarth?

Baba rey, Satyarth! Kitna bhaari-bharkam (heavy-sounding) naam hai….waisey satya (truth) ka arth pata hai tumhey? Khud toh har waqt jhooth boltey rehtey ho" She giggled, teasing him.

Angad glared at her: You don't have to be sarcastic! Kyun, Satyarth mein kharabi kya hai?

Naa, Baba….bahut old-fashioned hai….Kripa twisted her lips in derision.

Angad smirked: Ohho, mujey laga ke tum old-fashioned ho, isiliye waisey naam hi pasand karogi"

Main old-fashioned hoon, iska matlab yeh to nahin ke mera beta bhi waisa hoga…wo shayad tumpar hi jayega….koi achha sa naam socho na please"

Angad again went into deep thought, his brows furrowed: Okay, so final suggestion…Aditya….Aditya Khanna….how do u like that name?

Wowww….Kripa clapped excitedly….Kya baat hai….wonderful name….Aditya, Suryadev ka doosra naam…mere Baba se bhi match karta hai…aur A se shuru hota hai, like your name…its PERFECT! VERY GOOD, ANGAD!

Kripa almost kissed him in her delight ….Aditya….she became all dreamy and teary-eyed. Aditya aur Diya Khanna…beautiful names!

Haan, sweetheart! Short mein Adi bulayengey…..achha hai na? he smiled affectionately at her joyful acceptance of the name.

Its too good, Thanks Angad! Tumney meri problem solve kar dee. Beti ka naam toh mainey chun liya tha, lekin betey ka naam I couldn't decide. Diya aur Aditya….just perfect!

Aloo agreed: Haan Krips, bahut achhey naam hain….beautiful names…aur tere family mein A and D se hi toh sab naam hain na?

Haan, Aloo theek kaha tuney, sabkey naam D ya A se shuru hoti hai iss parivaar mein. Kripa grinned.

Angad puffed up in pride: Dekha, kaisa naam choose kiya mainey….matching with everybody….isey kehtey hain tez-dimaag!

Shabbir laughed: Ab zyada show off mat kar….nahin toh phat jayega…waisey bhi Kripa ke saath tera bhi peit badh raha hai…..are u sure u are not pregnant? he guffawed with laughter.

Angad rubbed his stomach ruefully: Haan Yaar! Aajkal kuch zyada hi kha raha hoon…I think its sympathetic pregnancy. Kripa ke saath saath mera bhi peit badh raha hai"

They all had a good laugh over Angad's advancing stomach.

************************************************** *****

Angad bought some baby books to learn about pregnancy and fatherhood. He studied them seriously at bedtime after Kripa was asleep. He read them at lunchtime in his office while chewing on sandwiches and salad. He gave Kripa instructions and lectures on everything.

Kripa laughed: Okay Nanima! Jaisi aapki marzi…tum lawyer ho ya Doctor? Baap rey, itna serious mat bano…."

Main jo bhi karta hoon, seriously karta hoon"  
Haan uska nateeja toh aaj mere paas hai" she giggled naughtily and stroked her belly.

The babies started moving in the 5th month….actually they started kicking, boxing, Karate, Judo…at least that's what Kripa felt. There seemed to be a War inside her.  
The 1st time they moved, she was thrilled to bits….she was lying down in her bed in the afternoon when she felt the first flutter, like a tickle in her tummy.

Then she felt another flutter and a little kick….she giggled and rubbed her tummy: Hello My Babies…..kaisey ho? Main tumhari Mummy hoon….she baby-talked to them and they kept on stirring, kicking, moving slowly, faintly.

She called Angad in his office: Angad, Babies are moving!

SACH! Angad jumped off his chair in delight, main abhi ghar aata hoon" he was almost rushing out the door.

Kripa laughed: Ab koi fayda nahin, they stopped moving….tum chinta mat karo… mainey kitaab mein padha hai….ab toh yeh dono hamesha aisa karengey…tum raat ko dekh lena.

Angad was thrilled, overjoyed when he saw them move in her stomach….the little kicks grew stronger each day…sometimes they protruded….a hand, a leg…or the head. They looked like subterranean creatures moving inside her stomach. Angad lay for hours on her belly, talking to his kids, teaching them ABCs and 123s….Kripa laughed at his childish enthusiasm: Angad, abhi se counting aur alphabet sikha rahey ho?

Haan, ek ko doctor aur ek ko engineer banaoonga….toh abhi se start kar raha hoon.

Ohho, aur agar meri tarah singer ban gaye toh? Toh phir kya karogey? She stroked his hair and asked archly.

Hmmmm singer?…koi baat nahin, main Record Company khol doonga, unhey launch karney ke liye"

She laughed and lightly slapped his head : Angad, you are too much!

Angad wanted to buy baby clothes, toys and books for his unborn kids but Kripa and the elders strictly forbid him. Hamarey yahan bachcha honay se pehley kuchh nahin khareeda jaata…wo apshagun maana jaata hai….pehley theek thaak bachchey ho jaye toh jo jee mein aaye khareed lena" Dadi instructed him.  
Angad didn't argue….he was afraid of apshaguns now too!

Rahul got married to his Poonam in December in Delhi….but they couldn't attend the wedding because Kripa couldn't travel in her advanced stage. Her doctor forbid her to take any risk. She was delicate and bearing twins so it wasn't advisable to fly or travel by train.

So Angad sent a gift and congratulatory telegram to Rahul, apologizing for not attending but promising to visit them a year later after his kids were born.  
Rahul sent congratulations to Angad and Kripa for their good news.

Prithvi sent his wedding card to Kripa…he was getting married to Kanan in January. Kripa promised to attend…she felt slightly guilty about ditching Prithvi after he had been such a gentleman and offered to marry a blind girl who loved somebody else.

She was delighted that he had chosen Kanan as his bride…she had liked Kanan when she did her bridal makeup, she had been moved by Kanan's story of heartbreak and broken marriage. Kripa was happy that two people who had been hurt in love had found each other. The romantic in her thrilled at such a good ending. Angad was rather reluctant but agreed to attend Prithvi's wedding when he saw how happy Kripa was about the wedding.

They went to the wedding, held at Parish Hall in South Kolkata. Kanan looked lovely in her maroon Benarasi sari and wedding chandan and jewelry . Prithvi was grinning, looking handsome and happy in a golden-embroidered Kurta with dhoti, very much the Bengali groom. Kripa walked up to them, rather waddled up with her huge stomach and congratulated them. Kanan hugged Kripa and congratulated her on her double joy.

Prithvi smiled bashfully at Kripa and shook her hand in greeting. He looked rather fearfully at her protruding stomach. " Baap rey! Kripa, lagta hai ek football hai wahan…."

Kripa laughed, glad that Prithvi was free and easy enough to joke with her now: Ek nahin, do-do football hain yahan"

Kripa and Angad danced to slow music at the wedding.  
Zyada dance mat karna….Angad whispered in her ears: nahin toh yahin per "Free Delivery" ho jayegi"

Chheee, Dushtu" she burst out laughing and hit him on his shoulders. Angad laughed and pulled her closer, as close as it was possible with a football in the middle.

************************************************** ******

Kripa had 3 Shaadhs (Bengali Baby showers) at her maayka and God Bharai ceremony at her sasural. In her 5th month, Gayatri gave her Kancha shaadh (Raw) …the whole day she was fed yogurt, puffed rice, bananas, mangoes, all fruits and raw cereals with milk or yogurt. It was rather bland but a welcome change from the spicy and rich foods cooked in Khanna house. Gayatri presented her with a Tangail sari and gold bangles. All other guests/relatives gave her gifts as well.

In her 6th month, she went over to her maayka for Bhaja (Fried) shaadh….this time she had fried foods all day….pakodeys, Luchi, Kachori, samosas, everything was fried and crispy. She had gastric pain the next day and Angad was furious at his sasural for feeding Kripa all those unhealthy foods. But tradition is tradition and Angad couldn't change that…he had learned by now it was no use to protest.

In her 7th month, Gayatri gave her the real shaadh. Again, a shamiana was put up in Bose Lodge yard….50-60 people were invited, mostly family and neighbours. Kripa was dressed in a dark green Benarasi sari and gold jewelry gifted by her parents for the occasion. A cousin drew chandan designs on her forehead….she looked lovely and content!

Angad attended with his whole family. The function was in the afternoon so he took a day off. Kripa sat down to eat the Shaadh….a little boy, a neighbour's 5 year old son sat down on Kripa's lap during the ceremony to ensure male progeny. The boy fed Kripa some payesh from her bowl with help from his mother. Gayatri blew on her conch shell, Shibani and others ululated as Kripa ate the payesh. Then she ate a lavish meal served in little silver bowls around a silver thali of rice…all containing her favorite dishes cooked by Gayatri and Champa Di.

At the end of her 7th month, Naina held a lavish God Bharai ceremony for Kripa at Khanna House. At least a hundred people were invited…..Kripa, dressed in a dark red jewelled Zardozi sari with diamond jewelry, sat on a cushioned platform in the Living-room downstairs, surrounded by female relatives and neighbours. They all admired and commented on her huge, protruding belly, teasing her, wondering if it was 2 boys or one boy, one girl.

Harshini and some neighbourhood girls presented a dance program for Kripa. They danced to this song:

. (Koi Aap Sa)

rabba mere rabba - 2

keh raha hain dil hain badi mushkil - 3  
bekaraari samajh le meri  
aadat ho chuki hain teri - 3

aankho mein meri chehra hain tera  
sabse judaa teri adaa  
kaise main roku dil ki lagi ko  
aalam deewana hain bada  
rabba mere rabba - 2

mast hain mehfil keh raha hain dil - 2  
bekaraari samajh le meri  
aadat ho chuki hain teri - 3

tera he jadoo teri he khushbu  
tera he jalwaa har jagah  
madhoshiya ka chalka dhuan hain  
chaya tera he nasha  
rabba mere rabba - 2  
hain sama jhilmil keh raha hain dil - 2  
bekaraari samajh le meri  
aadat ho chuki hain teri - 3

keh raha hain dil hain badi mushkil  
bekaraari samajh le meri  
aadat ho chuki hain teri - 3

Angad went around acting the perfect host/expectant father, looking dashing in a dark blue sherwani, his hair slicked back. Kripa admired him from her seat, her heart full of love and adoration. She glowed with her pregnancy and happiness and her smile was like a million watts lighting up the ceremony. Her cup of joy was overflowing.  
What more could she want out of life than this?

- -

**PART 116**

As D-day approached, so did Kripa's nervous apprehension! She worried about everything…what if she couldn't have a normal delivery? What if something went wrong? Are both the twins alright? Why isnt one moving? She worried herself sick over every little thing. She was a first time mother expecting twins...it was natural to worry!

Angad tried to reassure her and read to her from Dr. Spock's Baby book but deep inside he was a nervous wreck! He was waiting eagerly for the day when he would have Kripa and his 2 babies safe and sound, back at home! But for her sake, he kept up an outward appearance of unshakeable confidence.

Kripa had more mundane worries too.  
Angad….she pondered, caressing his soft, wavy hair resting on her chest as he hugged her stomach and slept: An-gad…..

Ummmmm? He answered.  
Ek beta aur ek beti ka naam toh humney choose kar liya….  
Haan, sweetheart….Diya aur Adi….he said sleepily.

Lekin Angad…agar do betiyan ya do betey huey toh? Kakima keh rahi thi ke aisa honay ka chance zyada hai"  
Don't worry…main jaanta hoon andar mera Prince aur Princess hi hai….he patted her huge belly lovingly, confidently….

Lekin phir bhi…humein naam toh chunkar rakhna chahiye na….just for the possibility"  
Theek hai….he mumbled sleepily…tum choose karo….mujey manzoor hai"  
How about…..do betiyon ke liye Diya aur Sur?

Sur kisliye ?…ohho.. I get it, I get it,…. because u love music, right? he woke up slightly.  
Aur agar do betey huey toh? He asked curiously.

Do betey huey toh phir Aditya aur …aur Deepak!  
Kyun? … Deepak kyun?

Pata nahin…shayad mujey diye bahut achhey lagtey hain" she giggled.  
Tum jo bhi naam rakh lo….I know its my boy and my girl in there….he pointed to the bulge and kissed it tenderly.

Tum koi jaadugar ho kya? She laughed softly.  
Haan, wo toh hoon…..isiliye toh apney jaadu se tumhey jeet liya" he whispered in her ears and cuddled her intimately. She laughed and hugged him back.

****************************** *****************************

It was 14th of February! Valentine's Day! Angad and Kripa had just celebrated it in style, with dinner at China Garden. He had gifted her with a heart-shaped ruby pendant. She had given him a new watch with jeweled bevel.

Kripa's pains started in the middle of the night! She felt a sharp stab, then several piercing pains. She shook Angad's shoulders…he was snoring softly: Angad…utho….utho jaldi se…..OMAAAAGO….she doubled over again….AN-GADDD! UTHO NA….PLEASE! she sobbed with pain.

Angad sat up startled : KYA HUA? KRIPA, KYA HUA?

LAGTA HAI…..PAINS SHURU HO GAYE…..Hospital….jaana padega"  
Angad jumped out of bed in a panic.: WAIT KRIPA! JUST HOLD ON! DON'T DO ANYTHING!

Kripa bit her lips to suppress another cry: Main kya kar sakti hoon? Ab toh sab kuchh tumhey hi karna padega"

Angad buzzed his parents on the intercom. A very sleepy Dilip answered: Kya hua, Beta? Sab kuchh theek hai na?

DAD! KRIPA KO HOSPITAL LE JAANA HAI….Her pains have started…..we are leaving, u and Mom come in the other car.

Lekin….abhi toh delivery date tak ek mahina baaki hai….Naina panicked as she got up in a hurry!

Yes, Mom I know! Doctor ne kaha tha… remember? Twins can come early…I think its time!

Angad had become quite an expert in childbirth after reading so many reference books. Naina and Dilip quickly got up and changed into proper clothes.

Angad rushed around, collecting Kripa's hospital bag, then he wrapped a night-robe around her trembling body and picked her up in his arms. He carried the bag and Kripa in the lift downstairs to the garage and then drove carefully to Woodlands Nursing Home.

Kripa was groaning, moaning loudly in pain. She was quite pale, shuddering as each wave hit her. She was rushed into the Labor room at the hospital as soon as they got there. The attending doctor examined her….she was having strong contractions ! The babies were ready to come!

But it wasn't that easy…..she groaned, shrieked, cursed (proper words ), shaking with pain. She tried breathing exercises she had learned in books, then forgot all about it and bawled as another wave of pain hit her! Angad held her hands and tried to comfort her but he was more affected by her agony than he would care to admit. He felt sick to see her in pain like that! Sick and dizzy! He felt so dizzy that he was taken out in a wheelchair….Naina took his place by Kripa's side and was soon joined by Gayatri who had hitched a ride with her sambdhis.

Angad was treated for hypertension and anxiety and released. He waited anxiously outside the labor room, chewing his nails down to stubs, pacing up and down the passage like a typical expectant father. He could hear her cries faintly through the door….he brushed his fingers so many times through his hair in nervous agitation that it stood up in spikes. He was terrified in case something went wrong…..something happened to Kripa or his kids! God knows he had gone through enough trauma with Kripa already.

Gayatri and Naina waited ouside too as the doctor and nurses took over, soothing and encouraging Kripa. Dilip and Debu sat in a corner, sipping coffee and waiting for the grandkids to arrive.

After a long and hard labor of 10 hours, Kripa finally gave birth to her twins!  
Diya emerged first….4 lbs. Cute as a button, dainty, pretty just like her mother…..she cried out in a sweetly shrill voice, then kept quiet and went to sleep. Aditya came out 18 minutes later….5 lbs….a handsome little guy…with a thick, dark mop of hair and a red face, he bawled angrily at the nurse when she slapped his backside to make him cry that first time. Kripa collapsed in exhaustion, but smiled weakly with utter bliss when she heard her babies cry for the first time!

After cleaning and wrapping up the babies, the nurse brought them over to Kripa for inspection! She admired the two tiny bundles, examining their hands and toes! Everything was perfect ….but they were premature and tiny. She smiled slowly, exhausted from her ordeal. She looked at their cute little faces, a rush of tenderness and affection filled her heart! They were hers….hers and Angad's! She was the happiest woman on earth today…she felt fulfilled and complete. She sighed and lay back, and drifted off to deep, contented sleep.

The Nurse went outside and announced: Mubarak ho, Mrs Khanna ko ek beta, ek beti huyi hain"

Angad whooped in joy and rushed into the room to see Kripa and his babies. Gayatri and Naina giggled with delight and ran in too. Dilip, Debu went in with them, grinning with excitement.…..

They all admired the twins in the incubators, so tiny, cute and adorable. Angad thanked God profusely in his mind as he adored his little ones.

"Hello, Diya! Hello, Adi! Welcome, my babies!" he bent over the incubator and greeted his kids. They opened their eyes and looked here and there, as if responding to their Dad's voice. Angad felt the heavens had given him the greatest gifts there ever could be! He had never been happier in his life. He was a beaming, proud, ecstatic Dad! He glanced at Kripa sleeping, pale and exhausted….he wanted to kiss her and thank her for the tiny gifts of love….he would wait till she was awake.

The grandparents admired and adored their grandkids. Gayatri exclaimed: Beta toh bilkul Angad per gaya hai"

Naina giggled: Aur beti hamari Kripa jaisi….kitney pyarey bachchey hain na"  
Dilip made a toast with his coffee mug: Heres to my pota-poti! Duniya ke sabsey pyarey bachchey!

Debu raised his coffee mug: Cheers!  
Gayatri put her hand on the incubator and did a short Jaap, invoking the Goddess Durga to protect and preserve the little ones.

Shurjo came a little later with Champa di, Shibani, Dadi and Chhutki.  
Shurjo admired his grandkids delightedly and blessed his daughter and Angad!

Dadi was absolutely in seventh heaven: Thakur ne meri sun lee, mujey do-do pyarey navasey diye….meri ghar ki Laxmi aur mera nanha sa Gopal aa gaya….Dhanya ho, Thakur!

They were all excited, ecstatic, overjoyed, laughing, giggling, joking, generally being goofy, completely drunk with happiness!

Shabbir and Aaliyah came to see the newborns with flowers for Kripa and baby gifts galore. They ooh-ed and aah-ed over the beautiful babies and congratulated Angad and Kripa.

Ab teri baari….Angad slapped Shabbir's back and teased…jaldi se mujey bhi uncle bana de"

Aaliyah blushed, Shabbir laughed : Wait Yaar! Kuch din toh enjoy kar leney de…uskey baad diaper duty shuru karengey"

Angad grinned: Haan wo toh hai….we enjoyed newly married life in the U.S. for a long time….like an extended honeymoon…

Aaloo kissed Kripa's cheeks: You look wonderful, Mommy….kaisi hai tu?  
Kripa smiled: Main toh achhi hoon, tu bata tu kaisi hai…..Shabbir tujey khush rakhta hai na?

Haan, main bahut khush hoon….hes a great hubby….Aaliyah smiled shyly.

The newborn twins were kept in the incubator for a week while Kripa recuperated from her delivery. Angad brought roses for her everyday, fresh, red and fragrant.  
He kissed her whenever he got a chance: Sweetheart, have I told u that I love you?

Haan…she giggled…bahut baar kaha hai"

Toh phir se kehta hoon….I love you, Jaaneman! Thanks for giving me such great kids" he kissed her forehead and cheeks and was just bending to her sweet lips, when he heard Gayatri and Naina's voice in the passage, approaching the door: DA**! He quickly gave her a smooch and straightened up: Ghar jaakar theek se thanks doonga….he promised Kripa with a wicked glint in his eyes.

She blushed and nodded, she was also missing him at the hospital. She started walking to the incubators everyday to admire and baby-talk to her twins. They turned their little heads and looked at her sometimes. Gayatri did a Puja at home on the 7th day after their birth and brought a little bundle of Puja flowers and prashad. She put them under the incubator to ward off evil and keep the little ones safe from harm.

Dadi gave Kripa a gold chain and bangles as gift for the delivery. Kripa put them on as she had left all her jewelry at home.

Angad went shopping with his Mom and Saas and bought all the necessities, clothes, toys and other extras for the little ones. They bought two cribs, pink and blue bed sets, pink and blue clothes, rattles, crib mobiles, towels, bathing products. Angad made his room ready for Kripa and the kids to come home, decorating it with baby stuff and furniture.

Finally the day arrived…..Kripa and her twins came home after 10 days in the hospital. The babies had gained weight and were considerably bigger and stronger. Naina welcomed them at the door with aarti thali . Angad held Diya and Kripa held Adi in their arms as Naina did aarti and put Holy tilak on them ! A lavish Puja was done by Dadi and Panditjee that day to mark the auspicious arrival of the new heirs to Khanna family.

The babies settled into their new cribs, fussed over and pampered by their proud parents, doting grandparents and adoring relatives.

Chhutki stared at them for hours, waiting for them to grow up fast, so she would be able to play and talk with them: Kripa di, yeh dono kab baatein karengey? She asked.

Kripa laughed: Abhi der hai…2-3 teen saal mein terey saath movies bhi dekhengey"  
Do-teen saal? Chhutki was disappointed…lekin tab toh main Class 10 mein jaaoongi, Board exams hongay…phir inkey saath kaisey kheloongi? "  
Kripa squeezed her cheeks: Tu itni chinta mat kar….exams ke baad khel lena….poora time kya exams deti rahegi?

Kripa nursed the babies and bottle-fed them too. She couldn't keep up with the two , they needed constant attention and diaper changes. Naina helped her, so did Shibani and Dadi. They also hired a daytime Ayah/Nanny to help Kripa with the babies. At night, Angad helped her feed and change the babies. He was very much a hands-on Dad….proud, caring and attentive.

****************** ********************************

4 months had passed! Kripa had recovered completely from her delivery. Angad cuddled her at night as the babies slept in their cribs : Kripaaa…..  
Hmmm? She said sleepily.

Tumhari tabiyat ab kaisi hai? He asked with hopeful expectation.

She smiled, understanding his need to be with her. Main ab bilkul theek hoon…Dr. Sinha ne kal kaha ke ab sab kuchh theek hai….koi khatra nahin.  
Toh phir hum…? He rose up and looked into her eyes with desire, need, passion!

Haan…she nodded, looking shy, her eyes shining with love for her beloved.

His lips came down on hers, soft, moist, tender….they kissed deep and slow, taking their time. They had all the time in the world, exploring each other, enjoying, cherishing every breath, every touch, every caress. They undressed each other slowly. His hands cupped her plump soft swells, fuller now with motherhood….he groaned with delight into her mouth: God! Youre so sweet! So soft! He fondled, squeezed gently, rubbing the sensitive, swollen nubs with his thumbs.

Her hands explored and caressed the thick muscles of his smooth shoulders and back as she kissed him back with equal fervor and passion. His hands fondled her thighs, her hips! He moved on top of her, impatient, throbbing, starving for her softnesss! He joined with her suddenly, she gasped with slight pain….then relaxed as her body welcomed him back.

Angad….she remembered and panicked suddenly….bachcha….abhi aur nahin …

Don't worry, sweetheart! He groaned huskily into her cheeks: Ill be careful! He bit her cheek playfully as he started moving slowly, gently, in the age-old rhythm of love. She wrapped her pliant limbs around him, lost in a whirlpool of sensations, of pleasure, where nothing else existed but the two of them, merged as one!

****************************************** *********

The naamkaran ceremony was held in the 6th month as Panditjee stipulated. An auspicious date was found in July. Almost 100 guests were invited for the Celebration. The babies were dressed in silk clothes, then placed in the father's lap to be blessed. The priest offered prayers to all the gods and to Agni, the god of fire and the purifying factor, the elements, and the spirits of the forefathers, and entreated them to bless and protect the children. He also placed the sheets on which the children's horoscopes were written, in front of the image of the deity, for blessings.

Angad was quite enjoying the rituals, holding the two wiggling kids in his lap, smiling at their antics. Panditjee instructed him to whisper the children's names into their ears. He bent and whispered Diya Khanna and Aditya Khanna in their ears. Both turned and looked at their Papa and gave him toothless smiles to melt his heart.  
Diya said Daaadaaadaaa ….Adi grunted : Oooooh…and drooled some spit! Angad laughed and kissed both heads, inhaling the baby fragrance of Baby powder combined with milk.

Kripa observed them, sitting beside Angad …..grinning, laughing at the interaction between father and kids. They looked picture perfect….the complete family.  
All the guests and relatives admired and blessed the babies and gave them expensive gifts.

Dadi brought honey and sugar in silver bowls and asked the relatives to touch some of it to the babies' mouths. Adi and Diya both enjoyed the sweet taste, licking the honey and sugar from the spoons offered by their grandparents, uncles, aunts and other relatives. They smacked their lips and drooled some more, smiling in toothless grins, sitting on their parents' laps. Photographers clicked away and took videos of the whole ceremony.

There was singing, dancing, dinner at the Naamkaran celebrations. A group of transvestites came around and sang songs at the door and received heavy bakshish!

************************************************** ***

A week after Naamkaran , Bose family held Annaprasan Ceremony for their two grandkids. Annaprasan or Rice Ceremony is when the child has rice in the form of payesh for the first time. Traditionally, the mother's brother feeds the child his/her first spoons of payesh. But if the Mom has no brothers, then the maternal grandpa/Nana or a cousin brother can feed payesh to the child.

Gautam Mama, Chhaya Mamima and Kripa's cousins flew over from Delhi for the occasion. Kripa wanted Anirudh and her father to give payesh to her twins. There was an emotional reunion as Kripa went over to her maayka to meet her cousins and uncle-aunt. They hadnt met Kripa since she had returned from U.S. after her treatment. They were overjoyed to see Kripa and her two babies.

Bose Lodge was decorated and pandal put up in the lawn again for Annaprasan. Gaytri and Shurjo invited all friends, neighbours, relatives for the occasion. Kripa dressed in a pink Benarasi sari and Angad in a dark grey sherwani came down holding the twins…..Adi in a red silk baby-kurta set and Diya in a red silk baby-sari. Shurjo and Anirudh in crisp white dhotis and cream kurtas sat down with the priest for the Puja. Gurujee had come to preside over the ceremony…he blessed the children and invoked Gods and Goddesses to protect and bless the them with long life and prosperity.

Shurjo took Aditya on his lap and Anirudh had Diya on his lap…they fed them spoonfuls of payesh accompanied by mantras, chants and blowing of the conch-shell.

The kids loved the taste…they clearly took after their father….they smacked their lips and relished the payesh with each spoonful.

Then came the ritual of choosing future professions. A big brass thali was brought in front of the babies holding a fountain pen, a 100-Rupee note, a gold bangle, a packet of earth and a Law book. Whatever the child picked out would indicate his future interest/profession.

Diya being older by 18 minutes, the thali was held in front of her first. She was attracted right away to the shiny gold bangle….she grabbed the gold bangle with one hand and pen with the other…and put the pen in her mouth right away.

Everybody laughed and cheered: Dekho dekho…..Diya ne sona aur pen dono ko uthaya….matlab badi hokar padhai bhi karegi aur saaj shingaar bhi….  
Ladki hai…sona toh uthayegi hi….abhi se gehnon ka shauk hai…..they laughed loudly.

Somebody said: Kya pata, shayad lekhika baney…..isiliye pen ko chuna.  
Angad laughed: Meri beti engineer banegi…

The objects were put in the thali again and held in front of Aditya. He drooled when he saw the mud …he wanted to eat it…so he grabbed the packet of mud with one hand, then looked at the rupee note, that looked delicious too…so he grabbed the note with the other hand. All relatives and guests clapped and cheered: Waah Bhai, zara dekho, zameen aur paisa dono ko chuna"

Angad grinned : Isey to Real Estate Lawyer banna hai….isiliye abhi se yeh dono cheezein choose kiya…..

Haan haan… zaroor, Dilip agreed, bada hokar yeh toh hamari Law Firm sambhalega"

There were a lot of jokes and merriment surrounding the two little angels, who looked puzzled and mystified by all the commotion around them, then started bawling for their bottles. Kripa took them upstairs to her room to feed them, Angad followed to help her with the kids...and have a little quality time with with his wife of course! Gayatri, Shurjo and Khanna family members mingled with the guests and supervised the serving of a sumptuous dinner.

- -


	7. Chapter Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Eight years have passed! Diya and Aditya are now precocious children, quite spoiled by all the attention and pampering from their doting grandparents, aunts, uncles and Badi Ma (Dadi). Diya is a smart and pretty girl…she is sharp and intelligent, studious yet fun-loving! Shes a topper in her class and is very popular. She looks a lot like her mother. She has her dad wrapped around her little finger, he fulfils all her wishes and whims, then gets scolding from Kripa for indulging her too much. She loves anything made of chocolate!

Adi is a hefty, healthy young boy who has inherited his father's build and appettite. At one sitting he can devour a whole chicken. Angad often jokes that if he kept a whole KFC Fried chicken in front of Adi, it would end up as bones and tendons after a few minutes. Adi is very good at sports and plays cricket and football for his school, St. Xavier's! He also has a great singing voice and participates in all his school's music concerts.

Kripa resumed her singing career when the twins were 2 years old. Before that she started doing rivaaz/vocal practice every weekend with her old Mastermoshai. Angad made a music room for her in the corner room of the top floor of Khanna House, where she could practice her music undisturbed. The music room also preserved Angad's guitar, amplifier and boom-boxes, safe from the prying hands of his precocious and naughty kids. Angad often joined Kripa in the music room for a joint jam session….followed by some romancing in private.

Khanna Law Firm is thriving and prospering with the joint efforts of Dilip, Debu and Angad. Its growing every year with more associates hired and clientele expanded. Angad's expertise in International Law has brought them worldwide clients. Angad is a busy man, often going on trips abroad to be legal counsel in mergers, collaborations etc.

He takes Kripa along sometimes….leaving the twins with their grandparents. So far he and Kripa have been to Singapore, Bangkok, Hongkong, Tokyo and Sydney. They took the twins along to Singapore trip. The others were just extended honeymoons for the hopelessly-in-love lovebirds.

Oh yes, they also went back to Pelling once more. Three years after the birth of the twins, Angad took Kripa to Pelling and they went on the Yuksom trip again. But this time on their trek back from Yuksom, they spent 2 nights at the Sikkim Tourism Guest House in the little village. Namgyal was thrilled to entertain and accommodate Saheb and Memsaheb who were now much-married but still besotted with each other. Those two nights were their 3rd honeymoon! They stayed in the same room as before…

Kripa is a devoted mother, a loving wife, a perfect bahu and a dutiful daughter. Even Shibani and Damini have changed their attitude towards her. They sing her praises and dote on the twins. Angad is slowly forgiving Manek…..but still doesn't talk to him much. Manek married his Senior partner's daughter and hopes to inherit his sasur's Law Firm someday. Anitah married a rich Marwari boy as she had always wanted wealth and social status.

Angad heard from his London friends that Simone had been dumped by her British boyfriend and had taken to drugs. She was presently in Rehab.

Prithvi is Bank Manager in Siliguri now. He and Kanan had a daughter whom they named Payal. They have a beautiful bungalow with great views of Kanchenjunga from their terrace on clear, winter days. Angad and Kripa visited them for 2 days by invitation on their way to Darjeeling vacation with the twins. Payal was 2 years younger than the twins. Adi seemed to like Payal a lot. Diya made friends with her quite fast and played doll-house with her, which made Adi feel left out. So Adi sat down on the doll-house and broke it. Angad had to buy Payal a new Doll-House.

Shabbir and Aaliyah had a son a year after the twins were born. They named him Kabir. He was Adi's best friend from a very young age. Both went to the same school, St. Xavier's. Aaliyah had a baby girl 2 years later…they named her Ayesha.

Chhutki doted on her nephew and niece. She was great friends with Diya although she was 12 years older. They gossiped, chatted, played and laughed at Adi's antics.

Shurjo's health had improved miraculously since the birth of his grandkids. He didn't have anymore heart trouble, he exercised regularly, ate a healthy diet and became a fit grandpa for the twins. Gayatri was happy and contented, enjoying her daughter, Jamai and grandkids at close proximity.  
Champa di was as talkative as ever and treated the twins as her own grandkids!

Naina and Dadi looked after the twins when Kripa resumed her singing career. The TV station welcomed her back with open arms, her old admirers were delighted at her return to Television. Soon, she started getting playback offers in Bengali movies. Within a year or two, she became quite a famous playback singer in Kolkata and even got offers to sing in Bollywood movies…offbeat ones. Angad encouraged and helped her in every way through his contacts in the Recording Industry. Kripa still managed to drag Angad onstage at Puja functions all over Kolkata. But Angad was satisfied with his chosen profession….Law was his first passion, Music came second.

When the twins were six years old, Angad kept his promise to Lennie and Dora. He took his family for a summer vacation in U.S. They stayed with Lennie and Dora for a week at a rented apartment upstairs. The older couple were delighted to see the twins and showered them with gifts and toys. Kripa remembered her ordeal in that house and thanked God for saving her, for giving her such beautiful kids.  
Angad took them to Disney World in Florida….and Universal Studios and MGM as well. They had a gala time on the rides. They also visited Rahul and Poonam, who now lived in Atlanta and had a 4 year-old daughter named Tanya.

****************** **************************************

Eight years had passed…suddenly one cold January morning, Dadi slipped and fell down in the bathroom. She had a massive stroke and lost all her mobility on one side. She was bed-ridden for 2 months, her right side paralyzed. Naina and Kripa took care of her with the help of an Ayah . Finally one day, Dadi felt that her time had come. She beckoned her family to her bedside. Her sons, bahus, grandkids, great-grandkids all surrounded her, crying, sobbing, loathe to let her go.

Dadi spoke with great difficulty: Mat ….rona….tum sab….main…jaa rahi…terey...Dada...jee…ke paas.

Chhutki had recently got engaged to a Gujarati boy she loved, she cried out: Dadi, this is not fair, aap meri shadi dekhey baghair kaisey jaa sakti hain? Aapko abhi zinda rehna hai.

Dadi smiled faintly, pointed upwards, then towards Chhutki, indicating that she will be watching from above.

Kripa kneeled by the bedside, kissing Dadi's frail hands and sobbing profusely: Nahin Dida, aap humein chhodkar nahin jaa sakti …hum aapkey baghair kaisey rahengey?

Dida's shaking hand touched Kripa's head: Jaaney de…..terey Dadu bula….rahey hain.

Kripa started crying harder….she had always adored their love story and knew Dadu was waiting for Dida on the other side.

Angad kissed Dadi's other hand tearfully : Haan Dadi…..hum aapko nahin rokengey….aap Dadajee ke paas jayiye"

Dadajee had passed away 15 years ago….finally her time had come. She had fulfilled all her family duties, enjoyed Angad's children….now she had no regrets, no reason for staying back.

Dilip held his mother's feet, soaking them with his tears, Debu and Damini held his shoulders, crying themselves. Naina sobbed near the bedside. Dadi signalled her to bring Gangajal to her. Naina put a few drops of the Holy water on Dadi's lips.

Dadi took a last look around the room, at her family, at her garden of love, the blossoms she and her husband had created. Then she closed her eyes with a sigh. She died in her sleep with a smile on her lips. She had gone to meet her beloved!

****************** *******************************

Chhutki/Harshini got married to her fiance, Ritesh Mehta….and lived happily ever after. He had blue eyes like Hrithik.

A year after Dadi's death, Kripa gave birth to a baby boy whom they named "Prateek"  
There were more celebrations in both the houses.

Dadi's Barsi was done with great pomp and ceremony. Angad and Kripa fed 200 poor people and donated to 25 Brahmin priests as was Dadi's last wish!

And so ended an era, and another began. Angad and Kripa carried on the legacy of love left behind by Dadajee and Dadi. They thrived, fought, loved, argued, cherished, pampered and teased each other. They still fought over who snored in bed at night and who took up more space while sleeping!  
Their love grew each day like a flowering Krishnachuda tree.

'Ketechhey ekela biroher bela akashkusum chayone' (In loneliness have passed my estrangement hours  
Just plucking the day-dream-flowers)

Shob potho eshey miley gelo sheshey (All the roads converged and met in the end)

Tomari dukhani noyoney noyoney noyoney… (In your two eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes)

(Tagore's songs)

Watch this wonderfully, romantic vdo mix by Pinkbunnies and bid farewell to A-K in Kolkata.

watch?v=w3LuqbJVgEg 

**Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha  
Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha**

Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen  
Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Dil Ki Daali Pe Kaliyaan Si Khilne Lagin  
Jab Nigaahein Nigaahon Se Milne Lagin  
Dil Ki Daali Pe Kaliyaan Si Khilne Lagin  
Jab Nigaahein Nigaahon Se Milne Lagin  
Ek Din Is Tarah Hosh Kho Jayenge  
Paas Aaye To Madhosh Ho Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Jagamagati Hui Jaagti Raat Hai  
Raat Hai Ya Sitaaron Ki Barsaat Hai  
Jagamagati Hui Jaagti Raat Hai  
Raat Hai Ya Sitaaron Ki Barsaat Hai  
Ek Din Dil Ki Raahon Mein Apne Liye  
Jal Uthenge Mohabbat Ke Itne Diye  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Ek Din Zindagi Itni Hogi Haseen  
Jhoomega Aasmaan Gaayegi Ye Zameen  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Ek Din Aap Yoon Humko Mil Jayenge  
Phool Hi Phool Raahon Mein Khil Jayenge  
Maine Socha Na Tha

Maine Socha Na Tha  
Maine Socha Na Tha .

***************************************************

I really enjoyed writing this marathon story as it made me nostalgic about my hometown, my people and my culture. I hope u all enjoyed it too! I will miss this A-K as I missed the original ones.

Thanks to all my regular readers who have encouraged me with their wonderful comments and appreciation! Hope to see u all in my new Fan fictions.

Ciao! Sayonara! Kabhie Alvida na Kehna! 


End file.
